Arrow: Darkness Within
by Pootamis
Summary: A complete reboot of the series starting at the pilot. A newer look of how Oliver and Laurel evolve into The Arrow and Canary. How things could have gone in an alternate reality.
1. A New Beginning

Endless woods to as far as the eye could see. Mountains made of stone that were as high as skyscrapers. The memories of his fallen loved ones all around. These are just many of the thoughts running through the mind of Oliver Queen as he slowly watches the foreign boat he is on sail away from Lian Yu.

A place that in Mandarin meant purgatory. His own personal hell over the last 5 years. 5 years of being stranded on that island. 5 years away from home. 5 long years since he has gotten to see her. Years that have allowed him to come face to face with his own demons. With his own insecurities while he fought for survival each and every single day.

An experience that changed him forever. No longer was he the rich playboy Oliver Queen that had first arrived on the island. He no longer had clean hands. Instead now as he sips down some water he was gracious been given by his rescuers once he had been helped onto their boat there sat a different man.

A man whose hands were stained of the blood of his enemies. A man that had developed into a weapon. A man with a mission on his mind. The mission to keep a simple promise he had made to his father. The promise to right his sins and bring justice to his home.

* * *

Just a few days later….

As the residents of Starling City continue to socialize amongest each other inside of a local cafe talking about various topics such as what has been going on in the city to their own personal lives suddenly everyone in the cafe goes dead silent when they see a breaking news story come across the television screens hanging on the walls. A breaking news story that instantly makes everyone's eyes widen as they see the headline Lost Billionaire Found across the bottom of the screen.

Something that instantly makes a few of the residents instantly gasp as a few others suddenly gossip about what they see before they go dead silent as the see the news broadcaster begin to speak.

" Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago. Five years after he was presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed The Queen's Gambit. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased. The heir to the Queen empire is currently being evaluated at a local hospital. We will bring you more news as it comes into our newsroom. Again Oliver Queen has been found alive."

Just miles away as he stares down out of a window from the 2nd floor of the hospital towards the ground below to see news reporters gathered around the outside of the hospital only to be blocked off from entering by a large police force that is stationed outside there is only one thing on his mind. Not the city below him. Not the promise he had made to his father.

No the only thing on Oliver Queen's mind is redemption. Earning the redemption in the eyes of another. To see the woman that he has dreamed about every single night. The woman that had been his guiding light when he thought the pain on the island was too much to bear. To tell her the truth about what had happened on that boat. The truth about what really happened to her sister.

Sensing that someone is watching him as his body tenses up slowly Oliver hears the sound of the door to his hospital room opening before suddenly he hears the footsteps coming to a stop.

" Oliver?"

Hearing a voice that he had forgotten for so long as he takes a deep breathe Oliver slowly turns around and looks up to see Moira Queen looking towards him with watery eyes before slowly a small smile forms on his face.

" Mom."

As he sees tears slowly falling down her cheeks to the ground below slowly Oliver makes his way over towards Moira as he sees her doing the same with shaky legs before he stops a foot away as he sees her eyeballing him up and down.

" My beautiful boy."

Suddenly as he feels himself being brought into an embrace Oliver slowly wraps his arms around Moira to return the embrace before he feels her crying into his shoulder. An embrace he holds for many minutes as he rubs circles around her back and feels his shoulder getting wet until just minutes later he feels Moira releasing the embrace as he hears her taking deep breathes to calm herself down.

" You're home."

As he stares into his mother's eyes seeing nothing but happiness radiating from them slowly a small smile forms on Oliver's face before he gives her a small nod.

" I'm home."

Without taking his eyes away slowly Oliver watches a smile form on Moira's face as she gives him a nod before suddenly a knock at the hospital door forces him to take his eyes away from his mother to look towards the door where he sees a doctor standing on the other side of the glass. The same doctor that had done a series of medical tests to him once he had arrived into the hospital and was put into his care.

Turning his attention away from the glass Oliver looks back over to see Moira glance over to give the doctor a nod before he watches her lean over to give him a kiss on the cheek. As he watches Moira slowly walk towards the glass door suddenly Oliver takes a few steps forward to follow after her.

" Mom?"

As he watches Moira stop in her tracks as she touches the handle to the hospital door slowly Oliver watches his mother look over her shoulder at him with concern before he takes a deep breathe.

" Have you seen Laurel?"

With hopeful eyes Oliver locks eyes with Moira before suddenly the hope leaves his eyes as he sees her shaking her head.

" No. Not for a while. She visits Thea at the mansion from time to time but beyond that she doesn't make any special appearances. Laurel is very angry with you. If you want to call it anger. In her heart Laurel believes you are responsible for the death of her sister Sara. She may not show it as much as her father does but she truly believes it deep inside."

" I need to talk to her. I need to tell her the truth about what really happened on that boat."

For the next couple of seconds Oliver looks deep into Moira's eyes before suddenly he watches her nod her head.

" I suggest you go see her then. She lives in the very same apartment she has lived in for 5 years."

Nodding his head slowly Oliver makes his way towards Moira as he sees her opening the glass door before he slowly starts to walk down a long hallway.

" Don't you want to know where her apartment is located?"

Stopping dead in his tracks Oliver slowly turns his head to look over his shoulder at Moira with a small smile on his face.

" I already know where it is."

As he turns his head back forward and starts to walk forward down the hallway Oliver misses the shocked look across Moira's face before slowly he rounds the corner of the hallway to see a couple of doctors and nurses around a front desk in the distance. Some that are looking down to charts in their hands. Other just socializing among themselves.

Slowing his advance down to a dead silence approach Oliver slowly makes his way down the hallway and towards an open door leading to another hospital room as he glances around the hallway to see a pair of stairs seen through a small opening on a door just a few doors down when suddenly Oliver dips into the hospital room as he hears the sound of laughter coming from the doctors.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching Oliver slowly backs himself up towards the wall next to the open doorway before he slowly watches a doctor walk on by the room with a nurse by his side. As he hears the footsteps getting further away into the distance Oliver snaps his head back forward to glance around the hospital room to see an unmade hospital bed with a tray of half eaten food off to the side of the bed along with a pile of clothes.

Taking a few steps forward as he reaches over to grab a black sweatshirt that is laying atop the pile of clothing suddenly Oliver snaps his head to the side of the room towards a closed door when he hears the sound of a toilet being flushed. Snatching the sweatshirt from the pile Oliver quickly throws the sweatshirt on and makes his way out of the room as he hears the sound of the side door opening. Reaching back Oliver suddenly throws the hood over his head to conceal his face before he slowly enters into a room a few doors over and slowly descends down a pair of stairs.

* * *

Within an hour of making his way out of the hospital grounds avoiding the detection of the media along with the police force that were stationed around the hospital as he looks at peephole of an apartment door for the first time since arriving back into Starling City Oliver feels a sense of fear. The fear of what could come from knocking on this door.

The fear that he could lose her again. To never be able to see her again. To hear her voice again. Something he had dreamed about every single night. Dreamed of simpler times when it was just him and her. Them just laying on his bed talking. Him distracting her as she attempted to study.

As he takes a deep breathe with a shaky hand slowly Oliver raises his hand up and knocks on the apartment door. With his heart beat increasing Oliver listens in closely as he hears footsteps approaching the door when suddenly his heart skips a beat as he sees the door opening revealing Laurel Lance.

Not believing what he is seeing is truly real Oliver's hands slowly start to shake as he stares into Laurel's eyes seeing a look of happiness that quickly turns into hatred the moment she laid her eyes on him before slowly he stops the shaking in his hands and stares deep into Laurel's eyes.

" You have every right to be mad and hate me but please listen to what i have to say."

As he sees out of the corner of his eye Laurel cross her arms across her chest and her eyes change momentarily from anger towards curiosity Oliver takes a deep breathe.

" I've had 5 years to think about what i was going to say to you if he ever made it back. But there is so much that i need to tell you. Even though you have no reason to believe me about what i'm about to tell you from our history, I didn't cheat on you with Sara."

" Why should i believe you? You have always lied to me in the past. Why should i believe anything that comes out of your mouth?"

" Because you are going to hate the answers you're going to hear. When i was on the island, I promised myself that if i ever got the chance to see you and got to be apart of your life again, I would always be truthful to you no matter what. You deserve that."

Closing his eyes Oliver takes a deep breathe before he opens his eyes to see Laurel staring at him with with the same look of curiosity in her eyes she had once before just a mere few seconds ago.

" A day before i set sail with my dad Sara asked my dad and I if we could drop her off to San Francisco as we passed on by the city. Sara told me that she was running away from her father saying she needed to walk her own way by herself and do her own thing."

Sinking in this new information into her mind Laurel looks away from Oliver's eyes for a few seconds before suddenly her eyes widen when she looks back up and deep into Oliver's eyes once again to see nothing but truth and guilt radiating from them. At that moment she knew deep down inside that what he was telling her was true. The truth of what really happened to her sister. Truth that instantly made a feeling she once had for the man standing before her to slowly awaken.

" I tried to get her to stay with your parents. To work everything out but she wouldn't listen to me."

Suddenly Laurel's eyes widen once again when she sees tears start to drop from Oliver's eyes to the ground below as she hears him taking a shaky breathe.

" I'm so sorry Laurel. I'm so sorry for Sara's death. I'm sorry that i couldn't save her. You have every right to hate me for what i have done and if you never want to speak or see me ever again i understand. I just needed to see you one last time."

Without giving having anytime to react suddenly Laurel watches in silence as Oliver turns around and slowly gets further and further away down her apartment complex's hallway before she snaps out of her shocked state and whispers out as she sees him rounding the corner.

" Ollie."

* * *

Dead silence. That is all that could be heard coming from Oliver Queen as he now sits inside of his family's limousine alongside his mother whom is looking towards him with concern. Concern of not hearing a single sound coming from him once she had seen him enter into the hospital and back into his hospital room surprisingly undetected by anyone outside. Something that in the back of her mind she found to be very odd but put it on the back burner as she too was lost into thought.

Lost in thought about what she had heard from Oliver's doctor. The information of what the medical tests had found. Tests that showed her worst possible nightmares and more come to life. Nightmares that at some point Oliver had been tortured by the amount of scar damage all across his body along with signs of a couple of his bones being brutally broken over the last few years.

Feeling the limousine coming to an complete stop Oliver and Moira are snapped out of their thoughts at the same time before seconds later they exit out of the limousine when their long time driver opens up the door for them. As he sees the limousine driver making his way towards the trunk Oliver slowly follows after him before seconds later Oliver reaches into the trunk at the same time as the driver towards a wooden box inside. A mysterious wooden box that was found with Oliver.

" I've got it."

Receiving a nod Oliver reaches over and picks up the wooden box from the trunk and slowly follows after his mother towards the mansion as he hears the sound of the trunk being closed. As he glances around Oliver can't help but let a small smile form on his face when he looks at the mansion.

The Queen Mansion. The home of the Queens for generations. A place he had spent so much of his childhood in. A place he knew at the back of his hand. Knew where the best resting spots were to get away from everything. The best routes to take to avoid the security guards when he wanted to be alone.

As he hears Moira opening up the front doors Oliver snaps out of his thoughts and glances around the inside of the mansion finding it to be the exact same as he remembered. The same small dining tables in the front. The same balcony that lead to the next floor. The same chandelier that hung high above the entrance.

" Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing."

" Oliver."

Turning his attention away from Moira looking over towards the stairs leading to the second floor Oliver watches a man that he doesn't recognize slowly descending down the stairs towards him as he places the wooden box in his hand to the ground.

" Damn good to see you."

For the next few seconds Oliver stares at the man in silence before he sees the man's eyes go wide as he sees in the corner of his eye Moira glancing back and forth between him and the man.

" It's Walter. Walter Steele."

As he sees Walter extending a hand out Oliver slowly grabs his hand and gives it a firm shake as he feels Moira gently placing a hand onto his shoulder.

" You remember Walter. Your father's friend from the company."

Hearing the sound of a door opening from the second floor slowly Oliver moves away from Walter and Moira towards the staircase before suddenly a smile comes across his face when he sees his little sister Thea looking down at him from the top of the stairs.

" Speedy."

As he watches Thea descend down the stairs with a wide smile across her face Oliver slowly moves forward towards the stairs when suddenly he feels himself being brought into a tight embrace.

" I knew it. I knew you were alive. I missed you so much."

" You were with me the whole time."

Oliver's smile widens as he feels Thea's grip tightening around himself before after just a couple of seconds Oliver pulls back from the embrace to see Thea smiling at him with tears in her eyes. As he sees Thea reach up and wipe away the tears from her eyes Oliver looks back over towards Moira and Walter when suddenly he tilts his head slightly when he sees Walter's arm around his mother's waist.

A sight that confused him greatly to only have his thoughts snapped when he feels Thea gently grabbing his arm and start to tug him up the stairs.

Turning his head back forward Oliver can't help but to smile at Thea as he sees the smile across her face before within a couple of seconds of being lead down a long hallway his eyes widen once again when he sees his bedroom. His bedroom that is exactly the same just like his mother said. A king sized bed off to the corner of the room. Countless electronics all around tables including cellphones and laptops. A room for a billionaire.

Feeling a tug on his arm Oliver is snapped out of his thoughts as he is lead towards the king sized bed before within seconds he sits down on the bed next to Thea as she smiles brightly towards him. Without having anytime to react Oliver suddenly is brought into another embrace by Thea before the sounds of her sobbing into his shoulder echoes throughout the room.

Reaching up Oliver rubs circles into Thea's back as he hears her calming down before he slowly leans his head against her own.

" Please don't leave again. Please don't leave us again."

" Speedy…."

" No!"

Feeling Thea pulling her head back Oliver looks down to see Thea staring directly at him with watery eyes.

" Promise Ollie. Promise me that you won't leave us again."

Without hesitating for a single second Oliver nods his head as he feels Thea burying her head into his shoulder.

" I promise Speedy."

Feeling Thea's grip softening for the next few minutes Oliver holds onto Thea in silence before suddenly he looks down at Thea when he feels her head leaving his shoulder.

" Ollie? Can i ask you something?"

As she sees Oliver nod his head Thea takes a deep breathe.

" Have you seen Laurel yet? She hasn't come to visit in a while now. And i thought with you back she would come back too. Have things slowly go back to normal."

As he sees Thea looking at him with hopeful eyes Oliver nods his head before he looks away from her not catching the suddenly look of concern across her face.

" What happened when you saw her? What is going to happen between you and Laurel now that you are back home?"

" I don't know. I told her the truth about what had happened but i don't think it will be enough."

" What truth Ollie?"

" I didn't cheat on Laurel with Sara. But because i caused her sister's death when i didn't save her when the boat sank into the sea, I have brought so much pain to her."

Taking a deep breathe Oliver looks back towards Thea as he feels her hands untangling from his lower back seeing the look of concern in her eyes.

" Before the island, I was a crappy brother and boyfriend to both you and Laurel. I promised myself that if i ever got off that island, I would change for the better for you and Laurel. I would never lie to either of you ever again. I would treat each of you better like i should have done a long time ago."

As he sees a smile form on Thea's face Oliver feels her gently grabbing his hands before he feels her giving them a small squeeze.

" So what are you going to do about Laurel."

" There is nothing i can do. I don't want to bring any more pain to her life. I didn't deserve to be with her from the beginning."

Taking a deep breathe Oliver looks away from Thea to look down towards the mattress as he feels her giving his hands a small squeeze.

" I have always loved Laurel. Ever since the moment i laid my eyes upon her. She's the reason why i'm still alive right now."

Glancing up Oliver sees a confused look across Thea's face before he looks back down towards the mattress as he takes a deep breathe.

" There came a few times that i came close to dying on that island. Every Time i thought that i didn't have what it would take to make it, I would think about her. Her smile,her laugh would give me the strength to go on. She was the angel that would always bring me back. It doesn't matter anymore though Speedy. I blew my chance at happiness with her the second i got onto that boat. All i want now is for her to be happy and safe now even if it's not with me."

" Ollie?"

Suddenly Oliver's eyes widen when he hears a soft familiar voice coming from the open doorway before he slowly looks up to see Laurel standing at the doorway with watery eyes. Without being able to take his eyes off of Laurel for a single second Oliver feels Thea's hands leaving his own before he sees Thea walk past Laurel as he sees Laurel approaching him.

Seconds later as he feels the mattress shifting from her weight slowly Oliver looks into Laurel's eyes with emotion in his own.

" How much of that did you hear?"

" I heard every word."

For the next few seconds Laurel stares at Oliver in silence before slowly she places her hands gently on his cheeks as she moves closer to him on the bed.

" Did you mean it? Everything you just said."

" Yes."

Looking on Oliver watches Laurel slowly lean forward towards him as he feels her hands lowering down behind the back of his neck before suddenly he closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe.

" You don't want to do this."

Opening his eyes Oliver sees Laurel looking at him with confusion before he glances down towards the mattress.

" If you come any closer i'm never letting you go again."

Suddenly as tears fall down her cheeks Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own for a deep passionate kiss that she feels within a second later him returning with equal passion. A kiss after just a minute later Laurel breaks off to get some much needed air as she leans her forehead against Oliver's own before she suddenly pulls him into an embrace.

As she feels Oliver wrapping his arms around her and gripping onto her as if she is his lifeline Laurel returns the embrace before for the next few minutes she holds the embrace in silence.

" I would do anything to…."

" To go back?"

As she feels Oliver nodding his head against her own Laurel leans her head even closer to Oliver's own as she closes her eyes.

" We can't go back."

Feeling Oliver pulling his head away Laurel opens up her eyes to see Oliver looking down towards the mattress before slowly she unwraps a arm from around the back of his neck where within seconds she slowly cups his jaw and raises his head to look at her.

" We can't go back. But we can move forward….together."

Suddenly Laurel watches a small smile form on Oliver's face before she leans back forward and gives him a deep kiss.

 _ **Author Notes: Thank you for anyone that has come to read this story. Just to clarify a few things before you get the wrong ideas. Oliver will be slowly developing into the Arrow instead of basically becoming the Hood right away like in the show so bare with me. If you decide to continue reading you will find out why Laurel has basically reacted the way she did here. Always love to hear reviews.**_

 _ **Pootamis**_


	2. Night Terrors

For the first time in over 5 years as he looks down towards Laurel and listens to her in silence retelling him everything that has happened over the last 5 years to herself and his family members a sense of peace is felt inside of Oliver Queen. A peace he has not felt in over 5 years.

Peace of knowing he was truly home now. Back where he was meant to be. To be by Laurel's side as he holds her in his arms. His beacon of light. His guiding angel that had saved him so many times on the island. Gave him the strength to continue on through the harshest of days and eventually the strength to rise up to fight back.

As he listens to Laurel talking Oliver can't help but be shocked at some of the new information he learns from her. Information that his best friend Tommy Merlyn a known party boy like himself had suddenly quit visiting the strips and went to work with his father Malcolm Merlyn at his father's company. A massive company just like his family's own known as Merlyn Global Group. A very large financial juggernaut that is well known throughout Starling City.

But when he listened to Laurel changing the subject and tell him about what she had been doing for the past 5 years Oliver couldn't help but smile down towards her as he listened to her telling him that she had gone to law school and became a lawyer. That she had accomplished one of her dreams in life in being able to help people every single day.

To serve out justice to all those that would break the law. Something he knew one day she would be able to do with her unique gift. A gift of being able to read people so easily. To be able to read him like she knew him from the back of her hand. A gift he knew would cause everyone that she defended in court to instantly have the upper hand.

As minutes ticked on by and the sun started to set bringing nightfall down upon Starling City remaining just content on lying down on the bed with Laurel in his arms after just a few hours Oliver had slowly lead Laurel down stairs to join the rest of his family for dinner much to his dismay. An event he considered to be awkward at best due to the dead silence in the room that filled the air when he had stepped into the dining room with Laurel and felt everyone's eyes suddenly turning towards him watching his every move.

Something that immediately made him uncomfortable until he had glanced over towards his side to see Thea smiling towards him and Laurel. A sight he knew would lead to her pouncing on him with another hug as she would bombard him with questions about what had happened between him and Laurel.

From there thanks to the help of Thea and Laurel the rest of the dinner went as if everything was back to normal. Oliver would listen from his chair as Thea and Laurel would engage in all sorts of topics they knew used to drive him crazy to hear about.

Topics that used to make him just go off into his own little world to ignore. But now he can't help but listen to the girls talk with a small smile on his face. A smile that would always widen when he would see Laurel glancing over towards him to give him a smile.

However as much as he enjoyed the moment something was still feeling very odd to Oliver. Especially when he would see out of the corner of his eye Moira looking in his direction with a small smile across her face. But that wasn't what was unusual to him.

Although he saw the smile her eyes were telling him something different. A mixture of different emotions radiating from her eyes. Emotions he could tell were made up of guilt and something else that he couldn't figure out. He had a good idea why she was feeling guilty. Guilt for what he suspected of having a relationship with Walter. That she would think he would see this as an act of betrayal.

But as much as it pained him to see he understood. He understood why she would think this due to the close relationship he had with his own father. But he knew that it must of been hard for her over the last 5 years. Hard for not only losing him but also his father at sea. In which she needed someone to be there for her. To have someone take the pain away. He knew this from the pain he had felt every single day.

The pain of not being able to see anyone of his family. To not be able to talk to any of them other than we had imagined them sitting next to him or dreamed of them every single night. One of the most painful experiences he felt while he was on the island.

The pain of slowly forgetting what they looked like. Slowly forgetting what their voices sounded like. Pain that had almost driven him to go mad one night before he had watched his imagination take over bringing him the form of Laurel to sit next to him as he watched the fire in front of himself slowly burn the scraps of wood he had gathered from nearby. The softness of her voice that had instantly calmed him down before he had awoken the next morning to find that it was only a dream.

But unaware to his knowledge as she watches Oliver sitting silently listening to Thea and Laurel talking an internal battle rages on inside of Moira Queen. An internal battle over so many different things. Mostly so much guilt she feels towards her son.

The guilt of when she saw the look in his eyes for the first time at the hospital. The look of so much pain in his eyes. Pain the was only proven to her when she had a private conversation with Oliver's doctor learning details no mother should ever want to hear about their child. Information that he had suffered not only so much physical pain but also psychological pain as well.

Guilt for when she saw the emotion in his eyes when he noticed Walter's arm around her waist. Something that she knew he would be quick to put together and see as an act of betrayal. Betrayal to his father. Betrayal for moving on from his father even though they were never officially declared dead just lost at sea. The ultimate act of betrayal in his eyes.

However that was not only what she was guilty about. She was also guilty about a deep dark secret that she had been keeping for so many years. The truth about what had really happened on the Queen's Gambit. What really happened to the boat. The truth as to why Oliver had suffered for so many years.

Why he had endured so much pain. Pain that he was not meant to endure. Pain that she should have made sure he didn't endure. Made sure that he wasn't on the boat. Made sure he wouldn't have gotten the chance to go out to sea with her husband.

But now as she stares at Oliver with the words of his doctor repeating themselves in her mind Moira makes a promise to herself. A promise to her son that she will do everything in her power to help him recover. She would hire the best doctors money could buy. She would give him all the time he would need to recover. She would do whatever it took to ensure that he would live the rest of his life with no worries. No burdens from the outside world. No worries about anything other than what he wanted.

And right away she could tell what he wanted. Not only were his eyes telling her this right now but from the words he had spoken at the hospital. The words of where Laurel was. Laurel Lance. A fine young woman in her opinion. A woman that she had always liked from the moment she had met her when she was a teenager. The woman that she knew her daughter looks up to as a big sister. Especially how the two reacted around each other.

But what she admired most about this woman was the impact she had made on her son's life. How she had become the voice of reason for him. How she had became a good influence on him the moment they started dating. Influence that lead to him not only stop his club hopping days but for him to also bond more with Thea.

Something that always brought a smile to her face when she would see the three of them sprawled together inside of the living room watching some new movie that had just come out. See them outside in the garden watching the sun set in the distance.

As she sees Oliver along with Laurel slowly getting out of their chairs and make their way out of the dining room with guilt felt eyes Moira looks over towards Walter seeing the same look before she suddenly gives him a nod and gets up from her chair to follow after them once she sees Walter giving her a slight nod. Hearing the sound of the front door opening and closing Moira stops dead in her tracks at the entrance of the mansion as once again the words of Oliver's doctor enters into her mind once again.

Words of wisdom he had given to her as to handle everything he had seen coming from Oliver. How to handle a few things that she knew Oliver had kept away from the doctor including his sleeping habits. Of how Oliver had been described as a patient that looked as if he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in years.

Hearing the sound of the front doors opening once again Moira snaps out of her thoughts as she puts the doctor's words into the back of her mind before she takes a deep breathe as she sees Oliver entering into the mansion without Laurel closing the doors behind himself. As she sees Oliver reaching down to grab his wooden box from the ground that had been left at the door Moira begins to wonder what could possibly be inside of the box before suddenly she glances over her shoulder when she hears footsteps approaching from behind herself.

With his wooden box safely tucked in his hand Oliver slowly looks back up towards Moira with a confused look before he looks over his shoulder to see Walter making his way over towards her. As he watches Walter closely suddenly Oliver watches as Walter stops by his mother's side as he sees his mother tense up from his presence before he slowly gives her a small smile.

" I'm glad that you have gotten back together with Laurel."

As he gives her the slightest of nods Oliver watches Moira tense up once again when he sees Walter gently putting a hand on her shoulder before he watches her glance over towards Walter then back towards him as she takes a deep breathe.

" Oliver about…."

" It's fine mom. I understand. You moved on from dad when you thought he was dead at sea just like i was. I understand more than you will ever know."

Looking on Oliver watches as Moira and Walter share a surprised look with each other before a small smile forms on each of their faces.

" Well it's getting late. I'm going to bed."

As he slowly walks past Moira and Walter and starts to descend up the stairs towards the next level of the mansion sensing a pair of eyes watching Oliver glances over his shoulder to see Moira and Walter looking towards him with a smile before he slowly ascends up the stairs and down the hallway towards his room.

Hearing the sound of some music being played from the outside of Thea's door as he passes on by Oliver slowly comes to a stop before slowly with a smile on his face Oliver reaches up and knocks on the door with his free hand. As he hears the sound of the music dying down Oliver slowly reaches for the door handle.

" Come in. It's unlocked."

Reaching down Oliver opens up the door before a smile comes to his face when he sees Thea lying down on her bed like he used to see her doing countless times before listening to music.

Music that often drove him sometimes insane to hear on a nightly basis but also at times for him to listen with her. Listen to soundtrack after sound track of bands before he would surprise her now and then with front row seat concert tickets. As he sees Thea opening her eyes to look towards his direction Oliver snaps out of his thoughts before he gives her a small smile.

" What's up Ollie? Is everything okay?"

" Yeah. Everything is okay now. I just wanted to say goodnight to you and wanted to see that if you didn't have any plans tomorrow if you wanted to spend the day out with me. I don't care if you drag me out to go shopping and be your bag holder. I just want to spend some time with you."

For the next few seconds Oliver watches as the biggest smile he had ever seen forms on Thea's face as she slowly gets off her bed before he watches her slowly make her way towards him.

" You are going to regret those words Ollie."

Suddenly without having anytime to react Oliver feels Thea wrapping her arms around him for a embrace. An embrace that he quickly returns with his free hand as a smile forms on his face before just seconds later he feels Thea pull back to give him a nod.

" Okay Ollie. You have got yourself a deal. First thing in the morning we are off to the mall."

As he sees a smile returning to Thea's face Oliver gives her a nod before he slowly starts to walk towards the open doorway before he comes to a stop to look over his shoulder at Thea.

" Good night Speedy."

" Good night Ollie."

Turning his attention back forward Oliver walks out of Thea's room closing the door behind himself before he slowly walks down towards the hallway into his bedroom. A bedroom that once seemed so familiar to himself now seemed unrecognizable. Sure he had looked around the first time when he had previously enter the room a few hours ago but now he felt as if he was in unknown territory. Unknown waters for the first time.

As he silently closes his bedroom door behind himself and slowly makes his way towards his bed Oliver can't help but glance around the room once again as a few memories start to come flooding into his mind. Memories of similar times when it was just him and Laurel. Them just laying on his bed. Him attempting to have a few study breaks with Laurel when she was studying.

Snapping out of these thoughts Oliver gently places his wooden box down onto the bed before after just a few seconds of staring down at the box he slowly reaches down to undo the locks on the box and slowly opens the box revealing his possessions from the island. The objects that he had always carried with him each and every single day. A ripped hooded sleeveless green shirt and pair of ripped pants. A box along with a dozen arrows made of wood that the island provided to him. And most important of all his most prized possession that laid on top.

The object that had kept him alive over the years. His possession that gave him strength each and everyday he would look down at it in his hands. A picture of Laurel. The very same picture she had given to him the day he had set sail with his father. A picture that always no matter how hurt he was. No matter how much he didn't think he was going to make it would give him the strength to go on. As he reaches down and gently takes the small picture in his hands and starts to trace Laurel's smiling face Oliver can't help but think back to that day.

The day he set sail. How she had surprised him at the Queen's Gambit. How she told him the picture was in case he missed her when he was at sea. Something that only she knew how powerful those words would be for the coming years. How powerful her next action was when she kissed him. How he had dreamed of that moment so many times on the island along with their greatest hits.

Placing the picture down gently on the bed Oliver turns his attention back towards his wooden box as he reaches his hand under his island clothes when suddenly he pulls his hand out of the box revealing a book. A black book belonging to his father. His father's journal.

The very same journal that contains a secret inside. A list of men and women that have wronged the city. What they did he didn't know. All he knew was the promise he had made to his father. The promise that he would do everything it took to right his wrongs. To save his city. But how?

As he slowly walks away from the bed with the journal in his hands and slowly makes his way towards the bathroom inside of his room thinking about what he could possibly do to keep his promise suddenly Oliver comes to a stop when he sees his reflection in a nearby mirror. A face that is unrecognizable to him. His own face. The face of a stranger in his eyes.

Reaching up with his free hand Oliver gently places his hand on his cheek as he studies himself in the mirror. Studying what he sees reflecting off the mirror towards himself. Snapping out of his thoughts Oliver slowly turns away from the mirror and slowly makes his way into the bathroom closing the door behind himself.

* * *

He's home. These are the words going through the mind of Thea as she stares up at the ceiling of her room with a smile across her face. Her older brother is back. That he is alive and has been alive for the past 5 years. Something in her heart she knew would happen one day.

That one day he would return home. He would return home to her and Laurel. He would find a way to make it back to Starling City. And sure enough after 5 long years her prayers were finally answered. He had made it home. Now it was time for him to heal. Time for him to heal just like everyone else. Time for her to finally heal.

To finally be able to start to have a normal life again. To start to have a family once again. Unlike what had happened the last couple of years. Very long years for her. Years that consisted of her sitting out back in the garden all alone staring up at the sky. Sometimes with Laurel sitting next to her side. Days where she rarely spoke to her mother. Days where she would lock herself away in her room refusing to come out.

But now that he was back she no longer had to worry. Things would slowly go back to being normal. She would watch her older brother slowly heal along with herself. She would help him every step of the way. The same she knew could be said of Laurel.

The woman that she knew in her heart Oliver belongs with. The woman that she has always considered to be her older sister. Someone she could always go to whenever she was in trouble or needed some advice. The woman that she knew one day would be the next Mrs Queen.

Hearing the sound of a scream coming from the hallway Thea snaps out of her thoughts and quickly gets off her bed before suddenly her eyes widen when she recognizes who is screaming. Racing out of her room Thea quickly makes her way out down the hallway and towards Oliver's room and throws open the door before suddenly her eyes widen when she hears Oliver screaming as he thrashes around across his bed.

As she slowly takes a couple of steps forward suddenly Thea comes to a stop when she hears two pairs of footsteps quickly approaching before she sees Moira and Walter stopping directly behind her with wide eyes from what they are seeing. Turning her attention back forward Thea slowly makes her way over towards Oliver unaware that Moira just missed grabbing her shoulder.

" Thea don't touch him!"

Ignoring her mother's call Thea races over to the bed before she gently kneels down next to Oliver as she slowly shakes him.

" Ollie! Ollie wake up!"

As she continues to watch Oliver thrash around his bed unresponsive to her words with tears forming in her eyes Thea shakes him even harder.

" Ollie it's only a dream! Please wake up!"

Suddenly Thea's eyes go wide when she sees Oliver snap his eyes open before within a second she feels herself being brought into a tight embrace. As she wraps her arms around Oliver and feels his head on her shoulder Thea forces her eyes to close as tears slowly trickle down her cheeks to the bed.

" Shhh. It's okay Ollie. You're safe."

As she feels Oliver shaking his head as he mumbles something that she can't understand Thea opens her eyes to glance over her shoulder to see Moira whispering something to Walter before suddenly she watches them disappear around the corner. Without letting go for a single second Thea holds the embrace for the next few minutes as she feels Oliver shaking in her arms in totally fear from whatever he was dreaming about when suddenly she slowly unwraps her arms from around him as she knows what will help him calm down.

Slowly reaching up Thea places her hands gently on each of Oliver's cheeks before she raises his head up to look at her.

" Everything is going to be okay Ollie. I'll be right back."

Slowly getting up from the ground Thea makes her way out of Oliver's room as she sees in the corner of her eye Oliver looking down towards his hands that are shaking viciously before she quickly makes her way back into her bed to grab her cellphone.

Quickly running through her contacts Thea dials the number she is seeking before she places the phone up to her ear. As she hears the other line keep ringing Thea keeps repeating in her mind to please pick up when suddenly she hears the sound of the phone being answered.

" Thea? It's….2 O'clock in the morning. Is there something wrong?"

" It's Oliver. I need your help."

Suddenly Thea listens as the sound of what she imagines to be Laurel instantly snapping up from her bed echoes through the line.

" What is it!? He is okay!?"

" I don't know. He had some kind of nightmare that has really freaked him out. I've never seen him like this. I need your help to calm him down."

As she hears the sounds of some shouting coming from down the hallway Thea suddenly snaps her attention towards the sound as she slowly makes her way forward.

" Speedy!? Are you there!? What was that sound!?"

" I don't know. Please hurry."

Snapping her phone shut with a thud Thea takes off back down the hallway and down towards Oliver's room when suddenly her eyes widen as she looks into the open doorway to see Walter along with a few of the mansion's security guards holding down Oliver on his bed while she sees Moira in the corner of her eye with a needle in her hands.

" What the hell are you doing!?"

Without giving anyone in the room anytime to react Thea suddenly rushes forward and using all her might pushes everyone away from Oliver freeing him from their grasps before her eyes widen again when she sees Oliver's eyes start to get heavy and his body slowly relaxing on the bed. Reaching down Thea gently takes Oliver's head in her hands as she sees him fighting to keep his eyes open before she snaps her head around to look over her shoulder at Moira.

" What the hell did you do to him!?"

" I'm helping Oliver."

" By drugging him!? How can that possibly be helping him!?"

Snapping her head back forward letting out a grunt Thea slowly starts to help Oliver sit up on the bed as she puts his arm around her shoulders before she slowly starts to rise up from the bed bringing Oliver with her.

" What the hell are you doing Thea!?"

" I'm protecting my brother and am getting him the hell away from you."

Taking slow and steady steps Thea starts to lead over out of the bedroom as he sees a security guard reaching for her before she snaps her head towards him to give him an intense glare.

" Don't you dare touch me!"

As she sees the security guard retracting his hand Thea slowly leads Oliver down the hallway and towards the stairs as she feels around in her jeans pockets for her car keys. Feeling her keys in her pocket Thea quickly snatches the keys from her pocket and slowly descends down the stairs with Oliver before she looks over to Oliver as she hears him mumbling.

" Run Thea."

" What?"

" You need to run Thea."

" No! I'm not going anywhere without you."

Making it down the stairs Thea quickly leads Oliver outside to her car and slowly helps lay down in the backseat before she quickly rushes towards the driver's door as she hears the sound of the entrance doors to the mansion opening revealing Moira and Walter.

" Thea!"

Racing inside Thea quickly puts her car key into the ignition bringing the car to life before she steps down hard on the gas sending the car flying forward at high speed as she sees in the back mirror Moira and Walter running down from the entrance. As she sees Moira and Walter disappear into the distance reaching into her pocket Thea grabs her cellphone out of her pocket and dials Laurel's number before she places the phone to her ear as she looks in the front mirror to see Oliver not moving in the backseat other than his stomach rising up slowly.

After just one ring suddenly Thea hears the line being picked up from the other side and the sound of a door closing echoing through the phone.

" Is everything okay Speedy!? Is Oliver okay!?"

" I'm on my way over with Oliver right now."

" What's going on? What happened?"

" My mother did something to Oliver. I think she drugged him. I don't know. I should be at your apartment complex in a couple of minutes."

" I'll be waiting outside."

Snapping her phone shut with a thud Thea tosses her cellphone into the passenger's seat as she looks into her front mirror seeing Oliver's sleeping form before she turns her attention back forward and steps harder on the gas sending the car flying down the road at high speed.

* * *

Within minutes of flying down the road at her car's top speed Thea brings her car to a stop as she sees Laurel's apartment complex coming into view before she slowly pulls her car into the complex's parking lot as she sees Laurel making her way quickly over from her car. As she turns off the car and hears the sound of a back seat door being opened Thea looks over her shoulder to see Laurel kneeling down next to Oliver with his head in her hands as she watches her inspect Oliver's face gently before slowly she watches Laurel look up towards her.

" We need to get him inside."

Giving Laurel a nod Thea quickly exits out of the car and makes her way over towards Laurel's side before for the next minute she gently helps Laurel retrieve Oliver out of the car and helps lead him to the apartment complex. As she looks over to her side to see Laurel glancing over towards Oliver with a few emotions she couldn't read coming from her eyes Thea snaps her head back forward and helps lead Oliver up the stairs along with Laurel towards Laurel's apartment before within minutes of entering she helps lower Oliver down onto Laurel's bed.

" Is he going to be okay?"

Turning her head away from Oliver slowly Thea looks over towards Laurel seeing her giving her a nod as her eyes remain focused on Oliver.

" He's going to be fine Speedy. From what you told me you're mother must have given Oliver something to help him sleep."

" No way! You didn't see what they were doing to him."

" What do you mean? What were they doing to him?"

" Walter and some of the security staff of the mansion were holding down Oliver on the bed when he was screaming at them to stop while my mother was holding a fucking needle in her hand!"

As she looks down towards Oliver's sleeping form unaware to her knowledge slowly Laurel's hands start to clutch into tight fists before after just a few seconds they unclenched as she takes a deep breathe to look over at Thea seeing her staring down at Oliver.

" Are you going to be okay Speedy?"

" I don't know. When i was leading Ollie out of the mansion he told me to run."

" Why would he tell you to run?"

" I don't know. I really freaked out about all of this. Ollie was pleading with me to run as if i was in danger or something?"

" He probably something Ollie saw in his dream. Whatever he dreamed about scared him and made him go into protect mode of everyone close to him. Neither of us know what happened to him while he was gone. That's what terrifies me the most."

Turning her attention away Laurel looks back down towards Oliver with concern riddled across her face as for the next couple of seconds she slowly gets lost into her thoughts about everything she had just heard coming from Thea to only snap out of her thoughts when she sees Thea looking towards her out of the corner of her eye.

" Can i sleep here tonight? I really don't want to be home right now."

As a small smile forms on her face Laurel gives Thea a nod before she slowly leads Thea into her living room towards her couch. Leaving Thea's side for just a minute Laurel walks around her apartment gathering a few bedding supplies for Thea before she leaves Thea's side and makes her way back towards her bedroom. As she nears her bedroom to see Oliver sleeping on her bed Laurel quietly closes her door behind herself and slowly makes her way towards the bed before within seconds she sits down on the bed and starts to gently stroke Oliver's hair.

After just a few seconds of staring down at Oliver's face in silence suddenly Laurel's eyes widen when she sees Oliver's eyes move.

" Run Thea."

" Shhh. Everything is okay Ollie. I'm here now."

" Laurel?"

With a smile forming on her face Laurel gives Oliver a nod as she continues to gently stroke his hair.

" Ollie what is going on?"

" Pocket…."

With a confused look coming across her face Laurel reaches down with her free hand and starts patting at his pockets of the sweatpants he is wearing when suddenly she comes to a stop as she feels an object in his right pocket. Gently reaching into his pocket Laurel grabs a firm hold of the object before she retracts her hand revealing a black book. For the next few seconds Laurel inspects the book with interested eyes before she looks back down towards Oliver with a confused look.

" What is this?"

" No more secrets…."

Turning her attention towards the book in her hands Laurel quickly flips through the book seeing every page completely empty as a confused look comes across her face.

" I don't understand."

Taking her eyes away from the book slowly Laurel looks back down to see Oliver's eyes fully closed and his chest starting to rise up and down slowly before she turns her attention back towards the book. Placing the book down Laurel slowly lays down on the bed next to Oliver taking his head in her hands and placing his head gently on her chest before she slowly reaches over and takes the black book in her hand once again.


	3. Home?

Feeling a bright light slowly trickling through her closed eyelids as she lets out a yawn slowly Laurel opens up her eyes before a small smile forms on her face when she sees what position she is in. A position of feeling someone with their arms wrapped around her. Looking down Laurel's smile widens when she sees the state of Oliver's face.

The look of seeing him in a peaceful sleep. Something she had a strong feeling he hasn't had for over the last 5 years. But with that questions that had entered into her mind the moment she found the black book in his pocket come flooding back into her mind as she stares down at his sleeping form. Questions of what happened to him on that island? What did he mean by when he said no more secrets?

Shaking these thoughts out of her head slowly Laurel untangles herself away from Oliver's grasp as she reaches over and grabs a firm hold of the black book. As she quietly gets up from her bed and slowly makes her way over towards her dresser Laurel can't help but look down towards the book in her hand with interested eyes. Interested in knowing what was so special about the book? Was there something hidden inside? Is it meant to symbolize that Oliver would never lie to her again by writing his confessions in this book?

Putting these thoughts on the back burner Laurel grabs a new set of work clothes from her dresser quietly before she throws the black book on top of the clothes and slowly exits out of her bedroom. Quietly losing her bedroom door behind herself as she turns her attention forward towards the living room Laurel can't help but to smile over towards Thea as he sees her cuddled up next to a pillow with another safely tucked into her arms with a smile across her face.

Letting out a silent chuckle Laurel slowly tiptoes her way past Thea before just a couple of seconds later she closes her bathroom door behind herself. As she puts her work clothes on the sink and slowly starts to undress Laurel can't help but glance down towards the black book on the sink every few seconds before after a few seconds Laurel lets out a sigh as she makes her way over towards her shower and steps inside.

For the next 15 minutes as she feels hot water slowly washing across her body Laurel can't help but get lost back into her thoughts again as the previous day comes back to her.

A day filled with anger. A day filled with happiness. How she had felt so angry when she saw Oliver Queen reappear before her eyes at her apartment. Something she had never thought she would ever see again. A sight that a part of her had hoped for so long she would never see. But another part of her at that moment was overjoyed.

Overjoyed at seeing him again. Seeing the man that for so long she had hated. Hated for believing he had caused the death of her little sister Sarah. Hated for believing she had changed him. Hated herself for believing he had changed instead of being the party boy like his father and friends were.

But she was proven wrong in that regard when she saw the look in his eyes when he had told her what had happened. A look she knew in her heart meant he was telling the truth. The look of so much pain when he confessed over and over again that he was sorry for not being able to save her sister.

To not be able to save her from her own ways. Save her from her ego to walk her own path. A look that told her so many things at that moment. The pure guilt that he was caring for truly believing he had caused her sister's death. Guilt that he hadn't done enough to ensure Sarah's survival.

And yet there was something else she saw in his eyes. A look she had only seen once before when she looked at her reflection when she heard the news of the Queen's Gambit being lost at sea. A look describing intense pain. A pain that she was terrified of. Especially of what could have happened to him while he was away. Pain of enduring unimaginable things for the last 5 years.

But as quick as she saw the pain she had watched him quickly disappear from her with the look of defeat across his face. The look that nothing truly mattered to him anymore. A look of so much pain. It was then at that moment she knew where she needed to be. She needed to be with him. She needed to help take away his pain. She needed to be with him.

As she had made her way towards the mansion the memory of so many emotions had run through her mind. The memory of feeling a trace of anger still inside of her for a piece of her believing that what he had told her was a lie. But once she had listened in quietly as Oliver confessed everything to Thea from inside of his bedroom any trace of anger she had quickly vanished away and the need to be in his arms became far too great for her to care about anything else at that moment.

A moment a piece of her has prayed to happen for over 5 long years to happen. To feel his arms wrapped around her. To feel him kissing her with passion only she knew he could provide to her.

Snapping out of her thoughts Laurel reaches over for her shower knob and turns off her shower before she steps out of the shower and slowly makes her way over towards the sink. As she reaches over and grabs a nearby towel and starts drying herself off Laurel can't help but look down once again at the black book on the sink before she slowly starts to get dressed.

As she applies the last item completing her attire letting out a sigh Laurel reaches down and opens up the black book before she starts to quickly go through the pages of the book when suddenly she comes to a stop when she thinks she sees a few words on one of the pages she passed. With a confused look forming on her face Laurel slowly flips the pages back to not see any words located anywhere before she shakes her head saying to herself that she must have imagined it.

Closing the book with a thud Laurel gathers her clothes from the ground as she tucks the book in between her clothes and slowly makes her way out of the bathroom before suddenly Laurel comes to a stop when she hears Thea's voice from the living room.

Reaching over Laurel quietly opens up the bathroom door and slowly makes her way into the living room before she looks over towards the living room couch to see Thea sitting on the couch next to a awakened Oliver as she sees him looking towards the ground.

" How are you feeling Ollie? Looks like mom gave you one hell of a hangover drug."

As she hears Oliver letting out a small chuckle Laurel rolls her eyes before she watches Oliver reach up to rub his eyes.

" So how are you feeling Ollie?"

Looking on Laurel slowly watches Oliver and Thea turn to look towards her with the former giving her a small smile.

" I'm feeling alright. Thank you for letting us stay here last night."

As he sees Laurel giving him a smile Oliver watches her slowly make her way through the living room and towards the kitchen area before he sees her stop to look over her shoulder at him.

" I will make us some coffee."

Receiving a nod Laurel turns her attention back forward before she slowly enters into her kitchen with a smile across her face. As she gets her coffee machine going and starts to gather a few cups suddenly Laurel turns her attention back towards the living room when she hears Thea taking a deep breathe.

" Ollie what happened last night?"

Suddenly Laurel's eyes widen as she sees from her spot in the kitchen Oliver slowly lower his head down to look towards the ground before she watches Thea slowly scoot over closer to him on the couch.

" It was just a nightmare."

" What was your nightmare about? Was it about me? Why did you tell me to run?"

As she listens in to Oliver going dead silent slowly Laurel makes her way out of the kitchen and towards the open doorway before she sees Thea leaning closer to Oliver as she sees him closing his eyes.

" Ollie?"

Feeling a pair of eyes watching her slowly Thea takes her eyes away from Oliver to look up towards the kitchen before she sees Laurel looking towards her. As she sees Laurel shaking her head Thea glances over towards Oliver before she gives Laurel a slight nod and watches her disappear back around the corner into the kitchen.

After just a mere few minutes with concern riddled across her face Laurel slowly makes her way into the living room with 3 coffee mugs as she sees Oliver looking down towards the ground with his eyes shut before she slowly sits down on the couch next to him as she places the mugs on her coffee table.

Seeing Oliver's eyes open to glance towards her direction briefly reaching over Laurel gently grabs his hands and gives him a small squeeze as she gives him a small smile.

" Ollie?"

As she slowly sees Oliver looking up towards her with the same look of pain she had seen just a mere day ago Laurel gives his hand a small squeeze as her concern for him deepens.

" It's okay. You're safe now. It's only us in this room. When you are ready you can tell us. Okay?"

For the next few seconds Laurel looks into Oliver's eyes in silence before she watches him give her a small nod. As she returns the nod Laurel reaches over towards the table and hands Oliver a coffee mug before for the next couple of minutes Laurel watches with concern along with Thea as Oliver slowly sips his coffee while he stares down at the floorboard avoiding their eye contact.

With her concern deepening Laurel for a brief second glances down towards her watch to see that she needs to go off to work before she slowly gets up from the couch as she sees Oliver glancing up towards her. With a small smile coming across her face Laurel reaches down with her free hand and places it on Oliver's cheek before her smile widens when she feels Oliver leaning his head into her hand.

Rubbing her thumb gently across his cheek Laurel slowly pulls her hand away as she walks over towards the kitchen with her coffee mug when within seconds she is joined by Thea and Oliver.

As she deposits the mugs into her kitchen sink and slowly walks to the door to her apartment to gather her things Laurel glances over her shoulder to see Oliver looking back down towards the floorboard as she sees Thea looking behind him with concern across her face.

Gathering her things Laurel slowly leads Oliver and Thea out of her apartment locking the door behind them before she slowly leads them out of the apartment complex to the parking lot. As the near her car suddenly Laurel comes to a stop and turns to look at Oliver before in a sudden move she brings him into a gentle kiss.

" I will see you in a little while."

As she feels him nodding his head against her own Laurel gives him a small smile as she unwraps her arms from around the back of his neck and slowly makes her way over towards her car. Reaching into her pocket as she looks over her shoulder to see Thea looking in her direction as she follows after Oliver with a serious expression coming across her face Laurel holds up her cellphone up into the air and points to it with her free hand before she watches Thea give her a nod.

Now just minutes later as she drives slowly back towards the mansion and to where she knows her furious mother will be Thea every few seconds can't help but glance over towards Oliver with concern as she would see him staring out the passenger's window in dead silence as if he is replaying a horrible memory in his mind. A memory she knew must have been extremely painful for him from the reflection of his face from the window. The look in his eyes that described it all.

However as she continues to drive through the city Thea can't help but think of Oliver's words from just over a couple of hours ago. The words to run. Questions of what did that mean. What did he mean by run? Was she in danger? She had heard the panic is his voice. Heard the pleading in his voice to run away. But run away from what? Was it like Laurel said? That he was only saying that because of the nightmare he had. Or was it something else?

As she sees the mansion coming into view Thea snaps out of her thoughts and slowly mentally prepares herself to what is going to happen the moment she walks back into the mansion with Oliver. Mentally prepare herself for what she knew to be a yelling match between her and her mother. To prepare herself to defend her actions for what she believed to be protecting her older brother.

Just like how she knew he would do for her. After all he has always done it in the past. And now she knew without a shadow of a doubt he would be more than willing to defend her now from anybody.

Pulling the car to a stop Thea takes a deep breathe as she turns off the ignition of the car before she slowly exits out of her car and makes her way over towards the front doors of the mansion with Oliver following behind her. As she reaches over to open up the front door suddenly Thea comes to a stop when she feels Oliver gently placing a hand on her shoulder before she slowly feels herself being pushed behind him as he reaches for the front door.

An act that brings a ghost smile to Thea's face as she thinks he is the same old Oliver. Always looking out for her.

Snapping out of her thoughts Thea watches Oliver open the front doors into the mansion and slowly enter before she follows after him closing the door behind herself. As she glances around seeing nobody in sight Thea lets out a sigh in relief before slowly she turns her attention towards the side when she hears footsteps approaching.

Letting out a groan Thea watches Moira slowly emerge from behind the corner with an angry expression across her face before she slowly matches the expression with equal intensity.

" And just where the hell have you been!? You had me worried sick!"

" Oh like you really care!"

" Off course i care Thea! I'm your mother!"

" Then where were you when i needed you the most! Huh! Where were you when i was crying myself to sleep every night! Where mom! Where!"

As he hears Thea and Moira going back and forth arguing Oliver closes his eyes as the guilt of the pain that Thea experienced while he was gone enters his mind. The guilt of not being there for his little sister. The guilt of hearing the pain she had gone through every single night he was away.

Pain he knew too well as he would often get lost in his own thoughts on the island thinking about her and Laurel. Thinking about all the times the three of them had spent time together. The memories of just being content on watching a movie with them while he had an arm around each of their shoulders. Memories of sharing laughs in the garden as they would watch the sun set in the distance.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he hears Thea taking a few deep breathes as she stares at Moira with an intense glare reaching over Oliver puts his hand gently on Thea's shoulder before as he sees Thea turning to look towards his direction Oliver reaches over with her free hand and pulls her into an embrace.

An embrace that after just a mere second he feels Thea returning in full as he feels Thea burying her head into his chest before slowly he places his head on her shoulder and leans over towards her ear.

" Go get dressed Speedy. I'll be right behind you."

As he feels Thea unburying her head out of his chest leaning back Oliver looks down to see Thea looking up towards him with a look that she didn't agree before he sends her a small smile.

" Everything is going to be okay. Go get dressed. You can drag me to whatever store you like after."

For the next few seconds Oliver stares down at Thea in complete silence before suddenly the silence is broken when he hears Thea letting out a sigh as he feels her arms unwrapping from his back. As he watches Thea walk over and ascend the stairs leading up towards the second level Oliver can't help but send Thea a smile every time he sees her stop to glance over her shoulder at him with concern.

After just a couple of seconds of seeing Thea disappearing out of sight and hearing the sound of her bedroom door closing slowly Oliver turns his head away from the stairs to look over towards Moira seeing her looking at him with concern.

" The same question applies to you as well. Just where have you and Thea been? You had me worried sick."

" We were staying over a close friend's house. A very close friend. Since we are on the subject of questioning each other what in the hell were you doing last night?"

" I was just helping you."

" You have a funny way of showing it. I don't think drugging someone is protecting them."

" You may not agree with it but it had to be done. Drugging you without your permission was my way of protecting you. You may not like it. Hell you may not even agree with my methods but it had to be done.

I've seen all the test results from your doctors. I know you have been deprived of sleep. I know you must have nightmares every single night that don't allow you to have any rest. Any relief when you sleep. I was only trying to help you. Just like how it's my job to protect you and Thea. No matter the cost."

Without giving Oliver any chance to respond Moira turns around and slowly starts to walk out of the room before she comes to a dead stop when she nears an open doorway leading into the living room area of the mansion. Taking a deep breathe slowly Moira looks over her shoulder to see Oliver looking at her with an unreadable expression across his face as she gives him a small smile.

" I have arranged for you to meet with a few doctors this afternoon. The best doctors in Starling City. They will be able to help…."

" No. I'm not going to make those appointments."

As he sees Moira's eyes widen in a sudden move Oliver snaps his body around and slowly makes his way towards the stairs unaware that Moira is slowly following after him before as he starts to ascend the stairs he glances over his shoulder to see Moira looking towards him with an angry look from the middle of the room.

" You need help!"

Stopping dead in his tracks Oliver looks over his shoulder and down towards the middle of the entrance to see Moira looking towards him with watery eyes.

" I don't know what happened to you while you were away. I can't imagine what you had gone through. But i'm telling you this because i love you. Please let someone in. This pain you are feeling inside will slowly destroy you unless you let someone in. Let me help you."

Taking a shaky breathe Oliver slowly shakes his head as he looks at Moira before he watches a lone tear escape his mother's eye to the ground below.

" I'm sorry. You can't help me. Nobody can."

Turning his head back forward Oliver takes a deep breathe as he slowly ascends up the rest of the stairs not catching the tears escaping Moira's eyes to the ground below before he slowly makes his way towards his room.

As he enters his bedroom closing his bedroom door behind himself slowly Oliver leans his back against the closed door and slowly starts to slide down the door to the ground below before as he hits the ground he reaches up to cradle his head in his hands.

As he takes slow and steady breathes Oliver leans his head back to hit the bedroom door as he replays the words of his mother in his mind. Words that he knew were true. That he did need help. Help he desperately needed. But help he couldn't receive.

Help that if he was to receive would reveal the truth about what had happened to him on that island. Truth that would make everyone look at him different. Not as a survivor. Not as a big brother or son. Not as a lover. The only thing they would see is a victim. A man that had suffered so many beatings. So many torture sessions. Sessions that would go on for hours to only start up again the next day.

For the next few minutes as he remains seated on the ground leaning up against his bedroom door hearing loud whispers coming from down the hallway by whom he expected to be Thea and Moira slowly Oliver regains his composure before in a sudden move Oliver rises up to his feet and makes his way over towards his dresser in the corner of the room. Grabbing the first set of clothes that he could find in the first drawer Oliver slowly makes his way over towards the bed and starts to undress as he throws his new set of clothes on the bed.

After just a few minutes of getting his lower body dressed suddenly Oliver comes to a stop when he looks over to the side to see his reflection in a nearby mirror. A image of someone that looked as if they went to hell and back. Ignoring the shirt on the bed slowly Oliver makes his way towards the mirror as he slowly reaches his hand up towards his chest to trace each of his scars.

Scars that each told a story. A few small stab wounds that had been delivered to his chest that went straight through his back. A small scar next to his right shoulder that had pierced through the other side. And most disturbing of all the scar on his right side. The scar that he would often dream about every single night being given to him. The memory of having a large blade being carved deep inside of his side as he was questioned for information. Information he refused to give up.

As he slowly reaches down and starts to trace the scar gently with his fingers with closed eyes unaware to Oliver's knowledge his bedroom door quietly opens revealing Thea on the other side.

" Are you ready to…."

Suddenly Oliver's eyes pop open as he snaps his head to look over towards the open doorway to see Thea looking towards him with wide and watery eyes as she eyeballs the scars on his chest. Quickly turning his body away Oliver closes his eyes as he hears silent footsteps making their way towards him.

" Don't you know how to knock!"

Ignoring Oliver's tone Thea continues to slowly make her way over towards Oliver before she gently puts her hands on his arms and moves them away from his chest as she stops in front of him.

" Mom mentioned you had scars. But not like this."

As she looks all across Oliver's chest to see every single one of his scars Thea can't help the tears from slowly fall from her eyes to the ground below as one thing goes through her mind. Who would do this to another human being? What kind of monster would do this to another? Snapping out of her thoughts Thea slowly looks up towards Oliver's face seeing him avoiding her eye contact as he looks towards the floorboard.

" What happened to you out there? Who did this?"

For the next few seconds Thea stares at Oliver in dead silence as she continues to see him staring towards the floorboard before she lets out a huff as an intense glare comes across her face.

" You never want to talk to me about anything!"

As she turns around and slowly takes a few steps away from Oliver intending to leave the room suddenly Thea comes to a stop when she feels her wrist being grabbed. Taking a deep breathe Thea snaps her head to look at Oliver before her glare suddenly disappears when she sees Oliver's eyes watering as he glances back and forth between her and the floorboard.

" It's not that Speedy. I have to protect you."

With her facial features softening and her concern growing Thea slowly turns around to face Oliver before she takes a few steps forward towards him.

" From what? What are you protecting me from?"

" Everything. If you knew what happened to me when i was on that island you wouldn't look at me the way you do now. You would only see me as damaged. A monster just like i do."

" I will never look at you like that. Do you know what i see when i look at you? I see my older brother. I see Ollie. Just like how i know Laurel does. No matter what happened to you always remember that we only see you and not the scars."

Without giving Oliver any chance to react Thea suddenly reaches over and pulls Oliver into an embrace. An embrace after feeling Oliver tense up from the shock Thea seconds later feels him returning the embrace as she buries her head into his shoulder. For the next couple of seconds as Thea closes her eyes and attempts the tears to stop free falling from her eyes a silent promise is made in her head.

A promise to Oliver. The promise that she will find those responsible for this. She will find them and make them pay for what they have done. Taking a deep breathe slowly Thea releases Oliver from her embrace before she looks up towards Oliver as she wipes the tears away from her eyes.

" There is something, I want to show you around back."

With a confused look coming across his face Oliver slowly follows after Thea towards the open doorway as he grabs his shirt from his bed and follows after her out of the room.


	4. Catching Up

As he follows after Thea around the mansion and through the family's gardens a look of confusion could be seen across the face of Oliver Queen. Confusion of where Thea could possibly be bringing him. Confusion of what she wanted to show him. However as he continues to follow after Thea through the garden Oliver can't help but think back to all of the memories he has had in this place.

The memories of watching the sun set along with Laurel and Thea almost every single day. Memories of playing games of hide and seek along with tag with Thea when they were younger. Games that quickly earned her the nickname Speedy. A nickname that has followed her throughout the years to her dismay.

The memories of sharing so many moments with Laurel inside of the garden. Memories of them just sitting outside enjoying each other's company in silence. The memory of asking her out for the first time. The memory of sharing his first kiss with her at a small fountain in the middle of the garden.

Memories that have always stayed inside of his mind throughout the years. Memories that have saved him from going mad through the lonely nights he spent in Lian Yu.

As he sees Thea leading him out of the garden slowly Oliver shakes his head snapping himself out of his thoughts before he follows after Thea in silence when suddenly he comes to a stop when he sees two small objects a small distance away. Objects he never would have thought he would see anywhere near the mansion.

Taking a deep breathe Oliver slowly moves forward when within moments he catches up with Thea and stares down towards the objects with wide eyes.

Two tombstones. One with his name on it while the other contains his father. Tombstones that he guessed Thea must have taken good care of through the years as a small garden of flowers can be seen around the tombstones. Flowers that look still fresh and well taken care of.

" I used to come out here and talk to you everyday. I would talk to you about everything that was going on in my life. My dating life. School. Mom and Walter. Mom used to come out with me but she stopped after a week."

As he hears Thea taking a deep breathe Oliver slowly looks away from his tombstone to look up towards her when he sees her looking towards him with watery eyes.

" Ollie even though you experienced hell it was hell over here too."

Without taking his eyes away from her for a single second Oliver watches Thea slowly break eye contact to look towards the tombstones as tears start to fall down her cheeks to the ground below once again before in a sudden move Oliver reaches over and pulls Thea into a hug. As he feels Thea wrapping her arms around his back Oliver can't help but say silently in his head i'm sorry.

I'm sorry Thea for causing so much pain to you. I'm sorry i wasn't here for you. As he glances down towards the tombstones on the ground Oliver slowly closes his eyes as he tightens his grip around Thea bringing her closer before after a few silent seconds he opens his eyes.

" I'm sorry Thea."

Feeling Thea's grip loosening Oliver looks down to see Thea looking up towards him with a confused look before he slowly looks back over her shoulder towards the tombstones avoiding her eye contact.

" I'm sorry that i wasn't here for you. I swear to you that i will never you or Laurel ever again. I won't break this promise to you."

Turning his attention away from the tombstones Oliver looks back over towards Thea seeing a small smile forming on her face before he feels her wrapping her arms around him once again for an embrace.

An embrace he gladly returns before seconds later he breaks off the embrace and slowly starts to walk away from the tombstones with Thea following after him. As he hears Thea letting out a chuckle Oliver looks over his shoulder to see Thea wiping away the tears from her eyes before he watches her look at him with a small smile across her face.

" So….you and Laurel huh?"

As a smile forms on his face Oliver nods his head at Thea before he turns his head back forward and proceeds to enter into the garden with Thea following close behind him.

" So are you and Laurel a couple again?"

" I'm not sure."

" What do you mean you're not sure? It looked like you guys were being awfully friendly to each other last night if you ask me."

" I didn't ask. I was just happy to spend time with her."

" Well since we are going out anyways i propose this. After you are done taking me shopping like you promised me you would we stop by Laurel's firm and surprise her with lunch. When we are there you can ask Laurel and i can get my future sister in law back."

As she hears Oliver letting out a small laugh Thea can't help but smile brightly at him before seconds later she joins in on his laughter.

* * *

What happened to you on that island? These are the words going through the mind of Laurel Lance as she slowly drives towards Starling City's hospital. Words that have not left her mind the moment she started to drive away from her apartment complex.

Words that kept echoing throughout her mind as she arrived in the parking lot of the legal aid office she works for to only suddenly turn her car around and head in the direction of the hospital. The hospital she knew Oliver had been evaluated in. The very same hospital that had the answers she seeked inside.

But does she want to know these answers? Does she want to know of the horrors he could have faced on the island? As she sees the hospital coming into view putting these questions on the back burner with her mind made up Laurel slowly pulls her car into a parking spot before within minutes she slowly enters into the hospital.

With each step she takes further into the hospital the more uncertainty of wanting to know starts flooding back into her mind. Finding out the reason for the pain in his eyes.

However at the same time she knew in her heart that she needed to know. Needed to know what had brought him so much pain. Needed to know what was scaring him. Scaring him to the point where he had pleaded with his own sister to run. The same fear she had seen in his eyes this morning. The fear of what she would think of him.

A fear she wished she could take away from him. To show him that she didn't care about what had happened to him while he was away. That the only thing that mattered to her was him. Not the mental scars he had received while he was away. Scars she would help him fight and forget every single day.

As these thoughts continued to plague her mind the next couple of minutes seemed to go by in giant blur to Laurel from meeting with a nurse at the nurse's station to being brought over to a side room belonging to the doctor that had evaluated Oliver upon his arrival to the hospital. Now as she sits inside of a small office room waiting for Oliver's doctor to arrive Laurel can't help but to get lost in her own thoughts once again.

But only this time her thoughts were plagued with some of her worst fears. Fears of what if Oliver wasn't alone on this island. What if there were others with him. What if these men and women did something to him. Something so evil and inhuman that it left him scarred for life?

Shaking her head Laurel quickly shakes these thoughts away as she tells herself that it would be impossible. Others would have been found and rescued from that island the same day as Oliver. They would have been mentioned on the news. Wouldn't have they? Wouldn't they have been mentioned?

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching Laurel snaps out of her thoughts and looks over her shoulder with a small smile across her face as she watches a man in a white coat enter into the room with a smile across his face.

" Hello i'm Dr. Neil Lamb. I was told that you needed to speak with me about Oliver Queen yes?"

As Dr Lamb looks over towards Laurel to see her giving him a nod letting out a sigh Dr Lamb slowly takes a seat in his office chair before he looks over towards Laurel.

" I'm afraid the information you are seeking from me is out of the question without the consent of either Oliver Queen or any other member of the Queen family even though i know exactly who you are Ms Lance. Even with your history with Mr Queen, I cannot give you his file without consent from a member of the Queen family."

" Then you know very well that i'm Oliver Queen's girlfriend. If you need the consent of a member of the Queen family to give me the files you have on Oliver then i'll be more than happy to call up his sister right now if you like."

As he studies Laurel's face seeing her staring at him with a serious expression across her face as she reaches into her pocket to grab a cellphone a smile forms on Dr Lamb's face before he slowly turns his head away from Laurel towards his filing cabinet next to his office desk.

" There will be no need for that Ms Lance. I can see you care deeply for Oliver. I can also see that you are not bluffing."

Reaching over Dr Lamb quickly goes through his files searching for Oliver's file before after a few seconds he pulls out the file and closes his cabinet with a thud. Turning his attention back forward reaching out Dr Lamb hands Laurel the file before he slowly sits back down in his office chair.

" I will warn you now. You will see some things that you will not like Ms Lance. Some things you will not be able to unlearn."

For the next few seconds as Laurel stares down at the hospital file in her hands in silence slowly her heart skips a beat as her worst fears start to rise up from the back of her mind. Fear of what if they were true? What if Oliver wasn't alone on that island? What if someone did something to him?

" Like what exactly?"

" When Oliver was admitted into my care, I found that Oliver had…."

Hearing someone suddenly knock coming from behind Laurel snaps her head around to look away from Dr Lamb to see a nurse standing at the open doorway with a medical chart in her hands.

" I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation Dr Lamb but you are needed in room 103. It's urgent."

Giving the nurse a nod Dr Lamb slowly gets up from his office chair and slowly makes his way around his office table to head towards the open doorway. As he nears the open doorway Dr Lamb comes to a stop before he looks over his shoulder towards Laurel seeing her staring directly at him.

" If you will please excuse me Ms Lance. I'm needed elsewhere. Every test i conducted on Oliver is inside that file along with the results. Feel free to take it with you as we have uploaded the test results into our databases."

As she slowly takes her eyes away from Dr Lamb to look down towards the file in her hands slowly Laurel gets up from her chair before she looks back over towards the open doorway to see Dr Lamb still standing at the doorway.

" Ms Lance if i may make a suggestion to you? Talk with Oliver. It will do you better than reading through a file. Hear his side of things before coming to an conclusion."

Giving Dr Lamb a nod Laurel watches him return the nod before she follows him out of the room and heads back towards the entrance of the hospital with the hospital file safely tucked away.

* * *

As he sits in the passenger's seat of Thea's car and watches building after building they pass on by through the passenger's window the only feeling that could describe what Oliver is feeling is happy. Happy to have spent the last few hours out with Thea exploring a few stores. Happy to see the smile on his little sister's face as they would enter into every store she wanted to go to.

New stores that had opened up since he had been gone. New territory for him that also came with some familiar territory as well. The familiar territory of holding stacks of clothing in his arms as he would go through the stores right behind Thea.

Just like old times when he would be roped into going shopping with her and Laurel. Roped into what Thea called being her bag carrier.

But as much as enjoyed spending time with Thea in the back of his mind Oliver felt a mixture of emotions starting to flood into his mind. Guilt for hearing all of the pain Thea had gone through while he was gone. The pain of him not being around causing her to shut everyone out around her except for Laurel.

Especially when he had listened to Thea tell him and Moira that she had cried herself to sleep almost every single night.

If only she knew that from an ocean away he too had experienced the same pains. The pain of missing her. Missing the days he would tease her when she would let out some information to Laurel that she had a new crush at school. Miss the days she would prank him causing him to chase her through the mansion. Miss the days he would see her walking around the mansion with a smile across her face.

Pain that too endured for so long until the moment he had arrived back in the mansion and saw her smiling face looking down towards him from the stairs.

But another emotion was slowly starting to build up inside. The emotion of feeling worried about so many things. Worried about what Thea thought of him. Worried about the look he saw in her eyes when she had seen his scars. The emotion in her eyes that had forced him to look away from her gaze hoping that what he had seen wasn't real. That it was just another hallucination of his.

But it had turned out to be real. Turned out to be real and forced him to let out an inner fear he had brought back with him to Starling City. The fear of what everyone around him would think. What their reactions would be when they would hear about his scars. What their opinions would be about him. Would they still see him as Oliver or just a victim? A victim at the hands of enduring a nightmare world for over 5 years.

Worried about what Laurel thought of him. Did she see him as weak? Did she see him as a victim like he knew his mother did? Even with the reassuring words of Thea entering his mind that they wouldn't look at him any different the worry still slowly started to build up inside.

Worry that she could be wrong. Worried that Laurel would look at him different. See only a monster. Just like how he does when he had seen his reflection for the first time in years. A monster that had endured so much pain. A monster that had been unleashed on some nights as though he was experiencing a dream.

And most of all worried about what Laurel thought when she saw the black book. The book he had brought back with him from the island. His father's journal. A book containing a secret inside of the many journal entries. A secret his father had kept for so many years. A plan to change the city.

The book that had been given to him once he swore a promise to his father. One of the biggest promises of his young life. The promise to right his wrongs. To help save the city.

A promise for so many years he had thought about what his father had meant by those words. Save the city from what? And most disturbing of all how was he suppose to save the city with a book that contained nothing inside. No clues about what his father meant. Until one faithful night when he had made a fire using what the island had provided to him.

A night he had been tempted to use pages of the book to help keep the fire going. That was when he had learned the book did in fact contain secrets within. Secret journal entries written by his father in some kind of special ink that only made the words appear from intense heat. Secrets revealing some kind of group was up to something in Starling City. Up to something that would change the city forever.

His father's most prized possession. The book that could help unravel a plot against the city. A journal he knew had to be placed into safekeeping. Had to be in the hands of someone pure. Someone that would use the information inside to bring down justice against all those that would harm the city in their own way.

A woman that he knew would ensure nobody would come to harm. But how could he tell her about the journal? How could he reveal to her the secrets of the journal? Secrets that would put her into harm's way?

" So what should we pick up Laurel for lunch Ollie?

Snapping out of his thoughts suddenly a small smile forms on Oliver's face when he recognizes the road they are on. A road that he used to drive down all the time. A road containing a few restaurants he used to take Laurel and Thea out to all the time. Restaurants that quickly became their favorites. Resturants they had quickly become routine customers in.

Slowly turning his head away from the passenger's seat window Oliver looks over towards Thea seeing her giving him a small smile.

" Oh i know that look."

* * *

Talk with Oliver. It will do you better than reading through a file. These are the words running through the mind of Laurel Lance as she sits in her office chair staring down at Oliver's hospital file in silence. Talk with Oliver about what had happened while he was away.

Give him time to open up to her about what had happened to him. Give him time to heal. But as much as she wanted to talk to him about what he had gone through on that island a piece of her was terrified.

Terrified from the looks she had seen coming from his eyes. The look of pain. Pain of enduring so much trauma. The pain of fearing what she and Thea would think of him. Fear that had quickly entered into her own mind. Fear of what she would learn from the file on her desk. Fear of finding out the horrors he had endured on that island.

She already knew of the mental trauma from how guilt driven he was when she would look into his eyes. How he had been so truthful to her during every conversation they've had. From how he would react from her touch. How his eyes would close as if he was burning the moment into his mind fearing he would lose her any second.

But would she find something else in the file as well? Would she find her worst nightmares? Would she find that Oliver suffered physical trauma as well? Would she find her worst nightmares coming to life in front of her eyes.

Taking a deep breathe with her mind made up reaching over Laurel grabs the hospital file and buries it underneath a few case files on her desk before she turns her attention back towards the file resting on top of the stack. The file containing one of the biggest court cases she has ever had. A case against Adam Hunt.

Adam Hunt. A known millionaire in Starling City. Head of the corporation known as Hunt Multinational. A man that she knew was as crooked as they could come. A man that had stolen 40 million dollars from various citizens of Starling City and had placed the money in his company's bank account.

Well according to his various lawyers and what she deemed to be payed off associates he didn't anyways. An uphill battle against a ruthless man. But in her mind she knew that it needed to be done. The battle needed to be fought to ensure the citizens that were swindled out of their life savings would receive justice.

" Come on Laurel. We're lawyers,not miracle workers."

Snapping out of her thoughts Laurel glances up away from Adam Hunt's case file to look up to see Joanna De La Vega looking down towards her with an annoyed look.

Joanna. A co worker that has been assigned to work with her on the Adam Hunt case. A close personal friend of hers ever since the day they met in law school.

" We can't win this."

" If we can't win a class action against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their life savings then we're not fit to be called a legal aid office."

" And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers and they are ready to bury us."

" You and me against an army? I love those odds."

" Why do you hate me?"

As a small smile forms on her face Laurel opens up the Hunt case file and is about to start reading the file over again when she hears dead silence in the room.

Turning her attention away from the case file in her hands Laurel slowly looks up before a small smile forms on her face when she sees Thea followed by Oliver walking through the room towards her direction with the later holding a stack of pizza boxes. As she lets out a small laugh Laurel watches Thea and Oliver stop directly at her desk before she places the Adam Hunt case file back down on her case files.

" What's all this?"

" Well Ollie and I wanted to surprise you with lunch but Ollie here insisted that we not only picked you up some lunch but the rest of your co workers as well."

With a bright smile forming on her face Laurel slowly gets up from her office chair and makes her way around her office desk as she sees Oliver placing the pizza boxes down on a nearby unoccupied desk.

" I can see that."

As she looks towards Oliver's face seeing a small smile forming Laurel can't help but have her smile widen before she watches Oliver glance away from her over towards the corner of the room.

" Can we talk?"

Looking into his eyes seeing a look of worry radiating from them slowly Laurel gives him a nod as the smile on her face remains.

" Sure."

Reaching over Laurel gently grabs a hold of Oliver's hand and starts to lead him away from her office desk towards a side room in the corner before she comes to a stop to look over her shoulder at the rest of her co workers.

" Everyone dig in. Lunch has been graciously provided to us by the Queen family."

Turning her attention back forward Laurel gives Oliver's hand a small squeeze and starts to lead him towards the side room in the corner of the room as she hears the sound of footsteps approaching her desk.

Closing the office door behind herself slowly Laurel turns around to see Oliver glancing back and forth between the floor and her with a nervous look across his face as she watches him rub the back of his neck.

" So what do you want to talk about?"

" What are we?"

" What do you mean?"

Having a good idea where he is going with this Laurel watches in silence as Oliver slowly raises his hands up before he slowly points at himself and herself while she suppressed her laughter.

" Are we…."

" A couple?"

As she watches Oliver nod his head and turn his attention to look her in the eyes with a hopeful expression Laurel can't help the bright smile that is forming across her face.

" Yeah. I mean would you do me the honor of being your boyfriend again?"

With her smile widening reaching over Laurel wraps her arms around the back of Oliver's neck gently as she looks him in the eyes with a bright smile across her face.

" I never knew we had broken up?"

As a smile forms across his face in a sudden move Oliver leans forward and captures Laurel's lips with his for a deep passionate kiss. A kiss he had dreamed about so many times when he was on the island. Dreamed of feeling her soft lips again. Dreamed of having her in his arms again.

At that moment he was in pure heaven. Heaven to have his guardian angel once again in his arms. Feeling Laurel breaking off the kiss Oliver opens his eyes to see Laurel smiling at him before he feels her gently lean her forehead against his own.

" We better get back before Speedy decides to throw a party in my office."

Feeling Oliver nodding his head against her own slowly Laurel leans her head back as she untangles her arms from behind the back of Oliver's neck before she reaches down and grabs his hand.

As she slowly opens the door and steps outside of the office room suddenly Laurel's eyes widen when she sees Thea twirling her car keys in her hand before she sends them down slicing a pizza as the sound of her co workers cheering echoes through the room.

" Or not."


	5. Robert's Will

As they hear the sound of laughter echoing throughout the building from their recent visit with a noticeable smile across his face that only a few people had witnessed coming from him in the past few days Oliver slowly leads Thea through the CNRI building and towards the parking lot of the building. A smile from what he had seen just transpire inside of the building for the last hour.

The memory of watching Thea slicing away at each of the pizza boxes with her car keys as everyone cheered her on. The memory of seeing her somehow flipping pizza slice one after another into the air to land in the waiting arms of a co worker of Laurel's much to her embarrassment.

Embarrassment that only turned to laughter once it became his turn in line. The memory of feeling a pizza slice hitting him dead center of his face. Remembering how Laurel had bursted out laughing as he removed the pizza slice from his face before he took a bite with a smile on his face causing everyone else in the room to burst out laughing. Laughing that only continued for the rest of the time they had been inside of the building.

Now as they near the parking lot of the CNRI building Oliver can't help but to chuckle as he looks over his shoulder to see Thea smiling brightly at him. A smile he knew too well what it was about. A smile knowing that he and Laurel are back together. Well technically they had never broken up in Laurel's words.

Information he knew had brighten Thea's mood the second she saw them standing so close to each other inside of the building. A mood that only levitated when she had witnessed Laurel giving him a goodbye kiss as they were about to leave. A scene that caused not only a few cheers to come from a few of the people working inside of the building but for also some harsh whispers to be said.

Harsh whispers said about him. Whispers of death. Whispers of workers asking each other why. Why would she get back together with him? Why would she get back together with her sister's murder? Harsh whispers he had known to be true.

Gossip that immediately made him seriously think about what they were saying. Questions of why is she back with me had started to echo through his mind to only be silenced before they could ever start when Thea started teasing him down the hallway like he had done to her so many times before.

Now as he watches through his passenger's window the car slowly moving through the city heading back towards the mansion the thoughts he had avoided thanks to the help of Thea slowly trickle back into his mind bringing doubt. Bringing guilt. Guilt that maybe this isn't what Laurel wanted.

Maybe she was only with him because she felt sorry for him. Sorry for everything that had happened to him. But she shouldn't feel sorry. In his mind everything he had experienced on that island he deserved.

Deserved for causing so much pain. So much pain in the lives of his loved ones. Bringing pain to the Lance family. Bringing pain to a family that was so close. So close like how a real family should be. Unlike how his family was. The constant so called business trips his father would take every week to the point where he would be rarely seen by him or Thea. Business trips that he knew weren't really for business. Instead they were for pleasure.

His mother he knew was not much different. Constantly out socializing with Starling City's finest on most nights. Socializing he knew to keep up a figure to the public. To keep the attention away from his father and his company leaving him and Thea home alone for most nights. Nights that often lead to each of them staying in their rooms or lead to them going out to socialize with their friends just trying to ignore their family's problems.

But then it all changed when she had shown up. When he had come to a decision. A decision to ask a close personal friend of his out on a date. A teenage girl that he had known since they were kids. A girl that always was able to read him. A girl that sometimes made him think that she knew him better than he knew himself.

That was when things started to change for the better. The mansion was no longer quiet. Instead the sound of laughter would be heard from most nights coming from the living room of the mansion. The laughter of 2 older teenagers and a younger teenager finding her way. No more going out to the clubs. No more gaining headlines in newspapers for doing something reckless. Just happiness that would form an unbreakable bond between the 3 of them that was still strong to this day.

But the happiness and peace would only last so long before he would pay for his past sins. Sins that he brought on board with him on his father's boat when they set sail. Sins that at the time seemed harmless in his mind until the tragic day happened. The day he discovered that Laurel's little sister Sarah had somehow snuck on board of the boat intending on running away to San Francisco.

Something he knew well in advance and tried to stop her from even thinking about running away to instead face her parents. Information he had wished he told Laurel as maybe they would have been able to convince her to stay in Starling City. That then she would be alive today.

Maybe be alive and living in Starling City with the rest of her family. Maybe even starting her own family possibly. But it was not meant to be and for this another sin had been dished out onto his plate. The ultimate sin that he knew would bring so much pain to the Lance family. Pain to Sarah's parents.

Pain to Quentin Lance. A man when they had first met would always look over towards him with cautious eyes. Especially whenever he was around Laurel. A man that on more than one occasion would claim he was a bad influence on her while he was dating her in the early years.

A influence that he did not appreciate around his daughter. A influence he knew to be right but Laurel would have none of it. He would watch her constantly fighting against her father's wishes to be with him. To sacrifice her father's respect and wishes to be with him.

A sacrifice he made sure would not be wasted up until 5 years ago when he had failed her. Failed to save her sister. Failed to make sure Sarah would get back home safely. A sin that he knew deep down not only would cause so much pain to her for believing that everything she had done over the years for him was wasted but for her to also lose her baby sister in the process.

Pain that would run deep inside and leave scars in the process. The same scars he had seen in his bedroom mirror. Scars he believed deep down inside are a symbol for each of his sins.

Sins he had to pay with his blood. Sins that had to be payed with him suffering. A cost he would do over and over again as much as it would terrify him for them. For Laurel. For Thea. For the Lance family. But was it enough? Was the pain he suffered enough to earn the forgiveness for his sins. The forgiveness from the Lance family for not protecting Sarah. Forgiveness from Laurel.

Hearing the sound of a car door shutting Oliver snaps out of his thoughts before he looks away from the passenger's seat window to look to his side to see Thea placing a small black plastic bag into the backseat before he sees her turning towards him with a look of concern across her face.

" Are you okay Ollie? You've been quiet for a really long time."

As she sees Oliver giving her a nod Thea's concern deepens before she watches him turn his attention back towards the passenger's window as she puts her car keys into the ignition.

" Where are we?"

" I had to make a quick stop to pick up a few things. Are you sure that you're alright?"

Glancing over to her side seeing Oliver giving her the slightest of nods with the flick of her wrist Thea brings the car's engine roaring to life before she slowly pulls out of the parking lot and back onto the road. For the next few minutes as she drives the car down the road in silence Thea can't help but glance over towards her brother with concern.

Concern from the moment she had started to leave the CNRI building with Oliver. Concern from the harsh whispers she heard going through the hallways of the building. Gossip she knew Oliver had heard from the brief change in his eyes.

As she brings the car to a stop at a red light taking a deep breathe Thea looks away from the light to look over towards Oliver to see him looking out his passenger's seat window deep in thought.

" So are you going to tell me what is bothering you or do i have to pester you about it until it comes out?"

For the next few seconds as she glances back and forth between the street light and Oliver seeing him staring out the window with the same facial features across his face Thea lets out a huff before she turns her head back forward to look at the light unaware of a pair of eyes that are glancing in her direction.

" I'm….i'm scared Speedy."

Taking her eyes away from the light as she looks over to her side Thea's concern deepens when she sees Oliver glancing back and forth between her and the car's floorboard.

" What are you scared of Ollie?"

Taking a deep breathe Oliver takes his eyes away from the floorboard to look at Thea seeing nothing but a concern look riddled across her face.

" Do you think sins are ever forgiven?"

" What do you mean?"

" I deserved everything that happened to me on that island. I deserved every ounce of pain that i experience because i had brought so much pain to everyone around me. I brought so much pain to the Lance family when Sarah had died.

And now that i'm back how am i supposed to redeem myself for everything that i've done? How am i supposed to redeem myself to Laurel knowing in my heart, I could have done more to save Sarah's life?"

" Ollie…."

Suddenly Thea snaps her head away from Oliver to look over her shoulder when she hears a loud car horn. Without hesitating for a single second in a sudden move Thea unbuckles her seatbelt as she throws open her car door before in a matter of seconds she arrives at the car parked just behind her own when in a sudden move she slams her hands down hard on the hood of the car causing the car to shake. As she looks through the windshield of the car to see a older man in his mid 40's staring towards her with wide eyes Thea sends him an ice cold glare.

" I'm having a discussion with my brother and it's that time of the month! Now i suggest you go around otherwise next time we won't be having this discussion! Are we clear!?"

As she sees the man giving her a quick nod snapping her body back forward Thea makes her way back into her car slamming the door behind herself before she slowly looks back towards Oliver to see him staring at her with wide eyes as she reapplies her seatbelt.

" Now as i was about to say before we were rudely interrupted. Ollie, I believe sins are forgiven. But when you say that you deserved everything that happened to you on that island you are wrong. You are so wrong.

Nobody deserves the hardships you faced. Nobody deserves what you had to go through. Your past sins have been payed and more. Now it's time for you now to reclaim your life. Reclaim the life that you want to live.

I know this just like Laurel does. Even though it's difficult for me to understand you and her have this connection. This connection that when you lock eyes it's like you go off into our own personal little world with her. I know that she understands the hardships that you had faced on that island.

She knows of the guilt and pain you carry on your shoulders everywhere you go. Guilt and pain that you don't have to carry anymore. You're not alone anymore Ollie. Please remember that."

For the next couple of seconds as he stares into Thea's eyes seeing nothing but confidence from her words radiating from them slowly Oliver digests her words into his mind. Her words of wisdom. Wisdom that for some reason made him believe that she was right.

He wasn't alone anymore. He no longer had to spend nights all alone in unknown territory. Instead he was back home. Back home with people that care about him.

But no matter what the guilt would remain with him. The guilt of Sarah's death. But now he didn't have to bear his own personal pain anymore. He now had a few individuals that he could share what happened to him on that island. But could he share that information with them?

Information that once he told them would make their opinion of him change immediately even though he was told otherwise. Even if he could how would he be able to live with himself knowing he was about to bring even more pain into their lives? Bring pain back into the lives of the 2 woman in his life that he cares about the most.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he sees Thea staring at him awaiting for some kind of response from him slowly Oliver gives her the slightest of nods before seconds later he watches the car slowly move forward once again heading down the road towards the mansion. For the next couple of minutes as he watches the car making it's way out of the city and back in the direction of the mansion there are only 4 words echoing through Oliver's mind.

You're not alone anymore. 4 words that meant so much to him. Words that he knew he should believe. Believe that he wasn't alone anymore like he was on that island.

But another part of him was refusing to believe. Believe in those words. Words that if he caved in we would find out that those words would be so wrong. So wrong if everyone around him had learned the truth about what had happened to him. A truth that would give them nightmares. The very same he would have every night when his body would be too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

As he sees the mansion coming into view Oliver snaps out of his thoughts and throws a fake smile across his face before seconds later he feels Thea parking the car in front of the mansion.

Within a few seconds as he unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to open the passenger's door Oliver raises an eyebrow up towards Thea when he sees her reaching into the backseat of the car to retrieve a small black bag. The very same bag he had seen her put into the backseat just a little while ago during their pit stop. As he sees Thea hiding the bag behind her back with a smile across her face Oliver can't help but send her a smile before he exits the car and slowly makes his way over to the back of the car to pop the trunk.

Hearing the sound of a car door closing Oliver looks over his shoulder to see Thea slowly making her way towards him before within just a few seconds as he hears her giggling Oliver slowly starts to carry shopping bag one after another up to the front doors of the mansion. As he follows after Thea up to the front doors Oliver can't help but let out a small chuckle when he sees Thea smiling over her shoulder at him before just as they enter into the mansion Oliver suddenly sees the smile across Thea's face disappear into a small glare as he watches her body tense up.

Following her eyes Oliver slowly looks over to the side of the entrance to see Moira along with Walter talking in the corner of the room with a man that he never recognized before. A man dressed in a nice business suit along with a briefcase in his right hand. As he sees Moira followed by the man and Walter making their way over glancing over to his side Oliver watches Thea cross her arms before he turns his head back forward to see Moira stopping a few feet away with a smile across her face.

" Oliver there is someone that i would like you to meet. This is James Bennett. There is some business that he needs to discuss with you and Thea. Business concerning the will your father had left behind."

Without having a moment to react Oliver watches Moira turn and start to lead Walter and James back into the room they were just in heading in the direction of the dining room before he slowly makes his way over towards the stairs with Thea following right behind him.

" We'll be done in a few minutes."

Receiving a nod Oliver slowly leads Thea up the stairs as he sees Moira disappearing behind the corner before he glances over his shoulder to see Thea looking at him with concern as he slowly starts to walk down the hallway towards Thea's room.

" Do you know who this guy is?"

" Yeah. I know who he is alright. He's something called an executor. And no not that kind of executor. I guess dad gave this guy some kind will he wrote up before he died. Be careful around him."

Giving Thea a nod Oliver places the shopping bags in his hands down on the ground at the foot of Thea's bed before within a few minutes he slowly leads Thea down through the house into the dining room area to find Moira along with Walter and James sitting at the dining table with a stack of papers on the table in front of them.

As they slowly make their way over towards the dining table Oliver and Thea watch as James reaches over across the table to grab a stack of papers before they watch him turn to look in their direction just as they take a seat next to each other at the dining table.

" Now as promised to Robert in the event of his death he left detailed instructions on what he wanted have done with the assets he has acquired over the years. Assets he instructed me were to be divided among his children. Assets along with a very large sum of money.

I have already gone over this with Thea a few years ago but she did not want to have this discussion until you were Oliver in her own words safely back home."

Taking his eyes away from James slowly Oliver looks over to his side to see Thea looking towards him with a small smile across her face before he sees her shrug her shoulders as a small smile forms on his own face.

" What can i say? I love my older brother more than any sum of money in the world. Oh and fyi i'm the only one here that believed you were still alive so don't believe a word they say."

" Thanks Speedy."

As he hears a throat being cleared Oliver slowly turns his head back forward towards James to see the businessman placing the papers back onto the table before he slowly links his hands together.

" I will understand that if you want to wait until a later date to have a lawyer present for these discussions…."

" I guess that's my que."

Hearing a voice coming a short distance from behind slowly Oliver turns his head before a smile forms on his face when he sees Laurel slowly making her way into the dining room with a smile across her face.

Without turning away as he sees Laurel stopping right behind himself suddenly Oliver's smile widens when he feels her pressing her lips to his for a gentle kiss before he watches her take a nearby seat next to him on the opposite side of a smiling Thea.

" What are you doing here? Not that Ollie or I are complaining."

" Well it turns out you were a big hit in the office today. The whole office is still buzzing and are treating the rest of the day as if it's a holiday. So i decided what better way to spend the rest of my holiday then be with my two favorite people."

As she hears Thea letting out a small laugh Laurel can't help but roll her eyes at her before her smile widens when she reaches under the table to grab Oliver's hand before a second later she feels her hand being given a gentle squeeze.

" Now you were saying something about if Ollie wanted his lawyer present for this discussion you are having. Well i'm here now. So let's discuss."

Hearing Moira clearing her throat Laurel looks away from James to look over towards Moira to see her glancing back and forth between her and Oliver with some emotion in her eyes. Emotion she could not exactly place.

But what she was sure of was their was some kind of distrust in her eyes. Distrust for maybe what she thought her intentions were with Oliver? Maybe jealously from the way Oliver has treated her since he has been back.

" With all do respect Laurel although you are highly qualified this is a private matter that is only to be discussed amongst family. Our family already has an…."

Suddenly as Laurel watches Moira's eyes go wide with the look of fear radiating from them slowly Laurel looks over to her side to see Oliver sending an ice cold glare in his mother's direction.

A look she had never seen from him before. A look that not only terrified her but also made her feel pride towards Oliver. Pride for seeing him sticking up for her. Something that didn't happen often before when they were dating. A side of him that she is starting to like.

" She is part of my family."

As a ghost smile forms on her face Laurel gently gives Oliver's hand a small squeeze to only receive one just seconds later before she turns to look back at Moira when she hears her taking a deep breathe from the other side of the dining table.

" As i was saying Oliver. Our family already has an attorney that is just as qualified as Ms Lance."

" I don't care. I will always choose to have Laurel as my lawyer or attorney for any situation that may rise up in the future."

" That is fine for the future but at this given moment you don't get a say."

" Then we have nothing to discuss."

Suddenly as she sees Oliver getting up from his chair followed by Laurel and Thea unaware to anybody's knowledge a ghost smile comes across Moira's face. A smile from seeing something she never thought she would ever see coming from Oliver.

To see Oliver showing how much he truly cared about the older Lance sibling. To show he was willing to risk everything for the woman next to him. Something she admired and knew deep down the woman next to him wouldn't take advantage of him. Wouldn't leave him broken without any chance to recover not only mentally but financially as well.

" Alright Oliver. If you want to have Laurel represent you as your lawyer then it's fine. Please sit down."

Turning to look over his shoulder Oliver sends a glare towards Moira as he sees her staring at him with a blank look across her face before suddenly his glare slowly disappears when he feels Laurel giving his hand a small squeeze.

As he glances over to his side to see Laurel giving him a small smile followed by a nod Oliver returns the smile before he slowly leads her back to the dining table and takes a seat followed by Laurel and Thea back at the dining table never letting go of Laurel's hand.

As she sees Oliver taking a seat back at the table followed by Laurel and Thea taking a deep breathe Moira turns her head to look at James before she gives the businessman a small nod. A nod a second later she watches is returned before she sees him turning to look at Oliver and Laurel.

" Now as i was saying. When your father had passed away he had left both you and your sister his assets to be divided between you fairly. Moira has already received the assets Robert had left her in his will. Now that you are both here like Thea had requested the rest of the assets can now be divided among yourselves. Now let's begin…."


	6. Just Like Old Times

For the next hour as he listened in quietly from his seat at the dining room table Oliver couldn't help but be shocked at what James Bennett had to say to him and Thea. What he had to say about the assets his father had left behind for him and Thea. Assets such as a number of shares into the family's company Queen Consolidated.

A large number of shares that could be sold for thousands if not millions of dollars if they ever chose to. Money the siblings would find out they would never need when the executor of Robert's will next told them about a pair of trust funds he had made for each of them.

Trust funds that he had made in secret for them years before he had died. Funds that they would be able to access when they were of age. Funds that once they each saw the grand total of what was in each of their accountants made the Queen's siblings eyes instantly go wide with shock.

Shock that slowly radiated it's way over in Laurel's direction when she started to read over a few papers Mr Bennett had given to her. Although for her the only one that could see the shocked expression that was hidden away behind a blank face was Oliver.

A tell through her eyes. Eyes that at times told him so much about her. When she was angry and upset. When she was completely shocked or baffled about something.

Now as they watch Moira leading Mr Bennett out of the dining room with Walter following just behind her slowly Oliver along with Thea each breathe in a sigh in relief before they suddenly turn their head towards Laurel when they hear her letting out a small laugh.

" What?"

" Oh was i was just picturing the looks on each of our faces when you saw the amount of money your father left behind for the each of you. I thought each of your eyes were gonna pop out of your heads. The look each of you had was priceless."

" Look who's talking Ms Lance. You were speechless too just like Ollie and I were when you saw the papers."

" I was but let's be honest who wouldn't be shocked. Your father practically left each of you everything other than the kitchen sink. Even then i'm not sure if you wouldn't be able to claim that as well."

As she hears Oliver and Thea letting out a small laugh Laurel can't help but join in on their laughter a few seconds later before she stops smiling and looks towards Oliver with a smile across her face when she feels him giving her hand a small squeeze.

" Yeah but money doesn't really matter. What really matters in life is the loved ones you surround yourself with. Without that you don't have anything. What i mean to say is…."

Suddenly Oliver's eyes widen when he feels Laurel giving him a gentle kiss before he feels her pulling back to give him a bright smile.

" I know what you were trying to tell us. And we love you too Ollie."

" Yeah! Besides you guys aren't looking at the bright side out of all of this. Especially you Laurel. Fancy and expensive dinners almost every single night. A huge and i'm talking massive diamond ring in your future made for a fricken princess. Not to mention how spoiled your kids are going to be thanks to good old auntie Thea."

As she watches Laurel and Oliver look over towards each other with raised eyebrows a smile forms on Thea's face before suddenly it vanishes and forms into a frown when she hears them letting out a small laugh as she crosses her arms over her chest.

" I'm serious!"

" Oh we know Speedy. You can trust me on that. But i don't know. The whole fancy dinner thing really isn't our style. More lay back on a couch and watch a crappy movie while we eat pizza is more of Ollie's and mine's style."

" And what about the ring and kids?"

" Well…."

As she turns away from Thea to look in Oliver's direction Laurel can't help but smile brightly at Oliver as she gives his hand a small squeeze before she looks back towards Thea.

" You will just have to wait and see for yourself. After all we do like to torture you. You said so yourself."

Letting out a huff as she turns her head to look away Thea can't help a smile that forms on her face when she hears Laurel and Oliver laughing from their seats as a thought enters her mind. The thought of she is going to have the last laugh. After all there catchphrase was Oliver and Laurel always and forever.

A phrase she knew was true deep down inside. Something she was sure to remember for the day of their wedding when she would get to dish out her own personal vengeance upon the couple.

Turning her head back forward Thea can't help but smile towards Oliver and Laurel as she slowly gets up from her seat to head out of the dining room for only to hear Oliver and Laurel following after her.

As she nears the stairs leading to the 2nd floor of the mansion suddenly Thea comes to a stop before she turns to look over her shoulder at Oliver and Laurel to see them each giving her a confused look.

" Wait here love birds. I'll be right back."

Without having any chance to react Oliver and Laurel suddenly watch Thea race up the stairs before they share a quick glance.

" Do you have any idea…."

" No clue."

" It's a surprise!"

Snapping his head up Oliver looks up to see Thea smiling towards him from the top of the stairs before he slowly turns to see Laurel looking back his way as he sees Thea racing away down the hallway.

" Should i be worried?"

" Well as your attorney, I would normally say no but this is Speedy that we are talking about here. So yes i would be worried."

" I heard that!"

As they see Thea coming down the stairs with her hands behind her back while she sports a wide smile across her face Oliver and Laurel share a quick glance towards each other before they watch Thea stop a few feet away from them.

Without having a chance to react suddenly Laurel and Oliver watch Thea remove her hands from behind her back to reveal a small black bag before they watch her glance back and forth between them with a wide smile across her face.

" So what's in the black bag? Nothing bad i hope?"

" Nah. I already burned the body a few days ago. There is no way the cops will find any evidence linking me to the crime so you don't need to worry there. Besides if by some chance the coppers find the evidence then i've got you to save the day."

As he watches Laurel roll her eyes Oliver can't help but smile towards her from the corner of his eye before he sees her looking towards Thea with a small grin across her face.

" So what's in the bag then? Nail polish? Condoms? It's condoms isn't it? Well i knew this day would come eventually. Speedy when a mommy and daddy lo…."

" Hey! Woah there! Get your mind out of the gutter. For your information it's a surprise i picked up today for you guys. But if you don't want it."

" So you picked up condoms for Oliver and I? That is very….thoughtful of you."

As she sees Thea face palming herself with her free hand Laurel can't help but wink over at Oliver before she turns back towards Thea with a smile across her face as she hears Oliver letting out a chuckle.

" I swear you do this on purpose just for kicks don't you? Well earlier today i had heard some news that my mom plans on having Malcolm Merlyn over for dinner tonight. And since my favorite brother is back…."

" Umm Speedy, I am your only brother."

" That's not the point. The point i'm making here is, I think it's time to bring back an old tradition of ours."

" You mean?"

As she watches a smile form on each of the faces of Oliver and Laurel slowly Thea nods her head with her very own smile forming on her face.

" Oh yeah."

With her smile widening Thea reaches into the black bag before seconds later she pulls out her hand to reveal a few dvd boxes in her hand.

" Movie night. I figured it was either this or a boring dinner with Malcolm. I don't know about you guys but i choose movie night."

As she hears Oliver and Laurel letting out a small laugh Thea can't help but smile brightly at them before suddenly the smile across her face disappears when she sees Moira emerging from around the corner with a smile across her face.

" And what is with all the commotion?"

Taking her eyes away from Thea slowly Moira looks down into Thea's hand to see the movie boxes before she glances back up towards Oliver and Thea with a smile across her face.

" Movie night i see?"

" Yep. Since Ollie is back home, I think it is time for a old tradition to be brought back."

" I see. Then i assume you won't be joining Mr Merlyn and I for supper tonight?"

" Your assumption would be correct. Ollie and I won't be home for supper tonight. Instead we will be over at Laurel's place. If that is okay with you Laurel?"

As she sees Thea turn to look at her with a pleading look in her eyes Laurel can't help but smile at her before she gives her a small nod.

" Sure why not. But you're gonna have to buy Ollie and I dinner tonight."

" I think i can do that. I'm filthy rich now afterall."

" Umm Speedy? You were always rich."

" Yeah but now i'm filthy rich just like Ollie."

As she feels Thea wrapping arm around her shoulder along with Oliver's own Laurel can't help but let out a small laugh along with Oliver before she suddenly feels herself being steered toward the entrance door by Thea as she sees in the corner of her eye Moira watching their movements with a blank look across her face.

A look for some odd reason worried her. Worried that she might be up to something again. After all she didn't put anything past the eldest member of the Queen family.

Snapping of her thoughts as she feels Thea's arm leaving her shoulders reaching over Laurel grabs a hold of Oliver's hand and gives it a small squeeze as she steers him over towards her car before minutes later she follows after Thea's car off the mansion's grounds and back into Starling City.

* * *

Happiness. Feeling a peace within himself. These are just some of the many feelings Oliver is feeling right now as he sits on Laurel's couch with arm around each of Laurel's and Thea's shoulders watching another romantic comedy movie across her television screen. With every passing second as he glances over towards each of his sides to see Laurel and Thea resting their heads upon his shoulders a smile could be seen across Oliver's face.

A smile knowing one of his desires had come true. A desire to have them back. To be back in Starling City to be back by his little sister's side. To finally be back to his true home. Not a place but a person. To return back home to Laurel.

Slowly as the night had gone on and the movie across the television screen comes to an end looking over to his side a smile comes to Oliver's face when he sees Laurel looking up towards him with a small smile across her face before suddenly he gives her a confused look when he hears her letting out a small giggle. As he follows her eyes suddenly Oliver lets out a small chuckle when he sees Thea leaning against his shoulder fast asleep.

" I guess, I should bring her on home."

" Yeah maybe you should. How about tomorrow we meet up first thing in the morning and you treat Speedy and I to breakfast."

" Mmm especially to pancakes."

Letting out a small laugh Oliver and Laurel look over towards Thea to see a small smile forming on her face as she leans closer to Oliver's side before they slowly turn towards each other with grins across their faces.

" It's a deal."

As a smile forms on her face suddenly Laurel lets out a small laugh when she sees Oliver picking Thea up from the couch before he cradles her in his arms bridal style as she sees Thea burying her head into Oliver's chest.

With a smile forming on her face Laurel slowly walks over towards her apartment door with Oliver following after her before she opens her apartment door and looks back over towards Oliver with a smile across her face.

" I will see you first thing in the morning. I'll come by the mansion to pick you and Thea up."

With a smile forming on his face Oliver nods his head when suddenly his smile widens as he feels Laurel giving him a gentle kiss before he opens his eyes to see her giving him a bright smile.

" Good night Ollie."

" Good night Laurel."

Taking her eyes away from Oliver leaning down Laurel gives Thea a gentle kiss on the forehead before she pulls back to see Thea smiling into Oliver's chest.

" Good night Speedy."

" Umm hmm."

As she sees Thea burying her head deeper into Oliver's chest Laurel can't help but let out a few chuckles with Oliver before she watches Oliver walk down the apartment complex's hallway and out of sight as she closes her apartment door.

* * *

Being as silent as possible as he parks the car into it's parking slot next to the rest of the cars parked near the Queen mansion with a flick of his wrist Oliver turns off the ignition to the car before he looks up into the front mirror to have a smile come to his face when he sees Thea laying across the backseat of the car fast asleep with a smile across her face.

Within moments as he slowly opens up the backseat's door and brings Thea once again in his arms Oliver's smile widens when he feels Thea snuggling closer into his chest before he slowly makes his way towards the mansion's entrance silently kicking the backseat door closed behind himself. As he enters into the mansion silently closing the front door behind himself out of the corner of his eye Oliver sees a small light coming from the living room that he knew to be from a small lamp next to his mother's favorite chair.

A sign that she had been waiting for them to return. Something she used to do all the time in the past.

Being as silent as possible to not wake up Thea slowly Oliver makes his way over towards the open doorway leading into the living room before he comes to a complete stop at the doorway when he sees Moira sitting in her chair looking in his direction with a book resting in her lap.

As he sees a smile forming on Moira's face Oliver returns the smile before he slowly turns around and starts to head for the stairs.

" Good night Oliver."

Stopping in his tracks slowly Oliver looks over his shoulder to see Moira giving him a small smile before he slowly returns the smile.

" Good night mom."

Turning his head back forward slowly Oliver makes his way towards the stairs before within moments he ascends the stairs as he hears Thea letting out a few groans from each step he takes. Within a few minutes as he enters into Thea's bedroom slowly Oliver lowers Thea down onto her bed to see nothing but a smile forming on Thea's face from feeling the soft fabrics of the bed a smile forms on Oliver's face before he slowly turns around and starts to make his way out of her bedroom.

" Ollie?"

Coming to a halt Oliver slowly turns around to see Thea opening her eyes slightly to look at him as she leans up on her right arm.

" Yeah Speedy?"

" Please try to get some sleep. If you can't sleep then don't be afraid to come back in here to wake me up. Okay?"

With a smile forming on his face taking a few steps forward Oliver leans down and gives Thea a kiss on the forehead before he pulls back to see Thea giving him a small smile.

" Goodnight Speedy."

Keeping the smile across her face slowly Thea closes her eyes as she sees Oliver slowly turning around to leave her bedroom.

" Good night Ollie."

As she hears Oliver's footsteps getting further and further away until she hears the click of her bedroom door closing slowly Thea opens her eyes and her smile vanishes as she lays down on her back to stare up at the ceiling with a concerned look coming across her face.

Concern for the words she had heard her brother speak to her earlier in the day. Concern that only brought so many questions into her mind. What are you protecting me from Ollie? What is scaring you so much?

With these questions and many more entering into her mind for the next few hours unabling her to get any sleep suddenly without hesitating Thea snaps out of her thoughts and slowly gets up from her bed before she quietly leaves her bedroom and makes her way down the hallway towards Oliver's bedroom.

As she quietly opens Oliver's bedroom door suddenly Thea's eyes widen when she sees Oliver laying on the floor next to the open window at the far end of the room as the sound of thunder from the outside world echoes through the room along with a few flashing lights causing a few streams of raindrops to fall through the open window down next to Oliver.

As she hears Oliver mumbling something she can't understand while he is shaking his head on the ground slowly Thea walks over to Oliver's sleeping form quietly before she sits down next to him on the ground and gently places his head into her lap.

Reaching over Thea gently starts to stroke Oliver's hair before moments later as her eyes get watery Thea watches Oliver slowly start to calm down.

" Shh everything's okay. Everything gonna be alright now."

Bringing her hand to a complete stop slowly Thea leans her head back to rest against the wall before she slowly closes her eyes and her world goes black unaware that slowly Oliver's body starts to shake as he gets deeper into his nightmare.

A dream he often had on most nights when he first arrived on the island. The night the boat sank. The memory of hearing Sarah screaming out for help as the boat slowly sunk to the bottom of the ocean. A scream that often haunted his dreams every single night along with her crying face.

* * *

Feeling a small light sneaking its way through his closed eyelids as he lets out a small yawn slowly a closed look comes across Oliver's face as he feels his head laying on something soft. Something soft that wasn't the floorboard that he fell asleep on. As he opens his eyes and glances around to find his head laying on someone's lap slowly Oliver turns his head to look up before his eyes widen when he sees Thea leaning against the wall next to him asleep.

Without taking his eyes away from Thea's sleeping form as he slowly removes his head from her lap suddenly Oliver watches Thea's eyes slowly opening her eyes before he watches a concerned look coming across her face as she lets out a small yawn.

As she feels Oliver slowly raising his head up to get into a sitting position rearing back Thea stretches out her arms out attempting to get stretch out her joints before she sees Oliver looking over towards her with a confused look.

" I thought you said you would come get me if you had trouble sleeping?"

Slowly as her concern deepens Thea watches Oliver give her a small smile as she watches him glance back and forth between her and the floorboard avoiding her eye contact.

" I didn't want to worry you."

" Ollie until you get some sleep without having some kind of nightmare then i'm going to be worried."

As she sees him looking away towards the floorboard without hesitating Thea leans away from the wall and scoots closer to Oliver as she sees him glancing up towards her.

" Do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare i mean."

For the next few moments as she waits patiently for Oliver to say something just as she is about to get up from the ground Thea watches Oliver glance back up towards her again before she watches him look towards the open window.

" It was the thunder."

" The thunder?"

" It reminded me of the night that dad's boat sunk. On that night we were in the middle of this thunder storm. Just like the one we had last night.

When i heard the first bolt of lightning that night had come back to me. It was like, I was reliving that night in my dream through another's eyes."

" Ollie what happened that night? What do you remember?"

Right as he opens his mouth suddenly Oliver looks over his shoulder towards his bedroom door to see Laurel standing at the open doorway when he hears a small knock.

" Was i interrupting anything?"

With a small smile forming on his face Oliver slowly shakes his head as he sees Laurel glancing back and forth between him and Thea.

" No. You weren't interrupting anything."

As a small smile forms on her face Laurel looks over towards Thea to see a look of concern across her face as she nods her head out of the bedroom.

" Alright then. Get dressed Ollie. You are taking Speedy and I out for breakfast after all. I don't think the owner of the restaurant would appreciate you walking into his establishment in just a tshirt and a pair of boxers."

Slowly Laurel's smile widens as she hears Oliver letting out a chuckle as he nods his head before she slowly turns around and leaves the room as she sees in the corner of her eye Thea getting up from the ground.

As she exits out of the room Laurel slowly makes her way down the hallway before she comes to a stop to look at Thea when she hears her closing Oliver's bedroom door behind herself.

" So what were you and Ollie talking about? Was Oliver having another…."

" Yeah. I guess the thunder and lightning last night gave him so sort of flashback to the night my dad's boat sunk."

As she watches Thea slowly make her way towards the stairs Laurel nods her head before she follows close behind her.

" Did Ollie mention what happened?"

" No. Right now i don't even think he would tell us."

" Why do you think that?"

As she descends down the stairs Laurel listens to Thea going dead silent before a concerned look comes across her face as she stops at the bottom of the stairs to see Thea slowly turning her head to look towards her.

" Thea why do you think that?"

" He's scared. He's scared that he will lose us."

" What do you mean?"

Suddenly Laurel's eyes widen as she sees Thea's eyes getting watery as she turns to look away from her towards the ground before slowly Laurel makes her way around Thea to stand in front of her.

" Speedy?"

" Something happened to Ollie on that island. I….I don't think he was alone on that island."

As she sees a few tear drops sliding down Thea's cheeks to the ground below reaching over Laurel gently places her hands on Thea's shoulders before she hears Thea taking a shaky breathe.

" What did you see?"

For the next few moments as she watches in silence as tears slowly continue falling down Thea's cheeks to the ground below slowly Laurel's concern deepens as she gives Thea's shoulders a small squeeze.

" Thea?"

" I'm gonna wait outside. I….I need some air."

Without having anytime to react Laurel suddenly feels Thea pulling away before she watches the youngest member of the Queen family exit out of the mansion closing the front doors behind herself.

 **Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone that is reading and reviewing this story. For those that are wondering where the heck is the action well it starts in the next chapter. If you remember what happened in the 1st episode then you will have a good idea of what is about to happen.**


	7. The Darkness Emerges

" Greatest pancakes ever!"

As they let out a small laugh Oliver and Laurel can't help but look towards each other with smiles across their faces as they see Thea leaning back in her seat to look over her shoulder at their waiter. A young teenager that was roughly Thea's age. A waiter that they instantly knew Thea had sudden interest in when they caught her twirling a small piece of her hair in her hand along with a puppy dog eye look they had seen her use all the time to get out of trouble with her parents.

Something throughout their breakfast they couldn't resist teasing Thea about. Teasing by mimicking what Thea was doing behind the waiter's back causing Thea's face to blush bright red with embarrassment. A blush that would return to her face every single time the waiter was nearby.

Within moments as he places the check holder down onto their table with a sizable tip amount for their waiter slowly Oliver follows after Laurel out of their table and through the restaurant to only stop a few seconds later when he sees out of the corner of his eye Thea glancing back and forth between them and the far end of the restaurant where their waiter can be seen.

" You guys go ahead. I'll catch up to you in a few minutes."

As she lets out a small laugh Laurel watches a sly smile form on Thea's face before she slowly shakes her head.

" Alright Speedy just don't do anything, I wouldn't do okay?"

" Laurel would i ever…."

" Yes. Yes you would."

Hearing Thea letting out a small huff suddenly Oliver lets out a small laugh as he sees Thea turning towards him with a raised eyebrow before he slowly raises his hands up in mock surrender when he sees her crossing her arms over her chest as she sends him a small glare.

" Alright i'm going Speedy. Although it might be a good idea for me to have a talk with him first."

" March!"

As he lets out a small laugh suddenly Oliver feels Laurel grabbing his hand before he slowly feels himself being lead out of the restaurant by Laurel as he sees the waiter walking over to Thea.

Feeling his hand being given a gentle squeeze as he turns his head back forward to see Laurel looking towards his way with a small smile across her face Oliver can't help but smile back at her before he slowly feels himself being lead out of the restaurant and towards the parking lot.

Just as they enter into the parking lot suddenly Oliver and Laurel snap their heads to the side when they hear the sound of tires screeching across the parking lot of the restaurant at high speed before their eyes widen when they see a black van suddenly pulling up at high speed next to Laurel's car.

As he sees a couple of men suddenly popping out of the van with numerous types of masks on to conceal their identities slowly Oliver pushes Laurel behind himself before he watches a couple of men charging towards them while a few others are surrounding them from the other side of the vehicle.

Without having any time to react suddenly Oliver and Laurel watch as a few of the mask men reach over before they feel a pair of hands wrapped around them.

Feeling his feet leaving the ground rearing back Oliver sends an right elbow back that connects into the masked man's face that was holding him causing the man's hands to unwrap around him before in a sudden move Oliver sends a left hook his way sending the man down to the ground. As he looks back over towards Laurel to see her flipping her masked man over her shoulder in what he deemed to be some kind of self defense move that she must have been taught by her father a short distance away suddenly Oliver's eyes widen when he feels a pinch in his neck before he reaches up to his neck to feel a small object penetrating his neck.

Grabbing a firm hold of the object within a flash Oliver rips the object out of his neck to find it to be some kind of small needle as his vision starts to fade before suddenly his world goes black as his body falls to the ground.

As she rears back and sends a vicious kick to the head of her attempted kidnapper causing the man's head to snap back and hit the pavement with a thud Laurel suddenly snaps her head to the side when she hears a thud coming from nearby before her eyes widen when she sees Oliver a short distance away being carried away to the black van by a few of the masked men.

" Oliver!"

Without hesitating as she rushes over in attempt to get to the masked men suddenly Laurel feels herself leaving her feet as she feels the masked man on the ground next to her grabbing her right leg before within a second she feels the man's hands wrapped around her throat. As her vision starts to fade slowly Laurel looks up into the masked man's eyes when suddenly Laurel feels the pressure on her throat disappear and she instantly brings her hands to her throat as she takes deep breathes.

Catching her breathe Laurel looks over to the side to see Thea on the masked man's back giving her version of a choke hold to him as the masked man slowly falls to the ground on his knees.

Hearing the sound of screeching tires Laurel snapping her head away from Thea's direction Laurel looks over to the side to see the black van taking off away from the parking lot and down the road at high speed until a few seconds later it disappears into the distance.

As her eyes get watery taking a deep breathe slowly Laurel rises to her feet before she snaps her head over towards the masked man that had been left behind.

With her right hand clutching into a tight fist slowly Laurel makes her way over towards the masked man as she sees him shaking Thea off his back before in a sudden move Laurel knees the man in the nuts as he rises to his feet followed by a vicious right hook causing the masked man to fall down to the ground groaning in pain.

As she sees the man reaching down without giving him anytime to react suddenly Laurel grabs a firm hold of the man's right arm before with a twist of her wrists she bends the masked man's arm in an uncomfortable position behind his back causing the masked man to scream out in pain.

" Where is he!? Where have they taken Oliver!? Answer me!?"

" Fuck yo….ahhhhh!"

As she slowly twists the masked man's arm causing a few snapping sounds to be heard Laurel stares down towards the masked man's head with an intense glare before suddenly she takes a deep breathe and looks over towards Thea as her facial features soften to see Thea looking towards her with a shocked look across her face.

" Speedy come here."

Without hesitating for a single second Thea rushes over towards Laurel as she watches Laurel glance back and forth between her and the masked man when suddenly she feels Laurel grabbing her right hand before she feels Laurel placing her hand down on the masked man's arm.

" Laurel what are…."

" I need for you to hold him down. If he moves just twist."

As she sees Laurel rising to her feet Thea turns her attention down towards the masked man on the ground when suddenly an intense glare forms on her face as her grip on the man's arm tightens.

" Where is my brother!? What have you done with him!?"

" Up yours!"

Suddenly as he glare intensifies rearing back Thea twists the masked man's arm with all of her might causing a loud crunch to be heard echoing throughout the air before she listens to the masked man scream out in pain as she glances up to see Laurel putting her cellphone to her ear while she covers her other ear with her free hand.

* * *

Hearing the sound of footsteps echoing all around him along with a few men whispering a small distance away slowly as he starts to awaken from his slumber suddenly Oliver snaps open his eyes when he feels his hands bound together behind his back. As he sees nothing but darkness in front of his eyes suddenly Oliver hears the men's conversation in the corner coming to a stop before suddenly as he slowly tries to break his binds a bright light flashes before his eyes causing him to close his eyes for a split second to only open a moment later to see a masked man staring at him a few feet away.

Rearing back as he glances around the room to only see three masked men slowly Oliver pulls on his binds before he watches the masked man in front of him leaning forward towards him.

" Mr Queen!?

Suddenly Oliver's eyes widen when he sees the masked man raise up his right hand to reveal a small taser in his hands before the sound of the taser being activated echoes through the room.

" Did your father survive that accident?"

As he glances away toward another one of the masked men suddenly Oliver lets out a small scream when he feels a small electrical charge against his right side before he looks back over towards the masked man in front of him as he slowly pulls harder on his binds.

" I ask the questions. You give me the answers."

As he takes slowly and steady breathes for the next few moments trying to catch his breathe suddenly Oliver lets out another small scream when he feels another electrical charge only this time across his chest before he snaps his head back when he feels the masked man striking him in the face causing a small cut to form on his cheek.

Rearing back as he spits on the ground Oliver glances up to see the masked man looking towards his associates before he sees the masked man lean in towards him once again.

" Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?"

Feeling his binds slowly starting to break Oliver slowly starts to take steady breathes as he pulls on the binds before suddenly he loosens the pressure when he feels himself being shocked again on the chest.

As he feels his vision fading slowly Oliver looks up towards the masked man when suddenly his eyes widen when he sees a familiar figure standing at the far end of the room. A figure he knew couldn't be real. The image of his father standing behind the masked men.

" Yes he did."

" What did he tell you Mr Queen?"

As he glances over the masked man's shoulder to see the image of his father nodding his head with a blank look across his face slowly Oliver turns his attention back towards the masked man in front of him as an intense glare forms across his face.

" He told me. I'm gonna kill you."

Hearing the sound of laughter echoing throughout the room Oliver rears back and pulls on his binds before a second later he feels the binds break as the masked man turns to look back towards him.

" You're delusional. You're zip cuffed to that chair."

With his glare intensifying in a sudden move Oliver moves his arms forward from behind the chair causing the masked man to jump up in surprise along with the other masked men in the room.

" Not anymore."

In a sudden move as he sees the masked man throwing a right punch his way Oliver snaps to his feet and ducks under the punch before in a sudden move he sends a vicious punch down into the stomach of the masked man causing him to hear the sound of the man spitting up blood in his mask.

As he sees another masked man rushing over towards him from the right while the other from the left without giving them anytime to react Oliver pushes the masked men in front of him into his associate on the left before he grabs a hold of the wooden chair he was been held captive in to only a second later cause it to smash into pieces against the masked man on the right sending him to the ground.

Hearing the sound of a click suddenly Oliver reaches down to grab a hold of one of the masked men on the ground before in a sudden move he turns the masked man around to use as a shield just in time when he hears the sound of a handgun being fired. As he watches bullet after bullet striking into the masked man's chest suddenly as he hears the sound of the magazine emptying Oliver throws the dead man to the side before he lunges forward at the last masked man standing to deliver a right hook followed by a left causing the masked man to go flying across the room a few feet away to only land hard down on the cold ground with a thud as he hears the sound of the handgun that once was in the masked man's hand hitting the ground a short distance away.

Within a few moments as he sees the masked man removing his mask from the ground while he slowly sits up in a sudden move Oliver wraps his arms around the man's neck with enormous pressure.

" He killed that man."

" You don't have to do this."

As he increases the pressure slowly Oliver shakes his head as he feels the man trying to break his hold around him to no prevail.

" Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret."

Suddenly with a flick of his wrists a loud crack is heard echoing throughout the room before slowly Oliver loosens his grip causing the man's lifeless body to fall down to the ground just a moment later. As he slowly rises to his feet suddenly Oliver's eyes widen and his hands start to shake when he realizes what he had just done.

Realization that he had just taken another life. In fact maybe even more. Slowly as his hands start to viciously shake Oliver glances around the room to see the other two masked men laying down on the ground not moving before as he drops to his knees Oliver brings his hands up to cradle his head in his hands.

As he closes his eyes suddenly Oliver's hands start to shake viciously once again as a memory comes flashing back into his mind. The memory of being held captive inside of a small room by a masked woman. The memory of feeling shocks after shocks being delivered to him as he was asked the same questions over and over again.

The memory of feeling his body being broken slowly before he would be dragged back to his cell to only be engulfed into total darkness and have it all start once again the following day. A never ending cycle until he would escape.

Slowly as he gets lost deeper into his thoughts unaware to his knowledge the sound of footsteps quickly making their way through the building he is in towards his location echoes throughout the room until suddenly he snaps open his eyes to glance over to the side to see a few cops making their way quickly into the room followed by Laurel and Thea.

" Oliver!"

Without taking his eyes away as he sees Laurel and Thea running over slowly Oliver rises to his feet before a moment later he feels Laurel and Thea crashing into him. As he feels them bringing him into an embrace slowly Oliver wraps an arm around each of them bringing them closer to him before he closes his eyes as he buries his head into Laurel's shoulder.

* * *

With everyone's eyes inside of the Queen mansion looking towards him with concern Oliver is found sitting dead silent on the living room couch next to Laurel and Thea while just across from them sitting on another couch Moira and Walter can be found.

Silent ever since he had been found inside of the building by Laurel and Thea. Silent as he was lead out of the building slowly by Laurel and Thea towards Laurel's car to only come across Quentin Lance outside.

A man that he knew had a deep hatred for him the moment he looked in Lance's direction. A hatred that deep down he knew he deserved. Deserved for not saving his youngest daughter. To not being able to ensure that Quentin would be able to see Sarah again. To be able to talk to her again.

Silent as he heard Laurel instructing Thea to lead him to her car while she lead her father away before the sound of a screaming match had taken place. An argument that he knew was about him. About what Quentin was feeling the moment he had seen his daughter with him once again. The feeling of betrayal.

The feeling of sickness from seeing his eldest daughter together with her sister's killer. A feeling he saw being brought over to the Queen mansion by Quentin as he sits in a nearby chair.

" So that's your story? A guy in a dark hood flew in and single handedly took out not one but three armed kidnappers? I mean who is he? Why would he do that?"

As he looks over towards Quentin's eyes to see nothing but pure hatred radiating from them slowly Oliver takes a deep breathe before he glances over towards Laurel to see her looking at her father with a blank look across her face as he feels her giving his hand a small squeeze.

" I….I don't know."

Slowly as he hears Quentin letting out a disgruntled sigh Oliver squeezes Laurel's hand to only feel it returned a second later as he sees Quentin glancing back and forth between him and the far end wall of the room.

" It's funny isn't it? You have been back for only a couple of days and somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

As a small glare comes across her face Laurel gives Oliver's hand a small squeeze before she sees in the corner of her eye Moira lean slightly out of her seat to look over Quentin's shoulder at the police officer in the far corner of the room.

" Were you able to identify the men?"

" Scrubbed identities. Untraceable weapons. These were pros."

" Yeah. They figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back. Or a Queen's ransom as it were. After all a parent would do anything to keep their child safe."

With her eyes widening Laurel glances over towards Oliver to see his eyes close when in a sudden move she gets off the couch pulling Oliver up with her before she leads him slowly out of the room with Thea following after them.

As she nears the staircase suddenly Laurel comes to a stop when she feels resistance coming from Oliver to only look over her shoulder to see Quentin having a firm hold on Oliver's free arm.

" Stay the hell away from Laurel. You have already killed my baby girl stay away from the other. Otherwise i will make sure you spend the rest of your life in hell this time instead of only 5 years."

Not being able to take listening to what her father has to say anymore in a sudden move Laurel pulls Oliver behind her as she steps forward towards Quentin with an intense glare across her face before she watches out of the corner of her eye Moira followed by Walter and a police officer making their way towards them.

" That is quite enough Mr Lance. I will not have you threaten my son. Please leave now otherwise, I will press charges against you for your threats you have just made towards my son."

As she watches in silence Quentin turn his head to look at Moira and the police officer that she knew to be her father's superior suddenly Laurel hears Quentin letting out a disgruntled sigh before she watches him walk past her followed by the police officer out the front door of the mansion.

Once she hears the sound of the front door closing slowly Laurel turns her head to look back towards Oliver before her concern deepens when she sees him looking down towards the ground avoiding eye contact from everyone in the room. As she glances around the room to see everyone looking towards Oliver with concern giving his hand a small tug slowly Laurel leads Oliver followed by Thea up the stairs and into his bedroom before the sound of Oliver's bedroom door closing echoes in the room as she takes a seat on his bed bringing him down with her.

Reaching over with her free hand as she places her hand on Oliver's cheek to see him only close his eyes slowly Laurel looks over her shoulder at Thea to see her looking towards Oliver with concern.

" Speedy can you get me a bandage to help patch up this cut?"

" Yeah sure. I'll be right back."

For the next few seconds as she watches Thea turn to leave the room slowly Laurel turns her head back to look at Oliver as she hears the sound of his bedroom door closing.

" Ollie look at me."

As she watches Oliver open his eyelids to reveal a pair of watery eyes to her slowly Laurel starts to gently stroke his cheek with her thumb being careful to avoid his cut on his cheek.

" Don't listen to him. He doesn't know. He doesn't know about the truth about Sarah. But we do. In time we will tell him the truth about what happened that night together. Okay?"

For the next few moments as she sits in complete silence while she stares into Oliver's eyes suddenly a small ghost smile forms on Laurel's face as she sees Oliver giving her a slight nod.

" Okay."

As she continues to stare into Oliver's eyes for the next few moments slowly Laurel's ghost smile vanishes when she sees some emotion coming from his eyes. The same emotions that she had seen him giving to her the second that he was being questioned by her father and the other police detective down stairs about what had happened.

Emotions that she knew in her heart to be a mixture of guilt and pain. A look that she had caught when she witnessed him glancing over towards her out of the corner of his eye with something else radiating from them. Some sort of sign to her that what he was telling the police officers wasn't the truth.

That the real truth was only meant for her ears to hear. But would she want to hear the truth? Would she want to know what had happened inside of that building? Truth that would slowly bring out her worst fears.

Fears that what Thea had said earlier in the day were true. That Oliver wasn't alone on that island. Someone else was there with him. Someone that had done some severe physical and psychological trauma to him while he was there.

With all of her inner fears coming to life in an instant from the mysterious black book to what she had heard Oliver's doctor tell her taking a deep breathe Laurel clears her mind of all these thoughts and throws caution into the wind before she watches Oliver glance up towards her as she gives him a small smile.

" You can tell me the truth now."

" What?"

" I know that you were lying downstairs. Even though everyone else might not of seen it but your eyes were a dead give away. I am a lawyer afterall. I also know you. When you looked into my eyes you were looking at me like you were trying to tell me that you were lying while making it sound believable to everyone else in the room."

As she sees Oliver glance down towards the floor leaning forward Laurel presses her forehead gently against Oliver's own before she hears him taking a deep breathe as she watches him close his eyes for a brief moment.

" It's okay. I'm not afraid. You can tell me."

" I….I killed them."

Suddenly as she hears her worst fears coming to life Laurel's eyes widen slightly as she sees Oliver looking towards her with fear radiating from his eyes.

" What?"

" I killed them. When i woke up the darkness inside of me just took over. It was like i was reliving a memory…."

" When you were on the island?"

As she feels Oliver nodding his head against her own slowly Laurel watches Oliver take his eyes away from her to glance down towards the ground before she hears him taking a shaky breathe.

" Let someone in Ollie. I know that all you want to do is to protect everyone that you care about and hold dear. To protect Thea and I but seeing you in pain isn't protecting us."

For the next few seconds as she sees Oliver glance away from her to look down towards the floorboard in a sudden move Laurel presses her lips to his for a gentle to kiss to only rest her forehead against his once again.

" You can't do this all alone. You need to let someone be there for you. Let me be your light. Let me be your guiding light through the darkness."

For the next few seconds as she stares deep into Oliver's eyes suddenly Laurel watches the walls that Oliver had constructed breaking in his eyes causing them to get watery once again before she feels him nodding his head against her own.

" Okay."


	8. Confessions

Fear,uncertainty. These are just some of the emotions running through the mind of Oliver Queen as he slowly makes his way through the apartment complex towards Laurel's apartment. Fear of what he is currently walking to.

Walking into a conversation that he had wished would never happen. A conversation that would reveal his deepest and most darkest secrets. Secrets he wished nobody would ever find out. Secrets he knew once were heard would change his life forever. Change the way how everyone would look at him. Change the way she would look at him.

Change the way the woman that he holds so dear would look at him. Fear that instead of seeing love radiating from her eyes we would see only pity and remorse. Pity for what had happened to him. Pity for hearing all of the pain that he had gone through. Something he wished to never see from her. To not bring any more pain into her life. He had already caused her enough pain in her life.

But another part of him was fighting back. A part of him that would always tell him to get up. A part of him deep down inside believed so much in her. Believed that Laurel wouldn't look at him as though he was just a victim. Believed she wouldn't look at him with pity and remorse. A side of him that would always believe in her.

Just like how it had awakened just hours ago when he believed her. Believed in her words that she could be his light. His light through the darkness. A light she has always been all along. But could she light his way this time? Could she guide him through the darkness this time like how she had so many times on the island?

As he sees Laurel's apartment door coming into view snapping out of his thoughts raising up his free hand Oliver knocks on the apartment door before moments later he watches the apartment door opening revealing Laurel on the other side of the door with a smile across her face.

With a smile forming on his own face as his eyes remained glued to Laurel's own reaching down into the bag in his hand after a split second Oliver pulls out an ice cream container out of the bag before raising it up to eye level to see Laurel's smile widening.

As he hears Laurel letting out a small laugh Oliver's smile widens as he slowly walks into her apartment when he sees Laurel stepping to the side allowing him access inside before the sound of the door closing behind him followed by the locks being applied to the door echoes through the apartment.

" Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

As he sees Laurel walking past him to moments later retreat into her bedroom closing the door behind herself slowly Oliver makes his way over towards her living room couch before he takes a seat on the couch as he places the ice cream container on her living room table. Leaning back on the couch as he closes his eyes suddenly Oliver shakes his head as the thoughts of this is a mistake enters into his mind.

A mistake that could ruin everything. A mistake that could destroy everything that he had scratched and clawed his way through hell for. To destroy his relationship with Laurel. A relationship that he knew deep down he desperately needed. Needed to survive. Just like how he needed her on the island.

Needed her on his darkest days. Days when the pain was too severe. Days he was starting to give. Give up and lose hope that he would ever see her again. Until she would come. Her image would appear before his eyes begging and pleading for him to get up. To give him the strength to rise up to his feet. To push back the pain and push on. Strength she is providing to him now. Strength to face his inner demons.

Hearing the sound of Laurel's bedroom door opening Oliver snaps out of his thoughts as he opens his eyes before suddenly his eyes widen when he sees Laurel making her way past him and over towards the kitchen with a bright smile across her face as she wears an outfit that he had dreamed about her wearing so many times when he was on the island.

A small white tank top with a noticeable black bra underneath matching the color of a pair of black shorts perfectly while her brunette hair is down across her shoulders. A outfit he had seen so many times when he knew Laurel just wanted to relax. A outfit he always loved seeing her in. A outfit that left nothing to the imagination.

With his eyes not leaving her for a single second Oliver watches as Laurel makes her way into the kitchen towards a small drawer in the corner of the room before seconds later he watches with a smile across his face as Laurel makes her way over towards the couch with a pair of spoons in her hand.

As he watches Laurel taking a seat onto the couch next to him reaching over Oliver grabs a hold of the ice cream container as he sees Laurel crossing her legs indian style on the couch before with moments he scoops up a spoon full of ice cream from the container and proceeds to eat the ice cream in silence as he looks towards Laurel.

For the next few minutes as he eats the ice cream in complete silence Oliver can't help but keep glancing up towards Laurel to see her sending a small smile his way when suddenly he watches Laurel put her spoon down on the living room table before he watches her grab the ice cream container to only place it down next to her spoon on the living room table.

" Okay."

Taking a deep breathe reaching over Oliver places his spoon down on the living room table as he glances over to see Laurel looking straight at him with a small smile across her face before he slowly looks away from her to look down towards the couch.

" Are you sure you want…."

" I'm sure. Tell me whatever you can tonight. We will take it slow."

Taking a deep breathe slowly Oliver closes his eyes briefly before the sound of thunder echoes through his ears as he slowly thinks back to the night his nightmare had begun. The night his life was forever changed. The night the Queen's gambit had sunk.

" I was having this talk with my dad. I guess we were in the middle of this bad storm and the crew was encouraging my dad to turn the boat around to head home. When i started to head back to the cabins to check on Sarah to make sure she wasn't doing anything with the other members of the crew the boat started to shake as the sound of an explosion echoed throughout the boat.

Everyone on the boat started to rush over to the upper levels of the boat when we realized the boat was sinking."

Suddenly as the memory of the boat sinking enters into his mind slowly Oliver takes a shaky breathe when suddenly his eyes get watery as he hears the sound of Sarah screaming out his name. Screaming for him to desperately save her. A moment he had thought about so many times over the years. Thought about what he could have done different.

Could he have gotten to her faster? He could have moved her to stay in one of the unoccupied rooms closer to the life rafts instead of his own quarters. He could have brought her with him when he went to talk with his father. So many what ifs.

" My father and I along with this other member of the crew ended up making it to this emergency raft just in time before the boat sank. When i looked around to not see Sarah anywhere i fought out of my father's grip and dove back into the water to search for her. I kept diving into the water but i couldn't find her. I just couldn't find her."

As she watches Oliver's hands starting to shake while a few tears drop from his eyes to the couch below reaching over Laurel grabs a hold of Oliver's hands as tears of her own fall down from her cheeks to the couch before she listens to Oliver taking a shaky breathe.

" I tried to find her. She just wasn't there. The water was so dark and cold. I kept going deeper and deeper into the water but i couldn't see it. I couldn't see the boat. It was just gone."

Glancing up as he sees Laurel looking at him with watery eyes slowly Oliver takes a shaky breathe before he looks back down towards the couch.

" My father ended up dragging me out of the water and back onto the raft after a couple of minutes before we drifted off at sea for days. When my father saw that our supplies were running out and he took out a gun he had hidden away before he shot the other man as he told me that he didn't save Starling City. That he failed it."

As she sees Oliver closing his eyes slowly Laurel scoots closer to Oliver on the couch before she leans her forehead forward to gently rest it against his own as she gives his hands a small squeeze.

" It's okay. I'm right here."

" My father….after he….he reached into his pocket to give me this book of his. He made me promise him that i would save the city. To right his wrongs before he…."

" Before he what?"

For the next few seconds as she feels Oliver's hands shaking in her own Laurel stares at Oliver in silence before she hears him break the silence to take a shaky breathe as tears escape his closed eyelids to the couch below.

" He brought the gun up to his head and shot himself. He killed himself to save me."

Without hesitating for a single moment Laurel removes her hands from Oliver's own to only moments later bring him into an embrace as she feels him burying his head into her shoulder.

" I'm so sorry Ollie. I'm so sorry."

For the next couple of minutes as she holds the embrace slowly Laurel listens in as Oliver's sobs slowly start to die down along with her own before she hears Oliver taking a shaky breathe as she feels him unburying his head from her shoulder.

" Why don't you?"

" Why don't i what?"

" Why don't you hate me? You should."

" I tried to hate you. For so long i've tried to hate you. Hate you for everything that you've done. But i just couldn't. For so long i blamed you for Sarah's death. Blamed you for taking away my baby sister from me. But now i know the truth…."

" Why don't you hate me now? Your father was right. I killed her. I killed Sarah."

" No!"

In a sudden move Laurel leans back her head as she slowly moves Oliver's head to look at her before she looks deep into his watery eyes.

" No you didn't! My father is wrong! You're wrong! When Sarah snuck onto that boat she made her own choice. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't kill Sarah."

" Why do you…."

" Because i know you. I know you better than i know my own name. And as crazy as it may sound i know who you are in your bones Oliver. And that person. That person doesn't give up. That person always finds a way. Just like how you found your way back to me. Found your way back to your family.

You fought for so many years to get back to us. When i looked into your eyes when you came to me all i saw was you. Not the darkness inside. Not an ounce of dishonesty. Just pain and sadness.

That was when i knew that what you told me wasn't a lie. That you were telling me the truth about Sarah. All the anger i had for you just disappeared. At that moment all i wanted was to see you. To be with you. To be there for you now no matter what. Just like how i know you would be for me."

For the next couple of seconds as he digests everything he had just heard right as he is about to speak suddenly Oliver feels Laurel placing her right index finger on his lips.

" I know. I know that you are scared. Scared that i will look at you different. But i want you to know this right now. I'm not scared. I'm here for you."

" There are so many things that i want to tell you Laurel. I just can't hurt you like that. I would never be able to forgive myself. How can i put you through the pain i feel? I just….i can't do that to you."

" You're not going to hurt me. The only thing that is hurting me is knowing that you feel like this every single day. Please let me in."

" You don't understand…."

" Then help me understand! Please help me understand."

" I'm a monster. I've done things that would make you look at me different. I've hurt people. You saw it for yourself today. I'm….i'm a murder."

" You did what you had to do to survive. I don't care about what you did to get to this point because you are here now. You found your way back home to me. Whatever you did to get to this point i'm happy you did it. You're not a monster or murder just a survivor."

As stares into Laurel's eyes seeing nothing but compassion and understanding radiating from them slowly Oliver repeats the words that she had just spoken into his mind. The words of he isn't a monster. He isn't a murder. Only a survivor.

A survivor that had gone through his hell to make it back home to his own preservation. To sitting with the woman that he had constantly dreamed and imagined while he was away. A woman that had always given him the strength to go on.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he watches Laurel getting up from the couch Oliver feels himself being pulled up with her before he slowly feels himself being lead over towards her bedroom.

" It's getting late and we both could use some rest. These last few days have taken it toll on both of us."

Once she walks through the open doorway to her bedroom slowly Laurel releases her grip on Oliver's hands as she slowly walks over towards her bed before she gets into her bed to only look over towards Oliver to see him glued to his spot.

Looking on as she sees Oliver glance down towards his clothes with a small smile forming on her face Laurel gives Oliver a nod before she slowly watches him undress leaving him in just his t shirt and a pair of boxers until just a few moments later she feels herself being gently taken into his arms.

As he feels Laurel gently placing her head onto his chest slowly a smile forms on Oliver's face before after a few seconds Oliver takes a shaky breathe.

" I dreamed about this every single night."

Taking a deep breathe Oliver closes his eyes as he feels Laurel moving her head on his chest before he opens his eyes to look down to see Laurel looking up towards him.

" Every night i would dream of this. Dream about us just being together like. All we would do was talk like how we used to. It would give me the strength to go on."

As her eyes get watery reaching up Laurel gently places a hand on Oliver's cheek before she feels him leaning into her hand.

" Ollie…."

" One night i made a promise to myself that if i ever made it back then things were going to be different. I would become into the man that you always saw in me. I won't break that promise to you."

With tears coming down her cheeks leaning up Laurel presses her lips gently to Oliver's own before she pulls back just seconds later to give Oliver a bright smile as tears of joy slowly fall down her cheeks to the bed below.

" I know you won't. Please try to get some sleep."

" Laurel….there is something that i need to tell you. Something that i haven't said to you since i've gotten back. I…."

Suddenly as he feels Laurel pressing her lips back to his own Oliver can't help but relax into her kiss as he pulls her even closer to himself before after a few seconds he opens his eyes to see Laurel smiling at him when he feels her pulling back from the kiss.

" I know Ollie. I know…."

" I love you Laurel."

As she feels tears free falling from her cheeks to Oliver's shirt below leaning forward Laurel gives Oliver a gentle kiss before she pulls back seconds later to give Oliver a small smile.

" I love you too Oliver. Now rest."

For the next few seconds as he stares into Laurel's eyes seeing nothing but love and care for his well being radiating from them slowly Oliver gives Laurel a small nod before he slowly leans his head back to rest on a nearby pillow as he feels Laurel repositioning her head on his chest.

As he takes a deep breathe slowly Oliver closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep unaware of a pair of eyes below him are wide awake staring up at his face.

Eyes that once were radiating love and care now are showing immense concern. Concern for everything that she had just heard. Concern about what he had gone through while he was away from Starling City. What those 5 years on the island did to him. What else he had to go through while he was there.

Things she was terrified to hear. He had already witnessed his father killing himself before his very eyes. He had already carried so much guilt with him when he couldn't find her sister.

A sister that had been lost out to sea. Something she knew in her heart wasn't his fault. She couldn't believe that. Just from the pain in his voice alone told her that he did everything he could to save her. Pain that although it had hurt her deeply to hear exactly what happened allowed her to finally get some answers.

Answers she had been seeking for years. Answers that would now slowly allow her to close that chapter in her life.

But the truth also brought so many questions into her mind. Questions of what exactly caused the boat to sink. Oliver had told her that he heard an explosion just before the boat started to sink. Was it equipment failure? Did the engine of the boat blow? Or was it something else?

Something she never thought of before. Did someone intend to sink the boat? Did someone intend to cause Oliver and his father to be lost at sea? And if so who was it? Who would cause for this to happen?

She knew that the Queen family surely had it's number of enemies. Men and woman of other high quality organizations that would benefit from the Queen family being eliminated. But would any of them resort to murder?

Then there was Moira. How she had seen her react when Oliver had been brought home by her and Thea while be escorted by a police cruiser. How she seemed so calm during the whole time they were sitting in the living room as her father questioned Oliver about what happened. So calm that it quickly made her nervous.

Nervous as if she was back in a court room staring at a witness on the stand. A witness with a look in her eyes as if she was hiding something. What that something was she didn't know. All she knew was at that moment she became even more concerned about Oliver. Concerned about what Moira had planned for him. After all even though she had not spoken the words every time she had been in the same room as the eldest member of the Queen family all she wanted to do was scream at her.

Scream at her for what she did to Oliver. How she had drugged him just a few nights prior. How Thea had claimed Moira was saying she was only trying to help him.

But not like this. Not by drugging her own son. Not by forcing this onto him. How at the moment she heard this information all she wanted to do was walk up to Moira and give her a piece of her mind. Maybe even a slap or 2.

But she had to remain calm. Not for herself. Not for the fear of ruining a relationship or a threat of a lawsuit. She had to remain calm for them. Remain calm for Oliver and Thea. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was very wrong. That something wasn't right. That Moira was planning something. What that something was she wasn't sure. All she knew is she needed to find a way to get them away from her. She needed to find a way to protect them. Protect Oliver and Thea from her. But how?


	9. Protection?

_Hearing the sound of her alarm clock going off from her nearby nightstand without opening her eyes reaching up Laurel smacks the top of the alarm clock causing it to shut off sending the room back into dead silence before just a mere second later a smile forms on her face when her hand gently returns back down to it's spot it had previously been. A spot that she was accustomed to laying on just a couple of years ago. Secretly her favorite spot to be in the entire world. A spot she would lay for hours just feeling content to listen to a heart beating as she matched the beats with her index finger. A heart she knew rightfully belonged to her._

 _Letting out a quiet yawn as she slowly turns her head and opens her eyes suddenly the smile on Laurel's face widens when she looks up to see Oliver fast asleep. Fast asleep in what looked like a peaceful state. A look she knew from the past couple of days since he returned wasn't seen across his face. Instead it would be replaced by fear. Fear of whatever nightmares would enter into his mind every single night. But strangely not last night. From what she could see he didn't have a nightmare. Not from what she remembered anyways. Instead he was able to sleep peacefully instead of being plagued with neverending nightmares from his time on the island._

 _Information that instantly makes her smile widen before it slowly disappears as she looks down towards his tshirt. A shirt she knew was hiding some of her worst fears from her. Fears that have plagued her mind ever since the day she went to the hospital. A trip that made her fears instantly come to life. Fears of what she would find lying underneath. Would her suspicions just like Thea's become into a reality. Would she find evidence that Oliver wasn't alone on that island? Instead there was someone else. Someone else that was there with him. Someone that did something to Oliver._

 _As she hears Oliver letting out a small yawn snapping out of her thoughts slowly Laurel looks up before a smile forms on her face when she sees Oliver opening his eyes to look towards her with a smile forming on his own face. A smile that instantly makes her own widen as she leans up before a few moments later she presses her lips to his for a gentle kiss._

" _Good morning."_

" _Good morning Ollie. Did you sleep well?"_

 _Without looking away for the next few seconds Laurel stares at Oliver in silence before she watches him give her a slight nod as he breaks eye contact away from her to look towards her bedroom's open doorway._

" _Yeah….it's the first time i've gotten some sleep since…."_

" _Before the island?"_

 _As she sees Oliver nod his head slightly to her reaching up Laurel gently places her hand on his cheek before she slows turns his head to face her._

" _You're safe now._

 _Right as she sees Oliver about to respond without giving him anytime to react reaching up Laurel gently places her right index finger over his lips before she stares deep into his eyes._

" _I know what you are going to say. I want you to listen to me carefully. You're not alone anymore Ollie. I promise you that you will never be alone again. No matter what i'll always be here for you. I will always keep you safe."_

 _For the next few seconds as she stares up into Oliver's eyes with emotion in her own pleading with him with everything she has to listen to her words suddenly a smile forms on Laurel's face as she sees Oliver giving her a slight nod before within seconds she presses her lips to his for a gentle kiss. A kiss that lingers a little bit longer before she pulls back to lightly hit him on the leg as she sits up on the bed._

" _We need to get up otherwise i don't think i'll ever be able to get to work today."_

 _As she hears Oliver letting out a small chuckle glancing over her shoulder Laurel can't help but send a small smile in his direction before within seconds she slowly pulls Oliver off the bed to lead him out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen hand in hand. Right as she is about to pass her living room couch suddenly Laurel comes to a complete stop when she feels resistance coming from behind before slowly Laurel looks over her shoulder to see Oliver giving her a small smile as she looks towards him with a confused look._

" _Let me. I'll make breakfast for you while you go and take a shower."_

 _Slowly as a smile forms on her face Laurel closes the distance between them before she leans forward to give Oliver a gentle kiss to pulls back seconds later to give Oliver a bright smile._

" _You are really stepping up your game huh? I like it. But are you sure that you can cook? I mean i've never seen you cook anything before."_

 _As she sees Oliver shrugging his shoulders while the smile across his face widens as she rolls her eyes Laurel slowly unwraps her arms from around the back of his neck before she slowly makes her way past him towards the bathroom._

" _If you need a change of clothes there should be some of your old clothes in my closet. Before you ask Speedy had brought them over years ago to help prepare for your arrival when you had gotten back along with a few of your things."_

 _With a small smile forming on his face Oliver slowly turns his head away to look back towards Laurel's bedroom as he sees her entering into the bathroom before he turns his head back towards the bathroom door to see Laurel peeking her head out with a sly smile._

" _Oh by the way the fire extinguisher can be found underneath the sink."_

 _In a sudden move as he sticks his tongue out at Laurel a small smile forms on his face as he hears Laurel letting out a small laugh before he turns his body around and slowly makes his way back into the bedroom as he hears the sound of the bathroom door closing. Within moments as he enters back into the bedroom to glance around the room to see a small closet in the corner of the room slowly Oliver makes his way over towards the closet before as he opens up the closet a small smile forms on his face at what he sees inside of the closet. Shirt after shirt that he had once worn so many times before hanging up neatly in the corner of the closet along with a few pairs of jeans while another object catches Oliver's eye. A small box hidden in the far corner underneath a shirt. A box labeled with his name in black marker._

 _As he reaches for the box suddenly Oliver retracts his hand as he shakes his head saying to himself that he shouldn't invade her privacy before he slowly reaches up towards a shirt up on one of the hangers. A shirt that he knew years ago that Laurel loved seeing him wear. A dark purple shirt that she had bought for him one day when he had taken her to go shopping. The shirt that was slowly bringing back a memory of a peaceful time into his mind._

 _The memory of arriving back at the Queen mansion as Laurel started to pester him about putting on the shirt. The memory of Thea quickly joining in on Laurel's fun before he had been dropped to the ground by the girls as they tried to remove his shirt. The memory of watching them being successful in their attempts as Laurel held him down while Thea had gotten the shirt on him before he was brought out into public to much of his dismay by Laurel and Thea to only have every guy that they had walked past laugh at him. Something that made Laurel and Thea instantly go into action to confront the men before he listened into amazement the girls attack the men about their own insecurities causing the men to walk away with their tails between their legs._

 _As he lets out a small chuckle Oliver shakes his head snapping himself out of his thoughts before as a smile forms on his face reaching up Oliver grabs a firm hold of the purple shirt and takes it off the hanger to only bring the shirt up to his face. Taking a deep breathe as he smells a familiar scent that he knew belongs to Laurel slowly Oliver's smile widens as he lowers down the shirt from his face before he slowly turns his head to look towards the open doorway. As he hears the sound of the shower running echoing through the apartment reaching down Oliver slowly removes his shirt revealing his scarred cover chest before within moments he slowly walks out of the bedroom wearing the purple shirt along with a new pair of jeans from the closet._

 _Just 15 minutes later as she steps out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body feeling nothing but relaxed slowly a small smile forms on Laurel's face as she smells something being cooked from the kitchen. Something familiar. Something that smells delicious. As she slowly tiptoes over to the kitchen suddenly Laurel's eyes widen as the smile on her face widens when she looks through the open doorway to see a small display across her kitchen table. A display she had to blink a few times to make sure it was real. A small breakfast feast featuring eggs,toast,and what looked like perfect pancakes._

 _Hearing the sound of a cabinet being closed with a small thud Laurel snaps out of her thoughts to look towards the side of the kitchen when suddenly a bright smile forms on her face when she sees Oliver making his way over from the stove with a few plates in his hands. A sight that makes her smile widen before she slowly watches Oliver looking over his shoulder at her as if he could feel her presence in the room._

" _Nice birthday suit."_

 _As she lets out a small laugh slowly Laurel makes her way through the kitchen towards Oliver before as she reaches him leaning over Laurel presses her lips to his own to only break apart seconds later to give him a bright smile._

" _You should see me out of it."_

 _Giving Oliver a quick wink Laurel slowly makes her way around him towards a nearby chair as she hears Oliver letting out a small laugh causing a bright smile to form on her face before suddenly her smile widens when she watches Oliver putting down a plate in front of her as she takes a seat. Within moments of setting up her plate as she stares at Oliver and takes a bite from a pancake on her plate suddenly a bright smile forms on Laurel's face as a familiar taste enters into her mind. A sensation she swears she has tasted before somewhere._

" _These are really good Ollie. When did you learn how to cook?"_

 _As she hears Oliver letting out a small chuckle slowly Laurel stops cutting into her pancake to look up away from her plate to see Oliver looking towards her with a small smile across._

" _What?"_

" _Well remember how Raisa used to bring us breakfast in bed every single morning when you stayed over."_

" _Yeah? I remember her. She is very nice. I even told your mother that she deserved a raise a couple of times. What about her?"_

" _Well she wasn't the one that usually made you breakfast."_

 _For the next few seconds as a confused look comes across her face Laurel stares at Oliver's face in silence as she watches his smile widen before suddenly her eyes widen as she sees Oliver cutting up a pancake on his own plate._

" _Wait that was you? But how?"_

" _Every morning i would sneak away to help Raisa make breakfast for you. One morning she offered to show me how to cook a few things and well this is the result. Also let's face it you're a heavy sleeper."_

" _What!? I am not."_

 _As she hears Oliver letting out a small laugh Laurel can't help but join in on his laughter just a few seconds later as she tries to send a glare towards him to no prevail before just mere seconds later she takes another bite out of her pancake causing a small moan to escape her mouth as she bites into the pancake causing her to hear Oliver letting out a chuckle from his seat._

" _Oh yeah….By the way….nice shirt….Ollie."_

 _Letting out a small laugh Oliver can't help but smile towards Laurel as he watches her eat her breakfast in complete silence just enjoying a moment he never thought he would have again. Witness himself sitting across from Laurel like how he used to every single morning. To be able to hear her voice or even her laugh again. Just some of the many things he had missed the most when he was on the island. The feeling of having her in his arms as he would listen to her talk about what had happened to her on any given day._

" _Why are you staring at me? Do i have something on my face?"_

 _As he sees Laurel leaning down to look through a reflection of herself from her plate snapping out of his thoughts Oliver looks over towards Laurel with a smile forming on his face._

" _I was just thinking how happy i am about being back. How grateful i am for being able to sit across from you again. To see you or even hear your voice again. I'm just happy."_

 _In a sudden move as a bright smile forms across her face slowly Laurel reaches over the table taking Oliver's hands into her own before she gives them a small squeeze as she watches the smile across Oliver's face widen._

" _I'm glad too. Nothing was the same without you."_

* * *

 _Nothing was the same without you. These are the words that keep echoing through the mind of Oliver Queen as he slowly drives through Starling City and back towards the Queen mansion. 6 small words that had meant so much to him. An undeniable truth he knew could be said for not only himself but his loved ones as well. Words he knew to be painfully true especially when it came to Thea and Laurel. Painful from just imagining how they had felt when the news broke that the Queen's Gambit had been lost at sea. The pain of thinking that not only did they lose a brother that day but also a lover. A boyfriend that was thought of to be unfaithful to only be the opposite._

 _Pain of crying themselves to sleep on most nights. Something he knew Thea had done when he overheard her argument with Moira. But he couldn't help but think that Laurel had done the same thing. How he had built this bond with her over the years to only have it be broken when she would hear the news that Sarah had left on the Queen's Gambit with them dispute himself and his father not knowing. Maybe not even the crew as well. News he knew must have devastated her. News that would make her cry herself to sleep just like how Thea had done._

 _But if only they knew. If only they knew that he had done the same for them. How his dreams were constantly plagued with memories of them. How he had imagined their faces so many times hoping to burn the images of their faces into his mind. Faces that he prayed and pleaded every single day and night to see again. To feel them in his arms. To hear their voices again._

 _As he sees the mansion coming into view snapping out of his thoughts slowly Oliver brings the car to a stop just outside of the mansion behind the Queen's limousine before slowly a confused look comes across his face when he sees another car parked just in front of the family's car with a man that he has never seen before as he slowly gets out of the car. A man that he must have guessed was a new hire by his mother for extra security. Especially by the way he was carrying himself. A blank look across his face with his hands low as if he was ready to take out a concealed weapon from the inside of his jacket._

 _With cautious eyes slowly Oliver makes his way towards the mansion as he sees the man eyeballing him from his spot next to the car with eyes that seem to be following his every movement before within moments Oliver turns his head back forward away from the man as he enters into the mansion to find Moira having a conversation with Thea at the entrance as if they were waiting for him. A conversation he knew must have been about him from the look Thea is giving to Moira. A look that he had seen before when she was determined about something. Determined and wouldn't back down._

" _Oh Oliver. I didn't hear you come in. Where have you been? You didn't come home last night."_

" _Isn't it obvious mom. Ollie was over at Laurel's place last night. Just take a look at the smile on his face. Besides your's truly Laurel is the only one that can produce that smile."_

 _As he sees Thea glancing over towards him with a small smile across her face Oliver can't help but smile back towards her before she sees her turning her attention back towards Moira._

" _Nice shirt Ollie. Whoever picked it out for you really has style. Now back to our little conversation. Why don't you tell Ollie what you have planned for him today. Why don't you tell him how you plan on having him thrown back into a hospital to have countless doctors evaluate him like he is just another one of their lab experiments."_

" _Thea! I'm only trying to help Oliver. These doctors or so called scientists if that's what you want to call them can help him."_

" _How!? How is putting Ollie in a room with complete strangers that just want to prong and dissect everything there is to know about him helping him!?"_

" _This is not up for discuss…."_

" _Yes it is! I'm not going to allow this! I won't allow you to do this to him! Don't you get it! He's better off just being left alone! Not examined by doctors! There is nothing wrong with him!"_

" _Thea!"_

" _No mom! I'm not going allow you to do this to him! You're not protecting him! Don't you get it!? Nothing that you have done since he has been returned home has quote helped him! Why don't you just stay the hell away from him! Better yet! Why don't you stay the hell out of our lives! After all you have had plenty of practice over the years!"_

 _In a sudden move as he sees Moira rearing back Oliver throws up his right hand catching Moira's wrist in mid motion causing a small gasp to be heard echoing throughout the entrance by the eldest member of the Queen family before slowly as he sees Moira turning to look towards him with a shocked look across her face slowly the blank look across Oliver's face changes into pure anger. Anger towards what he had just seen about to transpire. Anger that made questions start to flooding into his mind. Questions of if this was the first time she had tried to do something like this? Questions that unaware to his knowledge not only makes his anger increase by also his grip on Moira's wrist causing Moira to wince in pain._

" _Oliver. Let me go. You're hurting me."_

 _As she looks over to her side with wide eyes to see Moira's words not having any effect on Oliver but instead having him increase his grip around her wrist with her eyes remained glued to his face slowly Thea reaches over and gently places a hand on Oliver's shoulder before in an instant she jumps up in surprise when she sees him snapping his head to look towards her with the same expression of anger across his face. A look she had never seen before coming from him. A look that terrified her to only watch it disappear as a look of realization comes across his face and his grip around Moira's wrist loosens enough to allow the eldest member of the Queen family to pull her wrist free._

" _I'm…."_

" _It's okay Ollie. We know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. Right mom?"_

 _Glancing over to her side as her facial features soften Thea looks over to see Moira nodding her head as she rubs her wrist before as a small smile forms on her face Thea gives Oliver's shoulder a small squeeze._

" _Let's get out of here."_

 _Slowly in a sudden move Thea retracts her hand from Oliver's shoulder to only grab his arm gently before she slowly steers him towards the entrance doors to only seconds later start to lead Oliver towards her car as she hears the sound of the entrance doors reopening. As she glances over her shoulder to see Moira making her way out of the mansion slowly Thea quickens her pace dragging Oliver along with her before she snaps her head back forward to see a man that she had never seen before leaning against a car parked in front of the family's limousine._

" _Oliver. I wanna introduce you to someone. This is John Diggle. He will be accompanying you from now on."_

" _I don't need a babysitter. This isn't necessary."_

" _Yeah! We can take care of ourselves."_

" _Yes it is. This is absolutely necessary. You both were just attacked not even 24 hours ago. And one of you had been kidnapped in the process. I will not allow anyone and i mean anyone to hurt my family. Mr Diggle will assure that the events of what happened yesterday never happen again."_

 _Without having anytime to react Oliver and Thea suddenly watch Moira turn on her heels and make her way back into the mansion before they turn to look at Diggle as they hear the sound of the mansion doors closing._

" _Shall we?"_

" _Look Mr Diggle is it? Ollie and I don't need a babysitter. You can go and have an extended lunch break or something."_

" _And i don't need to be wasting my time watching over two spoiled brats but here we are. Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. I don't want there to be any confusion between us. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort."_

" _So what!? If Ollie and I don't agree to this what are you going to do? Stalk us or something? Hide out in the shadows?"_

" _If need be."_

" _Yeah i'll pass. And the same goes for Ollie."_

 _Without giving Diggle anytime to react Thea slowly leads Oliver past him and towards her car before just a mere minute later she drives her car out away from the mansion and towards Starling City unaware that Diggle is following after them. As she enters into the city and glances into her side mirror to see Diggle following after her as she lets out a huff Thea glances over towards Oliver to see him looking in the passenger's side mirror._

" _You have to give it to mom. She really knows how to pick em doesn't she. I say we ditch him. But how?"_

 _As she hears a small chuckle coming from her side Thea glances over towards Oliver before she watches a small smile forming on his face._

" _What?"_

" _I know how to get rid of this guy. Do you remember where Laurel and I brought you to give you a couple of driving lessons?"_

 _With a bright smile forming on her face Thea slowly turns her head back forward as her grip on the steering wheel tightens. As she sees a red light coming up with no signs of any cars anywhere rearing back Thea slams her foot down on the gas pedal sending the car flying down the road at high as she sees Diggle surprised from the act. Seeing a small side street coming up pulling hard to the side of the steering wheel Thea brings the car into a tight turn down the street and starts to drive down the street at high speed as she sees Diggle just pulling onto the street before in a sudden move Thea turns the car down another side road followed by another just mere seconds later as she sees Diggle's car getting further and further away into the distance until it disappears from her sight as she pulls out of the side streets and back onto a main road._

 ** _Author's Notes: For anyone that is interested been working on a little side story for when i've had writer's block. It's a story based on the Street Fighter games with a pairing that has not been used on this site. If interest i would recommend checking it out. Would also like to thank everyone that is reading and reviewing this story. There is a ton of you and i would need a even longer paragraph than this one to put everyone's profile names down lol._**

 ** _Pootamis_**


	10. Surprise of a Lifetime

_I don't think he was alone on that island. These are the words going through the mind of Laurel Lance as she sits at her work desk staring at a pile of case files. A pile of files that she knew hide the answers to the questions that has been on her mind for the last few days. Hide away the one file that would reveal everything to her. Reveal the answer to the question that has been plaguing her mind. Was he alone on that island? And if he wasn't what happened to him out there?_

 _But did she want to know what happened to him? Afterall the reactions she had received from each of the Queen siblings was enough to bring more fear and doubt into her mind. Especially starting with Thea. How she had listened to Thea going dead silent on the subject as tears free falled from her eyes. How from the looks of it she had saw something that terrified her. Terrified her to the point where she had to excuse herself and hasn't brought it up to her ever since._

 _This didn't help from even more questions entering into her mind however. Questions of what Thea had seen. Did she see some kind of scar on Oliver's body? He surely must of had endured some kind of physical trauma while he was away stranded on a island. Who wouldn't? Or was it something else? Something that she would only see in her worst nightmares._

 _What had terrified her the most however was not Thea's reaction but Oliver's. How she had listened to him telling her how he watched his father kill himself right before his eyes. A experience she knew was traumatize anyone from seeing the act. The ultimate sacrifice by his father. But a sacrifice that came with a cost. The cost of leaving a mental scar inside of the mind of Oliver that would never go away._

 _Just one of the many mental scars that had been delivered to Oliver before even arriving at the island. A scar that would go along with another. Another scar that she knew brought just as much pain to him. The mental scar of not being able to save her sister. A scar that carried so much guilt and pain with him. Guilt that has followed him back home. Guilt for not being able to find Sarah as the boat sank. The guilt for not being able to bring Sarah back home to her and her family. And with that guilt brought pain. Pain of that he had somehow failed her. A pain she saw from the moment she first looked into his eyes upon his arrival at her apartment._

" _Laurel? Laurel!?"_

 _Snapping out of her thoughts slowly shaking her head Laurel looks up away from the pile of case files to see Joanne looking down towards her with a look of concern across her face as she holds a small document in her hands._

" _You okay Laurel?"_

" _Yeah. I've just got a lot on my mind that's all."_

" _Oh i see. I'm guessing Oliver right?"_

 _As she gives Joanne a small nod slowly Laurel leans back in her chair to look up towards the ceiling before she starts to spin a pen around in her fingers as she quietly listens to the sounds of her co workers all around her going on with their respective assignments._

" _He's been through a lot."_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _Taking her eyes away from the ceiling Laurel looks back down towards Joanne as a sad smile forms on her face._

" _Maybe another time."_

" _Okay well then this might ease your mind off from Oliver for a little bit. I just got this from Hunt's lawyers. They filed a change of venue. We're now in front of Judge Grell."_

 _In a sudden move as she sees Joanne extending the document out towards her reaching over Laurel snatches the document from her hand before she quickly looks down to read through the document as she shakes her head._

" _Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign."_

" _Mm hmm."_

" _Grell's in his back pocket."_

" _You know it's fun being your friend. I get to say, I told you so a lot."_

" _No Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are."_

" _No but he's richer and willing to commit felonies."_

" _We don't need to go outside of the law…."_

" _To find justice. I know. It's your dad's favorite jingle. But if i remember correctly you also said now and then you need to throw caution into the wind to ensure justice is delivered."_

" _I did say that didn't i? Well that part is true. There are times when you need to bend the rules to ensure justice is delivered."_

" _And this would be one of those times right?"_

 _As she sees Laurel shrugging her shoulders Joanne lets out a small sigh before the sound of Laurel's cell phone going off on the desk causes her to glance away from Laurel towards the phone with a sly smile forming on her face._

" _Oliver i'm guessing right?"_

 _Leaning her chair back forward Laurel reaches over to grab her cellphone from off her work desk as the sound of her chair hits the ground before she flips her phone open to see a text message from Thea waiting for her on her notification's box._

" _No it's from Thea. This will just take one second."_

 _In a matter of moments as she silently waits from her spot slowly Joanne watches a mixture of emotions run across Laurel's face from happiness to pure anger as her eyes read across the message on her phone before she slowly moves away from her spot to look at the text message to see it be a paragraph long. As she starts to read the message to see it saying something about Oliver suddenly Joanne jumps up in surprise when she witnesses Laurel snapping the phone shut with a thud before she looks down towards her face to see a smile across Laurel's face. A smile that instantly makes her start to worry._

" _Up for a little trip to see someone?"_

" _And who might that be? Your lover boy?"_

" _No lover boy comes later. I was thinking more of paying a quick visit to the courthouse."_

* * *

 _As he watches Thea pulling the car into a parking lot to a nearby restaurant Oliver can't help but laugh along with Thea from the events that had just transpired. Of how he witnessed Thea single handly lose Diggle through a few street corners. A man that he guessed must have been ex military from the way he presented himself. A man that was hired to protect and shadow them everywhere to only be ditched inside of a small neighborhood._

 _The very same neighborhood that years ago he and Laurel had brought Thea out to for driving lessons. A memory that still not only terrifies him but also makes him laugh to this day. The memory of listening to Laurel instructing Thea from the front passenger's seat on how to drive to only seconds later watch the car they were in go flying down the road at high speeds as he and Laurel screamed for their lives. A sight that would make anyone laugh._

 _But the best came when the car had finally come to a stop. The memory of how he along with Laurel had instantly popped out of the car to catch their breathe as they heard Thea saying in the background that it wasn't so bad. The memory of holding Laurel in his arms as they both shook from the shock to only get back into the backseat of the car just minutes later with the promise from Thea that she would go slow._

 _Snapping out of his thoughts slowly Oliver gets out of the car as he hears Thea closing her door before his eyes widen when out of the corner of his eye he sees Diggle pulling up right beside them. As he hears Thea letting out a huff Oliver glances over in her direction to see Thea slowly crossing her eyes before the sound of a car door closing forces Oliver to look away from Thea and over towards the direction the sound came from to see Diggle looking towards them with a not so amused look across his face._

" _What? You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?"_

 _Letting out a huff as she shakes her head slowly Thea makes her way over towards the restaurant with Oliver following after her before just a couple of seconds later as she reaches a door leading inside Thea looks over her shoulder towards Diggle to see him leaning against his car._

" _Well? Are you coming or not?"_

 _As he looks over his shoulder to see Diggle leaning off his car and start to make his way over towards them without having anytime to react Oliver listens to Thea opening up the restaurant door before he slowly follows after her inside as he sees Diggle following right behind him. Within minutes as he sits next to Thea just across the table from Diggle sipping on some of the coffee that he had just been brought by their waitress watching Thea texting someone on her phone slowly Oliver looks up towards Thea's cellphone to see who she is texting before he watches her close her phone with a thud as he sees her looking in his direction with a small smile across her face._

" _I'll be right back. Just have to use the little ladies room. Try to play nice with him. Otherwise i would hate to be banned from this establishment for having to kick his ass in front of these people."_

 _Letting out a small chuckle Oliver watches Thea scoot out of her seat and pass by their waiter as she brings back two more cups of coffee to their table before he turns his attention towards Diggle as he sees Thea disappearing around the corner._

" _And here you are sirs."_

" _Thank you."_

 _As he looks up towards their waitress to see her smiling down towards him and Diggle slowly Oliver returns the smile before he turns his attention back towards Diggle as he sees the waitress walking away._

" _So….what do i call you?"_

" _Diggle's good. Dig if you want."_

" _You're ex-military?"_

" _Yes sir. 105th Airborne out of Kandahar. Retired now. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now."_

 _Grabbing a hold of his mug as he takes a sip Oliver nods his head and places his mug back onto the table as he sees Diggle grabbing his own._

" _Listen Mr Diggle. If my mother hired you to look after Thea and I fine. I can't do anything to stop it. However if we are going to have any kind of a good relationship then i need for you to promise me something."_

" _Depends upon the request Mr Queen."_

" _If a situation ever occurs where danger presents itself you will put Laurel and Thea first before myself. You will do all in your power to keep them safe before myself no matter the situation. If you can agree to these terms then we won't have a problem. If you can't then we're done here and you can just watch Thea and I from afar for all i care."_

 _Taking his hand off his mug slowly Oliver extends his hand out to Diggle as he stares him directly in the eyes with a blank look coming across his face._

" _Do we have a deal?"_

 _For the next few seconds as he stares at Diggle in complete silence Oliver watches a smile slowly form on the face of Diggle before he feels Diggle grabbing his hand to give it a firm shake as he watches him nod his head._

" _Deal."_

* * *

" _So that was interesting. Can you tell me what that was all about now?"_

 _As she slowly makes her way out of the courthouse and over towards her car slowly Laurel turns her head to look over her shoulder at Joanne seeing her looking towards her with confusion before she turns her head back forward as she reaches into her pocket to grab her car keys._

" _Like i said it's personal."_

" _Oh come on Laurel. Everything is always this is personal to you. Hell you take every case we take on personally. So what's the difference?"_

" _This time it's even more personal."_

 _Reaching over Laurel opens up the driver's side door of her car and proceeds to get inside before just a moment later she is joined in the car by Joanne._

" _Well i'm even more interested now. You better spill the beans. We have a 15 minute ride back to the CNRI building anyways. Otherwise i'm just going to nag your ear off."_

 _Shaking her head slowly Laurel puts her car key into the ignition and gives it a small twist bringing the car to life before she looks over towards Joanne to see her looking straight at her. As she stares at Joanne in silence after just a few seconds Laurel lets out a small huff as she turns to apply her seatbelt as she sees Joanne doing the same before just moments later she pulls the car out of the parking lot of the courthouse and onto a main road._

" _I'm worried about Oliver."_

" _Well that obvious. But what isn't obvious is what you're worried about him for?"_

" _I feel like that i have to protect him from her."_

" _Her? What like an ex girlfriend or something?"_

" _No. Nothing like that. I feel like that i have to protect him from his mother."_

" _Why?"_

" _I don't know why but i can't help but shake the feeling that she is up to something. Every time i've been in the same room as her ever since Oliver has returned to Starling City and have looked into her eyes it's like i'm staring at someone that is guilty on the witness stand. I don't know what it is that she is hiding but it can't be good. Especially after what i've heard today."_

" _And what exactly did you hear today? If you don't mind me asking?"_

 _As she pulls the car to a stop at a red light reaching into her pocket Laurel takes out her cellphone before she hands it off to Joanne as she pulls the car forward the moment she sees the light change. For the next few seconds as she continues to drive the car forward in the direction of the CNRI offices Laurel glances over to her side to see a mixture of emotions coming across Joanne's face before after a few seconds she grabs her cell phone out of Joanne's hands the moment she sees Joanne handing her phone back to her._

" _Damn. Is she crazy or something? Why would anyone want to do that to their own son? I mean that's sick."_

" _That is exactly what i was thinking."_

" _I can see now why you feel that you need to protect Oliver. I mean i sort of get it on her end. His mother is only trying to help him. But a mental institute? That is just….i can't even think of how to describe what i would be feeling if i was in your shoes. But you do realize what will happen if you go through with this right? You would be going to war against Moira Queen. One of the most powerful women in the city."_

" _Been there. Done that. Besides she doesn't scare me. I know in my heart what i'm doing is the right thing to do. I know that Thea will also support me on this as well. If i have to quote go to war with Moira Queen then so be it. There isn't a risk that i wouldn't take for them. There isn't anything that i wouldn't do for him. Just like how i know he would do anything for me."_

" _That is good to hear girl because when you break the news to her about what you have just done then all hell is going to break loose. Well after you get that little hiccup about having Oliver risen back up from the dead that is."_

" _I already have that covered. While i was having my conversation with Judge Sakow that was brought up. She has scheduled an appointment for Oliver to take place in front of her courtroom tomorrow morning to have that matter taken care of. She also informed me that the moment he is declared alive once again that the document she is preparing for me as we speak will become legit."_

* * *

 _Adam Hunt. CEO of Hunt Multinational. Known business man. Currently under investigation by the CNRI. These are just some of the many headlines Oliver sees across his laptop's internet browser screen as he continues to read through each article about the current CEO of Hunt Multinational._

 _A name that he had recognized from the list. A name that as he continues to read article after article starts to make him more concerned. Not concerned about himself but for her. Concern for Laurel. After all she is the one that is going to court against him. A battle that he knew he would have to watch take place. Even if he didn't want to. Not because he wasn't confident in her abilities. No he was more than confident she could bring justice to the men and women that he had swindled money from._

 _What he was concerned about was what he was seeing in a few of the articles. Articles describing a ruthless businessman. A man that had also a bad temper from some of the arrests records that were leaked to the public. The looks of a man that would do whatever it took to ensure he would get his way. Ensure that he would never do a day behind bars._

 _A man that he knew would target Laurel seeing her as a threat. A threat to bring him down along with his company. Threat to his way of life. A threat that he knew in his heart meant Laurel was in serious danger as long as this ruthless businessman was out there. But what could he do? She wouldn't listen to him if he had asked her to have someone else take on the case. No she wouldn't allow it. She would instead take it as more of a challenge. A challenge she would face head on. Something he absolutely loves about her. But how can he protect her from this man?_

" _Hey Ollie. What are you doing?"_

 _Snapping out of his thoughts as he looks over towards the open doorway to his room to see Thea slowly making her way through his room quickly reaching over Oliver minimizes the internet browser right as he sees Thea taking a peek over the screen before he sees a sly smile forming on her face as she locks eyes with him._

" _Ollie, I know that it's been a long time since you have had sex but i don't think you need to resort to internet porn. You have Laurel after all and believe me when i tell you this when you guys bump uglies again it will feel amazing."_

" _Wait how would you know? Did you? Have you had…."_

" _That is not a discussion between siblings. And to answer your question maybe. Now since i answered your question how about you answer mine. What are you doing?"_

 _Letting out a sigh reaching over Oliver clicks on his computer mouse bringing the internet browser back up onto the laptop's screen as he sees Thea leaning over to look at the laptop's screen before he slowly watches a confused look form across her face._

" _Adam Hunt?"_

" _Yeah. He's the guy that Laurel's firm is making a case against for what i'm reading his company swindling hundreds of people out of their money."_

" _I'm sure Laurel will be fine. She is the most badass and kick ass lawyer in Starling City afterall."_

" _That's not what i'm worried about Speedy. I'm more than confident that Laurel can win any court case. It's just this guy Adam Hunt is dangerous. I've been doing research on this guy. He's ruthless. If he swindle hundreds of people out of their life savings then there is no telling what he is capable of. Unless this guy is behind bars then i don't think Laurel is safe from this guy."_

" _Luckily for her then that she has a strong boyfriend that will protect her. Not to mention her father is also a cop. If he even gets the feeling that something even remotely like that was going to happen then he would throw that guy behind bars without thinking twice about it. Plus it's not like Laurel can't handle herself either. You should have seen it. When you were being taken away she totally kicked that masked guy's ass."_

" _Hmph if you think that's something then you should see her when she's angry."_

" _I heard that."_

 _Snapping their heads away from the laptop's screen looking up Oliver and Thea look over towards the open doorway to see a smiling Laurel waiving over towards them before they slowly watch her make her way over towards them with a smile across her face._

" _So what are you guys doing?"_

" _Umm…."_

" _I caught Oliver looking at porn on his laptop!"_

" _Speedy!"_

 _As she comes to a stop at the opposite side of the computer desk Laurel raises her eyebrow at Thea before she slowly shakes her head as she makes her way around the desk._

" _Uh huh? Can't say that i believe you on this one Speedy. So what are you guys really doing?"_

" _What!? Oh no there is no we on this one. This one was all Ollie. I just came in here a few minutes ago to see what he was doing."_

 _Taking her eyes away from Thea slowly Laurel turns her head to look at the laptop's screen before she looks back over towards Oliver with raised eyebrows when she sees news articles about Adam Hunt all across the laptop's internet browser._

" _Looking up Adam Hunt, I see?"_

" _Yeah Ollie was just looking up information on the guy that you are totally about to smoke in court. I mean isn't that what all good boyfriends do? Check to see if there is any danger presenting itself towards their girlfriends?"_

" _Is that so? This is also coming from the girl that has never truly had a boyfriend."_

" _Hey that's not my fault. You and Ollie always scare them away. You guys gang up on any boy that i thought was cute and send them running for the hills."_

 _As she hears Oliver and Laurel letting out a small laugh slowly Thea crosses her arms across her chest as she looks over towards Laurel to see her smiling towards her._

" _So what are you doing here anyways? Aren't you suppose to be at work?"_

" _Well technically i am working right now. I was in the neighborhood and just wanted to stop by to see my two favorite people in the entire world. Oh and to tell Ollie this. Tomorrow i've scheduled for you to appear in court. Before you ask it's not for anything bad. I guess when you and your father disappeared 5 years ago she declared you and your father dead to allow for Robert's assets along with control of Queen Consolidated to be transferred to her. Once you are declared alive tomorrow then the assets Robert had left behind to you will be officially transferred to you."_

" _So i'm dead?"_

" _Technically speaking yes. But not for long. There is also something else that i want to discuss with you. But that can wait until later on tonight. Say my place after i get out of work?"_

 _Slowly as she watches Oliver give her a nod as a smile forms on his face a smile forms on her own face before leaning down Laurel gives Oliver a gentle kiss to pull back just a couple of seconds later to give him a bright smile._

" _Good i'll see you tonight. Speedy can i have a quick word with you outside?"_

 _As she sees Thea giving her a nod turning on her heels Laurel slowly makes her way through Oliver's bedroom to the hallway outside as she sees Thea following after her before she closes the bedroom door behind Thea as she sees her walking through the open doorway._

" _So what do you need to talk to me about?"_

" _Do you trust me?"_

" _Yeah? Why?"_

" _I want you to prepare a to go bag for yourself. Pack whatever you need. Clean clothes and anything else that you might need. Okay?"_

" _What? Why? Are we leaving town or something?"_

" _No. We are not leaving town. You will understand tomorrow. Just please do this for me. Okay?"_

" _Okay."_

 _With a smile forming on her face Laurel slowly gives Thea a nod as she makes her way down the hallway until just a few minutes later she walks out of the mansion and back towards her car as she sees the Queen's limousine pulling into the driveway of the mansion. Coming to a complete stop Laurel watches in complete silence as the limousine pulls up behind her car before she watches moments later Moira exiting out of the limousine._

" _Hello Laurel. What are you doing here? Checking up on Oliver?"_

" _Hello Moira. I was just stopping by for a quick visit to tell Oliver that i've scheduled a appointment for him to be inside of a courthouse tomorrow to be legally declared alive again. It shouldn't take more than an hour or two at the most."_

" _Very good. Thank you for scheduling the appointment Ms Lance. I would also like to thank you for everything that you've been doing since Oliver has returned home. Especially from what i've heard from the police reports that you made the masked man that had been left behind spill the location of his gang's hideout."_

" _I'm glad to help. After all i wouldn't let anything happen to Oliver. Just like how i know he would do the same for me. Now if you'll please excuse me. I have to get back to work."_

" _Oh by all means. Don't want you to get in trouble with your bosses."_

 _As she sees Moira giving her a small smile slowly Laurel returns the smile before she slowly makes her way past her and towards her car. Within moments as she closes the driver's side door and watches Moira disappear inside of the mansion slowly Laurel looks over to the passenger's seat to see Joanne looking towards her with a raised eyebrow._

" _Well that was unexpected. I'm guessing you didn't tell Ms Queen what you have planned for tomorrow did you?"_

" _No. I did tell her that Oliver has a appointment in court tomorrow."_

" _And what about the rest?"_

" _I wanted to wait. It's suppose to be a surprise after all."_


	11. The Glades

_What is going on to this city? This isn't the Starling City that i remember. These are just some of the many thoughts running through the mind of Oliver Queen as he sits in silence in the backseat of the Diggle's car looking through the backseat's window at Starling City. A city that he once knew like the back of his hand. But not anymore. Now it's new territory. Restaurants that he once frequently went to along with Laurel were now closed. Small time stores that he would frequently visit along with Laurel and Thea were now non existent and instead were replaced with some of the more popular franchises in the world. Most likely bought out by their competitors._

 _Even the streets were different. Rows of houses that he used to pass all the time when he was cruising through the town are now different. No longer the well kept houses that he remembered. Instead broken rundown houses laid in their place. Houses that looked as if they had been abandoned. Abandoned by their owners and replaced by the homeless. A sight that he had never seen before. Especially what he sees right now as he feels Diggle bringing the car to a stop. The image of woman and daughter that looked to be as though they were homeless by the way they are dressed standing by a garbage can with a noticeable flame coming out._

" _What is this place?"_

" _This Mr Queen would be The Glades."_

" _We agreed that you would call me Oliver. Now what do you mean this is The Glades? I don't remember this place being…."_

" _Like this?"_

 _Taking his eyes away from the light looking through his front mirror Diggle watches Oliver nod his head before he slowly turns his attention to look back up towards the light as he takes a deep breathe._

" _It wasn't for the longest time. This place was a peaceful place to live. Just as you remembered. But it hasn't been that way for years. While you were away things started to change all around Starling City. The Glades was one of the things. This part of the city had been slowly taken over by the worse of the worse. You have seen just a small dose for yourself of what has happened to all those that lived in this part of town."_

" _Why doesn't the police do anything about it then? Surely there has to be someone that is willing to help these people."_

" _You would think so. But that is where you would be wrong. This part of town has become a no fly zone for the police. Most are too scared fearing for their families lives. These crime lords that own this part of the city are ruthless. They don't fear anybody or anything and don't shy away from breaking the law. If it means killing a police officer and his family to make an example of they will do it. The others however are most likely in the crime lord's pockets._

 _Because of this slowly this part of town has died. Working class families have been driven out of their homes. More crimes have been reported in this area. The ones that are willing to fight are too scared to do anything. Simply put Oliver the people of The Glades have lost hope. Without any hope they don't have the will in them to fight back."_

 _The Glades? Crime lords? Is this what dad meant when he told me to right his wrongs? Is this his wrong doing? Helping cause this to happen to these people? As he slowly gets lost deeper into his thoughts suddenly Oliver snaps out of his thoughts when he feels the car moving forward again before in a sudden move he snaps his head forward to look at Diggle._

" _Stop the car!"_

 _In a sudden move as he feels the car coming to a halt reaching over Oliver opens up the backseat door and proceeds to get out as he sees Diggle looking at him with a confused look before as he takes a deep breathe Oliver slowly makes his way over towards the homeless woman and her child with a small smile forming on his face. After just a few moments as he reaches the homeless woman and her child to see them looking at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity in their eyes slowly as he reaches back to his back pocket suddenly Oliver watches the homeless woman's body tense up from the act before within seconds Oliver slowly pulls out his wallet to show it to the homeless woman. As he watches the homeless woman's eyes light up reaching into his wallet Oliver slowly pulls out a couple of hundred dollar bills and hands to the homeless woman the money as he watches the woman's eyes start to tear up from the act. Looking on as he watches a small smile form on the homeless woman's face a smile forms on his own face before suddenly after staring down in total silence towards the woman for a few seconds Oliver's body tenses up when he feels himself being pulled into an embrace by the woman as he feels tears dropping onto his jacket._

" _Thank you. Thank you so much."_

 _For the next few seconds as he listens to the woman sobbing into his shoulder slowly reaching up Oliver wraps his arms around the homeless woman returning the embrace unaware that over in the corner a ghost smile starts to form on Diggle's face from seeing the act in front of him. An act that he never thought he would ever see. An act that slowly makes him wonder if all of the things he had heard about Oliver Queen were true. Things like how he was a spoiled brat that used money to get whatever he wanted. Spoiled to the point where he believed that he was invincible. Including being above the law._

 _But the man that he sees in front of him isn't like that. No instead he sees something else. A young man that didn't seemed spoiled. Didn't seem to care about money or power. Instead to him it seemed as though he cared more about his loved ones and citizens of Starling City more than his wealth. A sign of a changed man. As he sees Oliver kneeling down to give the little girl a hug unable to resist anymore a small smile forms on the face of Diggle before after a few seconds as he sees Oliver making his way over with the woman and child the smile on his face vanishes into a confused look._

* * *

" _Alright i'll see you first thing on Monday morning. Remember what i told you. Watch your back out there."_

 _Leaning out of her office chair right as she sees Joanne slowly starting to make her way towards her own desk to grab her things a small smile forms on Laurel's face before she takes her eyes away from Joanne to glance down on her desk when she hears her phone vibrating._

" _What? Don't you want to see what happens tomorrow?"_

" _Oh i already know what is going to happen. Oliver will be risen back up from the dead technically speaking then all hell will break loose thanks to his mother. Thanks but no thanks. I don't want front row tickets to that particular show."_

 _Reaching down as she rolls her eyes Laurel grabs a firm hold of her cell phone from her desk and puts it up to her ear as she gives Joanne a small waive with her free hand._

" _Hello….oh hello Judge Sakow….really? That's great. I can't thank you enough….Uh huh….okay i'll see you first thing in the morning. Thanks again."_

 _With a small smile forming across her face Laurel closes her cell phone with a small thud as she slowly stands up to gather her things before moments later she slowly starts to walk through the CNRI building with a bright smile forming on her face. A smile that nobody inside of the building had ever seen before. A smile that Laurel is unable to control as she thinks to herself that things are finally starting to look up to her. No more nights of thinking about questions she would never get the answers too. No more nights of sleeping alone. Instead they would now be filled with moments she would cherish. Moments of happiness. Something that had not happened to her for a long time. Not ever since the day she heard the Queen's Gambit had been lost at sea. The news of hearing she had not only lost Oliver but Sarah as well on this given day to only have Oliver return to her 5 long years later. 5 years that although she had managed to accomplish a few of her goals were hell to her._

 _Hell in the form of her imagination. Hell with seeing the images of Oliver and Sarah sinking into the sea each and every night. Images that made her slowly distance herself away from her loved ones. Distance herself away from Thea. Distance herself from the little girl that she had known all through her life with the only reason because she reminded her of him. How whenever she saw Thea the image of Oliver would pop into her mind followed by a memory of a similar time._

 _But no more. No more having to go through hell. No more having to torture herself anymore. She finally has them back. She finally has her family back. And this time she will not allow anybody or anything do harm to them ever again. Even their last living parent. A woman that she knew was one of the wealthiest and most powerful women throughout Starling City. A woman that had major influence in everything that was going on through the city with unlimited resources and connections. Resources that could beat any price tag. Connections that could get her anything she wanted with the snap of her fingers._

 _What Moira didn't know was she had connections of her own. Connections to some of citizens of Starling City that also shared her enthusiasm for justice. Men and women like herself that would also look to do the right thing not fearing the consequences for their actions._

 _And the consequences from her next move she knew would be huge. Not only would it cripple and destroy any relationship she had with Moira Queen but it would also lead to what she surely thought to be law suits. Lawsuits by Moira Queen's lawyers. Lawsuits that would try to cripple her not only financially but also bring an end to her career. However even though she knew of the risks she was taking. Knew of what was to come not an ounce of fear is inside of Laurel Lance as she slowly makes her way to the entrance of the CNRI building. No fear knowing whatever was to happen in the coming days,weeks,months,and years that she had them back. She finally had Oliver and Thea back._

 _Within just mere moments of exiting out of the CNRI building as she reaches into her pocket to grab her car keys suddenly a bright smile forms on the face of Laurel when she looks over into the parking lot to see Oliver leaning against her car with a smile across his face while another car that she had seen at the Queen mansion just a few hours prior sits parked next to her own with the same driver of the vehicle leaning against it sporting a blank look across his face._

" _Hi."_

" _Hi."_

 _As she sees Oliver leaning off her car door without breaking her stride Laurel closes the distance between them before she leans forward and gives Oliver a gentle kiss as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck. Feeling herself getting lost into the kiss slowly Laurel's lips curl up into a smile before she breaks away a few seconds later when she hears an awkward cough coming from her side. As her face starts to blush slightly Laurel glances over to her side to see Diggle avoiding eye contact with her before she slowly turns her head back towards Oliver as she nods her head over in the direction of Diggle._

" _So who's your new friend."_

" _Oh that's Dig. I guess from what happened yesterday my mother decided it would be best to hire some outside protection for Thea and I."_

" _Outside protection? So she hired a babysitter for you and Thea?"_

" _Ms Lance if i may? The babysitter line is getting old. Ms Queen already has used that line."_

" _It still doesn't change the fact that you were hired to babysit Oliver and Thea. Now Mr?"_

" _Diggle. John Diggle."_

" _Well Mr Diggle let's just get the facts straight right now. You were hired by Moira Queen yes? You report yourself to her is that correct?"_

" _Yeah that's right."_

" _Good now i'm going to only say this once. I know for a fact that neither of Oliver or Thea want or even need your protection. I have nothing personal against you or what you do. I however take offense to what the real reason to why Moira hired you is. The only reason she hired you was not to have you protect Oliver & Thea. No instead she hired you so that she could always keep track of her children. In a sense to invade their privacy for her own personal gain. I will not allow this so here is a little piece of advice. Tell Moira that you quit. Make up some sort of excuse like you have been offered a better job elsewhere. Otherwise if you don't then i will make your life a living hell."_

 _For the next few seconds as she stares into Diggle's eyes with intensity suddenly Laurel watches a small smile form across Diggle's face as he nods his head at Oliver._

" _Well i'll give it to you Oliver. She is exactly how you described her."_

" _Wait! What!?"_

 _Taking her eyes away from Diggle slowly Laurel turns her head to look at Oliver seeing him giving her a small smile._

" _And how exactly did you describe me to him? Tell me everything without leaving out one little detail."_

" _Well i told him that not only were you instantly the smartest person once you entered into a room but you are also incredibly beautiful."_

" _And that's all that you told him?"_

" _Well…."_

" _He also said that you are very scary when angry."_

" _Dig! I thought you said that you were hired to protect me."_

" _I was hired to protect you but there are times when someone doesn't need protecting. Besides from where i'm standing you are in safe hands. I'm going to take my leave now as i expect you will be staying with Ms Lance tonight correct?"_

 _As he sees Oliver giving him a nod leaning off his car door Diggle returns the nod before he turns around and slowly opens up his car door._

" _I will see you tomorrow. Keep him safe Ms Lance. But be warned. He is a handful."_

 _Without having any chance to react suddenly Laurel watches Diggle drive away out of the CNRI's parking lot and off into the distance before slowly she turns her attention back towards Oliver with a small smile forming on her face._

" _You're a handful huh? So what exactly did you do to earn that compliment?"_

" _Do you remember that small neighborhood that we brought Speedy to when we were teaching her how to drive?"_

" _Yeah the driving lessons from hell. I still don't understand how she passed her driving test. What about it?"_

" _Well this morning Thea and I kind of ditched Diggle out in that neighborhood."_

 _Letting out a small laugh Laurel can't help but shake her head at Oliver before just a second later she hears him joining in on her laughter._

" _I should have known. Leave it up to Speedy to pull off something like that. So how was her driving? Has it improved since the last time you rode with her?"_

 _Looking on as she watches Oliver shrug his shoulders suddenly Laurel lets out a small laugh before seconds later she hears Oliver joining in on her laughter._

" _Oh great. You do realize that if i go with Thea anywhere now and she is the one driving that i'm going to drag you along for the ride right?"_

" _Are you kidding? If we go anywhere with Thea then were taking a seperate car."_

 _With a bright smile forming across her face as she gives Oliver a small nod slowly Laurel unwraps her arms from around the back of Oliver's neck before she slowly leads Oliver over towards her parked car._

" _So what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?"_

" _Oh that was just an excuse that i made up so that you and I could spend some time alone. You know make up for lost time."_

 _Reaching over as she grabs the handle of the driver's side door glancing over a bright smile forms on Laurel's face when she sees Oliver giving a smile of his own before a few moments later Laurel slowly pulls the car out of the parking lot of the CNRI building and slowly starts to drive down the road in the direction of her apartment complex. After a few minutes of driving down the road in complete silence as she hears a chuckle coming from her side glancing over towards her side Laurel raises an eyebrow at Oliver when she sees him looking at a cell phone in his hands._

" _What?"_

" _Oh i was just checking out some old photos that i had saved in my cellphone. Before i had Diggle drive me around the city, I found my phone inside one of the drawers in my computer desk. Have to say there are some very good photos of you in here."_

 _With her curiosity peaked as she leans over from her seat Laurel glances away from the road in front of her to look down towards the cell phone before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees an old photograph of herself. A very revealing photograph of herself wearing nothing but a small black thong._

" _And where did you get that one!?"_

" _You don't remember? You drunk dialed me at like 4 o'clock in the morning one night pleading with me to come over and see you. This was your motivation. But i must say you always looked good in black."_

 _Glancing away from Oliver as she sees a small line of cars following just behind with a flick of her wrists Laurel pulls the car over to the side of the road and puts the car into park before in a sudden move as she leans over Laurel reaches over to grab the cellphone from Oliver's hands to only see him hold the cellphone further away from her._

" _Give me the phone Ollie."_

" _What? No way. Some of these are keepers. Especially this one."_

 _As she sees Oliver flipping the phone over to show her the cell phone's screen Laurel's eyes widen once again when she sees a different photo of herself across the screen before she lunges forward and attempts to grab the cellphone from his hand once again to receive the same results._

" _Ollie! Give me the phone."_

" _No way."_

" _Give me the phone Oliver. I'm not gonna hurt you Ollie. I'm just gonna bash your brains in. Bash them right the fuck in."_

 _For the next few seconds as she hears Oliver letting out a small laugh presenting an opening to herself lunging forward Laurel grabs a firm hold of the cellphone and rips it out of his hand before as she is about to lean back into her car seat a bright smile forms on her face when she feels Oliver gently wrapping his arms around her waist._

" _I can't believe you went The Shining on me. That is so not fair."_

 _Slowly as her smile widens leaning forward Laurel captures Oliver's lips with her own for a gentle kiss before she pulls back seconds later to give him a bright smile._

" _It got the result i wanted didn't it? And it was totally fair. It's not my fault that you're a sucker for that line. Besides…."_

 _Leaning forward Laurel gives Oliver a gentle kiss before within seconds as she feels herself being pulled into his lap Laurel breaks off the kiss to give Oliver a bright smile._

" _You loved it. Now i think it would be best we got out of here. You know so we don't have a repeat of what happened last time. You know when you had to sit across from my father inside of the police station trying to explain exactly what we were doing when we were arrested once before."_

 _Receiving a nod as she feels Oliver's grip loosening scooting over Laurel lands back into her seat and puts the car back into drive before moments later she gets back onto the road and starts to head back in the direction of the apartment complex._

" _So about tomorrow. What do i exactly have to do?"_

" _Oh all you have to do is stand before a judge tomorrow morning and read out a small statement that i will help prepare with you. Once that is done your death in absentia judgment will be voided."_

 _Glancing away from the road looking over to the side a concerned look starts to form on the face of Laurel as she watches the smile on Oliver's face slowly vanish away._

" _Everything will be alright Ollie. The judge that will be listening to your statement is a friend of mine. Once you read out the statement then she can basically sign on the dotted line and declare you alive once again. If that's what you are worried about?"_

" _No it's not that. It's just i'm…."_

" _You're nervous about being in a room filled with a large group of people along with swarms of news reporters just waiting for you outside of the courthouse aren't you?"_

 _With his eyes widening slowly Oliver turns his head to look over towards Laurel seeing her glancing back and forth between him and the road ahead before he takes a deep breathe._

" _How did you…."_

" _Thea told me. She said that when you and her went out to a few stores that you seemed nervous whenever you were around a large group of people. She said that you were sticking close to her inside of each of the stores. Yesterday in the restaurant your eyes were also telling me this. When you thought i wasn't looking you were constantly glancing around the restaurant. At first i thought it was because you were taking in the scenery but that wasn't the case was it? You were glancing around as if you were searching for any possible danger that was around us weren't you?"_

 _As she sees Oliver giving her a slight nod taking a hand off the steering wheel reaching over Laurel grabs a hold of Oliver's hand before she gives it a small squeeze._

" _It's going to take time for you to adjust. When you arrived back home i realized that it was going to take you some time to adjust being back. I know this and so does Thea. Time that i have and will always have for you. No matter what though i'm always going to be here for you. I'm going to help you every step of the way."_

 ** _Author Notes: For all those that are wondering the action will start in the next chapter. Like i stated before Oliver will slowly evolve into the Arrow. The same can be said with Laurel and The Black Canary._**

 ** _Pootamis_**


	12. I Love You

_As she walks through the apartment complex's hallway heading in the direction of her apartment with Oliver following right behind her a smile could be found on the face of Laurel Lance. A smile that has not left her face ever since she had left the CNRI building with Oliver. A smile radiating pure happiness. Something that had been nonexistent from her for the past 5 years. A smile that now showed everything was looking up for her. To finally have things go her way._

 _A smile that hides a small internal conflict that is raging inside her mind from everyone else around her. Conflict of how to break the news to Oliver of what she had just done. News that she was unsure how he would take. Would he take the news well like she hoped he would? News that not only would change things in not only her life and his own but would also allow them to take the next step in their relationship. A subject she had brought up just days before he had gone out to sea._

 _The subject of moving in together. Something she knew terrified Oliver once before just by his reaction when she had brought it up to him so many years ago. But now she feels different. Feels more confident that he will say yes. Be willing to take the next step with her. After all everything he has shown to her since he has returned home displayed this. All that was needed now was to initiate the plan and bring it into motion._

 _A risky plan that she knew would cause what Joanne described as being all hell breaking loose. To have one of the most powerful women in not only the city but also in the entire world turn into her enemy instantly. To risk everything that she had worked so hard for over the years. A risk she knew that she had to take._

 _Seeing her apartment door coming into her view snapping out of her thoughts as she reaches into her pants pockets to grab a hold of her apartment key Laurel can't help but let out a small chuckle as she glances over her shoulder to see Oliver balancing a few bags of chinese foods in one arm while in the other is her work briefcase. Her briefcase that he had insisted he carry even though she knew that his hands were already full. A scene that made her just shake her head at Oliver before she agreed to let him carry the briefcase for her after a small discussion. A discussion that for the first time in their relationship she allowed him to win. Or make him think otherwise._

" _We are so going to get fat. You know that right?"_

 _As she sees Oliver just shrug his shoulders at her while he sports a small smile across his face Laurel can't help but roll her eyes as she turns her head towards her apartment door before a few moments later she slowly leads Oliver into her apartment closing the door behind him. Within moments of applying the locks on her apartment door with a bright smile forming across her face slowly Laurel makes her way into the kitchen to find Oliver slowly pulling out item after item out of the bags and spread them out across the table before just a few minutes later Laurel is found sitting across the table from Oliver as she slowly fills her plate._

 _For the next few minutes as she eats in complete silence Laurel can't help but get lost into her thoughts once again about what is to happen tomorrow unaware to her knowledge that across from the table Oliver is too deep in thought about everything that he had learned on this given day. Learned about the state of The Glades. A place that he was shocked to see in such a state. A peaceful part of town that he used to drive down all the time that only looked as if it was about to die. Something that instantly had shocked him before he remembered his promise. The promise he had made to his father. To right his wrongs._

 _That was when it hit him. Was this what he was talking about? Was this the wrong that he was meant to right? And if so why did his father do this to begin with? Why would he cause this part of town to be overtaken by the crime lords of the city? Questions that he wished he had the answers to. But deep down there was only one question that kept popping into his mind. The question of how. How could he help these people? How could he make a difference? Although he had helped a homeless woman today not only feed her daughter but also provided them a warm bed to sleep in for a few nights at a nearby hotel there was still hundreds that needed help. Help that he didn't know how to give._

 _Shaking his head as he slowly puts his thoughts about the state of The Glades into the back of his mind looking across the table a small smile forms across Oliver's face when he sees a certain look across Laurel's face. The look that she was too deep in thought. But what was she deep in thought about? Was she thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow in court? Something he had been thinking about ever since she had visited the mansion earlier. How he was to appear in court with her to have himself be declared alive once again. But what was he suppose to say? How was he suppose to give a speech to not only a judge but a courtroom full of people that he didn't know? Men and women that he didn't trust? How was he suppose to tell them things that he wished none to hear?_

 _Tell them of a memory that was too painful for him to relive. Tell them of how he had watched the Queen's Gambit being lost to sea along with it's crew. And most painful of all how was he suppose to tell them how his father had shot himself in order to save him? Information that he swore to keep a secret to only cave in to the one person that he didn't want to lie to. Though it scared him to just share that information with her fearing the worse._

 _Snapping out of his thoughts Oliver shakes his head as he looks across the table towards Laurel to see her still lost in her thoughts before slowly he turns his attention back down towards his plate._

" _About tomorrow."_

" _Um hmm? What about tomorrow Ollie?"_

" _What am i suppose to say? I mean….I just….I don't know if i can…."_

" _Ollie?"_

 _Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching taking his eyes away from his plate slowly Oliver looks up to see Laurel looking down towards him with a concern look across her face from just a foot away before suddenly he feels his hands being gently placed in her own as he watches her take the closest seat next to him._

" _I don't know if i can do it."_

" _I know you can. Tomorrow inside of that courtroom all you have to do is give a small statement about what had happened that night. You don't need to tell them anything that you don't want them to know. I know that it's going to be painful for you to have to relive that painful memory and believe me when i tell you this if there was another way that this could be done to spare you this pain then i wouldn't hesitate in doing so. I don't ever want to ever see you in any sort of pain. But this is the only way. Okay?"_

 _For the next few seconds as she stares at Oliver in complete silence awaiting for some kind of response suddenly a small smile forms across Laurel's face when she sees Oliver nod his head slightly towards her. Without giving him anytime to react leaning forward Laurel presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss to only pull back seconds later before she feels him gently nod his head against her own._

" _Okay."_

" _Remember i will be with you the whole time. And so will Thea. After tomorrow you will never have to speak about what happened that night to anyone ever again unless you choose to. And even then you don't have to share anything you don't want to. I will guide you the whole time."_

* * *

" _Remind Grell, I put him on the bench and i damn sure can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale. Is that clear!?"_

" _Yes Mr Hunt."_

 _As he comes to a halt and watches a few of his armed guards slowly walk across the floor towards his private elevator with an intense glare that many in the building had come to fear coming across his face snapping his head to the side Hunt looks over towards his second in command to see him avoiding his eye contact._

" _And this attorney Laurel Lance? You said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation. Why are you still here?"_

" _Sir the matter is being dealt with. I assure you that Ms Lance is not…."_

 _Suddenly as a loud ding of the elevator doors opening and sees nothing but darkness coming from the elevator out of the corner of his eye Hunt turns away from his second in command to look towards the elevator when suddenly his eyes widen when he sees a silver flash making it's way towards him through the darkness until a sharp pain suddenly makes it's way towards his chest. Feeling nothing but intense pain coming from his chest and blood starting to form in his mouth slowly Hunt drops down to his knees as he hears the sound of gunfire being directed at the elevator before with shaky hands Hunt reaches down to feel a small object in his chest._

 _Feeling nothing but wetness coming from his hands as his vision starts to fade and his hearing starts to scramble looking down Hunt's eyes widen when he sees a black arrow sticking directly in the middle of his chest as a large puddle of blood slowly forms underneath his knees. Hearing the sound of screaming coming from a short distance away slowly looking up through his dazed vision Hunt watches as one of his guards by the name of Constantine Drakon is thrown into a nearby wall by some kind of hooded figure dressed entirely in black before he spits out some blood that is forming in his mouth out of shock when he sees the hooded figure smash an arrow through the skull of his most prized guard causing a puddle of blood to instantly form underneath his dead corpse._

 _Taking his eyes away from the hooded figure whom seems to be slowly rising to his feet snapping his head to the side Hunt glances around the room with his eyes going wide to see everyone of his guards lying dead on the ground with each sporting an arrow in their chest before as he snaps his head back forward his eyes widen even more when he sees the hooded figure with a large black bow in his hands cocking back an arrow. Without having anytime to react suddenly Hunt's body falls to the ground with a sickening thud as he feels an arrow connecting into his throat causing a large stream of blood to shoot out all across the room and down onto the ground._

* * *

" _And deleted."_

" _Oh come on. Not that one too."_

 _As a smile forms on her face looking away from the cellphone in her hands leaning her head to the side Laurel looks up to see Oliver smiling down towards her before she turns her attention back towards the cellphone's screen as she feels Oliver's hands wrapping around her waist._

" _It had to be done. You agreed that if i allowed you to keep a certain picture of me that you would allow me to delete any photos off your phone that i wanted. So i ask you was it worth it?"_

" _What can i say? You do look good in black."_

" _That's not the point. Now i ask again was it worth it Mr Queen?"_

" _Well….can i see the photo again?"_

 _With a small grin forming on her face reaching over Laurel grabs a firm hold of a nearby pillow that had fallen off the living room couch before in a sudden move she smacks Oliver in the head with the pillow. As she sees Oliver grabbing a hold of the pillow Laurel can't help but let out a small laugh when she sees Oliver revealing his face showing an annoyed look while he desperately tries to avoid smiling._

" _Now look who's avoiding answering."_

" _I'm not avoiding anything. Besides you will learn soon enough that although i may look good in black like you said, I look much better out of it."_

 _As she watches a small smile starting to form on Oliver's face with a smile forming on her own face leaning up Laurel gently presses her lips to his before pulling back seconds later to give him a small smile._

" _If you behave that is."_

" _Wait that's all it takes."_

 _Rolling her eyes with a smile across her face slowly Laurel wiggles out of Oliver's embrace and slowly gets up from the couch as she moves her hand away from Oliver as he attempts to grab the cell phone putting it out of his reach before she slowly makes her way through the living room and towards the bathroom as she holds the cell phone up high into the air._

" _I'm taking this with me just so you don't get any funny ideas."_

" _Alright just please don't delete the photo of Thea sucking on her thumb while she snuggles close to a small teddy bear. I might need that photo later to blackmail her."_

" _Will do."_

 _As a small smile forms on his face slowly leaning off the couch Oliver sits up to look over the couch to see Laurel standing at the open doorway of the bathroom with a small grin across her face._

" _Now i'll give you this one chance to come clean. A get out of free card if you will. Will there be any photos that i will see that you don't want me to find? Maybe so revealing photos of past girlfriends? If you tell me now then no harm will come to you. However if you don't tell me then i promise you it will be much painful later on for you and your other head. So i repeat is there anything that you don't want me to find?"_

 _For the next few seconds as she stares at Oliver in silence with a determined look across her face seeing nothing but a blank look across his face suddenly Laurel suppress a victory smile when she sees Oliver nodding his head as he reaches back to scratch the back of his neck._

" _Alright. And what should i know?"_

" _Well you're not going to find any old photos of former girlfriends of mine. Speedy kind of deleted all of those photos already when we first started dating."_

" _So if there is no old photos of past girlfriends then what don't you want me to see?"_

" _Do you remember the last Christmas that we spent together?"_

" _Vaguely? I remember your mother and father throwing a Christmas party that we stayed for a short time in. I really don't remember much about the party other than we drank a lot of eggnog and had snuck away from the party. Next thing i remember is waking up next to you in your bed the next morning with our clothes scattered all across the room. Why?"_

" _So you don't remember how you had surprised me that night after you disappeared for a few minutes when you brought me into my room to only return in nothing but a very revealing santa suit? That you even allowed me to take a photo of you before you pounced on me."_

" _I did?"_

 _As she sees Oliver nodding his head leaning back her head slowly Laurel thinks back to that night to only remember vaguely a few things about that night. She remembered being picked up by Oliver and brought to the party. She remembered seeing Thea at the party talking with a boy that was roughly the same age. Remembered how she and Oliver had interrogated the boy and sent him running causing Thea to surprisingly be grateful to them with the excuse that he wouldn't shut up about himself._

 _But then the night slowly became a blur. She remembered seeing a old school friend Tommy Merlyn at the party and shared a brief conversation with him along with Oliver about old times. A friend that she had not seen ever since the day of Oliver's and Robert Queen's funeral. But beyond consuming enormous amounts of eggnog that she was sure after a couple of glasses that Thea had spiked the rest of the night was a blur._

 _Snapping out of her thoughts Laurel shakes her head as she looks back towards the couch to see Oliver looking towards her with a smile across his face before slowly a smile forms on her own face._

" _Well i don't remember that particular event taking place. You must have been a good boy for that to happen. However since you told me the truth, I will allow you to keep that photo. It will not be allowed to be seen by anyone else's eyes ever."_

 _Looking deep into his eyes making sure that her message is loud and clear Laurel sends a small glare towards Oliver before just seconds later her glare is replaced with a smile as she sees Oliver nodding his head towards her. Turning on her heels as she takes her eyes away from Oliver slowly Laurel enters into the bathroom closing the door behind herself before a few moments later as she comes to a stop at the bathroom's sink Laurel lets out a small chuckle when she scrolls through a couple of photos of her and Oliver from years ago. Pictures that reminded her of simpler times. Simpler times when it was just him and her._

 _Memories that she would always cherish. Especially the picture across the cell phone's screen now. A photo of her sitting on Oliver's shoulders as they listened into a concert being played by one of her favorite bands. A surprise that Oliver had in store for her one day when he had somehow convinced her to stop studying._

 _Snapping out of her thoughts with the flick of her thumb slowly Laurel scrolls across the cellphone's screen exiting out of the gallery before a look of curiosity comes across her face as she looks down towards a small shortcut into the text message's box. A look of intrigue of what she would find inside. A look that quickly makes her cave in to her inner desires as she presses her thumb on the shortcut before her eyes widen when she sees a few conversations inside just a mere second._

 _But one conversation catches her eye. A text conversation that she knew could rid herself of any doubt in her mind about what had happened to Sarah. Rid herself of any doubt that Oliver is telling the truth. A text conversation between Oliver and Sarah. A conversation that surprisingly was still on his phone._

 _For the next few seconds as she stares down at the cellphone's screen in total shock slowly taking a deep breathe Laurel closes her eyes before she starts to repeat a few words into her mind. Believe in Oliver. He wouldn't lie to you. Words that slowly start to sooth her and calm her down as she thinks back to the last couple of conversations she has had with Oliver. How his eyes showed so much pain to her as she listened to him telling his side of the story while his voice cracked with guilt each passing second. Guilt and pain she wished she could take away from him._

 _But what would she find? Would she even want to look? As her hand slowly starts to shake with her eyes remaining glued at the conversation suddenly with her mind made up slowly Laurel moves her thumb over to the side intending on deleting the text message before a thought hits her. A thought of this would be the proof she could use to show her father that she was right about Oliver. The proof to show that he was wrong about Oliver. Proof showing that Oliver was telling the truth all along. Truth that she had no doubt in her mind he was telling. Proof that would cause her father to have to listen to what Oliver has to say._

 _With her mind made up as she takes a deep breathe slowly reaching down Laurel presses down on the text message conversation between Oliver and Sarah to see a large conversation between the two. A conversation that as she slowly reads on makes her eyes suddenly get watery. A conversation that shows she was right. He was telling the truth. Oliver had told her the truth about how he had attempted to talk Sarah into staying with her parents. To at least have a conversation with them. Information that slowly makes her heart pound with nothing but pride and joy towards Oliver before suddenly those feelings disappear into anger._

 _Anger and rage. But not towards Oliver. No instead towards Sarah for what she sees across the screen. For every text message she reads that Sarah had sent to Oliver. Messages claiming that she wanted to get away from her parents because she couldn't stand them anymore. Couldn't stand being in her shadow anymore. Something that only makes Laurel shake her head as she thinks to herself that she was never the favorite. She was never the golden child of the Lance family. Instead it was Sarah. How she had always been the favorite especially to her father the day she started to date Oliver. And this was only proven to be correct when the news that the Queen's Gambit sinking had made it way into their household. How she wasn't comforted by her father at all from hearing the news. Instead she had watched him sink to a level she never thought was possible. A level of being consumed with rage and anger towards everyone including herself and her mother when Moira informed them that Sarah was also on the boat._

 _How he had become distant from them spending most of his time in bars every single day and night drowning his sorrows. Sorrows that not only caused him to almost end his career in law enforcement but had also caused her mother to suddenly come to divorce him after months of watching him in silence from the sidelines unable to take watching him anymore._

 _But what she sees next that had been written by Sarah slowly makes Laurel's blood start to boil. A threat that Sarah had issued to Oliver. The threat of blackmailing him into bringing her along with him and his father. The threat of making up a lie that he had slept with her. A lie that she would tell to her causing her to believe that Oliver had cheated on her. A small white lie that just makes her grip on the cellphone tighten as her eyes go wide. A lie that slowly makes her shake her head as she thinks to herself maybe she really didn't know her sister at all. Didn't really know the type of woman that she really was._

 _Especially now as she reads her text messages to see a totally different side of Sarah. A side she doesn't like one bit. A side showing she would sink to low levels to get what she wanted. Just like how she had done throughout her entire life. She just never put it all together. But she didn't ignore the signs. The signs that Sarah was truly this way. Especially when she had broken the news to her father that she was dating Oliver. How she had instantly lost the approval and respect of her father to only watch him direct all of his attention towards Sarah. To watch her little sister instantly get whatever her heart desired. Something that didn't bother her one bit since her time was spent away from home and at the Queen's mansion anyways with Oliver and Thea but now it was different._

 _Different from seeing this side of her. A side that sickens her to see. A side showing her that she wasn't the sweet little girl that everyone saw her as. No instead it showed a jealous and delusional side of her. Jealous of not having what she had. Of having someone that cared deeply for her. To have someone look up towards her as a role model as Thea has to this given day. Delusional for believing she didn't have anyone that cared about her._

 _As she reads the last bit of the text conversation to see Sarah's last text stating she was going to have a talk with her parents slowly Laurel's eyes go wide as saucers from the text before she slowly rereads the text as her anger rises once again. Rising for the way her last text message ended making it seem to Oliver that he had convinced her to talk things out with her father. Not being able to read anymore suddenly Laurel snaps the cell phone shut with a thud as she closes her eyes before she slowly takes a deep breathe as the question of why enters her mind._

 _Why hadn't she listened to Oliver? Why did she have to ignore his advice and instead made a choice for herself like she had always done before? If she had listened to him then things could have been so much different for everyone. She could have spared everyone so much pain. She could have been here right now. Been in Starling City with the rest of her family. Instead she had to do things her way. Cause not only harm to her mother and father but also to herself. Pain for believing that she had been cheated on. Pain for believing her boyfriend had brought her along on that boat willingly. Pain of believing she had been betrayed._

 _Feeling her anger slowly decreasing as she takes a deep breathe slowly Laurel opens her eyes to look at her reflection in the bathroom mirror to see nothing but a glare across her face through watery eyes before as she reaches up to rub her eyes Laurel exits out of the bathroom to moments later rejoin Oliver in the living room. Without breaking her stride as she sees Oliver looking towards her with a look of concern across his face out of the corner of her eye without giving him a chance to react slowly Laurel sits down on his lap as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck before she slowly buries her head into his neck as she closes her eyes. As she feels her eyes starting to sting through her closed eyelids slowly Laurel buries her head even more into Oliver's neck before suddenly a small smile starts to creep up onto her face when she feels her hair being gently stroked._

" _Laurel?"_

" _I love you Ollie."_

 _As she feels Oliver gently giving her forehead a kiss slowly Laurel's smile widens as she snuggles closer into his lap before she slowly takes a deep breathe._

" _Ollie there is something that i want to ask you. One of the real reasons why i wanted to see you tonight."_

 _Opening up her eyes slowly Laurel turns her head to look up towards Oliver before she slowly takes a deep breathe as she looks him in the eyes._

" _I asked you this years ago but i don't think that you were ready to take the next step with me. But i think we're ready now. What i mean to say is do you want to…."_

 _Suddenly Laurel's eyes widen when she feels Oliver pressing his lips to her own for a gentle kiss before after a second Laurel breaks out of her shocked state to kiss him back to only moments later open her eyes when she feels Oliver pulling back from the kiss to only feel him seconds later nod his head against her own as a smile forms across her face._


	13. A Day in Court

_Well this it is. The calm before the storm. These are the words running through the mind of Laurel Lance as she slowly drives through Starling City heading towards the Queen's Mansion with Oliver sitting next to her in the passenger's seat. A storm that would brew into a tornado after the events which were to take place. Events that would change so many things. Change the relationships she had with a few of the high powers in Starling City. Change her relationship with Moira Queen. A woman that she had respected for so long. But not anymore. She couldn't anymore._

 _Not after what she tried to do. Tried to do something only a sea had succeeded in doing for a short time. A plan in her mind to help Oliver. To have him admitted into a hospital. To have him locked away. Something in the back of her mind she knew wasn't to help Oliver overcome his fears. No it was to protect her image. To show the citizens of Starling City that she was a caring mother. To help even increase her image to the higher powers of Starling City and possibly enabling her even more power of the city._

 _But this was something she couldn't allow. She couldn't allow for Oliver to be locked away. Not after seeing the look in his eyes. The look of so much pain. A look that would make her heart break every time she witnessed it coming across his face. But there was something else in his eyes. Something she knew right then and there she would have to protect him. A pleading look every time she was alone with him. A look describing to his most inner fear to her. The fear of losing her._

 _The same fear she was feeling the moment she read Thea's text. A fear that had quickly sprung into action. A fear that had driven her to do something she never thought she would ever do. To prepare herself to go to war with Moira Queen._

 _Meanwhile just across from Laurel as he stares out of the passenger's window in dead silence Oliver too is deep in thought. Only his thoughts are not plagued with Moira. Not plagued with a future battle that was about to take place. His thoughts are only on what is to take place in a short hour. His court case. Only this time it wasn't anything bad. Nothing he had gotten arrested for. Not for a speeding ticket._

 _No it was to be brought back to life. A weird and very unusual case that was about to take place inside of the courthouse. To be technically speaking brought back from the dead. A small legal case as described by Laurel that would allow him to have his life back. To have his accounts unfrozen and everything he had been left behind in his father's will to be officially his. Not that he cared about the money. No he has everything he ever wanted for the last 5 years. To be back home with the ones he cared about the most. To be able to see them again. To hear their voices and spend time with them. Something he could only dream about for years._

 _But this didn't stop fear from creeping into his mind about this case. Fear of what he was going to say to the judge. A woman that was described to him by Laurel as being very nice and understanding of the situation. But this didn't lessen his fear. No it remained the same as he was told there would be more than one person listening into the case. Not only would he have to stand before a judge but he would also have a whole entire courtroom listening in to his statement. A courtroom filled with faces he had never seen before. Faces of news reporters and writers. But there would also be faces he would recognize. Faces of his mother and Walter in the crowd. Thea would be in the crowd._

 _Just another loved one that he wished to spare the pain of hearing what happened to him. Spare her of hearing anything else that would upset her. Just like how he knew it was already affecting her. How she has been watching over him like a mother bird ever since he arrived home. How she must have cried just before they left to get breakfast with Laurel a few days ago just by the evidence of her not being able to have eye contact with him in the restaurant. Pain that he had brought back into her life. Pain that he hated himself for. But he also knew somewhere in the back of his mind that she needed to hear. Needed to have her own personal questions answered about what had happened to him. He just wished he could tell her everything. Just like how he was slowly doing with Laurel. Letting her into his mind hoping she would see him and not the darkness that laid in wait deep inside._

 _With this fear slowly brought doubt. Doubt into his mind if he could really go through with this. Could he really tell a room full of people what had happened the night the boat sank? To relieve a memory that has been so painful for him for their sakes. The memory of watching his father take out a gun from out of his pocket before he witnessed him do something he never thought he would ever see. Watch his father not only take the life of the man sitting across from him on the boat but then his own leaving him all alone. All alone until he had seen an island coming into view just days later. A place where his nightmare had only gotten worse._

 _A nightmare that would plague his dreams every single night. The memory of watching a swarm of seagulls flying down from the sky before they slowly pecked away at his father's dead corpse. The memory of having to fight off the birds as he vomited from what the birds had done to his father's body before he had somehow found the strength to carry his father's body away from the boat and into some nearby woods._

 _But as quick as the doubt would enter into his mind it would suddenly vanish. Vanish because of the woman sitting next to him. Her voice entering into his mind repeating a few words that he knew to be true. Words that she would be there with him. Words that she wouldn't allow anything to happen. Wouldn't allow any more pain than what was necessary to have him brought back to life. Words that would sooth his pain away. How she was able to do that he was still unsure of. What he did know was he was thankful to her. Thankful for having this power over him. Without it he wasn't sure if he would be here today._

 _Feeling the car coming to a stop and the sound of the car's engine turning off snapping out of his thoughts Oliver shakes his head as he looks over to his side to see Laurel unbuckling her seatbelt before moments later he slowly follows after her out of the car and in the direction of the mansion. As he opens up the front door and side steps to the side to allow Laurel inside of the mansion first Oliver can't help but send a smile Laurel's way as he sees her rolling her eyes towards him with a smile across her face before suddenly the smile on his face vanishes as he looks ahead to see Moira and Walter standing at the entrance of the mansion as if they were waiting for him to arrive._

 _A scene that brought so many things back into his mind. Brought back an emotion that he was sure nobody had seen come from him when he would look towards his mother and now step father. An uncomfortable look. A look he was able to mask away from everyone around him. But yet it remained inside. The uncomfortable feeling when he was around them. Uncomfortable from seeing a man that he knew very briefly as one of his father's co workers to now be married to his mother. Something although he had told them was fine brought inner turmoil inside of his mind. Turmoil of if he was truly okay with this._

 _And with this came questions. Questions of how long did his mother mourn his father until she had found her way to Walter. Was it months? Maybe years? Or did it not even take that long. Did it happen fast. Fast enough to cause even more problems between her and Thea. Problems that would escalate over the years._

 _Or did it happen differently. Was his mother taken advantage of? Taken advantage of in her weakened state by Walter in some kind of plan to get power. So many questions entering through his mind as he stares at the older couple in silence before he is snapped out of his thoughts when he feels his hand being squeezed. Glancing over to his side as he sees Laurel giving him a quick smile Oliver can't help but return the smile before he looks back forward to see Moira and Walter slowly making their way over towards him and Laurel._

" _Do you have any questions about today Oliver? It's a…."_

" _There is no need Mr Steele. I've gone over everything there is need to know with Oliver last night. He reads out a brief statement to the judge. A simple proof of life declaration technically speaking. His death absentia will then be avoided. Simple."_

" _So are you guys ready to go or are you going dressed like that?"_

 _Taking their eyes away from Walter slowly Oliver and Laurel look towards the 2nd level to see Thea slowly ascending down the stairs of the 2nd level towards them dressed in a black formal dress before just moments later they watch as she stops a few feet in front of them._

" _I mean if that's the case then i'm totally down with getting out of the these clothes too."_

 _Suppressing a smile that is trying to form across her face slowly Laurel rolls her eyes at Thea as she raises up her free hand to show Thea a small bag in her hand._

" _I still need to get changed and so does Ollie. I didn't have any of his suits at my apartment. Besides did you really think the judge would take the case seriously if we arrived into her courtroom dressed like this?"_

" _Beats me. You are the lawyer of the family after all."_

 _As she rolls her eyes giving Oliver's hand a small tug slowly Laurel follows after Thea up the stairs towards the 2nd level of the mansion before as she reaches the top of the stairs she comes to a stop when she sees Thea looking over her shoulder at her with a smile across her face._

" _You can use my room to change Laurel."_

 _Looking on as she sees Laurel releasing Oliver's hand slowly leaning over Thea whispers into Laurel's ear._

" _I have what you wanted me to pack inside of the trunk of my car. Can you please tell me what is going on now?"_

 _As she sees Thea leaning back Laurel gives her a slight nod before she turns her head back towards Oliver to see him looking towards her with a confused look across his face._

" _Girl talk. I'll see you in a few."_

 _Receiving a nod as she slowly follows after Thea to her bedroom glancing over her shoulder Laurel watches Oliver slowly making his way down the hallway towards his room before in a matter of moments she watches Oliver disappear out of her sight as she enters into Thea's bedroom. Hearing the sound of the bedroom door closing behind her glancing around the room slowly Laurel makes her way over towards the far end of the room where she sees a open doorway leading into a bathroom before moments later she closes the bathroom door behind herself as she throws the bag in her hand on the bathroom's sink._

" _So why did i have to pack a to go bag as you put it?"_

 _Reaching over as she unzips her bag revealing a pair of her work clothes taking a deep breathe Laurel glances over towards the bathroom door before she looks back forward as she reaches down to grab a firm hold of the bottom of her shirt._

" _I had you pack a bag because from now on you and Ollie are going to be staying with me at my apartment."_

 _With a flick of her wrists as she removes her shirt leaving her in nothing but a blue bra glancing over towards the bathroom door Laurel listens in to what she imagines is Thea leaning up against the door before she takes a deep breathe to remove her pants leaving her lower body covered up with just a pair of blue panties._

" _Oh? Then why with secrecy?"_

 _Reaching into her bag as she slowly starts to dress herself taking a deep breathe Laurel glances over towards the bathroom door before she looks back forward towards her reflection in the mirror hanging over the sink._

" _When you had texted me about what your mother was planning on doing to Oliver before i arrived here yesterday, I payed a visit to the courthouse to talk to a friend of mine. The same woman that is hearing Oliver's case today. I brought up what Moira had attempted to do and she has issued me a restraining order against Moira Queen under your name as well as Oliver's name."_

 _Hearing nothing but dead silence coming from the closed door in a matter of moments as Laurel finishes her outfit without hesitating any longer reaching over Laurel opens up the bathroom door revealing a wide eyed Thea._

" _Come again? You did what?"_

" _When i went to the courthouse yesterday, I had a judge issue a restraining order against Moira Queen under your name as well as Oliver's name."_

 _For the next few seconds as she sees Thea staring at her with wide eyes in complete silence taking a deep breathe Laurel slowly reaches over to grab Thea's hands before she gives them a small squeeze snapping Thea out of her shocked state._

" _Thea?"_

" _Why did you…."_

" _I did it to protect Oliver. You know this already but he needs us. Oliver needs his family. To him that's us. We're his family. But your mother doesn't want that. Instead you know deep inside just like i do that when she decided to have Oliver be placed inside of a hospital that it wasn't for him. It wasn't so that he could get better. It was because she wanted to protect her image. Make it seem to everyone else that she wanted to help Oliver._

 _But i couldn't allow that. I couldn't allow her to do this. I couldn't allow her to take him away again. We have each waited for him to return home to us for so long. I will be damned if i allow her to take him away from us. But that wasn't the only reason why either."_

 _Looking deep into Thea's eyes as she takes a deep breathe Laurel gives Thea's hands a small squeeze._

" _Another reason why i did this was to protect you. Thea, I know this is going to be hard for you to say but i need to know."_

" _Know what?"_

" _Oliver told me about what happened yesterday. He told me that when he arrived back here at the mansion that you were having an argument with your mother. A heated argument from what he could tell before he intervened when she attempted to hit you. Is this the first time?"_

 _Suddenly Laurel's eyes widen as she sees Thea breaking eye contact away from her to look towards the floorboard of the room with watery eyes before she slowly gives Thea's hands a small squeeze._

" _It's okay. I'm right here. Has she…."_

" _Yeah. A couple of years ago when we were having this argument about her seeing Walter. She told me that it was time to move on. That Oliver and my dad weren't coming back. I screamed at her telling her to not say that. I yelled at her before she…."_

 _As she sees a few tear drops escaping Thea's closed eyelids to the ground below in a sudden move Laurel brings Thea into an embrace before seconds later as she feels Thea burying her head into her shoulder Laurel slowly rests her head against Thea's own._

" _I'm sorry Thea. I should have been here for you."_

 _Feeling Thea's head pulling back Laurel looks down to see Thea looking up towards her with teary eyes before she glances away from her eyes to look towards the floor board._

" _I was so caught up with Sarah's death that i wasn't here for you. I wasn't here when you needed me. I'm so sorry Thea. I should have been there for you. Just like how i know you would have done for me. I was just so caught up with my anger and rage that i shut everything out that reminded me of him. But i shouldn't have shut you out. I promise you that i will never shut you out ever again. I will never abandon you again."_

* * *

 _Dead silence. This is all Oliver can hear as he sits in silence next to Laurel waiting for Judge Sakow to arrive inside of the courtroom. Silence as he repeats the words of the statement he is about to say in his mind. Words that Laurel had helped him carefully write down hoping it would spare him the painful images that would come flooding into his mind. Images that would often come flooding into his mind in his dreams. Images of his dead father. Images of the Queen's Gambit sinking. Images of Sarah screaming out his name as the boat would sink further and further down into the ocean._

 _As he feels his hand being gently grabbed snapping out of his thoughts Oliver turns his head to the side to see Laurel looking towards him with a look of concern riddled across her face before mere seconds later he gives her a fake smile as he gives her hand a small squeeze unaware that slowly Judge Sakow has made her way slowly into the room._

 _For the next few minutes time as he waited patiently to be called upon to make his statement listening to Laurel making her statement Oliver can't help but glance around the room to see that his suspicions were proven to be correct about who would be listening in to his statement. Faces in the crowd that he didn't know. Faces he knew to be of newspaper reporters and journalist that had managed to get into the courthouse. Men and women that had tried to get him to give a statement the moment he had arrived along with Laurel. Faces that made him extremely uncomfortable when they were throwing their mics and cellphones in front of his face hoping to get him to speak. But in the end he was quickly rescued when Diggle had come to his aid forcing the crowd back away from himself and Laurel before he lead her inside of the courthouse with Thea hot on their trail._

 _There was some however he did recognize. His little sister Thea sitting right behind him along with his mother and Walter. A sister that looked very concerned for him just like the previous times he had been inside of this courthouse. Only this time he knew what she was concerned about. Concerned about the woman that was sitting near her. Concerned about what she had planned for him._

 _Just like how he knew Laurel was. Even though for some reason he could tell it didn't worry her so much. In fact she looked as though she was confident and determined about something. A look that had never left her face ever since this morning. A look that showed no fear. The same look he knew showed she wouldn't back down from a fight. But what was she preparing for?_

 _Snapping out of his thoughts as he now stands before Judge Sakow in the middle of the courtroom to make his statement glancing over his shoulder Oliver sees Laurel giving him a nod before as he takes a deep breathe Oliver turns his head back forward to look at Judge Sakow._

" _There was this storm. It just came out of nowhere while we we're sailing. The storm ended up causing the boat to sink….I was the only survivor."_

 _As the images of that night start to flood back into his mind taking a deep breathe Oliver closes his eyes before moments later he reopens them to look at Judge Sakow._

" _My father didn't make it. I almost died. I….I thought that i had because i spent so many days on that life raft before i saw the island."_

 _Listening in from her seat as she looks on to see Oliver glancing over his shoulder to look in their direction leaning over out of her seat Thea gently places a hand on Laurel's shoulder gaining her attention before a moment later she feels Laurel's hand on top of her own._

" _Laurel?"_

" _It's okay Speedy. It's almost over."_

 _Looking over her shoulder as she sees Thea looking over towards Oliver with concern across her face Laurel gives her a small smile before she turns her head back forward as she sees Thea sitting back in her seat._

" _When i reached it, I knew….I knew that i was gonna have to live for both of us."_

 _As she hears Oliver taking a shaky breathe without hesitating for a single second rising up out from her chair Laurel looks over towards Judge Sakow as she sees her looking over in her direction before she slowly makes her way to stand next to Oliver._

" _Your honor,we move to vitiate the death in absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit 5 years ago. Unfortunately we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father Robert Queen be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle i'm afraid."_

 _Without taking her eyes away from Judge Sakow reaching over Laurel grabs a firm hold of Oliver's hand before seconds later she feels her hand being given a small squeeze as she hears the sound of the Judge Sakow slamming her mallet down on her stand when a few loud whispers are heard inside of the courtroom. Whispers that they instantly knew were about. About what they knew to be their relationship. A relationship that none would ever understand. Never understand since they didn't know the truth about what happened. Instead they would point fingers and whisper out harsh words towards them._

 _But it didn't matter to them. The only thing that mattered to them was the moment that was happening right now. The moment they are together. A moment neither were willing to waste. Not now and not ever again._

 _Just a short while later as she slowly leads Oliver out of the courtroom hand in hand with Thea following close behind them as she comes up to the steps leading to the lower level of the building suddenly Laurel comes to a stop when she sees Moira and Walter making their way towards them. As she sees them getting closer and closer taking a deep breathe Laurel gives Oliver's hand a small squeeze as the words of this is it comes into her mind. This is the moment she was preparing herself for the last day. The moment everything would change._

" _Well i guess it now on to the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there. Once you've met them then we can discuss how you can take an extended leave of absence to get bett…."_

" _I don't think so Moira. Don't you think Oliver has been through enough today? He can visit Queen Consolidated on another day when he is ready. As far as the whole you trying to get Oliver thrown into a hospital that isn't going to be happening either."_

 _Suddenly as she sees Moira's eyes go wide without taking her eyes away from her slowly leaning over Laurel whispers into Oliver's ear._

" _I need to have a moment alone with your mother."_

 _Leaning back as she looks over towards Oliver to see him looking towards her with a confused look across his face Laurel gives him a small smile before seconds later she watches him give her a nod and slowly make his way down the stairs with Thea following close behind him. After a few moments of watching Oliver being lead away towards the entrance of the building by Thea and out of eyeshot reaching down into her briefcase Laurel grabs a firm hold of a few pieces of paper that are inside before within seconds she hands the papers over towards a confused looking Moira._

" _What's this?"_

" _That is a copy of a restraining order that i had a judge who also happens to be a good friend of mine make for you. If you are to come in within 100 yards of Oliver without his consent then charges will be pressed against you. The document under that one is for Thea as well."_

 _Suddenly as her eyes go wide Moira feels the documents being gently grabbed from her hands before she glances over towards Walter to see him reading through the documents._

" _This is absurd. Who authorized this!? Who would even take out a restraining order!?"_

" _I did."_

 _With a blank look coming across her face Laurel slowly watches Moira snapping her head up to look towards her with wide eyes before she glances over her shoulder to see Walter doing the same._

" _You? But why? Why would you do this? Why would you do this to me?"_

" _Because this isn't about you. It's about what's best for Oliver. And from where i'm standing this is what's best for him. He's better off with me then he is with you. I won't turn my back on him. I won't throw him inside of some mental institute and throw away the key. And most important of all i won't make him do anything he doesn't want to do. Including drugging him without his consent. You're lucky i haven't pressed charges already."_

" _I was only trying to help my son."_

" _Here's the thing. You're not helping Oliver. Nothing you have done has helped him since he has returned home. Thea and I on the other hand have helped him. We are doing everything we can to ensure Oliver that he is safe. Do you want to know what Oliver told me last night? He told me that he felt safe whenever he is with me. But with you on the other hand he doesn't feel safe. And i can't say that i blame him. No one would feel safe after everything you have done and have threatened to do."_

 _As she watches Moira's eyes getting watery taking a deep breathe Laurel closes her briefcase with a thud._

" _You brought all of this upon yourself. You are the reason why this has happened. I do thank you. If you didn't try to have Oliver initialized then i might not have seen it. I wouldn't have seen this side of you. A side that very few know about."_

 _With seconds without showing any fear as an intense glare comes across her face leaning over Laurel whispers into Moira's ear._

" _Oh and by the way. This will be my only warning. If i ever find out that you have laid your hands on Thea again, I will burn your world to the ground and spit on the ashes."_


	14. Prioritys

_Confidence and a determined look. These are the emotions that are seen across Laurel Lance's mind as she slowly makes her way through the courthouse towards the back entrance of the building. A look that some were often accustomed to seeing coming from her whenever she set foot inside of the building. A determined young woman that was ready to serve out justice anyway that she could. But this time unaware to everyone's knowledge the look is hiding a few emotions that are running through the mind of Laurel Lance. Emotions that have stayed with her ever since she had spoken to Moira Queen._

 _Emotions that had risen up as soon as she had started speaking to Moira. The first emotion was anger. Anger for what she had heard come out of Moira's mouth the moment the preceding was over. A moment she along with many others would never forget. The moment where she had stood up to the eldest member of the Queen family when she had heard Moira reveal her plan to her and Thea. A plan she had wished wasn't true. The plan of putting Oliver back into a hospital._

 _But that wasn't the only reason. The other was the woman that had been standing by her side. The little sister to the man that she loves. Anger for how she was told of what almost happened a day prior. Anger for hearing that Moira had attempted to hit Thea before Oliver had intervened. A young woman that she has considered her younger sister for years. Even more so than her now deceased sibling Sara._

 _And with this anger came fear. Fear that had caused her heart to pick up the pace. A feeling that has not left her as she nears the back entrance of the building. Fear of what she was now about to come her way. Countless lawsuits from some of the best attorneys around the world. Attorneys that would be hired by Moira Queen herself with the purpose of destroying her. To have countless battles in court that could destroy everything. Destroy everything that she had worked hard for so many years to achieve._

 _Bring an end to her career as a lawyer. A job that she has loved ever since her first day knowing she was making a difference in the world. Making a difference by putting away every single criminal that came her way behind bars. A feeling she never wanted to go away. But in the back of her mind she knew she would sacrifice it all if it meant one thing. If it meant she could have them. If she could have the man that she loves. To have her little sister back and go back to the way things were before. Maybe even bring a new addition to their small family someday._

 _But just as quick as the fear had entered into her mind suddenly vanishes as she nears the doors to the back entrance of the courthouse to find Oliver and Thea along with Diggle waiting patiently for her. A scene that brings a smile to Laurel's face as she closes the distance between them before just moments later as she grabs a hold of Oliver's hand and starts to lead him towards the doors a smile forms across her face when she feels Oliver interlocking their fingers together._

 _Within moments as she slowly follows after Diggle out of the courthouse towards a massive crowd of what she knew to be news reporters hoping to get anything they could use to write a news story suddenly a couple of flashes from a few of news reporters in front of the crowd causes her to raise her free hand up to her face in an effort to shade her eyes from the flashes of the cameras. Meanwhile as she slowly pushes forward through the crowd unaware to her knowledge right beside her side a mixture of emotions suddenly comes across Oliver's face._

 _As flash after flash from each of the cameras coming from the crowd comes across his vision suddenly Oliver comes to a stop as a memory comes flooding back into his mind. The memory of the dark room. The dark room that he had been taken to so many times. A room that for hours would be filled with numerous screams. Including his very own. Screams of pain caused by his tormenter. A figure that had often been in his dreams. A figure that would take on so many forms. The forms of his loved ones. The forms of the ones that he had failed. Forms that he knew in his heart weren't real. Forms he knew had come to life thanks to the drugs he would be given at the start of every session._

 _Feeling resistance coming from behind as she comes to a complete stop turning her head away from never ending the flashes coming from the paparazzi looking over her shoulder suddenly Laurel's eyes widen when she sees the look across Oliver's face. A look she had seen just a few days ago. The look of pure fear across his face. A look she hoped to never witness again._

 _Ignoring the questions that are being directed towards her that seem to be coming out of nowhere from the news reporters using all of her might rearing back Laurel pulls Oliver closer to herself as she slowly tries to move forward through the crowd when within seconds she watches Oliver snap out of his thoughts as she sees in the corner of her eye the crowd slowly starting to surround them once again._

 _As she listens in to the crowd bombarding them with questions from the proceeding that had just transpired inside of the courthouse to questions about an incident that had just taken place with Adam Hunt slowly Laurel makes her way over towards Oliver as the news reporters continue to take pictures when suddenly Laurel watches Diggle emerging out of the crowd before within seconds she watches him make an opening for them to get past the crowd. An opening that she would not pass up as she suddenly leads Oliver through the crowd and towards the parking lot of the courthouse as she sees Diggle pushing the crowd back away from them. Within moments of emerging out of the crowd as she makes her way towards her car at the far end of the parking lot glancing over her shoulder a look of concern comes across Laurel's face when she looks over to see Oliver staring down towards the ground with a blank look across his face as she pulls him along towards her car._

 _With the sound of the news reporters closing in fast on their location as she glances over her shoulder to see the crowd making its way towards them while Diggle desperately tries to push them back reaching back Laurel pulls her car keys out of her pocket with her free hand as she reaches the driver's side door before within a few seconds of entering with a flick of her wrist Laurel brings the car's engine to life and proceeds to drive the car out of the parking lot of the courthouse to the road. Glancing over to her side as she looks over to see the same blank look across Oliver's face as he stares down at the floorboard a concerned look comes across Laurel's face before as she pulls the car out of the parking lot and onto the main road reaching over Laurel lays a hand down on Oliver's own to only feel her hand moments later being given a small squeeze unaware to her knowledge that a memory comes flooding into Oliver's mind._

 _The memory of his escape. The memory of finding the strength within himself to rise up out of the darkness of his prison. To miraculously escape his captors as he felt enormous pain all across his body from his recent session with his tormenter. A tormenter that would visit him frequently every single day. A figure that would often bring fear into his mind upon their arrival. A figure that always wore a heavy set of body armor along with another feature he would never forget. A mask that would often haunt his nightmares. The very same mask that now hangs next to the island's pier on top of a wooden spear. A symbol of his greatest victory._

 _A victory that didn't come without sacrifices. The cost of having to sacrifice yet another piece of himself. To take another life. A perfect shot that had penetrated through one of the eye holes on the mask. A deadly shot not many could make. One of many from his bow. The very same bow he had been given so many years ago. The same bow that had kept him alive throughout the years. Whether it be to hunt for food to defending himself. A bow that now rests upon a set of stones on what he considered a sacred ground on the island. The graveyard with three sets of graves made of nothing but stones from the nearby woods. The graves of the individuals that lead him to this point. Lead him to the point where he was able to return back home. The three individuals that he would be internally grateful to._

 _Meanwhile as Oliver continues to get lost in his memories Laurel too is deep into thought as she continues to drive the car down the road. Only her thoughts are different. Her thoughts are not plagued with torture sessions. Not plagued with pain. Instead her thoughts are plagued with the man sitting next to her. Plagued with how she was going to tell him what had just transpired inside. How to tell him of the restraining orders he and his sister now had against his mother. To in a sense have their freedom. To be able to live out their lives the way they wanted to. To not have to look over their shoulder knowing there would always be someone watching them._

 _But how? How was she going to tell him? She desperately wanted to tell him the previous night before fear started taking over her mind. Fear of what he would think of the whole situation. Would he hate her for it? Would he disapprove? Questions she didn't have the answers too. Although deep down she knew what the answers would be. Answers she just needed him to say to rid of any doubt out of her mind._

 _As he feels the car slowing down snapping out of his thoughts Oliver looks over towards Laurel with a confused look across his face as he watches her pull the car over to the side before within seconds he watches her turn to look towards him as he sees her putting the car into park._

" _Is everything okay?"_

" _Do you trust me?"_

" _What?"_

" _Do you trust me? Please, I need to know."_

" _Of course i trust you. Laurel…."_

 _With his eyes never leaving her own as he takes a deep breathe reaching over Oliver gently lays his free hand on Laurel's cheek before he feels his hand being given a small squeeze._

" _You are more important to me than anyone. I just hope that i didn't take too long to say it."_

 _Suddenly as her eyes get watery leaning forward Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss to only seconds later break off the kiss to give Oliver a small smile as tears start to fall down her cheeks to her seat below._

" _Ollie there is something that i need to tell you. Something i've already told Thea but i thought it would be best to wait to tell you when we were alone."_

* * *

 _What the hell happened in here? These are the words going through the mind of Quentin Lance as he stands inside of the Hunt Multinational building along with a group of officers surveying the carnage that had just happened the previous night. Carnage that was still unbelievable and looked as if it came out of some horror movie. Blood of each of the deceased splattered across the walls. The once clean floors now coated in red. And most disturbing of all is what he sees in front of him now being loaded inside of a body bag. The body of Adam Hunt. A man in Starling City were quick to fear. Fear from the power he possessed._

 _As he watches the emts walk past him with Hunt's body on a gurney suddenly the question of why enters into Quentin's mind. Why would anyone do this? And furthermore who would do this? Who would be capable of doing this?_

" _Looks like Queen was telling the truth."_

 _Snapping out of his thoughts Quentin glances over his shoulder to see Lucas Hilton looking towards him out of the corner of his eye before he watches him slowly make his way over towards him with an evidence bag in his hands. Lucas Hilton. His partner on the force for over 10 years. A man that he could call a friend. A honest man. One of the men on the force he knew hadn't been and would never be bought._

" _Yeah well there's a first time for everything."_

" _According to the maintenance workers of the building Mr Hunt had a hidden camera implanted near the elevator doors and they have cooperated in getting us surveillance footage of what exactly had taken place last night."_

" _And?"_

" _And from what i've been told by our men at the station the footage shows someone in a black hood wielding a bow and arrow single handedly taking down each of Hunt's men before setting his sights on Mr Hunt himself."_

" _Why? Why now? And furthermore why him?"_

" _I don't know. This doesn't make any sense to me either. Why would someone come here to kill Adam Hunt. I mean what does he have to gain? I mean if it was one of the people he swindled money from then why wouldn't they of attacked sooner?"_

" _I seriously doubt it. Do you honestly believe that someone let alone a citizen of this city who i might mind you just took down an entire security team with an ancient form of combat just so happens to all of a sudden appear out of the blue? I don't buy it."_

" _What are you getting at?"_

" _He knows something about this."_

" _Queen?"_

" _Yeah Queen. He claimed that a man in a dark hood had come to rescue him from his attackers. We found no traces of anyone else inside of that warehouse besides those men and Mr Queen himself. There was no witnesses near the scene that even saw this mysterious hooded figure. And now this Robin Hood character just comes out of nowhere to kill one of the wealthiest men in the city. I don't buy it. He knows something and i'm gonna find out what."_

* * *

 _How? How did this happen? As she sits patiently alone in the back of her family's car these are the words running through the mind of Moira Queen. How could have this happened? How could this possibly happen to her? She did everything she could possibly do to help him. To help her son get better. Although on the outside it may look harsh maybe even insane there was also another reason behind it. A reason she had stated so many times. But only if all those that have heard her speak the words knew the meaning to the words._

 _To protect him. Words that if everyone were to know the truth would bring a new light into their opinions about her. To protect him from an outside group that wanted nothing but control of the city. Even if it meant persuading others to do their bidding using anything that was necessary to get their way. Including threats towards families. Threats that would leave nothing but heartbreak and a broken family in it's wake. Something she refused to allow. Refused to allow her family to be touched. Refused to allow her children to be harmed._

 _Even before the Queen's Gambit had been lost to sea. A deadly deal she had made to ensure her children would not be touched. In exchange for her husband's life. A secret she swore to take to the grave. A secret that if exposed would destroy everything. Destroy any possible future relationship with her children. Destroy any relationship she might have with any future grandchildren._

 _But her deal came with a cost. A cost that brought one of her worst nightmares to life. The nightmare of losing her son out to sea. A nightmare she had tried to prevent the moment she realized where Oliver was. But it had been too late. The plan was already set in motion. A plan that she knew if she was to back out of now would have cost her the life of her daughter. A daughter that she too had kept a secret from. A secret she didn't know how to tell her. One of many secrets she had kept locked away to never share with the rest of the world._

 _Then it happened. A miracle had occurred. Although at first she thought it was all a hoax. A phone call to the mansion stating that a survivor was found from the Queen's Gambit. Her son had been found. At that moment just like many others her heart picked up a beat. A beat that matched her movements as she raced out of the mansion and towards the hospital she was told he had been brought to._

 _And that was when she saw him. Saw her son. Saw the man that he had become. An image she thought was a mirage and nothing but another one of her dreams until she had held him in her arms despite knowing what he was hiding underneath his clothing according to his doctors. Scars that symbolized the pain he had suffered while he was away. Pain that she never wished to come to him. Pain she would forever hate herself for. And at that moment she had made a promise to herself. The promise to do whatever it took to keep him safe._

 _Just like how she knew that another was doing at this moment. How she knew Laurel was protecting him in her own way. An act that although had brought her so much pain from hearing what that the Lance sibling had done to her on this given day also deep inside made her feel proud. Proud of seeing another take charge. Proud to see someone care so deeply for her son. A woman willing to sacrifice everything to protect her son. Willing to sacrifice a promising career for herself if it meant she could be with Oliver. A sacrifice she would make sure would never happen. Would make sure that nothing would ever happen to her. Would make sure that she would be protected from outside forces. Just like she had done with Thea for the last couple of years._

 _But could she protect her? Could she find a way to ensure her safety? Safety that would hopefully lead to a long life with her son? This was something she was unsure of. After all she had been quickly rising up the ranks as an attorney and already had eyes watching her. Eyes of the men and women that she feared. Men and women apart of a secret group hell bent on taking over the city. Or whatever part of the city that wasn't under their control already. A group responsible for already killing her late husband._

 _A man that although she would describe her marriage to him for the last couple of years she had known him as strained was willing to work on it for the sake of their children. A strained relationship that only got worse on nights when she didn't see her husband return home. A sight she had grown accustomed to seeing while in the back of her mind she knew what he was doing. Or whom he was doing. Any pretty face that would look in his direction with a seductive smile across their faces._

 _A trait that she had seen her son get until the moment he was steered in the right path in her mind by Laurel. To show the loyalty that she wished she had received from her husband. A distrust that would make her one night do something she never thought would ever happen. To have a one night stand with someone that nobody would ever suspect. And because of this a child was conceived. A child that she had swore belonged to him. Even though to this day she knew that it was a lie. One of the many they had given to each other over the years. Lies that turned quickly to distrust between the two. Distrust that eventually lead to her late husband's demise._

 _But as she thought this another question had started to enter her mind. The question of did she really need to be protected? After all it was well known who exactly she is. The daughter of one of the more respected officers at the station. A woman that she knew had surely been taught how to defend herself. The evidence was clear as day when information had been leaked that it was actually her and not the police force that had managed to get the information of Oliver's whereabouts from one of the hired kidnappers._

 _Feeling the car coming to a complete stop snapping out of her thoughts Moira looks over towards her side to see the Queen's mansion right in her view before moments later she slowly exits out of the car and heads up towards the mansion as her personal driver closes the car door with a thud. As she slowly makes her way up the steps and towards the front doors of the mansion Moira can't help but to take a deep breathe before moments after entering into the mansion making sure to close the doors behind herself slowly Moira starts to make her way towards the living room of the mansion._

" _Ms Queen? You have a visitor waiting for you inside of the dining room."_

 _Stopping in her tracks as she takes a deep breathe turning her head Moira glances over her shoulder to see one of the house maids Raisa looking over towards her before slowly Moira looks back ahead and takes a few steps forward as she puts her purse down on a nearby table._

" _I'm not taking any visitors today. Please tell our guest this."_

" _But…."_

" _I said no Raisa. What part of i'm not seeing any visitors today do you not understand!?"_

 _As she takes a deep breathe slowly turning her head Moira looks over her shoulder to see Raisa looking down towards the ground avoiding her gaze before slowly Moira takes another deep breathe._

" _I'm sorry Raisa. I shouldn't have been rude to you. I've had a rough day."_

" _Oliver?"_

" _Yes…."_

" _If i may? You don't need to worry about him. Oliver has grown into a fine young man. Although he may have not been with us these past couple of years, I can tell just by the way he has reacted the past few days here at the mansion. You have done a fine job raising him."_

" _And so have you."_

" _Ms Queen?"_

" _You heard me. You have always been there for them. Been there for my children ever since the day they've been born. I don't think that i've ever thanked you for that."_

" _Ms Queen?"_

" _Thank you Raisa for everything you have done. Now you said that i had a guest?"_

" _Y….yes. He's waiting for you out in the garden. I told him that he needed to make an appointment but he said it was urgent."_

 _Giving Raisa a nod slowly Moira turns her head around and slowly makes her way out of the room to only minutes later make her way through her family's garden towards a small bench. A bench she had witnessed her children along with whom she knew to be her future daughter in law spend most of their time. Spend their time just watching the sun set into the horizon. A sight that would always bring a smile to her face._

" _The police failed to identify the men, I hired to kidnap Oliver. And they never will."_

 _Snapping out of her thoughts looking over to the side Moira watches an older man just a couple of years younger than her slowly make his way through the garden towards her. An unknown man to her up until a couple of days ago. A man that she knew had many connections to some of the lesser criminals in Starling City. A man that could help her find out some information about her son. The information of what he knew about the Queen's Gambit sinking._

" _Should we arrange another abduction?"_

" _No. There are other ways of finding out what my son knows."_


	15. Reopening Wounds

_Total silence. Small tension filling the air. These are just some of the words describing the atmosphere inside of a lone car as it travels down a small street heading towards an apartment complex in the distance. Silence ever since a confession had been made. The confession of what exactly happened inside of Starling City's courthouse just a short time ago. Confession of the restraining orders been filled. A confession that has slowly made one individual inside of the vehicle start to worry about what is to become. Worry about what it meant for them going forward. Would their newly formed relationship now shatter to never be repaired again?_

 _Just some of the many things that are running through the mind of Laurel Lance as she nervously awaits for Oliver to say something from his seat. An answer she knew could change everything depending upon what he thought of the situation. An answer that makes her get even more nervous by the second while unaware to her knowledge Oliver is deep in thought. Deep in thought about the whole situation. A situation he knew deep down that he would eventually have to face._

 _A decision would have to be made. He would have to choose between them. Choose between Laurel and his mother. A choice that he wished to never have to face. But it wasn't meant to be. He couldn't have them both. Not now. Not ever. But especially now that he had seen something that he never thought he would ever see. See a side of his mother that he had never thought she possessed. See a side of her that seemed to him so self centered. Ever since that night. The night they had been reunited._

 _How he had seen a hidden emotion in her eyes as she approached his hospital room. An emotion he couldn't quite place. An emotion he would later come to realize was fear. The same fear that would be shown in his eyes on most nights in his own personal hell. Fear he had guessed was from the conversation she had prior to entering the room. A conversation he knew she had with his doctor. A conversation that had lead to his medical report being revealed to her. A file that left no stones unturned._

 _A conversation that would bring any parent's worst nightmares to life. Nightmares of their children being tortured for hours leaving scars all across their bodies. Scars from being beaten to an inch of their life. Nightmares that nobody should have to endure. But that was not the case for them. Not the case ever since the day he had stumbled upon the shore of Lian Yu._

 _Then it happened again the next night. The same look of fear in her eyes as she sat across from him at the dinner table. A look that made him instantly start to worry. Worry about what was going on in her head. Worry about what her inner thoughts were. Did she see him as damaged? Or was it something else? Something that he had thought about in his cell on a few nights. Something so painful he had to rid the thought out of his mind. The thought of betrayal. The thought of that maybe The Queen's Gambit sinking was no accident but instead was apart of a plan for something else. Part of the plan that his father had feared. A thought that was too painful for him to bear._

 _But it didn't stop the thought from coming back into his mind. The thought seemed to make so much sense to him now. The pieces of the puzzle that were in front of him were coming together. Pieces that seemed to make so much sense. His father's journal. The Queen's Gambit sinking out to sea. Just too many coincidences. Especially now. The talk of him being placed in a medical institute. His kidnapping._

 _A horrible truth that he could not face if it even was true. But she was willing to. Laurel was more than willing. Willing to face anything that would be thrown their way together. More than willing to do what he could not do. To stand up for what she believed was the right thing to do in her heart. Just one of the many things that he loves about her. How she was always willing to stand up against anyone. No matter how rich they are. No matter how powerful they may be if it meant doing the right thing. Just like how she was standing up for him right now. Standing up against his mother._

 _A uphill hill battle he knew for anyone else. But not for her. Not for the woman that he has known for most of his life. A woman that he has seen show no fear to all those that have wronged one of her loved ones. A trait that followed her through the years to this day. A trait that he would be foolish to say he didn't love about her. Just like many of the other traits in her unique personality._

 _But this was a battle he knew deep down was too dangerous. Too dangerous for her to face. A battle that he had a feeling would lead her down a road he never would wish for her to travel down. A path that he feared would change her. Change her from the woman that she is now to someone else. Just like how it had done to him. Turn him into the monster he sees in every reflection of himself that he comes across. A reflection of a broken man. A man that had done some horrible things. A look he never wanted Laurel to have. Not now. Not ever._

 _As he feels the car coming to a complete stop and listens in as the car's engine dies down to engulf the air into nothing but pure silence hearing the sound of a silent sigh glancing over to his side a small frown grazes across Oliver's face when he sees Laurel nervously glancing back and forth between himself and the steering wheel in front of her before slowly he watches her turn her head to look straight at him as he hears her taking a deep breathe._

" _Ollie, I know that you are mad at me for what i've done. But please let me explain. Please talk to me about…."_

 _Suddenly as she feels Oliver pressing his lips to her own Laurel's eyes widen before moments later as she snaps out of her shocked state slowly Laurel relaxes into the kiss to only open her eyes a few seconds later to give him a confused look when she feels Oliver breaking off the kiss._

" _This?"_

" _Thank you. I know that you were only looking out for me and Speedy. I'm not mad at you for that. But i'm worried."_

" _If you're not mad at me then what are you so worried about?"_

 _For the next few seconds as she watches in complete silence Oliver trying to avoid her eye contact slowly reaching up Laurel turns his head to look towards her as a small smile forms on her face._

" _Ollie? It's okay. You can tell me. What is worrying you so much?"_

" _I'm worried about you and Thea. I'm worried that something is going to happen to you. Ever since i've returned to Starling City both of your lives have been put into danger because of me. I've been slowly tearing your lives apart. You and your father. Thea and my mother…."_

" _But that isn't true. You know that. Oliver, you haven't been tearing any of our lives apart. What you have done instead was help us regain our lives. You have slowly helped us regain something we thought to have lost out at sea with you. I know this and so does Thea. Yes we have been put into danger these last few days but so have you. You have to remember that no matter what we ever do we will always be in danger. Because of the last names we bare. I'll always be in danger because of my job. It's just something that we will have to live with._

 _But we don't have to do it alone. Not now and not ever again. We can face any problems and dangers that might come our way together. We can keep each other safe. I will keep you safe just like how i know you will do the same for me. It has always been that way. Oliver and Laurel. Forever and always."_

 _As she feels Oliver nodding his head against her own slowly a smile forms on Laurel's face as she leans forward to give him a gentle kiss to only have the smile on her face vanish to a look of concern when she opens her eyes to see a look of distress across his face._

" _There is something else isn't there? What is really bothering you?"_

" _She is."_

" _You're mother?"_

" _Yeah. I can't shake this feeling away that something is bad is about to happen. I've had this feeling ever since i saw her back at the hospital. She looked so happy to see me. But i still saw it. Something in her eyes that i couldn't place until yesterday."_

" _I know. I've felt it too. It's like she is hiding something. That's why i had to do this. I don't know what she is planning but it can't be good for either you or for Thea. I can't lose you again. If something was to happen to you now, I won't survive. I need you. We need you."_

 _Suddenly as a few tears escape her eyes to her seat below a small smile forms on Laurel's face when she feels Oliver gently rubbing the tears away from her face with his thumbs before in an instant she feels him pressing his lips to her own for a gentle kiss. A kiss that after a few seconds she feels him break off to only have a smile form across her face when she feels him nodding his head against her own._

" _We should get inside before Speedy arrives here and gets the wrong idea in that head of her's."_

" _And what would that be exactly?"_

 _Opening his eyes as he sees a seductive smile form across Laurel's face Oliver can't help a smile that forms on his face as he sees her leaning over closer to him before he hears her whisper into his ear._

" _Something that is only reserved for a private show without the chance of being interrupted. A show that will be very pleasurable for the both of us."_

 _As he feels Laurel nibbling at his ear Oliver can't help but let out a small chuckle to only be silenced a few seconds later when he feels her lips back to his own for a gentle kiss before just a couple of moments later he slowly exits out of the car to follow after Laurel to the apartment complex. Within just seconds as he closes the gap between them slowly a smile forms on Oliver's face as he feels Laurel gently grabbing his hand before he feels his hand being given a gentle squeeze as he opens the entrance doors leading inside of the complex._

" _So not to sound like a buzz kill here but what are we going to do about the living arrangements? It's nothing personal but your apartment isn't really big enough for three people."_

" _I've been thinking about that. I could have a talk with the building's superintendent about getting Speedy an apartment of her own here in the complex. Otherwise we could go shopping for a bigger apartment for all three of us to live in. But i don't know how Speedy would feel about all of us living together under the same roof."_

" _She probably already ecstatic about the possible idea. She's always looked up to you as her big sister anyways."_

" _While that is true there might be some things she wouldn't get too excited about if she was living with us."_

" _You mean like her walking in on us again?"_

" _That would be exactly what i'm referring too. I mean the last time all of us were under the same roof and we were having sex she walked in on us right when we were in the middle. I think we scarred her for life."_

 _As she hears Oliver letting out a silent chuckle glancing over to her side Laurel looks over towards Oliver with a small glare across her face before she turns her head back forward as they near the stairs leading to the next level of the complex._

" _I'm glad you thought it was funny but it wasn't for me. You weren't the one that had to have the talk with her afterwards. I mean she saw everything. And i mean everything. You try explaining that to 14 year old that looks up to you. It would be like listening to your parents explain the situation to you if you walked in on them doing it."_

 _Suddenly as she hears a buzz coming from the inside of her purse reaching down Laurel pulls out her cellphone before with a flick of her thumb she opens up her phone to find a new message in her message box._

" _Speaking of which. It looks like i just received a text from Speedy."_

" _Huh her ears must be burning. What does it say?"_

" _It says something about her ear getting chewed off by the media. I guess she didn't make it out of there like we had thought. She says that she will be over later after she shakes them off her trail. Huh i already feel sorry for them."_

 _Letting out a small laugh Oliver can't help but smile at Laurel as he hears her joining in on his laughter with her own before within moments he slowly follows after Laurel to the inside of her apartment. Without breaking his stride as he feels Laurel letting go of his hand slowly Oliver makes his way over towards the living room couch as he hears Laurel closing the apartment door behind herself before he hears the sound of Laurel's purse followed by her car keys landing down on a nearby table unaware to his knowledge that Laurel is looking at him with a look of concern._

 _A look of concern from a question that has burning in the back of her mind. The question of what exactly happened back there. What happened at the courthouse? What happened to Oliver when he had stepped outside? Why did he suddenly freeze outside? Was it because he was around a very large crowd of people? Something she knew he would need time to adjust to again. Adjust to living inside of a large city like Starling City once again._

 _Or was it something else? Was it because he was reliving a painful memory from his time on the island? A memory that had been triggered once he seen the large crowd of reporters outside. Something that they had miraculous avoided upon arrival._

 _Suddenly as she sees Oliver taking a seat on the living room couch Laurel's eyes widen when the memory of what caused him to freeze up outside comes flooding into her mind. The flashes coming from the reporters cameras. Flashes that made him freeze with a pure look of fear in his eyes. A look that has made her heart slowly break upon seeing it. A look she never wanted to see on his face again._

 _A look that brought back so many questions into her mind. Questions of what had happened to him while he was away. Did he have to go through her worst nightmare. A nightmare she could only wish didn't happen. The nightmare of him being tortured. The nightmare of him being beaten to an inch of his life as he would call out for her. Pleading for her to help him. A plea that would fall onto deaf ears. A plea she can hear now echoing through her mind._

 _Without hesitating for a single second taking a deep breathe Laurel slowly makes her way over towards the living room as she sees Oliver looking towards her with a concerned look across his face before just moments later she slowly takes a seat on the couch next to him as she gently grabs a hold of his hands._

" _Is everything okay?"_

" _What happened back at the courthouse? When we were caught in that group of reporters. Something happened. You froze outside and relived something didn't you? Something that happened to you on the island."_

 _As she sees Oliver breaking off eye contact to look down towards the couch with her concern deepening Laurel gently gives Oliver's hands a small squeeze as she keeps her eyes focused on his face. A face that was telling her so much right now. Telling her of the pain he had been through. Pain she desperately wanted to take away._

" _Was it about what happened to your father?"_

" _No. It was something else. Something worse."_

 _Suddenly as she hears Oliver taking a shaky breathe Laurel's eyes go wide when she sees Oliver glance up away from the couch to look towards her with watery eyes before slowly as she takes a deep breathe Laurel gives his hands a small squeeze._

" _You weren't alone on that island we're you?"_

 _Looking on with concerned riddled eyes suddenly Laurel watches Oliver look up away from the couch towards her with the look of fear in his eyes before slowly she leans her head forward to rest against his own as she keeps her eyes locked with his own._

" _It's okay. I'm here now. Nobody can hurt you now. You're back home with me where you belong. I'm not afraid. Don't shut me out. Not now. Let me in Ollie. Please let me take this pain away. Let me take away your pain. Please?"_

 _For the next few seconds as she waits in dead silence for Oliver to respond pleading with everything she's got through her eyes a ghost smile briefly comes across Laurel's face when she feels Oliver nodding his head against her own before she slowly watches him close his eyes as he takes a deep breathe._

" _I'm right here. What happened after you saw the island?"_

" _When the raft made it to the island's shore, I remember stumbling out of the raft onto the sand. I was so exhausted but i somehow made it to my feet and just started to walk blindly forward away from the raft towards this small mountain that i could see a short distance away. I don't know how or how long it took but i somehow made it over to the mountain to find this small stream of water nearby. I started walking over to the stream before my legs gave in and i passed out right then and there._

 _I must have been out for a couple of hours. When i had finally woken up to make my way back towards the raft it was then when i saw them. This flock of seagulls pecking away at my father's body. I yelled and screamed at them at the top of my lungs to go away. To leave my father's body alone. They left when i started to run over towards the raft but not before the damage had already been done. When i looked inside of the raft to see what they had done to him…."_

 _As she hears Oliver taking a shaky breathe as tears escape through his closed eyelids gently Laurel gives his hands a small squeeze._

" _The seagulls….they ended up breaking through the jackets that i had placed all around his body and left almost nothing of his face. I….I threw his body over my shoulder and made my way towards these nearby woods where i had found the small stream. I don't know how long i walked for but i ended up at this small cliff that overlooked a small portion of the island. That was where i buried him. I buried my father on that cliff using some rocks from a nearby forest._

 _When i had turned to leave that was when it happened. I….I felt this intense pain in my shoulder and was launched off my feet to the ground below next to my father's grave. I thought my body had just given in again but that was when i felt it. Something forming underneath my body. When i glanced over to my side that was when i saw it. This large object that had made it's way into my shoulder. I realized then that someone had shot me with some sort of arrow that had been made with the resources the island provided._

 _This arrow….it had pierced through my shoulder and was causing a puddle of my own blood to form underneath me quickly. I tried to get up but i couldn't. My body was too tired. When i looked in the direction of where the arrow had come from i saw him. Some figure camouflaged in the woods making their way towards me before i passed out from the pain just as he reached me."_

 _Giving his hands a small squeeze as she hears him taking a shaky breathe leaning forward Laurel presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss before she pulls away seconds later to see the tension across his face slowly dissolving into a peaceful state._

" _The next thing i remember is i woke up in this cave with this man watching me from a short distance away. The very same man that had shot me. He told me that his name was Yao Fei and that he had treated my wounds. When i had asked him why he had shot me it was then when he told me it was for my protection._

 _I didn't know what he was talking about. The only thing that i knew was i had to get away from this man. I….I didn't believe him. I didn't believe him that there was nobody else there on that island. But i was wrong. I was so wrong…."_

" _Ollie?"_

" _I….I tried to escape. I waited for him to fall asleep a few nights later before i ran out of that cave as fast as i could. I kept running through nothing but darkness not being able to see anything in front of me before suddenly i found myself off my feet once again. Only this time i was trapped in this net._

 _Yao ended up cutting me down after he found that i wasn't in the cave anymore and had told me something. He told me that they would have killed me. I didn't know who he was talking about but i found myself following Yao back to the cave."_

 _As she sees tears start to escape Oliver's eyes once again leaning forward Laurel presses her lips back to his once again for a gentle kiss before she pulls back to only lean her head gently back against his own as she wraps her arms around him bringing him into an embrace._

" _Shhhh. It's okay. He can't hurt you now."_

 _Hearing nothing but dead silence in the room as she feels Oliver wrapping his arms around her body slowly Laurel closes her eyes as she feels the tears that she was holding back escaping her eyes to the couch below before slowly she starts to gently rub Oliver's back as she feels him burying his head into her shoulder._

 ** _Author's Notes: Hey guys and gals. Been awhile since i've posted a author's notes. Looking to hear some more feedback on what everyone thinks of the story so far. The more reviews i get the faster the next chapter gets released as i'm a reviews junkie in a sense. If i don't get enough reviews i don't make that particular story a priority. Now onto this story for all those that are wondering the action scenes are coming. And when they do come up expect another to follow shortly after._**

 ** _Pootamis_**


	16. Starting Fresh

_The dark archer. Their recent trip at the courthouse. These are just some of the many new topics being discussed through the various of new stations provided to the citizens of Starling City on this given day. But at this moment none of it mattered. At this moment she could care less. Care less about what is going on in the city. Care less about what was to come the following day. Or even the next. No at this moment the only thing she could care about is what is happening right now at this very moment inside of her apartment._

 _A moment that as she stares at her blank television set in the distance with Oliver sleeping across her lap slowly makes Laurel get further lost into her thoughts with every passing second. Thoughts of everything she had just heard come from Oliver. Information that had made her deepest and darkest fears come to life. Fears she wished weren't true. Fears she wished were just her imagination. But it was not meant to be. Her fears had become a reality._

 _The reality that Oliver had not only been stranded on an island but he wasn't there alone. Alone with someone else that had already been trapped on the island. Someone that had done something to him. Had scarred him for life. Had left their mark on him. A mental scar that she sees every time she looks into his eyes. A scar she knew would always stay with him. No matter how much she tried to get through to him. No matter how much she assured him that he was safe now. One of the many scars the island left on his mind. Scars she wished she could heal and take away from him. Scars that displayed so much pain. Pain that instantly would make her heart shatter from the look in his eyes._

 _The pain of having to witness his father killing himself right before his very own eyes. A pain she couldn't even imagine witnessing. The ultimate sacrifice a parent would make for their child. But a sacrifice that had left it's mark as well. Left what she knew to be guilt inside of his mind. Guilt for not being able to save him. Guilt that has followed him to this very day. The very same guilt she sees whenever the name of her late sister was brought up in an conversation._

 _But that had only been the start of his pain. A never ending pain that would last for 5 long years. Pain that she knew he didn't deserve. Not now and not ever in her mind. The pain of having to carry what was left of his father's remains into unknown territory. Of having to bury his father out in the mountains with no chance of a proper burial taking place. Of having his body ever be discovered again. A pain she couldn't even imagine what he had felt at that given moment. To have to look down towards his father's remains as he slowly buried him with the resources the island provided to him. To be truly alone. Alone with no one there to help him. No one there to tell him everything was going to be alright. But she knew the real source of his pain was not his father._

 _Maybe not even the island itself. No it was him. A man named Yao Fei. A man that before today she had never even heard of. The same man that she knew was just another source of Oliver's pain. How much was a question she was still unsure of. But in her heart she knew he had played a major role in his pain. A role that she knows has left a bigger scar than most of the rest inside of Oliver's mind. But how much? And if her theory was correct about him then would she want to know? Would she want to know the pain that this man had inflicted upon Oliver?_

 _Pain that at this very second as her hand clutches into a tight fist unknown to her knowledge she can feel. Feel everything that Oliver was put through. Hear the sound of his voice ringing through her mind begging and pleading out for her from a distance to help him as he was tortured by this man in unimaginable ways. Feel the fear that had radiated from his eyes on the nights he would lay awake staring at his captor. Feel the pain of the scars that had been delivered all across his body. Scars she was afraid to see. Scars she knew were there._

" _Laurel?"_

 _Snapping out of her thoughts as she looks over to her side to see Thea looking over the couch towards her and Oliver with nothing but concern riddled across her face slowly Laurel shakes her head before she takes her eyes away from Thea to glance back down towards Oliver as she takes a deep breathe._

" _Is everything okay?"_

" _Yeah. Everything's okay now."_

" _Was it because of what happened inside of the courthouse? That was pretty intense. And speaking of which how did he take the news?"_

 _Slowly nodding her head as she takes her eyes away from Thea to look back down towards Oliver gently Laurel starts to stroke his hair being careful to not awaken him before a small ghost smile forms on her face when she sees a small smile forming on Oliver's face from her touch._

" _Yeah. That was just some of it."_

" _What do you mean that was just some of it? What else happened?"_

 _As she opens her mouth to respond suddenly Laurel's eyes go wide when a few images come flooding into her mind. Images that she has been seeing for the past hour as she would stare at the blank television screen. Images of what it must have been like for him on that island. The image of Oliver stumbling across the island's shore away from the liferaft. The image of him racing back towards the life raft as a large flock of seagulls continued to peck away at his father's body._

 _The image of him struggling to carry his father further into the island. Him struggling to carry his father's body up a small mountain stumbling helplessly along the way. The image of him slowly burying his father as a blank and emotionless look was across his face. A look that would change to pure fear and pain once he was sent off of his feet by a wooden arrow before his world would go black from a dark figure making his way from the shadows towards him._

" _Laurel? Earth to Laurel Lance do you copy over?"_

 _Snapping out of her thoughts Laurel shakes her head as she looks down towards Oliver before a few seconds later as she slowly takes a deep breathe Laurel glances up towards Thea as she holds back the tears that are forming in her eyes._

" _He's been through alot. More than we can possibly imagine."_

" _What do you…."_

 _Suddenly as Thea takes a closer look down at Laurel's eyes seeing them starting to get watery as if tears are about to fall any given second it hits her. An image that she had seen a few days ago. An image that has haunted her thoughts for the last few days. An image she never wished to see. The scars across his body. Each of the large scars that were all over her older brother's body. Scars she had wished she had never seen. Scars that symbolized the pain he had went through while he was away. Scars she knew had to of been inflicted upon him by another. Not by any kind of animal that called the island it's home. No they were done by something else. A different kind of animal. An animal that she knew rested deep inside of everyone._

 _An animal that had had brought so much fear to him. Fear that has stayed with him all the way home. The same fear she saw in his eyes countless times. The same fear she could hear in his voice. The fear of being looked at differently. To not be looked at as though he was the Oliver that she knew but as something else. To only be looked at as though he was a victim. A victim of the island. A victim of the island's inhabitants. Tortured not only physically but mentally as well. An image that slowly makes her eyes get watery before slowly Thea turns her head to look down towards Oliver's sleeping form as she feels tears starting to fall down her cheeks to the ground below._

" _Was….was he?"_

 _Glancing away from Oliver's sleeping form for a quick second Thea looks up to see Laurel nod her head slightly towards her before slowly as she takes a shaky breathe Thea looks back down towards Oliver._

" _But why? Why would someone?"_

" _I don't know. But i'm going to find out."_

* * *

" _Sir? We should get moving. The chopper will be arriving shortly."_

 _With a simple nod and a fix of his tie as he slowly gets up from his office chair and starts to follow after his own personal guard through his building's floor to the upper levels of the building the only emotions going through the mind of Marcus Redmond are fear and confusion._

 _Marcus Redmond. Known to most in Starling City as being a successful businessman. A man that could afford anything. Even the best well trained guards money could buy. Just like the ones that are surrounding him right now. Men that were described as well qualified and recommended to him by a few of his business colleagues._

 _But behind the scenes this simple businessman he could be known as a big player. A man that knew his way around the system. A man that could help clean up any dirty money sent his way and send it back clean as a whistle. A system that he has used for years. A system that brought his inner desires to life. Brought him to a life of wealth. Brought him success._

 _But these achievements were not the reason why he is now fearing for his own life. No instead he is in total fear about the recent news. The news of Mr Hunt's death. A scene that was described as barbaric according to his sources. Blood splattered across the walls. Bullets scattered all across the floor. And Mr Hunt himself. A brutal death. Not by a bullet. No instead by an arrow. An old style death with the likes that had never been seen before in Starling City._

 _A death that has brought so many thoughts into his mind since the moment he heard the news. Thoughts of he could be next. Thoughts of his impending death. Especially after what he had done. Had showed Hunt everything he needed to do in succeeding with his plan. The plan to swindle thousands of their life savings. A behind the scenes move on his part that lead to a big payday for him. A payday in which he had never received before._

 _But now as he is slowly being lead up the last remaining stairs towards the rooftop of the building Redmond can't help but keep a watchful eye of his surroundings. A watchful eye for him. The man that he had just heard of. The man known as The Dark Archer. Or what he has heard him being called anyways by media outlets._

 _A man that seemed to come out of nowhere to strike. Strike without showing so much as an ounce of fear. Fear that has spread to the inside of his very own mind. The fear of having to face this man. This hooded figure that had taken down not only Mr Hunt by a small arsenal of his own men with nothing but a bow._

 _A figure that confused not only him greatly but most of Starling City. confused him as to why. Why did this Dark Archer kill Mr Hunt? Was it for revenge? Was it because he felt as though he was wronged by Mr Hunt in some sort of way? Or could it be he was one of the hundreds that had been swindled out of their life savings. Regardless of the reason he knew in his mind this man was coming for him next. Coming to do exactly what he did to Mr Hunt to him._

 _Only this time he wouldn't give him the chance. Wouldn't give him the chance to strike. He would use the money that he has acquired over the years to disappear and leave town for a little while. All he had to do was just make it to the chopper._

" _The area has been secured. Your copper will be arriving here shortly."_

 _As he takes a deep breathe Redmond gives each of his men a small nod before just moments later as he fiddles with the handle of his brief case a small sound from behind catches his attention. Just a silent thud from a pair of feet hitting the rooftop a short distance away. In an instant as he feels himself being pushed behind one of his hired guards snapping his head around Redmond's eyes widen as he looks over the guard's shoulders to see him._

 _The man that he has heard about. A man that fit every description that had been written about him. Bow in hand. A well sized figure dressed entirely in black with a large hood covering his face._

" _Who's that!?"_

" _Where'd he come from!?"_

 _Suddenly in a flash as he sees one of his guards directly in front of him being thrown back by a series of well placed arrows snapping his body around Redmond starts to run in the opposite direction of the rooftop where he knew the helipad was located when suddenly as he lets out a ear piercing scream Redmond falls directly to the ground. Feeling intense pain coming from the lower half of his leg as he continues to scream out in pain reaching over Redmond's eyes widen when he feels a sharp object penetrating through his leg to the outside._

 _As he hears the sound of gun shots echoing through the air rearing back with everything he's got slowly Redmond starts to pull himself across the rooftop towards the other side when suddenly he comes to a complete stop as he hears the rooftop go completely silent. No more sound of a struggle taking place. No sound of gun shots echoing through the air. Not even a sound of someone breathing._

 _With his body starting to shake slowly turning his head Redmond's eyes widen when he sees the scene all around him. Each of his hired gun scattered across the ground. Most with arrows or knives piercing through their bodies. But the one trait they each shared was the puddle of blood that was forming underneath their bodies. Blood that seemed to be slowly flowing across the rooftop._

 _A scene that makes only makes his body shake even more from uncontrollable fear. Fear that only makes his eyes go even wider as he glances all around his location for the mysterious archer to see nothing but darkness. Something that only brings confusion to Redmond as he slowly starts to rise to his feet when suddenly he lets out a small scream as his body is smashed to the ground from a well placed foot being delivered to his lower back._

 _In an instant as he feels himself being lifted off the ground to only feel himself flying through the air to only land down on the cold rooftop near a large vent Redmond lets out a small scream hoping that someone will hear him to one prevail as a moment later he sees a pair of feet landing beside his fallen body. As he hears the sound of metal being bent and smashed in feeling intense pain all across his body slowly Redmond turns to see the mysterious man smashing through the top of the vent before suddenly he lets out another small scream when he feels a few sparks landing across his face from the vent._

 _Reaching up as he covers his face feeling nothing but a burning sensation across his face suddenly Redmond retracts his hands when he feels a foot being smashed down hard into the middle of his chest before his eyes widen when he feels himself being lifted up from the ground with force to only see himself face to face with the mysterious archer._

" _Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Please wait!"_

 _As he feels blood starting to trickle out of his mouth down to the ground below pleading with everything he has in his eyes Redmond looks on to see the mysterious archer staring directly at him through the darkness of his hood without making any sudden move before he takes a shaky breathe as he feels the archer's grip on his suit loosening some._

" _If it's money that you want, I can pay you…. in cash. Just please….please don't kill me."_

 _In an instant as he feels his head being repeatedly smashed into the vent with force slowly Redmond watches his vision going dark as blood drips down from his forehead to the ground below before he let's out a small scream as he sees through his dazed vision his head being slowly lowered down to a spinning fan just inside of the vent._

" _No! Please! Noooo…."_

* * *

 _Peaceful and quiet. Just some of the many words that could describe the scenery around Laurel Lance as she continues to go through racks of clothing one after another right beside Thea as Oliver stands in total silence nearby. A nice change of scenery from everything that had transpired yesterday. No court dates taking place. No having to face the media at this given moment. Men and women that were just looking for the latest gossip they could get about her and Oliver. Just another problem they would face together in due time._

 _No having to face Moira. Another altercation that she knew would eventually lead to a battle in court. A battle she was more than confident she would win. Even if it could possibly end her career as a lawyer. But it wasn't happening today. No instead she was having this day to herself. A day to relax and enjoy the company around her. A moment she could only wish would happen ever more in the coming future._

 _To have a day just spending time with the two individuals that she cares about the most. Even though on this given day things have not gone according to plan like she had hoped in her mind. A plan that first started once they were seen leaving the apartment complex by a group of reporters looking to get an exclusive interview. A scene that had not only intensified once they had left the complex to only be spotted a short time later by the press entering into Starling City's bank._

 _Something she had kicked herself mentally for not being more careful. But she knew it had to be done. Had to be done in order for the Queen siblings to take the next step in their lives. To rid themselves of their mother's grasp leaving no chance of a money trail being traced by their mother. Just one of the many tasks that had been set to get done for the day._

 _A day that has now lead her along with the Queen siblings into a small clothing's store just on the outskirts of The Glades. A small store that they had often gone to in the past. A place they knew the press wouldn't even think to look for them. A small detour from her previous plans._

 _A place where they were not judged. We're not considered hostiles or enemies. We're not considered celebrities. No instead they were considered friends. Friends of the store. Friends of the couple that owned the store. An older couple that could always be seen with smiles across their faces the moment they stepped foot into the store._

 _Smiles that could still be seen across the store as they stand by the cash register taking care of a small line of customers that had entered the store just before them. Customers that they had seen look towards their direction a few times with a look of recognition in their eyes before they would quietly enter into another part of the store. To hopefully in her mind to continue their shopping instead of making a call to one of the many media outlets in the city hoping to make a quick payday._

 _But she knew in the back of her mind they would have to face them eventually. They wouldn't be able to avoid the media for much longer. Especially when they would go out together in public. A scene she knew no one in the media would ever understand. Ever understand what they mean to each other._

 _Instead they would look to wedge them apart. They would bring up their past history. Bring up past girlfriends. Bring up The Queen's Gambit. Bring up Sara. History that they didn't have all the facts too. History that was still undiscovered by the likes of any media outlet in the world. History that she knew would change the opinions of most of Starling City's citizens._

 _As she hears the cling of another hanger being moved over to the side snapping out of her thoughts Laurel glances away from the shirt in her hands to look over her shoulder before a smile forms on her face when she sees Oliver looking towards her with a smile across his face as he holds a small pile of clothing in his hands. A pile of clothing that she has seen slowly grow over the past half and hour. A sight that only makes her smile widen before she reaches over to nudge Thea softly in the ribs to only watch her glance over towards Oliver then back towards her with a smile forming across her face._

" _See i told you that he would be a good sport about doing this with us. It's like having our own personal bag carrier."_

 _Letting out a sigh as she rolls her eyes Laurel can't help but stick her tongue out towards Oliver as she hears him letting out a small chuckle before she sees out of the corner of her eye Thea turning her head to look in Oliver's direction as a small grin forms across her face._

" _Any comments from the peanut crowd?"_

 _As she sees Oliver simply shrugging his shoulders with a smile still across his face Thea can't help but shake her head before she slowly turns her attention back towards a nearby clothing rack._

" _Suit yourself. You do realize that we are going to be here for hours right?"_

" _No we aren't."_

 _With a confused look coming across her face taking her attention away from the clothing hanger in her hands slowly turning her head Thea looks over her shoulder to see Laurel slowly making her way over towards Oliver before a few moments later she watches her turn to look in her direction as she places another shirt in clothing pile in Oliver's hands._

" _We aren't? But why not?"_

" _Do you remember what we discussed this morning? You know about finding a larger place for all of us to live?"_

" _I know. I know. But come on this is the first time ever that Ollie here was willing to go shopping with us. He hasn't even complained once. Can't we just…."_

" _Nope. I love shopping as much as you but we shouldn't put this on hold. The sooner we find another place to live the sooner we can go on more of these shopping adventures."_

 _Letting out a sigh as she sees Laurel slowly leading Oliver towards the front of the store in the direction of the checkout in a sudden move Thea hangs back up the shirt in her hands before she quickly turns around to catch up with the couple._

" _Fine. Have it your way Ms Lance. So do you have any ideas on where to start looking?"_

" _No clue."_

 _Suddenly as her eyes go wide Thea comes to a complete stop before she watches Laurel coming to a stop to look over her shoulder at her._

" _You can't be serious. But you're the brainiac of our little gang."_

" _Be that as it may we are just going to have to wing it this time around. We'll drive through the city for a couple of hours and look around to see if there is any apartments that fit our criteria. If we don't see anything today that we like then we can always look online for a bigger place. The main priority is to find a big enough apartment for all of us."_

" _And what about the media? Aren't you worried that they are going to spot us again?"_

" _I am. But we will have to face them eventually. We can just keep avoiding them. At some point we are going to have to face them."_

" _But…."_

" _But not today. Today is our day and i think i've figured out a way to avoid the media for the time being."_

" _How so….oh! That would explain the hoodies."_


	17. The Vigilante?

_Not again. These are the words running through the mind of Quentin Lance as he slowly glances around his surroundings with Lucas following slowly after him with the same look across his face. A look of not only disgust from the scene all around them but also a look of shock. A look that described what was going through their collective minds._

 _A once quiet rooftop that was only used to transport Mr Redmond himself by a helicopter on a few given nights was no longer quiet. It was no longer used as a helipad. Instead it had been used as a crime scene. A scene that looked almost the same as the crime scene back inside of the Hunt Multinational building._

 _Blood splattered all across the cold ground causing an enormous amounts of blood puddles to form across the building. Steel arrows jabbed through a few nearby walls with traces of it's victims still across the tips. But what was the most disturbing of it all was the scene just a short distance away from the helipad._

 _A vent that described a horrible fate for one individual. Enormous amounts of blood scattered across the walls leading down the vent. The steel fans bent in slightly from an enormous pressure being applied to them. And most disturbing of all the body of it's victim laying a couple of feet away in a black body bag. A body that had even the toughest police officers gag from it's condition._

 _Without breaking his stride as he slowly walks past a few of his fellow police officers and towards the vent Quentin can't help but glance back over his shoulder at a nearby wall to look at a few arrows that are being carefully removed before within moments as he comes to a complete stop Quentin kneels down next to the body bag. With a flick of his wrist as he unzips the body bag to see Mr Redmond's scarred and battered face that looked as though it had been put through a meat grinder Quentin can't help but look away from the body with a look of disgust coming across his face before seconds later he slowly starts to zip the bag back up when he sees the same look of disgust coming across Lucas's face as well from the scene in front of him._

" _Well it looks like our hooded friend has struck again."_

" _It would seem so. But this isn't justice. This…."_

" _Was murder? That's what i presume you were going to say."_

" _Yeah. But that begs the question again. Why now? And why him?"_

" _Well Mr Redmond was starting to get popular in the media. That from what i've heard anyways."_

" _What do you mean getting popular? All of us have known who exactly he is for years. What's changed."_

" _I guess you haven't heard then. Mr Redmond had been under investigation by your daughter's firm."_

" _What?"_

" _I'll take that as a yes then. Apparently Laurel's firm had found some irregularities in a few of Mr Redmond's files concerning her firm's case against Adam Hunt. He was going to be brought in for questioning but as you can see now that won't be happening. She didn't tell you?"_

 _As he takes his eyes away from Lucas to look back down towards the body bag in front of him slowly Quentin shakes his head before he slowly rises up to his feet._

" _No she didn't. But that doesn't matter anymore. What matters right now is us catching our hooded friend. And i know just the place to start."_

" _Oliver Queen, I presume?"_

" _Yes i'm talking about Queen. He knows something…."_

" _He knows something or he has someone you want him to stay away from?"_

 _Snapping his head to the side as he sees Lucas looking at him with a serious look across his face slowly an intense glare forms across Quentin's face._

" _This has nothing to do with it."_

" _That's where you're wrong. I think that this is what this is all about. I know that you've never seen eye to eye with Queen but i'm telling you this now. Let it go. There is no evidence pointing that Queen was involved in these crimes. Hell there is no evidence showing that he evens knows who Mr Redmond was to begin with. If you continue down this path you will lose her. Believe me, I know from experience._

 _I have a daughter too. If you continue down the path you are walking down you can believe me when i tell you this you will lose her forever. Don't make the same mistake that i did."_

 _Without giving Quentin a chance to respond turning on his heels Lucas slowly walks away from the vent and towards a group of police officers on the other side of the rooftop that are quietly having a conversation about the crime scene around them before slowly Quentin turns away from Lucas to look back towards the vent._

" _You're good but not that good you son of a bitch. You had to have left something."_

 _Kneeling down as he takes a closer look at the vent slowly Quentin follows a small blood trail across the walls of the vent into nothing but darkness before in a sudden move as he rears back Quentin takes out a small flashlight from his pocket to only shine it down the vent a few seconds later. As he sees the light lighting up the vent Quentin can't help but cover his mouth with his free hand as he looks away from the vent when he sees a large blood puddle down the vent that seems to be getting slightly bigger by the second from a piece of flesh that is stuck across the bottom of the vent._

" _Lance!? We've got something."_

 _Snapping his head away from the vent as he sees Lucas holding up an evidence bag up high in the air rearing back Quentin puts the flashlight back into his pocket as he rises up to his feet before slowly he makes his way over towards Lucas. As he gets closer and closer a confused look comes across Quentin's face when he sees what is exactly in the evidence bag._

" _An arrow? That's you're something? We already have enough of those back at the station from the last blood bath."_

" _But do you notice anything different about this arrow?"_

 _As he sees Quentin shrugging his shoulder rearing back Lucas takes out a pair of gloves from his back pocket before within moments as he takes out the arrow out of the bag to raise it up to eye level out of the corner of his eye Lucas sees Quentin being handed a pair of gloves by a nearby officer._

" _This arrow was made different. From what the forensics team at the station told us the previous arrows that were found at the last crime scene were made with a aluminium shaft. A modern day material that is used to make arrows these days."_

" _And you're point is?"_

" _Take a closer look. This arrow's shaft wasn't made with aluminium. This particular arrow was made from some kind of wood. Although someone tried to hide it by painting over it."_

 _With his eyes widening reaching over Quentin grabs a hold of the arrow from Lucas's hand before he glances down towards the arrow with interested eyes._

" _Was there any other arrows like this one found nearby?"_

" _No. And that is what bothers me. Why is this one so different from the others?"_

" _Maybe our robin hood isn't as resourceful as we originally thought."_

" _Yeah maybe? But this seems too easy. It was like he wanted us to find this."_

" _Well if he did then that will be the last mistake he will ever make. Mr Redmond was a lot of things. All of us can agree on that but nobody is above the law. No one can take the law into their hands and do this. Although some would see it as so this wasn't justice. This was murder. And for that this hooded character. This what did the press label him as? The Dark Archer? He must be taken down."_

* * *

" _And here we are."_

 _With interested eyes as they watch the superintendent of the apartment complex coming to a stop next to the only metal door that they had seen on the floor they were on reaching up Oliver and Thea can't help but lower the hoods from their sweatshirts as they stare at the door before within moments as they see the superintendent opening up the door and side step to the side allowing them to enter in first slowly Oliver and Thea follow after Laurel into the apartment when suddenly their eyes widen at what they see._

 _An apartment that lived up to the details they had been given. A large loft that seemed as though it had everything included inside. A wide open space that looked as though it could hold enormous amounts of furniture while still holding plenty of moving space to move around freely. Off in the corner in which they deemed to be the living room area of the loft two fireplaces could be found._

 _A second level that seemed to overlook the entire first floor that from what they could tell would lead them to a few rooms located above them. Bedroom's from what they could tell. A sight that only makes their eyes widen even more unaware that slowly as they make their way further and further into the room causes a ghost smile to form across Laurel's face as she glances back and forth between them and the superintendent._

 _With a smile coming across her face as she sees Oliver glancing over in her direction Laurel can't help but smile at him before she slowly turns her attention back towards the superintendent as she sees out of the corner of her eye Oliver slowly following after Thea up a pair of nearby stairs leading to the second level of the loft._

" _I'm happy to answer any questions you may have. As you can see the renovations for this particular room have been nearly completed. Only a few more additions need to be added."_

" _Nearly completed? What is there to add? From everything that we have seen this place is amazing."_

" _Thank you. From the reports i've read there still needs to be some additions added to the second level of the loft. But as you can see the first floor has been completed with the newest renovations. These additions not only include a new floorboard but for an additional fireplace to be added to an already existing one inside of the living room."_

" _And what exactly is needed to be finished on the second level?"_

 _Looking on as she sees the superintendent looking down to a clipboard in her hands taking a quick glance around Laurel can't help but be amazed at what she sees all around her surroundings before a sound of a whisper causes her to look up at the second level of the loft. As she sees Thea leaning over the second level of the loft to give her a thumbs up Laurel can't help but shake her head at her as a smile forms across her face before she looks back over to the superintendent to see her flipping through a few pages._

" _Ah here it is. From what i'm reading each of the bedrooms located on the upper level of the loft are scheduled to be not only repainted but for new floorboards to be installed."_

" _Do you know when the renovations will be taking place?"_

" _I do. It says here that the renovations are scheduled to be ready by the end of next week. We have a few private contractors that are scheduled to begin the project this weekend. It shouldn't take them more than a few days."_

 _Giving the superintendent a nod slowly Laurel makes her way over towards the living room area of the loft with the superintendent following after her before she comes to a stop in front of one of the fireplaces._

" _Do you have any questions Mrs Lance?"_

" _Yes, I do. As you may have guessed we are…."_

" _Celebrities?"_

" _No. I was going to say less fortunate to have to deal with the media almost every single day. What type of security does this loft provide?"_

" _I'm glad you asked. Follow me."_

 _Turning away from the fireplace as she sees the superintendent making her way back over towards the door leading into the loft slowly Laurel follows after her before after a few moments she comes to a stop a confused look comes across Laurel's face when she sees the superintendent looking towards a nearby wall. Suddenly as she sees the superintendent flipping back a piece of the wall to reveal a small keypad Laurel's eyes widen before she watches the superintendent glance over her shoulder to look at her with a ghost smile forming across her face._

" _As you can see you will be well protected. Once you close this door and enter your code into this pad if anyone outside of this loft was to gain access into here they would have to type in the right code inside of another keypad that is hidden just outside of this door._

 _This door is wired to the security system of the building. If they are to enter the wrong code into the pad then our security will be made aware of it immediately. I assure you that if you and Mr Queen are to purchase this loft that you will be safe."_

 _As she turns around to see a look of shock across Laurel's face the superintendent can't help but smile at her before she slowly watches Laurel snap out of her shocked state to look at the keypad._

" _When…."_

" _When was this installed? To answer that question, I must inform you of the last owner of the loft. Even though he had only used the loft occasionally for when he was visiting the city the last owner had the same concerns as you have. Due to this he had this security measure installed so any unwanted guests could not disturb him."_

" _May i ask what the name of the last owner is?"_

" _You can but i'm afraid i cannot tell you the name of the previous owner. But what i can tell you is that he is well known throughout the world just as the Queen family."_

 _Suddenly as a confused look comes across Laurel's face the sound of two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs causes her to look away from the superintendent to look at the stairs before a smile forms across her face when she sees Oliver following after Thea as he looks towards her with a smile._

" _This place is awesome! When can we move in? Oh hey check out the view!"_

 _As she sees Thea grabbing Oliver's arm in an hurry to only lead him over towards the patio of the loft Laurel can't help but shake her head at the scene in front of her before within moments as she follows after them to see Thea leaning over the patio to look at the city a smile forms across Laurel's face when she feels Oliver grabbing her hand._

" _Ah i see you found my favorite spot for this particular loft."_

 _With a smile coming across her face as she looks all around her surroundings with amazement from seeing the city in a different point of view slowly Thea lets out a sigh before as she leans back away from the edge of the patio Thea glances over towards Oliver and Laurel with a bright smile across her face._

" _It's beautiful."_

" _I can think of something that is even more."_

 _Looking away from the city a bright smile forms across Laurel's face when she looks to the side to see Oliver looking over towards her with a smile across her face before as she leans forward to press her lips to his for a gentle kiss the sound of someone clearing their throat causes their kiss to be short lived._

" _Hey! Save that for behind closed doors. You have guests present."_

 _As she sees Oliver and Laurel looking towards her with smiles across their faces as they try to suppress their laughter Thea can't help but shake her head at them before she turns to look at the superintendent with a serious look across her face._

" _Now you said that there was some renovations that still needed to be done to the upper level of the loft right? Can i make a request? I would like for their bedroom to be soundproof."_

" _And why would you want our bedroom to be soundproof?"_

" _Are you kidding? I don't want to hear you guys doing it."_

" _Thea!"_

 _Turning her head away from the superintendent as she looks over to the side to see Laurel's face blushing bright red Thea can't help but shrug her shoulders at her before she glances back and forth between Laurel and Oliver._

" _What? What did i say?"_

" _You can just say something like that!"_

" _But it's true. I don't want to hear a thump one night when i'm sleeping followed by another and another…."_

" _Okay Speedy we get the picture."_

 _As she sees Laurel burying her head into Oliver's shoulder attempting to hide her face Thea can't help but grin at her reaction before she looks back towards the superintendent to see her trying to suppress her laughter._

" _So when could we move in?"_

" _As i was just telling Laurel here you would be free to move in by the end of next week."_

" _And what about my request? How long would that take?"_

" _Thea!"_

* * *

 _Bringing the car to a complete stop as she glances around their surroundings to see nobody in sight reaching down Laurel slowly turns off the engine of the car before moments later as she hears the car's engine going silent reaching up Laurel pulls down her hood revealing her face to see nothing but a few people she recognized from the apartment complex. As she unbuckles her seatbelt and slowly starts to make her way over towards the apartment complex Laurel can't help the smile that forms across her face when she feels Oliver gently grabbing her hand before just as she feels herself being lead into the complex slowly she intertwined their fingers together causing her to feel Oliver giving her hand a gentle squeeze._

 _For the next couple of minutes as she feels herself being lead through the apartment complex and towards their apartment in total silence Laurel can't help but smile at Oliver just enjoying the moment before suddenly she is snapped out of her thoughts when she feels Oliver coming to a complete stop as his eyes widen slightly. Taking her eyes away from Oliver as she slowly looks forward and down the hallway they are in when a small glare forms across her face as she sees Quentin leaning against their apartment door with a glare across his face that is being directed in Oliver's direction._

 _Letting out a huff as she slowly takes the lead with her glare only intensifying by the second slowly Laurel leads Oliver over towards Quentin before she stops a few feet away from his location._

" _Dad? What are you doing here?"_

" _Why i'm here doesn't concern you Laurel. The only one here that should be concerned is him."_

" _Excuse me? What did you just say?"_

" _Where were you last night Queen?"_

" _What does that have to do with anything?"_

" _Like i said this doesn't concern you. But this does concern Mr Queen. Now i'm going to ask you only one more time. Where were you last night Queen?"_

" _This has everything to do with me! What is all of this about! First you come here uninvited and now from the sounds of it you're accusing Oliver of something he didn't even do! Now i suggest you tell me what is going on otherwise i will call the authorities on you. I'm sure your boss would love to hear about how you have been harassing Oliver ever since he has returned home."_

" _You haven't watched the news lately have you?"_

" _We've been busy with other important matters. Now what is all of this about."_

" _Well it turns out we have a new player in town."_

" _A new player? You're not making any sense."_

" _Queen's savior. The media has labeled him as The Dark Archer. Funny thing though it seems your not the only one that he has kept an eye on. He has also turned his attention towards a few of the higher ups in the city. Notably a few men that i'm sure will peak your interest. Names that i'm also aware of now that your firm was interested in. but that won't be the case anymore."_

" _What are you talking about? Are you talking about Adam Hunt?"_

" _That is exactly whom i'm talking about. Two nights ago Adam Hunt was found along with his personal guards murdered inside of his office. Funny thing when we examined the scene we found no traces of a gun fight taking place. The only thing we found was an arrow wedged inside of each victim. Including Mr Hunt himself."_

 _As he sees Laurel's eyes go wide Quentin can't help but send a smirk in Laurel's direction before he looks back towards Oliver as the glare returns across his face._

 _It's true. I examined the scene myself. This morning i found out that this Dark Archer had struck again last night. Only this time he had set his sights on Mr Redmond. Another man that was of interest to your firm. And the only thing that i've found to be connected to all of this is Mr Queen himself. Now this will be the final time, I ask this. Where were you last night Mr Queen?"_

 _Snapping out of her shocked state Laurel shakes her head before she looks over towards Quentin as a grin forms across her face._

" _You want to know where Oliver was last night? Well i'll tell you where he was. He was with me. In my bed. Do you want to know what position we were in too?"_

" _Oh that's is real cute Laurel. You make your mother and I so proud."_

" _And this is coming from the man that not only had his marriage crumble right before his very own eyes while all he did was down bottle one after another and did nothing about it but also watched as everyone that he held dear slowly turn their backs on him and move on with their lives because of his selfishness._

 _You made me so proud too. I especially loved the part when i would have to retrieve you every single night from some low down bar when you didn't have the ability to stand on your own two feet. But you know what i'm most proud of? I'm so proud that you're here right now accusing Oliver of these murders because your ego won't allow you to let go of your hatred for him."_

" _He killed her! Don't you understand that!"_

" _No dad! He didn't kill Sarah! She killed herself when she snuck onto that boat! Oliver had nothing to do with it!"_

" _Are you even listening to yourself right now!"_

" _I am! And i'm not going to allow you to insult him like this! He had nothing to do with Sarah's death!"_

 _Suddenly as she feels her hand being let go turning her attention away from Quentin as she looks over towards Oliver to see him avoiding her eye contact to instead look down towards the floorboard in front of him with watery eyes slowly Laurel's facial features soften before in a sudden move reaching up Laurel's lays her hand down gently on his cheek causing him to glance up in her direction._

" _Ollie? Ollie look at me."_

 _As she sees Oliver taking his eyes away from the floorboard to look up in her direction slowly Laurel starts to gently stroke his cheek as she forces a small smile across her face._

" _Hey don't listen to him. I know the truth about what really happened. That's all that matters to me."_

" _No you do listen to me! You killed her! You took my baby girl! You took her away from us!"_

" _Don't listen to him. Listen to only my voice. You didn't kill Sarah."_

" _Don't listen to her! Both you and i know the truth you son of a bitch! You killed her!"_

 _Suddenly as she feels Quentin grabbing a hold of her arm in a sudden motion rearing back Laurel sends a hard slap that connects across Quentin's face causing him to stumble back as she sends him an intense glare._

" _Leave! Now!"_

 _With a look of shock plastered across his face as he looks over towards Laurel to see her sending an intense glare that seems to be intensifying by the second retracting his hand from his face slowly Quentin makes his way down the hallway past her and Oliver before just as he is about to round the corner Quentin comes to a complete stop to send Oliver an intense glare._

" _This isn't over Queen. I may not have anything on you right now to bring you in. But i will soon enough. And when the day comes you slip up i'm going to take great pleasure in watching you fry."_


	18. Hard Truth

You killed her! You took my baby girl! You took her away from us! Words that he knew were so true deep inside. Words that have rung through his mind for the past couple of minutes as he sits in complete silence on the living room couch with Laurel sitting close nearby with a look of concern plastered across her face.

Concern for everything that had just happened outside of their apartment. Concern that deep down he knew he didn't deserve. Didn't deserve because Quentin was right. He did kill her. He did kill Sarah. Killed her when he had discovered her hiding below deck with the rest of the crew. Killed her when he had decided she could use his cabins instead of staying with the rest of the crew like how he decided to do.

Killed her when he had discovered that the boat was sinking. The painful memory of watching her body sink further and further down into the abyss. A memory that has often haunted his thoughts. Just one of the many memories that have terrified him throughout the years. Terrified him to the point of he no longer had any relief whenever he would awaken from a short night of slumber.

But this moment was different. This memory didn't just affect him. No it affected the lives of so many others. It had affected a small family with unforeseeable events taking place soon afterwards. It had broken up a family that had been so close. A bond that seemed couldn't be broken. But he was wrong. The bond between family members had been broken. A marriage had been destroyed. The bond between father and daughter had been severed to perhaps never be repaired again.

And it was all thanks to him. Thanks to him when he couldn't find Sarah as he dove deeper and deeper into the abyss. Thanks to him when he couldn't bring her home safely. A fate that he too thought would share with her. But he couldn't think like that. He had to keep pushing on. Not just for her. Not just for the sacrifice his father had made for him. He had to push on for her. He had to push on for Laurel.

The one that was always there on the island with him. The one that would always tell him to push on. The one that would always seem to take his pain away whenever he needed it. Just like how she is doing now. Doing ever since he had arrived back home. His real home. Not the mansion. Not Starling City. Only her. His true home.

But this never helped the sickening feeling he would have whenever the thought of Sarah had come flooding into his mind. A feeling that had only deepened when a small glimpse of hope would be presented itself to him. The hope of making it back home. Making it back to his family. But it would come with a cost.

The cost of having to face them. Having to face each member of the Lance family. If they would chose to listen to what he had to say. And so far his expectations of what would happen have gone perfectly in his mind. The expectation that he would be blamed for Sarah's death like he should be. But there was one thing he didn't count on happening. He didn't count on being forgiven. He didn't count on her being there for him. A thought that never entered his mind as he waited patiently for his rescue boat to arrive at the shore of Starling City.

Forgiveness that he wasn't sure he deserved. Didn't deserve not for telling her the truth. The truth that Sarah had snuck onto the Queen's Gambit. No didn't deserve because he had failed her. He had failed to save her little sister. He had failed in reuniting their small family. A thought at this moment forces him to stare down at the floorboard even though he can feel a pair of eyes watching his every movement closely unaware to his knowledge that she too is lost in her thoughts.

Thoughts of what had just transpired outside of her apartment. The memory of how she had felt at that given moment. The memory of feeling nothing but pure anger. Pure anger from everything she had heard come from her father's mouth. Anger for hearing him accusing Oliver of crimes that she knew he did not commit. Anger for hearing her father bringing up Sarah.

A topic that was not only painful for her to hear but for another as well. Pain that she could feel radiating from his eyes at this given moment. Pain that she wish that she could take away. Take away the pain that he carries on his shoulders. Take away the guilt that she knows he feels. Guilty for not being able to save her. Guilty from not saving Sarah. A guilt that she knew that he shouldn't have.

Not after everything she has seen. Not from seeing the pain in his eyes whenever the topic was brought up. And especially not from what she had seen on his old cellphone. The last conversation he ever had with Sarah through a series of text messages. A conversation that showed that she was right. Oliver had been telling her the truth. A truth that although made her feel pride towards her boyfriend as allowed her to move on with her life.

But another was not so willing. Not so willing to move on. Willing to remind Oliver of his biggest failure in their eyes. The failure of not being able to bring her sister home. But how could she get through to him that it wasn't his fault? How could she convince him that it truly wasn't his fault but instead Sarah's? Afterall she was the one that had snuck onto the Queen's Gambit. She was the one that boarded the Queen's Gambit uninvited.

She was the one at fault. Not him. Never him. Especially after his heartfelt confession to her that he had done everything in his power to save Sarah. A confession that she witnessed with so much pain radiating from his eyes. Pain that she knew would take months perhaps even years to rid of. If it would leave him at all.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she looks over towards Oliver to see him sitting in the same exact position that he has been in for the past couple of minutes as though he is a statue slowly Laurel scoots over closer to him before in a sudden move reaching over Laurel gently grabs Oliver's hands.

" Ollie?"

" He's right…."

" No he isn't. He's wrong. You're wrong. You didn't kill her. You didn't kill Sarah."

As she looks on to see Oliver slowly shaking his head as he glances up towards her with teary eyes gently Laurel gives his hands a small squeeze before slowly leaning forward Laurel gently rests her forehead against his own.

" Did you ask Sarah to go with you on your father's boat?"

" No."

" Did you cause your father's boat to sink at sea?"

" No."

" Then you didn't kill her. All of us make choices. And with each choice we make includes a series of consequences. No matter what good we may think we're doing there will always be a consequence for every single choice we make in life. It was Sarah's choice to sneak aboard the Queen's Gambit. And because of the choice she made this happened. She lost herself out to sea. Not you. You're not responsible for her death."

" You don't understand…."

" Then help me understand. Please help me understand. Let me help you."

" I failed. When i discovered that Sarah was aboard my father's boat she became my responsibility. It was my responsibility to watch over her. When her body had sunk to the bottom of that ocean, I failed. Every single day, I can still hear her screaming out for me. Screaming out for me to help her. I failed. I failed you…."

" Ollie?"

" I'm so sorry Laurel. I'm so sorry…."

In a sudden move releasing his hands from her own Laurel brings Oliver into an embrace before in a matter of moments as she feels Oliver burying his head into her shoulder gently Laurel leans her head against his own.

" Ollie? I want you to listen to me carefully. Listen to only my voice. You didn't fail me. Even though you may think that you did you're wrong. I know that you did everything in your power to save her…."

" No i didn't. I could have done more. I should have done more. I should have had my dad turn the boat around when we first found her. I should have…."

" You didn't know. There was no way that you could have known what was about to happen. You didn't do anything wrong."

" Then why couldn't i save her?"

" There was nothing more that you could have done. You did everything that you could to ensure her safety. When you found my sister aboard your father's boat you had her stay in your quarters instead of below deck with the rest of the crew like you decided to do. When you had figured out that the boat was sinking along with the other members of the crew instead of trying to get to safety you had tried to get to her.

When you found that she was missing you dove back into the water after her when the boat had gone down. You went into the depths of the abyss after her. There was nothing more that you could have done to save her. I will never blame you for her death. I only blame her."

For the next couple of seconds as she lets Oliver digest everything she had just said slowly Laurel takes a deep breathe before she leans her head back as she gently cups his head in her hands.

" Ollie look at me."

As she watches Oliver unburying his head out of her shoulder to look in her direction slowly Laurel looks deep into his eyes as a serious expression comes across her face.

" I want you to say it."

" I can't…."

" Yes you can. But what is getting in your way is the guilt and pain that lies deep inside. Let me take this away. Please let me take away your pain. Just like you have done for me."

Suddenly as she sees a confused look coming across his face slowly Laurel glances away from Oliver to look down towards the living room couch before as she takes a deep breathe Laurel looks back up towards Oliver.

" The day i heard about the Queen's Gambit sinking was the worst day of my life. I had never felt so lost. I had locked myself inside of my room not wanting to see or speak to anyone. Not even Thea.

After a few days when i decided to come out of my room that was when i heard my father and mother say that Sarah had gone missing. When my father was ripping the city apart looking for any information that he could find about Sarah's whereabouts, I don't know how but i ended up at the docks.

I just stood there for hours looking at the water. All i could think about was you. Even though you had only been gone for just a couple of days, I didn't want to live without you. Not for a single second more. All i wanted to do was walk into the water and let myself be taken by the waves. That way i could have been reunited with you."

Closing her eyes as she takes a deep breathe slowly Laurel opens her eyes to see a shocked look across Oliver's face before she looks down towards the living room couch with watery eyes.

" But then it happened. You came back to me. That was the happiest moment of my life. For the first time in years i've felt whole again."

As she feels her hands being gently grabbed a small smile forms on Laurel's face before she looks away from the couch and back up towards Oliver.

" I've never told anyone this. Not even Thea. But it needed to be said. I know that you feel guilty about what happened to Sarah. I know that you feel like you're responsible for what had happened to her. But you're not.

Sarah made a choice. A choice that all of us have to live with. Maybe there could have been something that each of us could have done to prevent this from even happening. But we can't think about the what ifs. All we can do is live in the present.

What i do know for sure is the same truth that you know. The truth about what really happened out there. The truth about what really caused for Sarah to be lost at sea. And it wasn't you. It was her. This pain that follows after you everywhere you go isn't your burden to bear. Even though you may think it is."

Looking on as she watches Oliver look away from her to look down towards the floorboard gently Laurel gives his hands a small squeeze.

" You know that i'm right. And deep down you know that you're not the one responsible too but in order for you to move on with your life you need to overcome this guilt. You're not the one responsible for what happened out there."

" I….I didn't kill Sarah."

As he glances away from the floorboard and up towards Laurel to see her nodding her head slowly Oliver takes a deep breathe.

" Again."

* * *

Without breaking his stride with a flick of his wrist as he snaps his cell phone shut with a thud slowly Lucas lets out a small sigh just as he enters into the upper levels of the station. A disgruntled sigh that displayed so much displeasure from everything that had happened from the past hour.

An hour filled with so many unanswered questions. Questions that have been on his mind ever since the moment he had entered into the Hunt Multinational building. A building that many officers knew to avoid. But on that given day it was not the case. Instead every available officer could be seen around the building asking questions about what had happened the night before. A night filled with nothing but death. Filled with nothing but blood being shed. A night filled with murder. All at the hands of him.

A man that seemed to come out of thin air. A man that had been labeled as The Dark Archer. Something he knew must have been shared to the media by a crooked cop inside of the station that was looking to score a nice payday from one of the city's media outlets. But this still didn't stop the questions from flooding into his mind.

The very same questions he knew another had. The same questions his partner has. Why now? Why did he choose to strike down these men now? Was it part of a bigger plan? Was it for revenge? So many questions that have lead them to dead ends. Up until now. Up until he had found that arrow.

An unorthodox weapon to use these days. A weapon that very few would even know how to properly use. But it still didn't mean it wasn't as deadly as the gun in his holster. Especially if it was in the right hands. Wielded by a true marksman. Just like how he knew in his gut this man was.

But he also knew that this man wasn't just an expert in the form of archery. No his training throughout the years showed that this man was different. This man from what he could see was intelligent. Intelligent enough to not leave anything behind that would lead them to him. No fingerprints had been found at the scenes. Not traces showing that his victims were even able to land a single blow against him.

And most important of all his appearance. How he knew where the cameras were inside of Hunt's office. How his back was always turned towards the cameras. How his face had been hidden perfectly under the shelter of his black hood.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he rounds the corner and starts to walk down a hallway to his office desk slowly Lucas lets out a sigh when he sees Quentin sitting at his own desk staring off into the distance at a small white board. A white board that over the last day has slowly been filled. Filled with pictures from the recent crime scenes. Filled with hand drawn sketches of The Dark Archer.

But the most nerve racking of it all a picture of Oliver Queen hanging next to one of the sketches. A picture of the man that was responsible for so much of his partner's anger. Anger all because of that day. The day he had searched the city top to bottom along side him when he had gotten the call about Sarah's disappearance. Any father's worst nightmare.

A nightmare that had only gotten worse when they had found out where she had gone. How she had boarded the Queen's Gambit. News that had spread like wildfire to the rest of the Lance family bringing even more emotions out of each of them. Bringing out so much anger. So much anger that was focused on only one being. Focused on Oliver Queen.

Even though they each had their reasons for hating him in his heart he knew there was only truly one that had been devastated with the news. Devastated to hear that her boyfriend had not only been lost out to sea but her sister as well. News that had made suddenly direct her fury at Oliver. Fury for believing that he was the cause of her sister's demise. Maybe fury towards herself for believing that he had truly changed from the rich playboy to a respectable man.

Anger that had followed her for years. Along with his partner. But then it happened. He had noticed a change about her when they had arrived at the scene where Oliver's kidnappers had taken him. A change showing that she no longer carried that anger inside of her anymore. Instead he witnessed a side of her that he hadn't seen in years. A side showing deep concern for another.

A side that wasn't surprising to him. Especially from the way she carried herself as a lawyer. Always wanting to do the right thing for another. But what he had witnessed next made him question everything that he had ever knew about Oliver Queen. Made him rethink of how things could have really turned out. Just like he witnessed Laurel doing.

But he was sure another would not rethink about the situation. He was sure another wouldn't ever stop blaming Oliver for his daughter's death. Especially after what he heard had transpired earlier in the evening. Another altercation with Oliver Queen. Only this time it was Quentin whom had ignited the altercation when he waited for him and Laurel to return to her apartment.

An altercation that he knew had not only damaged Quentin's relationship with Laurel even more but also would lead to some severe consequences. Consequences that would be coming down from the higher ups of the station.

Now as he stares at Quentin in silence Lucas can't help but shake his head as he nears his office desk before in a matter of moments as he grabs his jacket intending to leave the station for the night slowly Lucas turns to look at Quentin to see him still staring at the white board.

" Do you think staring at the same pictures for hours will show you anything? Because it won't."

" I know that he is behind this."

" I guess, I wasn't being very clear earlier."

As he throws his jacket over his shoulders slowly Lucas makes his way past Quentin and towards the whiteboard before in a flash Lucas rips the picture of Oliver off the whiteboard causing Quentin to glare at him as he slowly crumbles the picture in his hand.

" I can understand your hatred for Mr Queen. I really do but i don't understand this. You're conspiracy theory about him being this man. Hasn't the kid suffered enough already?"

" No he hasn't. It shouldn't have been…."

" Shouldn't have been him that survived? Well it's time for you to face the facts. He was the one that did survive that accident. Not her. I'm sorry that she is gone. I truly am but it is time that you moved on. Laurel has and made a promising future for herself. You're ex wife has moved on and moved away to Central City. Why can't you?"

" I can't. Not now. Not after everything that has happened."

" You mean because of Laurel?"

" Yeah i'm talking about Laurel. I don't know what she is even thinking. Doesn't she care that she is with him. That she is with her little sister's killer?"

" How do you know?"

" How do i know what?"

" How do you know that he was the one responsible? You keep blaming Oliver for Sarah's death but how can you be so sure that he was the one responsible for her death? When you had found out that Sarah had gone missing the only information that you were able to find about her whereabouts was from a fisherman that claimed he saw her sneaking onto the boat with a member of the crew.

For all we know Oliver might have not known that she was aboard that boat. But instead of finding out the truth about what had really happened that night you've directed every ounce of your anger towards him. Anger that he might not even deserve."

As he sees Quentin looking away from his direction to look back at the whiteboard slowly Lucas lets out a sigh before he starts to put on his jacket as his eyes never leave Quentin for a single second.

" If you can't listen to me then i hope that you will be able to trust your daughter's judgement. She's a smart girl. You know this. She wouldn't have gotten back together with him unless she was absolutely sure.

I know this is hard for you but you need to trust her. She knows what she is doing. If she wasn't sure then i know she wouldn't be defending him as fiercely as she has had ever since he has returned home."

Reaching into his pocket as he takes out his car keys Lucas watches Quentin shake his head before he lets out another sigh.

" Well that's unfortunate then. I was hoping that i wouldn't have to be the one that would have to tell you this."

" Tell me what?"

" The chief received a call earlier this evening just before he left for the night."

" And what does this have to do with anything?"

" The call was about you. To be more specific about your recent encounter with Mr Queen earlier today. Rumor is the chief is going to want to speak with you first thing tomorrow morning."

With an intense glare coming across his face slowly getting up from his seat Quentin makes his way over towards the whiteboard before he slowly places his hands down on the whiteboard as he stares down at one of the sketches.

" I warned you to stay away from him. But you just couldn't heed to my warning could you? All i can say is you brought all of this upon yourself."

Without having a chance to respond as he watches Lucas out of the corner of his eye make his way down the hallway leading to the front entrance of the building and out of sight slowly Quentin turns his attention down towards a nearby sketch of The Dark Archer before in a sudden move rearing back Quentin rips the sketch down off the whiteboard.


	19. Family

Who would do such a thing? Who in their right mind even would think of doing this? As she scrolls through new articles one after another across her laptop's screen to see every picture of the last few days these are the words running through the mind of Laurel Lance. A thought that she knew deep down Oliver was thinking as well as he sits close by her on the living room couch staring down at her laptop's screen with mutual interest.

Articles with detailed pictures that showed it all. Described so much carnage that had taken place in the last few days. So much bloodshed. Crime scenes that could only be found in an horror movie. But not today. Today it was a reality. The reality that what they were seeing was real and not some scene out of a movie.

Blood splattered all across the walls of Mr Hunt's office. Blood covered arrows that had been found through each of the victims. Pictures that Laurel knew had come from just another crooked cop looking to make a quick payday. Just like many of the cops inside of the precinct.

But it still didn't answer her question. The question of why? Why would someone do this? Why would someone come out of the blue and attack Mr Hunt? Was he one of the hundreds that had been swindled out of their life savings?

Swindled out of his money by the man that she along with her company would have soon battled in court. A date with destiny that had been canceled thanks to him.

A man that had already been given a name by the media in a short period of time. The name of The Dark Archer. A name that she knew by the pictures alone would strike fear into anyone once it was mentioned. A name of a man that she didn't know anything about. Was he a friend of the city's or a foe? Another vigalantee that had risen up from the shadows in this world or was he another looking to cause even more damage to the world they lived in.

The same question that had been asked a little under three years ago inside of another city. A city that she knew to be corrupted just like Starling City. A city that she knew along with countless others that you wanted to steer clear from. A city with a rich history like Starling City's own.

But then it happened. A rumor had made its way into Starling City along with the rest of the world. The rumor that a vigilante had appeared. Appeared to fight against the corrupted just across the world from them. A vigilante that had quickly struck fear into the hearts of the men and women that had corrupted his city.

A man that seemed to just appear out of thin air to combat the corrupted. A man that was described as being dressed as a bat. An unusual attire for anyone to wear but the message had been sent. He was there to battle the corrupt. Battle against the corrupt with another by his side.

A woman that was described as being dressed in all black wielding various amounts of sharp objects including a katana. A duo that has for years struck fear into the hearts of anyone that would do wrong in their city.

But was this man the same as them? Was he here to battle the corrupt like this other masked heroes? Just like many others had tried to before to only fail. Others that had been inspired by their actions. To take control of the city to only fail after a few times out on the streets.

Or was he something else? Something worst. One of the corrupted that felt he needed to take control. Needed to take control of Starling City. Needed to make an example of anyone that would do harm to it.

A question she was unsure of. But what she did know was that he is dangerous. A man that seemed to know some forms of martial arts. Seemed to know how to shoot a bow with incredible accuracy. The evidence was right in front of her.

Evidence that showed that he was someone to not cross paths with. Not just because of what he had caused so far to happen but he was also a wildcard. A joker thrown in a stacked deck. A deadly card that had been played on the city.

A wildcard that nobody knew anything about beyond the recent crimes he committed. His brand of justice. A justice that was so different from her own. A form of justice where he had served as judge,jury,and executioner for his victims. Something she could not agree with. Could not agree with because of her own beliefs.

Beliefs that his way of thinking wasn't the way to do things. Wasn't the way to achieve results. The results she and countless others wanted to achieve. To have a city that was not corrupted. To be able to live in a city that wasn't full of crime.

A dream that looked so far away from becoming a reality. The reality of being able to walk through the city without having a worry in the world. To be able to raise a family without ever having to worry about their safety.

A dream that has slowly become a reality over the last few years. Especially with Oliver returning back home. A piece of her puzzle to complete her dream. All she needed to do now was do what she had her mind set on doing the moment she decided to go to law school. The mind set that she was going to help the city. Help cleanse the city of every criminal that was thrown her way in court.

But these weren't the only thoughts running through her mind at this given moment. No as she stares down at a picture of a drawn sketch that had been made showing a dark figure's face being covered by a black hood the thought of what now comes flooding into her mind. What would be his next move? What would her next move be?

Her next move to ensure that the hundreds of people that had been counting on her to win her court case against Adam Hunt. Hundreds of people that were hoping to see him behind bars for the crime he committed against them. To see him pay for his actions.

People that she knew hoped would lead to them getting the money that was stolen from them back. Something she had been working night and day on for nearly over a month on ever since she had been assigned the case. Working on how to ensure this outcome would happen. Working on finding something that would lead to this outcome.

It was then when she found it. Some irregularities in Hunt's files. Irregularities showing a transaction taking place to an known businessman inside of Starling City. A man that didn't have the greatest track record. A man known for being a snake lying in the weeds.

The key to bringing Hunt down in court. Key to ensuring the hundreds of people that were counting on her to win would have their money back. But not anymore. His fate had been sealed just like Mr Hunt's. A fate destined to meet this mysterious man. This Dark Archer.

And with that a new set of problems have arisen to her. How would she be able to win now? How would she be able to prove that Redmond helped Hunt commit this crime? Afterall she couldn't question him in court now. How could she ensure that the people that had been wronged would see justice.

As she gets lost further into her thoughts unaware to her knowledge next to her side Oliver stares down towards the sketched picture across the laptop's screen with interest. With interest from what he sees. A picture he had seen numerous times when he was on the island. An image of his own reflection from the water. A reflection of a face being hidden underneath a dark green hood.

A image that he hoped he would never have to see again. But this time it was different. This time it wasn't himself that he was seeing. It was another. Another that seemed to share so many characteristics with him from his time on the island.

The weapon that he chose to use for these crimes. A weapon that nobody used anymore beyond for hunting purposes. The same weapon that he had made sure was always with him during his travels. A weapon that had become a piece of him. His ultimate tool for survival.

The cloak he wore to mask his appearance. How the crime scenes were described through the countless articles.

Characteristics that described him perfectly from the island. How he would always dress in a dark cloak to keep hidden. Hidden so any unwanted guests could sneak up on him during his travels. A cloak that had kept him alive so many nights. Nights when he knew what dangers were out there searching for him.

A danger that kept him awake most nights. A danger that made his eyes constantly dance around his surroundings just looking for the perfect spots for an ambush to take place. A danger that would follow after him for years until that fateful day. The day he had set up his own ambush. The day one of his nightmares had ended.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she glances over towards her side to Oliver staring down at the sketched picture across her laptop's screen with slightly wide eyes taking a hand off her laptop gently Laurel rests her hand down on his own.

" Ollie? Are you okay?"

" I'm….i'm not sure."

" Do you want to talk about it?"

With her eyes focused only on him as she watches him close his eyes Laurel's concern deepens before she hears him taking a deep breathe.

" What is it? You can tell me."

" I think….I know who this guy is…."

" Who? This Dark Archer?"

" But it can't be him. He's dead."

" Ollie? What are you talking about? Whose dead? Yao Fei? Is that who you think this is?"

Suddenly as she sees Oliver opening his mouth Laurel snaps her head towards the apartment door when she hears the sound of the doorknob turning before within moments the door opens revealing Thea on the other side with a grocery bag in each of her hands.

" Alright i think i got everything that you wanted me to grab. But i also had to make some changes to the shopping list. I mean nobody eats that much tuna."

Rearing back her leg as she closes the apartment door with a thud without breaking her stride slowly Thea makes her way into the kitchen to drop down the bags in her hands on the kitchen counter before with a smile forming on her face she turns to look inside of the living room. As she looks into the living room to see Laurel looking over towards Oliver with concern riddled across her face suddenly the smile on Thea's face vanishes before she slowly makes her way out of the kitchen to only stop at the open doorway.

" Is everything okay?"

Taking her eyes away from Oliver as she puts a fake smile across her face slowly Laurel turns her head to look at the open doorway of the kitchen to see Thea looking towards Oliver with concern before slowly she slowly gives Oliver's hand a small squeeze breaking him out of his thoughts.

" Yeah. Everything's alright Speedy. We've just had enough excitement for one day."

" Excitement? What's happened since i've been gone? I've only been gone a few hours."

" Some unwanted guests came to visit Oliver and I while you were out. I'll tell you about it later."

" Okay. I'm gonna hold you to that. Now get your butt up here and help me."

As she sees a smile forming across Thea's face slowly Laurel raises up and eyebrow in her direction before he glances back over towards Oliver to see a ghost smile across his face.

" What? Rich kid remember? Not used to doing things like this."

Shaking her head as she sees Thea walking back into the kitchen turning her head to the side Laurel watches Oliver shrug his shoulders before slowly getting up from the couch Laurel makes her way into the kitchen to find Thea leaning up against the kitchen counter.

" Alright let's see what you purchased."

Reaching over Laurel pulls on the the grocery bags closer to herself before she slowly reaches into the bag as she glances over towards Thea with a smile.

" Hmm eggs and milk that's a good start."

" Umm hmm."

" Lunch meat and sandwich supplies that's always good."

" And i've saved the best is left for last."

Retracting her hand as she pulls out a small box from out of the grocery bag Laurel can't help but let out a small chuckle before she looks over towards Thea with a smile.

" Mac and cheese huh? If i didn't know any better it seems to me that Ollie and I are going to be living with a high school student."

" Hey! For your information Ms Lance, I officially graduated 2 years ago thank you very much."

" Barely. If i recall, I had to help you study all night for an english final that would have decided that outcome."

As he looks over into the kitchen to see Thea saying something to Laurel as she lets out a small laugh Oliver can't help but smile at the scene before his eyes. A scene that he never thought he would ever see again. Ever get the chance to be with them anymore. Ever have the chance to spend time with them. To be able to hold them in his arms.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he gets up from the couch to only make his way into the kitchen towards Laurel and Thea in a sudden move Oliver wraps one arm around each of them bringing them into an embrace before he feels them wrapping their arms around him.

" Ollie? You okay?"

" I'm home."

As a smile forms across her face slowly Laurel lowers her head down to gently rest on Oliver's shoulder before she nods her head as she leans up to whisper into his ear.

" You're home."

* * *

With a flick of his wrist as he turns off his car's engine to only moments later slowly start to make his way of the parking lot and towards the police precinct a stone cold expression could be seen across Quentin Lance's face. A face showing no emotion at all. Showing no fear. Show not one ounce of anger.

But on the inside things were different. On the inside his emotions were slowly boiling over to the core. Emotions that have been with him ever since he heard the news of Oliver Queen's survival. Emotions that have been with him ever since the day he heard the news of the Queen's Gambit sinking out to sea.

An event he would never forget. He would never forget what he had felt at that moment. Felt so broken. So broken when he learned his youngest daughter had boarded the Queen's Gambit. Broken to where he couldn't bare to be around everyone. Couldn't be around his wife. A wife that was always faithful to him. A wife that always stood by his side.

Couldn't be around Laurel. His oldest daughter. A daughter that although he didn't agree with some of the choices she had made in her life including who she was dating deep down always loved. Even though most of the time he didn't show it. Didn't show it hoping that one day she would see the errors in her ways. With the biggest being dating Oliver Queen.

Oliver Queen a bad influence in his mind. A bad influence from everything he had seen transpire in his young life. A life that was filled with countless arrests. Countless appearances inside of a courtroom.

But then it happened. He witnessed his worst nightmare coming true. His Laurel dating the troubled young man. A moment that he had tried to never let happen. But it was meant to be. And he couldn't help but keep a close eye on the situation. A situation that he knew in his heart would lead to a heart break.

Something he wished to never see. But to his surprise that wasn't the case. Instead something happened that he never thought in his wildest dreams would happen. Oliver had changed. Instead of playing the role of the constant party boy that everyone was accustomed to he had changed. Changed into a well mannered young man. Something he knew was Laurel's influence.

A change in attitude that for a split second made him think that maybe he was wrong. Maybe instead Laurel was right. Right to date him. Right about Oliver. A change that had quickly left the day of the Queen's Gambit being lost out to sea along with his daughter.

It was then he had truly almost lost everything. Everything that he cared about slowly before his eyes. First starting with his wife. A wife that was just as heartbroken as him. A wife that had tried to get through to him. But he couldn't talk to her. He couldn't face the fact that he had lost his baby girl. And for that was when the love of his life had left him.

Had left him and Laurel one night when he had come home drunk from a nearby bar to find a note while the sound of Laurel sobbing from her room echoed through the house. A note that had instantly shattered his heart once again.

Then it happened again. Happened again when he was called into his captain's office. A man that had shortly retired just months after to have a meeting. A meeting that had opened up his eyes. A meeting that had forced him to snap out of his tormented state. A simple choice. Did he want to continue down the path he was currently walking or did he want to get better.

A choice that he knew if he was to choose the former would cause him to lose the second love of his life. To lose his job. A job that he had always loved. Always loved bringing down a criminal. Always loved putting away a drug dealer that had been selling his merchandise to kids.

Just like how he knew the same choice would be presented to him now as he makes his way through the precinct. A choice to focus on his job. To focus on what he was assigned to do and not follow after his own agenda. His agenda against Oliver Queen. The man that has caused all of his anger and pain over the years.

A man the moment he laid his eyes upon him once again had awakened something inside of him. Had awoken every ounce of pain that had been slowly dying over the years. Awoken a blazing inferno inside of him. Especially when he had seen him with her.

Had seen him with Laurel. A thought that instantly had sickened him. Sickened him to see her with her sister's killer. Sickened him to the point he couldn't bare to look at her. But another piece of him knew what he had to do. Knew that he had to get her away from him. Had to remind her of what Oliver truly was.

It just wouldn't be easy. Wouldn't be easy after he had seen the change in her eyes. Had seen the fire in her eyes when she started to defend Oliver. A look that he knew showed she wouldn't back down. A look he had often seen in her eyes when he would watch her work inside of a courtroom.

A look that he had seen only intensify the previous afternoon. A afternoon that he could barely remember. But he did remember her. He remembered the screaming match that had taken place just outside of her apartment. He had remembered the sting of a hard slap across his face.

A moment that has now brought him here. Brought him to the outside of his superior's office. A office he knew would bring down consequences for his actions. Consequences that he would take. But not regret. Not regret what he had done the previous day. Would not regret accusing Oliver Queen of the murders that had taken place in the last few days.

Afterall it made perfect sense in his mind. The murders had only taken place just after he had gotten home. The victims of the murders did not die from any ordinary weapon like he had seen countless times at a crime scene. No instead they had been murdered at the hands of an arrow.

An arrow that he knew would have been one of the main weapons that Oliver would of had at his disposal while he was trapped on a island. An technique that he could master during his time on the island. Too many coincidences in his mind.

Especially after he had gotten the call. The call that Oliver Queen had been kidnapped. Kidnapped to only be found alone inside of a warehouse with his captors body lying across the ground. A scene that would be described to him later on by the eldest Queen sibling as being a rescue. Rescued by a mysterious man in a hood. The same man that had committed these crimes just days later.

A man that he wanted to believe that he and Oliver were the same being. Although the police officer in him knew it couldn't be the case. Couldn't be the case after he had seen the look in his eyes. The same look that would form in his eyes whenever the name Sarah was brought up in a conversation. The look of so much pain.

Pain that he knew followed followed Oliver through the years to only follow after him back home. A look that would soften whenever Laurel was inside of the room as though she was taking away his pain. Pain that he was now starting to doubt. Doubt if he truly deserved any of it. Especially as he remembers his partner's words.

His words of the truth. Truth that he had never told anyone. The truth about how he found out about where Sarah had gone. How he had searched the city to only come up blank in his search. Come up blank until he had made his way to the docks to find a group of fishermen. Fisherman that had instantly recognized his daughter by his description of her.

How he had been told that she had boarded the Queen's Gambit. But not by anyone's side. Instead she had boarded with the other members of the crew as she tried to hide her face under a hood.

As he watches his superior's office door slowly opening snapping out of his thoughts reaching down Quentin fixes his attire as he sees Lucas exiting out of the office with a blank look across his face before he watches Lucas stop in front of him.

" Good luck in there."

Without having a chance to respond Quentin watches Lucas slowly make his way past him and down the hallway out of sight before as he takes a deep breathe Quentin enters into his superior's office closing the door behind him.

 **Author's Notes: I hope everyone has had a Merry Christmas! This is my present to all of you. I will try to update this story weekly from now on as we go further into the evolution of Oliver & Laurel becoming The Arrow and The Black Canary.**

 **Pootamis**


	20. Righting Wrongs

With a flick of her wrist as she places the comb in her hand down on her bathroom's sink to look in the mirror a satisfied smile comes across the face of Laurel Lance. A smile that displayed so much. Displayed the changes that had been occurring in her life.

Changes that had instantly brightened her mood greatly. Changes that all started thanks to him. Thanks to Oliver Queen. Someone that she had considered her lost love for so many years. A lost love that she had sworn to never love another. To never love again unless it was him.

But then it happened. Something she never thought she would ever see but in her dreams. To see him before her once again. To feel his arms wrapped around her once again. A moment that she would never forget. A moment that she had considered a rebirth to happen. The rebirth of herself.

To finally feel what it was like to feel whole once again. To feel the void that had been in her heart filled once again. To have back what she always cherished. The chance to be with him once again. The chance to regain a piece of her old self she thought to of lost at sea with him years ago.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she hears the sound of laughter coming from inside of the kitchen turning on her heels slowly Laurel exits out of the bathroom to make her way through the apartment before after a few moments a smile comes to her face when she sees Thea standing by the kitchen sink with the sink's sprayer in her hand as she grins over towards a soaking wet Oliver in nothing but his boxers and a wet blue tshirt.

" So just curious what are the two of you going to do while i'm at work? I mean you can't just stay hold up inside of the apartment everyday."

Taking her eyes away from Oliver as she looks over his shoulder to see Laurel leaning against the open doorway of the kitchen with a smile creeping up on her face as though she is trying to suppress her laughter Thea can't help but smile at her before slowly she puts the sprayer back in it's rightful place.

" Oh? And why not? It would make good practice for Oliver."

" Good practice for what exactly?"

" To be a stay at home dad while you go out to earn the bacon so to speak."

Suddenly as they snap their heads to look towards each other with wide eyes Oliver and Laurel can't help but let out a small laugh as unknown to their knowledge slowly Thea crosses her arms over her chest.

" Laugh it up now but you know i'm right. And when the day comes that you guys have a little one running around i'm gonna make sure that good old auntie Thea spoils the crap out of them."

As she hears their laughter only intensifying Thea can't help but join in on their laughter before after a couple of seconds she stops laughing when she sees Laurel shaking her head as she makes her way over towards Oliver.

" Well until that day comes please stay out of trouble. And please try to get some fresh air and not stay hold up here in the apartment all day."

Leaning over as she presses her lips to Oliver's own from a gentle kiss Laurel can't help but smile into the kiss before seconds later she breaks off the kiss to lean up towards his ear.

" I've got to go. Make sure she stays out of trouble."

" Hey! I heard that!"

Turning her head as she sees Thea looking towards her with a raised eyebrow Laurel can't help but smile in her direction.

" It still applies Speedy."

" Besides how much trouble could i really get into? All Ollie and I are going to be doing today is going over to the loft to see how the renovations are going. Maybe stop by the mall to purchase some new furniture. How much trouble…."

" I can think of how much trouble you could cause but we would be here for hours."

Without giving her anytime to react slowly Laurel leaves the kitchen not seeing the look of shock across Thea's face before within a few moments as she picks up her work bag from the ground Laurel stops at the apartment door to look over her shoulder in the direction of the kitchen.

" I'll see you guys in a couple of hours. Be good while i'm gone."

As she hears the sound of the apartment door opening moving from her spot towards the open doorway peeking her head around the corner Thea can't help but stick her tongue out at Laurel to see her action returned before slowly a smile forms across her face as she turns her head to look at Oliver with the sound of the apartment door closing echoes throughout the apartment.

" So do you want to head over to the loft now or do you want to go furniture shopping first? No offense to Laurel but we are going to need some new furniture before we move in over there. Especially if we are going to start to spoil her. You know Queen style."

With a smile forming across his face Oliver can't help but shake his head at Thea before he slowly takes a few steps towards the open doorway of the kitchen.

" We'll do that later. First we have some work to do."

" Work? Since when did you get a job? You've only been back for less than a week. And if i recall you've been either with Laurel or I the whole time."

" It's a job that i've had ever since i met Laurel a long time ago. We're going to help her."

" Help her with what exactly? I hate to tell you this Ollie but were not lawyers. Rich,spoiled,whitty yes but suits no."

Looking on as she watches Oliver slowly walk past her in the direction of his and Laurel's bedroom Thea can't help but to follow after him before as she walks through the open doorway Thea watches Oliver slowly taking a seat on the bedroom bed as he reaches over to grab a large stack of files from a nearby nightstand.

" And what are those?"

" This is a list of every man,woman,and child that had been swindled out of there life savings by Adam Hunt."

" Woah talk about bringing your work home with you. Wait? Did you say Adam Hunt? That dead guy that Laurel's firm was battling in court?"

" Yeah. Last night before going to sleep Laurel was constantly looking at these files hoping to come up with a something to help ensure that these people would have their justice."

" But Ollie these people have been ensured they have had justice for Adam Hunt's actions. He's dead thanks to that Dark Archer guy. I think that's more than enough justice."

" It's a lot more than just him being dead Speedy. You've heard about what's happened over the last few days just like we have. This guy. This Dark Archer hasn't ensured these people anything. He's done more damage than good."

" I don't get it?"

" Even though Adam Hunt is dead these people are still suffering because of what he did. These people had everything taken away from them. Taken away from their families. Taken away from their children or any future child they may have. He may be dead but they are still suffering."

" And what are we supposed to do about it?"

Taking his eyes away from the files in his hands as he looks up to see a confused look across Thea's face slowly a stern look comes across Oliver's face.

" I'm going to ensure that they have justice."

* * *

Oliver Queen. The source of his anger. The source of his pain. Pain that has stayed with him for so long. Pain that has cost him everything. Plagued his thoughts with images of his face.

These are just some of the thoughts running through the mind of Quentin Lance as he drives through Starling City inside of the front seat of his police cruiser. A cruiser that had been assigned to him. A cruiser that displayed his fate of the day.

A day he knew anything could happen. A day he knew would come eventually. Come eventually thanks to him. Thanks to the return of Oliver Queen. A day where there would be consequences for his actions. Consequences of confronting the man that he believed was the cause of his youngest daughter's life.

He just couldn't believe her actions. He couldn't believe the lengths that his oldest daughter had gone to protect him. To go as far as calling his superior. An action that although sickened him at the mere thought of how attached she was to him made a small piece of Quentin smile with pride inside. Pride from seeing Laurel taking charge. Taking charge of the situation they were in.

A situation that no other had experienced before. Or not from the likes he had ever seen or heard of before. A situation he didn't like for one second. But he knew deep down he had to make the best of it. Not only for his sake but for her's as well before it was too late.

Before he lost everything else that he held so dear. Everything else that has kept him going through the years. To have a job that he absolutely loves. To be able to see his oldest daughter every single day growing up to become a fine young woman. A woman that he saw so much of her mother in.

A woman that wouldn't back down. Wouldn't back down from what she truly believed was right. A trait that has followed her throughout the years ever since she first stepped inside of an elementary school. A memory that has always made him smile. The memory of walking into the principal's office to see Laurel sitting next to Oliver as they stared across the room at another young boy that was laying inside of the nurse's office holding his nose.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he sees a car parked in an illegal parking spot next to fire hydrant just a short distance up the road stepping on the breaks as he brings the police cruiser to a complete stop with a flick of his wrist Quentin can't help but slowly get out of the driver's seat with a ghost smile across his face.

A smile that brings him back to the old days. The days when he first started off on the force. The days he would wear the uniform going around the city looking to dish out justice. Whether it was busting up a drug deal to a simple parking ticket.

Just like he was doing now. Doing as it had been issued down as a punishment to him. To have his rank of detective being taken away from him. To instead be demoted from the position that he had worked so hard to achieve for years down to patrolmen. A simple act of courtesy on his superior's part.

An action that he knew would only happen once. For the next time he would no longer be on the police force. That was made very clear to him. Made very clear to him by his superior. A man that he has known for years. A man that he through the years gained a great respect for. A respect that had been returned on this given day.

Returned when he could have been fired for his actions. But instead was given a mere slap on the wrist. A mere slap from the years of hard work he had given to the force. From the years of making sure justice had been delivered throughout the streets.

With a flick of his wrist as he rips off a paper from his notepad to only place it underneath a windshield wiper within mere moments as he gets back into his cruiser to see a young couple making their way over towards the parked car Quentin can't help but watch them through his front mirror with a grin coming across his face. A grin that only intensifies when he watches the different looks coming across each member of the young couple's faces before as he slowly drives away Quentin can't help but smile when he sees the young man flicking him off from a distance.

* * *

What do i do? The same question that has been repeating in her mind for the past couple of hours as she stares down at a file on her office desk. The same question that she wished she had the answer to. The answer to just like her co workers.

What was her next course of action in the Hunt case? A case that so many lives hanged in the balance. So many lives that were counting on her. Counting on her to win. Counting on her to ensure that justice would be delivered.

Delivered in hopes they would have the money that rightfully belonged to them delivered back to them. A hope that seemed to be dwindling by the second. Dwindling as every idea is thrown out the window. Ideas of how to ensure the citizens that had been swindled out of their life savings by Adam Hunt would have their money returned to them.

Ideas that she knew couldn't work. Couldn't work due to Adam Hunt's life. No family. No children that would have the company handed down to them. No heir to the Hunt empire. Nobody that would assume the leadership role in Hunt's company.

A company from recent reports would be sold to the highest bidder in the coming months. A bidder that would most likely in her mind merge the company together with their own erasing Hunt Multinational from the history books.

A scene that although makes her smile at the thought knew would not help her with the situation she was currently in. Afterall it could be months before a sale could be made. If the company is sold at all.

Months that she did not have. Months that the people in need of help did not have. People that she knew desperately needed their money to be returned to them. To be able to survive in the dark city they lived in.

And for that she had to find a solution now. Find a solution to help them. But a solution she was not sure where to look.

Everywhere she has gone before has lead to an dead end. Digging through Adam Hunt's personal life. Digging through his known associates. Even so much as digging through his own personal files for evidence.

Evidence that had died with the only man that could have pointed a finger at Hunt in court. The now deceased Marcus Redmond. The only man in her mind that could have ensured the people of the city would of had their justice. Justice that seemed so far away now.

Now there was no key witnesses. Now there was no date in court. No clear cut away to ensuring justice. Justice that she knew another thought to of inflicted. Inflicted with a bow. Inflicted with scenes of carnage. Something she knew deep down although displayed that a form of justice had been served was not the right way.

Not the way to ensuring true justice would be served. But instead it had been taken out of her hands. It had been taken out of the city's hands. And instead delivered by someone hidden behind a dark hood. A faceless hero to some in the city.

Hearing the sound of her cellphone buzzing from her desk as she snaps out of her thoughts dropping the pen in her hand down onto the desk reaching down as grabs her cellphone to find an unknown number to her across the caller id before with a flick of her thumb Laurel opens up her cellphone and places it up to her ear.

" Hello?"

* * *

" I can't believe you just did that."

As he feels himself being slowly lead through the inside of Starling City national bank with a noticeable smile across his face slowly turning his head Oliver looks over to his side to see a bright smile across Thea's face. A smile that he has seen across her face ever since the moment he had unleashed his plan inside of the bank.

A plan that from the second it was sprung he had watched a mixture of emotions coming across his little sister's face. Emotions of pure shock to the look of happiness that is radiating from her now. A smile that has stayed with her throughout the last couple of hours. Long hours of sitting with the manager of the bank along with a few of his workers explaining what he wanted to be done.

Although they had tried to persuade him to do the exact opposite. But he couldn't listen to them. He knew what needed to be done. Just an small example of some of the changes he was hoping to achieve throughout the city. To simply keep a promise he had made years ago. He just hoped that it would be enough.

" What?"

" I can't believe you just did that. I mean what you just did….nobody does that. And i mean nobody."

" Nobody? What about…."

" Nope. Not even mom has ever done anything like that before. And neither have any of the rich folk in the city. Their too busy keeping their money to themselves. You're probably gonna get the key to the city for this."

" Don't want it."

Looking on as he slowly watches a confused look coming across Thea's face Oliver can't help but look towards her with a small smile forming across his face.

" I've got all i need."

With a smile coming across her own face reaching over Thea throws Oliver's arm over her shoulders before slowly she turns her head back forward to navigate him around a nearby corner.

" Let's just hope that the media…."

Suddenly as she rounds the corner to look towards the entrance of the bank the smile across Thea's face vanishes when she spots a swarm of news reporters just outside of the bank as though they are waiting for them. Coming to a complete stop as she stares at the news reporters in complete silence suddenly Thea's eyes widen when she sees a few of the news reporters spotting them before the image of flashes from the cameras come flooding into her vision.

" Or not. Well i guess it's a good thing that i called for some backup."

" Backup?"

" That is where i come in Mr Queen."

Snapping his head away from the entrance as he looks over to the side a confused look comes across Oliver's face when he sees Diggle leaning against a nearby wall before he slowly glances back over towards Thea to see a grin forming across her face.

" What is…."

" Oh i called Mr Diggle to meet us here after i heard about your plan when you were talking with a few bank representatives. I thought we would need his help. Afterall that is what i'm paying him for."

" You're paying him? Since when? I thought…."

" Yes. Mr Diggle works for me now. It's like what Laurel said we need someone to keep us out of trouble while she's not around. Why not Mr Diggle?"

Letting out a chuckle as he shakes his head Oliver can't help but look back over towards Diggle to see him glancing back and forth between him and Thea.

" You don't mind do you Dig?"

" It's fine. Ms Queen has been more than gracious with what she is paying me."

" How much is she…."

" I can answer that. For starters i doubled what mom was paying him. Plus i have ensured him that he would never have to worry about any of his family ever needing to be taken care of. Afterall it's not everyday that we get an opportunity like this to spy on mom. Consider it payback for what she attempted to do to us."

" Spy?"

" Yes Mr Queen. While i work for Ms Queen, I also work for your mother as well. However as agreed i'm to report anything that you're mother does to Ms Queen immediately. Now if you will please follow me. There is another way out of the building into the parking lot."

Nodding his head as he watches Diggle lean off the wall to walk his way past them slowly turning around Oliver leads Thea after Diggle before he leans down to whisper into her ear.

" Speedy? When did you become such an evil mastermind?"

" Beats me. I think being around Laurel so much has rubbed off on me."

* * *

" If hypothetically $50,000 dollars magically appeared in your bank account it might be best for you to not speak about it. To anyone. Ever."

Letting out a chuckle as she sits in her office chair a smile could be seen across the face of Laurel Lance. A smile that has been seen for the past few hours as her phone line has been constantly been flooded with calls.

Calls names of so many men and women that she recognized. Recognized as names from her files. Names of everyone that had been swindled out of their life savings. Names of men and women that she was being surprised by at this given moment.

Surprised to be getting the same reaction out of each of them. A thankful and grateful phone call from each man and woman that has called her on this day. Called her to give her their thanks for the effort she has put into the case. A call that would confuse her each and everytime.

Confuse her knowing that their was still a lot more work needed to be done. Needed to be done to ensure that justice would be served. That true justice would be served.

But that still didn't make the question of why from entering into her mind. Why was she receiving these calls? Why was everyone calling her to thank her. Thank her for a job not completed.

" God bless you too."

Snapping her cell phone shut with a thud for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour as she looks up from her office desk to see Joanne looking down towards her from a couple of feet away Laurel can't help but smile her way.

" I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt."

" Me too."

Suddenly as they let out a small laugh Joanne can't help but shake her head.

" You do have some boyfriend. I'll give you that much."

Looking on as she slowly watches a confused look coming across Laurel's face Joanne can't help a smile that forms across her face.

" What do you mean?"

" Haven't you heard? Oliver somehow found out about the names of each of our clients that Adam Hunt swindled money away from and has donated some of his own money to each of Hunt's victims. Like more than generous amount to each and every last one of them."

With a bright smile coming across her face slowly Laurel watches Joanne shake her head as her own smile widens before she watches Joanne lean down to whisper to her.

" It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel. Oh by the way he's here now. Make sure to give him a big kiss for me."

As she watches Joanne slowly making her way past her taking a peek over her shoulder suddenly Laurel's smile widens when she sees Oliver leaning against a nearby office desk looking directly at her from a short distance away with a smile across his face as the sound of her co workers whispering echoes throughout the floor as they point their fingers at Oliver with smiles across their faces.

Without taking her eyes away as she slowly gets up from her seat to make her way over Laurel can't help her smile from widening before within moments she gently wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" You didn't have to do that."

" Yes i did. Like i said before there is only one thing that i need and money isn't one of them."

Leaning forward as she presses her lips to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss Laurel can't help but smile into the kiss before seconds later she pulls back from the kiss to only feel Oliver gently pressing his forehead against her own.

" Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world."

" If i don't try and save it then who will?"

" Us."

As a smile forms across her face slowly Laurel nods her head against Oliver's own before she leans back forward to give him a kiss.

 **Author Notes: Happy New Year! Let's kick off the new year with a bang!**


	21. The Verdant

Hearing a silent knock coming from her bedroom door as she glances over her shoulder at the closed door letting out a sigh with a flick of her wrist Laurel zips up the back of her dress before slowly she makes her way towards the bedroom door as a ghost smile slowly creeps up upon her face.

Looking on in total silence as she listens to the sound of footsteps approaching Thea can't help but tap her foot before suddenly as she sees the bedroom door in front of her opening revealing Laurel in a black dress Thea can't help her eyes from widening as a smile forms across her face.

" So what do you think?"

" I think Ollie won't know what hits him. You look fantastic."

As she sees a smile forming on Laurel's face Thea can't help but smile at her before she slowly follows after Laurel into the bedroom to only watch Laurel grabbing her purse. An vast understatement in her mind. But a statement that she knew to be so true.

She just couldn't wait to see the look on her older brother's face when Laurel would walk into the living room in the dress she is wearing. A dress that gave a whole new meaning to the famous little black dress.

A short sleeveless black dress that showed off her frame perfectly. Showed off her smooth long legs. Showed off very little cleavage but still left nothing to the imagination. And most important of all her hair. A different kind of style that none had ever seen before.

The long dark brown hair everyone was accustomed to seeing now gone. Instead a wave of blonde hair with dark highlights has taken it's place. A symbol as she explained it to Thea just hours ago. A symbol that showed the changes that were happening in her life. To be reborn as a new Laurel Lance.

Just like how she knew another was being reborn through her eyes. Reborn into the man that she had always seen in him. She just wished it did not have to come like this. Didn't have to come from being stranded on an island. Didn't have to come through hardships.

Something although she knew that she would never fully understand what he had gone through was going to make sure that chapter of their lives would remain in the past. Would remain in the past and hopefully become a distant memory.

" I can't believe you convinced us to do this."

" Oh come on Laurel. We haven't done anything like this in years. Besides all of us need to kick back and relax for awhile. It's been a rough and exhausting two weeks. We've earned it. You've earned it."

" But a nightclub?"

" Yeah! I mean think about it. Music….dancing….drinking?"

" Not for you there won't be."

" What!? Oh come on…."

" Nope. You're still underaged."

" But can't i just…."

" Nope."

Grabbing a firm hold of her purse as she turns on her heels slowly Laurel walks past Thea out of the bedroom to only moments later hear the sound of Thea following close behind her. As she looks down from the second level to see the back of Oliver's head staring up at a flat screen television that is hanging up over a fireplace in the living room Laurel can't help the smile that is forming across her face before slowly as she goes down a pair of stairs leading to the first level Laurel can't help but glance around her surroundings with a smile across her face.

A once empty loft that had been changed overnight. The once empty living room is non existent. Instead the room is filled with a pair of long black couches with enough seats for multiple guests. A pair of black power recliner chairs that are on the opposite sides each of the couches.

Hanging above the fireplaces is now a huge flat screen television set made for a king. A television screen that could be seen perfectly from the second level of the loft.

A few small cabinets resting against the walls filled with various amounts of movies and electronics. And to top it all off a glass table in the center of the living room with numerous amounts of coasters laying across.

The once empty kitchen is now filled with everything that could be found in an ordinary kitchen. From every kitchen utensil from pots and pans hanging from a metal rack over a counter to different variety of dishes inside of numerous cabinets all across the kitchen. A small family dinner table that she knew would be over the years be replaced for their ever expanding family.

But the biggest changes had occurred on the second level. Changes that showed how the loft was not occupied by three occupants. At the end of a long hallway that displayed numerous pictures in picture frames across a long wooden table lied a small bedroom. A bedroom that displayed what many would call the typical teenager's room.

Posters of numerous music bands hanging across the walls. Numerous dressers filled with countless outfits. Including a closet that shared the same fate. Countless electronics including a dark purple laptop and a phone charger laying across a small wooden nightstand in the corner next to a queen sized bed. A small side room in the corner next to the closet that leads into a walk in bathroom fully equipped and ready to go.

Just down at the other end of the hallway another bedroom could be found. Only this time it didn't display a teenager's room. Instead it displayed a couple's room. A pair of dressers off to the side of the room filled with numerous clothes. A closet filled with countless number of formal attires from suits to dresses. A king sized bed in the corner of the room just opposite of another walk in bathroom.

But there was one room that was totally different then the rest. The room that was in between the two bedrooms. A small work area for anyone to use. Off in the corner of the room next to a nearby window a large wooden desk could be could. A desk covered with numerous amounts of electronics connected to a nearby computer that rests on top.

A small empty metal filing cabinet just a short distance away from the desk that was slowly starting to be filled. Filled with files from previous cases that had been worked on. Some closed while others remained open. A perfect little spot to go to when work needed to be done.

Being as quiet as possible as she slowly nears the couch that Oliver is sitting on to see him fidgeting with his shirt Laurel can't help but smile at him before within moments as she stops directly in front of him the smile on Laurel's face widens as she sees him slowly looking up towards her with a look that she was hoping to accomplish.

A look that showed he was speechless. Speechless and instead would look towards her with a smile that was only meant for her. A look she would always try to achieve every time they would go out somewhere together.

" You're….You're so beautiful."

With her smile only widening leaning down Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss before after a few seconds she pulls back with a bright smile coming across her face.

" You ready to go?"

As she watches Oliver nodding his head Laurel can't help her smile from widening as she extends a hand down to him to only feel him gently grabbing her hand before within moments she slowly follows after Thea out of the apartment closing the door behind them.

* * *

You're so beautiful. These are the only words running through the mind of Oliver Queen as he sits across from Laurel in the passenger's seat of her car. The only words he could muster when he had first seen her on this given day.

Words that were an understatement. Understatement from the way he truly sees her. Not just as beautiful to him but as the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen. A woman that he had grown up with. A woman that knew him better than anyone else. Made the best of him come out.

His dream girl. Not just by her appearance. No it was because of what laid deep within the inside. How truly beautiful she was on the inside. Always looking out for him. Always lending him some of her own strength to do what was right whenever the situation arose.

Someone that had given him something that he never truly thought he would have. To have a family. To have a family that cares for one another. Something he thought he would never see. Never see from his family's lifestyle.

To always have a constant absent parent. To always be inside of the mansion all alone for days along with Thea. But she had changed that. Changed his lifestyle the moment they had started dating. Showed him what it truly meant to have a family. To have a family that truly cared for each other.

And for that as he sits in total silence Oliver can't help but glance over towards Laurel every couple of seconds with a smile on his face. A look that always causes a smile to form across her own face when she peeks her eyes over in his direction before after what seems like hours getting lost in each other's eyes slowly Oliver feels Laurel bringing the car to a stop next to Thea's own as they watch the youngest Queen sibling parking her car inside of a large parking lot.

Without wasting a moment to spare as she sees Thea exiting out of her vehicle slowly Laurel does the same before within moments as she closes her car door with a thud Laurel can't help but look up when she notices a green light shining off her car's windshield.

As she looks up towards a large black sign hanging across a large building straight in front of her from a short distance away labeled Verdant across with a green light shining down from a large v inside of the sign Laurel can't help but raise a eyebrow up towards the sign before slowly turns her head to look at Thea to see a smile across her face.

" The Verdant?"

" Yeah. It's the newest and hottest nightclub in the city."

Glancing away from Thea as she looks over towards Oliver to see him shrugging his shoulders suddenly Laurel copies the motion before as she takes a few steps towards the Verdant a smile comes across her face when she feels her hand being gently grabbed. As she glances over to her side to see Oliver looking towards her with a smile Laurel can't help but do the same as she interlocks their fingers together before after a few moments as she hears the sound of loud music playing Laurel turns her head back forward just as they round around the corner and towards the entrance of the building.

Within moments as they round the corner suddenly Oliver and Laurel come to a complete stop as their eyes widen at the scene in front of them. A scene of what looked like an endless line leading up towards the entrance doors of the Verdant. A scene that after a few seconds makes a grin form across Laurel's face as she looks over towards Thea with an i told you so look.

A look that instantly is noticed by the younger Queen sibling as she lets out a small huff from knowing what the look was all about. All about the small conversation they had just a couple of hours ago at the hair salon. A conversation she knew Laurel was right about. She just wished she wasn't right all the time.

Right about how every nightclub would be packed. Especially going into the end of the week to the weekend. But it still couldn't hurt to try anyways. That was what she thought in her mind at the time.

Just as she turns her head to say something suddenly the sound of a small cheer causes Thea to look back forward towards The Verdant along with Oliver and Laurel to see the back of the crowd noticing their presence. A cheer that seems to get louder by the second as more and more of the crowd turn to look in their direction.

A cheer that slowly brings a smile across each of Oliver's and Laurel's faces before suddenly as they see a path being cleared for them slowly the couple turns their head to see Thea with the same facial expression across her face.

As they watch Thea hand gesturing them forward towards The Verdant glancing over to each other with a simple shrug of their shoulders slowly Oliver leads Laurel forward towards the crowd with Thea following close behind them.

With every step they take as they glance around towards every man and woman in the crowd to see each and everyone of them smiling in their direction as they let out cheers Oliver and Laurel can't help but smile at them before after a few short minutes they come to a complete stop at the front of the line where a few of the nightclub's bouncers are found just outside of the entrance doors.

As they look on to see one of the bouncers of the club approaching them with a blank look across his face Oliver and Laurel can't help but glance at each other for a split second before suddenly as they see the bouncer coming to a complete stop a smile forms across each of their faces when they see the bouncer ushering them forward with a smile across his face.

Without a moment to spare slowly Oliver leads Laurel forward towards the entrance doors with Thea following close behind them before suddenly as he opens up the entrance doors to be hit with the sound of music being played over a loudspeaker a small smile forms Oliver's face from what he sees in front of him.

A scene that he used to know like the back of his hand. To live a night life. Jumping from nightclub to nightclub almost every single night. A lifestyle that seemed like ages ago. But a lifestyle he never missed for one single second. Especially if it meant not being with her.

As he feels his hand being given a gentle squeeze snapping out of his thoughts Oliver looks over to his side to see Laurel looking towards him with a smile before within moments as he returns the smile Oliver feels himself being slowly steered forward into the nightclub along with Laurel by a gentle push by Thea.

Letting out a small laugh as he looks over his shoulder to see Thea slowly pushing him and Laurel forward towards a large crowd on dance floor in the distance Oliver can't help but raise his free hand up in mock surrender at the same time as Laurel before slowly he feels himself being lead forward by Laurel towards the crowd.

As she watches Laurel and Oliver slowly disappearing into the crowd heading in the direction of the dance floor slowly Thea lets out a sigh as a smile forms across her face.

" The things i do for the two of you. Oh hey there cutie."

With the volume of the music only increasing with every step they take as she gently pushes them through the large crowd a small smile comes across Laurel's face when she hears the sound of a familiar tune coming across the loudspeakers.

Seeing a small spot in the dance floor unoccupied as she leads Oliver towards the spot suddenly as she feels herself being twirled around Laurel can't help but let out a small laugh before slowly as she hears a brand new song starting that she recognizes Laurel lets go of his hand to take a few steps back.

 **Where they at?**

 **If you want to go and take a ride with me.**

 **We 3-wheeling in the fo' with the gold D's**

 **Oh why do i live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)**

Letting out a silent chuckle with his eyes own focused on her as he watches her sway her hips as she motions him forward with her index finger Oliver can't help but follow her wishes before slowly he starts to sway to the music keeping up with Laurel's movements.

 **If you want to go and get high with me**

 **Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-E**

 **Oh why must I feel this way? (Hey, must be the money!)**

 **In the club on the late night, feeling right**

 **Looking, trying to spot something real nice**

 **Looking for a little shorty I noticed so that I can take home**

 **(I can take home)**

 **She can be 18 (18) with an attitude**

 **Or 19, kinda snotty, acting real rude**

 **But as long as you a thicky-thicky-thick girl you know that it's on**

 **(Know that it's on)**

 **I peep something coming towards me on the dance floor**

 **Sexy and real slow**

 **Saying she was peeping and I dig the last video**

 **"So when Nelly, can we go?" How could I tell her no?**

 **Her measurements were 36-25-34**

 **I like the way you brush your hair**

 **And I like those stylish clothes you wear**

 **I like the way the light hit the ice and glare**

 **And I can see you, boo, from way over there**

As he feels Laurel slowly leaning her body into his own reaching down Oliver can't help but gently wrap his arms around her waist earning him a smile from her as she sways her hips against him.

 **If you want to go and take a ride with me**

 **We 3-wheeling in the fo' with the gold D's**

 **Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)**

 **If you want to go and get high with me**

 **Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-E**

 **Oh why must I feel this way? (Hey, must be the money!)**

 **Face and body Frontenac, don't know how to act**

 **Without no vouchers on her boots she's bringing nothing back**

 **You should feel the impact, shop on plastic**

 **When the sky's the limit and them haters can't get past that**

 **Watch me as I gas that 4 dot 6 Range**

 **Watch the candy paint change, every time I switch lanes**

 **It feel strange now**

 **Making a living off my brain, instead of 'caine now**

 **I got the title from my momma put the whip in my own name now**

 **Damn shit done changed now**

 **Running credit checks with no shame now**

 **I feel the fame now (come on), I can't complain now (no more)**

 **Shit I'm the mayne now, in and out my own town**

 **I'm getting pages out of New Jersey from Courtney B**

 **Telling me about a party up in NYC**

 **And can I make it? Damn right, I be on the next flight**

 **Paying cash; first class - sitting next to Vanna White**

With her eyes remaining focused with his own as she continues to sway her hips reaching up Laurel wraps an arm around the back of Oliver's neck before her smile widens as she feels Oliver leaning his head against her own while her eyes slowly close from his touch.

 **If you want to go and take a ride with me**

 **We 3-wheeling in the fo' with the gold D's**

 **Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)**

 **If you want to go and get high with me**

 **Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-E**

 **Oh why must I feel this way? (Hey, must be the money!)**

 **Check, check, yo, I know something you don't know**

 **And I've got something to tell ya**

 **You won't believe how many people straight doubted the flow**

 **Most said that I was a failure**

 **But now the same motherfuckers asking me for dough**

 **And I'm yelling: "I can't help ya"**

 **"But Nelly can we get tickets to the next show?"**

 **Hell no (what's witchyou?!) you for real?!**

 **Hey yo, now that I'm a fly guy, and I fly high**

 **Niggas want to know why: why I fly by**

 **But yo, it's all good, Range Rover all wood**

 **Do me like you should - fuck me good, suck me good**

 **We be them stud niggas, 'wishing you was' niggas**

 **Popping like we drug dealers, sipping Crissy, bubb' macking**

 **Honey in the club, me in the Benz**

 **Icy grip, telling me to leave with you and your friends**

 **So if shorty want to knock, we knocking to this**

 **And if shorty want to rock, we rocking to this**

 **And if shorty want to pop, we popping the Crist'**

 **Shorty wanna see the ice, then I ice the wrist**

 **City talk, Nelly listen; Nelly talk, city listen**

 **When I fuck fly bitches; when I walk pay attention**

 **See the ice and the glist'; niggas staring or they diss**

 **Honies looking all "they wish" - come on boo, gimme kiss**

As he feels Laurel quickly pecking him on the cheek Oliver can't help but let out a small laugh as he looks down towards Laurel to see her smiling up towards him before moments later he hears her joining in on his laughter.

 **If you want to go and take a ride with me**

 **We 3-wheeling in the fo' with the gold D's**

 **Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)**

 **If you want to go and get high with me**

 **Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-E**

 **Oh why must I feel this way? (Hey, must be the money!)**

 **Hey, must be the money!**

With the sound of a quick pause looking down Oliver can't help but smile down towards Laurel before slowly leaning down he presses his lips to her own for a gentle kiss.

* * *

" You listen up."

Slowly as a figure makes his way down a small container towards his desk in the corner of the room surrounded by his own personal guards with an intense glare coming across his face the figure comes to a stop in front of his lawyer.

A man by the name of Martin Somers. The CEO of the largest shipping company throughout Starling City known as Starling Port. The place you had to go to have anything shipped over seas.

A businessman that was truly corrupt. Corrupt with his only sole purpose to make money. Money that would seem to come to him from variety of sources. Although it had never been fully proven.

Not up until now. Now that there had been a mistake made. A mistake to cover his tracks. A mistake to leave evidence behind for the police to find. Evidence showing he had killed a man.

Killed one of his own that attempted to blow his whole entire operation. To go to the police with information about bribes he had received. Bribes that had come from an organization known as The Chinese Triad.

A feared organization. An organization you did not want to cross. But he had crossed paths with them. Only for him it was beneficial. Beneficial to receive a large sum of money in return for the Triad to smuggle drugs into the city.

A deal that had been happening over the years. But a deal that was almost exposed. Exposed to the world. And for that he had to kill him. Kill the one member of his group that was going to expose his operation.

A death that has come back to haunt him in the form of Laurel Lance. The one lawyer in the city that was willing to take on the case. A case that had been presented to her by his victim's daughter. A problem that he knew had to be dealt with quickly.

Especially because of the media. How he had been bombarded with questions just hours ago as he left the courthouse. How he had gained so much attention. Attention he did not want to receive.

" The longer this goes on the more the media is gonna crucify me! You shut this trial down! Do you understand me!?"

" Yes sir…."

Suddenly as the sound of the overhead light shattering echoes throughout the container snapping his head up Somers watches along with everyone else inside of the container the area turning pitch black as the light dims.

" What the hell?"

As he hears the sound of an arrow being shot followed by the sound of one of his men screaming out followed by another snapping his head towards the sound Somers's eyes widen when he sees one of his men lying on the ground with an arrow directly in the middle of his chest. Slowly turning his head up as he looks down at the other end of the container suddenly Somer's eyes widen when he sees him.

The Dark Archer standing at the other end of the container staring directly at him. As he sees the figure slowly approaching him without taking his eyes away slowly Somers back peddles before the sound of the container's doors crashing open causes him to look over his shoulder.

As he sees a small group of his men quickly entering into the container without wasting anytime bursting from his spot Somers runs by his men as he hears the sound of gunfire echoing from inside of the container before just as he rounds the corner of the container the sound of screams echoes from the container.

* * *

" What is she up to?"

Taking his eyes away from his glass as he looks over to see Laurel looking off into the distance Oliver slowly follows her eyes before a confused look comes across his face when he sees off in the distance Thea talking with the dj of the nightclub off in the corner.

" Huh? Do you have a feeling like she…."

" Like she planned all of this? I wouldn't doubt it."

As she watches Thea suddenly laughing in the distance Laurel can't help but shake her head as a ghost smile comes across her face before slowly as she turns her head back a small smile forms across her face when she sees Oliver looking at her with a smile.

" What?"

" You truly are beautiful. I'm not talking about just on the outside but on the inside too."

With her smile widening leaning across the table Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss before seconds later she breaks the kiss when she hears someone clearing their throat from a short distance away.

Opening her eyes as she looks over to the side of the table to see Thea looking down towards her with a wide smile across her face suddenly a small blush comes across Laurel's face before she pulls back to sit up straight in her seat.

" So….are you guys having fun?"

As she glances back and forth between Oliver and Laurel to see each of them giving her a slight nod slowly Thea's smile widens before she takes a seat next to Laurel.

" And what about you? Are you having fun?"

" Yep. See aren't you glad that i convinced you guys to come here now?"

" Well…."

" Oh come on! Just say it please!"

" Say what exactly?"

" Oh i don't know. Something along the lines of you were right. Like always. When the day comes i would love for you to plan out my wedding. Anything along the lines of this will do."

Glancing over to the other end of the table as she sees Oliver suppressing his laughter suddenly Laurel lets out a small laugh before seconds later she hears him joining in on her laughter.

" Uh huh. Uh huh. Laugh it up. In the end, I will have the last laugh."

As she brings her laughter to a halt Laurel shakes her head before she sends a smile Thea's way.

" Alright. I'll stop making fun of you if you tell us what that was all about."

" What was what about?"

" You know. You're little talk with the dj."

" Oh that. That's Matt. I went to highschool with him. I think he graduated a year before me. Anyways i recognized him when i joined you guys on the dance floor and decided to go over there to say hello."

" Uh huh? Looked a lot more than just saying hello to me. What do you think Ollie?"

" Hmm i think that i should go have a talk with him. You know man to man."

" No! Ollie please don't! He's kinda cute!"

Suddenly as she hears Oliver and Laurel letting out a small laugh Thea can't help but stare at Oliver with a small glare forming across her face.

" I'm serious!"

" Alright,alright. I won't have the talk with him."

As she lets out a sigh slowly the glare across Thea's face evaporates before she looks over towards Oliver with a smile.

" Well at least until after the first date anyways."

Suddenly as she hears them letting out a small laugh the smile across Thea's face vanishes before slowly as she crosses her arms over her chest Thea lets out a small huff.

" Alright that's it! Get back onto the dance floor."

Raising his hands up in mock surrender as he slowly gets up from his seat Oliver watches Thea glance over towards Laurel before he watches her point a finger at her.

" And take my future sister in law with you."

Following in Oliver's example as she gets up from her seat to grab Oliver's extended hand slowly Laurel leads Oliver onto the dance floor unaware that a smile forms across Thea's face.

As she finds an empty spot on the dance floor as she looks over towards the dj to see him giving a thumbs up in a sudden move Laurel snaps her head to look back towards Thea to see her looking away from the scene with a sheepish smile across her face.

" Okay now i know she was up to something."

Suddenly as she hears a new song playing that she instantly recognizes after a few seconds Laurel can't help but let out a silent chuckle.

 **Usher (yeah man)**

 **So we back in the club**

 **With our bodies rockin' from side to side (side to side)**

 **Thank God the week is done**

 **I feel like a zombie goin' back to life (back to life)**

 **Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up**

 **No control of my body**

 **Ain't I seen you before?**

 **I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**

Following along with a few couples movements from all around them slowly Laurel and Oliver keep up with the beat as they remain close to one another not taking their eyes off the other.

 **'Cause baby tonight,**

 **The D-J got us falling in love again**

 **Yeah, baby tonight,**

 **The D-J got us falling in love again**

 **So dance, dance,**

 **Like it's the last,**

 **Last night of your life, life**

 **Gon' get you right**

 **'Cause baby tonight,**

 **The D-J got us falling in love again**

 **Keep downing drinks like there's**

 **No tomorrow there's just right**

 **Now, now, now, now, now, now**

 **Gonna set the roof on fire**

 **Gonna burn this mother fucker**

 **Down, down, down, down, down, down**

 **Hands up, when the music drops**

 **We both put our hands up**

 **Put your hands on my body**

 **Swear I seen you before**

 **I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**

 **'Cause baby tonight,**

 **The D-J got us falling in love again**

 **Yeah, baby tonight,**

 **The D-J got us falling in love again**

 **So dance, dance,**

 **Like it's the last,**

 **Last night of your life, life**

 **Gonna get you right**

 **'Cause baby tonight,**

 **The D-J got us falling in love again**

Keeping up with the rhythm to the song as they slowly look into each other's eyes unaware to their knowledge a small smile forms on each of their faces. A smile that is only meant for them as slowly they get lost in their own world not caring who is watching them.

 **Usher, don't lie**

 **Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil**

 **Get it baby? Hope you catch that like T-O**

 **That's how we roll, my life is a movie, and you just TIVO**

 **Mami got me twisted' like a dreadlock**

 **She don't wrestle but I got her in a headlock**

 **Yabadabadoo make her bedrock mami on fire, (psh) so red hot**

 **Bada bing bada boom Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room**

 **I'm a hustler baby, but that you knew, and tonight it's just me and you**

Reaching out being as gentle as possible Oliver wraps his hands around Laurel's waist before just a mere second later he feels her wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

 **'Cause baby tonight, the D-J got us falling in love again**

 **Yeah, baby tonight, the D-J got us falling in love again**

 **So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

 **Gon' get you right**

 **'Cause baby tonight, the D-J got us falling in love again**

 **Yeah, baby tonight, the D-J got us falling in love again**

 **So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

 **Gonna get you right**

 **'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

Looking on from her spot at the table as she sees Oliver slowly leaning forward to give Laurel a kiss that is returned in full Thea can't help but look towards them with a wide smile forming across her face.

" Thank you D-J."

* * *

Without a moment to spare as she listens to the sound of the apartment door opening in a sudden move Laurel crashes her lips to Oliver's own for a deep intense kiss that only intensifies as they enter into the apartment.

As she hears the sound of the apartment door closing behind them reaching out gently Laurel pushes Oliver into the apartment's door as she feels him deepening the kiss causing her to let out a small moan before in a sudden move as she feels his hands roaming down even lower leaping up Laurel wraps her legs around Oliver's waist to only feel herself being caught in his arms.

Slowly wrapping her arms around the back of his neck as she feels herself being carried up the flight of stairs leading to the second level of the loft Laurel can't help but smile into the kiss before she lets out another moan when she feels Oliver giving her ass a tight squeeze. A moan that doesn't go unnoticed by Oliver as she feels him deepening the kiss as she pulls his head closer to her own.

Within moments as she hears the familiar sound of their bedroom door closing breaking off the kiss as she catches her breathe slowly Laurel slides out of Oliver's embrace before with haste she starts to undo all of the buttons across his shirt.

As she reaches out for the final button suddenly a confused look comes across Laurel's face when she feels Oliver's hand being gently placed over her own causing her to stop. Slowly turning her head up as she sees Oliver's eyes closed with a look across his face that she never wished to see Laurel's eyes widen.

A look of total fear. A look that made her heart break. A look that made him look so vulnerable. Fear from what she would see. See the scars that he had been inflicted across his body. Scars that she knew were there. Something that horrified her to her core.

Terrified her knowing what he had been put through. Put through in his own words hell. His own personal hell that had left scars not only physically but mentally as well.

But something that she also didn't care about. Didn't care about because he was here. He was back home with her. The scars didn't matter. Only he did.

Taking a deep breathe as she feels Oliver's hand shaking reaching up Laurel gently places her hand on his cheek before she watches his eyes opening to look at her as a small smile forms on her face.

" I need to see."

" Are you…."

" I'm sure."

As she feels Oliver's hand still shaking letting go of the button slowly Laurel turns her hand over to interlock their fingers together before she gives his hand a small squeeze.

" It's okay. I'm here now. You're safe."

Without breaking eye contact as she stares at Oliver in complete silence after a few seconds slowly Laurel feels Oliver slowly retracting his hand as he gives his a slight nod. As she listens in to Oliver taking a deep breathe reaching down slowly Laurel undoes the last button on Oliver's shirt before slowly she spreads out his shirt as her eyes widen slightly from what she sees underneath.

Something she only wished she would see in a nightmare. A nightmare that was real.

Suddenly with her eyes getting watery reaching down gently Laurel starts to trace a long scar across his lower left abdomen to only retract her hand seconds later to rest it gently across the middle of his chest.

" How did you survive this?"

Taking her eyes away from his chest as she looks back up to see Oliver looking towards her with watery eyes reaching up Laurel gently lays her free hand down on his cheek as she looks him deep in the eyes.

" There was times that i wanted to die. But there was something else that i wanted more."

Holding back a sob as tears slowly fall down her cheeks to the ground below slowly leaning forward Laurel gently captures Oliver's lips with her own before slowly as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck leaning back Laurel gently brings Oliver down onto their bedroom bed.

 **Author's Notes: Alright guys and gals, I finished up this latest chapter pretty quickly so here is an early update. I don't do good with lemon scenes so maybe in the future there will be one added but for now i think you can see where it was going. I hope everyone likes the chapter. Reviews are apperciated.**

 **Pootamis**


	22. Pretty Bird

Feeling a small light creeping it's way through his closed eyelids letting out a silent yawn as he slowly opens his eyes a small smile comes across Oliver's face. A smile that only widens as his vision becomes clear to see the woman that he had dreamed so much about safely tucked in his arms.

The woman that would always get him to push on. To rise up to his feet when he no longer thought he had the strength to. The form of Laurel Lance in all her naked glory. Her soft dark blonde hair spread across his chest hiding her face. Her legs entangled with his own while her hand rests upon his shoulder in possession.

Possession that he knew to be so true. He belonged to her. Just like she belonged to him. The keeper of his heart that could always keep his heart beating even through the roughest days.

A sight that he could always look at for hours. Look down with a smile across his face not having a care in the world. Only care for her.

Reaching down as he gently strokes her hair to hear a silent moan coming from down below just mere seconds later slowly a smile forms Oliver's face when he sees Laurel turning her head to look at him with her eyes barely open as a smile comes across her face.

As he continues to stroke her hair to only see her smile widening leaning down Oliver presses his lips to Laurel's own for a gentle kiss to only feel the kiss being returned back in full as he feels her hand on his cheek before after a couple of seconds he pulls away from the kiss to open his eyes to see her smiling up towards him.

For the next few seconds Laurel can't help but look towards Oliver's face as her smile continues to widen before she breaks off eye contact to rest her head back on his chest as she starts to hum a tune to herself.

" Pretty bird."

With a confused look coming across her face slowly turning her head Laurel looks up to see Oliver looking down towards her with a smile across his face.

" I used to listen to them singing every morning. These canaries that were all over the island. Every time i would listen to them singing they reminded me of you. And i knew that wherever you were that you were doing the same. Singing just as beautiful as they were.

When they would fly away, I imagined wherever you were you were doing the same. You soaring through the skies flapping your beautiful wings for the whole world to see."

Suddenly as her eyes get watery leaning up Laurel presses her lips back to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss before she pulls back a couple of seconds later to rest her forehead against his own as she feels his hands on her waist.

" I love you."

As he sees a tears slowly coming down her cheeks reaching up Oliver gently wipes away the tears across Laurel's face earning him a small smile before leaning forward Oliver presses his lips gently to Laurel's own.

" And i love you. My pretty bird."

Pulling back as she lets out a few giggles reaching up Laurel rubs her eyes before she looks down towards Oliver with a bright smile across her face as she leans her head down on his chest to only look up towards him.

" Pretty bird? I like it. But will i call you? Hmm…."

As he sees Laurel bringing up a hand under her chin Oliver can't help but let out a small chuckle before a second later he hears Laurel letting out a sigh as she places her hand down on his chest.

" I guess i'm gonna have to call you my Oliver."

Glancing up as she sees Oliver nodding his head down as a smile forms across his face Laurel can't help but smile back to him before slowly she turns her attention down below towards his left abdomen as the smile across her face slowly vanishes.

Vanishes from seeing it. The long ridged scar going down his side. A scar she couldn't possibly imagine the pain he had felt at that given moment. A scar that she had payed special attention to the previous night along with the rest of the scars across his torso. Scars that she wished she could take away.

Especially from her touch. How he had relaxed each and every moment she would trace one of his scars with her fingers. How he relaxed whenever she would give each of them a gentle kiss as though she was taking away the pain. Especially the worst of the worst. How each and every time she would see a look of fear coming across his face she would simply smile at him before keeping with the routine.

A smile she put all of her emotions into hoping he would see them coming from her. Hoping to see that she didn't care about the scars. Didn't care about the scars that are covered across his body. No the only thing she cared about was him.

A look unaware to her knowledge achieved her goal. Made any fear radiating inside of him evaporate with her touch. How she made sure to pay each and everyone of his scars attention as though she was taking away another painful memory from his memory banks.

To feel an sensation that he never thought he would ever experience again. The sensation of being with her again. Of going off into their own little world to only focus on each other. To make love to the woman that had often starred in his dreams.

Reaching out as she gently starts to trace the long ridged scar going down his abdomen leaning over Laurel can't help but start a trail of kisses up the scar as she sees Oliver closing his eyes from her touch to only stop to rest her head upon his shoulder.

As she sees Oliver opening his eyes to look in her direction Laurel can't help but look up towards him with a small smile across her face before reaching up Laurel gently places her hand down on his cheek to only have her smile widen when she feels him leaning into her hand.

" It's okay."

Leaning her head back slowly being as gentle as possible slowly as she leaves a trail of kisses up his shoulder paying close attention to a scar across his shoulder blade to only brush his lips with her own slowly leaning over Laurel whispers into his ear.

" You don't have to tell me. I don't need for you to tell me."

Leaning her head back as she reaches out to gently place her free hand on Oliver's opposite cheek slowly moving to the side Laurel gets on top of Oliver straddling him in the process before she looks down deep into his eyes.

" The only thing that matters is what's happening now. Not the past. Not the scars. I only care about you."

As she sees Oliver's eyes get watery without hesitating leaning down Laurel presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss before she pulls back seconds later to rest her forehead against his own.

" I will never let anything ever happen to you again. I promise."

Looking deep into his eyes in complete silence as she feels Oliver gently nodding his head against her own slowly a small smile comes across Laurel's face before closing the distance Laurel presses her lips back to his own for a gentle kiss.

* * *

" In other news…."

Reaching down as she grabs another spoon full of ceneral from the bowl in her hands Thea can't help the smile that forms across her face when she hears the sound of a door opening from the second level of the loft.

Taking her eyes away from the television screen as she glances over her shoulder to look up towards the second level Thea's smile only widens when she sees Oliver slowly descending down the stairs to ground level in nothing but a pair black boxers and the t shirt that had previously worn the night before. A shirt that showed the evidence of what happened during the previous night.

A plan she had been hoping to unleash for the past week. A plan to help her older brother and what she hoped to be her future sister in law become closer. To turn back the clock and bring them back to the good old days. The days when there wasn't a care in the world. Days that helped make so many memories.

Descending down the last of the stairs as he hears the sound of the television running at low volume looking up as he looks over towards the living room to see Thea constantly glancing over her shoulder towards him with a smile across her face as she takes bite after bite of cereal Oliver can't help but let out a silent chuckle.

" Good morning Ollie."

" Good morning Speedy."

Without taking her eyes away from him for a single second as she watches Oliver slowly walking into the kitchen leaning back in her seat slowly Thea sits up to look over her shoulder as her smile slowly widens.

" So did you have a fun time last night?"

Reaching out as he grabs a nearby coffee mug glancing over his shoulder Oliver gives Thea a nod before he slowly makes his way over towards a nearby coffee maker on the kitchen counter.

" What about Laurel? Did she have a good time?"

" You would have to ask her."

" I don't have to."

As a confused look comes across his face slowly Oliver turns his head to look over his shoulder before his eyes widen slightly when he sees Thea looking towards him from her spot with a sheepish smile across her face.

" I heard her last night from my bedroom."

Suddenly as she sees Oliver's cheeks blushing bright red Thea lets out a small laugh before she turns her head back towards the television screen.

" You know. I'm just saying Auntie Thea. It has a nice ring to it."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees the blush across Oliver's cheeks only intensifying as he tries to hide his face Thea can't help but let out a small laugh before she turns her head back towards the television screen.

" And speaking of rings when that day finally comes since i'm such a loving sister, i'm offering you my services to help retrieve the perfect ring for her. We do want the perfect ring for her after all. And…."

" And what?"

" Well let's just say you're not much of a walking fashion statement."

" What's wrong with the way i dress?"

" Well for starters. You're wearing the same shirt you were wearing last night."

" That doesn't prove…."

" And your shirts inside out."

As she hears Oliver letting out a silent curse Thea can't help but shake her head as she hums to herself before she grabs another spoonful of cereal.

" I told you so."

For the next couple of seconds as she hears nothing but complete silence echoing throughout the floor other than sounds coming from the television screen a confused look comes across Thea's face before just as she turns her head to look over her shoulder suddenly Thea jumps up in surprise when she sees Oliver standing directly behind her with a smile across his face.

Suddenly as she sees Oliver in a sudden move reaching into her bowl with a spoon in his hand Thea's eyes widen before rearing back she lightly slaps him on the arm as she sees him eating the cereal with a smile across his face.

" Hey! Leave my captain crunch out of this!"

Rearing back again as she continues to playfully slap Oliver's arm as he tries to get another spoonful of her cereal from her bowl suddenly Thea's eyes widen when she sees a grin coming across Oliver's face.

" Don't even think about it."

As she watches Oliver slowly making his way around the couch without taking her eyes away from him for a single second slowly Thea moves to the other side of the couch before she watches Oliver raise his hands up to eye level.

" Ollie!? I'm serious. Don't do it."

" Yes do it? Ok."

Without having a moment to react as she sees Oliver launching himself forward in her direction just as she is about to burst up from her spot on the couch suddenly Thea lets out a few giggles when she feels Oliver tickling her sides.

" Stop it! Laurel!? I need reinforcements!"

" What? What's wrong Speedy? Don't tell me you're still ticklish?"

Peeking her head out of the bedroom as she looks down to the second level of the loft to see Oliver tickling Thea as she tries to break free from his grip Laurel can't help but smile down towards them before being as quiet as possible slowly Laurel closes the bedroom door.

As she hears the sound of Thea's laughter echoing into the bedroom with a smile coming across her face Laurel can't help but shake her head as she makes her way over towards the closet before with a flick of her wrist Laurel slides the closet's door to the side revealing her wardrobe to her.

Reaching out as she slowly goes through some of her formal attire sliding some off to the side after a minute suddenly Laurel comes to a complete stop as a smile forms across her face when she sees a certain object hanging on one of the hangers.

Without hesitating reaching into the closet slowly Laurel grabs a hold of the clothes hanger before moments later she retracts her hand to reveal a black leather jacket. A leather jacket that she used to wear all the time. A leather jacket that had been given to her as a gift.

A gift from the man on the first level of the loft. One of the many things she had received from him over the years while they've been dating. A piece of clothing she always considered to be her most prized possession.

Turning on her heels as she makes her way over towards the bedroom bed slowly reaching down Laurel places the jacket down on the bed before just as she turns to walk to her dresser Laurel comes to a complete stop to look at the jacket.

As a memory comes flooding into her mind reaching down as she reaches into one of the jacket's pocket to feel a small object touching her fingertips grabbing a gentle hold of the object slowly Laurel retracts her hand before a smile comes to her face as she sees a small picture in her hand.

A picture of her with Oliver and Thea. A picture of her and Thea sitting to each of Oliver's sides as he has an arm around each of their shoulders as they lean their heads against his shoulder with smiles across their faces.

A picture that only makes Laurel's smile widen before slowly she returns the picture back into the jacket's pocket to only seconds later make her way over towards her dresser.

* * *

" Well, I owe you and apology Mr Somers. We come all the way down here to your docks and it turns out you don't need the police after all."

A lie he could straight through. Especially with the scene all around himself. The storage container Quentin now finds himself with along with Lucas and a small number of police officers. A container that showed something had recently taken place inside. Showed some kind of altercation.

What the altercation was about he was unsure of. But what he did know for sure was gun fire had recently taken place inside of the container. The evidence was all around him. Scratches across a couple of barrels where a bullet had rickashead off. Plastic covering almost every crate inside of the container. Covering up any evidence of bullets making their way through the crates themselves.

But he knew this man would crack. He knew he wouldn't give in to his questions. Not yet anyways. So he would play his game. He would continue to play dumb with him until the right moment came.

The right moment when he would confess to what he already knew. That he was indeed attacked last night. Attacked by the same being that has gone out of their way to kill the corrupted.

" Which is exactly what i've been saying."

" Yeah so, I guess that 911 call we got last night from your stevedores saying you were being attacked by someone in a dark hood with a bow and arrow. I guess that well…."

Taking a step forward paying no attention to Mr Somers reaching out Quentin brings his hand gently down on the table in front of him to inspect a small crack in the wood that he knew was caused by a small blade before he looks back up towards Somers to see him staring at him with a blank look across his face.

" Was that a practical joke?"

" These guys like to fool around."

" Yeah well you know i'd be very inclined to believe an honest upstanding businessman like yourself except…."

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Lucas nodding his head over towards a police officer in the corner of the container slowly Quentin turns his attention towards the police officer as he slowly approaches him before just as the officer reaches him reaching out Quentin unzips a small evidence bag in his hands.

" Well one of my men…."

Retracting his hand as he turns his attention back towards Somers revealing to him a black arrow in his hand looking on in complete silence a smirk grazes across Quentin's face when he sees Somers's eyes widen slightly for a split second.

" Found this at your docks. You see there's this vigilante running around. He or she depending upon what you want to believe think that they are some kind of Robin Hood. Their robbing the rich. Trying to teach everyone a lesson. I guess….I don't know. But my point is this Dark Archer is a killer.

And nothing and nobody's gonna stop me from bringing them down. But like you said…."

Taking his eyes away from Somers for a split second as he reaches down to place the arrow into the small crack on the desk to find it a perfect match Quentin can't help but glance up towards Somers to see him avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

" Huh. Clearly nothing happened here last night."

" Isn't this a conflict of interest detective? After all your daughter is suing me."

" I'm good at keeping my emotions in check…."

" I'm not."

As he sees Somer rising up out of his seat with a small glare across his face reaching his hand out Quentin signals for the police officers in the room to hold their ground as he sees them out of the corner of his eye reaching for their weapons before he focuses on Somers.

" You and your daughter don't want to find out what i'm capable of when i get emotional."

* * *

" I don't know what i've done to earn this witch hunt from Ms. Lance and her bosses at the CNRI but I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breathe. That's all I have to say. Thank you…."

Pushing down on the television remote as he shuts off the television's screen slowly turning his head Oliver looks over the couch and into the kitchen before a small smile forms across his face when he sees Laurel looking down towards a case file on the kitchen counter with a smile across her own face.

A smile that seems to only widen when she glances over towards him everytime he looks in her direction as though she knows he's watching. Just like how he had been constantly glancing over in her direction the moment she came out of their bedroom. Came out of their bedroom dressed in something he never thought he would ever see again.

Dressed in a look that instantly made him want her then and there. A look he hadn't seen in years. A short white sleeveless shirt that showed not only a small portion of her stomach but also showed she wasn't wearing a bra underneath as her hair hangs down her shoulders. Or at least not on this given day. A ripped pair of jeans at her knee caps and a few small areas on her thighs.

And to finish it off the jacket. The black leather jacket that he knew she loved to wear. A jacket that he had bought for her on their first date. A jacket from that day on he never saw her without.

" Are you sure that you want to do this?"

" Do what?"

" You know. Take on another big case like the one against Mr Somers just a week after you got done closing up the Hunt case."

" Oh that. Yes i'm sure. Someone has to do something to rid the city of scum like Mr Somers."

" What about the other guy? What's his name…."

" Oh you mean The Dark Archer? I think that is what the papers were calling him anyways."

Glancing away from the case file as she turns to look into the living room to see Oliver giving her a slight nod Laurel returns the nod before she looks back over towards the case file as she takes a sip of coffee from her nearby coffee mug.

" Even though he has been some help to the city there is no telling what his true intentions are. I mean he has killed over a dozen of people already without so much as giving an indication of why he did it. Was it to protect the city? Or did he do it because Mr Hunt had wronged him like hundreds of others."

" You mean like maybe The Dark Archer was one of the people that Hunt had swindled money from?"

" That is exactly what i'm saying. I mean anything is possible. I have come to truly believe that. I mean ever since my wonderful boyfriend donated some of his own money to Hunt's victims this Dark Archer has just mysteriously disappeared."

" And who's this wonderful boyfriend of yours?"

Taking her eyes away from the case file as a smile forms across her face slowly Laurel makes her way over into the living room before moments later slowly Laurel's smile widens when she slowly lowers herself down to sit in Oliver's lap as she feels his arms gently wrapping around her waist.

" You are."

" I know. I just love hearing you say it."

With her smile only widening leaning down Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss to only smile into the kiss as she feels Oliver gently pulling her even closer to himself before after a minute Laurel feels Oliver breaking off the kiss to only watch him lean down to whisper into her ear.

" I want you."

As she feels Oliver gently kissing below her ear drum Laurel can't help but smile before slowly she leans down towards his ear.

" I've gotta go. I shouldn't be long. Once i get back we can pick up right where we left off last night."

" And what about Speedy?"

" I'll send her off to do some errands or something. But in the meantime. This should help hold you over until i return."

Leaning her head back in a sudden move as she gently takes his head in her hands leaning down Laurel presses her lips once again to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss to only deepen the kiss mere seconds later before slowly after a minute she breaks off the kiss as she slowly gets off of Oliver's lap with a smile across her face.

" I'll be counting the seconds."

With a bright smile coming across her face as she makes her way out of the living room and towards the loft's door Laurel can't help but look over her shoulder at Oliver with a smile across her face as she sways her hips in a teasing manner earning her a small chuckle before slowly she leaves the loft closing the door behind herself.

* * *

" Well we anticipate that Somers's attorney will try to paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck."

As she glances over her shoulder to see Joanna slowly following after her to her office desk with their newest client Emily Nocenti slowly following after her by her side Laurel can't help but look at Emily with a small frown across her face.

Emily Nocenti. Another one of Starling City's own that had a tragic event occur in their lives. Only this time it wasn't about losing money like the hundreds she had been fighting for in her last case. No this time she was seeking justice for something entirely different. Seeking justice for Emily's father. Seeking justice for his murder.

A tragic murder that had taken place at Starling Port. An area owned by Martin Somers. Another well known businessman in the city. Just another one of the corrupted in her books.

Another one of the men that the city needed to be rid of. A man that had a well known reputation like most others in the city. Someone that you didn't want to cross. Someone that had the right connections to make anyone disappear without a trace.

" But this isn't about the money. I just want justice for my father."

" Emily there are a lot of people that don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people."

As she sees Emily slowing turning to look in her direction gently Laurel places the case file in her hand down on her desk before she watches Emily glance back and forth between her and Joanna.

" My mother died when i was a baby. My father is the only family i've ever known and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up."

" Well let's hope it doesn't come to that…."

" And it won't."

Snapping her head to the side as she sees Quentin slowly approaching with two more police officers following after him with her eyes going wide Laurel can't help but watch him in complete silence before slowly she crosses her arms over her chest as she sees him stopping directly in front of her desk.

" Dad? What's going on?"

" What is going on is you three are getting around the clock police protection. Ok get used to their faces because wherever you go they go. No arguments."

" I'm a lawyer. I live to argue."

" I'm your father. I live to keep you safe."

As she sees a small glare forming across Laurel's face reaching over Joanna gently place her hand down on Emily's shoulder before she nods her head over towards the corner.

" Umm Emily let's go grab a cup of coffee?"

" Yes why not do that. Please go with them."

Taking her eyes away from Quentin as she sees the police officers slowly following after Joanna and Emily out of the room slowly Laurel turns her head back towards Quentin as her glare intensified.

" Protective custody? I seem to recall you trying that once i discovered boys. It didn't work then either…."

" This isn't a joke Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked last night."

Suddenly as he sees her eyes widen slightly reaching out Quentin gently places his hand on her shoulder.

" What?"

" Yeah."

" By who?"

" I doesn't matter…."

" The hell it doesn't matter! Who attacked him last night?"

Looking on in complete silence as she sees Quentin turning his head to look away from her slowly Laurel's eyes widen slightly.

" It was him again wasn't it? This Dark Archer that i've seen being written in the papers."

As she sees Quentin giving her a slight nod slowly Laurel uncrosses her arms from her chest.

" Are you ready to believe that Oliver isn't this guy now? Because he's not. He's not him…."

" I don't know what to believe anymore. Point is you have whipped up a storm with these guys and until the dust settles you will be protected. Okay? End of discussion."

Snapping out of her shocked state as she sees Quentin slowly ushering her forward slowly Laurel crosses her arms back across her chest.

" That might've worked when i was eight but it's not gonna work anymore."

" End of discussion Laurel. You're doing your job that's great. But this is me doing mine. Not just as your father but as a cop. These people are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry. So please just this once do this for me."

As she sees Quentin slowly walking away without moving from her spot slowly Laurel lets out a sigh before she watches Quentin stop dead in his tracks to look over his shoulder at her.

" I'm not leaving them. You want to put me in protective custody until this is over? Fine. But that means they come too. You don't want to lose me well i can't lose them. Not again. So that's the deal."

For the next couple of seconds as she stares at Quentin in dead silence with a blank look across her face suddenly a ghost smile comes across Laurel's face when she sees Quentin nodding his head slightly as he lets out a sigh.

* * *

With his vision getting out of focus by the second as he lets out a sigh taking his eyes away from the laptop on his lap reaching up Oliver rubs his eyes. Eyes for the last few hours have been solely focused upon the laptop's screen.

A screen that has seen numerous news articles being brought up by the hour. News articles about everything he has missed in the last couple of years while he was away. Articles that as he read made his heart sink. Made his heart sink due to what happened to the city. How Starling City had truly become what many called corrupted.

Articles describing so much violence. Articles describing so much pain. Words that he never would have guessed in his wildest dreams would be used to describe Starling City.

But they were. These are the words used to describe Starling City now. And he could see why now. He could see why some if not most of the world would use these words to describe the city. It was because it was true. The city was truly corrupted.

And the evidence was there in front of him. Not just from the numerous news articles but the city itself. A city that looked so different to him now. A city that he used to now like the back of his hand. But not anymore. Now it was different. Now he was a stranger in this city.

But that still didn't help answer a question that has always lingered in the back of his mind. The question of how. How was he going to fulfill his promise to his father? How was he going to help right his wrongs? Wrongs that he still didn't know what he meant by those words other than what he had written inside of his journal.

A journal that he had given to Laurel knowing it was in safe hands. A journal that held secrets within. Secrets even he didn't understand. Understand why there was a list of names hidden inside. But he had an idea. He just wished that he was wrong.

Wrong about what he thought his father's words truly meant. Meant through a series of journal entries. Entries that described something taking place in Starling City. Something big that would change the city forever.

Changes that he has seen already happening to the city. The city he once knew a distant memory. A distant memory to now be replaced with the corrupted. Corrupt businessmen like Adam Hunt. Corrupted officials like Judge Grell. Even corrupted law enforcement officials. The corrupt that had marveled Starling City as they saw fit not caring who got in their way.

Men,women,and children that he knew were now homeless. Homeless due to what changes had occurred to the city. Homeless with nobody out there trying to help them. Nobody trying to make a difference.

Not any of the government officials running the city. Not any of the upper class of the city. Nobody. Up until now. He would help them as much as he could. He would fulfill his promise. He just needed to know how.

As he hears a silent knock coming from his bedroom door removing his hands away from his face looking away from the laptop's screen looking up Oliver looks over towards his bedroom door to see Thea leaning against the open doorway with a look of concern across her face.

" Ollie? You okay?"

Nodding his head as he rubs his eyes once again to see Thea not budging from her spot slowly Oliver lets out a sigh before he shakes his head as he looks down towards the bed.

" When did the city…."

" Go to hell?"

As she sees Oliver nodding his head without lifting up his head leaning off the open doorframe slowly Thea makes her way over towards the bed before within moments she takes a seat on the bed swinging her legs freely.

" The city went to hell the moment dad's boat had sunk at sea. At first things started off slow. When the reports had been confirmed like many had predicted Queen Consolidated stocks dropped drastically. It got so bad before mom ended up stepping in and announced to the entire world that the company was heading in another direction.

But that didn't stop the citizens of the city from panicking. Some closed shop and left town. The ones that remained sold their Queen Consolidated stocks right away at the worst possible time.

It was then that everything started to happen. The streets were consumed with crime. Crime lords that had hidden in the shadows for so long showed themselves. That's what you see now. The city being taken over by these men and women."

Taking a deep breathe as a small smile forms across her face slowly Thea looks up towards Oliver to see him looking directly at her.

" But they have hope now. Ever since you came back you've given the citizens of this city hope again. When you helped the hundreds of citizens of the city reclaim the money that had been stolen from them by Adam Hunt, you gave them hope. You gave this city someone to look up to.

You're not just a hero to Laurel and I anymore but a hero to everyone in the city. I couldn't be more proud of you and i know that dad would be proud too."

With a smile forming across his face reaching over Oliver gently pulls Thea over towards him in an embrace to only feel her return it in full just a mere second later.

" Thanks Speedy."

" Ollie!? Speedy!? You here?"

Releasing Thea from the embrace as a confused look comes across his face slowly Oliver gets off the bed to follow after Thea out of the bedroom and towards the railing before moments later as he looks down towards the first level the confused look on his face deepens when he sees Laurel standing in the middle of the floor with Quentin and Lucas standing behind her.


	23. Night is full of Terrors

Some safehouse. These are the words going through the mind of Laurel Lance as she slowly paces around inside of a small house just on the outskirts of The Glades. A house that she knew from the looks of it was abandoned. Abandoned long ago just like countless other homes in the area.

But it didn't stop the former home from being used. This time by the police force. In this case being used as a safehouse. Something although she didn't agree with at first she could understand the reasons behind it. Understand why these houses would be used for safehouses.

Afterall nobody went into the Glades. Especially cops. And because of this it provided the perfect cover. In theory anyways.

That was how it was described to her anyways by Quentin and Lucas as she sat in the back of a police cruiser as she was brought over to the loft to retrieve Oliver and Thea. Described as being the perfect hiding spot until the case against Mr Somers was over.

Even dispute her own opinion about what would be a safer place for them to stay at. For them to stay at the loft as it provided a better sense of security. Especially with the password accessible door.

But it was not meant to be. Her opinion was brushed aside when a series of scenarios were presented to her. Some that she found to be ridiculous at first. Such just across the street from the complex resided a similar sized building with a few of the rooms having a clear view at the first level of the loft. A view that provided the perfect spot for any rifleman or sniper.

There was some scenarios however that she knew could be actually happen however. All due to because of the city. One such scenario in which the security guards of the building could be bought just like many in the city to look away before a small group of professionals would make their way towards the loft without having any worry of resistance or help coming to their aid.

A scenario she knew could become a reality one day. Afterall most of the city was corrupted already. Corrupted by the men and women that she hoped to one day put behind bars.

But she had to put them on the back burner. Right now she couldn't focus on all of them. She could only focus on one of them. One man that she knew if was to go down then countless others would follow suit bringing a change to the city. All she just had to win the case.

A case that was so similar like the Adam Hunt case that had been presented to her. Another uphill battle against one of the most powerful men in the city. A battle in which she would have to not only fight a line of high priced lawyers but also have to fight some from the system she was trying to uphold. Starling City's corrupted chain of officials. All starting with the district attorney.

A man that everyone knew had been bought. Not by the way he dressed but by his actions. A man that would tell every lawyer that would try to bring down a crime lord in the city to turn away. To give up their pursuit before it was too late. A statement that most would follow suit in.

But not her. She refused to back down. She couldn't back down. She wouldn't back down. If she was to now then nothing would change. The city would remain corrupted with no chance of change ever happening. Something she couldn't allow. Couldn't allow the city that she once loved to slowly die like it has for so many years.

A city that she had seen for the last few weeks slowly regain a heartbeat. A heartbeat symbolizing change. With it all starting with Oliver.

How it seemed like the citizens of the city had awoken along with herself when it had been reported that a survivor was found from the Queen's Gambit. Reported that Oliver had survived the sinking and was coming back home.

News that brought the city back to life. Especially with everything that had gone on in the previous weeks. How they had instantly became the newest power couple in the whole city. With her constantly working to clean the streets of every criminal whose name came on her desk to him helping make changes to the lives of the citizens that had been affected by the corrupted.

As she follows after Laurel and Oliver into a small room which she deemed to be once the kitchen of the house to only see them taking a seat at a kitchen table in the middle of the room slowly Thea makes her way over towards the table before as she gently places down a couple of boxes down on the table Thea shakes her head at Laurel as a smile forms across her face when she sees her arms crossed over her chest as she leans her head into Oliver's shoulder.

" Well this isn't so bad. I mean at least we got these."

Looking up as she sees Thea slowly opening up a pizza box to seconds later retrieve a slice Laurel can't help the smile that forms across her face before she looks away from Thea and towards a wall in the distance as she tries to suppress a chuckle from hearing Thea letting out a happy moan from each bite she takes.

" Yeah it's real great. Being brought to some random abandoned house in the Glades not under our own free will."

" It's not so bad. I mean think of it like a sleepover. We got pizza. We got movies to watch."

" With no television set in sight."

" Ok,ok. So it's like having a sleepover inside of a creepy haunted house. Well atleast now i can show you guys some of my card tricks."

Looking away from the wall as she looks back towards Thea to see her reaching into one of the bags before revealing a couple packs of playing cards in her hands Laurel can't help but raise a eyebrow towards her.

" We're still not teaching you how to play poker."

* * *

" Thank You for coming."

As he looks on from his desk to see a blonde haired woman making her way towards the desk Somer's can't help the ghost smile that comes across his face.

The answer to all of his problems. Just like many times before. A woman that he has seen countless times represent the Chinese Triads best interests.

A woman although he never learned her name always made a chill run up his spine. A woman that is known for her stealth. Known to be a great assassin. Maybe to some as the best.

A woman that has had many stories told about her. Stories in which has always brought a chill to anyone that heard the name of triad. Stories in which she would appear out of thin air before vanishing like the wind leaving no trace of any evidence behind.

" Anything for a friend."

" We're not friends. You smuggle drugs and i let you use my port."

" For which you are paid a lot of money…."

" I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me. You need to take this vigalantee more seriously. They are a bigger threat to my operation than Nocenti ever was."

" And now it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem. Unlike your friend with the hood we know where to find her."

" Don't be an idiot. If you take out Emily Nocenti then Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you,me,and the entire triad to the ground."

" Then we kill Ms Lance."

Leaning back in his chair as he watches the triad's representative turning on her heels to make her way out of the container Somer's can't help but stare at her in silence with a blank expression across his face before moments later he watches her come to a stop as she looks over her shoulder at him.

" However Mr Somers even though Ms Lance represents a huge threat to this operation i've been instructed by my superiors to make sure no harm ever comes to her. Even from the likes of yourself."

As she sees Somers eyes widen slightly from her remark a ghost smile comes to the face of the blonde haired woman before slowly she turns her head back forward.

" You maybe an valuable asset to the triad Mr Somers but assets sooner or later become dispensable. You be best to remember that."

* * *

" I'll raise you one potato chip."

Glancing away from the cards in her hand as she looks up to see Oliver leaning over her shoulder to look at the cards himself with a blank look across his face Laurel can't help the ghost smile that comes to her face before she leans over to his ear.

" I still can't believe she convinced us to play poker…."

" Oh hush over there. You said so yourself that we needed something to do to pass the time. Now what is your next move?"

" I think i'll call you on this one."

Reaching out with her free hand slowly Laurel pushes the large stack of potato chips at her end of the table into the middle before she looks up towards Thea with a small smile across her face.

" All in."

Taking her eyes away from the cards in her hand as she looks over her shoulder at Diggle to see him leaning off a nearby wall to look at the cards in her hand and on the table suddenly as she sees Diggle giving her a slight nod Thea returns the nod before slowly turning back forward with her free hand Thea pushes her chips into the center of the table.

" Alright Speedy. Show us what you got."

In a sudden move as she drops her cards down for everyone in the room to see a bright smile forms across Thea's face.

" I've got a full house. Three tens and two eights. I win."

" Uh,uh,uh not so fast."

Looking on in complete silence as she watches Laurel turning her hand over to reveal her cards to everyone in the room suddenly the smile across Thea's face vanishes.

" Four of a kind."

As they watch Thea glancing back and forth between the cards in Laurel's hand and the ones on the table suddenly Oliver and Laurel let out a small laugh before they watch Thea turning to look over her shoulder at Diggle as a small frown comes across her face.

" Dig? I thought you said that this was a good hand?"

" I did say that didn't i? But i also said that there was still hands that are better. Remember Ms Queen the game of Poker is not won by the cards themselves. It's won by sizing up your opponent."

Leaning off the wall as he sees Thea giving him a slight nod slowly Diggle returns the nod before he slowly walks past the table.

" Now if you'll please excuse me. It's time for me to make my rounds."

" Didn't you just do your rounds like an hour ago?"

" I did but that doesn't mean that it still doesn't need to be done."

For the next couple of seconds as she listens to the sounds of footsteps slowly making their way out of the room to only hear the sound of what she knew to be the front door of the house closing slowly Thea turns her attention back over towards Oliver and Laurel with a small smile coming across her face.

" I like him. He's funny."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver raising an eyebrow over in Thea's direction Laurel can't help but do the same before slowly she watches Thea glance back and forth between her and Oliver.

" What? Oh don't even go there. That's just gross. He's like twenty years older than me. And just because i said that i like him doesn't mean that i want to jump his bones Ms Commando."

Suddenly as she sees Laurel cheeks blushing bright red while she glances back and forth between Oliver and the table a sheepish smile forms across Thea's face.

" Don't think i didn't know what you were up to. I'll send Speedy off on some errands. Oh please. Mind as well announce to the world that you want to go another round with Ollie."

" Thea!?"

With her smile only widening as she watches Laurel bury her head into Oliver's chest in an attempt to hide her blushing face slowly Thea lets out a small laugh as she shakes her head.

" We'll talk more later on figuring out some keywords for us to use for when you want some alone time with my brother. But for now i'm going exploring."

Hearing the sound of a chair being pulled out as she listens to the sounds of footsteps slowly making their way out of the room and down a small hallway until she doesn't hear them anymore slowly Laurel lifts her head to look up towards Oliver.

" Is she gone?"

As she sees Oliver giving her a slight nod slowly a smile forms across Laurel's face before she leans her head back down on his chest.

" The day she gets herself a boyfriend i'm so going to make her life a living hell."

With a small smile forming across his face Oliver can't help but nod his head before a moment later he leans down to kiss the top of Laurel's forehead earning him a happy moan.

" Thank you."

" For what?"

" For everything that you've done for me. For just believing in me…."

With a confused look coming across her face slowly Laurel turns her head to look up towards Oliver before a concerned look comes across her face when she sees that his eyes are focused in on the table as she listens to him taking a deep breathe.

" I will always believe in you. Do you want to know why?"

As she sees Oliver nod his head slowly Laurel returns the nod before she rest her hand down on his chest as she moves her head to lean against his own.

" It's because of…."

Slowly as he feels Laurel tapping her index finger against his chest matching his heartbeat looking away from the table Oliver looks down to see Laurel looking up towards him with a small smile across her face.

" You have a pure heart. A good heart. Even though most have only recently seen this i've known this for a long time. Do you remember the promise we made to each other in elementary school?"

" Yeah. I remember. We promised to look after each other. No matter what."

As her smile widening Laurel nods her head before slowly she leans her body back to rest against his as she feels his hands being gently placed atop of her own.

" No matter what. Do you remember how it happened?"

" Yeah. It was during recess on the first day of school. There was this group of older boys that were teasing a couple of the younger kids in our class. When you saw what was happening you marched up to the leader of the group showing no fear. After that well…."

" What happened after that?"

Turning his attention away from Laurel slowly Oliver looks over towards the hallway to see Thea leaning against the wall with a box under her arm as a small smile is seen across her face.

" Go on. Finish the story. I always loved hearing this part."

As a small smile comes across his face slowly Oliver gives Thea a nod before he looks down to see Laurel looking up towards him with a smile across her face.

" Well the boy ended up pushing Laurel to the ground. That was his first mistake. I ended up pushing the kid into his buddies sending them all to the ground before i helped Laurel up to her feet. But the boy didn't take it too well and got up in a hurry.

That was his last mistake. He tapped me on the shoulder to only be met with Laurel's fist. After that day those boys never teased anyone ever again…."

" And Ollie and I became best friends."

* * *

Using stealth on his side as he quietly makes his way through the neighborhood using the shadows that are being provided to him for cover slowly Diggle makes his way back over towards the safehouse. A house upon first sight he knew provided not only protection for his clients but also major risks.

Although he found the neighborhood to be quiet with no sign of any foul play taking place anywhere in sight it still didn't help calm his nerves. Nerves from knowing all of the opening that were been presented to him for an attack.

A back door located in the back of the house that would lead you up from the basement to the first floor. Countless windows in which some were already cracked. A front door that showed at one time someone attempted to break in. Most likely succeeded in his mind.

But in the back of his mind he also knew that he shouldn't be worried as much. Not because of his surroundings. No it was because this time he would have backup in the form of a few police officers stationed outside of the house.

Officers from what he had seen must have been new to the force. Maybe a few years on the job at most. Young men that were looking to make a name for themselves. Men that he could respect for their reasons just like how he had come to respect another.

Come to respect Oliver Queen. A young man that he had gotten totally wrong. A man he suspected to be just like he had seen written in the papers. A selfish party boy that he would constantly have to keep out of trouble.

But instead he was surprised to see the total opposite. He wasn't the selfish party boy. No instead he looked like a fine young gentlemen trying to find his way. Trying to find his way back into life.

Something he could respect from experience. Respect from knowing what it felt like to come home. To feel like a stranger in his own home town. Only his experience was different. His came from his tours in Afghanistan.

But he also knew that each had shared some things in common. While he had his own hardships of the daily danger that was presented to him on the other side of the world he knew Oliver had done the same. Only he couldn't possibly imagine what he had faced.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he sees the safehouse coming into view emerging out of the shadows slowly Diggle makes his way over towards the parked police cruiser off in the shadows.

With every step he takes as he hears nothing but pure silence coming from the cruiser slowly Diggle's hand lowers down to rest on his firearm before moments later as he reaches the driver's door in a sudden move Diggles rears back and retrieves his firearm as he snaps his body back around when he sees a familiar sight inside of the cruiser.

A sight he had seen a few times during his tours. The sight of a few individuals with numerous bullet holes all across their bodies painting the inside of the vehicle with their blood. This time only a single bullet hole in the middle of each officer's head.

With his eyes constantly glancing around his surroundings as he slowly makes his way towards the safehouse suddenly the sound of gunfire coming from the inside of the safehouse causes Diggle to burst from his spot and towards the safehouse.

* * *

A few minutes prior….

" That will be 20 dollars please."

As he watches Laurel reach into her stack of monopoly money to retrieve a few bills to give to Thea suddenly the sound of metal cracking coming from down the hallway from one of the rooms causes Oliver to look away from Laurel and over his shoulder into the darkness.

A reaction that doesn't go unnoticed by Laurel as she comes to a stop to watch Oliver's facial expressions slowly change. Change from happiness to a few other emotions.

" Did you hear that?"

" What?"

" There's someone else in this house."

Slowly getting up from his seat as he makes his way towards the hallway suddenly Oliver comes to a stop when he hears the sound of glass being crunched before he snaps his head to look back towards Laurel and Thea to see concerned looks across their faces. Reaching out in a sudden move as he turns off the light switch turning on his heels Oliver quickly makes his way back over to the table before in moments he grabs a firm hold of Laurel's and Thea's arms to only lead them quickly into the living room area where a beaten down couch and wooden table are found.

Racing around the couch as he kneels down bringing Laurel and Thea down with him slowly bringing his hand up Oliver motions towards Thea and Laurel to remain quiet with his index finger to his lips before suddenly he watches each of their eyes widen slightly when the sound of footsteps approaching echoes inside of the house.

As he hears the sound of the footsteps getting closer by the second towards their location as he takes his eyes away from Laurel and Thea to look around the couch into the darkness to see what he deems to be a man followed by another walking blindly through the kitchen where they just were suddenly Oliver glances over his shoulder at Laurel when he feels her grabbing his hand.

Looking through the darkness as he sees her shaking her head with a terrified look across her face slowly Oliver gives her a small smile before he gives her hand a small squeeze. Suddenly as he sees the room being lit up from the overhead light in the kitchen snapping his head back forward slowly Oliver lets go of Laurel's hand despite her squeezing his fingers hard before slowly as he takes a few steps forward towards the end of the couch reaching back Oliver dives into his pocket for a small object.

Quietly moving from her spot as she slowly attempts to follow after Oliver suddenly Laurel comes to a stop when she feels her arm being grabbed from behind. Looking over her shoulder as she sees Thea looking towards her with a horrified look across her face slowly reaching down Laurel grabs a hold of Thea's hand before suddenly as she turns her head back forward her eyes widen when she sees Oliver nowhere in sight.

Feeling her hand being given a gentle squeeze slowly Laurel returns the gesture before being as quiet as possible slowly Laurel leads Thea to the other end of the couch. Within moments as she slowly peeks her head from around the couch to see a man with a black ski mask inside of the kitchen slowly Laurel takes a deep breathe before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees the man snapping his eyes in her direction.

Retracting her head as she hears the sound of footsteps quickly approaching reaching over Laurel pulls Thea behind her as she slowly back peddles before within seconds she comes to a complete stop when she sees the man emerging around the couch corner with a gun in his hand. As she sees the man slowly raising up the gun in their direction slowly Laurel starts to close her eyes before suddenly the sound of the gun falling out of the man's hands to the ground with a thud causes Laurel to open her eyes.

As he twists the knife in his hand deeper into the man's side to only silence his screams with his free hand over the masked man's mouth slowly Oliver feels the grip the masked man has on his arm loosening before with one last thrust he feels the man's hand dropping down his arm and down his side.

With her eyes as wide as saucers as she watches Oliver lowering the masked man down to the ground Laurel can't help but look towards Oliver with a look of shock riddled across her face. A look that slowly evaporates when she looks over into Oliver's eyes to see a mixture of emotions radiating from them. Emotions that she knew too well coming from him. A mixture of guilt and fear. Fear from what he had just done. Especially in front of them.

Reaching out with her free hand as she grabs a hold of Oliver's hand to only feel his hand shaking in her own slowly Laurel interlocks their fingers together before within a moment as she feels her hand being squeezed Laurel returns the motion as she sees the tension slowly leaving his face.

Feeling her hand being tugged up giving a slight nod slowly Laurel rises up to her feet bringing Thea up with her before slowly she feels herself being lead forward. As she steps over the body of the masked man glancing over her shoulder as she sees Thea covering her mouth with her free hand as she looks down towards the body gently Laurel gives her hand a small squeeze before she turns her head back forward to see Oliver constantly glancing around in the direction of the hallway.

Suddenly as he hears the sound of a gun being cocked from his side in a sudden move as he lets go of Laurel's hand Oliver snaps his body to the side in the direction of the hallway before rearing back Oliver sends the knife flying out of his hand into the darkness where he deemed to be a man standing.

As he hears the sound of a man screaming out in pain followed by the sound of a gun falling to the ground with a thud bursting from his spot Oliver runs into the hallway towards the shadowy figure before as he closes the distance between them using all of his strength Oliver sends his right shoulder into the figure's chest sending them into a nearby wall with a thud.

Without having any chance to react as he feels himself being lifted off his feet to only feel his back being slammed against a nearby wall with a thud Oliver can't help but grit his teeth before rearing back he sends a knee strike into the figure's chest followed by another.

As she hears the sound of a struggle taking place down the hallway bursting from her spot as she rounds the corner to see two figures fighting each other through the darkness to only suddenly disappear around the corner into one of the side rooms slowly Laurel makes her way after them before the sound of a gun shot going off causes her eyes to go wide as she comes to a complete stop.

" Oliver!?"

Bursting from her spot as she races down the hallway and into the side room she thought to of seen the shadows enter to see a body lying on the ground in the darkness suddenly Laurel comes to a complete stop. As she takes a step towards the body on the ground suddenly Laurel jumps up in surprise when she feels a pair of arms wrapping around her from the side.

Turning her head as she sees Oliver's face barely through the darkness letting out a small laugh of joy slowly Laurel buries her head into his chest as she returns the embrace before a moment later a small smile forms on her face when she feels him kissing the top of her head.


	24. We're Safe

Flashing lights coming from the outside world. Constant chatter all around them. These are just of the things that could describe the scene at an abandoned house just on the outskirts of the Glades. A scene the nobody in the neighborhood would expect to see.

A scene that has brought unwanted attention towards the once peaceful home. A home that many had thought to have been abandoned years ago. But on this given night it was not abandoned. On this given night it was housing a small group of individuals.

The individuals it was housing was still unclear to the other residents of the neighborhood. But what they knew for sure was something occurred at this home. A series of murders had occurred at this home. The evidence was brought forth to them by a series of stretchers being carted out of the house with a pair of body bags laying across.

Something many in the area were accustomed to seeing daily. From shootings that had taken place to stabbings from a deal going bad. But what they didn't know was on this given night the people that were responsible for what occurred in the quiet neighborhood meant for another outcome to take place.

Meant for a few others to die on this given night instead of them. A group of individuals that were slowly making headlines throughout the city. Individuals that were slowly bringing home to everyone around them. Hope that the city could be saved.

Individuals that are now found sitting in complete silence on a beaten up couch as police officer one after another question them about what had happened on this given night. Questions that every time were asked made each individual relieve the moment. Relive the attack that had just taken place with each having different reactions.

Reactions that differed from different varieties of fear. Starting all with Thea. How she could still remember watching her older brother stabbing one of their attackers in the side with a knife. Still remember the look on his face when he did the deed. Having a look that she had seen once before.

The same look she had seen when her mother had tried to slap her. A look that terrified her. A stone cold face that would seem to vanish when he would see either her or Laurel looking in his direction.

A look that had made questions that she had hidden in the back of her mind reawaken. Questions of what happened to him on that island? Questions that she desperately wanted answered. But she knew that it would take time.

Time for him to open up. Just like he had been slowly doing with the woman sitting on his opposite side. A woman that she knew would help him every step of the way. Help him overcome every demon that rested inside of him. Help him overcome his fears.

Fears that were still be shown right before her eyes. Fears of what they thought of him. Especially by the look in his eyes as he would glance over in her direction. A look of total fear. Fear that she would see him differently. Especially by what had transpired tonight.

Something that she still couldn't help but be shocked from seeing. Seeing her brother kill a man right before her eyes. But not in cold blood. She knew that he would never do that. No this was different. This was to protect her and Laurel.

An act committed for self defense. Otherwise it would have been them that had been stretchered out of the house. And for that she would always be thankful to him. Thankful to him for saving her life even though she knew it came with a cost. The cost of an old wound being opened up once again.

With every question she answers as she glances over to her side to see Oliver looking down towards the floorboard with a blank look across his face deep inside Laurel can't help the concern she feels for him. The very same concern she can feel coming from Thea.

Concern that only deepens as she feels Oliver's hand shaking within her own as if he is reliving a painful memory. A scene that make her only tighten her grip on his hand as to let him know that he isn't alone. That he is no longer on the island alone.

An island that had been a major source of his pain along with it's inhabitants. Inhabitants that she knew had done so much damage to him. Unknown men and women that called the island their home.

Except for one. She knew of one name. A name that had been told to her a few weeks ago. A man by the name of Yao Fei. The very same man that was still a mystery to her. Even after the research she had done about him.

Research that had peeked her interest. Research that revealed he was considered extremely dangerous by the Chinese government. Considered dangerous because of a crime that he had committed that resulted in hundreds of lives to parish.

A crime that made her only wonder why. Why would he be on the island in the first place instead of inside of a prison cell? A question that had only made her wonder throughout the days and nights she had free time to herself.

But what she knew for sure in her heart was he was one of the men that had caused Oliver so much pain. Especially from the story she had been told. Told of how Oliver's first encounter with Fei resulted with an arrow straight this shoulder. How he had been dragged back to this mystery archer's hideout to only have his mind tortured for days with absolute silence from his captor.

A pain that she knew could only intensify through the years. Especially by the evidence in front of her eyes. The evidence of the abuse Oliver's body had suffered. The scars that had been left all across his body to never heal. Scars that were even worse in his mind.

Mental scars she would witness every single night. Scars that showed he no longer could sleep throughout the night peacefully without her close by. Instead on some nights she could hear him mumbling out in his sleep. On other nights she could feel him shaking in his sleep that would instantly awaken her from her slumber.

He could no longer sleep without some kind of light radiating from inside of their bedroom. Something she had been accustomed to before but not like this. Not from this kind of fear. Fear as though he needed the light to bring him back.

A statement that she knew to be true. True of the words he had spoken to her just weeks ago. Words that she was his light. The light at the end of the tunnel for him.

However there was some scars that were slowly healing daily. He no longer feared going out to places with large crowds. Something that she noticed when he had returned he was uncomfortable doing. But not now.

He no longer was silent as though he was waiting for someone to direct an order at him. Instead he was acting more like the man that she had seen years ago. The very same man that she had fallen in love with.

But she couldn't help but wonder what would happen after tonight. What would happen to his mind. A mind that was slowly healing. Healing from the years of torture. Healing from the years of living in fear to only have the fear be reawakened.

Fear she can feel radiating from his eyes behind his blank face. A look that makes her only squeeze his hand gently each and every time she glances over in his direction hoping to show him that she wasn't afraid. She wouldn't judge him or look at him differently for what happened tonight.

Instead she would only love him for it. Love him for how he had protected her and his little sister on this given night. How he was willing to reopen a wound in order to protect them.

" Thank god."

Snapping out of her thoughts as she looks over to the side to see Quentin quickly making his way through the house in her direction feeling her hand being released slowly as she slowly gets up from the couch Laurel suddenly feels herself being brought into an embrace by Quentin that she returns in full.

An embrace that he was unsure he would ever experience again. Especially when he didn't receive an update from the officers that had been assigned to watch over the house. Something that had made him concerned enough to drive over towards the house to only speed up once it had come over the radio that gunfire had been reported at the home.

A scene that made his emotions go into overdrive as he flew down the roads and towards the Glades. Emotions he can't help but show now as he holds his daughter close not wanting to let her go. Wanting to always protect her. But deep down he knew that at times he wouldn't be able to protect her.

At times she would have to protect herself. Not just because of her job but because of the city as well. A city that he had never seen so bad. But a city that was showing some signs of life. Ever since a few events had taken place. From the appearance of the Dark Archer to him returning.

The man that he has seen by his daughter's side every time they've had an encounter. A man that he had a deep hatred against for years. But now he didn't know what to think. Didn't know whether he should blame him for his youngest daughter's death.

Afterall there was unanswered questions that he needed answers to. Questions of what really happened before the Queen's Gambit had sunk at sea. Did he bring Sarah aboard the boat or was what others have been telling him the truth? The truth that Sarah had snuck aboard the boat without anybody knowing.

A truth that he didn't want to face. But a truth he needed to know. Needed to know in order to have some closure. To be able to reconcile his relationship with his eldest daughter.

He just didn't know if he could bury his hatred. The same hatred that would rise up like an inferno whenever he was in the same room as him. A hatred that has slowly been built over the years.

" Are you alright?"

" I'm okay. Those cops that you put on us…."

As she sees Quentin shaking his head slowly Laurel's eyes widen before she listens to him taking a deep breathe unaware that slowly Diggle is making his way over towards them from the corner of the room.

" They…."

" I went to ask them for a light but found they were both dead inside of the squad car."

" It's alright honey. It's okay."

Reaching up as she covers her mouth with her hand slowly Laurel feels Quentin putting his hand gently on her shoulder before within seconds she glances over her shoulder to see her father walking over towards Diggle.

" Mr Diggle. Thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want."

" I was only doing my job sir…."

" No your job is protecting him."

Suddenly as her eyes widen retracting her hand from her mouth with a small glare forming across her face slowly Laurel snaps her body around to see Quentin making his way over towards Oliver as she sees the later looking down towards the floorboard with the same blank look across his face.

" It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters,people die."

As she sees Quentin coming to a stop directly in front of Oliver slowly Laurel's glare intensifies when she sees Oliver closing his eyes.

" That statement has proven to be inaccurate Mr Lance. You should be thanking Mr Queen for saving your daughter's life tonight."

Glancing over his shoulder as he looks over towards Diggle slowly a confused look comes across Quentin's face.

" I was out doing my patrol when i had returned here after hearing gunfire taking place inside of the residence. If it wasn't for Mr Queen's heroics then we wouldn't be standing here right now having this conversation."

Without giving her father a chance to react slowly Laurel makes her way over towards the couch before moments later as she nudges Quentin to the side slowly kneeling down Laurel gently grabs a hold of Oliver's hands.

" Him? You're telling me that this man not only single handedly took down not one but two armed men but he also did it unarmed? How? How is that possible?"

As she feels Oliver's hands starting to shake within her own slowly leaning over Laurel gently rests her forehead against his own before slowly she gives his hands a small squeeze as she interlocks their fingers together.

" Ollie? Ollie look at me."

Looking on in complete silence as she watches Oliver opening his eyes to look within her own with nothing but fear radiating from them slowly Laurel gives him a small smile as she gives his hands a small squeeze to only be returned the favor.

" It's okay. We're safe now. You saved us."

" I couldn't let anything happen to you."

With a slight nod leaning forward Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss before slowly she pulls back with a small smile forming across her face.

" Let's go home."

Leaning back as she slowly rises up to her feet bringing up Oliver up with her slowly looking over to the side of the couch Laurel nods her head over her shoulder at Thea to only receive a nod in return before slowly Laurel leads Oliver out of the room followed by Thea and Diggle leaving a shocked Quentin behind.

* * *

" Those men that you sent screwed up the hit on Lance. Now the triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation. Including me. Except that's not gonna happen. Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight."

As he rummages through his desk drawers grabbing any evidence that could be used against him to only place the documents inside of a black briefcase on top of the desk the only emotion that could describe Mr Somers is pure panic.

Panic for what had just transpired on this night. A night that was suppose to be a celebration. The celebration of the death of Laurel Lance. The one attorney that couldn't be bought in the city. An attorney that he knew would stop at nothing to bring him down.

An opportunity that he was not willing to allow for her to have. Dispute what his business partners thought of the situation. An situation that he knew would have deadly consequences. Know that she would now come for him.

The very same woman that he had heard so many terrifying stories about. A woman that would stop at nothing until he was dead. He just hoped he could make it away from Starling City and away from her. Go underground for a while and hide from the triad. Possibly even come to some sort of deal with them. Afterall they were business partners.

He just didn't know if he could escape her first. The mysterious assassin that would always met with him to discuss business. The same woman that he knew to be just as deadly as beautiful.

The very same that he knew could be heading his way right now. Afterall he did meet with her just hours ago. And where ever triad business took place she wasn't far behind.

" Wallace? Wallace? You copy?"

As he listens to the sound of static coming from the walkie talkie from the head of his security detail's hand suddenly Somers comes to a complete stop before the sound of a footstep echoing throughout the container forces him to look up towards his security detail.

" Wallace?"

" Wallace isn't here anymore. But i am."

" We need to move. Now!"

" Sir? We have ten men out there."

" That's not enough. Move it!"

In a sudden motion as he snatches his briefcase off his desk slowly Somers follows after his security force through the container before just as they exit out of the container suddenly he comes to a complete stop along with his team when they see a figure slowly revealing themselves from the shadows in the distance.

As he sees the familiar face of the triad's greatest assassin coming into the light turning on his heels Somers quickly starts to run in the opposite direction of the assassin as he hears his security detail taking out their weapons before within moments as he hears the sound of gun shots going off Somers quickly rounds the corner of a nearby container to start running towards his boat in the distance.

Racing through the shadows as she uses her surroundings to her advantage causing bullets one after another to strike nothing but the containers she had just passed rearing back slowly the mysterious assassin grabs a hold of a few knives from the back of her leggings before in a sudden move she unleashes the knives from her hands to only witness the knives moments later hitting their mark through two of her attacker's throats.

As she hears the sound of the automatic weapons in the remaining members of Somers's security detail running dry without hesitating for a single moment bursting out of the shadows the assassin quickly makes her way over towards them before without giving them a chance to react she sends a vicious right handed strike across one of the men causing the machine gun in his hand to go flying followed by a vicious elbow to the other member left standing to the ground with a thud holding his nose.

With the men stumbling to stand up right taking advantage of their weakened states reaching back the assassin takes out another pair of knives before as she sees one of the men sending a strike her way rearing back she sends the knife straight through the man's fist causing the man to scream out in pain before moments later she finishes him off with a quick strike to his throat with the other knife in her possession.

Dropping the man down with a thud as she listens to the last living member of the security detail slowly crawling over to a machine gun in the distance the assassin can't help but watch him in silence before just as she sees him reaching his hand out to touch the gun with his finger tips leaping up the assassin sends her feet down hard into the middle of his back causing the man to let out a scream.

A scream that causes her to hear the sound of footsteps quickly approaching her from behind before in a sudden motion the assassin snaps her body back to send a knife soaring through the air that hits a man that just made it around the corner directly in the chest causing him to fall lifelessly to the ground with a thud.

Turning her attention back down towards the man on the ground as she hears him starting to beg for his life reaching down with her free hand the assassin grabs a firm hold of the man's hair lifting his head up before in a sudden move the assassin sends the knife in her hand across the man's throat silencing him forever.

* * *

As she looks on from the entrance of the apartment complex to see her father slowly pacing himself back and forth around the entrance while a group of police officers can be seen talking to the building's security staff Laurel can't help but look towards him with a mixture of emotions across her face.

Emotions that have been slowly been coming to surface ever since he had arrived at the safehouse. With the biggest emotion of anger. Anger for what she had accused Oliver of. Accused him as to being a murder.

A lie in her mind. Deep down she knew he wasn't a murder. No he was a survivor. A man that had scratched and fought his way through hell in order to make it back home. To make it back home to her.

" You're going into that courtroom tomorrow to recuse yourself from this case or drop it. Either way you're done."

" If you think i'm gonna abandon Emily Nocenti then you don't know me all that well."

" You don't know me too well young lady. I'll lock you in a cell if that's what it takes."

" Well, I guess that's what it's gonna take then. Oliver and Thea support me. Why can't you?"

Leaning off the wall as she starts to make her way across the room and towards a nearby elevator suddenly Laurel comes to a stop when she hears the sound of a fist hitting against a nearby wall.

" Damn it Laurel! I thought after what happened with Sarah that you'd would stop being so reckless."

" It's not about being reckless! It's just the opposite. I'm trying to make this city safer. Just like you. I'm trying to make this city safe so one day i can walk my children down the street without having a worry in the world. I'm trying to make this city safe so no parent ever has to worry about their child showing up on their television in a breaking news story."

As she hears footsteps approaching from behind slowly Laurel crosses her arms over her chest before moments later she watches Quentin make his way around her to stand directly in front of her.

" Sweetie you're my only daughter Laurel. You're all i have left to live for."

" But what you want for me isn't living. Having cops around me all the time. Not being able to do my job…."

" Your job is not going after people like the triad or Somers!"

" My job is to use the law to fight for what is right! Just like you taught me. You taught me to always stand up for what was right. No matter what. Whether it was inside or outside of the courtroom."

" That's dirty. Using me against me. You can't do that."

Looking on as she watches Quentin slowly leaning up against a nearby wall slowly Laurel takes a deep breathe as the glare across her face slowly vanishes.

" Well maybe i picked that up on the way too. The point is i'm not walking away. Not from this and not from Oliver. You may never respect me again because of that. And i'm alright with that dad. But please trust me."

" Laurel…."

" You may not like what you are about to hear and might not even believe me when i tell you this but i've seen proof that showed what Oliver told me isn't a lie. He's not the one responsible for Sarah's death. She is. She's the one that decided to sneak aboard that boat unknown to anybody's knowledge."

" Laurel, you can't believe…."

" Can't believe a word that he says? Yes i can. You haven't seen the look in his eyes when he describes what happened the night the Queen's Gambit was lost at sea. You haven't seen the look in his eyes when he told me how he desperately tried to save her.

Instead all you ever do is judge him for his past mistakes. Judge him for his past sins. Sins that he had repaid in full. Even more so.

Even if you don't want to accept this i have. I know that he wasn't the one responsible for her death. I know that he had scratched and clawed his way through hardships that none of us could possibly imagine for years just so he could make it back home to me.

He never abandoned me. He never quit on me. And for that i will never quit on him. I will never stop believing in him. I just wished that you would show me the same support too like he does."

As he opens his mouth suddenly the sound of his cellphone going off causes Quentin to look away from Laurel and down towards his jacket pocket before within moments Quentin slowly puts the phone up to his ear.

" Lance."

' Sir, we got a report from the wharf site. Somer's imports.'

" I'll be right there."

Snapping his cell phone shut with a thud as he takes a deep breathe Quentin looks back over towards Laurel to see a blank look across her face.

" I've gotta go. There's something going on at the docks."


	25. Showdown

" Where the hell is she!?"

Familiar words she has heard in the past. Words that she hears now as she races across storage containers one after another leaving no trace of her whereabouts with the only sound of bullets ricocheting off each container she passes on by.

A small nuisance in her mind. A nuisance that needed to be dealt with before she could achieve her main goal of the evening. To execute an order that had been handed down to her by her superiors. The order to rid the world of Martin Somers.

The very same man that for years was an important business partner to her employers. A man that she knew to be hot headed. A man that she had been told to look after. But not anymore. Not after this given night. A night that the partnership had come to an end.

All because of his ego. An ego that she knew one day would bring down heat from the authorities. It had been written on the wall already. How even though he had more than enough money to live off of already he always wanted more. He was never satisfied with what he had.

Instead he would always push on. Push on with greed. Greed that has lead them to this point. The point when she would be assigned to erase him from the history books. Just like countless others in the past. Only this time it wasn't because he was bringing down heat upon himself.

No it was because of his lack to follow orders. To heed a warning to stay away from another. To stay away from Laurel Lance. A woman that she knew in the back of her mind to be extremely dangerous. Especially to the Triad.

But a woman that she also admired for the way she carried herself. A woman that showed no fear no matter the odds that were stacked before her. Showed no fear no matter who was facing her. An attitude much like her own.

An mindset that has helped her evolve into the woman that she is today. The woman that was feared by anyone that would do her employers wrong. An achievement that made her smile inside. An achievement that made her feel so powerful. An achievement that would make anyone that heard the name China White cower in fear.

But even with these past achievements she still couldn't figure out why. Why she was asked to look over Laurel Lance. Afterall she did present a threat to the Triad. A threat that she knew one day needed to be dealt with.

However she also knew to not question her employer's motives. Afterall if she did then there would be severe consequences. Consequences she knew would result in other members of the organization questioning her loyalty resulting a hit on her being issued.

Putting these thoughts to the side as she races across a storage container to only leap up onto a catwalk mere seconds later reaching back White grabs a hold of two of her remaining knives from her belt before as she hears the sound of footsteps running across the catwalk rearing back White releases the knives from her hand that hit their mark across the chest of an incoming guard sending the man crashing lifelessly to the cat walk with a thud and the automatic weapon in his hand down just mere feet away from him.

" There she is!"

Snapping her head down as she sees a couple of guards looking straight up towards her from the ground below without hesitating for a single second White bursts from her spot to race across the catwalk as the sound of bullets striking the catwalk echoes throughout the air before just as she nears the fallen guard's gun leaping over the guard's body White grabs a firm hold of the gun to only snap her body towards the guards on the ground as she gets into a shooting position.

Pulling back on the trigger as she sends bullet after bullet down that hit their mark across one of the guards causing the man to fall to the ground in an hurry and a massive puddle of blood to form underneath his lifeless body snapping her attention away from the fallen guard as she watches the other men below starting to retreat towards a nearby storage container without giving him a chance to react China sends a scatter shot of bullets down towards the guards striking each of them across the middle of their retreating backs before the sound of the guards screaming out in pain echoes throughout the air.

Without hesitating for a single moment as she takes carefully aim in mere moments White throws the rifle in her hands down to the catwalk with a cling as her surroundings go dead quiet before the sound of a footstep approaching her silently from behind causes her to send a backhanded strike the connects across a guard's face followed by a kick to his chest causing the man's back to strike against the steel railing with a thud.

Rearing back as she sends a kick that connects across the man's chin causing his head to smash against the railing with a thud reaching down White slowly rises the man up to his feet as she feels him stumbling to rise up before with a flick of her wrists China sends the man over the railing to only hear a sickening cracking sound mere seconds later.

Snapping her head away from the railing as she turns her attention back down towards the fallen guard on the catwalk reaching down White rips the knives out of his chest before within seconds slowly she makes her way across the catwalk to only stop at the end to look into the distance as a ghost smile forms across her face.

A smile from seeing her handy work. A large fire taking place in the distance. A fire that has consumed one of Martin Somers great possessions. Consumed the boat that Mr Somers would often be seen on. A boat the she knew he would try to use to make an escape away from the city.

A problem that she had first dealt with upon arrival. Dealt with the armed guards he had stationed around the boat with easy before setting her sights on the boat itself. A boat now that has been consumed by an inferno of flames.

Taking her eyes away from the carnage in the distance as she glances around her surroundings to find someone running away from the scene and over towards a warehouse off into the distance bursting from her spot White leaps off the catwalk and onto a nearby storage container before she races off towards the retreating form in the distance.

* * *

Feeling his heart pace picking up as he races across once his domain the only word that could describe what Martin Somers is feeling at this given moment is sheer panic. Panic from everything that has happened on this given night.

A night that was suppose to be a night of celebration. A night that the greatest threat to his organization to this day would be dead. But instead a series of events have occurred instead.

The hit that he had placed on Laurel Lance had failed. How it failed he was still unsure of. What he did know was now he was fighting for his life. Fighting for his life thanks to the consequences of his actions. The actions of not heeding the warning of his business partners.

Partners that he knew were extremely dangerous. Men and women that you shouldn't cross. Just like he did on this given night. Crossed when he went against their wishes to leave Laurel Lance alone. The one person that could ruin everything for him. Ruin the years he had spent to build his empire.

An empire built on greed and deception. A dangerous game that he had played and won. A game that as he now bursts through the doors of a nearby warehouse he knew had come back to full circle. He once again was playing a dangerous game. Only this time he had lost.

Lost to unknown reasons. Reasons of why the Triad was protecting Laurel Lance. The greatest threat either of them had faced in the city for years. A woman that was threatening to destroy everything that had built.

A woman that had well known connections around the city. Known for having connections in the judicial system. Known for having connections in the police force. And most important of all having connections to the most powerful family in the city. Especially to the heir of the Queen family's empire.

A man that had quickly made headlines over the past couple of weeks. Headlines from being risen back from the dead when everyone thought himself included he had been lost out to sea. Making headlines for what was considered the ultimate act of generosity. Generosity to donate some of his own money to the men and women that a former business partner of his had swindled money away from.

Generosity that had quickly caught his attention along with most of the underground world. And most important of all caught his attention. An act that showed to him in his mind that Oliver Queen would to soon become a threat to his operation. Especially if he continued to be under Laurel Lance's influence.

A situation that he knew would lead to many changes to happen in the city. Just like how they slowly were now. How the once quiet streets ruled by fear were now starting to wake up once again. Wake up and start to take charge. A scene he didn't like one bit.

Especially now that it was starting to creep into his own organization. How there was whispers about his own men wanting to get out. Wanting to make more of themselves. Just like Victor Nocenti. A man that he needed to be silenced for good. A man that he had made an example of to show everyone including his own men what was to happen to them if they were to try to destroy his operation.

Withouting breaking his stride as he glances around his surroundings to find the inside of the warehouse pitch dark except for a few dim lights that are lighting up portions of the inside suddenly Somers comes to a complete step to catch his breathe before just as he takes a step forward suddenly he lets out a scream when he feels an object penetrating through the back of his right leg causing him to fall down to his knees.

Reaching back as he feels a sharp object sticking through the back of his leg with a quick motion Somers rips out the object to only let out another scream from the act before he retracts his hand to reveal an arrow in his hand.

Suddenly as he hears a silent footstep coming from behind taking his eyes away from the blood soaked arrow in his hand slowly Somers looks over his shoulder before his eyes widen as saucers when he sees the same vigalantee that he had encountered just days ago. The very same that had haunted his dreams for the past few nights.

The vigilante known as The Dark Archer. The same dark hood. The same bow in their hands. Even the same look in their eyes. A look that makes him petrified and frozen unable to take his eyes away as he watches the vigalantee emerge out of the darkness and into the light.

As he watches The Dark Archer reaching back to grab a hold of another arrow snapping out of his shocked state slowly Somers back peddles across the cold ground before just as he sees The Dark Archer taking aim suddenly Somers jumps up in surprise when he sees the form of China White leaping into the scene to kick one of the Dark Archer's arms from underneath him causing the arrow meant for him to go wizing past him to only strike the ground with a cling.

Without giving the vigalantee anytime to react as she rears back to an elbow suddenly White's eyes widen slightly when she feels her attack being blocked by the bow in his hands before she quickly repositions herself to block a right hook attended for her face. Releasing her grip on the vigilante's hand rearing back White sends a right hook of her own to only feel the attack being blocked before she delivers a well placed kick to The Dark Archer's side.

Without having a chance to react as she feels a left hook being delivered to her face leaping back White retrieves a pair of knives from her belt before in a sudden move she sends a slash towards The Dark Archer that hits nothing but air followed by another. Stepping forward as she continues to send slash after slash in The Dark Archer's direction that hits nothing but air suddenly dropping down White delivers a low spinning kick that hits nothing but air as she watches the vigalantee leaping back.

Leaping up to her feet as she sees The Dark Archer unleashing an arrow from his bow in a sudden move White deflects the arrow away with one of the knives in her hand followed by another before without hesitating she unleashes the knife out of her hand in the direction of The Dark Archer that she sees the vigalantee easily dodge.

Bursting from her spot as she sends a backhanded slash from the knife in her hand that hits nothing but the bow in the Dark Archer's hand White can't help but smirk at the vigalantee before in a sudden move White leaps up to deliver a knee straight into the middle of the bow in the vigilante's hand causing the bow to suddenly snap in half.

As she feels a well placed boot landing into the middle of her stomach leaping back as she takes a fighting stance White can't help but watch as The Dark Archer discards the broken bow over to the side before she rears back to grab the last two remaining knives in her possession as she sees the vigalantee unsheathe a sword from their back.

Slowly without taking her eyes away from the vigalantee for a single second as she sees The Dark Archer circling around White can't help but do the same before as she sees the Dark Archer bursting from their spot to deliver a slash White side steps to the side nearly avoiding the strike to only feel a moment later a slash of her own being blocked by the sword in their hands.

As he looks on to see The Dark Archer and China White trading blows with neither being able to best the other feeling intense pain across the lower part of his right leg Somers can't help but watch the scene in front of his eyes as he slowly back peddles over towards the other side of the room leaving a small trail of blood behind before suddenly he comes to a complete stop when he feels a piece of his shirt suddenly hit with a sharp object.

Turning her attention back towards the vigalantee as she sees the Dark Archer getting back into a fighting stance White can't help but do the same before as she charges forward at him the sound of police sirens causes her to come to a halt along with the Dark Archer.

As she hears the sound of footsteps quickly approaching from the entrance of the warehouse in a sudden move White leaps back into the darkness along with The Dark Archer before within moments the sight of a couple of police officers burst through the warehouse doors is seen by Martin Somers.

Breathing a sigh in relief as he sees a couple of police officers quickly spotting him slowly Somers attempts to rise up to his feet ripping the knife out of his shirt in the process before suddenly his eyes widen when he sees White emerging out of the darkness behind one of the police officers.

" Look out!"

Without giving the unsuspected police officer an chance to react reaching out White grabs a tight hold of the back of his head before in a sudden move she sends a slash across the police officer's throat causing a large puddle of blood to suddenly form underneath their feet.

Snapping their heads around as they see White holding up their struggling squad member up as a shield rearing back as they grab a hold of their weapons suddenly each of their eyes widen when they see a black blur landing in between them before the sound of their bodies dropping lifelessly to the ground mere seconds later echoes throughout the room.

In a sudden move as she drops the fallen police officers in her arms to the ground pulling back White sends a round from the police officer's handgun towards The Dark Archer before the sound of the bullet being deflected away with a cling echoes throughout the room.

As she sees The Dark Archer slowly approaching as she sends round after round their way to only watch each round being deflected away White slowly back peddles away before as she feels the gun going dry White discards the gun to the side for her knives.

Getting back into her fighting stance as she sees The Dark Archer doing the same White can't help but make the first move as she bursts from her spot to only have her knife slash be blocked by the vigilante's sword.

Exploding from her spot as she sends a knife slash with her free hand that hits nothing but air White can't help but pick up her pace as she sends knife slash one after another towards The Dark Archer that hits nothing but air before the sound of a gun being cocked causes each of them to separate to look over towards the entrance to see Quentin standing at the entrance of the warehouse along with a squad of police officers.

" Don't move!"

In a sudden move as he sees a large puff of smoke suddenly appear directly in front of The Dark Archer along with China White pulling back Quentin sends a couple of round through the smoke in the direction of where they were standing to only hear the sound of the bullets deflecting off a nearby container echoes throughout the room.

Looking on in silence as he watches the smoke clear to reveal The Dark Archer and China White nowhere in sight Quentin can't help but let out a disgruntled sigh as he lowers his weapon down before he looks over towards a wide eyed Martin Somers in the corner of the room.

* * *

Within moments of entering back into the loft as she enters in the loft's security code to hear nothing but dead silence coming from all around her surroundings slowly turning on her heels a concerned look comes across Laurel Lance's face as she makes her way up the stairs towards the second level of the loft.

A concerned look from the surroundings around her. The usual sound of the television screen playing from the living room non existent. The sound of music playing from the youngest sibling of the Queen family nowhere to be found. Instead they were placed with nothing but pure silence.

Silence that makes her concern only deepen as she makes her way through the hallway before as she hears the familiar sound of a shower running from the inside of her bedroom causes a confused look to form across her face as she enters into her bedroom.

As she hears the sound of the shower running more clearer with a flick of her wrist quietly Laurel closes the bedroom door behind herself before without hesitating for a single moment slowly Laurel makes her way over towards the bathroom.

Reaching out as she turns the knob to find the door unlocked taking a deep breathe slowly Laurel opens up the door before her eyes widen when she looks over towards the shower to see Oliver fully dressed hugging his knees just under the shower handle as his body slowly shakes from the other side of the glass door.

With her concern only deepening by the second with every step she takes as she slowly slides the glass door to the side to make her way inside of the shower to only feel a wave of cold air hitting her face slowly Laurel makes her way inside before within moments as she turns off the shower handle slowly Laurel sits down next to Oliver's side.

" I….I can't get my hands to stop shaking."

" Let me see."

Reaching over as she gently grabs a hold of his hands to feel his hands starting to shake within her own slowly Laurel starts to rub Oliver's hands with her thumbs as she leans in closer to his body.

" It's because you're cold and not what you are thinking. You're not a monster. Nor are you a murder…."

" Yes i am. You saw it for yourself tonight. I killed those men. And afterwards i….i didn't feel anything for killing them. No remorse for their deaths. Nothing."

" You're not a murderer. You're a survivor. You did what you had to do to keep us safe. If you didn't then all of us would be dead right now. You're not a monster. You're Oliver."

" No i'm not. I don't feel like myself anymore. The only thing that makes sense to me anymore is you and Speedy. And even now that doesn't matter now anymore. She's afraid of me now because she's seen the real me."

" That's not true. Thea is not afraid of you."

" Yes she is. When we were coming up here inside of that elevator she couldn't even look at me. She could bare to be inside of the same room as me."

" She's just scared about everything that has happened tonight. We all are. I know that she isn't afraid of you and doesn't look at you any differently than she did a few hours ago. She still looks up to you. Just like i do.

You're not a monster. Even if you think that you are you're not. You're a survivor. Everything that you've done to get to this point i'm glad that you did. If you didn't then you wouldn't have made it back home to me. We wouldn't be here right now having his conversation.

Whatever darkness you think consumes you deep inside will fade away in time from my light. Let my strength be your own. You're not alone anymore and never will be again. I will always be here to fight the darkness. I will always be here to light your way back."

Releasing his hands in a sudden move Laurel wraps her arms around Oliver as she feels him leaning his head against her shoulder before leaning down Laurel rests her head against his own.

 **Author Notes: This was just a little teaser for what the fight scenes will look like going forward in this story. For all those that are wondering when Oliver and Laurel are going to become The Arrow and Black Canary it's coming. Both are still evolving into the heroes slowly in their own ways with Laurel being the lawyer and Oliver finding his way. They will get there eventually but for now fights similar to this will take place in their place.**

 **Pootamis**


	26. Scars tell a Story

Total silence. Tension in the air that could only be cut with a knife. Just some of the words that could describe the atmosphere inside of one particular room inside of the loft. Tension that has stayed with a small group of individuals for the past couple of hours.

Hours filled with events none of them could ever have predicted would happen. Events in which the minds of three individuals would never forget. A night filled with pain and sacrifice. A night of revelations.

A night where secrets had been revealed. Secrets which one man had hoped to never reveal. Hoped to never reveal a side of him that hadn't been seen by the likes of anyone before. A side of him that was ruthless. A side of him that showed no mercy.

A personality that had become his own during his worst nightmare. A nightmare he never thought he would awaken from. The nightmares of Lian Yu. His own purgatory. An island that had slowly changed him over the years.

Changed him from a boy to a man. An island that would always put him to the test. The test to survive. Whether it was from the creatures that lurked in the shadows just waiting to strike to the conditions themselves. Conditions not many would be able to survive let alone live off of.

Conditions that he never thought he would ever have to experience again. Never have to experience being that man again. A man that lurked in the shadows of the island taking the fight to the creatures that lurked around on the island. A man that would kill without mercy. Not because he liked it. No only for survival.

Just like he had done on this given night. How he had sprung into action the moment danger had revealed itself to him. Revealed itself to his loved ones. A moment that he knew none of them would ever forget.

The moment he had snuck behind one of their attackers to deliver the killing blow. A deep cut to the side of their attacker that had only silenced him forever seconds later in front of his loved ones. Loved ones that only looked towards him with nothing but shock. Shocked from his actions.

But down deep inside he knew that this day would eventually come. A day where his worst fears would come to life. Fears he wished to never share with his loved ones. Except for one woman. The same woman that for the first time in years made him feel safe. Made him feel whole again.

The very same woman that now lays by his side with her arms wrapped around him as he feels her eyes looking down upon him with concern. The same concern he had seen in her eyes the moment she had seen him sitting underneath the shower handle as the shower continued to pour cold water down upon his body.

The same concern that had never left her eyes as she lead him out of the bathroom to only have him discard his wet clothes along with her own in the far corner of the room before they ended up in the position they are in now. A position they have stayed in for the past few hours in total silence.

As she hears him taking a deep breathe just below her snapping out of her thoughts Laurel looks down towards Oliver before mere seconds later as she sees his hand starting to shake across the mattress reaching out Laurel lays her hand gently down upon his own causing his hand to instantly come to a complete stop.

" It wasn't always like this."

With a confused look coming across her face as she hears him taking another deep breathe Laurel can't help but squeeze Oliver's hand to only feel him returning the favor seconds later.

" At first Yao Fei would use me as some sort of hound dog. When we went out hunting he had me retrieve whatever he had killed with arrows. Some days were easier than others. But after a few times out he refused to share what he killed with me. Instead he said that in order to survive out there that i needed to learn how to fend for myself.

His first lesson in survival for me. When i had slept one night he had managed to capture this bird and had placed the creature inside of this small cage inside of the cave where we were staying. He told me in his own way that if i was to survive that i would need to kill the bird myself."

As he closes his eyes slowly Oliver takes a deep breathe when he feels Laurel giving his hand a squeeze before slowly he reopens his eyes.

" When i figured this information out at first, I refused to do it. I didn't want to kill the bird. But as the days went on my mind started to give in to my body's demands. I tried to fight it but i just couldn't. I was starving and Yao Fei refused to help me.

After a couple of days, I was left with no choice but to kill the bird. If i didn't then i would have starved to death. I don't know why but a week after Yao Fei decided it was time he started training me.

When he began training me at first he would only train me at night saying that we still needed to be carefully. I didn't understand why when we first began because by then the only dangers that i had seen on the island was a couple of animals lurking around one part of the island. But i couldn't question him about the subject so i just kept my mouth shut and did what he instructed me to do…."

" Is that how these happened? Your scars."

" Some of the scars came from my training with him. The scars across my right shoulder came from him when we had first met. But most of the others came from something else. Something much worst."

In a sudden move as she retracts her hand slowly Laurel gently places her hand down on Oliver's cheek before slowly she turns his head to look in her direction suddenly Laurel's eyes widen slightly when she sees Oliver's eyes starting to get watery.

" Who did this?"

Taking his eyes away from Laurel as he looks away from her face to stare up at the ceiling suddenly Oliver's eyes widen as memories start to come flooding back into his mind. Memories that would often come flooding into his mind whenever he closed his eyes. Memories he often dreamed about.

Memories he had hoped would fade away with time. But it was not meant to be. Instead the same painful memories would invade his mind. Memories of so much pain. Memories of so much fear. The fear of when the next torture session would take place. Fear of what his body would be put through next.

" Ollie?"

Snapping out of his thoughts as he looks back down towards Laurel to see her looking at him with concerned riddled across her face slowly Oliver closes his eyes before as he feels his eyes stinging from the tears he is holding back Oliver feels Laurel gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

" It's okay. You're safe now. Who did this?"

" I don't know his real name but i know what they called him…."

" They? Who is they?"

As he takes a deep breathe slowly Oliver opens his eyes before slowly he leans his head into Laurel's hand as he looks down towards the mattress.

" When Yao Fei and I were out hunting one night this group of guys dressed in camouflage just came out of nowhere and ambushed us. Yao Fei was able to escape from the scene but they managed to capture me. They must have drugged me because before i knew it i woke up inside of this tent with my arms and legs tied to this chair.

Once i had woken up, I found this man staring at me from the other side of the tent. This man was completely covered with body armor. He had this mask covering his face. This orange and black mask that completely covered his whole face except for his eyes. These pair of dark eyes that were just staring at me.

After a couple of minutes this other man that i would find out to be named Edward Fyers entered into the tent and started to question me about Yao Fei. When i didn't give him the answers that he wanted he turned and gave the masked man a nod before…."

Suddenly as she hears Oliver taking a shaky breathe Laurel's eyes widen before gently she wipes the lone tear that runs down his cheek with her thumb.

" It's okay. I'm right here."

" He took a knife out of his body armor and…."

As he takes a deep breathe slowly Oliver feels Laurel shifting her body against his back before he looks up to see her looking down towards him with concern riddled across her face.

" Which one?"

Reaching up as he gently takes her hand into his own slowly Oliver guides Laurel's hand down his side before gently he rest her hand down on his right side right above a large scar on his right abdomen. A scar that told a story itself leaving nothing to the imagination.

As he feels Laurel's fingers gently tracing across his scar Oliver can't help but close his eyes from her touch unaware that just above him slowly the tears that Laurel had been holding back have slowly start to cause tears to come flooding down her cheeks.

" When he did this….I never experienced pain like that before. It was too much. I ended up passing out before i woke up on a cold floor inside of this pitch black room. It felt like days before the door to the room opened revealing a couple of masked men. They dragged me out of the room to only place me inside of another dark room.

Only this time the room was different. There was this small light above my head lighting up just a small portion of the room. When i was being tied down to this metal chair that was when i saw it. This table in the corner of the room that was barely being hit by the light. It was covered with so many objects from knives to needles.

Before i knew it, I felt this pinch in my neck. As my vision started to fade, I looked over my shoulder to see the very same masked man that i had encountered inside of that tent staring down at me before i watched him make his way over towards the table.

He started questioning me about things like my name. I still refused to answer any of his questions and when i did he…."

As she hears Oliver taking a shaky breathe scooting over Laurel pulls Oliver closer to herself before gently she rests her head upon his shoulder as she closes her eyes.

" He did this to you."

Without opening her eyes as she feels him nodding his head slowly a few tears escape Laurel's closed eyelids before she reopens her eyes to look back down towards Oliver.

" I'm sorry Oliver. I'm so sorry."

Reaching out as he gently takes Laurel's hand within his own moments later Oliver can't help but give her hand a squeeze as he feels her interlocking their fingers together.

" It's okay. It's over now."

" How long?"

Glancing up as he sees Laurel looking down towards him with watery eyes Oliver can't help but look away before he feels her giving his hand a squeeze.

" How long did he…."

" I don't know anymore. It seemed like years. Every few days i would be retrieved from my cell to only be questioned by him again."

" Who is this man? You said they called him by a certain name. Who are they?"

" There was this woman that was being held inside of a cell closest to my own. One night when i had been returned back to my cell she heard me scream out in pain from my last session. She told me that her name was Shado.

When i asked her where we were she told me that we were no longer on the island anymore but instead we were being held captive aboard a boat. When i asked her about who the masked man was she told me that everyone on the vessel referred to him as Deathstroke.

An assassin for hire. One of the deadliest assassins in the world. That's what she referred to him as anyways. I questioned her about how she knew all of this when she confessed to me that she knew him a long time ago. From what she told me is her father had hired him for a job a couple of years ago."

" How did he end up on Lian Yu? If he's an international assassin then what would he be doing on Lian Yu with you?"

" I don't know. And neither did Shado. She said that he just appeared out of nowhere one day. But what she did know was he ended up getting hired by Edward Fyers to…."

As she hears Oliver taking a shaky breathe gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze before she lays her head down on his shoulder.

" It's okay. He can't hurt you now. What was he hired to do?"

" There was these rumors that were spreading across the boat. Rumors about experiments taking place. On some nights i was able to hear these loud screams echoing throughout the boat. On other nights the boat was pure silent.

But they never experimented on me. He wouldn't allow it saying that nobody was allowed to touch his favorite pet. But that didn't stop them from touching Shado. There was some nights that i could hear her screaming out in pain from her cell.

She told me that it was okay. That she could take the pain. But i knew that was a lie. I knew that they were slowly breaking her. Not just physically but mentally by the way she would speak to me afterwards.

I don't know how long this kept going for but one night her cell was completely silent. I tried to get her to speak but she wouldn't answer me. It was like she had just given up hope. When i had tried to persuade her to not give up that's when it happened.

This loud alarm started to go off. It was so loud that i had to cover my ears from it echoing off the walls. My cell door just suddenly opened revealing Yao Fei dressed as one of the members of the crew.

He helped steer me out of my cell before i pleaded with him that we needed to help Shado. Once i said the name he instantly agreed before as we entered her cell we found her barely breathing on the ground.

I carried Shado as Yao Fei guided me through the boat before as we got to the top deck he ordered me to jump off the edge when he noticed Deathstroke staring at us from the other side of the boat. I don't know how but i managed to make my way back to shore with Shado and back into the woods without anyone seeing us before she….she told me that it was too late for her. But it wasn't for me. She told me to never give up hope. To fight on. But not for me. She told me to keep on fighting for you.

On some nights i would tell her stories about you. About how we first met. She made me promise her that i would find a way to make it back home to you. Once i did this she was just gone. The life just vanished from her eyes."

Taking a shaky breathe as he feels Laurel giving his hand a squeeze slowly Oliver opens his eyes before he glances up towards Laurel.

" I brought her back to the cave that i had stayed at with Yao Fei to find him there waiting for me. He didn't say a word to me. It was like he already knew. Later that night i brought her to the same sight that i did with my father's body before i buried her next to his grave.

When i returned back to the cave, I found Yao Fei making something off in the corner of the cave. Once he sensed my presence he made his way over towards me before he handed me this bow. He told me to be one with the bow. To make the bow apart of me."

* * *

If it wasn't for Mr Queen's heroics then we wouldn't be standing here right now having this conversation. Words that he never thought he would ever hear. Words that have echoed throughout his mind for the past few hours. Ever since he had gotten the call.

The call that an attack was taking place at the docks. An attack he knew was being caused by one individual. One mysterious vigilante that had taken the law into their own hands. An vigalantee that he was so hellbent to capture.

But on this night he had mixed emotions. Mixed emotions on if he should stop this mysterious archer. Stop this archer from doing the city a good deed. The deed of ridding the world of Martin Somers.

Even if it meant letting a murder run free. Run free because of what had transpired on this given night. How his only living daughter had been attacked. Had a hit placed on her to only have the hit come of short.

An event that had taken its toil on his mind the moment he had heard the news the safe house she had been assigned to had been attacked. How he had never felt so scared in his life to instantly be overwhelmed with relief when he found her okay.

How the relief had turned into rage the moment he had spotted Oliver sitting close to her. How the anger that suddenly died down to a minim when he had learned of the young man's actions of the night. The action he had taken in order to protect his daughter. To protect his younger sister. Even though he knew from the look in his eyes it had taken just another piece of him away.

A piece of him that he knew too well. The piece of him that was always taken whenever he had to take a life. Even after the years of being on the force. Being forced to pull the trigger when he didn't want to.

But he knew deep down that he would always be grateful to him for this moment. A moment that decided his daughter's life. A moment he had taken charge and ensured his daughter's safety. Even if they didn't see eye to eye about things that was the one thing they could share in common.

As he nears an open doorway at the end of the hallway he is walking down snapping out of his thoughts slowly Quentin forces a blank look to come across his face before moments later as he enters into room with Lucas following closely behind himself suddenly he comes to a complete stop to stare at him.

The same man that he knew was the cause for everything that had happened on this given night. The same man that is battling his daughter in court. The same man that is now found handcuffed to his hospital bed as police officers stand on guard inside of the room. The very same man that he had found lying on the ground at the mercy of The Dark Archer and a mysterious woman.

A mysterious woman from what he could tell was fighting against The Dark Archer. Her reasons were still unknown to him. But what he did know was she was considered to be dangerous. Especially after he looked around their surroundings to find countless bodies all across the docks. From police officers to Mr Somers's own men.

" I want my phone call!"

" Oh you'll get your phone call but first we need to ask you a couple of questions. What happened tonight."

As he sees Somers snapping his head away from him slowly Quentin takes a step forward as his hand clutches into a fist to only unclench mere seconds later.

" What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? I said what happened tonight?"

Without breaking his stride as he makes his way over towards the hospital bed reaching out Quentin grabs a firm hold of the side of the bed as he watches Somers glancing over towards him.

" You want to know what i think? I think that when you found out that your little plan to rid the world of my daughter had failed you decided you were going to leave town tonight. But before you could leave town they showed up."

" I don't know what you are talking about."

" Do you now? Then this is all just some sort of coincidence that the men that happened to attack my daughter are under your employment?"

" Even if that has been proven to be true it still has nothing to do with me. Face the facts detective you have nothing on me. My men have minds of their own. I don't control their actions. They do. If some of my men happened to attack your daughter then it would be just a coincidence. You may believe me. You may not. It doesn't matter to me.

Now my patience is running thin. I demand to have my phone call."

" To who? Your friend the district attorney? Well it turns out he is currently unavailable i'm afraid. Seems he is out of town on vacation. It's funny how things turn out. Instead you and me are going to be spending the night together. So get comfortable Mr Somers. It's going to be a long night."


	27. Consequences for one's Actions

" How much is a life worth? A life of a man. A good man. A stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live. A father…."

As he looks on from his seat just behind her courtroom table to see Laurel standing before a jury of their peers as Mr Somers sits nearby next to his attorney with armed guards standing all around the inside of the courtroom Oliver can't help but look towards Laurel with mixed emotions coming from his eyes.

Emotions that had stayed with him the previous night and all the way to where they are right now. Emotions that displayed how much he truly cares for her. Emotions such as how grateful he was to have her.

How grateful he is for knowing no matter what she would always be there for him. She would always be there to help him in an situation that would arise. Good or bad she would always be there. Always be there to just listen. Just like she had done the previous night.

How she had listened to his every word. Every word about just some of the things he had experienced on the island. Memories that were so painful for him to relive. Relive due to the fear that lurked deep inside. The fear of what would happen once she had learned the truth.

The truth of how he had received the scars all across his body. Scars in which each told a different story. Each a different painful memory. Especially one scar. A scar that was so painful for him to receive. A scar he would often have nightmares about.

Nightmares about the sharp end of a knife driving through his side only to feel it going deeper and deeper. Nightmares of feeling the knife being twisted into his side unabling him to stay conscious. A nightmare that seemed to just go away once he had started to sleep next to her again.

Instead how he started to feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time. To know what it felt like to feel completely safe. A feeling that had been absent from his life for so many years.

But not anymore. He no longer felt terrified at every given second of the day. No longer felt terrified to close his eyes. Now he had felt safe again. All because of her. The very same woman that now stands fully dressed and ready to put the man on trial on this given day behind bars.

A woman that seemed to always lend him some of her own strength when he needed it. Always seemed to have a way to take his pain away. Just like she had done the previous night. How during his time of need she had never left his side for a single second but instead had held him all night like he had done countless times for her in the past.

But most important of all he was grateful for the way she continues to look at him now. How instead of looking down towards him with pity from hearing a small portion of the abuse his body had suffered on Lian Yu at the hands of the inhabitants of the island how she instead had looked down towards him with nothing but love and understanding in her eyes.

The same love he had seen radiating from her eyes when he had opened his eyes on this given morning to see her staring down towards him. The same look he can see in her eyes now as she would glance over towards him every couple of seconds from her courtroom table.

He had just hoped he would have seen this from another. Seen this type of response from his little sister. A sister that he hadn't seen since the moment they parted ways inside of the loft. A sister that he knew was terrified from the events that had transpired last night. Even if she didn't want to show it in front of others.

Her actions once they had left the safehouse to only return to the loft had displayed as much. How she was unable to make eye contact with him as they rode the elevator up towards their floor. How once the elevator's doors opened she had shot out of the elevator in record time as though she couldn't wait to get out of the closed space. Couldn't wait to get away from him.

Something he couldn't really blame her for. Afterall anyone would be terrified to see in front of their own eyes a murder taking place. Even if it was in self defense. A murder in which he had killed a man just mere feet away from her.

An act he had wished she would never have to see. Especially from himself. But it had to be done. She had been put into danger just like himself and Laurel on that given night. If he hadn't acted then none of them would be alive today.

He wouldn't be able to fulfill his promises. He would no longer be able to help the city. The same city that showed it was in desperate need of change. Change that could all start today if the man being tried today was found to be guilty.

A man that had proven the rumors about him were absolutely true the past few days. Had proven that he was to be considered extremely dangerous. Just by his reported actions the previous night proved this.

How it had been reported by a few media outlets already that their reported attackers were men under his employment. A report that didn't shock him or her the moment they had heard the news once they were escorted into the courthouse by a small squad of police officers.

But what did surprise them on this given day was the entrance of Martin Somers. Instead of the usual entrance of being dropped off in his limousine like most were accustomed to seeing from the crime lord another source of transportation was seen dropping him off on this given morning.

A source of transportation that had shocked everyone stationed outside of the courthouse. A source of transportation most in the city hoped to see him one day be driven away from the courthouse in. Seen being dropped off by a pair of police cruisers.

A scene that had made the crowd outside turn into a frenzy on sight before their frenzy spiraled out of control when Somers had started to make his way up the steps of the courthouse with a cane in his hand as he sported a noticeable limp.

A limp in the likes which none had ever seen coming from him. A limp that raised so many questions as to why. Why was he limping to the courthouse? Why was he escorted to the courthouse by the police force instead of by his own personal guards?

Did he make some kind of deal? And if so why was he still being prosecuted? So many questions that have lead up to this point. A point of no return for a small group of individuals.

" A man with a daughter. The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss…."

Suddenly with taking her eyes away from the jury before her eyes snapping her hand up Laurel points her right index finger at Martin Somers before as she takes her eyes away from the jury slowly Laurel turns her head to look over her shoulder at him to see him smirking from his seat as his attorney whispers something she can't hear in his ear.

" That man sitting right there Martin Somers was taking bribes from the Chinese triads to smuggle drugs into our city. And when Victor threatened to tell the police Martin Somers had him killed."

Snapping her head away from Martin Somers as she takes a deep breathe slowly Laurel turns to look at each member of the jury to see most staring directly at her while a few others stare off into the distance. A telltale sign that she had seen a few times before. A sign that those members of the jury had been persuaded by the convicted that it would be in their best interests to side with them.

Something that often happened inside of the city whenever a high member of society would be seen in court. A sign that showed how corrupted the city truly was. But despite it all she had continued to move on forward. Moved on forward believing the good of the hearts of everyone that would swear an oath on the jury. Even though she knew that it wouldn't lead to any good.

Especially if he had already gotten to them. Whether it was through a bribe or through fear. Fear of what might happen to their families if they decided to help bring justice inside of court through the next given days.

" Mr. Somers is very well connected and has friends in the District Attorney's office. Which is why if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death. If Somers is to get justice for his crimes then someone is gonna have to do it for them."

* * *

" Ms Lance!? Do you…."

With her eyes remaining glue forward as she walks through a pathway through the large crowd of reporters that has been provided to her by the local police with Oliver following by her side Laurel can't help the same questions that she had asked herself this morning from entering into her mind.

Questions of what indeed did happen last night? Why was Somers escorted to the courthouse by a small police force? Was he arrested last night by her father? And if so why would he risk doing something like that. He knew just as well as she did that without evidence pointing towards Somers that the charges would never stick. Even if he did it in order to protect her.

But that didn't stop another possibility from entering into her mind. The possibility that Somers could have been attacked the previous night. Afterall it made some sense to her. Especially after she had heard the news that something was happening at the docks by her father. An attack that surely must of been at the hands of one individual.

The same individual that seemed to have the same interests as her. Although they each walked down a different path. She had chosen to walk down the path of justice. To ensure justice would be served through the law while the other had chosen to take the law into his or her own hands.

Two different paths that seemed to always come at a crossroads. To always cross paths when a similar criminal interest would come onto their radars. A scenario she knew couldn't be a coincidence. It just couldn't be.

Afterall what would be the chances whenever she had showed interest in an criminal that the masked vigilante wouldn't be too far behind. And with this that brought up so many questions. Questions as to who is the vigalantee? Who is the mysterious Dark Archer?

Is it someone that she knows? And if it is then who could it be? Nobody in her life had come to mind that would resort to this. Resort to becoming an vigalantee. She knew many that wanted to make changes to the city. Changes for the good of the city. But not like this. Not to dress up every night to only kill off another crime lord.

An act that she knew one day would lead her to prosecute the mysterious archer one day inside of a courtroom. If it would get to that point that is. Afterall she did represent justice.

Justice that she knew would catch up to the mysterious archer one day. Whether it would come at the hands of her inside of a courtroom or something else. Endless possibilities from a shootout with the police or a crime lord taking them down.

But this still couldn't stop her from asking herself the question of who. Who could this mysterious archer be? There was however one name she knew she could cross off the list right away. A man that she knew wasn't the mysterious archer. Even if some others didn't want to believe the facts.

Afterall it was impossible for him to be this mysterious archer. She was always with him. Always with him when an attack had taken place. Had always been with him seeing a man that she knew wasn't capable of doing such a task. The task of taking a life.

The proof was there for all those to see. Especially from his eyes. A look in his eyes from the previous night that she would never forget. The look of so much pain. Pain that was slowly breaking her heart every passing second she had seen the look in his eyes. Pain she wished so badly to take away.

Pain that she knew he never wanted to inflict onto another again. Never wanted to see anyone that he ever cared about in pain ever again. Pain that he had brought back to himself the previous night when he had seen her in danger. Pain that he was willing to inflict onto himself if it meant protecting her.

An act she would never forget. Never judge him for what he had done. Never bring it up ever again. Especially if it meant reopening past wounds.

But this opened up another possibility. The possibility that maybe his past had followed him home. That perhaps someone that he had known from Lian Yu had followed him to Starling City.

It made perfect sense in her mind. The attacks only started after he had returned back home. Attacks that all seemed totally random. Random other than the names being targeted. Names everyone in the city knew.

As she feels her hand being gently squeezed snapping out of her thoughts slowly turning her head to the side Laurel looks over towards Oliver to see him looking at her with a look of concern across his face before as a smile forms across her face gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze just as they enter into the parking lot of the courthouse.

Within moments as she watches Oliver opening up the passenger's side door for her with her smile widening leaning over Laurel plants a kiss on his cheek before as she enters into the car out of the corner of her eye she watches Oliver slowly making his way around the car towards the driver's side door.

Reaching out as he touches the handle to the driver's side door suddenly Oliver comes to a complete stop when he feels his free arm being gently grabbed before in a sudden move Oliver snaps his head to look over his shoulder to only have his eyes widen slightly when he sees Quentin staring at him with a blank look across his face.

" Thank you for saving my daughter's life."

" Sir?"

" Make sure she gets home safe."

Frozen to his spot as he feels Quentin letting go of his arm Oliver can't help but stare at Quentin's retreating back before once he sees Quentin disappearing through the crowd slowly Oliver makes his way inside of the car to find Laurel staring at him with concern riddled across her face.

" Are you alright?"

Snapping out of his shocked state as a ghost smile comes across his face slowly Oliver gives Laurel a nod.

" I am now."

" What did he say to you?"

" He….he thanked me."

Suddenly as a look of shock comes across her face slowly looking over Oliver's shoulder as she looks back into the crowd to see her father slowly escorting Martin Somers down the courthouse steps and towards a police cruiser parked just in front of the courthouse a smile slowly starts to form across Laurel's face before moments later she watches the image of the courthouse gets smaller and smaller into the distance.

* * *

How could all of this have happened? These are the words echoing through the mind of Martin Somers as he stares out his window from his seat in the back of a police cruiser. The same words that have been echoing throughout his mind for the past hours as he thinks about the previous night.

A night that was suppose to take care of his problems. The problem of having to go into court. Of having to go on trial against a woman that was hellbent on putting him behind bars. Hellbent on ensuring justice would be delivered.

The same woman that he been ripping his defense to shreds. Ripping it to shreds making him look like a fool to everyone. Especially on this given day. A day where he had seen his attorneys panic from the evidence presented against him.

Especially from the new evidence that had been brought forward today. Evidence that showed how desperate he was to rid the world of her. The evidence of a few pictures from the scene at the safehouse.

Pictures that once were shown to the jury had made him sweat. Even if he had bought a few selected members of the jury. Pictures that showed his men had failed. Had failed in their attempt to murder Laurel Lance. Had failed to eliminate his greatest threat.

And for that he knew of the consequences from his actions. He knew what was to happen once he had crossed a certain line. A line that he knew better to cross. A line that had brought severe consequences.

Had brought him to go face to face with her. To go face to face against China White. One of the deadliest assassins in the world. A woman that he knew was still out there just waiting for him. Just waiting for the right time to strike. Just like she had done the previous night.

How she had taken out his personal guards with ease. How she had chased him throughout the docks. The docks that he had considered his own.

But on this given night they were no longer his docks. They belonged to her. And he was just merely passing through. He had just been lucky enough to live through the encounter instead of leaving the docks inside of a body bag.

An scenario that he had envisioned the moment that he had heard her voice over the radio. An scenerio that he would admit to being lucky that it was not meant to be. All thanks to an unlikely source.

Thanks to the same vigalantee that had attacked him just a day prior. The same vigalantee that had the same intention to kill him as she did. Only on this given night their egos wouldn't allow the other to take him. On this given night he had witnessed the two assassins fight against amongst each other with himself as the ultimate prize.

A prize that was not awarded on this given night thanks to another unlikely source. All thanks to Quentin Lance and his men. The very same man that he had sent men to dispose of his daughter. A daughter that he knew he truly and deeply cared for. Just by his body language showed what he had felt.

Body language that showed he wanted nothing more than to beat him within an inch of his life during his stay inside of the hospital a couple of hours ago. Displayed in his voice as he tried to break him down throughout the night.

A scene he never thought in his wildest dreams he would ever have to witness. Ever have to witness himself being a patient inside of an hospital. Never expected himself to be handcuffed to a hospital bed while a group of known officers were seated nearby questioning him about everything that had happened on that given night.

Questions he had to lie to knowing of the consequences if he were to tell the truth. Consequences of being charged for attempted murder. Charged with a crime that he wouldn't be able to buy his way out of. Wouldn't be able to go free.

Just like how he feels right now as he watches building one after another pass on by from his seat while a pair of eyes look towards him from the front seat of the cruiser. Eyes he could tell contained displeasure for the task that had been assigned to him. The task of looking over him.

Something he had demanded after the events that had taken place the night before. A demand that was met with a laugh from every police officer inside of the hospital before a call from out of state had forced the laughing to stop and the demand to be met.

Suddenly as he feels the cruiser coming to a complete stop without having anytime to react suddenly Martin Somers lets out groan as he feels his head smash against the steel window between the front of the cruiser and the back before as he reaches up to rub his head to find a few droplets of blood on his fingers in a sudden motion Somers snaps his head up to look towards the police officers in the front with an intense glare across his face.

" Cute."

As he sees the driver looking towards him with a grin across his face Somers can't help but stare directly at him as his glare intensifies before as he sees the driver giving his partner a low five reaching up Somers wipes some blood off his forehead.

" There's more where that came from. You should consider yourself lucky Mr Somers that we've been assigned to babysit you."

" He's right. You see Mr Somers my partner and I don't like to watch over pieces of trash like yourself. Especially ones that have attempted to murder one of our own. And that includes their family.

If we had our way then we wouldn't be having this conversation as we speak. Instead we would just give you a piece of your own medicine."

With his glare only intensifying by the second as he feels the cruiser moving forward once again reaching out Somers grabs a firm hold of the steel cage in front of himself as he sees the police officer in front of him grinning before suddenly as he feels the cruiser coming to a sudden halt with all of his strength Somers stops his head from hitting the steel cage by just mere centimeters.

" What the hell?"

Snapping his head up as he sees a familiar figure standing in the middle of the road Somers's eyes widen before mere moments later as he feels the cruiser reversing his eyes widen even more when in a sudden motion an arrow comes crashing through the windshield of the cruiser to hit the driver directly in the chest.

As he feels the cruiser's speed suddenly increasing unable to resist anymore Somers feels his body being sent backward to only feel his back striking against the back seat before as he hears the sound of a car horn from behind Somer's snaps his head around.

Without having time to react as he feels metal striking against metal from the two police cruisers colliding against each other suddenly Somers's body is snapped forward towards the front before the sound of his head smashing against the steel cage echoes throughout the cruiser.

Reaching up as he feels droplets of blood slowly making its way down his forehead gently Somers touches his forehead to only mere seconds later through dazed vision see his hand completely covered with blood as the sound of car doors opening echoes throughout the air.

As he hears the sound of gunfire taking place directly outside of the cruiser followed by the sound of screams with wobbly legs slowly Somers sits up to see the vigilante that has hunted him for the past few days cocking back an arrow to only fire it at a nearby officer within seconds Somers jumps up in surprise as he feels the cruiser rock from the impact of the deceased officer striking against the side of the cruiser before as he sees the archer snapping their head to look in his direction Somers's eyes widen.

Without giving The Dark Archer anytime to react as he sees the vigalantee slowly approaching snapping his body around in a sudden move as he lets out groans from his body hitting broken glass slowly Somers squeezes out the back window before moments later he lets out a scream as he feels his body smacking against the cold ground.

Gritting his teeth as he snaps his body up to only feel intense pain coming all across his body shaking his head in a sudden motion Somers starts to limp his way as fast as he can away from the police cruisers and towards a nearby alleyway.

Snapping his head around as he looks over his shoulder to see The Dark Archer slowly making their way over towards him with blood dripping down his face Somers picks up the pace before just as he nears the alleyway Somers lets out a scream as he feels an object penetrating through the lower part of his right leg.

Coming to a complete stop as he reaches down to grab a hold of the object suddenly Somers drops down to his knees as he lets out another scream when he feels a sharp object penetrating through the lower part of his left leg.

As he hears his screams echoing throughout the air as he slowly starts to crawl away down the alleyway Somers can't help but look over his shoulder with an absolute look of fear in his eyes as he sees The Dark Archer closing the distance between them before within moments as he feels the vigalantee grabbing a firm hold of the back of his neck suddenly Somers feels his head getting smashed to the ground causing the cut across his forehead to widen even more followed by another.

With his vision only getting darker as he feels his head being dropped to the ground slowly looking up Somers's eyes widen as he sees The Dark Archer slowly circling around him.

" What do you want from me!?"

As he sees The Dark Archer coming to a complete stop Somers can't help but stare at him before as he sees the vigalantee reaching into his hood Somers jumps up in surprise before a confused look comes across his face when he sees the vigalantee pulling out a small tape recorder from their hood to only watch them place the recorder down on a nearby trash can.

" Confess."

" What?"

Suddenly as he sees The Dark Archer in a sudden motion retrieve an arrow from their back to only cock the arrow in his direction a look of total fear comes across Somers's face.

" Confess!"

" Alright! Alright! I confess! I did it! I'm the one that ordered for Victor Nocenti to be killed! I'm the one that ordered the hit on Laurel Lance! I confess!"

As he sees The Dark Archer slowly lowering down the bow in their hand's Somers lets out a small sigh in relief before his eyes widen as he sees an arrow coming straight towards him.

* * *

Deathstroke….392,000 results….

Reaching up as she lets out a sigh slowly Thea rubs her eyes before mere seconds later as she blinks her eyes slowly Thea turns her attention back down towards her laptop's screen. A screen that she has been staring at for the past couple of hours.

A screen she has only wished would reveal a simple answer to her. The answer to who is Deathstroke? What is his real name?

A question that has remained on her mind for most of the night. Most of the night ever since she had heard the name. Had heard Oliver tell Laurel from the other side of their closed bedroom door what he had done to him.

A moment she wished she could forget. Forget about what she had heard was done to him. Wish that it had been all a dream.

But it did happen. One of her worst fears had indeed happened while he was away. The fear that he was indeed tortured by someone on Lian Yu. Tortured not by a man but a monster.

That was the way she had thought of the man named Deathstroke anyways. A monster due to what he had done. Had done things that no other human being would ever do.

A monster that she found to be surprisingly non existent. No matter what internet search engine she used. No matter how much she hoped to find just some kind of information that would lead to him it wasn't there.

No names under Deathstroke. No articles about the mysterious assassin. Something she found surprising after she had heard Oliver pour his heart out the night before. Pour his heart out to Laurel forcing her to go back to her bedroom when she couldn't take it anymore.

Something that only made her even more grateful for having Laurel in her life. For Laurel to be in Oliver's life. A woman that she knew would never hurt him. Not physically or mentally.

A woman that would always look out for not just him but her as well. Would always keep them safe not fearing the consequences from her actions. Something she would never forget.

She would never forget how she has defended her and Oliver so fiercely for the past couple of weeks from everyone that dared to get between them. Get between them trying to break up a bond the three of them have shared for years. A bond she truly believed could and would never be broken.

Especially now. Especially after everything that has happened since Oliver had returned back home. Returned back home to them. A moment neither would ever forget.

Letting out a sigh as she slowly reaches down Thea takes a deep breathe before just as she is about to type into her keyboard the sound of the loft's door opening causes her to look away from her laptop's screen and towards her open doorway.

Retracting her hands as she slowly slides off her bedroom bed making sure to close her laptop on the way taking a deep breathe slowly Thea makes her way out of her bedroom to only glance down towards the first level of the loft to see Laurel and Oliver inside of the kitchen talking.

As she sees Oliver with his back to her taking a deep breathe slowly Thea makes her way down the hallway before mere moments later as she descends down the stairs and towards their location Thea can't help her eyes from getting watery as she stares at Oliver.

Watery as his words from the previous night start to echo throughout her mind. Words that described so much pain. Pain in which she still couldn't possibly imagine. Pain she would make sure would never be inflicted upon him ever again.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she sees Laurel spotting her slowly Thea comes to a complete stop before mere moments later as she sees Oliver turning to look in her direction without giving him a chance to react in a sudden move Thea wraps her arms around Oliver as she buries her head into his shoulder.

" Thank you."

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys and gals! Hope everyone here has enjoyed the latest chapter. I've been getting some questions through private messaging and will answer them here. First in this story there will be no super powers. I hate to disappoint anyone but i'm going to make this as realistic as possible in terms of heroes/villains. I've personally haven't seen anything that resembled this yet and i'm gonna try my hardest to make it so. Secondly as far as what Oliver,Laurel,and Thea will be training when they start to go down the path of heroes that question will be answered in the next few chapters. From the last few chapters you can see where everyone's minds are at or are going. And third when it comes to my other stories that some have been waiting for they are being written. You don't need to worry there. However i'm working on finishing some of my other projects first that basically just need for me to do editing and writing a few scenes before they are done and ready to be upload. Once this is done then i will start other projects such as TSCC The War of the Three Colonies.**

 **Pootamis**


	28. The Vigilante strikes Again

No. Not this again. Please not again. These are the words running through the mind of Quentin Lance as he pulls his cruiser to a complete stop just behind a few other parked cruisers just a couple of miles away from the outskirts of The Glades.

Not again from the call he received over the radio. A call that he had received numerous times over the years. A call describing how a brutal attack had taken place in the Glades.

But not like this. Not a call describing how an ambush had taken place against his own. Against his own men. Men that he had assigned to watch over another. Watch over the very same man that was seen mere hours ago inside of a courtroom. The same man that was being put on trial by his own daughter.

A daughter that seemed to have the upperhand. The upper hand in assuring that this man would be put away behind bars. To have justice being served to everyone that he ever wronged in the past.

But not anymore. Not now. Now a new brand of justice had been served out today. A new brand of justice by an known source. By an unknown vigilante.

A brand of justice he couldn't agree with. A brand of justice that served no purpose in this world. In his opinion anyways.

An opinion that was shared with most in the police force. The opinion that this wasn't justice. This wasn't doing things the right way. Even if it did clean the scum off the streets.

No this was murder. Just like the other countless bodies that have been dished out by this mysterious archer. An archer that was still a complete mystery to everyone in Starling City. A complete mystery to him as to why.

Why are they doing this? What was there for them to gain? Questions that would echo throughout his mind every time he would sit by his desk staring down at sketches of the mysterious archer that had been named The Dark Archer by the press.

A named that lived up to the bill. Especially from their eyes. Eyes that displayed so much darkness. Eyes in which he had never seen before. Had never seen the cold look. A look that made a chill go up his spine.

A look he couldn't wait to see again. Couldn't wait to see again because this time he would ensure they wouldn't be able to do this ever again. Wouldn't be able to kill again. A look he was counting the seconds to see again. To see again to wipe it off their face and reveal them to the world.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he suddenly watches a swarm of news reporters coming into his view heading in his direction with a flick of his wrist Quentin undoes his seatbelt before moments later as he closes his car door with a thud Quentin raises his hand up blocking a few flashes from pictures being taken of himself as he sees other news reporters quickly shoving their cell phones and their other recording devices in his face.

" Detective Lance!? Detective Lance do you have any comment as to what has happened here this evening?"

" No comment."

Without giving the news reporters anytime to react slowly Quentin moves forward pushing through the crowd in the direction of the crime scene before moments later as he walks under the yellow police tape around the scene Quentin snaps his head to the side to look at a group of officers standing off in the corner talking amongst each other as he points his index finger at the news reporters that have followed him up to the police tape with a stern look coming across his face.

" Get them out of here! Now!"

" Yes sir."

Not bothering to look back as he slowly makes his way forward towards the crime scene in front of his eyes Quentin can't help his eyes from widening from the scene before him. The same scene he had come across the last couple of weeks.

The same blood soaked arrows found all around the scene. The same medical examiners at the scene hauling away countless body bags of the victims from today's latest crime. The same mysterious aura around the crime that had recently taken place.

Only this time it was different. This time it was personal. This time it wasn't criminals inside of the body bags. It wasn't men and women that had broken the law.

No this time it was some of his own. Some of his fellow police officers. Officers he had known for years. Officers that he had personally trained since their first day on the force. Whether it was by giving them friendly advice or riding with them out on their patrols.

Men that he had seen a bright future in police force for them. A future where one day one of them would take his spot. Take his spot as detective. Only he wished by then some changes would have happened to the city.

A city he was once proud to call his home. But he didn't feel this way anymore. Instead he didn't know what to think. Didn't know what to think of the crime filled city. Didn't know why he even stayed in the city for so long.

But in his heart he knew the answer. The answer to why he had stayed for so long. He had stayed for her. He had stayed in Starling City for Laurel. Stayed in the city with one purpose. One task always on his mind. The task of protecting her.

A task he forever thought he would have. To protect her from the crime lords that had taken over the city. To protect her from the outside world that seemed so cruel to him. Cruel enough to take away so much from him.

To take away his youngest daughter. To destroy his relationships with his remaining living loved ones. To cause a marriage to crumble apart. A marriage that had it's ups and downs in the past. But a marriage that had quickly become sour.

Sour enough to see his once loving wife leave him along with his eldest daughter to start a new life in a new city. A moment he would never forget. A moment he promised to never make again. To never have to relive that kind of pain ever again.

Instead he had thrown his focus to his job. Threw all his attention to the police force. A police force that had always been so kind to him. Kind enough to give him a job when most would pass on him.

Kind enough to keep him on the payroll when a hard case was thrown at his superiors. Superiors he had instantly come to respect for times they had defended him. Times from when they had shown discipline towards his actions. Actions he would soon correct much like some of the men that had fallen today.

Men that he had seen so much of himself in during their first years on the force. Men with the same sense of justice within themselves. Much like himself when he had first put on the uniform.

The same code of honor of wanting to take down every criminal that would stand before them. Much like how he is to this day. Even if they didn't do it by the book. Another trait he had seen before he had quickly steered them down the right path. The path of becoming a successful officer on the force.

Officers that he was happy to call some of the finest young men he had ever seen on the force. But not anymore. He would no longer be able to give them advice. He would no longer be able to watch them grow as police officers.

Now all he could do was seek justice for them. Seek justice for their families. But to do that he would have to find them. He would have to find The Dark Archer. He just hoped his former co workers would help him once last time. Would help lead him to finding the mysterious archer.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he comes to a stop to look down a small alleyway where a group of police officers are gathered around a body bag on the ground with Lucas included among the group slowly Quentin makes his way over towards them before as he sees a blood trail on the ground suddenly Quentin comes to a complete stop to follow the blood trail with his eyes.

As he follows the blood trail to see it leading to a nearby police cruiser that looked like it has seen better days turning on his heels slowly Quentin makes his way over towards the cruiser before after a few moments as he comes to a stop at the driver's side slowly Quentin pokes his head inside to take a look around.

Glancing around the cruiser as he looks down towards the driver's seat to see a noticeable hole going through the seat suddenly Quentin's eyes widen slightly as he imagines how it had taken place. How the hole had come to be.

The image of the mysterious archer cocking back an arrow from a distance before the arrow had made it's way through the officer's body. The image of his body going limp and his foot to slam on the gas enabling the car to reverse at full speed into an incoming cruiser.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he looks away from the driver's seat to look towards the windshield of the cruiser to find a small hole that looked as though it would be small enough for an arrow to fit through slowly Quentin lets out a sigh before in a sudden motion Quentin retracts his head from inside of the cruiser to only make his way slowly towards the back of the cruiser.

Coming to a complete stop as he looks down towards the trunk of the cruiser to see a blood trail going up the trunk to the inside of the cruiser a curious look comes across Quentin's face before just as he puts his hand down on the trunk another image pops into his mind.

An image of Martin Somers crawling out of the cruiser. The image of his hands being sliced up by the broken shards of once the back window of the cruiser. Shards of glass he can hear crunching beneath his boots.

The image of Martin Somers sliding down the trunk leaving traces of his blood behind as The Dark Archer slowly approached him. The image of a terrified Somers running away from the cruiser leaving a blood trail behind himself.

The same blood trail that he now follows with his eyes to see it leading to the group of police officers in the alleyway. The place where it had been reported he had been found in. The final resting place of Martin Somers.

An old rundown alleyway that would forever be remembered now for being the place a crime lord had been taken down. A place where a sense of justice had been delivered. The alleyway where justice had been delivered.

Delivered for all those to see. For all those that had been wronged by Martin Somers. Wronged by his men. Families that had lost their loved ones to the crime lord. But not anymore. Justice had been served.

Only this time it was done by an unlikely source. Been served by the mysterious vigilante instead of by Laurel Lance. A woman that was becoming so popular to the public. Not just from her relationship with Oliver Queen but by her fighting spirit. By her own sense of justice.

Retracting his hand from the trunk with a blank look across his face slowly Quentin moves away from the police cruiser to make his way towards the alleyway before mere moments later as he comes to a stop next to Lucas looking down Quentin can't help but smirk as he sees the face of Martin Somers from inside of the body bag to only hear the sound of the medical examiner slowly zipping up the body bag.

" You were right."

Taking his eyes away from the body bag as he sees Lucas glancing over in his direction Quentin can't help but raise his eyebrow towards him.

" This isn't justice. This was murder. Even they would agree with us if they were still here. We need to get justice for our fallen brothers and their families."

" And we will. We'll catch this son of a…."

" Detectives? I've got something."

Turning away from Lucas as he looks off into the alleyway to see a group of police officers looking up towards a nearby fire escape hanging from one of the nearby buildings slowly Quentin turns his head to look where they are looking before his eyes widen when he sees it.

A small recorder hanging down from the fire escape. A recorder from the looks if it has some kind of handwriting on the outside of it.

Without hesitating for a single moment as he slowly makes his way over towards the fire escape to see one of the police officers climbing up the ladder to retrieve the recorder as he looks down towards him with a simple nod Quentin watches the officer grab a hold of the recorder before mere seconds later as he catches the recorder in his hand a curious look comes across the face of Quentin Lance when he sees a listen to me note across the top of the recorder.

Glancing to his side as he sees Lucas looking down towards the recorder in his hand with the same look of curiosity across his face with a flick of his thumb Quentin presses down on the play button on the recorder.

" Alright! Alright! I confess! I did it! I'm the one that ordered for Victor Nocenti to be killed! I'm the one that ordered the hit on Laurel Lance! I confess…."

As he listens to the sound of static echoing from the radio before the sound of what he deemed to be an arrow soaring through the air in a sudden move Quentin stops the recorder before with a flick of his wrist Quentin tosses the recorder to a nearby police officer.

" Check this for prints."

Receiving a nod as he slowly watches the police officer walking away followed by a few others out of the alleyway and off into the distance towards a few parked police cruisers off into the distance Quentin can't help but get lost into deep thought as the question of what is going on echoes through his mind.

* * *

" In other news what was deemed to be the greatest comeback in sports history…."

Turning her attention away from the television screen as she looks over towards the kitchen from her spot on the couch a bright smile forms across the face of Thea when she sees a scene that would always bring a smile to her face.

A scene she hoped to see more of in the future. The scene of her older brother standing close by what she believed to be her future sister in law as she cooks dinner for the three of them.

A scene that had been happening alot lately. But a scene that would always bring a smile to her face. Just like on this given night. A night that seemed just like old times.

No mentions of what happened the night before. No mentions of the name Deathstroke. Not even a mention about Lian Yu. Instead they were filled with laughs.

Laughs from what had transpired inside of the kitchen a mere half an hour ago. The scene of a small food fight taking place. A food fight that she had instantly watched her older brother and future sister in law be instantly dosed with numerous ingredients they were using to make homemade pizza across each other's clothing.

An result that was still on display as she looks towards them now to see her clothing stained with tomato sauce. To see traces of sauce still across their faces. The sauce that still remained anyways while they would sneak in kisses when they thought she wasn't looking.

Something that would always make her let out a silent giggle as she would think back to the times similar situations had occurred. Situations they would do something like this. Especially when it was just the three of them inside of the mansion's kitchen.

A kitchen that was considered to be massive to anyone that would step foot inside. A kitchen that held every type of food anyone could think of. Something that would always stir up trouble when they were left in the mansion all alone. All alone to cause havoc to the kitchen.

To cause havoc to the inside of the kitchen. Something that was never intended to do every time they would enter into the kitchen to cook a meal but it still didn't help from the same result occurring. The same result of them having to clean up their mess after one of their trips into the kitchen. Have to clean up their mess after they had been caught by the head maid Raisa one faithful night.

A memory neither of them would ever forget. Never forget the stern talk she had with them about what had transpired inside of the kitchen. A talk that ended up with her watching over them as they cleaned the kitchen.

Something that had followed them to this day. Well on most nights anyways. They did also like to have fun after all. Especially on this given night.

A night she hoped to see many more of. Hoped to see many more nights with her family. Hoped to witness maybe an addition added to their small family one day.

An image that only makes her smile widen as she pictures Laurel holding a small baby girl in her arms while Oliver stands close by holding her tight. Pictures seeing her future niece or nephew taking their first steps throughout the loft and towards their waiting parents.

Imagines them standing over a baby crib watching their child sleeping with smiles across their faces. Images that only makes her smile widen of the thoughts before she is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Laurel letting out a chuckle.

As he looks over into the living room to see Thea staring in his direction with the biggest smile across her face Oliver can't help but smile back at her as he gently wraps his arms around Laurel from behind earning him a smile from her before as he sees Thea turning her head back forward to look back towards the television screen slowly Oliver looks down to see Laurel staring up at him with a bright smile across her face.

A smile he always loved to see across her face. A smile that would always brighten his mood like he knew it did for everyone else once seen by the masses. The same smile he would wake up to every morning.

With his eyes locked with her own slowly leaning down Oliver presses his lips to Laurel's own for a gentle kiss as he feels her hand gently guiding his head down closer to her own before seconds later he feels her breaking off the kiss to continue her task on the counter.

Unable to take his eyes away as he gently lays his head down on her shoulder Oliver can't help his smile from widening as he hears Laurel letting out a happy moan before he gently feels her resting her head against his own.

A smile that only widens as he replays what he had seen just hours ago inside of his mind. Replays what had occurred inside of the courtroom.

How for the first time he got to see her in action. See her in action doing what he knew she did best. Dishing out her own brand of justice. Dishing out justice for her clients. Just like how she had done on this given day.

A day he couldn't be even more proud of her. Proud from seeing her go to work against one of the city's biggest crime lords. Go to work against his defenses. Defenses that seemed to crumble from the evidence that she had displayed. Defenses that left the accused on this day to scramble. A clear sign in his mind that she had won.

She had won the case pending any unseen circumstances. Circumstances from unknown sources looking to get the crime lord off the hook. Sources such as the district attorney. A man that was described to him by Laurel as being corrupt. A man that had been bought. Although it was never proven.

A job that he was told was one of her future goals. To be able to replace the corrupted official. To be able to make real differences in the city. Much like she was attempting to do at this given moment.

A moment where they knew the deck was stacked against her. A moment where the odds were not in her favor. Wouldn't be on equal playing field until something was done about the corrupt official.

But then another side of her liked the challenge that was presented to her. Liked the challenge of having to go to war against the criminal under world with a stacked deck on their side. It would only make the moment sweeter in her mind.

Sweeter when she would win a court case. Sweeter when she would see the look on each criminal's face when they would be hauled away.

A moment she couldn't wait to see across another's face. Couldn't wait to see the look across the face of Martin Somers as he would be hauled away off to prison. Even with the odds that seemed once in his favor.

Odds that went out the window as she went to work with extra motivation. Extra motivation from a few individuals sitting in a few rows back from her court room table. Extra motivation from Emily and Oliver.

Motivation to bring justice to Emily. Bring justice to the Nocenti family. To bring her father's killer to justice. Even if he didn't pull the trigger.

Motivation for the events that had taken place the night before. Motivation for the danger that she and what she considered her family were put into. Danger from having a hit being placed on her head by Martin Somers himself.

An event she would make sure he wouldn't get away with. Wouldn't get away with what he had attempted to do. Get away with everything he had already done.

" We go live now to our correspondent…."

Snapping out of her thoughts as she looks into the living room to see a breaking news headline coming across the top of the television screen a curious look comes across Laurel's face before she glances up to see the same look coming across Oliver's face.

" Thank you Mason. I'm standing just outside what used to be once a quiet street corner to a few locals in the area but not anymore. Not after what has happened on this faithful day. A day no one in Starling City will ever forget.

Just mere hours after appearing in court it has been confirmed that Martin Somers along with a handful of law enforcement officers have been found killed. The culprit behind these murders is still unknown but my sources have told me that this attack was indeed at the hands of the mysterious vigalantee that has slowly brought fear and terror into Starling City known as The Dark Archer.

Again i'm reporting that Martin Somers has been found murdered. You will receive more details as we get them. I'm…."

As they watch the television screen going dark with only the sound of the television remote being placed on a nearby table echoing throughout the rooms slowly turning their heads Oliver and Laurel look over towards each other with looks of shock across their faces.

 **Author Notes: Hey everyone. Here is an early update for everyone. I'm gonna try to get in another chapter in for this story this week so keep your fingers crossed. For now if the next chapter doesn't come out until next week or the following week is i'm going to try to complete another story of mine in DBZ The Rise of a Super Saiyan. For everyone that has waited patiently things will be picking up big time in the next chapter for everyone in the story. I'm also looking to hear from you readers what you think about each of the characters in the story. What you like about them. What you dislike about them. All feedback is apperciated.**

 **Pootamis**


	29. Tamming a Wild Cat

" Where are we? Why did you bring us here Speedy? This isn't exactly a safe neighborhood."

Not safe an understatement in the mind of Laurel Lance from the scenery all around her. A scenery that screamed out crime. A part of The Glades that nobody dared to venture into. A part that was known for high crime activity.

So that begged the question as to why they were in this part of the city at this given moment? Something she had been racking over in her mind as she followed after Thea through the city and to this part of town.

A place she never dared not venture into. Not alone anyways. Especially now. Especially since her face along with the other members of her family would be easily recognized in this part of the city. Something she knew would brew trouble instantly for them.

But not only this but a certain other figure was also on her mind. A figure that was still a mystery to her. A figure that was causing so much panic in the city. From the crime lords of the city to even the citizens that called Starling City their home.

The vigilante. The Dark Archer. Whatever you wanted to call them. The reason for so much panic in the city. Known as a hero to some. But for others it was the exact opposite. Instead they were known as a murder.

A man or woman that was taking the law into their own hands. An act that was causing more harm than good in her eyes. Especially since when she was about to achieve a breakthrough the right way just over a week ago.

Was about to achieve something nobody thought was ever possible. About to achieve true justice. About to ensure that one of the most corrupt individuals would spend the rest of his days behind bars. A moment she knew would have brought true changes to the city.

A moment that would make every criminal in the city think twice about committing a crime. Make them think twice about breaking the law.

But it was not meant to be. Instead they had showed up. Instead the mysterious vigalantee had once again taken matters into their own hands. Had once again caused an unimaginable incident to take place.

An incident that in which could only been seen through the countless horror movies she had watches in the past. Only this time it had been different. This time it wasn't only a crime lord that had fallen before them. This time it came with the price of the lives of a few police officers.

Officers with families. Officers with clean records. Good men and women that only seeked to do justice. Much like she did. Officers that were only doing their jobs to only receive their ends at the hands of the vigilante.

A violent end only suitable for the corrupt. But not for them. Instead they had been casualties on that given day. Casualties of war. War that had been taking place inside of the city for years like countless others.

Only this time things were proving to be different. This time their deaths would be avenged. That was the word that had been going around the city. Word that a massive manhunt for the mysterious archer was about to take place.

An drastic event in the minds of some in the city. While others didn't think this way at all. Didn't think the move was drastic at all. Instead thought it was something that needed to be done. Needed to be done to ensure the safety on the citizens of the city. Especially from the higher ups that were looking to save face in these dark times.

Dark times such as these. Streets filled with nothing but crime. Robberies and muggings taking place around every street and alleyway daily like clockwork. Missing persons reports being filled with every passing day. Families being slowly torn apart. Streets getting littered with the homeless.

Just like this street. A street that showed so much already. A street that once showed a peaceful neighborhood. But no longer. Instead it displayed the exact opposite.

Once beautiful homes now showing signs of multiple break ins with no attempt by the previous owners to restore their home. Gang signs and graffiti spray painted across each and every wall as far as the eye could see. Broken down street lights and stop signs displaying no sign of any authority nearby.

" Well after everything that has been going on for the last couple of weeks, I figured it was time we learned how to defend ourselves. And i mean truly defend ourselves. Especially if this Dark Archer character is still at large just hunting down random people.

So after doing hours of research and extensive background checking, I found this place."

Without turning her eyes away from Laurel for a single second as she extends her right index finger out to point towards a nearby building slowly Thea watches Laurel turn to look towards the building before after a few moments Thea can't help but do the same.

" Wildcat Gym? What exactly kind of gym is this? It doesn't look like much."

" Exactly. Just take a look at the place. It provides us the perfect cover for us to get some combat training. Think about it. None of us will be pestered by the media here since this would be the last place they would ever think to look. This place is secure and we wouldn't need to worry about any outside distractions in here."

Taking her eyes away from the gym as a smile forms across her face slowly Laurel looks back over towards Thea to see her doing the same before her smile widens even more when she sees out of the corner of her eye Oliver nodding his head as he looks over towards the gym with a smile across his face.

" You really thought all of this out didn't you?"

" Yep. I thought it was time we fight fire with fire whenever the situation called for it. Just like trouble has been finding us for the past couple of weeks. Even though we have already taken some precautions in that regard, I still think each of us should learn some kind of combat style so we can defend ourselves.

Besides if this place doesn't measure up to our expectations then there is always plan b. Although let's hope it doesn't come to that."

" And this mysterious plan of yours was what exactly?"

" Well i was going to suggest that we hire some personal trainers for ourselves. I was thinking that we could have a personal yoga trainer for ourselves while Ollie could work with Diggle. Since he is ex military from what he's told Ollie then i'm sure he wouldn't have any problem in helping train him in some form of combat.

But as i thought about it that plan would totally blow up in my face. Knowing Ollie whenever he would see you doing some sort of yoga stretch he would get distracted causing the whole thing to unravel quickly. And don't you even defy it Ollie."

Without having any chance to react as she hears Oliver and Laurel letting out a small laugh slowly Thea crosses her arms over her chest before as she hears their laughter dying down Thea let's out a small huff.

" Well she's got me there. I would get constantly distracted by watching your cute butt."

" I do have a cute butt don't i?"

" The best."

As a bright smile forms across her face leaning forward Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss before seconds later as she feels herself getting lost into the kiss Laurel pulls away to look towards Thea when she hears her clearing her throat.

" Hey! If you're finished save the lovey dovey stuff for behind closed doors. We've got work to do."

Letting out a small laugh as they see a glare coming across Thea's face Oliver and Laurel raise their free hands up in mock surrender before moments later as they see Thea walking past them in the direction of the gym slowly they follow after her.

" Alright we're coming Speedy. But before we go inside i think it would be best for you to tell us everything that you found out about this place. Afterall it's like i said before. This isn't the safest of neighborhoods."

" To be honest there wasn't much to be told about this place. From what i've seen the gym is owned by some guy named Ted Grant. He's some sort of ex boxer or something. Anyways from what i've gathered after he hung up his gloves he opened up this place. I guess he wanted to pass down his knowledge to others. That's what i'm guessing anyways. He was a pretty good boxer from what his record was telling me."

Within mere moments as they see Thea entering into the gym slowly Oliver and Laurel follow after her before as they hear the sound of the gym's doors closing behind them a confused look comes across their faces from what they see.

A gym that seemed as though it had been abandoned. Off into the far corner of the room punching bags one after another are seen lined up with traces of dust across them. In the middle of the room a large boxing ring could be found with the same traces that it hadn't been used for sparing in a long time.

A scene that made their confusion only deepen as they stare around at the inside of the room. But confusion however they knew deep down they shouldn't be having. Shouldn't be having due to where the gym was located. Located in a part of town that nobody dared to adventure off into.

Which only made the question of why here enter into their minds. Why would he decide to open a gym out in this part of the city? Why would he choose to open an establishment in the most dangerous parts of the city?

Did this place hold a special meaning to him? It must have in order for him to open shop in a place like this. Was he one of the very few citizens that decided to remain living in this side of the city. Or was it something else.

So many questions entering throughout their minds making it so they are unaware of a figure staring directly at them from a side room off in the corner of the room.

" Well this is promising."

Snapping her head to the side as she sees Laurel staring towards her with a grin across her face letting out a huff Thea sends a glare her way before she looks back forward towards the ring.

" Well you got to give it to her. This place does provide the perfect cover for us."

" Exactly!"

" But this place does look as though it's been abandoned. Are you sure that this place is even still open?"

" I'm sure. Well…."

" Well what?"

" Well when i did an internet search about finding us possible gyms inside of the city to take a look at the only thing that i could find on this place was an outdated website with only the address and business hours posted on the website."

Letting out a sigh as she looks over towards Thea slowly Laurel shakes her head before the sound coming from the corner of the room causes her to look away from Thea and over towards the corner to see what she deemed to be a figure standing in the shadows.

" Can i help you?"

" Is your name Ted Grant? The owner of Wildcat Gym?"

" That depends what your intentions are Ms Lance."

" You know my name?"

" That's right. I never forget a face. Especially since your face has been plastered across every news station around the city along with the two standing beside you. Now i ask again what are you doing here in my establishment?"

" If you know who we are then we can just cut straight to the chase. We're looking for a place to receive proper training to use in order to defend ourselves when we need to. My little sister's idea. As you might have guessed this is our first stop since it would provide the perfect cover for us in terms of the media and any unwanted guests getting in the way."

" I see. And this sister of yours. I was under the assumption that she was dead."

Glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver briefly closing his eye gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze before she looks back over towards Ted seeing him glancing back and forth between her and Oliver.

" The sister that you are referring to was lost out to sea. However in this case, I was referring to the young lady that is standing beside me."

" And what makes you think that i'm willing to train your little group?"

" Well for starters from the looks of it you could use the business."

" Money isn't everything. There is more important things in life than money. Especially to me."

" I can agree with that statement. There is a lot more important things in life than money. However think of this as a business deal. We're looking to get proper training so we can defend ourselves whenever a situation arises. And if you have seen the news recently then you know we can use all the help we can get in that regard. You will be well compensated for your teachings. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

" No deal. Don't come around here again. I don't need to be wasting my time with the likes of you three."

With her eyes go as wide as saucers as she sees Ted turning around to enter into a nearby side room shaking her head Laurel slowly leads Oliver towards the entrance doors before as she reaches the entrance doors a confused look comes across the face of Laurel as she looks over her shoulder to see Thea unwavering staring intensely at Ted's retreating form.

" Speedy? Let's go. I've seen a lost cause when i see one."

" Just a second. Hey you! What's the matter!? Don't think you can do it anymore!?"

As she sees Ted coming to a complete stop to look over his shoulder in her direction slowly Thea crosses her arms over her chest as a grin forms across her face.

" I think, I know what all of this is about. I don't think you have a problem with any of us. I think the problem here is you. You don't think you could do it. Afterall your gym just radiates the fear that you're trying to mask from everyone."

" Afraid? You think that i'm afraid of you? No that's where you are wrong. I'm afraid of what i'll do to you little girl. Now run on home. This isn't the place for you."

" That's where you are wrong Mr Grant. I think this is the perfect place for us."

" Is that so?"

" I know so."

" Then let's find out."

Without taking her eyes away from Ted for a single second as she sees him re emerging into the room that she is in to only disappear around the corner in a nearby room a confused look comes across Thea's face before suddenly as she sees Ted emerging out of the room with a pair of boxing gloves along with a piece of protective head gear Thea's eyes widen as she glances over her shoulder at Oliver and Laurel to see the same reactions across their faces.

Suddenly without having anytime to react Thea let's out a small groan as she catches the boxing gloves in her hands followed by the head gear before as she glances down towards the boxing gloves in her hands slowly Thea looks up to see Ted putting on a set of boxing gloves as he approaches the ring.

" Alright let's find out if you're just all bark or not. Get in the ring."

As she sees Ted jumping up onto the apron to only witness him moments later duck through the ring ropes glancing over her shoulder as she sees Laurel and Oliver approaching her taking a deep breathe slowly reaching out Thea puts on one of the boxing gloves with the help of Laurel followed by the other as the sound of Ted throwing a couple of practice jabs inside of the ring echoes through the gym.

" Let's go princess. I don't got all day."

Glancing up as she sees Ted throwing right jabs at high speed slowly Thea gulps her throat before as she turns her head back to grab the headgear from Laurel the sound of a loud bang echoes throughout the room causing Thea and Laurel to suddenly snap their heads to look towards the ring.

Suddenly as she sees Oliver entering into the ring dropping the head gear into Thea's hands quickly Laurel climbs up onto the apron as she sees Oliver approaching Ted.

" Ollie?"

With a grin forming across his face as he sees Oliver coming to a complete stop to glance over his shoulder towards a concerned looking Laurel on the apron of the ring suddenly Ted let's out a loud whistle causing them to snap their heads towards him.

" So you want the first round? Fine by me. I was expecting to face the little chiwawa with all the bark first but i'll settle for the protective older brother instead."

" Ollie? Ollie don't…."

" You should really listen to her. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours now would we."

Taking his eyes away from Grant as he sees Laurel glancing back and forth between them slowly Oliver makes eye contact with her before seconds later as he hears her letting out a sigh Oliver watches Laurel give him the slightest of nods as she gets down from the ring apron and down to the ground to stand next to Thea.

Slowly turning back forward as he sees Ted looking towards him with a grin plastered across his face Oliver can't help but do the same as he slowly cracks his neck.

" Wildcat huh? Let's put that name to the test."

With his grin only intensifying as he slowly gets into his boxing stance to only see Oliver just staring towards him with intensity radiating from his eyes in a sudden move rearing back Ted sends a right jab his direction to only feel himself hitting nothing but air as he sees Oliver moving his head in the opposite direction.

Rearing back once again as he sends another jab followed by another that continues to hit nothing but air from Oliver's constant dodging attempts suddenly Ted switches tactics hoping to catch him by surprise by throwing jabs with his other hand to receive the same result as he presses on forward towards Oliver.

As he sees the next jab coming in his direction in a sudden move side stepping to the side Oliver sends a vicious strike to Ted's stomach forcing the former boxer to suddenly lose focus for a split second before without giving him a chance to react Oliver sends a vicious strike that connects across Ted's face causing the former boxer to stumble backwards a few feet.

Regaining his footing as he feels some blood forming inside of his mouth rearing back Ted spits a small amount of blood down a few feet away on the ring before as he looks back up to see Oliver staring towards him with a blank look across his face Ted can't help but grin in his direction.

" A challenge. I like that."

Taking a deep breathe as he slowly gets into his boxing stance to see Oliver unwavering from his spot with lightening fast speed Ted sends a right hook in Oliver's direction to only seconds later have his eyes widen when he feels himself hitting nothing but air.

Without giving him a chance to react as he switches up hands once again to send a series of left jabs in Oliver's direction to hit nothing but air Ted lets out a disgruntled sigh before mere seconds later as he sends a right hook that misses his target completely Ted is forced to grit his teeth as he feels a vicious strike landing against his side followed by another.

Continuing his onslaught as he sends vicious strike one after another into Ted's side to see the former boxer flinch from every blow that lands across his side as he tries to block the strikes to no prevail suddenly Oliver feels himself hitting nothing but air as he sees Ted leaping back a couple of feet.

Charging forward as he sends a combination of jabs towards Oliver that hits nothing but air the glare across Ted's face intensifies before slowly as he sees Oliver back peddling towards one of the ring posts a mere ghost smile comes across Ted's face.

As she sees the fight inside of the ring caminsing once again with Oliver with the advantage Laurel can't help the smile that comes across her face as for a brief second she glances over to her side to see Thea with the same smile across her face before as she turns her head back forward towards the ring the smile across her face vanishes and her eyes go wide when she sees Oliver back peddling near a ring post as Ted continues to send series of strikes in his direction that seem to be getting closer to landing.

" Oliver!?"

Keeping his attention on Ted as he feels his back hitting the ring post as Ted sends another jab in his direction in a sudden move Oliver snaps his head just in time to avoid the incoming strike followed by another.

With her eyes going wide as she sees Oliver continuing to dodge jab after jab being sent his way by Ted despite being cornered against the ring post Laurel can't help but stare at the scene in total shock before as she feels her hand being gently grabbed Laurel snaps out of her shocked state to glance over towards Thea to see her staring towards the ring with a smile slowly forming across her face.

As he sees Ted continuing to send jab one after another in his direction that seem to only be getting quicker by the second Oliver continues to keep his head constantly in motion dodging every single strike coming in his direction before as he sees Ted throwing his body into his next punch in a sudden move Oliver side steps to the side causing Ted's right hook to go over his head before as he hears Ted's back striking against the ring post without giving him a chance to react Oliver sends a right hook of his own that connects directly to Ted's jaw causing his body to slide down the ring post.

Leaping back a few feet as he sees Ted slowly rising to his knees raising up his hands Oliver gets into a fighting stance before slowly Oliver watches Ted reach up to wipe some blood off his busted lip.

" Well done. Good stance. Better control than i've seen on most."

Lowering down his hands as he sees Ted looking back towards him with a smile coming across his face slowly walking over Oliver extends a hand out towards Ted to only feel his hand being grabbed within moments before tugging back Oliver helps Ted rise up to his feet as the sound of clapping from down below echoes throughout the room.

Letting go of Ted's hand as he looks down to see Laurel and Thea smiling up towards him as they continue to clap their hands with a smile coming across his face slowly Oliver bows his head down towards them earning him a small laugh from the girls before within moments as he sees Laurel sliding under the ring ropes slowly Oliver makes his way over towards her to only feel himself being brought into a deep kiss by Laurel.

As he feels Laurel wrapping her arms around his neck slowly Oliver wraps his arms gently around her waist earning him a small giggle before seconds later as he feels Laurel breaking off the kiss out of the corner of his eye Oliver watches Laurel lean her head down to rest close to his ear.

" I want you so bad."

Leaning her head back as she sees Oliver looking directly at her with a smile across his face Laurel can't help but do the same before slowly as she leans forward the sound of someone clearing their throat from a short distance away causes her to suddenly stop to turn her head to the source to see Thea standing nearby with a smile across her face as she shakes her head.

" I'm guessing it's a movie theatre night for me isn't it? You know so you can spend a long night with your Rocky Balboa."

As she sees a massive blush coming across Laurel's face slowly Thea shakes her head before she looks over towards Ted to see him pulling off his boxing gloves.

" Sorry about that. They tend to do that alot."

" It's fine. However i do have some questions. Starting with where did you receive your training?"

Suddenly as she sees the smile across his face vanish slowly Laurel follows Oliver eyes to look at Ted to see him glancing back and forth between them.

" Your footwork. Your tactics. Although i've seen it happen to others before you were baiting me to go on the offensive while you were just waiting for an opening to present itself to you. It shows that you have had some sort of training."

" I was stranded on an island for five years. I had to learn how to defend myself from everything that lurked on the island. Otherwise i wouldn't have survived."

" Fair enough. Now about training here what do you expect to learn from me exactly? You weren't giving me your all…."

" Neither were you. You were holding back too."

Rearing back as he throws his boxing gloves out of the ring slowly Ted nods his head as a grin forms across his face.

" Indeed i was. From what i've seen you don't have much to learn. However if you are serious about wanting to learn how to defend yourselves then i won't turn you away. I originally opened this gym to help anyone that needed to let off some steam on something other than others. To in a sense help give them a sense of direction."

" So you used this place as some sort of therapy center?"

" I guess you could say that. In the bigger picture yes. But it was also a means for citizens of the city such as yourselves to learn how to defend themselves. From what i could tell you each could use it."

" What do you mean? From what we say Ollie totally kicked your ass in there."

" I wasn't referring to Oliver. I was referring to you and Laurel. Let me see if i've got this right. I assume since her father is an known police officer in the city Ms Lance has been taught some forms of combat by her father as a means to defend herself. Maybe some self defense classes as well due to her line of work.

You on the other hand i'm guessing have never thrown a punch before in your life. Although you have the heart and would have gotten in the ring with me to show it when you were putting on your boxing gloves, I noticed your hands were shaking. Anyone with some sort of training wouldn't show this.

Are my theories correct?"

Glancing to his side as he sees Thea nodding her head Ted returns the nod before he looks back over towards Oliver and Laurel.

" That's what i thought. I have no problem in you training here in my gym. I'll even teach you everything that i know. But if we do this there is no turning back. There is no half assing this. I expect one hundred percent effort out of each of you and nothing else. Can you agree to these terms?"

Looking around the ring as he sees everyone in the ring nodding their head towards him as a smile forms across his face Ted returns the nod before slowly he makes his way over towards the ring ropes to only stop just as he is about to go through the ropes.

" Good. We will start your training tomorrow. Starting at seven o'clock sharp tomorrow night."

Without having any chance to react as they see Ted stepping through the ring ropes to only see his retreating form go out of sight through a nearby side room slowly Laurel leads Oliver out of the ring with Thea following after them before mere moments later as they exit out of the gym the sound of a cell phone going off causes Laurel to look away from their parked car and towards Oliver's pocket.

Reaching back as he retrieves his cellphone from his back pocket to find an unknown number across the caller id with a flick of his thumb Oliver snaps open his cell phone before slowly he brings it up to his ear.

" Hello?"

" Hello Oliver."

Looking away from their parked car as he looks over towards Laurel to see him looking towards him with a curious look across his face slowly Oliver nods his head towards the cellphone before within moments as he sees Laurel leaning over Oliver brings the phone closer to her.

* * *

" So let me get this straight. Mom wants you to meet her at Queen Consolidated tomorrow to discuss business involving the company? Nothing else?"

Placing his drink down on the kitchen counter as he looks over towards Thea to see her looking directly towards him from the living room slowly Oliver gives her a nod as he feels Laurel gently placing a small bag of ice down on his bruised knuckles.

" It looks that way."

" I don't buy it. There's always something else when it comes to mom."

" Normally i would agree with you on this but your mother doesn't have any leg to stand on. According to your father's will in the event of his death Queen Consolidated's stocks were to be divided among the Queen family with each of you getting a large number of shares. In fact from what my understanding is Oliver owns fifty one percent of Queen Consolidated's stocks and he is the rightful heir to take control of the company if he so chose so."

" So what do you think i should do?"

" I think that you should hear her out. If something happens that makes you feel uncomfortable then you can always leave. But i think it would be best that you meet up with her. Especially if it involves your father's company.

I do think however that you should bring Thea along with Mr Diggle with you to these meetings. You're mother can be manipulative in terms of getting what she wants."

" Alright then it's settled. Tomorrow Ollie and i will take a class field trip to Queen Consolidated. I'll report everything that happens during the meeting to you after principle Lance."

As she sees Thea giving her a salute Laurel raises an eyebrow towards her before she watches Thea slowly make her way out of the living room and towards the loft's door.

" I'm gonna go catch a late night showing."

Suppressing a laugh as she sees Thea giving her a wink Laurel can't help but smile towards her before as the sound of the loft door closing behind her echoes throughout the loft slowly Laurel turns her attention over towards Oliver.

" So we've got the whole loft to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

" Oh i can think of a few things."


	30. Queen Consolidated

Queen Consolidated. One of the most wealthiest and most powerful organizations in the entire world. A place where dreams would come true. That was what he saw anyways from one of the many advertisements throughout the city. A cheap rip off in his mind from a quote used to describe Disneyland.

But to Oliver however the building represented something else. It represented a symbol. A symbol of his father's legacy. A legacy that he knew would be passed down to him one day. He had just wished it wouldn't be this soon. He wished this day had never come. But destiny had other plans.

Instead as he rides up the elevator to the top floor of the massive building with Thea and Diggle standing just mere inches behind him while he feels Moira's and Walter's eyes watching him as though they are trying to read his mind from just a few inches away Oliver can't help but get lost back into thoughts about the previous night.

Thoughts of the conversation that he had with the two most important people of his life. A conversation to where he was coached in a sensed. Coached in what to expect during this meeting. A meeting that he knew would lead to him being asked to take the leadership role of the company. A responsibility that he knew deep down that he didn't want. That was what the came to the realization anyways.

But not because he believed he was too immature for the job. Not because he thought it would be too hard to control the company. A billion dollar company. No it was because he wanted to have the choice. The choice of forging his own path.

A path that he had already taken steps to achieving. A path that years prior he never thought he would ever have the chance to walk down. A path to what his heart desired most. To be able to hold them in his arms again.

To be able to kiss the one that he loved more than anyone in the world. To one day see her walking down the aisle with a smile only meant for him. Perhaps to even have a few children some day with her. To keep the promises that he had made to her.

But there was still one promise that lurked in the back of his mind. The promise he had made to his father. The promise to right his father's wrongs. Whatever they were with the only clues inside of his journal.

A promise that has made him quickly make headlines throughout the city. To be declared a hero for what he only considered what was the right thing to do. To do what everyone around him thought was the right thing to do. Even if he didn't consider himself a hero.

But he was a hero to them. Considered a hero to the citizens of the city. Even whispers of him being the voice of the people had made it's way through the city. Considered a hero to his loved one. Loved ones that had waited years for him to return back to them.

A hero that was now walking down a path of redemption. Not just for his own sins but for his father's as well. Sins that he was still unsure about. But what he did know was he would right his wrongs. No matter what they were.

With a sound of a ding followed by the sound of the elevator's doors sliding off to the side echoing throughout the elevator walls snapping out of his thoughts as he sees Moira and Walter exiting out of the elevator slowly Oliver follows after them out of the elevator with Thea and Diggle following after him before slowly a ghost smile forms across Oliver's face as a flood of memories come running through his mind as he starts to look around the floor.

Memories of being brought up to this very same floor by his father. Memories of playing tag with Thea as his father would briefly have a few conversations with some of his employees. Even sometimes a few employees joining in on the fun.

But now a sense of awe could be seen in his eyes as he looks around his surroundings seeing everything that had changed on the floor like most others. A change like many had seen with the authority figures of the company. Change from the direction the company had taken ever since his and his father's disappearance.

Change that he was still surprised to hear about. Surprised to hear what the company had turned into. What his father's company had become. How it had become a weapon's company. Although most of it was behind closed doors.

A weapon's company for the government. A development that had taken place just a couple of months after he and his father were believed to be lost at sea. Information that had shocked him to his core as he was told by Thea and Laurel the previous night the changes that had occurred within the company over the years.

Changes he hated the moment he had caught wind of them. Especially as the thought that the same weapons the company was creating could possibly be the ones that taken the lives of so many in the city by the corrupted. A thought that sickened him to even consider what his father's company had truly become. Had become a source of violence.

Had become a part of the problem. A problem that could be seen on every street corner. A problem that cost so many citizens their lives. Cost so many families their loved ones.

" As you can see Oliver we've modernized quite a bit since the last time you were here."

Keeping her eyes forward as she sees Oliver giving the slightest of nods as he continues to look around the floor with a sense of awe radiating from his eyes Thea can't help but suppress her giggles from seeing his reaction before a few moments later as they start to walk by a couple of female workers of the company that are looking towards Oliver with a bit of lust in their eye as they watch his every move in a sudden motion Thea gives them a glare just as she walks on by them causing the women to quickly look away with small blushes coming across their faces.

" I remember your father used to bring you here when you were a boy. You were always so excited."

" Dad let me drink soda in his office."

" Ahh so that's why you were so excited about coming here."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees some of the female employees making a quick retreat to the other side of the floor a satisfied smile comes across Thea's face before as she hears a small chuckle coming from her side slowly Thea looks over to her side to see Diggle shaking his head as she sees a ghost smile coming across his face.

A smile she can't help but return before moments later as she turns her head back forward Thea lets out a small huff when she sees almost every female they are about to pass on the floor looking in Oliver's direction with the same looks across their faces.

Shaking her head as she sees her father's former office coming into view slowly Thea makes a mental note of every one of the female employee's faces that is looking in Oliver's direction before after a few seconds of walking glancing over to her side as she sees Diggle looking towards her with a raised eyebrow slowly raising up her hand Thea puts her index finger to her mouth to only moments later follow after Oliver through the office doors.

A office that instantly makes a smile form on Oliver's face from it's appearance. The appearance as though it hadn't been changed one bit. In fact it looked just like the same from his memories. The same metal desk off in the corner of the room that he would hide underneath to only scare his father moments later when he was thought of had disappeared.

The same wide open floor allowing for anyone to stretch their legs out. Especially when he would play with some of his bigger toys.

Even the same view. A view that was always breathtaking to look down on. The same view he has made his way to view unknown to his knowledge.

The view of the entire city from the skies above. That was what his father had called it anyways. Buildings below that looked so small. Citizens of the city merely walking around as though they were just ants. A view he would often watch on days he would be brought to the office by his father when he didn't have anything to do.

Even a glimpse of the sun could still be found in the very same spot from his memories. The very same spot in the corner of the building facing Queen Consolidated. A sight he always loved to see when it would get dark.

" Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of it's targeted diversification. We have been making impressive inroads in cutting edge fields like biotech and clean energy. Although most of our progress is still in the testing stages."

Without taking his eyes away from the view as he gives the slightest of nods slowly a smile forms on Oliver's face before a few moments later it only widens slightly when he sees Thea out of the corner of his eye making her way over towards his side to look at the view herself.

" Hey do you think that whole dropping a coin from this high up would cause a crater to form myth is true? I bet even the mythbusters haven't solved that one yet."

Looking away from the view as he sees Thea glancing over towards him with a sheepish smile across her face as she silently flips a quarter up into the air Oliver can't help but let out a chuckle before the sound of someone clearing their throat forces him to look over his shoulder towards his father's former desk to see his mother and Walter standing close by each other.

A thought he hated to even think about before he sees a sight he was still not comfortable seeing. The sight of Walter with his arm around his mother's waist. A sight that he knew he would have to eventually get used to seeing. But it still didn't help him from cringing at the sight before him.

From seeing the man that used to be his father's second in command with his mother. The reasons were still unknown to him as to why or when it happened. Information he hoped to get soon. Especially if he was going to see this scene every time he was in the same room as them.

" Oliver? Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come please sit down."

Glancing away from Moira as he sees Thea shrugging her shoulders as a blank look comes across her face slowly Oliver turns his head back towards Moira to see her looking towards him with a look of concern across her face.

" Mom it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down."

As he hears Walter clearing his throat taking his eyes away from Moira slowly Oliver makes eye contact with Walter as he sees him unwrapping his arm from around his mother's waist to only take a few steps forward to be in front of the office desk.

" The company is about to break ground on a site for the Applied Sciences division. And we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name."

" Nice."

" And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication. That you will be taking a leadership position in the company…."

" No."

Suddenly as she sees Moira glancing over towards Walter with a look of concern across her face taking a few steps forward Thea sends a glare in their direction as she stops at Oliver's side.

" I knew it. I knew something was up when she asked for you to meet her here."

" No your company."

" No. I don't want to lead anything. Besides Walter is doing a very good job here."

Glancing away from Moira for a split second as he looks over to his side to see a ghost smile forming across Thea's face Oliver can't help but send her one of his own before slowly he looks back towards Moira when he sees her making her way over towards Walter.

" You told me that you wanted to be a different person. You told all of us that you wanted to change for the better. And you are Robert Queen's son."

" I don't need to be reminded of that."

" Obviously you do."

" No he doesn't mom. He doesn't need to be reminded of anything. Have you been watching the news lately? Your son or what you refer to him as Robert Queen's son is a hero. He's a hero to everyone in the city.

You know what all of this is about? It's about you keeping up your image with the public. You don't care about Oliver otherwise you wouldn't put him in this position. We're done here."

Without giving him a chance to react reaching out Thea grabs a firm hold of Oliver's hand before mere moments later as she nears the office doors the sound of Walter clearing his throat causes her to come to a dead stop as she sees out of the corner of her eye Oliver turning his head to look back towards him.

" Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for you."

" Thank you Walter. But which part though? Everyone fantasizing that i got my MBA while i was on the island? Or the fact that my father's former CFO now sleeps with his widowed wife? Is there anything that i missed?"

Taking her eyes away from Oliver as she shakes her head slowly Moira starts to pace across the room before she suddenly comes to a dead stop to look over towards Oliver with a blank look across her face.

" You know five years ago. Your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now."

Suddenly as her eyes widen taking her eyes away from an approaching Moira slowly Thea looks over to her side to see Oliver staring down towards the floor before as a concerned look comes across her face out of the corner of her eye Thea watches Moira followed by Walter make their way past them and out of the office.

* * *

With a flick of her wrist as she slowly turns the door handle leading into the loft to hear nothing but pure silence coming from inside of the loft a concerned look comes across Laurel's face before mere moments later as she silently closes the door her concern only deepens when she sees Thea standing at the living room couch staring out at the patio.

The same look of concern that had been seen across her face for most of the day by her co workers. Concern ever since she had received a text message from Thea. A text describing what had transpired at Queen Consolidated on this given day.

An encounter that she wasn't even the least surprised about. Afterall she had a good idea of what to expect. And she was proven correct in her assumptions. Moira did indeed call for a meeting with Oliver for her own personal gain. To try to manipulate him into taking on a leadership role in the company.

A company that she knew would one day be passed down to him. But it was not a responsibility that he wanted. He told her this himself. Not because he didn't think that he could handle it. Not because he didn't think he could handle the responsibility that would come with the position.

No it was because he wanted to make his own legacy. He wanted to walk down his own path. A path that he wished to walk down with her. Something that only made her smile towards him for his confession.

A confession that she was more than happy to help him achieve. More than happy to help him forge their own legacy. In fact she knew they had already started. They had already started forming their own legacies.

The evidence was right in front of them. Her legacy had started the moment she had stepped foot inside of a courtroom. How at that moment unaware to her knowledge was a huge step into building that legacy. A legacy that has seen countless citizens in the city have their lives changed thanks to her.

Some for the good while the corrupt got what they had coming to them. Or at least in her mind they did. Especially when they decided to break the law for their own personal gain.

But she knew it was different for Oliver. His path although similar to her own goals was very different. She knew that in his eyes he was walking down a path for redemption. Redemption for what he called his past sins. Sins that she would argue was not his to bear alone. Especially since one of those sins was Sara.

How she knew deep down he was still brooding about that night. The night the Queen's Gambit had been lost to the sea. Brooding about every possible thing he could have done to ensure her little sister's survival. To ensure that her family would be reunited again.

A topic she would battle against him to the bitter end. Battle him that it wasn't his fault. And she would win. Afterall she was a lawyer. A successful lawyer.

But it went deeper than that. She knew he was looking to redeem his father. Redeem his father on the sins that he had committed. Sins that she had no clue about. But she knew where she could find them. She could find them in his father's journal.

The very same journal she has kept in safe keepings ever since it had been given to her. Kept it safely hidden inside of the loft behind lock and key. A journal she would eventually read when she knew Oliver was ready. Was ready to help explain the findings from inside.

Dropping her purse down on a nearby table as she slowly approaches Thea to see her focus still on the patio outside turning her attention outside Laurel's eyes widen slightly when she sees Oliver's back to her as he leans up against a railing outside. A scene that only makes her concern deepen before she comes to a stop at Thea's side.

" How is he?"

" Not good. He hasn't spoken a word since we left Queen Consolidated. I'm really worried about him."

Glancing away from Oliver as she sees the same look of concern across Thea's face reaching out Laurel gently places her hand down on her shoulder before as she sees Thea glancing over in her direction gently Laurel gives her shoulder a squeeze.

" I'll go talk to him."

Retracting her hand slowly Laurel moving across the loft being as quiet as possible Laurel makes her way outside onto the patio closing the sliding door behind herself before her concern only deepens when she sees Oliver continuing to look down at the city as she sees a blank look across his face.

" Ollie? You okay?"

As she hears Oliver letting out a sigh slowly Laurel makes her way over towards him before gently she wraps her arms around him from behind as she leans her head on his shoulder.

" Don't let her get to you. You're better than her."

Letting out a sigh reaching down Oliver gently places his hands down on Laurel's own before a ghost smile comes across his face briefly when he feels her interlocking their fingers together.

" Do you wanna talk about it?"

" It's something that she said. She was trying to remind me that i'm Robert Queen's son. I think she has wanted me to act more like how my father was. But i don't want to be like him."

" Why wouldn't you want to be like him? Your father was a great man."

" Was he though? Did my father achieve his goals? Yes he did. Did he provide hundreds of jobs to the citizens of Starling City. Yes he did but behind all his success he had his faults too. You know about the rumors that were being spread about him. Rumors about what he was really doing on most nights behind closed doors.

I just….I don't want to end up like him."

" Then don't be. You don't have to be Robert Queen's son. Just be Oliver. Be my Oliver. Whatever you choose to do with your life know that i will always be there by your side. I will always be proud of you."

With a smile coming across his face gently Oliver gives Laurel's hands a squeeze as he leans his head against her own before moments later as he lets out a sigh Oliver looks back down towards the city.

" That wasn't all of it was it? What is really bothering you."

" I just can't help but to think about what's happened while i've been gone. When i stepped foot into Queen Consolidated today, I felt like a total stranger. Everything that i knew about my father's company had changed.

Some for the better but not much. I can't help but think my father wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want to see what has become of his company. He wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want his legacy to turn into that. Turned into a weapons manufacturing company.

I just….I can't stop thinking about the damage that is being done. I can't help but think that maybe the weapons that are being created by my father's company are the ones that are responsible for so many good lives being taken.

I want to help. I want to help make a difference in this city. Our city. I just don't know how."

" But you already have."

Glancing away from the city as he looks up to see Laurel giving him a small smile Oliver can't help but do the same.

" You may not believe this but you are a hero. You're a hero to everyone in the city. You've made such a big difference in the lives of hundreds of citizens in Starling City. But most important of all you've given the greatest gift to everyone in the city. You've given everyone hope again. You have given me hope.

Hope that this city our city can be saved. We just have to be patient. We can't change it over night but i know that we can together make a difference for this city. We already have started to help bring changes. We just need to stay on that course."

As she feels Oliver nodding his head against her own without giving him a chance to react releasing his hand slowly Laurel steers his head towards her before she presses her lips gently to his own.

" I need to run something by you."


	31. History Making Momement

" I am currently standing outside what is to be…."

News reporters all over the street looking to get a one up on each other. Large crowds early awaiting for the special press conference to begin. Cops on almost every street corner glancing around their surroundings looking for any sort of danger that might present itself on this given day.

These are just some of the conditions that could describe a small city block just inside of Starling City. A block that has for the past couple of months witnessed changes happening. Changes from abandoned buildings being demolished to new development starting to take place.

Development of a building that belonged to the city's greatest company. A building that was still under development. A building that would be used for the purpose of providing some of the city's greatest minds a place of their own to continue their research.

Research not many were behind. Especially if it meant creating more instruments of destruction. Be used to help house the world's next greatest weapons. Afterall that is what many had expected to see anyways. Expected to see something like this happening once they would catch wind of the rumors that were being spread.

Rumors as to why development had suddenly started in once that quiet part of the city. Rumors that even now there was deadly designs being made. Designs that would cause a large housing building to hide from the public.

A public that knew the truth. The truth that their once greatest company had changed. Had changed from a company they were once proud to call their own to a company most despised. Despised for what they had become. Had become a sell out to the government. A company that many thought had lost it's way.

But the fault was truly on not just the men and woman that ran the empire. The fault was also on their shoulders. Their shoulders for putting so much faith into the company. For putting their life saving into the company's stocks. Stocks that had instantly plummeted once news had broke that it's founder and heir had been lost out to sea.

A moment many considered the future of the company had died. A moment all hell had broken loose causing the predicament they are in now. Cause many working families to move away from the city. Cause many families to lose their homes. Cause for them to lose all hope. Especially when after months of turmoil an announcement had been made by the same company they had put so much trust in.

The announcement that the company had decided to go in a different direction. The direction of making the very same things many had feared. To bring forth a new era of weapons. Weapons many had seen on the streets. Although it would always be publicly denied.

A future that many didn't see looking good for Starling City.

But then it happened. Then a glimpse of hope had made it's way back into their hearts. A symbol that helped give every single citizen of the city hope once again. Hope from the most unlikeliest source.

The source from a man that seemed to have been lost out to sea. A man that has started to make an big impact in just a short amount of time. The lost heir to the Queen Consolidated Oliver Queen.

A man that had quickly shown the type of character he truly is. The character to do what he felt was the right thing to do. To sacrifice some of his own wealth to ensure that justice had been delivered.

Justice for all those that had their life savings stolen away from them. Justice that had showed everyone that there was indeed hope for the city. Hope in the form of himself and the woman that stood by his side.

A woman that would always be reported to be by his side just like on this given day. The very same woman that was held in high regards to every citizen of the city. A woman whose drive for justice had appeared to be just as strong as his own to see changes being made in the city.

Changes many hoped were about to happen today. Changes that the heir to the Queen's fortune would take charge leading to city wide changes to happen. Including the company that had been left behind for him. They just hoped today would be that day.

And for that they have gathered. Gathered at the newest development spot for the company. Gathered huddled together at every television screen. Gathered in hopes of seeing his face. Gathered in hopes of hearing the words coming from him to bring in change.

The same man that is slowly being lead through the large crowd by his girlfriend and sister as a group of police officers completely surround them pushing back the crowd allowing them safe passage through the crowd and over into the distance where a small stage could be seen.

A stage that had been set up the previous hour just waiting for the arrival of the man of the hour. A stage where a group of individuals could be seen standing all around. Individuals including many would recognize as members of the board. Individuals such as the current CEO of the company along with his wife.

The very same group that would be seen whenever an announcement was made about the company. Their company. A company many of them had considered they built from the ground up along with it's founder.

As he hears the cheering getting only louder as he comes closer to the stage glancing over to his side as he sees Laurel looking straight forward with what he knew to be a ghost smile across her face Oliver can't help but send a brief smile her way earning his hand a small squeeze by her own before after what seemed like minutes slowly Oliver ascends up the stage steps after Laurel to hear the crowd erupt into cheers.

Cheers that had been heard constantly the moment their faces had been seen by the public. Cheers that only seemed to get louder with every passing second. Cheers from smiling and go happy citizens that were just happy to see them.

Citizens that would smile and waive as they would walk past them. Citizens that were holding up signs such as Starling City's dynamic duo. Even citizens that were confessing their love for each of them so far as proposing marriage to them.

Something that made each of them let out a silent chuckle before they would walk on past them hand in hand.

But now as they hears the roar of the crowd letting out a thunderous cheer Oliver and Laurel can't help but look out towards the crowd with amazement as they see the police force in front of the stage holding back the crowd before they look over towards each other with a look of shock across their faces.

" Woah. When we woke up this morning did you…."

" No. I wasn't expecting anything like this. But i'll tell you one thing you sure can draw a crowd."

" To be fair it's not all me. It's mostly you. I mean how many men and woman proposed to you before we got up here?"

" From my count five men and surprisingly two woman proposed to me."

" I guess that i'm gonna have to step up my game then huh?"

" You better. I'm a very desireable woman after all."

As he hears Laurel letting out a small laugh Oliver can't help but join in on her laughter before moments later as he sees Laurel glancing over towards the crowd slowly Oliver does the same.

" I think that it's about time we give this crowd something to cheer about. Don't you agree?"

Turning his attention away from the crowd as he looks back over towards her with a smile coming across his face slowly Oliver pulls Laurel over towards himself before as he presses his lips to her own for a gentle kiss the sound of the crowd letting out a loud cheer echoes throughout the city block.

As she hears the sound of loud wolf whistles being directed in their direction as she breaks off the kiss Laurel can't help but let out a silent giggle before she opens her eyes to look into Oliver's own as a smile forms across her face.

" Oh you're bad."

" Yeah but you loved it."

Letting out a small laugh as she nods her head leaning forward Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips before mere moments later she slowly looks over his shoulder towards the members of the Queen Consolidated board to see a mixture of emotions across each of their faces.

Some emotions such as anger for what they were currently doing on the stage. Maybe anger for not taking this moment more seriously. Although unaware to any of their knowledge the moment was being taken seriously.

The moment would go down in the history books. She just needed to help calm down his nerves first. Calm down and put Oliver in a peaceful state before getting started. After All in her mind it was the same as the day they had gone to court together. How nervous he was to stand before a group of their peers to give out a small speech.

Only this moment was different. This time the speech wouldn't be given in front of a room full of their peers. No instead this speech was to be given in front of a loud jammed packed crowd. Would be broadcasted and played on news feeds for the next few days.

A historical event that she knew he was extremely nervous about. Nervous about standing before the city. Nervous about taking over a leadership role with the company. His father's company. The evidence was in front of her eyes. How his body language would change whenever this day was mentioned.

But she knew that this needed to be done. Needed to be done because of his inner desire. Not to take over his father's company. Not to gain power in the city. It was because of his desire to want to help the city. A city that she knew he loved just as much as her.

He just needed to get through this moment. A moment when he could unleash his plan. A plan as she listened to him explain what was on his mind made her only smile at him with pride for what he wanted to accomplish.

And for his bravery she would do her part. She would whisper words of encouragement to him. She would stand by his side as he would make one of the most important speeches of his life. Just like how she knew he would be there for him.

" As much as i want to stay like this with you, I think it's time you better get started. It looks like our friends didn't enjoy the show."

Leaning his head back as he sees Laurel nodding her head over his shoulder slowly Oliver glances over his shoulder at the members of the board to see a mixture of emotions across each of their faces before slowly as he lets out a sigh Oliver nods his head.

" Yeah. I guess maybe i should."

Without taking her eyes away as she hears Oliver taking a deep breathe as he looks over towards the podium that has been set up on the stage being as gentle as possible reaching out Laurel gently turns his head to look in her direction before in a sudden move she presses her lips to his to only break off mere seconds later to open her eyes to look at him as she keeps her forehead against his own.

" You can do this."

As she feels Oliver nodding his head against her own leaning forward Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips before slowly she breaks off contact with him to make her way over towards an unoccupied seat next to Thea.

Without breaking her stride as she sees Walter getting up from his seat to make his way over towards Oliver just as she is about to pass on by Laurel sends a smile his way before moments later as she sees Walter engaging Oliver in an conversation Laurel takes her seat next to Thea.

Looking on with interested eyes as she sees Walter whispering something into Oliver's ear in what she deemed to be some last minute advice letting out a sigh Laurel looks over to her side before her eyes widen slightly when she sees Thea looking over towards her with a sheepish smile across her face.

" What?"

" Oh i'm just happy that i got to see a small preview into your's and Ollie's future. Although he did prematurely kiss the bride but i can forgive him this once."

Suddenly as she lets out a small laugh Laurel listens in to Thea doing the same before after a few moments without giving her a chance to react Laurel brings Thea into a hug to only look over her shoulder moments later when she hears someone clearing their throat.

As she sees Moira looking over towards her with a ghost smile across her face a small blush comes across Laurel's face as she slowly leans back into her seat before as she turns her head back forward to look directly at the front of the stage to see Walter taking to the podium slowly Laurel leans over to whisper to Thea.

" When that day comes you're so my maid of honor. You know that right?"

" Offcourse. Somebody has to look after you. Who better than your little sister."

Looking out towards the crowd as he listens in to the sound of the cheers dying down as he takes a deep breathe slowly Walter makes his way towards the podium before as he flicks the microphone he listens in to everyone in the crowd looking up towards him.

A moment he was quite used to from his years working in the company. Used to be up on stages with the other members of the board as he would listen into his former boss making an announcement for all those to hear.

A spot he was more than comfortable taking part in. But now things were different. Now he had taken the burden of being the leader of the company. He had taken charge when nobody else was willing. Whether they were too scared or didn't feel as though they deserved the honor.

But he had. He had taken up the mantle when the news had broke. When news came flooding into the office of the founder of the company along with his heir being lost out to sea. A moment he would never forget.

Never forget how silent the office had become. Not a sound could be heard. Work had ceased to exist. Workers were frozen to their spots at their respective office desks. An office that had soon turned into a state of panic days later as loved ones of the Queen family had started to mourn their deaths.

One of those loved ones including himself. How he still couldn't believe that he was gone. His friend. His mentor. The man that gave him an opportunity to work at the company. A man that made sure to look after him during his early days in the company. A man that he respected a great deal.

A man that he knew he owed a great deal to. And that's why he had made a simple promise to him on the day of his funeral. The promise that he would do everything in his power to look after his loved ones. Much like he knew he would do the same for him.

He just never thought anything like this would happen. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would end up falling in love with her. Falling in love with his widowed wife. A woman that on the outside seemed so strong to him as she would make public appearances for the company.

But he knew the truth. He knew that she was broken on the inside. Broken from losing her husband. Broken from losing her son. Her only son. A breaking point for her. And not just her but her daughter as well.

A daughter that refused to talk to anyone for months besides a very selected group of individuals. A girl that never smiled to anyone anymore. A girl that would quietly make her way out of her bedroom to spend most of her time outside in the back of the mansion where two tombstones could be found.

Sights that had broken his heart to see. Sights that forced him to take action. Take action to ensure them that they could make it through this. He just didn't plan on this. He didn't plan on marrying the widowed wife. He didn't plan on taking on a step daughter.

But he did. Along with taking on the leadership role of the company. A company that had recently taken a turn in another direction. The only direction in many of the board's minds to keep the company running. The direction of using their resources to supply the military with new technology.

To supply their government with the newest state of the art technology. Technology from advances in medicine to new state of the art weapons in the likes nobody had ever seen.

A direction he knew the company would have never gone in if he was alive. Especially if it's founder was still alive to this day. A man that he could see charging into the boardroom to silence anyone that even thought of doing something like this.

The same opinion that he had on the subject. But it was too late. Deals had already been made. Contracts had been signed. Signed by the one person with the authority to do so. Signed by now his wife Moira Queen.

But now years later as he stands at the podium moments away from making a few announcements to the world for the first time in years he can feel a sense of peace. A sense of peace knowing some of the burden is about to be lifted off his shoulders. All thanks to him. Thanks to the man standing a couple of feet behind him.

The very same man that was believed to be lost out to sea. The very same man that had agreed to take his rightful place in the company his father had built.

He just hoped he was ready to live up to the task. Live up to the same burden of running a billion dollar company much like he had for many years. A burden he would make sure wasn't all his to bear along with a couple of others.

The same loved ones that had always stood by his side through everything. The same individuals that sit patiently in their seats behind him waiting for the press conference to begin. The very same that would support him no matter the decisions he would make in his life. Including the ones he had already made.

Decisions that he himself was quite proud to see as well. Proud to see how thoughtful and generous he was in helping the citizens of the city. Although his wife thought otherwise. Thought it was a careless act and waste to spend his fortune due to the publicity it would bring to him.

Publicity that she didn't want for him. Didn't want him to have the spotlight on him. Didn't want the city to judge him. Instead she wanted to protect him. Protect him from the public.

But it wasn't meant to be. Instead it was advised to use the positive publicity to their advantage. To use it to gain a better image for the company. A company that rightfully belonged to him. An act that had been pushed by the board for days before he and his wife had taken action to allow them to receive their wish.

" Good afternoon and thank you all for coming. Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center.

Now this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies.

A man like no other. A man that turned a simple idea into what you see before you today. A great man. An honorable man. The same man that i know looks down upon us as i speak with a smile on his face and a glass of scotch in his hand."

As he hears the sound of laughter coming from the crowd along with his wife from a couple of feet away Walter can't help but smile before he takes a deep breathe.

" He maybe gone but his legacy will always be remembered. The legacy of giving so many individuals a chance to achieve their dreams. The legacy of giving out chances to the citizens of Starling City when others would not.

The same legacy that i see in another on this given day. The very same that has been returned to us. To his loved ones. To his family. To the citizens of Starling City. And now without further to do, I would like to introduce you to the man that will be leading Queen Consolidated into the next era.

I give you Oliver Queen."

With the crowd erupting into cheers as he slowly makes his way up to the podium to hear the cheering getting louder glancing over his shoulder Oliver looks over towards Laurel to see her smiling towards him before a mere moment later as he returns the smile slowly Oliver stops in front of the microphone.

As he listens in to the crowd slowly silencing glancing around the crowd as he sees Quentin standing off in the corner with Lucas as they look around the crowd slowly taking a deep breathe Oliver turns his attention away from them and towards the crowd.

" For everyone that is watching at home and are here thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to join us here on this given day. A memorable day for some including my father's company.

When i was approached about taking my birth right as leader of this company, I had to do a lot of thinking. Mostly about my father and what he would do in the same situation.

And if i had the chance to speak to him again. There are questions i would ask him. I would ask him about how he felt about what the company did. If he was ever conflicted or had any doubts. I would ask him what he thought of the company. If he liked the direction it was heading in. But i can't. He's gone and all that remains is me.

However in my heart, I know what the right thing is to do for this company. A company that everyone could always look up to just like my father had intended. A company that would always look out for the citizens of Starling City.

There by effective immediately i'm shutting down the weapons manufacturing business structure until such a time that i decide what the future of the company will be. Which direction it will take that will be in the highest constant good for this city. Thank you."

Without giving anyone a chance to react as he hears the sound of the crowd erupting into cheers while he sees news reporters trying to make it through the crowd and over towards the front of the stage turning on his heels Oliver makes his way over towards Laurel to see her smiling brightly towards him before moments later as he extends a hand out towards her slowly Oliver pulls her to her feet to only slowly escort her off the stage with Thea in high pursuit as he hears a mixture of displeasure from members of the board towards Moira and Walter.

As he steps off the stage to see the men and woman holding up their cameras and cell phones hoping to capture a picture of the scene before them giving Laurel's hand a squeeze slowly Oliver follows after a small group of police officers as they make an opening through the crowd for them before he glances over his shoulder at Laurel when he feels her giving his hand a squeeze.

" I'm so proud of you. You're father would be proud of the man you've become."


	32. Standing up for what's Right

" Now that we are behind closed doors, I demand an explanation about what the hell just happened out there and i want it now. Do you realize what you have just done? You can't just shut down a division of the company. A division that is very vital to the company's recent success, I might add.

We have obligations. Signed contracts to fund our government. Your military. Once word spreads to the higher ups we will be slammed with every lawsuit imaginable one after another for your actions."

" Moira…."

" Don't Walter. We deserve an explanation about what exactly just happened out there. We were not notified of this decision. A decision that could potentially cripple this company. I want an explanation. And i want it now."

Well here it is. The moment of truth. A moment he had been dreading for the past week. A moment he knew that would lead to this. Lead to him having another heated confrontation with his mother. Something that had been happening a lot of late.

Infact most of his recent memories involving her would almost be exactly the same. To end with a huge argument before one of them would walk away from the other. Only this time he wouldn't be walking away.

This time he knew what he had to do. He had to stand up for what he believed in. He had to stand up to support his decision. A decision that was quickly making it's way through the city. The decision to shut down a portion of the company.

To shut down the weapon's manufacturing division of the company. A decision he didn't take lightly. A division that he knew had been the company's backbone for the last couple of years. The main source of the company's profit.

A division that he knew had to be shut down for what was best for the city. A city that was in so much turmoil. A city that was desperately in need of saving. Saving from the corrupted. Much like the division of the company.

The division of destruction. That was what he named it in his mind anyways. A division he knew in his heart was responsible for a majority of the weapons that could be found on the streets. Weapons that were now in the hands of the corrupt.

Something that needed to be stopped. He needed to stop the well oiled machine before it was too late. He needed to bring a halt to that part of the business before anymore lives were taken. Taken by the company's hands.

A company he believed had lost it's way. Had drifted off too far from what it once was. A company that everyone could be proud of. A company that truly gave everyone that would apply for a job a fair chance.

To supply them with the training and knowledge needed for them to improve their skills. To help them improve their craft and allow them to slowly build a future for themselves. A vision that his father had created so long ago. That what he had been told anyways.

A small idea that had turned into the successful empire it is today. An empire that he was sure his father would be sickened of. Sickened of to see what had become of his company. Sickened enough for him to take the very same actions he's had.

Meanwhile sitting by his side another too had been preparing for this given day to come. Had been preparing for yet another confrontation to take place between herself and the Queen matriarch. Only this time there was a sense of calmness inside of her.

No feeling butterflies about what was about to transpire. No nervousness about going toe to toe with one of the most powerful women in the entire city.

Something she had been almost accustomed to deal with every single time she would set foot inside of the courthouse. Accustomed to being the underdog facing off against the man or woman that everyone had put their money on winning.

To have to take on a case with the odds clearly stacked not in her favor. Whether it was because of what she called the get out of jail free cards corrupted officials had dealt over towards the accused or just because of the names they bared.

But now as she sits silently by next to Oliver's side with his hand in her own providing him just the slightest comfort and strength to do what is necessary deep inside she was feeling something vaguely familiar.

A feeling that has stayed with her all morning to this moment. The moment she knew would decide so many things. A moment that would reveal the true nature of everyone inside of the room. Just like she had seen countless times from the inside of the courthouse.

" With all do respect Moira it's not your decision to make. From a legal standpoint you don't have a leg to stand on. You have no right to question Oliver on his decision. Your lawyers read the fine print in your late husband's will just like i have.

With the stocks that had been left behind for him at the request of Robert Queen himself, Oliver is now the majority shareholder of Queen Consolidated. And with him now being given the newly appointed position of being a co CEO of the company along with Walter like your husband agreed Oliver now calls the shots. Not you."

As she feels her hand being given a gentle squeeze Laurel can't the ghost smile that briefly comes across her face before slowly as she sees a brief change in the stern look she is being given by Moira to only see it being directed in Oliver's direction a small glare comes across Laurel's face.

" Well Oliver? I'm waiting."

Glancing over to his side as he sees Laurel staring straight at Moira with a look of intensity in her eyes slowly as he takes a deep breathe a ghost smile comes across Oliver's face as he feels her giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before slowly Oliver turns his attention back towards Moira with a blank look across his face.

A look he is barely able to keep up. Especially from what he had just seen. Had seen his mother just deflect Laurel away as though her opinion didn't matter. Had in his opinion just insulted her right in front of his face. Something that had instantly made his blood start to boil. A feeling that has not gone away as he stares at her barely able to keep his anger in check.

" I did what i felt was best for the company. My father's company."

" Here's the thing. It's no longer your father's company. All that you see now is yours. This is now your company. You are now responsible for everyone that steps foot inside of this building. Did you bother to think of that before you made this rash decision?

A decision mind you that will have severe consequences for everyone involving this company moving forward."

" I have. This wasn't a rash decision or whatever you choose to call it on my part. My decision to shut down the weapon's manufacturing division of this company has the company's best interests at heart along with the city's own. I stand by my decision and nothing is going to make me change my mind."

Glancing around the room as she sees stern looks all around being directed in her direction letting out a sigh reaching up Moira rubs her forehead with her hand before as she takes a deep breathe slowly Moira looks back towards Oliver.

" It has become very clear to me that i can't stop you. But if we are to move forward with this motion then i have to ask what direction do you see the company heading in? In the bigger picture what do you see the company becoming? You must have some sort of plan if you had come to this decision."

" I have. I believe it is time we live up to the slogan that is plastered all over the company's walls. To become the company that dad always intended for the company to be. To be a place everyone can be proud of."

" And how do you propose we oughta do that?"

" We retrace our steps. The last time i was here it was mentioned that the company had been making breakthroughs in cutting edge fields such as biotech and clean energy. I say we put our resources into doing more research into these fields. Along with these fields i remember when i was younger there had been medical fields here in the company with the sole purpose of further developing medicine along with doing research to find cures for diseases all around the world.

That is what i propose. We reopen these fields and help show the citizens of the city that have turned their backs on this company that we are on their side."

" And what is your plan for the men and women that are not qualified or trained for these fields? Do you plan on doing any cut backs? This is a decision that cannot be taken lightly. If you are to move forward with this plan then i don't see any other way then having to cut our losses."

" Absolutely not. Anyone that is not qualified will be reassigned to a position in the company that they are qualified in. I will not under any circumstances put any man or woman that works for this company on the street.

If there is no position available then i will provide funding for those that are looking to make a career leap. No one will be turned away for wanting to improve themselves."

" Whose money are you planning to use for this funding? Your own? The company's? We may be more fortune than others but that doesn't mean we can just throw all of our savings away or the company's funding, I might add."

" No mom. Maybe you are not willing but i am. I have said this before and i will say it again. I have everything that i need already. And money isn't one of those things."

As he feels Laurel giving his hand a gentle squeeze without hesitating Oliver returns the gesture before slowly he takes a deep breathe.

" I believe it is time we live up to the billing. If you don't agree well it is like Laurel said you don't have a leg to stand on. It's my decision to make not yours."

For the next few seconds as she stares at Oliver in silence to see his face not wavering suddenly Moira lets out a sigh before as she sees out of the corner of her eye a brief smile across Thea's face slowly Moira turns her head to look at her.

" If i might ask what are you so happy about?"

" Oh nothing. I'm just taking a few mental images. The look across your face. Priceless."

" You think this is funny? You think what your brother has done today is funny? Because let me tell you it's not…."

" No, I don't find what happened today to be funny. In fact i'm even prouder to be Ollie's sister than i already was. I'm proud of him for what he has done today.

But what i do find funny is you. You still thinking that you still have this control over us. You thinking that you can manipulate us into doing whatever you want. Just like you always had before. But not anymore.

We've woken up. Our eyes are wide open now and we see you. The real you. That's what i find amusing. And as you sit there now thinking that you're still in control of our lives you are too stubborn to realize that you've lost control."

Closing her eyes as she takes a deep breathe slowly Thea opens her eyes to glance around the room to see everyone staring at her with looks of shock across their faces before slowly a smile forms across her face.

" Man that felt so good to say!"

Taking their eyes away from Thea as they slowly glance over towards each other to see a mirror image of shocked expressions across their faces suddenly Oliver and Laurel let out a small laugh before moments later as they turn their heads back towards Moira to see a glare across her face slowly a smile forms across each of their faces when they feel Thea wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

" Are you finished?"

" Now i am."

" Good because this is a serious matter. This discussion is about everyone that associates themselves with this company. This…."

" Conversation is over."

Suddenly as he rises up to his feet bringing Laurel along with him without looking back Oliver slowly leads her out of the office hand in hand with Thea following close behind them before mere moments later as he comes to a stop at the elevator's doors reaching out with his free hand Oliver slams the button calling for the elevator unaware of looks of concern across each of Laurel's and Thea's faces.

As he feels his hand being gently squeezed closing his eyes slowly Oliver takes a deep breathe before he opens his eyes to look over towards Laurel to see her looking towards him with a look of concern riddled across her face.

" I'm okay."

For the next few seconds as she stares directly into his eyes in total silence Laurel's concern only deepens as she sees some left over emotion radiating from his eyes before as she hears the sound of a ding coming from the elevator followed by the sound of the elevator's door sliding to the side a small frown comes across her face as she watches Oliver break off eye contact from her to look in the elevator's direction.

Without hesitating moving forward as he gets inside of the elevator to only seconds later hear the sound of the elevator's button being hit slowly turning around Oliver glances over towards Laurel to see her giving him a sad smile slowly Oliver nods his head slightly over towards Thea before as hears the sound of the elevator's doors closing he watches her giving him the slightest of nods.

The slightest of nods that meant so much. Displayed the trust she has with him. Displayed just how much she believed in him. Just like how she had done so many times before. Had believed in him when nobody else would. Believed that there was good inside of him. A man that she knew could make something of himself with the right push.

A push she was more than willing to help with. Help motivate him when nobody else would. Help him overcome his fears. Just like the ones he had returned with. Fears he had never told anyone. Fears for only one person to hear. For her to hear only.

The fear of returning back to the island if he was to close his eyes. The fear of waking up one day realizing this was all just a dream. Fears that were so real for him. Fears she knew she would have to help him overcome. And she would be there every step of the way.

She would be there to tell him that everything was alright. She would tell him every single night that she would be looking after him with the sole promise of never letting him go. A promise she would not only hear him make but for his actions to tell her as well.

The actions of how she would feel him holding onto her in his sleep as if she was his lifeline. To feel how important she was truly to him. Moments that would always make her smile inside as she would tighten her own grip around his body in possession feeling the same way he was.

The feeling if he was gone then she would be truly lost. He was her's and she was his. Soul mates forever and always. That was their motto anyways. A quote that was only proven to be on the money every single day.

Suddenly as she hears the sound of a ding echoing through the small enclosed space followed by the sound of the elevator's door sliding over taking her eyes away from Oliver slowly Laurel looks back forward to see Thea exiting out of the elevator before as she looks over Thea's shoulder to see them on a different floor that she had never seen before Laurel raises an eyebrow at Thea as she sees her looking over her shoulder at her with a small smile.

" What? Oh come on i'm not the only one that wants to see what is going on down there."

Glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver shrugging his shoulders Laurel can't help but do the same before slowly she exits out of the elevator hand in hand with Oliver to follow after Thea as she sees her making her way through the floor.

A floor that at first sight seemed so small. But it was proven to not be the case. Instead the floor could be considered to be colossal to anyone that would lay their eyes upon it. A floor that seemed to just go on and on.

But a floor that didn't hide what was exactly going on down here. A floor that showed the testing that was being done for some of the newer weapons being developed by the company. Weapons that could be seen through a few see through glass from nearby testing rooms being fully tested for their maximum capabilities by the very same men and women that designed and created them.

Weapons that the group had only seen inside of an action movie. Weapons that they knew were on the streets right now. Or they would soon be if they couldn't bring a stop to this division of the company.

Glancing around as he continues to watch different variety of weapons being fired at across numerous targets behind shielded glass with the only sound of gunfire echoing throughout the entire floor Oliver can't help but feel disgusted from what he sees all around him. Disgusted from seeing what he was seeing on display.

Seeing what had truly become of his father's company. A company many years ago he would have been proud to call his own. Now it wasn't the case. Especially with the display in front of his eyes. From seeing men and women not designing the next generation of weapons.

The very same weapons that would be promised to keep them safe. The promise that they would never end up in the wrong hands by their superiors. A lie that would be told to each and everyone of them unaware to their knowledge.

Instead the very same weapons that were sworn to protect them would lead to their demise. Would lead to innocent lives being taken. A simple idea by them to protect their country for anyone that would do harm to it. But an idea that was being exploited.

Exploited by their government. Exploited by their employers. For reasons that were still unknown other than from keeping the company from going down under. But whatever the case was it had to end here. It had to end before a legacy was lost and another from being born.

A legacy that would always be remembered. Would go down in the history books of the weapon's company that started it all. Brought forth the next generation of weapons for everyone to use.

Glancing over to his side as he sees a small group of men gathered around a small table as another is making his way over towards a wall of solid glass with something he had never seen before wrapped around his wrist coming to a halt Oliver can't help but watch the man with interest as he sees out of the corner of his eye Laurel doing the same before slowly as he sees the man reaching out to touch the glass equipped with the new weapon Oliver raises an eyebrow at the action.

Suddenly as he sees the man throwing a switch causing the glass to instantly start to shake Oliver's eyes widen before mere seconds later as he sees the glass shattering into thousands of pieces his eyes go as wide as saucers as he looks back down towards the weapon in the scientist's hands.

A weapon that he instantly knew could cause severe damage to anyone. A weapon that needed to be in the right hands. Especially if it was to cause this kind of damage. He could only imagine what it would do to the inside of a person.

Without any hesitation reaching out as he flings the door open causing all eyes to suddenly turn in his direction slowly as Oliver enters into the room gently pulling Laurel along with himself suddenly he watches a look of recognition coming across everyone of their faces as he watches them slowly pull out a pair of earbuds before mere moments later as he comes to a stop next to the man standing next to the now destroyed glass wall reaching out Oliver grabs a firm hold of the object in the man's hands as he hears him taking a shaky breathe.

As he feels the man letting go retracting his hand slowly Oliver looks down towards the object in his hand as he sees Laurel doing the same before within seconds he sees her free hand gently tracing over the object with her fingers.

An object that looked so much like a necklace choker. Same dark color. Same shape. Even looked as though it could be put around someone's neck perfectly just like how he had seen it wrapped around the man's arm. A small device they had just witnessed cause so much damage. An amazing piece of technology. But a dangerous one as well.

Glancing away from the device as she looks up towards the scientists to see them looking over towards her and Oliver with a mixture of emotions plastered across each of their faces slowly Laurel glances around the room to give them a stern look.

" What is this?"

" It doesn't have a name yet."

Hearing a voice coming from behind looking over her shoulder as she sees a blonde haired woman glancing nervously at her and Oliver slowly Laurel gives her a nod.

" Go on."

" We've started calling it the sonic device. It's part of a project for the military. They wanted a way to break through bulletproof glass along with various sorts of metal doors that were deemed unbreakable without any sort of explosive. This is what we created."

" So it was you? You were the one that created this design?"

" Yes. Well not exactly. I mean it was a group project. Mostly…."

" So what is it then? Did you create this or not?"

Looking over the mysterious woman's shoulder as she sees Thea glancing towards her with a brief smile across her face Laurel can't help but do the same before she looks back over towards the blonde haired woman to see her glancing all around the room.

" So did you?"

" Yes?"

" Good. Now that's settled you should be proud of your accomplishment. Speaking for everyone here this is an amazing piece of technology you've created."

As she hears the blonde haired woman letting out a sigh in relief glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver giving her a nod slowly a grin forms across Laurel's face.

" Unfortunately this is as far as it goes. Effective immediately this division of the company has been shut down. Including this project. However just so there is no worry all of you will be assigned to a new division in the company that you are qualified in."

" What? Really? How? Can you even do that?"

" Yes and yes i can. As the CEO of this company, I believed it was time for this company to move in a different direction. A direction that everyone could be proud of. Tell me Ms?"

" Smoak. Felicity Smoak."

" Well Ms Smoak do you enjoy what you do? Creating weapons i mean?"

" Well?"

" You can answer freely. You are not being put on trial here and your job is safe. I would like an honest answer though."

Glancing over their shoulders as she sees her co workers looking towards Oliver and Laurel with looks of shock plastered across their faces slowly Felicity takes a deep breathe before she shakes her head.

" No. I don't like creating weapons. When i was first hired here at Queen Consolidated it was for a desk job. But after just a few weeks, I found myself being reassigned down here."

" And tell us this what were you working on before you were reassigned down here?"

" You would think that it is stupid and pointless. Everyone else said so."

" Try us. Believe me when i say this we don't consider anything here stupid or pointless Ms Smoak."

" Well Ms…."

" Lance but please call me Laurel."

" Well then Laurel before i was assigned down here, I was doing further research into helping some of the less fortune with their paralysis."

" And what did you uncover during your research?"

" I found mixed results. Many medicines have been tried in hopes of curing someone's paralysis. But the results were inclusive. So i thought that maybe we were going at it all wrong. When i presented my design of a small chip that could be inserted into someone's spine the idea was instantly scrapped claiming there was no way something like that could ever work."

" And if you were to do further research and spend more time on your design do you believe it would be able to work?"

Looking away from Laurel as she looks over towards Oliver to see him staring directly at her slowly as she nods her head Felicity looks away from his face avoiding his eye contact.

" I do."

" Then i would like for you to further your research into the design. If you can get it to work think of all of the lives you will help."

Glancing over towards her side as she nods her head leaning forward Laurel gives Oliver a kiss on the cheek as she smiles at him before just as she turns her head back forward to look at Felicity the smile across her face vanishes when she sees a small blush across Felicity's face as she glances back and forth between her and the floorboard.

A scene she had often seen many times whenever she was out alone with Oliver. The never ending whispers and finger pointing whenever they were out on a date by nearby woman. Some from the whispers were just looking for a single opening to snatch him up for themselves.

Something that she would always smile inside about knowing she had him. She had him and he would never be another's. Especially from his actions. How he would always pay close attention to her and keep his eyes focused only on her as though he was off in their own personal world.

Looking on as she watches in complete silence Felicity glancing nervously back and forth between her feet and Oliver rolling her eyes as she reaches out and takes Oliver's cheek in her hand slowly Laurel turns his head in her direction before slowly leaning forward she presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss.

A kiss she could get easily lost in as she feels him wrapping his arms gently around her waist before mere moments later as she sees out of the corner of her eye her message being delivered from the brief look of hurt across Felicity's face slowly leaning back Laurel breaks off the kiss to look over towards Felicity with a smile plastered across her face.

A smile that only widens as she sees Felicity's face bright red in embarrassment before slowly reaching down Laurel gently grabs a hold of Oliver's hand and slowly leads him out of the room with Thea following close behind.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay here. Usually the story would be updated weekly but with the last week being as busy as ever for me it took a little longer to write. I also was doing some research for a future chapter that i couldn't quite figure out until a few days ago along with completing another story of mine while making plans for another. Thank you for your patience and i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as to what you thought.**

 **On a side not i know that it sucks and it is totally wrong for someone to steal from another including private pics. But i'm sorry i'm a guy but damn you are still smoking hot Katie Cassidy. Just like you are in this story along with a more bad ass personality that will be coming out very shortly along with this story's version of Oliver and Thea.**

 **Pootamis**


	33. Forever and Always

With only the sound of happy moans being heard behind a closed door echoing throughout the room as she lays resting face first on a pillow in the center of her bedroom bed while she feels a pair of hands gently massaging her back Laurel can't help but smile into the pillow with closed eyes.

A position she has stayed in for the past half an hour. Stayed silent only letting out the occasional moan as she feels Oliver gently massaging every muscle in her back. Feeling his hands gently caressing her skin with such deliciously.

Such a personal moment between them. Such an intimate moment only he had permission to do with her. Only had permission to touch her. Especially like this. But a moment she knew they each desperately needed after the day's events.

A day that was filled with so much stress. Especially for the man looking down towards her. Stress she knew he needed to get off his chest. And she would help in anyway that she could.

Stress from having to go up and make an announcement to the entire city. A scene he was very uncomfortable with. Especially since it was to be in front of the entire city and not just a selected few. Even before his unexpected disappearance for five long years.

Stress from having to have yet another encounter with his mother. An encounter that she knew was going to be heated exchange. Afterall every last conversation she had seen him having with her ended up that way.

But nothing like this. She had never seen an encounter between them like that before. Had never seen anything quite like that before. Had never seen the two powers of the Queen family colliding. Colliding all over a simple decision by her boyfriend.

The decision to do what he felt was the right thing to do in his heart. Right thing to do for the company. The company he had inherited. And most importantly the right thing to do for the city.

A decision upon hearing made her heart only pour with pride towards her boyfriend. Pride from hearing what his true intentions were. Intentions to help the city. The very same intentions she has had all along.

Intentions to get the weapons that were being developed off the streets. Off the streets and out of the hands of the corrupted. A decision she knew once it had been made official would cause a giant bullseye to be on Oliver's back. To be on her own back along with anyone that deemed to be close to him.

A risk she was willing to take. Afterall she was considered to be one of the only lawyers left in the entire city that had not been bought. Had not been touched by the corrupted. She already had an bullseye on her back.

A decision she was more than proud to support him in. But she didn't see this coming. She didn't see the act of defiance from Moira Queen coming over this decision. A decision she thought for sure she would get behind. Not just for Oliver's sake but for own personal gains. To keep her image to the public. An image although was considered corrupted by some including herself was still an image non thon less.

But it was not meant to be. Instead she had seen Moira show her true colors. She had seen her once again try to gain control over her son. Had seen her trying to belittle him in front of not only her eyes but Thea's as well. Belittle him in front of what he considered the two most important people in his life.

A moment that had made her blood start to boil. Made her hatred for the Queen matriarch rise up to unseen levels. Levels she never thought she would ever experience before. A moment she had wanted to let out her hatred upon the older woman. To just get up and knock the Queen matriarch off her throne for good.

But that was until she had seen him rise up. Had seen the man that she had always seen in him come to life in front of her eyes. Had witnessed a side of him that had only come out once before. A side of him that only made her heart pour with love and pride for him.

A side that wouldn't back down. A side that stood up with conviction for the decision he had made. The very same side she had seen briefly once before so long ago. A moment she would never forget. Never forget the look he had in his eyes.

Eyes that once showed love burned with nothing but pure rage. Burned with such intensity as though it was a raging inferno just waiting to explode. Intensity that had come suddenly out of nowhere when he was only defending her. Defending yet another decision of his to have her become his lawyer. Not only for that moment but for every single time it would be needed.

The same look she had seen once again return to his eyes. And it came because of her?

Suddenly as she snaps her eyes open it hits her. Hits her as to why she had seen the look returning back into his eyes. Why she could feel the rage and anger radiating from his eyes as it was being directed at his mother. It was because of her. Or further more it was because of what Moira had done.

How she had just deflected away her argument as though her opinion didn't matter. Something she knew must have been the switch that set him off. Had set off his protective instincts for her.

A moment he must have considered an insult to her. A piece of information that as she thinks back remembering how the conversation went perfectly in her mind without missing a single detail causes her eyes to slowly get watery before without giving him the opportunity to see slowly Laurel closes her eyes tightly shut hoping to suppress the tears from falling from her eyes.

Information that as she replays over and over again in her mind showed once again how much he truly cares for her. How he would always defend her with passion. Passion that was only for her. Only for her to help control. Help control with the littlest of actions. By a simple squeezing of his hand to caressing his cheek.

The same passion she knew deep inside she also possessed. Also possessed the same passion to protect him. To always stand up and defend him whenever nobody else would. Even if it came with a cost.

The cost of her relationship with her father. A relationship that could be called strained over the years. A relationship that was slowly being repaired. Slowly but surely.

But not anymore. Now it was clear where he stood in her relationship with Oliver. How no matter what he would never approve of it. He would never trust the man that she loves. Maybe never even trust her again.

Something she was okay with. Afterall everyone had to grow up sometimes. That was the way she saw it in her eyes. And if he couldn't see Oliver the way she does then there was nothing to talk about.

And now in her mind she knew the battle lines had been drawn. The battle lines for who was with Oliver and was against him. Whether it was personal or business. And she knew which side she was on. The same side she had always been on. Whatever side Oliver was on. Wherever he would go she would too. Just like how she knew he would do for her.

Opening her eyes as she reaches up to wipe her eyes to only feel Oliver's hands suddenly coming to a stop at the back of her neck reaching up Laurel gently grabs a hold of his hand before she gently leans her head into his hand.

" I love you."

Unable to suppress it anymore as tears start to fall down her cheeks and down to the pillow below without giving him a chance to react popping up from her spot Laurel brings Oliver into a deep kiss before mere moments later as she breaks off the kiss to get some much needed air leaning forward she gently rests her forehead against his own.

" And i love you. Forever and always."

" Forever and always."

With a smile forming on her face as she nods her head leaning forward Laurel presses her lips once again to Oliver's own for a gently kiss before just seconds later as she relaxes into the kiss slowly Laurel breaks off the kiss when she hears a knock at their bedroom door.

" Hey guys? Knock off the love making. We've got a visitor."

Leaning their heads back as a confused look comes across Oliver's face slowly Laurel shrugs her shoulders as she unwraps her arms from around the back of his neck before slowly as she follows after Oliver out of the bedroom with a flick of her wrists Laurel throws on a fresh shirt.

With every step she takes as she begins to wonder who exactly it could be that is visiting suddenly Laurel gets her answer when she looks over into the living room to see Walter sitting next to Thea on one of the couches drinking coffee.

Glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver's facial features hardening especially his eyes reaching out Laurel gently grabs a hold of his hand before mere moments later as she feels her hand being squeezed a small ghost smile forms across her face.

As she sees Walter followed by Thea looking in their direction taking a deep breathe Laurel gives Oliver's hand a gentle squeeze as she slowly leads him into the living room before she takes a seat on the couch opposite of them.

" Hello Oliver,Ms Lance."

" Walter."

For the next few seconds as she watches in complete silence Walter taking a sip from his coffee mug Laurel can't help but glance over towards Oliver to see a blank look across his face before she looks back over towards Walter when she hears him putting down his mug.

" Some day now wasn't it?"

" It has. I don't mean to be rude but can you please get to the point of why you are here. I'm sure this isn't a social visit for you."

" Your assumption would be correct. I'm not here for a social visit. The reason why i'm here is about the business that has taken place today."

" And you thought you could come here and change Oliver's mind even though he has made it quite clear of his decision. Why don't you run back to Moira and tell her to…."

" We don't have to worry about her."

Taking her eyes away from Walter as a confused look forms across her face Laurel looks over towards Thea to see her looking at her with a ghost smile across her face.

" Did you honestly think that i would have let him in here if he was just being my mother's messenger boy? I would just laugh at him from the other side of the door until he would leave."

With a smile coming across her face Laurel can't help but nod her head before she looks back over towards Walter to see him taking a sip from his coffee mug.

" So what is the reason why you are here then?"

" I'm here to help in anyway that i can. You may not choose to believe this but i'm on your side."

" That's a little hard to believe."

" I know. Neither of you have any reason to trust me but it is the truth. I however would like just a moment of your time."

Glancing around the room as he sees all eyes on him taking a deep breathe slowly Walter takes a sip out of his coffee mug before he places it down on a nearby table.

" You're father was a great man. He had given me a chance to make something of myself when nobody else would and for that, I will always be grateful to him.

I have always loved your father's company. Your company. For the longest time, I truly believed the slogan that is written on the walls."

" Believed?"

" Yes Oliver believed. When news broke about you and your father being lost at sea everyone around the city started to panic. The company's stocks plummeted drastically. Most citizens rushed to cash in their Queen Consolidated stocks fearing the absolute worst.

There was even talk within the company that the company's board was even considering merging with other companies. It was chaos to say the least. You're father was truly the glue that held the company together.

Despite it all however the company was able to stay in business. You may not have known this but for years military officials had on more than one occasion approached your father about creating the next generation of weapons.

They believed that your father was the right man for the job with the advances in technology that the company had been producing. However your father would have none of it and would reject any proposal that was sent his way.

But when the company seemed to be in a free fall your mother decided to take their offer in exchange for funding the company into what it is today. Oliver we're a weapons manufacturer. You may not want to hear this but what we did kept the world from falling into chaos…."

" Walter…."

" Please let me finish."

Receiving a nod from Oliver slowly Walter returns the nod before she takes a deep breathe.

" Like i was saying we are a weapon's manufacturing company. But not after today. And for what it's worth i'm with you. And so are some of the members of the board. The some that are still loyal to your father.

However that being said i would like to hear more about the new direction you would like to take the company in. I would also like to offer you some advice. I would like you to stay low for a while. After today we are going to have to play a whole different kind of ball now.

There isn't anything that we can't accomplish together. I'm not just telling you this for the company's sake but for your own safety."

" Safety? Umm hate to break it to you but we're always in danger Mr Steele."

" While that maybe true Ms Lance after today the bullseye on your back just got bigger. And i'm not talking about from any street thug that is looking to make a quick buck. I'm talking about politicians,cops. Anyone that would have their wallets hurt by today's actions."

* * *

" Other than the bill that i got handed his morning by my legal team i'm feeling pretty good. Plus now that this lawsuit has been settled we can focus our attention on Unidac Industries."

James Holder. Owner of a small corporation inside of The Glades known as Holder Group. An corporation that provided newly designed smoke detectors for low income homes. What seemed like a corporation that helped provide for the little man.

Or so citizens had thought. Now a different image had been painted for them. Now their image was no longer providing protection for one's home. Now they were seen as providing another means of chaos.

The same designs used to help provide a sense of safety were now known to be flaws. Now known to be instruments of destruction. Instruments that had caused not only the destruction of many citizens homes but for countless deaths to occur. Deaths that seemed so meaningless. Especially when they could get away with it.

Get away with their crimes with just mere slaps on the wrist. Sometimes not even that. All thanks to the high priced legal teams at their disposal. Teams that didn't care about the lives that had been lost. No only for the money that would be making off the court case.

Something that suited James Holder quite easily. Made him sleep easier at night knowing he would no longer have to worry about a lawsuit coming his way. No longer have to worry about losing his company. Not even have to worry about any potential jail time.

" Okay. I'll see you in the office first thing."

With a flick of his wrist as he gently throws his cell phone down on a nearby couch cushion with a smile coming across his face Holder can't help but let out a silent chuckle. A chuckle knowing that he had just won another lawsuit case. Knowing he had just dodged another bullet. A bullet that had been intended on crippling his company. A bullet that would cripple his wallet.

Shaking his head as he turns around to look down at the pool edge letting out a sigh slowly reaching up as he is about to take a swig out of the glass in his hands suddenly Holder jumps up in surprise as he shakes his hand when he sees the glass instantly shatter into thousands of pieces.

Thousands of pieces of glass beneath his feet within a flash. Reaching up with his free hand as he clutches his hand to feel blood trickling down his wrist to the ground below Holder can't help but grit his teeth trying to block out the pain that is surging through his hand before suddenly his eyes go wide as saucers when he notices a small red light on his white robe.

A small red dot that seems to only be getting higher and higher by the second. Frozen with fear as he slowly watches the dot go out of his eyesight taking his eyes away from his robe slowly Holder looks up towards the building opposite of himself before within seconds his world goes black and his lifeless body is sent back first into the pool turning the one clear water into crimson.

* * *

" It's a great loss. James was a titan."

" A titan who was looking to buy out a company called Unidac Industries?"

" Well industries are something of a misnomer. UI's recent activity was actually looking into means to produce alternative energy."

" I think the point that my partner is trying to make is that Holder was the second bidder this week to lose his life."

Just another killing spree that had made it's way into the city. Something that was not uncommon in recent weeks. But in the mind of Detective Lance it was something that needed to be avoided. Needed to be avoided at all costs. But first he had to find them. He had to find the one responsible for the killings.

The same person that he has been after for weeks. The Dark Archer. Although this time it just didn't add up in his mind. Didn't add up to why they were doing this. Why they were going around killing the rich as he had once put it. Even if they were considered to be corrupted by many in the city including himself.

A mindset that he couldn't quite understand. Much like what he had seen at the latest crime scenes. Instead of a custom arrow a more modernized weapon had been used. Although the rounds found in each of the victims were nothing out of the ordinary. A seven point sixty two millimeter round laced with a curare.

Something that not many had ever seen before. Much less had even heard of before. But what he did know was this man or woman was a professional. Maybe even have some kind of military background. Afterall from what he could tell upon seeing the bodies was pinpoint accuracy. Especially if any indication from the weather reports from the previous night.

A night that was known to have gusting winds for most of the night. A condition that would require the best of the best to make the perfect shot. Just like he has seen on the latest victim. A clean shot directly in the middle of Mr Holder's forehead. Even the evidence of shards of what he guessed used to be a glass pointed this out.

A shot he knew where it had come. From the building directly across from the crime scene. A building that helped provide the perfect cover for any sniper to take the shot. A sniper's paradise. A building with many windows providing them with an advantage over their prey. Provided them with plenty of cover in case they were spotted.

" Are you implying something detective? If you are even still one that is."

" No only that your husbands is looking into buying Unidac Industries and that the competition seems to be dropping like flies."

" And i'm sure your veiled accusation has nothing to do with how you feel about my family."

" No. In fact although it sickens me to say i'm actually quite proud of your son for what he is attempting to do. He has shown to me that some in the Queen family have the city's best intentions at heart."

" And what of your daughter? Hmm?"

" What she does in her free time is her business. Now are you implying how you feel about my family?"

As he sees Quentin and Moira looking over towards each other with noticeable glares across their faces while Lucas stands quietly off in the corner looking at the scene slowly reaching out Walter gently wraps his arm around Moira's shoulders before he clears his throat.

" I do believe we are getting off track here. Unidac's in receivership detective. Ownership is subject to a liquidation auction so that means that there are many prospective buyers. And the auction is tomorrow so if i was taking out the competition as you put it, I would have a lot of killing to do in a very short amount of time."

" We're just making rounds with the interested buyers. Letting them know to be careful."

" Oh yes. And i'm overwhelmed that Detective Lance is concerned for our safety."

" Well thank you for your concern gentlemen. Our security consultant Mr Diggle is taking all the necessary precautions."

" Yeah. Right. Well if you need us we're just a nine one one call away."

Without giving them a chance to react as he gets up from his chair and slowly follows after Lucas out of the room just as he is about to pass the open doorway suddenly Quentin comes to a complete stop before he looks over his shoulder to see Moira staring directly at him.

" And just one more thing. I may not agree with him on everything but there is one thing that your son and I can agree on. And that would be Laurel. I may not like your family but i have come to question my opinion about your son. I cannot say the same about you."


	34. Auction Nightmares

" In other news today marks yet another chapter in the story book history of Queen Consolidated as the company's former CEO Walter Steele will be holding a stock auction this evening here in Starling City.

The auction will be taking just mere hours from now with the remaining shares of the company once called Unidac Industries being sold off to the highest bidder.

But one can't think if this is the wisest decision in what has seemed to be a down spiral in the company's fortunes in recent weeks ever since it had been declared of a new direction the company has taken…."

With a flick of her wrist as she presses down on the power button turning the television's screen pitch black gently Thea throws the television remote to the side of the couch before slowly as she looks over her shoulder at Laurel to see her sitting at the kitchen table looking down at a case file as she takes an occasional sip out of the coffee mug in her hand Thea can't help but let out a sigh.

" Do we have…."

" Yes for the hundredth time. We have to go."

" But why? It's gonna be so boring."

Putting down her coffee mug as she looks over towards the living room couch to see Thea looking directly at her with a puppy dog eye look Laurel can't help but shake her head before she looks back down towards the case file on the table.

" Be that as it may we still have to go. Even though none of us want to or even desire going. And you know the reason why. You were there remember?"

" I know. I know. Walter said that Oliver needed to make an occasional appearance now and then. But does this really have to be one of those times? I'll do whatever you want if you can get us out of this."

" Anything?"

Glancing up as she sees Thea nodding her head a smile forms across Laurel's face before she reaches out to grab a firm hold of her coffee mug.

" Hmm it's a tempting offer."

" And a good one too. You should know. You are the lawyer of the family after all."

With her smile only widening raising her hand up Laurel takes a sip out of her coffee mug before she looks over towards Thea with a grin.

" Hmm close but not close enough."

Letting out a sigh as she sees Laurel taking another sip out of her coffee mug with a frown coming across her face Thea snaps her head back forward as she crosses her arms over her chest before her frown deepens when she hears Laurel letting out a small laugh.

" I'm glad you find it funny because tonight is gonna suck."

" It shouldn't be too bad. Besides Ollie and I figure we don't need to be there for too long. An hour maybe two at the most."

" Really?"

Uncrossing her arms as she looks back over her shoulder at Laurel to see her nodding her head with a reassuring smile across her face slowly Thea breathes a sigh in relief before she returns the smile.

" Really. I wouldn't lie to you. Plus do you really think that Ollie and I really want to be around not only a bunch of people that we don't really know but to also have to listen in to them chewing our ears off about crap we could care less about?"

With her smile only widening slowly Thea shakes her head as she gets up from her seat on the couch to make her way over towards the kitchen table.

" No, I guess not. Speaking of which where is Ollie?"

" He didn't say. But he took Mr Diggle with him so he should be fine."

Suddenly as they hear the loft's door opening turning her head a smile forms across Laurel's face when she sees Oliver emerging inside of the loft before slowly she gets up from her seat at the kitchen table to make her way over towards him as she sees him closing the loft's door behind him.

" Perfect timing."

Looking over his shoulder as he sees Laurel making her way over towards him with a smile plastered across her face slowly Oliver can't help but do the same before within seconds as he feels Laurel wrapping her arms around the back of his neck suddenly Oliver feels himself being brought into a kiss.

With a smile forming across her face as she watches Oliver bringing Laurel closer to his body while not breaking off the kiss for a single second slowly Thea shakes her head before as she clears her throat Thea makes her way over towards the stairs leading up to the second level of the loft.

" Oh get a room you two."

Breaking off the kiss as she looks up to see Thea making her way up the stairs with a noticeable grin across her face as she looks down towards them as she glances back towards Oliver to see him looking towards her with a grin of his own with a sudden wink of her eye Laurel looks back up towards Thea.

" We do have one. It's called our bedroom. If you would like us to continue our little session here in there then we would be more than happy to oblige. But if that is the case you may become an auntie sooner rather than later."

" The joke's on you. Auntie Thea has a nice ring to it."

Glancing over to her side as she sees the same look of shock across Oliver's face much like her own suddenly Laurel lets out a small laugh to be joined in by Oliver mere seconds later before as she sees Thea disappearing into her bedroom slowly Laurel turns back to look at Oliver with a smile.

" Perfect timing?"

" Yeah Speedy and I were just discussing the game plan for tonight. Speaking of which are you ready for tonight?"

As she sees Oliver shrugging his shoulders as he breaks off eye contact with her slowly a concerned look forms across Laurel's face before in a sudden move she leans forward to rest her forehead against his own.

" You nervous about all the negative feedback that you've been receiving from the press?"

Letting out a sigh as he glances up to see Laurel looking at him with concern gently Oliver nods his head against her own before he looks down towards the floor.

" Yeah. I guess that i am. I mean ever since i made the announcement our lives have been turned into a circus. I mean you're being mobbed by the media the moment you step out into the city without getting so much as a break.

Speedy is always questioned about me whenever she just goes out. Even if it's just a simple trip to the grocery store. It's like none of us can live our lives in peace because of them."

Negative feedback. A few kind words to say the least about the situation they were in. But she understood exactly what he meant by those words. Hell she had lived it for the past few weeks. A very few long weeks.

Weeks of being asked countless question after question about her opinions. Her opinions about the direction Queen Consolidated was heading in. Questions she didn't mind answering at first with the same response. The response that she supported her boyfriend's decision one hundred percent. That she was even proud of him.

But when the questions had quickly turned towards her relationship with Oliver that was when she grew silent hoping to not feed the media monster. And she had succeeded in that regard with a simple no comment the moment a news reporter started the trend.

A trend that has followed her for the past few weeks. Weeks of arriving at work to find the media already there waiting for her. A situation that had quickly resolved itself slightly when she started being escorted to work each and every morning by Oliver and Diggle to only be picked up by them once her shift had ended.

But that didn't stop the negative feedback from coming out. No instead of it coming from them it was from another. From multiple others in fact. Others that remain nameless to this day by the media. Others that had voiced their opinion about the new change in direction of the company.

Some they thought at first were from a member of the wealthy society that was losing money from the decision made. But then another statement was made. Followed by another. Until it became very clear who were the nameless people.

The nameless members of the board that runs Queen Consolidated. That was what they guessed anyways. It would all make sense. Especially after what they had been told by Walter just mere weeks ago. Told that some members of the board were in favor of the company becoming a weapons manufacturer.

The very same men and women now that would disagree about the direction the company is now taking. Even if the public didn't think so. A public that was solely in favor of the change. A change that everyone in the city knew needed to happen. Even if some were too blind to see it.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she sees Oliver glancing up from the floor in her direction a small smile forms across Laurel's face before slowly leaning forward Laurel pecks him on the lips.

" Don't worry about them. We both know that you are doing the right thing. Who cares what anyone else thinks. Okay?"

Looking directly into his eyes as she sees a smile forming across his face Laurel can't help but return the smile before slowly reaching down Laurel gently grabs his hand and starts to lead him up towards the second level of the loft.

" Hey how many times have i told you that i love you today?"

" Hmm let's see. You said it when we woke up this morning. You said it again when you dropped me off at work. And then you said it when you picked me up. So three times."

" That's still not enough."

Suddenly without giving her a chance to react Oliver spins Laurel around bringing her into a deep kiss that he feels her returning with equal passion before mere moments later Oliver breaks off the kiss to lean his forehead against her own to see a smile forming across her face.

" I love you."

With her smile only widening reaching up Laurel wraps her free hand around the back of Oliver's neck as she leans forward to give him a gentle kiss.

" And i love you."

As she sees a smile forming across his face leaning back forward Laurel gently pecks Oliver on the cheeks before slowly she proceeds to lead him up the stairs to the second level of the loft in the direction of their bedroom.

" So we still on for the same game plan tonight?"

" Yep. We simply pop our heads in and leave before anyone even notices. I've already explained to Thea that it would be rude and irresponsible if you were to not show up to the event so you don't need to have that talk with her. Even though none of us really want to go anyways."

Nodding his head as he feels himself mere moments later being steered to the inside of their bedroom gently Oliver let's go of Laurel's hand as he watches her not breaking her stride over towards their open closet before a mere moment later he watches her walking over towards their bedroom bed with a dress in her hands.

Reaching down as she grabs a hold of the bottom of her shirt with a flick of her wrist Laurel pulls her shirt over her head revealing her blue bra from underneath before slowly as she reaches down to undo the button on her jeans Laurel looks up towards Oliver when she feels him gently grabbing her arm.

" Before i forget there is something that i want to give you."

Looking on as a confused look forms across her face Laurel watches Oliver reaching into his jacket pocket to moments later retract his hand to reveal a long black box in his hand before as she sees him opening up the box revealing a gold necklace inside with a small black canary attached in the center Laurel's eyes go wide as she looks up towards Oliver with a smile coming across her face.

" For my pretty bird."

Looking on in complete silence as he watches a bright smile form across Laurel's face as her eyes get watery suddenly Oliver's eyes widen when he feels himself being brought into a deep kiss before mere moments later as he feels Laurel breaking off the kiss Oliver opens his eyes to see her smiling at him.

Glancing down towards the necklace as he receives a nod slowly Oliver takes the necklace out of the box as he sees out of the corner of his eye Laurel turning around displaying the back of her neck to him before gently he places the necklace around her neck causing her smile to only widen.

As he sees Laurel reaching down to take the necklace gently in her hand a smile forms across Oliver's face before slowly as he picks up his suit from their bedroom bed Oliver makes his way over towards their bathroom closing the door behind himself unaware of the bright smile across Laurel's face that seems to only be widening by the second.

* * *

Soft and soothing jazz music playing across a few loudspeakers. Small crowds of potential buyers chatting amongst each other. Chatting about the recent events that have taken place inside of the city. But more importantly chatting about the event they are intending.

A scene that makes a ghost smile form across Walter's face. A scene knowing that his plan for the evening has been a total success. From what he could see everyone attending the event was having a good time. He also could see some of the more wealthy of Starling City's society all around him.

Something he knew could end up being a pain for him on this night. Especially since the price for each share of Unidac Industries had just gone up. But a price that he was willing to meet. Especially if it would help steer the company back into the right direction.

The same direction it has been on for countless years before the Queen's Gambit had been lost out to sea. The same direction that he truly believed was the right thing for everyone involved with the company.

Even if others didn't think so. The same men and women on the company's board that have been very vocal the past few weeks. The very same that he knew had been talking with the media about recent events that had been taking place with the company.

Some even were considering legal actions against not only himself but his son in law as well. Although they knew it would be a battle that surely they would not win. Especially with the Queen's connections all across the city.

But that still didn't stop the members of the board from voicing out their opinions about the matter every single day. Opinions that he knew if Robert was alive today wouldn't even be coming up. But he wasn't. Instead his heir was in his place.

An heir that he knew was only doing what he thought was the best thing to do for the city. Doing what he thought was best for the company. And he couldn't help but be proud of him for it. Proud to see the same determination in Oliver that he had seen in Robert.

But he still didn't think that would be enough. Even with the public clearly on his side he was still fighting an uphill battle. He was still in a clear position to lose all thanks to the board. But if he had his way then he would have help in this battle just like what he hoped to achieve tonight.

Hoped to achieve another step in the right direction for the company. To help further their research in supplying an alternative source of energy. A field that were slowly making breakthroughs for the past few years.

To supply Oliver with another reason to use against the board. To help support his decision to turn back time and get rid of the weapons manufacturing structure they had become. But first he needed to win the bid for the remaining shares of Unidac Industries.

" Well it's quite a turnout huh?"

Snapping out of his thoughts as he looks over to his side to see Moira smiling up towards him with a smile forming across his own face gently Walter pulls Moira closer to his body as he glances around the room.

" Well it's quite an opportunity actually. But regardless of the outcome of the auction, I'm already a winner because i have three most beautiful women at my side tonight."

" Three?"

Nodding his head as he looks over Moira's shoulder and nods into the distance Walter watches Moira follow his eyes before a small smile comes across her face when she sees Oliver leading Laurel over towards them hand in hand while Thea follows closely behind.

A sight that only makes her smile inside as she sees the look across Oliver's face. A look of pure happiness. The same look that she can see across the two women following close by his side.

The same sight she has seen for the past few months. The same sight she had grown accustomed to seeing so many years ago. But now all she could do was watch from the sidelines. Watch from the sidelines as her children lived out their lives.

But if it was the sacrifice she had to make to ensure their happiness then she would pay it each and every single time. She would play her role as the ice queen. She would sacrifice whatever was left of herself if it meant keeping her children happy and safe.

Just like she could see they were now. Especially thanks to her. The same woman that is holding her son's hand. The very same woman that she has seen defend her son so fiercely over the last few months. A woman that she knew would one day become the next Ms Queen.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she feels Walter breaking off contact to take a few steps forward Moira watches as Walter extends a hand out towards Oliver that is instantly taken and shaken.

" Thank you for coming. And i must say these two lovely ladies did a bang up job getting you cleaned up for the auction."

Letting out a chuckle as he glances over to his side to see Laurel and Thea smiling in his direction Oliver can't help but smile back before he looks back towards Walter.

" Thank you, Mr Steele. It was a hard job but hey someone had to do it."

" Indeed i'm sure it was Ms Lance. I must say though you and Thea do look quite lovely this evening. I'm sure you will be the talk of the auction."

With a bright smile forming across her face as she glances over towards Oliver to see him smiling in her direction Laurel can't help her smile from widening before she looks back towards Walter.

" Well then let's hope it throws off some of the other interested buyers off their games. Speaking of which how has the event turned out so far?"

" It should be a fierce battle but i'm confident that Walter will be making the winning bid for the shares. There are other matters that we should discuss but that can wait until later."

Taking her eyes away from Walter as she looks over towards Moira to see her smiling in their direction slowly Laurel gives her a nod as she returns the smile.

" Good then it's settled…."

" Excuse me Mr Steele? The auction will be opening in five minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready."

Looking over his shoulder as he the auctioneer of the event smiling up towards him slowly Walter returns the smile before he nods his head.

" Thank you, Gina."

As he sees Gina making her way past him and towards the back slowly Walter turns his head back forward to glance at Moira and Oliver.

" Shall we?"

" Mm hm."

" We'll see you inside."

Receiving a nod as he watches Moira followed by Walter walking past them and into the crowd of buyers that are making their way across the floor towards the room the auction will be taking place in slowly Oliver turns his head to look at Laurel to see her smiling at him while he sees out of the corner of his eye Thea glancing all around the crowd.

" Well that didn't take too long. You owe me an lobster dinner."

" What? No way. There is no way that was two minutes."

" Says you. I was counting down the seconds in my head. And i can assure you that it was less than two minutes like i predicted it would take before your mother would say there was matters that needed to be discussed."

Letting out a sigh as he sees Laurel's smile widening Oliver can't help but shake his head as a smile forms across his face.

" Do you always have to be right?"

" Yep."

Letting out a small laugh as he hears Laurel doing the same slowly Oliver turns his attention towards Thea before a confused look forms across his face when he sees her looking all around the crowd.

" Alright what's up Speedy?"

" Nothing's up. I'm just keeping a lookout."

" A lookout for what?"

" You know people that we want to avoid for the evening. Like some of dad's old business partners which are closing in at twelve o'clock."

Taking her eyes away from the crowd as she turns her head back forward to see Oliver and Laurel looking at her with their eyebrows raised slowly Thea shrugs her shoulders.

" What? We're a team remember? All for one and one for all."

Letting out a small laugh as he sees a smile forming across Thea's face reaching out Oliver gently takes her hand in his free hand before slowly as he makes his way through the crowd Oliver leads Laurel and Thea across the floor in the direction of the other buyers.

With each and every step that he takes as he feels Laurel and Thea each gently giving his hands a squeeze Oliver can't help but return the gesture when after a couple of minutes of following after the crowd gently Oliver let's go of their hands when he sees Walter standing alone off in the corner with his mother nowhere in sight before slowly he glances towards Laurel and Thea with a smile.

" I'll catch up to you ladies in a second. I need to have a quick word with Walter."

Receiving a nod as he sees Laurel slowly leading Thea away into the crowd slowly Oliver makes his way over towards Walter to see him turning in his direction with a smile across his face.

" Oliver, I am so pleased that you were able to attend."

" I'm just following your advice on keeping a low profile for awhile."

" Indeed you are and i'm quite grateful for it. Things haven't well been quite the same ever since your announcement."

" And how are things exactly going at the company?"

" Well it like what we discussed would be happening. Some within the company are not too pleased with the sudden shift in direction that company has taken including members of the board.

Our best legal teams are holding off our friends from the military but it is only a matter of time before matters become worse."

" For what it's worth i'm sorry Walter about…."

" Don't be. You're doing the right thing Oliver. Even if some within the company think otherwise."

As he sees Oliver nodding his head Walter returns the nod before a look of confusion forms across his face as he sees Oliver glancing around the room.

" But i take it there is another matter that you wanted to discuss with me in private that doesn't include the company.

" Yes there is. Walter the police said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered. I think that we should be a little bit more careful. My mother has already lost a husband."

" Well if Moira shared your concern then she wouldn't have come. But i can assure you that all of the necessary precautions have been made. If you look over your shoulder you will find that Mr Diggle has everything under control."

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Diggle standing amongst the crowd like a statue slowly Oliver makes his way over through the crowd towards him before he watches Diggle turn to look at him.

" Oliver."

" Dig. Got your eyes open?"

" That's what i'm here for."

" This guy's out of time. If he's gonna do something then it's gonna happen before the auction."

" Sir?"

" You know this guy that has been going around taking out the interested buyers."

Glancing away from the crowd as he sees Diggle looking straight at him with a blank look across his face slowly Oliver takes a deep breathe.

" I heard the story on the radio."

" Rest assured Oliver that i'm keeping my eyes out for anything suspicious. If there is anyone here that is about to try something i'll be the first to know about it. And so will they."

" They?"

" Inside of the crowd is a few undercover police officers disguised as the buyers. There is also a tactical team standing by in the building directly across from this one. I can assure you that you and your family are completely safe."

Letting out a sigh in relief as he nods his head slowly Oliver makes his way back through the crowd unaware that Diggle is following his retreating back with his eyes.

" And sir?"

Coming to a complete stop as a confused look forms across his face slowly Oliver looks over his shoulder to see Diggle with a ghost smile forming across his face.

" You're a good man Oliver. But here is a piece of advice. You already know this but this is just a friendly reminder. Whenever you are presented with a choice always choose Laurel. Everyone else be damned."

Nodding his head as he turns his head back forward slowly Oliver makes his way through the crowd as he glances around his surroundings hoping to spot Laurel or Thea somewhere on the floor before his eyes widen slightly when he spots Quentin standing within the crowd dressed in his street clothes.

Without breaking his stride as he slowly moves through the crowd towards Quentin taking a deep breathe Oliver comes to a stop next to the police officer as he sees him glancing around the room.

" Queen. Don't you scrub up nice?"

Glancing away from the crowd as he sees Oliver glancing around the floor as though he is searching for someone letting out a sigh Quentin turns to look at him.

" I'm here to support my family."

" Yeah me too. God help me."

" Thank you."

Turning his head away from the crowd as he looks over towards Quentin to see him giving him a nod slowly Oliver returns the gesture before he looks back towards the crowd.

" Their over there. Near the small bar at the far end of the room."

Glancing over to his side as he sees Quentin nodding his head into the distance slowly Oliver follows his eyes before a smile forms across his face when he sees Laurel and Thea standing at the small bar with a drink in each of their hands.

Looking on in complete silence as he sees Laurel turning to look in his direction Oliver's smile widens when he sees a smile forming across her face before slowly he sees a look of concern radiating from her eyes when he sees her glancing over at Quentin.

" Go. The same order applies from the courthouse. Make sure she gets home safe."

Nodding his head without hesitating for a single moment slowly Oliver leaves Quentin's side to make his way through the crowd in the direction of Laurel and Thea before as he comes to a stop at Laurel's side gently Oliver feels a glass being placed in his hand by Thea.

" What was that about?"

" I have no idea. But he did give me the same order to make sure you get home safe."

With a look of surprise coming across her face slowly Laurel turns her attention to look back into the crowd at her father before a bright smile forms across her face when she sees him glancing over in her direction to give her the slightest of nods.

" So what did you want to talk with Walter about? I still refuse to call him dad."

" I just wanted to be ensured that you both would be safe."

" Safe? Safe from what? Having our ears chewed off by the masses? So far that mission has been a success."

" No. Well we've gotten lucky on that regard so far. What i was referring to was the recent news about some of the potential buyers for Unidac Industries being murdered."

" What about it? If you're worried about that guy or gal making a move here then you shouldn't be. Laurel has already spotted four undercover cops here in the crowd along with her father. We've got Mr Diggle here as well. We've got nothing to worry about.

So i say we kick back and relax while we watch Walter go to work."

Nodding his head as he sees a smile forming across Thea's face Oliver can't help but return the smile before slowly as he raises his glass up to take a sip his eyes suddenly widen when he sees a red dot reflecting off his glass.

Without hesitating for a single second as he drops his glass to the ground reaching out Oliver grabs a firm hold of Laurel's and Thea's arms bringing them to the ground before the sound of glass shattering echoes throughout the room.

As he hears the sound of women screaming all around the room snapping his head up Oliver's eyes widen when he sees a woman laying face first on the ground just a short distance away from them with a large blood spot forming in the middle of her back before the sound of another body crashing lifelessly to the ground echoes throughout the room causes Oliver to cover Laurel's and Thea's head with his body.

" Keep your heads down!"

With only the sound of screams and sheer panic echoing across the floor as she looks through the small opening of Oliver's body to see men and women being slowly taken out by pinpoint accurate rifle shots to the middle of their foreheads and their chests Laurel can't help but grab a firm hold of Oliver's suit before the sound of footsteps quickly making their way over towards them causes her to look up to see Diggle quickly kneeling before them.

" Sir, I have to get you out of here!"

" No, them! Them!"

Nodding his head without any hesitation reaching down Diggle quickly pulls Thea up to her feet as he sees Oliver doing the same with Laurel before using his body as a shield for the youngest queen Diggle quickly makes his way across the floor pulling Thea along with him until they are safely behind a nearby wall.

Snapping his head around as he feels Thea holding onto his arm tight slowly Diggle peaks his head out from the wall to see a fading red light going all across the room before suddenly his eyes widen when he sees Oliver quickly leading Laurel up towards an emergency exit as the red dot slowly goes into their direction.

" Get down!"

Without breaking his stride as he sees a red dot slowly making it's way up his arm in a sudden move Oliver dives to the ground bringing Laurel with him causing a rifle round to go blazing past him into a nearby center piece resting upon a table shattering the decoration to pieces.

Snapping up to his feet as he pulls Laurel forward in front of him using his body as a shield for her reaching out Oliver gently ducks her head down as he does the same before within moments as they near the emergency exit Oliver let's out a small scream in pain when he feels a rifle round hitting him directly in his arm causing his arm to suddenly go numb.

Blocking out the pain with one final push forward throwing out his other arm Oliver slams open the emergency door before suddenly as his world starts to go black losing his footing Oliver stumbles down a few steps bringing Laurel with him until his world goes completely black as he lands down on the ground with a thud.

Letting out a groan as she reaches her hand up to grab her head suddenly Laurel's eyes widen when she looks down through her dazed vision to see Oliver's eyes completely closed as a small puddle of blood forms underneath his body.

" Oliver!"

Reaching down as she gently takes Oliver's head in her hands suddenly tears start to fall down her cheeks to his body before she snaps her head up towards the emergency door they had just come through.

" Help! Somebody help!"

With her tears only intensifying as she looks down towards Oliver's face before slowly she leans down within an inch of his lips.

" Don't you dare. You hear me. You are not allowed to leave me. Not now. I won't let you."

Leaning the rest of the way down as she presses her lips to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss slowly Laurel pulls back seconds later to bury her head into his neck.

" Please come back to me. Please."

As he hears the sound of someone sobbing from nearby ignoring the pain across his side flickering his eyes open slowly Oliver's turns his head to see Laurel sobbing by his side before slowly with his hand shaking Oliver raises his hand up to rest on her cheek causing her to suddenly snap her head in his direction.

" Ollie?"

Ignoring the pain as a smile forms across his face slowly Oliver nods his head causing Laurel to let out a small laugh of joy before suddenly he feels himself being brought into a deep kiss.


	35. Inferno Within

Sheer panic filling the air. Flashing lights seen all across the streets going as far as the eye could see. Countless number of citizens being held back by barricades as they try to take a peek to see the crime scene that had taken place on this night.

A night that was suppose to be an eventful night. The night the city's greatest company would be expanded. Would acquire yet another piece of the puzzle to help bring in change for the city. A change the city desperately needed.

But it was not meant to be. Instead the night was filled with panic. Panic from what had just unfolded a mere half an hour ago. A shooting of not just one but many high end business men and women. Men and women that were attending the auction that had taken place on this night with the same purpose as others.

To buy the rest of the shares of the company once known as Unidac Industries. An opportunity most could not pass up. Especially the ones looking to strengthen their own companies. An opportunity that none were aware was actually a trap.

A trap set up by an unknown shooter. An unknown man or woman that seemed to be a sharpshooter of some sort. A sharpshooter with pinpoint accuracy. To have the ability to hit their mark from the building opposite of the auction.

An incredible feat for some. Especially for this individual on this given night. A night that showed the elements were not in their favor. The ever ending shifting in the gusts of wind on this given night.

The increased security that was seen all around the building. Including the one that they had occupied. A building that was being occupied by a small tactical police force. A police force that would be found lifelessly across the cold floor of the top and bottom levels of the building with the same traits. A clear bullet wound in the middle of their foreheads.

But the real challenge was what was in the building opposite of them. To be able to hit their marks. If that was what they were to them anyways. To be able to strike down so many business men and women alike with such accuracy. Especially when there was so many obstacles in the way.

Obstacles of having to keep watch over their chosen marks through their scope while countless others would get in the way. To have the patience to wait for the right moment to strike. A moment that would make their job even more difficult.

But could it have been just another maniac on the loose? Could it have been just a citizen of the city looking to take out countless others before they would be taken down by the police force in a shootout?

So many stories being written off these theories. Theories that none could prove to be accurate or not. But what everyone did know was this was not a mercy killing. No this was murder. This was a killing spree.

A killing spree that didn't look as though anyone particular was an indeed target. But that still didn't stop from murders from taking place in what was once a peaceful night. A night that was now filled with tragedy. A night filled with so much death.

So much blood. Blood that can be seen flooding the floors of the building. Blood that could be seen underneath countless body bags that are being loaded into the back of countless ambulances. Blood that could be seen across the attire of so many of the event's occupants.

Including the city's newest power couple. A couple that could be seen sitting on the back of an ambulance surrounded by their family and friends being looked over by a few paramedics. A scene that had been a nightmare come true for so many of the individuals surrounding them.

A nightmare that none wished to never see. A nightmare brought to life. The nightmare of searching for their children not finding them anywhere. The nightmare of experiencing true fear for their children.

To feel immense relief when they had been found to only have their emotions go into overdrive when they saw the condition they were in. A condition that has lead to hatreds to be put to the side.

For a sense of gratitude to replace his hatred. Especially after everything he had seen on this given night. Had seen the true care the young man sitting before him truly has for his daughter. To not only shield her from harm's way but to also take a bullet that could have easily ended his life for her.

A moment he would never forget. A moment he would always admire the young man for. Even if he would never admit it to anyone. And for that he would help in anyway that he could. He would help guard the heroic young man from harm's way. Just like he had done for his daughter.

Protect just like he sees his daughter doing now as she gently holds him as he leans his body against her own with closed eyes. Protection he was unsure he truly needed. Especially with his daughter right there.

His baby girl that he has watched grow up into a fine young woman. A young woman that knew exactly what she wanted. Knew exactly what she was fighting for. And she was fighting for him. Fighting for the same man that she is currently holding while keeping a watchful eye over him as countless paramedics examine his injuries.

Injuries that he knew were bad. Especially when he had found them. Had found his daughter slowly leading the young man through the building while she supported his body weight as blood dripped down his arm to the ground below.

A scene that had made him immediately take action in helping support her. Support by lending a hand in helping lead them through the building and to the outside world where an ambulance was waiting for them.

Support by standing on guard nearby along with the very few remaining men and women on the police force that he trusts as the young man is being check over before what he deemed would cause a trip to the local hospital to take place.

And even then he would be there. He would be there in support of his daughter. He would help shield the man that she loves. Even from the likes of them. The very same individuals that he glances back and forth at every couple of seconds.

The very same individuals that he had a feeling were somewhat responsible for everything that had happened on this given night. After all everything in his mind pointed to it. The less buyers meant less competition for buying the remaining shares.

Shares that could be now bought under the table for a fraction of the cost. Especially after tonight. A night many of the company's competition had been taken out. Taken out by a professional in his mind. Despite some of the crazy stories that had been coming out by the press.

A professional that knew exactly what they were doing. Knew exactly who to target. He just wished he was wrong. Especially as he looks at what he knew to eventually call his eventually son in law. To see another target the sniper had targeted on this night.

The reason why was unknown. But he had a good feeling as to why he was targeted. He had been targeted by what he was attempting to do for the city. Attempting to bring in change for the city.

Change that some in the criminal world did not want to see. Criminals that would pay a hefty amount to make sure he was taken out of the picture before it was too late. A scenario that he knew deep down would cause a domino effect to happen.

Would cause the city to lose hope. Lose hope that their city was truly worth saving. Cause his daughter to lose hope in humanity. Cause whatever was left of her to die with him until eventually she would be no more.

" Mr Queen i'm afraid that the injuries you sustained from your fall are very severe. How severe they are i can't accurately tell you without access to an x-ray."

Without opening his eyes as he slightly shakes his head unaware to Oliver's knowledge everyone around him looks down towards him with deep concern before he takes a shaky breathe.

" No hospital. I just want to go home."

Taking a deep breathe as she takes a deep breathe slowly Moira takes a step away from Walter to make her way over towards the ambulance as she sees Oliver shaking his head into Laurel's shoulder as the later gently caresses his cheek with her free hand.

" Oliver please listen to him. They know what they are doing. You need to go to a hospital."

Shaking his head as he opens up his eyes to see Laurel staring down at him with concerned riddled across her face gently Oliver gives her hand a squeeze as his eyes get watery.

" Please."

For the next few seconds as she stares deep into his eyes to see a mixture of emotions that she has seen so much radiating from his eyes from countless nights while everyone around them stares at them with a mixture of emotions across their own faces slowly as she gives his hand a squeeze Laurel nods her head slightly.

" Okay."

With her eyes widening Moira can't help but shake her head as she takes a step forward towards Oliver before suddenly she comes to a dead stop when she sees Laurel snapping her head to look in her direction with a look she had seen only once before.

A look she had once seen being delivered in her direction by her son just mere months ago. A look that instantly makes a chill run up and down her spine. A look that showed no remorse. No pity or regret for what was to happen if she was to take another step forward.

The same protective look she had seen across her son's face the moment he felt she had insulted the woman that he loves. A look in her eyes that showed no fear. Showed that she would do whatever it took to keep her son safe.

Something she could admire coming from the young woman. A young woman that she has seen over the last few months taking charge in her son's life. Helping lead him on his own path. Even if she didn't agree with some of the things that he had decided on doing.

Including the direction he was taking his company in. Their company. The same company that had been left behind to him by her late husband. A company that has been in dismay over the last few weeks. From rumors of men and women taking legal action against them from all over to some of their very own looking to rid her son out of the picture.

A possibility she never thought nobody would even attempt to do. But she was wrong. And it had almost cost her child's life.

Something she couldn't live through again. Couldn't live through her child's death again. A death that had hurt her so deeply the first time so many years ago along with her daughter. A daughter that she can see out of the corner of her eye staring at her with an intense glare across her face with her hands clenched into tight fists by her sides.

As she feels her hand being squeezed with her facial features softening slowly as she looks back down towards Oliver to see concern for her wellbeing radiating from his eyes Laurel can't help but gently give his hand a squeeze as she leans her head down to press her lips to his own for a gentle kiss.

" Let's go home."

Leaning back as she rises up to her feet being as gentle as she possibly can slowly Laurel lifts up Oliver's left arm to rest it across her shoulders as she gently pulls him up to only see him gritting his teeth while his eyes snap shut slowly as she feels him leaning his body weight against her own Laurel leads Oliver forward to only come to a stop when she sees Quentin taking a few steps towards them.

" I'm afraid that i can't allow you to…."

" Get the hell out of my way or i'll throw you out of the way."

" Laurel, you need to calm down and think what is best for Oliver. He needs…."

" I am thinking about what's best for him and i'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Get the hell out of my way."

Looking on as he sees an intense glare forming across his daughter's face letting out a sigh slowly Quentin steps to the side allowing Laurel to slowly lead Oliver past him before slowly he looks over to a few officers standing off to the side.

" Go with them. Make sure they get home safe. Let them run through every red light for all i care. Just make sure they are home safely."

Receiving a nod slowly Quentin returns the nod as he sees the police officers passing on by him slowly Quentin turns his attention towards Thea as he sees her making her way past him with Diggle following close by before reaching out Quentin gently lays his hand on Thea's shoulder causing her to come to a halt and look in his direction with a confused look across her face.

" If you need anything and i mean anything at all don't hesitate in calling me. Please tell Laurel the same for me. Okay?"

With a small ghost smile coming across her face with a slight nod Thea makes her way past Quentin unaware that a small glare forms across Moira's face as she stares at Quentin.

" Well?"

" Well what?"

" You damn well know what. Why didn't you stop them? You know that my son needs medical attention. Why didn't you force them to go to the hospital? You would have in the past."

" When my daughter has her mind made up on something then there is no changing it. You know this just as well as i do. I also have no right to stop them and neither do you."

" What are you talking about? You're a police officer for god's sake."

" Yeah i'm a police officer but i'm also a father that just witnessed his daughter almost being killed at an event that your husband was hosting.

If it wasn't for your son's heroics tonight then we wouldn't be having this conversation. If he just wants to go home to be with my daughter then i'll respect his wishes and allow him to do so. Even if it isn't the wisest decisions.

I suggest you respect their wishes as well if you know what's good for you."

" Are you threatening me detective?"

" No Ms Queen. I'm not threatening you. But i can assure you that my daughter may act differently if you are to interfere now.

Incase you haven't been paying attention my daughter means everything to your son. He has shown that he would walk through hell and back for her. And i respect him for that. I may not like it but i know as long as she is with him then he will do everything in his power to protect her.

And i know she would do the same for him. She has repeatedly shown how much faith she has in him. Going as far as to sticking up for him when nobody else would.

Now i repeat one last time. I suggest you leave them in peace otherwise let's just say i don't always have to answer to a 911 call."

* * *

" We're almost there. Take slow and steady breathes. I'll have you patched up in no time."

Without opening his eyes as he feels Laurel's hand leaving his chest followed by the sound of tapping coming from the hidden panel slightly opening his eyes Oliver glances over towards Laurel to see her typing in the last number into the panel before a mere second later as he hears the sound of a click coming from the loft's door indicating it is now unlocked letting out a groan Oliver feels himself being steered forward.

Closing the door with a thud as she slowly leads Oliver over towards the living room glancing down Laurel can't help but look down towards Oliver with concerned riddled across her face as she feels a small line of blood going down her dress to the ground below.

Blood she can easily feel soaking up her dress even more. A dress she would make sure after this day would never see the light of day again. Would never be worn to another event. To rid the world of another painful memory for not only her but also for Oliver.

A memory she knew deep down would cause her to lose sleep on this given night. The memory of looking down to see Oliver's eyes closed as a puddle of blood formed underneath his body. A moment she would never forget.

Never forget the feeling as though her world had been shattered right before her eyes. Never forget how the seconds she waited for him to respond felt like an eternity. A moment she never wished to ever see again.

A moment that had made something deep inside of her finally snap. Made something finally break through the last barriers in her mind. To experience what she could only describe as pure rage. Rage from seeing her lover motionless below her.

Rage that had been extinguished for a short time when she had seen his eyes open to only be overwhelmed with nothing but relief. Relief to see him opening his eyes up for her. To continue living for her.

A sense of calm for a short period of time before she had led him outside to a nearby ambulance. An ambulance that had been waiting patiently for their arrival. But her calm state would be short lived as she watched countless medical personnel examine him.

Examine him for any injury he might have sustained inside. Examinations she knew the man that she was holding was very uncomfortable with. Uncomfortable from having yet more individuals examine his scar riddled body.

Uncomfortable from knowing that a few others would learn his darkest secret. A secret that she knew would be discovered eventually. She just hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

And for that her rage had slowly grown with each passing second as she looked after Oliver with a watchful eye. A watchful eye of every single medical personnel that would dare examine him. Examine what she knew to be her's.

Rage that had finally boiled over to an all time high. And all it took was a simple request trying to be denied. A request just to go home with her. To go home with her where she knew he felt the safest. The safest when he was alone with her.

A request she could hear pleading for with everything he had left to give in his voice. Pleading with her. Pleading for her to be his strength. Strength she was more than willing to give even if it meant she had to face them alone.

Face the few individuals that had been for months trying to separate them. Whether it was for their own beliefs in terms of their relationship or for their own personal gain. Either or she would not have any of it on this given day.

On this given day she was going home. She was going home and bringing him along with her. Even if it meant going through everyone that would dare cross in her path. Including their loved ones.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she comes to a halt next to the couch being as gentle as she possibly can slowly Laurel lowers Oliver down to sit on the couch as she hears him gritting his teeth before slowly leaning out Laurel presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss to only break off the kiss mere seconds later to look over towards Thea.

" I need for you to get the first aid that we have stored underneath the kitchen sink. I'll go wet some towels to help clean his wounds."

Receiving a nod as she watches Thea making her way back through the kitchen in the direction of the kitchen with haste without hesitating for a single second getting up from the couch slowly Laurel makes her way past Thea and up towards the second level of the loft to only seconds later disappear inside of her's and Oliver's bedroom.

Without breaking her stride as she enters into their bedroom reaching out Laurel grabs a firm hold of a pair of towels from their hanger before mere minutes later she returns back inside of the living room with a few soaking wet towels in her hands to find Thea slowly attempting to remove Oliver's blood soaked suit.

Dropping the towels down to her side as she kneels down to gently grab a firm hold of Oliver's shirt in a sudden motion Laurel tears his shirt in half revealing his scarred chest to her before as gently as possible with the help of Thea slowly Laurel removes the remains of the shirt off of Oliver's shoulders to find a blood trail running down his arm and down across his side.

A side that showed itself that something was indeed wrong inside. A side that was heavily bruised from his blood soaked shoulder all the way down to his waist. A sight she knew was caused when he had fallen down the building's stairs.

But she wasn't expecting anything like this. She wasn't expecting to see what she had a feeling to be a few broken ribs. Maybe even a broken arm. But she knew the signs were there clearly pointing to this. The evidence had been displayed to her.

Evidence of how he had to take slow and steady breathes as though he was in constant pain whenever he had simply taken a breathe. How whenever he had attempted to lift up his arm it wasn't without intense pain riddled across his face.

Pain that felt like a stab to her heart for the state he is currently in. A state she knew he would put himself through if it meant keeping her from harm's way. But it still didn't ease her pain. Didn't ease the fire that was slowly igniting inside her just waiting to be unleashed.

Reaching back as she grabs a firm hold of a soaking wet towel from the ground to see Oliver glancing down in her direction as she receives a nod slowly Laurel gently places the towel down on his shoulder to only see him close his eyes as he silently grits his teeth before gently she starts to rub the blood off of his arm and side as she sees out of the corner of her eye Thea going through the first aid kit on the ground.

As she gently starts to move up his arm to only see him flinching from her touch as her eyes get watery slowly Laurel takes a deep breathe.

" It's broken isn't it?"

Glancing up as she sees Oliver slightly nodding his head with closed eyes slowly Laurel returns the nod before she looks back down to focus on her task.

" I thought so."

" It's not just my arm."

Reaching up as she gently lays her free hand down on Oliver's cheek to only feel him leaning into her hand slowly Laurel rubs his cheek with her thumb.

" I know Ollie. I know. I need for you to take slow and steady breathes. I'll do everything that i can to patch you up but i need for you to relax."

As she sees Oliver nodding his head leaning up Laurel pecks him on the lips before slowly she returns back to her work to see out of the corner of her eye Thea taking out a few rolls of medical tape out from the first aid kit.

" I don't know if this is going to be enough."

" It will have to be enough."

Dropping the blood soaked towel to the ground reaching out Laurel retrieves the rolls of medical tape out of Thea's hands before as she takes a deep breathe slowly Laurel starts to wrap up Oliver's ribcage as she sees Thea reaching out to help keep him steady on the couch.

" I need you to pop it back in."

Coming to a stop as a confused look comes across her face slowly Laurel looks up towards Oliver to see him looking down towards her.

" My shoulder. It's separated. I can feel it."

" Has this happened to you before?"

As she sees Oliver nodding his head slowly Laurel returns the nod as she takes a deep breathe.

" What do you need me to do?"

" I need you to pull my arm up as hard as you can."

Nodding her head as she takes a deep breathe slowly Laurel puts down the medical tape in her hand down on the couch before slowly with a shaky breathe reaching up with her hands shaking gently Laurel grabs a hold of Oliver's arm to only retract her hands instantly.

" I can't do this."

" I know that you can."

" No! I can't! I don't want to hurt you. I just can't…."

" You could never hurt me."

With tears coming down her cheeks as she feels a hand gently caressing her cheek slowly looking up through teary eyes Laurel sees Oliver forcing a smile across his face as she feels him rubbing her tears away with his thumb.

" I love you too much for you to ever hurt me. I believe in you just like you've always believe in me."

With a small smile forming across her face as she takes a deep breathe Laurel nods her head as she gently places her hands back down on Oliver's arm before she glances up to see him giving her the slightest of nods.

" Okay. One…."

" Two…."

" Three."


	36. Something Else

Silence. This is the only word that can describe the scenery inside of a certain limousine as it slowly makes it way through the city towards it's destination. Silence from everything that has transpired on this given night.

Although in their minds they were not silent. Inside of their minds a mixture of emotions having been taking over their thoughts. Their thoughts of everything that had suppose to happen on this night. A night that was suppose to be a celebration.

But it had quickly proven to be the exact opposite as a series of unfortunate events had taken place on this given night. Events that have lead up to this. Them being driven back home in complete silence as their thoughts drift off all over the place.

For one individual it was simple. His thoughts were plagued with his view of how everything had taken place. His view of what had transpired.

A night that was going according to plan. Usher in his guests as the auction was about to take place. Roam around the halls sizing up the competition that he was about to face for the remaining shares.

A usual day at the office for himself. To be able to read his competition to ensure his company would have a bright future. To help transition the company back into what it once was.

But on this given night that would not be the case. Even with the moral support that he had received. Moral support from not only his wife that sits currently by his side in complete silence but also by three other individuals.

Three individuals that he had watched make a positive impact in the city for the past few months. Especially them. The proclaimed golden couple of the city. That was what the papers were calling them anyways.

A couple that was described as always seeking justice. Seeking justice for not only the citizens of the city but for the city itself. A couple that had been described as being thrown through the ringer for the past couple of weeks.

Stories about the constant attempts of the criminal underworld interfering in their lives. Evening going as far as going into great detail with every issue published. Stories that only made their image with the public increase to all time highs with the citizens of the city.

Images that would only increase after this night. A night filled with so much panic. So much chaos. So much bloodshed.

A night that took a turn for the worst as the auction was about to take place. An auction that would have helped their cause in turning the company around. But now he wasn't so sure. Especially if they were still out there.

The same individuals that were responsible for everything that has happened on the given night. The very same that he had watched countless others easily gunned down by their hands. The very same that came close to taking the lives of two others that were held in high regards to everyone in the city.

Close to taking the lives of Oliver and Laurel. But it didn't happen. Instead they had survived. How he did not know. But what he did know was it came at a cost. The cost of his son in law being shot. The cost of having to see the look across his wife's face as Oliver was lead out of the building by Laurel and her father as they supported his body weight.

A look he never wished to see again. A look of pure terror across her face as their son was being helped over towards the ambulance. The same look that remained across her face as he was being checked out by numerous medical personal.

A look he would never forget while in another's mind the same scene unfolds inside of her mind. A scene she thought she would never see come to life. A memory she would never forget.

The feeling of being absolutely terrified as she learned her son was still inside of the building. To feel completely helpless at that given moment to only have a feeling of relief overwhelm her when she learned that he was alive. That he was being helped out of the building.

To what she thought to be shock from almost seeing his family almost killed just minutes ago. But she was wrong. Instead she had watched her worst nightmare coming to life as Oliver was helped out of the building with blood all across his suit.

Blood that was gushing down from his shoulder. The very same shoulder she had seen the medical reports on claiming it had never properly healed from the countless breaks and strains it had suffered during his time away.

A sight that made her emotions go into overdrive as she watched him being evaluated by countless medical personnel while he was being carefully looked after by another.

A woman that although she had major differences with for the past couple of months she admired. Admired for the way she was looking after her son with such passion. Passion that with the wrong move committed by another would set her off.

The very same passion she had seen in another. Had seen in her daughter the moment he had returned back home. A passion to look after her older brother. Even going as far as keeping a watchful eye over him one night while he slept.

An image she would never forget. Never forget opening up her son's room to see her daughter leaning against a nearby wall with Oliver's head in her lap as they slept. A scene that only made her smile before she quietly closed the bedroom door to head off to her own bed.

Such passion that she had seen across Laurel's face. Only her passion had run deeper. Her passion for her son showed the lengths she would go to keep him safe from any danger. Even herself. Going so far as taking out a restraining order against her.

An order that her lawyers have been still looking over to this day looking for any loophole. A loophole that was not there. Just another thing that showed the eldest Lance daughter knew what she was doing.

Just like she knew what she was doing on this night. Knew what she had to do. Had to protect the one thing that she treasured the most. And for that she would never forget.

But the question of why this had happened still lingered in her mind. Why had Oliver been turned into a target? A target that was not meant to be.

Suddenly as she feels the limousine coming to a stop snapping out of her thoughts Moira glances out a nearby window to see them parked outside of the mansion before slowly as she feels her hand being gently squeezed Moira takes a deep breathe.

" I just want to be left alone for awhile."

" Moira? You've been through a lot tonight. We all have. It would be best if we get you some sleep."

" I'm fine Walter. I just….I need to be left alone to my thoughts for awhile."

Letting out a sigh as he sees Moira staring out her side window without so much as looking in his direction gently giving her hand a squeeze Walter nods his head before slowly as he lets go of her hand to open up his door Walter glances over his shoulder at Moira.

" I know you're worried about him but he's strong. And he is surrounded by even more powerful woman that you know won't let anything happen to him. Just like i am. Please remember that."

Glancing over towards Walter as she gives him the slightest of nods slowly Moira returns the gesture before as she slowly watches Walter exit out of the limousine closing the door behind himself slowly Moira turns to grab her cellphone from her purse.

* * *

" Get away from her…."

Snapping open her eyes as she feels Oliver shaking in her arms as she hears him mumbling out something she can barely understand reaching out Laurel gently strokes Oliver's hair as tears start to form in her eyes before slowly as she feels his shaking decreasing leaning down Laurel kisses the top of his forehead as she gently pulls him closer.

" Shhh everything's okay. Everything's alright."

A statement that she knew to be untrue. Everything was not alright. Everything was not the way she had seen the night unfolding.

Especially this. Having to see something she wished to never see. Never wished to see him in so much pain. Not only the physical pain that he had sustained but also the mental scars that had been reopened. Scars that she knew had run deep.

Scars that each told a different story. Stories of how he had been hunted while he was away. Stories that as she listened to made her emotions go into overdrive as she would hold him close to her.

Scars that were slowly being healed. But not after this night. Not after the scene that had taken place at the hands of them. An unidentified sniper that seemed to be taking out interested buyers. A sniper that had quickly laid waste to many innocent civilians with such pinpoint accuracy.

But what was the purpose? What was the purpose of the shooting? Was it random? Was it just another lunatic that was running around in the city?

Or was it something else? Was the shootings happening because someone paid them to do it? Payed them to take out buyer one after another until only a few handful remained?

Questions that have lingered in the back of her mind for hours as she has watched over Oliver as he's slept. Questions she needed to be answered. Questions she wanted to be answered now. Especially with the results that had occurred on this night.

Especially when the sniper had turned their attention towards her and her loved ones. A mistake she would make sure they would regret. Whether it was from making sure they would spend the rest of their lives inside of a prison cell or for something else to happen to them.

Something much worse that she has witnessed happening to many of the criminals on the streets for the past couple of months. If she was willing to cross that line. A line that she swore to never cross unless the right circumstances had presented itself.

Just like they were now. The evidence was right in front of her eyes. The blood that can still be seen on the floorboards. Blood that is still soaking through the medical wrappings she has applied to his arm and rib cage while his right arm rests gently in a sling that she had made using one of her shirts.

Blood she can still feel on her hands even though she had washed them countless times. A sight that has only stoked the fire that has remained inside of her on this given night. A fire that has remained strong just waiting to be unleashed.

A fire that has only gotten stronger as she looks down towards Oliver to see pain riddled across his face. Pain that she can feel deep inside. Pain that she would ensure would be inflicted upon the person responsible for this.

Pain that she knew another was currently feeling as well. Pain from seeing one of her loved ones in so much pain. The very same individual that can be seen cuddled up close to a pillow on a nearby couch just across from them.

The very same that she has seen taking every precaution that has been suggested to her. Precautions to cover every single window with their shades blocking any view the outside world might have on them.

To make sure the gun that had been purchased weeks ago was nearby incase some unwanted guests would make their presence felt. The same gun she can feel resting underneath the pillow she is resting on.

Precautions that she wished she never had to take. But she knew in her heart that they were needed. They were needed because of the dangers her job brought. They were needed because of the names that they bare.

To be labeled as so called saviors of the city. To be named the golden couple. A title she thought of to be ridiculous.

But if it was the cost she had to pay to be with him then she would be more than willing to play the role. She just wished some things had turned out differently. Had turned out where they could live their lives in peace.

A future that she thought was in near reach. Even on the edge of her fingertips of achieving. But fate had seemed to have other plans for them. The crime lords of the city were stilling running the place despite her best attempts to rid the streets of the crime and filth.

To follow the rule book and use the law to ensure justice was being delivered. A path she had been told to always follow down for her entire life. A path that seemed so flawed now. Seemed so wrong.

A path that now showed so many error in it's ways. Errors that were being shown all around her. Showing that maybe the way of thinking that had been slammed and plastered into her mind wasn't the way how to do things.

Not anymore. Not as Laurel Lance. Not as someone made of flesh and bone that could be ignored. But instead be a symbol. A symbol for true justice. Be everlasting.

But to do that she had to be something else. She had to become something else.

* * *

" Thank you for coming."

With her eyes glued to the shadows as she watches the familiar sight of her contact from the Chinese Triad emerging out of the shadows with a small ghost smile plastered across her face Moira can't help but stare deep into her eyes before she watches her come to a complete stop a few feet away from her.

" Anything for a friend."

Nodding her head as she takes a deep breathe slowly Moira reaches into her jacket before moments later she retracts her hand to reveal a file.

" I need for you to do something for me. I'm willing to pay whatever it costs."

" And this task is strictly off the books, I take it?"

" Yes. I am in need of your unique talents to handle a certain situation that has arose tonight."

" Involving your son yes?"

Suddenly as she sees Moira's eyes go wide a small smile forms across White's face as she glances over her shoulder to stare at the Queen's limousine parked off into the distance.

" How did…."

" I'm everywhere Ms Queen. I know when your son leaves every morning to drop off his girlfriend at work. I know what his daily routines are. I know everything that there is to know about him.

Afterall that is what you are paying me for. But what i do not understand is why you attempted to have him assassinated tonight."

With her eyes going as wide as saucers as she sees White reaching into her jacket to grace a knife she has hidden in the side slowly Moira takes a deep breathe as she gives White a intense glare.

" He was not the intended target. And neither was Ms Lance. The only ones that were suppose to be targeted tonight was a small selective group of interest buyers. Nothing more."

" I see. And this man that you hired. You think someone else got to him? Offered him a better contract."

" I believe so. It is the only logical explanation. He was assigned to only take out a list of buyers that was given to him. It was not part of the job to take shots at my son."

" I see."

As she sees White turning around to emerge back into the shadows from which she had came Moira's eyes go wide as she takes a few steps forward extending out the folder towards her.

" Will you help me?"

Coming to a stop as she glances over her shoulder to see Moira extending the folder out towards her slowly as she locks eyes with the Queen matriarch White gives her the slightest of nods before she turns her head back forward.

" Wait! You are going to need this."

" No Mrs Queen. I won't. I know of the man that you seek. His name is Floyd Lawton. Although around the world he goes by another name. The codename of Deadshot.

An interesting choice for the assignment you had given Mrs Queen. Indeed interesting."

" What do you know of this man? Who is he?"

" He is known as being one of the deadliest sharp shooters in the entire world. A hired gun that will take any assignment if the money is right.

A true monster in this world that needs to be vanquished. And i will be the one that does so."

* * *

With the simplest of knocks coming from the loft's door as she slowly unwiggles out of Oliver's embrace to make her way over towards the door in a sudden move being as careful as possible to avoid waking up Oliver reaching under the pillow Laurel grabs a firm hold of the handgun from underneath before slowly without taking her eyes away Laurel makes her way over towards the loft's door.

As she nears the door with her hold on the handgun only getting tighter leaning forward as she looks through the peephole of the loft's door to see her father standing on the outside of the door looking towards the ground letting out a sigh slowly Laurel rears back to tuck the handgun into the back of her shorts before slowly with a flick of her wrist she opens up the door slightly to emerge out into the hallway making sure to close the door behind her.

Slowly turning around as an intense glare forms across her face raising up her hands Laurel crosses her arms over her chest as she stares at Quentin to see him looking up from the floorboards to look at her.

" What do you want?"

" How is he?"

" Like you really care."

" Laurel…."

Letting out a sigh as he reaches up to rub his face taking a deep breathe Quentin retracts his hands to look at Laurel to see her staring directly at him with her gaze unfaltering.

" I need to talk to Oliver."

" No! Hasn't he suffered enough yet!? Hasn't he been through enough for you yet!? Where does it stop!? When dad when!?"

Taking a deep breathe as she uncrosses her arms slowly Laurel shakes her head as she reaches out to flip back the hidden keyboard just outside of the loft's door.

" Just go away and leave us the hell alone."

" Damn it Laurel! I'm trying okay!?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she raises an eyebrow Laurel listens in to Quentin taking a deep breathe.

" I'm trying. I'm trying to put the past behind us for you. Okay? But i can't. I can't until i have a talk with him about that night.

Please Laurel. I need to know. Even if it's the last time that i ever see you again. Please? I need to know what happened."

For the next few seconds as she stares deep into Quentin's eyes suddenly Laurel lets out a sigh as she gives him the slightest of nods before slowly she punches in the code to unlock the loft's door.

" I'm warning you now don't even try to hurt him. Understand? You will sit and listen to everything he is willing to share.

If you so much as press the issue and make him feel even more uncomfortable than he already is discussing the issue with anyone, I won't hesitate in throwing you out of there myself. Is that clear?"

With the slightest of nods as he receives a nod back slowly Quentin watches Laurel turning towards the loft's door as he hears the sound of a click indicating the door is unlocked before suddenly his eyes widen when he spots the handgun tugged in the back of her shorts.

" I don't even wanna think what you would have done if it wasn't me behind that door."

" Who says i still won't. Remember i still know which knee is your bad knee."

Without giving him a chance to react with a flick of her wrist as she opens up the loft door and steps to the side to allow Quentin entrance slowly Laurel follows after him making sure to close the door behind them before slowly as she sees him glancing around the loft with amazement Laurel makes her way into the living room to find Oliver still resting peacefully on the couch just like how she left him.

A sight that only makes her smile at the scene before slowly as she kneels down next to his sleeping form to gently stroke his cheek with her hand unaware to her knowledge slowly Quentin makes his way into the living room.

" How bad?"

Letting out a sigh slowly Laurel glances over to shake her head at Quentin before slowly she looks back towards Oliver's face.

" I don't know. But i know it's bad. From what i could tell he has at least a broken arm. Possibly a few broken ribs. He was having trouble breathing last night so maybe a punctured lung. I won't know for sure until i bring him to a hospital."

Nodding his head as he watches Laurel continuing to stroke Oliver's cheek slowly reaching into his jacket pocket Quentin grabs a hold of a small bottle from inside before slowly he retracts his hand to put the bottle down on a nearby table next to Laurel as he sees her glancing over towards the bottle with a confused look across her face.

" What's this?"

" It's something that will help him with the pain. Make sure that he takes a few when he wakes up."

As she looks over her shoulder to see Quentin slowly heading towards the loft's door Laurel's eyes widen.

" Wait? Where are you going?"

Coming to a complete stop as he glances over his shoulder to see Laurel staring at him with a look of shock across her face Quentin can't help but send a small smile her way before he turns his head back forward.

" I've had a change in heart. I'll be over after work to have my talk with him. I suggest you use that time to bring him to the hospital. Kicking and screaming if you have to.

I'll stop by your firm to let your boss know that you won't be in for work for the next few days."


	37. Aftermath

Tension filling the air. A pair of eyes watching carefully over another. Eyes burning with nothing but intensity that is waiting to be unleashed. These are just some of the very words that could describe the scene inside of a local hospital room.

A scene that has been going on for the past couple of hours. Hours that have turned out to be hard on the both of them. Hard on the both of them ever since they had started to leave the loft.

To emerge into the outside world with nothing but a mob of news reporters waiting for them. News Reporters that were acting like a pack of vultures circling around them just waiting for the right time to strike. Just waiting to get the latest gossip.

Reporters that had been instantly shoved out of the way by numerous security officials and police officers before they had arrived here. In this place. A place neither of them wished to ever visit. Unless it was under the right circumstances.

But not like this. Not under this circumstance. An circumstance that the moment they had stepped foot inside of the hospital the spotlight had instantly been shined down on them. Something that instantly made the fire that had been slowly building up inside of another become unleashed.

Especially when they were instantly ushered out of the waiting room by a couple of doctors despite a few civilians that had been waiting to be seen. A moment that had made the fire inside of one Laurel Lance be unleashed as she came to a stop along with Oliver to demand that they wait in line just like everyone else.

To instead of being treated like a celebrity to be treated like everyone else. An act of defiance that had been quickly met by a few higher ups inside of the hospital to no prevail. No prevail with a simple gesture of kindness was shown. Shown to a little girl that had been waiting patiently along with her parents inside of the waiting room holding her right arm with noticeable tears running down her face were offered their spot in line.

An act that assumed as one after another each occupant before them were met with doctors before their turn had finally come up. A turn that both dreaded. A turn that both knew what was to come.

Test after countless test to be conducted. Tests that would lead to x rays. X Rays that would lead to secrets being revealed. Secrets that would lead to more people knowing exactly what Oliver had gone through during his time away from Starling City.

Tests that would lead to countless eyes looking towards him with nothing but pity. Pity that he did not want. Pity that could clearly be seen in the eyes of the doctor standing just before them now.

A doctor that had quickly taken a look all around Oliver's body before quickly coming to an conclusion that a few x rays would need to be taken. Especially after he had heard their tale. The tale of what had happened just the night before.

A tale that he could only guess what type of injuries he had sustained on that given night. All from perhaps a punctured lung to even a couple of bones being broken from their fall. Injuries that didn't sound good at all.

Especially now. Now that they watch as the doctor places x ray after x ray up on a board for them to see. X Rays that make one cringe in her seat as she carefully looks over every sheet being displayed.

X Rays that showed what she already knew deep inside. Showed the condition that her boyfriend's body was in currently in. Showed the damage that was not only inflicted by their fall but from the countless years of being tortured.

Images that only makes her stare up in shock from seeing what she knew to be bone fractures that were slowly healing now reopened. Bones that looked as though they had been broken once or twice before.

Injuries that she knew would take months possibly even years to heal properly after countless surgeries have taken place. Surgerys that she knew would be needed eventually but couldn't bare to think about.

No instead all she could think about was being strong. Being strong for him. The very same man that she sees glancing down towards the floor avoiding eye contact with everyone. A scene she had been seeing a lot for most of the day.

And she knew why. The pain. The pain of having to relive through it all. Having to relive painful memory one after another as tests were being conducted. Tests she knew were only bringing back his worst nightmares.

Nightmares of being tortured. Nightmares of feeling his bones breaking. Scenes she also had nightmares about on some nights. But all she could do was let him know she would always be there now.

Always be there to look over him. Just like how she has done with every single doctor that has taken a look at him. Looked towards each and every single one of them with intensity. Intensity with the wrong word or facial expression that problems would occur.

Just like the doctor in front of them. A doctor that she had liked instantly the moment they had been introduced to him by Dr Lamb. Oliver's former doctor. A man that showed professionalism as he looked over his body.

But then it happened. She had seen the look. The same look that many other doctors had been giving Oliver all day. The same look of pity. A look that instantly angered her deep inside. Angered her from knowing the one doctor that they were suppose to trust saw things the same just like everyone else.

Saw him just like he was a victim. A victim of countless torture sessions. Memories she wished he would never have to relive ever again. Memories she would make sure would be wiped out of his mind one day with newer memories. More happy memories. All she needed to do was make sure they survived this session.

Hearing the sound of the doctor taking a deep breathe snapping out of her thoughts glancing away from the x rays on the board Laurel looks over towards the doctor to see him shaking his head slightly as he looks at the x rays before slowly she watches him turn to look in their direction.

" A picture speaks louder than words. In over seven years of being a doctor i've never seen anything like this before. I don't know where to possibly begin other than the obvious."

Glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver glancing up towards her from the ground with a slight smile coming across her face gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze before she turns back towards the doctor to give him a nod.

" From what you've told us about what happened last night this is my evaluation. And the x rays also show this if you take a closer look. The damage to Oliver's right arm is very severe.

In my professional medical opinion this fracture here occurred last night during the fall down the stairs. However these fractures stated here look as though they have occurred in the past.

Tell me this. Have you broken your arm in the past?"

As he sees Oliver giving him the slightest of nods the doctor returns the nod before slowly he glances over towards Laurel as he sees her giving his hand a squeeze.

" May i ask when this occurred?"

" It happened when he was away. One day when he was being chased he landed awkwardly on his arm and had to tend to his wound using nothing but the torn clothes that he had on."

Looking over towards Laurel as he sees her staring in his direction with a look in her eyes to not question him on the matter any further slowly the doctor gives her a nod before he slowly turns back towards the board to point at a few of the x rays.

" Here you can see that although they are considered minor compared to everything else that he has experience a few ribs have also been cracked from the fall.

However what i'm most concerned about is the condition of Mr Queen's arm. Are you currently experiencing any new pain? Anything that you haven't felt before Oliver?"

" It's been a little numb. Like i slept on it or something."

" I see. If i may ask? Can you move your fingers for me? Slowly one at a time and then make a fist."

Nodding his head as he takes a deep breathe raising up his right hand slightly slowly Oliver wiggles his fingers as he glances up to see the doctor watching his hand very carefully.

" How does it feel? Are you feeling any sort of discomfort?"

" Not with my fingers but i'm feeling something shooting up my arm to my shoulder."

" I was afraid of that."

With her concern deepening as she gives Oliver's hand a gentle squeeze slowly Laurel looks over towards the doctor to see him looking at Oliver with a look of concern in his eyes.

" What is it doctor? What's wrong?"

" In my professional opinion Ms Lance, I believe that over the years Mr Queen has experienced some nerve damage in his arm. The tell tell signs are there. We won't know for sure without conducting some more tests to prove this theory.

However i would suggest we do this on another day. Mr Queen will need plenty of rest for the next couple of weeks. I would however request that he comes in for a weekly checkup starting at the beginning of next week. You of course may join him during these checkups as well Ms Lance."

Giving him a nod as she sees the doctor moving across the room towards a small table glancing to her side slowly Laurel leans forward to give Oliver a kiss on the cheek as she gives his hand a squeeze before slowly she gets up from the table she is sitting on to make her way over towards the doctor.

" Doctor? Is there anything that you can give Oliver for the pain that he is experiencing? He's been having trouble breathing for the last couple of hours."

" Is this true Mr Queen?"

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Oliver giving him the slightest of nods the doctor returns the nod before he looks over towards Laurel with a slight smile.

" There are some prescriptions that i will write out for him. They should help ease his pain. Is there anything else that i should be made aware of?"

Glancing over towards Oliver as she takes a deep breathe Laurel nods her head before she looks back over towards the doctor.

" Yes. Last night i had to snap Oliver's shoulder back into place. It had gotten dislocated last night when we landed on the stairs. It's also been bothering him all day."

" I see? Has this happened to you before Mr Queen?"

" Yes."

" May i ask when…."

" Is there anything that you can do to help him?"

Looking away from Oliver as he turns his head back towards Laurel to see her looking towards him with a blank look across her face slowly the doctor nods his head.

" the prescriptions that i will write should also take care of the pain he is experiencing in his shoulder. It is common to experience discomfort for a short period of time when placing a bone back into place. The discomfort should pass in a few days.

Now if you'll please excuse me. I need to have a conversation with Dr Lamb."

Giving the slightest of nods as she sees the doctor leaving the room slowly Laurel makes her way over towards Oliver before mere moments later as she takes a seat on the table next to Oliver reaching out Laurel gently grabs a hold of his hands as the sound of the hospital door closing echoes throughout the room.

" Thank you."

Giving his hands a gentle squeeze leaning over Laurel pecks Oliver on the cheek before she leans back to shake her head.

" You don't need to thank me. It's what we do. We protect each other."

As she sees Oliver nodding his head with a small smile coming across her face leaning back forward Laurel captures Oliver's lips with her own for a gentle kiss.

* * *

" Alright let's see here. You need to take two of these now and then another right before we head off to bed."

Placing the bag in her hands down on the kitchen counter as she turns towards the kitchen table to see Oliver looking in her direction with a flick of her wrist suddenly Laurel pops off the cap to the small container in her hand as she makes her way over towards Oliver before slowly she extends a hand out towards Oliver with two pills in her hand.

Suddenly as she hears a knock coming from the loft's door snapping her head away from Oliver slowly Laurel makes her way over towards the door before just as she nears the door in a sudden move Laurel places the container down on a nearby table to only replace the container with a handgun hidden underneath the table.

Leaning over as she looks through the peephole of the door suddenly Laurel's eyes widen as a shocked expression comes across her face before slowly as she tucks the handgun into the back of her jeans reaching out with her free hand Laurel opens up the door to see Quentin standing just outside of the door with a few pizza boxes in his hands while a brown bag is seen across his shoulder.

Stepping off to the side as she allows Quentin room to pass on by just as he emerges into the loft without any hesitation Laurel closes the door behind him to only follow after him as he makes his way towards the kitchen.

Glancing around as he sees Oliver sitting at the table staring down at a few pills in the middle of his hand slowly Quentin takes a deep breathe before he glances over his shoulder at Laurel as he places the pizza boxes down on the kitchen table.

" I'm guessing they prescribed a heavy dosage of painkillers right?"

Unable to say a word as she simply nods her head a confused look comes across Laurel's face as she hears Quentin letting out a chuckle.

" That's what i thought. Guess it's a good thing that i got you started with them this morning then huh?"

" I guess so."

" Thank you sir."

Turning his head away from Laurel as he looks back over towards Oliver to see him glancing up in his direction as he gives him the slightest of nods reaching out Quentin gently lays his hand down on Oliver's shoulder.

" No Oliver. I should be thanking you. So thank you. Thank you for saving my daughter's life. Not only for last night but also for that last fiasco that had taken place at the safehouse.

You might not be the brightest but you do have a pair of stones on you…."

" Dad!?"

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Laurel's cheeks blushing bright red slowly Quentin shrugs his shoulders as he sends her a small smile.

" What? It's a compliment."

Shaking her head as she makes her way over towards an unoccupied seat next to Oliver leaning over Laurel gives Quentin a quick kiss on the cheek as she makes her way on by before mere moments later as she takes her seat Laurel looks back up towards Quentin when she hears him letting out a cough to see him looking around the loft.

" So where is the other? I was expecting this to be a group talk. If what i've seen is true."

" I convinced Thea to have a movie night. She shouldn't be back for a while. Plenty of time for us to have our talk."

" Right. Well it probably was for the best."

As he sees Laurel nodding her head taking a deep breathe slowly Quentin sits down in a nearby chair as he gestures towards the pizza boxes.

" But that will come after we eat. I don't know about you kids but i'm starving."

* * *

Buzz. The simplest of sounds. A sound that could come from anything from an electric razor to simply a blank screen across the television screen. But this time this sound was different. This time the sound was heard as something else.

Heard of as screams. The screams of each and every single victim that had come into his crosshairs. Victims that he held no grudges against. Held no hidden vendetta against.

No instead they were just unknowns to him. Just another name that he had been hired to erase. Like most of the names that had come in his direction. Afterall that was what he was payed to do. That what he was assigned to do.

To be the very best. The best at his craft. The same craft that he had been perfecting over the years. To be known as one of the deadliest assassins in the entire world. A title he proudly would claim for anyone looking for his services. For the right price that is.

Just like they had been payed for on the previous night. A night he would ensure would be remembered forever. Remembered for having the building being flooded with the blood of his victims.

The very same victims that he now remembers as he tattooes each and every one of their names across his chest. The simplest list of men and women that had fallen to his hands over the years.

A list that would ensure him a life sentence if he was to ever be caught. Although he would never allow it. He would never allow anyone to come close to him. Ever allow anyone to ever get the drop on him.

But now as he marks himself with his latest victims from the previous night he now can't help but wonder about another. Another being that should have fallen at his hands. A being that was shown to be the ultimate prize of the night.

Not only because of the payoff that would come his way for the task but for what it would do to the city. Do to his loved ones. Loved ones from what he read were always seen by his side. A thought that makes him smile inside as he glances over towards his large case to the other side of the room in his motel room.

The thought of what it would do to his loved ones. To watch them crumble and fall. To watch them wither and die slowly with only having to use a single bullet to do the task. A thought that only makes him look down towards his chest for an space to put soon his newest victims.

But it would have to come later. First he had to complete the task. And he knew just the place to find him. He knew just the place to set up camp. The perfect spot to ensure his loved ones would see his demise.

Afterall there was a reason why he has been nicknamed Deadshot.

Reaching out as he throws back on his shirt followed by his vest without any hesitation slowly Deadshot stalks his way over towards the end of the room towards his suit case before slowly kneeling down with a flick of his wrists Deadshot snaps open his case revealing his equipment.

The very same equipment that he has used so much over the years. The very same weapons that many law enforcement officials would die to get their hands on. Weapons that each told a different story. A different story of another victim falling to his hands.

Reaching into the case as he grabs a hold of his pair of Jericho sidearms to only tuck them into his belt along with a few spare clips a ghost smile comes across Deadshot's face as he slowly reaches back inside of his case to retrieve it.

His masterpiece. The very weapon that has given him that nickname Deadshot. The weapon that has made so many fallen. A weapon that he has perfected over the years. His sniper rifle. A model JAE-100.

A deadly weapon. Even more so in his hands. A rifle equipped with a laser sight ensuring he would never miss his target. Although last night proved for the first time that even he wasn't perfect. Even the rifle would miss.

Just like it did twice. First when his target had dove down out of the way of his shot that had been intended for the middle of his back to only do so again on his next shoot. Only his last shot proved to still weaken his prey.

Especially if the reports he had heard were true. Reports that Oliver Queen had been severely injured from an gunshot wound. A report that he had been following to the letter up until this moment. The moment to strike. To strike him in his home while he was still in a weakened state.

Suddenly as he hears the sound of his locked motel room's door slowly wiggling retracting his hands from his case in an sudden move Deadshot retrieves his Jerichos from his belt to point them at the door as he slowly makes his way over towards a nearby window.

Rearing back as he sends a round each from his Jerichos towards the door to see the rounds going straight through the middle of the door with pinpoint accuracy without wavering Deadshot looks over towards the door in complete silence just waiting to hear some kind of sound.

Suddenly without having any time to react as he sees the door being kicked in to reveal a figure that he has only heard about through countless media outlets over the world rearing back Deadshot sends round after round in the figure's direction to only see his rounds being deflected away with their sword as they take cover behind the motel door.

Bursting from his spot as he sends another round in the figure's direction leaping out Deadshot crashes through the window of his motel room to only come crashing through another window from the building across before slowly he rolls on his back in the direction of a nearby wall as the sound of glass crashing down towards the ground echoes throughout the air.

Releasing his empty clips to the ground with clunks as he grabs a hold of another clip from his belt suddenly Deadshot snaps his head to look around the corner when he hears the sound of a window shattering from nearby.

Snapping the clips in with a thud as he slowly peeks his head around the corner to only quickly pull his head back as an arrow comes flying his way to only end up in the darkness a small grin forms across Deadshot's face.

" I've admired your work. But i guess the feeling isn't mutual."

Glancing around the corner as he points a Jericho into the darkness to only fire off a round in the direction that he sees a glimpse of a figure moving through without giving them the chance to react Deadshot bursts from his spot in the direction of the other side of the room to only disappear to the darkness.

Feeling himself hitting a nearby wall leaning out Deadshot points his Jerichos out towards the other side of the room as he carefully listens for any sort of movement.

Suddenly as he sees an object moving at high speed in his direction rearing back Deadshot sends a round from each of his Jericho's in the direction of the object to only hear the sound of the metal hitting metal.

Within a flash as he hears the sound of a few silent whistles coming from the other side of the room in a sudden move Deadshot drops down to the ground as a series of arrows go soaring over his head into the darkness before without any hesitation rearing back he sends round after round from his Jerichos into the darkness in the direction the arrows had come from.

Hearing his guns going dry reaching back as he snaps up to his feet to reload his guns a sound from behind causes him to snap his body around just in time to see a fist heading in his direction.

Deflecting the fist away as he sends an backhanded strike with one of his Jerichos in the archer's direction to only see his attack being caught easily followed by a well placed kick to the center of his chest that sends him flying through the air Deadshot's eyes widen before just as he crashes against the ground with a thud he snaps up to his feet to see The Dark Archer rearing back their bow to send an arrow in his direction.

Leaping to his side as he hears the sound of The Dark Archer sending a series of arrows in his direction Deadshot rolls across the ground towards what he knew was his escape in a nearby window before mere moments later just as he snaps up to his feet to leap out of the window Deadshot lets out a small scream in pain as he feels an object penetrating through his shoulder blade.

Dropping his Jerichos to the ground as he reaches up to feel a sharp pointed end sticking out through his shoulder Deadshot glances down before his eyes widen slightly when he sees an arrow sticking through his shoulder.

In an sudden move as he rears back and tears the arrow out of his shoulder the sound of a footstep stopping just a few feet away from behind causes him to snap his body around before suddenly as he feels a well placed kick landing into the middle of his chest sending himself backwards Deadshot feels himself being sent crashing through the window to only hear the sound of wind gusting through his ears as he falls down from the second floor down towards a red blur.


	38. Reborn

' **Keep focused. Take slow deep breathes….'**

The simplest of words. Words that could be heard echoing through the mind of millions at a time. A few small words that could mean so much. Could keep one's head on it's shoulders. Keep any emotion in check with it's effects.

Emotions from feeling intense anger to the point nothing would matter for just a small period of time to even feeling so sad and depressed as though nothing was going their way.

But in one mind these words are keeping something buried deep inside. Keeping the fire within from over taking her. From flowing through her veins.

A fire that has seemed to burn internally for the past few days. A fire that needed to be unleashed. Not talked about. Not to be expressed through words but with her fists.

The very same fists that are now pummeling away at a large punching bag with only a set of eyes watching her. The same fists that have been carefully taped up like other countless nights with only one objective.

To inflict pain. To hone her skills. Skills that have been slowly improving with each passing day. Skills that are now being taken out on the punching bag.

Well placed strikes that have been taught to her throughout the weeks. Strikes from various punches to kicks. Although she knew her kicks were deadlier than the first. Deadlier especially when she had first delivered a high kick with tremendous force.

Enough force that had caused a rip to be made in the punching bag she had been using. Such force that caused her fellow students to look in her direction with amazement.

Kicks that she has made into her number one objective to improve even further along with successfully performing a few combos using everything she has learned. Everything she has learned from him.

The same man that now sits nearby watching her every movement with a ghost smile across his face. A man that has stayed by her side each and every night ever since they started coming here. The very same that she would do anything for. Including avenging his pain.

The pain of what had occurred to him just a few nights ago. Pain that she can still see him masking deep inside as he watches her. Pain that can still be seen across his body.

An arm in an cast and sling. A noticeable limp with a large bruise across his leg just hidden underneath his sweat pants. Bandages all across his ribs that could be barely seen below his shirt. And last but not least a gash that could barely be seen inside of his hairline.

Injuries inflicted by one individual. Inflicted by a man. A man named Floyd Lawton. That was what the news report was anyways.

A man that has been tied to a series of unanswered murders for the past couple of years. Including a few that have happened in previous years inside of Starling City. A dangerous man.

The very same man that can now be found residing inside of a hospital bed with armed law enforcement officials watching over him. Residing inside of a hospital bed with major injuries all across his body. Reports even suggested he had nearly every bone in his body broken from a fall.

A fall from the second story of an abandoned building to only crash down onto a parked car instantly sounding off the automobile's alarms. Alarms that had saved his life. Although many wished he didn't survive the fall including herself.

But what had caused him to fall was still unanswered. Although many had an idea of what could have caused it. Or who could have caused it to be more precise. A figure that has been lurking in the shadows for the past couple of months. A figure that has made headlines.

A figure that was still unknown in her mind. Are they friend or are they foe? A question she would find out one day along with many others. Only she would be prepared. Prepared incase for the later. Be prepared for a fight if it came down to it.

But first she needed to focus. First she needed to focus on the task at hand. The task of honing her skills. Even though with each passing second it was getting harder and harder. Not because of the work that she needed to put into it.

Not because she thought it was too hard. No all because of the fire. The fire that desperately wanted to be unleashed. A fire that seemed to burn even more as she would get lost into her thoughts.

Get lost into her thoughts about what had occurred just nights ago remembering every little detail. Remembering the fear she had felt when a gunshot had struck a nearby woman. The same fear that stayed with her as she was being lead through the room by Oliver as the sound of nearby screams engulfed the air.

Fear that only intensified when she heard him letting out a small scream in pain. Pain that had lead to them being driven down a pair of stairs. Pain that had caused this to happen.

Pain that has made the power in each of her strikes increase by the second as she relives the moment. Relives the most terrifying moment of her life. A moment she would never forget along with many others.

Never forget when she would hear the name of his tormenter. The man responsible for scarring him for life. Not only physically but mentally as well. Scars that would slowly heal over time. But not like this.

Not if these men were still out there. Men that would haunt his mind reopening his scars. Reawakening his nightmares. The very same she has listened to on sleepless nights.

Nightmares she can remember in full. Remember him calling out for her with so much pain in his voice. Remember the anger she had felt towards his tormenter with each passing second as she would listen to his pleads. The very same anger that can be seen in her eyes as she takes it all out on the punching bag now.

A bag that can now be heard echoing vicious strike one after another all across the gym. A scene that unaware to her knowledge makes a pair of eyes look in her direction with so much concern. Enough concern to limp his way over towards her as she continues to land combinations all across the bag before suddenly as she delivers a high kick towards the bag she comes to a complete stop when she feels a hand gently being placed on her shoulder.

A gesture that makes her look over her shoulder to see him looking towards her with concern before slowly with a smile forming across her face she reaches up to gently lay her hand on top of his.

" I'm okay."

Without taking her eyes away from his for the next few seconds as Laurel stares deep into Oliver's eyes seeing nothing but concern radiating for her wellbeing coming from his eyes slowly as a small smile forms across her face gently she gives his hand a squeeze before suddenly as she hears the sound of his cellphone going off from his pocket slowly she retracts her hand to see him retrieving his cellphone.

Leaning over as she looks down to see a familiar name across the caller id that she had not expecting to hear from for quite a while a confused look forms across Laurel's face before slowly as she looks back up towards Oliver's face to see him smiling in her direction Laurel can't help but roll her eyes as she reaches out and gently takes the phone out of his hand.

" Oliver Queen's office. Ms Lance speaking."

" **Hello Laurel? Is Oliver available? I need to have a quick word with him. It's important."**

" Hello Mr Steele. I'm afraid Oliver is a little preoccupied at the moment. Can i take a message?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver eyeballing her body up and down with a smile forming across her face slowly Laurel sways her hips before she sticks her tongue out at him.

" **Yes Ms Lance. Can you please inform Oliver that an emergency meeting has been called by the board of directors that has been scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. I would like for him to be present for these meetings."**

Raising up her free hand slowly Laurel motions Oliver over as she sees a confused look forming across his face before she gives him a small smile.

" Hold on a second."

Lowering the cellphone down from her ear as she leans back Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips before she pulls back to give him a smile.

" I think you better take this."

Giving her a nod as he gently takes the cellphone out of her hand Oliver can't help but smile when he feels her giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before slowly he raises the cellphone up to his ear as he sees Laurel making her way over towards the boxing ring as she slowly unwraps her hands.

" Hey Walter."

" **Oliver? It's damn good to hear your voice. How have you been?"**

" I've been alright Walter. I take it this isn't a social call?"

" **I'm afraid not. It has come to my attention that an emergency meeting has been called forth tomorrow afternoon by members of the board. The details have not been disclosed as to why the meeting has been called.**

 **However i would strongly advise you to attend. I know that this is short notice and with recent events that have taken place with your health but i do believe it would be wise for you to attend."**

" I'm sorry Walter but i've been advised not attend such meetings. Anything that could provide me with any sort of stress."

" **I see? Doctor's orders or Ms Lance's own?"**

Glancing over towards the ring as he sees Laurel throwing the last of the wrapping from her right hand down to the ground before she starts to slowly unwrap her left hand slowly a smile forms across Oliver's face.

" Both but mostly her's. I intend to always keep it that way. No matter what i think, I know in the end that she is always right. She is the successful lawyer after all."

Coming to an halt as she looks over towards Oliver to see him looking in her direction with a smile across his face Laurel can't help but do the same before slowly she resumes her task.

" **Very well. I'll keep you informed about what happens tomorrow. When i hear something i'll inform you."**

Snapping his cell phone shut with a thud as he slowly pockets his cellphone suddenly as he feels a pair of arms gently wrapping around the back of his neck slowly Oliver looks up just in time to see Laurel leaning forward before he feels her pressing her lips to his own for a gentle kiss.

" Not that i'm complaining but what was that for?"

" Oh nothing. I just love my boyfriend so much that's all."

With a smile forming across his face slowly Oliver leans forward to give Laurel another kiss before a few seconds later he feels her pulling back to give him a bright smile.

" Besides. I always love it when you listen to me. What was it that you said? I believe it was that i'm always right."

As she sees Oliver nodding his head slowly Laurel's smile widens before just as she leans back forward intending to give him another kiss the sound of someone clearing their throat causes her to come to a stop to look over her shoulder to see Ted at the far end of the room leaning against an open doorway with his hands noticeably behind his back.

" I hope that i'm not intruding?"

" Well not anymore."

Letting out a chuckle as he leans off the doorway slowly Ted makes his way through the gym in Oliver's and Laurel's direction to see the later looking in his direction with a confused look across her face Ted can't help but shake his head as a ghost smile forms across his face before mere moments later he comes to a stop just a couple of feet away from her.

" I hate to admit when i'm wrong about something. But in this case i'm feeling quite the opposite. It's been a long time since i've seen men and women much like yourselves with such dedication to learning and honing your skills.

Not to inflict harm onto others for mere selfish reasons. But instead for the exact opposite. And i've been ever more impressed watching you Ms Lance.

Although you have just started and much more to learn just like Mr Queen does himself you continue to push forward. You have soaked up everything that Mr Queen or I have taught you and for that i have a gift for you."

Glancing back and forth between the couple in front of him as he slowly removes his hands from behind his back revealing a wooden staff just a little shorter than himself slowly a ghost smile forms across Ted's face as he sees the confusion across Laurel's own before in an instant Ted gently tosses the staff over towards Laurel that is caught easily.

" This once belonged to a friend of mine. A close personal friend that would spend hours pushing himself to limits that he didn't even know that he possessed. When he left he left this behind and now i would like for you to have it.

Use it like how he done before you. Make the staff become a part of you. Continue to harness your skills and push on forward."

Glancing away from the staff in her hands as she looks back up to see Ted giving her the slightest of nods slowly Laurel returns the favor before as she slowly takes a few steps away from Oliver towards an unoccupied spot inside of the gym Laurel can't help but look down towards the staff in her hands.

A weapon in which she had never had the opportunity to use before. A weapon for some odd reason deep inside seemed to feel so normal to hold. Feel natural to hold as though she was destined to hold the weapon in her hands. A feeling as though she once held this weapon before.

A weapon that seemed almost weightless to her. Much like another set of weapons that she once had held. Although this time the weapon within her grasp would turn out to be a challenge. Another challenge that she was looking forward to completing. Especially if she was to achieve her goals.

Coming to a complete stop as she twirls the staff around through her fingers glancing over her shoulder a smile forms across Laurel's face when she sees Ted giving her a slight nod before in a sudden motion snapping her head around without a moment's hesitation Laurel twirls the staff around to deliver a series of moves.

Moves that unaware to her knowledge make Oliver's eyes go slightly wide along with Ted's own from what he sees. A fighting stance being delivered with so much graze with every move. Delivered with so much accuracy. Even though it is her first time using the staff.

A sight that makes him smile inside from seeing the same look of focus across her face that he would constantly see whenever she would set foot inside of a courtroom. A look that he always loved to see across her face. Especially when he knew she was doing what she believed was the right thing to do in her heart.

Twirling the staff down to an halt as she lowers the staff down under her arm to the sound of clapping coming from behind with a smile forming across her face slowly Laurel turns around before her smile widens even more an a small blush forms across her face when she sees Oliver clapping his hands while Ted does the same as he makes his way over towards the boxing ring.

" Very impressive Ms Lance."

Turning away from Oliver as she turns towards the ring to see Ted disappearing for a split second from the other side of the ring to only reappear a moment later with a staff in his hands.

" Now show me that you have what it takes to take me down."

With her eyes going slightly wide as she watches Ted slowly making his way over towards her with her eyes locked on him slowly Laurel starts to circle around him as she sees him doing the same while her grip on her staff tightens when after a mere few seconds without giving him a chance to react Laurel bursts from her spot to send a staff strike intended for Ted's head before the sound of wood striking wood echoes throughout the gym.

Pulling back as she sends another strike that is easily blocked by Ted without letting up for a single second pushing forward Laurel sends another staff strike one after another in Ted's direction to only receive the same results when suddenly as she feels her feet being kicked out Laurel's eyes widen before just as she lands back first onto the mat with a thud in a sudden move Laurel rolls off to the side just in time as she sees Ted sending a staff strike down intended for her chest.

Hearing the sound of the staff striking the mat with a vicious thud without any hesitation Laurel snaps up to her feet before as she sees Ted sending a low strike from his kneeling position intended for her legs rearing back Laurel blocks the staff attack with her own causing her to feel the shockwave vibrating up her arms.

Staying on the defensive as she sees Ted snapping up to his own feet to deliver a series of staff combinations in her direction reacting on pure instinct Laurel keeps up with his movements blocking every attack she sees being sent in her direction before in a sudden motion as she sees Ted attempting to kick her feet out from her once again bursting from her spot Laurel leaps up into the air causing Ted's low spinning kick to miss.

Without any hesitation as she sends a staff strike down causing Ted to block her staff strike causing a small opening to present itself to her in a sudden move Laurel kicks the staff out of Ted's hands before as she snapping her body around to send a spinning high strike suddenly Laurel comes to a stop as she points the end of her staff at Ted.

Keeping her aim true as she looks towards Ted's face to see a small grin forming across his face slowly Laurel can't help but do the same before slowly as she lowers down her staff glancing over her shoulder a ghost smile forms across Laurel's face when she sees Oliver making his way over towards her with a smile of his own.

" Most impressive Ms Lance. It seems that i was right about you."

Looking back forward as she sees Ted making his way over towards the other side of the gym to retrieve his lost staff slowly Laurel's smile widens when she feels Oliver gently wrapping his arm around her from behind before suddenly as she feels him kissing the side of her neck silently Laurel lets out a moan.

" That was totally badass."

Letting out a chuckle as she turns her head leaning back Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips before gently she lays her head against the side of his own.

" I know."

" Where did you?"

" Police officer as a father. Remember?"

" He taught you how to…."

" Not exactly. When i was first starting to look for a firm to work for he brought me to the side and showed me some basic moves using a few police batons that he had borrowed from the station.

I pointed out to him afterwards that it was pointless for me to learn how to use them since i would never carry any on me. But i suppose it's the thought that counts."

Nodding his head as he gently pulls Laurel closer into his chest causing her to gently grab a hold of his hand as she leans back into his embrace slowly Oliver takes his eyes away from her to look over towards the other end of the gym to see Ted emerging into his office.

" Does he always have to do that?"

" I guess he does. Remember what he said when we first came to train here. At times he would be here to help train us in different forms of combat. But mostly he would just be a ghost to us.

Even though he has helped show us some new fighting techniques we are on our own. And to be honest i like it that way. Oliver and Laurel versus the world like it has always been. Always and forever."

Nodding his head as he leans down to gently peck Laurel on the cheek a small smile forms across Oliver's face before gently he rests his head down on her shoulder.

" Anything that gets you to wear a pair of shorts."

Letting out a few giggles as she turns her head to see a smile across Oliver's face slowly Laurel shakes her head before she leans her head back.

" Is that so?"

" Yep."

" Well then i suppose you have earned yourself a reward later that i guarantee will be very pleasurable for the both of us. Even in your current condition. Remember i'm very flexible when it comes to my Oliver."

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys and gals. A quick update. Instead of answering each review individuality like i have done in the past i'm gonna start answering them here in an author's view.**

 **kindleflame5- I don't won't to give out spoilers but you will not be disappointed with what is planned for Laurel and Thea going forward in the story. Even though it has taken a while and neither have put on a mask yet as you can see from previous chapters Laurel has revenge on the mind.**

 **Pootamis**


	39. Day to Remember

" So? Here we are again."

With a smile forming across his face as he glances over to his side to see Laurel glancing around the familiar hospital room that they had occupied just a mere few days ago with a noticeable grin across her face Oliver can't help but let out a silent chuckle as he shakes his head.

" Yeah i guess we are. You do realize that you still owe me though right?"

" Owe you? Owe you for what exactly?"

" Well if i remember correctly someone promised to live out a certain fantasy out for me."

Turning her head as she slowly raises an eyebrow in his direction Laurel watches a grin forming across Oliver's own face.

" Were still not having sex inside of a hospital."

" That wasn't what i had in mind. It was more of getting to see you wearing one of those cute little nurse's outfits. Since you are my head nurse anyways."

" Oh really?"

With a grin forming across her face as she sees Oliver nodding his head slowly Laurel leans forward before she stops just centimeters away from his lips.

" I think that i can arrange something like that. If you behave that is."

" I'll be on my best behavior."

Nodding her head closing the distance between them as she brings Oliver into a gentle kiss the sound of the hospital door opening causes Laurel to break off the kiss to only look over her shoulder to see Dr Lamb standing before them with a clipboard in his hands.

" Hello Dr Lamb? If i may ask where is Dr Stanton?"

" Hello Ms Lance. And hello to you as well Mr Queen. To answer your question Ms Lance it was recommended by Dr Stanton that Oliver's care be reassigned to myself once again. We both agreed that i am more qualified for this unique situation than he is."

With a simple nod as she sees Dr Lamb heading over towards a nearby table taking her eyes away from the doctor glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver staring directly at Dr Lamb's back with intensity in his eyes with a confused look forming across her face gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze causing him to look in her direction as his facial features soften.

" Now i've been told by my colleague that Mr Queen has been prescribed a few drugs already to ease any pain that he may be feeling from more recent events that have taken place. I know it has only been a day but i have to ask. Has the pain eased up any Mr Queen?"

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Oliver nodding his head slowly Dr Lamb returns the nod before he looks back down towards the clipboard in his hand.

" Good. Very good. My chart as says here that Dr Stanton was also very concerned about the condition of your right arm. Noticeably that he believes your arm has suffered some nerve damage over the years.

I have looked over your medical records numerous times trying to find something that could help explain to me how exactly this is possible. However the only answers that i'm able to find come from your most recent examine when you returned to the city.

If you feel uncomfortable answering you don't need to. However what you tell me can also help you in the long run."

Looking over his shoulder as he sees Oliver nodding his head as he looks down towards the ground while out of the corner of his eye he sees Laurel gently wrapping an arm around his waist slowly Dr Lamb gives him the slightest of nods.

" Alright. To begin when you first arrived into my care, I found some very disturbing things. I still can't believe what i found when i examined you for the first time mere months ago.

I will not go into anything that we don't need to right now other than this. When you were away did you suffer any major injuries to your right arm on more than one occasion?"

Closing his eyes as he gives the slightest of nods unaware to Oliver's knowledge Dr Lamb returns the nod as he leans against the table.

" Broken? Sprained?"

" Both."

" How so?"

With her eyes focused on Oliver's face as she feels his hand shaking slightly within her own as she gives his hand the gentlest of squeezes slowly Laurel can't help but get lost into her thoughts.

Get lost into her thoughts with the answer Dr Lamb is seeking. An answer that was so simple. Did he have his arm broken on more than one occasion? Yes he did. But it wasn't that simple. Instead only one answer came to her mind.

The same answer that would always come to her mind whenever the topic of Oliver's wellbeing came up. And the answer was simple. The answer was his tormenter. The very same man that had done so much damage to him over the years. Not just physically but mentally as well.

The very same that she had been told stories about. Stories that would forever haunt her dreams and thoughts. Including the ones she is currently experiencing now.

Thoughts about how Oliver had suffered so much damage to his arm. And she knew the answer to this question from him. How he indeed suffered so much damage. It was because of him. His tormenter. A tormenter that took great pleasure in breaking his arm on more than one occasion hoping to inflict as much pain as he could to only reinsert the bone forcefully and begin the session another day.

A tormenter that seemed to take a great liking to him. Even referring to him as his favorite pet. A sickening thought that would always make her blood boil.

" Mr Queen?"

Snapping out of her thoughts as she gives his hand a gentle squeeze slowly Laurel turns to look at Dr Lamb with a blank look coming across her face as he sees him turning his attention towards her.

" To answer your question yes he has on more than one occasion."

Letting out a sigh with the simplest of nods slowly Dr Lamb turns his attention towards the clipboard in his hands.

" I thought so but it is better to know for sure. I can help prescribe something that should help heal the nerves that have been damaged over the years but i'm afraid that i can't be sure if the problem will go away.

In my medical opinion there is a very good possibility that in the near future that the nerve damage in Mr Queen's right arm will present even more problems."

Holding back the tears that are slowly forming in her eyes giving Oliver's hand the gentlest of squeezes slowly Laurel nods her head as she blinks the tears away.

" We understand."

With a simple nod as he rips off a sheet of paper off his clipboard slowly Dr Lamb makes his way over towards Laurel before as he extends his hand out Dr Lamb gently feels Laurel taking the paper out of his hand.

" Beyond this there is nothing more that i can do. I would however ask that for the next few weeks Mr Queen comes in here so that i may take a look at the progress of his arm. You are more than welcome to join him."

Unable to speak as she gives him the slightest of nods without having anytime to react Laurel watches Dr Lamb slowly make his way out of the hospital room before as she hears the sound of the hospital door closing behind himself slowly Laurel turns her attention back over towards Oliver.

" Im…."

" Don't. Don't you dare say you're sorry. I knew exactly what i was getting into the moment you stepped back into my life. And i don't care about any of it.

I don't care about the scars. I only care about you."

Reaching out as she gently cups his cheek with her free hand leaning forward Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss.

" Whatever happens. We face it together. Okay?"

Feeling the genteslist of nods against her forehead as she takes a deep breathe slowly Laurel locks eyes with Oliver as she gently traces his cheek with her thumb.

" I need to know."

As she sees confusion radiating from her eyes without seizing her motions across his cheek slowly Laurel gives him a small smile.

" You told me what that man did to you. But i need to know this. Is he still alive?"

Without breaking off contact as she sees him taking his eyes away from her to look down towards the floor the smile across Laurel's face vanishes before mere moments later she lets out a breathe that she was unaware she was holding in when she sees him shaking his head.

" That's all that i needed to hear. You don't have to tell me. I don't need for you to tell me. What matters is that monster can't hurt you anymore.

I will never allow anyone to ever hurt you again. I promise."

* * *

With the sound of the automatic doors sliding over to the side filling the air without breaking her stride as she feels light from the sun coming across her face Laurel can't help but smile as she gives Oliver's hand a squeeze as she leads him over towards her parked car in total silence.

Silence that is suddenly broken up as she enters into the driver's side to only look over towards Oliver as she hears the passenger's side door closing behind him just mere moments later.

" Do you still want to attend the meeting? If we go now we should be able to get there for the end of it."

" I guess we should. Did Walter mention anything to you about what this meeting could be about?"

Shaking her head as she turns on the ignition with a flick of her wrist glancing over to her side Laurel looks at Oliver with a concerned look as she slowly starts to back the car out of the parking spot.

" He didn't but i have a bad feeling about this. I don't know why but i feel like this has something to do with your mother."

" What does she have to do with this?"

" She has everything to do with this. I hate to say this but i don't think Walter has always been truthful to us in regard to a few things. Whenever we have had a conversation with him regarding your father's company it was like he was playing for both sides of the field."

" But why? What would she have to gain from something like that?"

" In all honestly in a business standpoint there is a lot for her to gain by just hearing how your mind works. We all know that some of the board of directors for Queen Consolidated are against the direction you want to take the company in according to Walter.

And let's just say what if someone decided to step up and do something about it. To help keep the company in the direction it has for years. That person would not only instantly become the most powerful and likeable figure on the board but they would also gain full control with a group of loyal followers.

Think about it. Could you honestly say that this is something your mother wouldn't do?"

Taking his eyes away from Laurel as he looks out the passenger's window towards building after building that they slowly past a lingering question echoes through Oliver's mind.

A question that he knew the answer to deep down inside. He just wished it was different. He wished that the answer was different. But it wasn't. He knew deep down that she was more than capable of doing this.

She was more than capable of being ruthless to get whatever she wanted. A trait that he has also seen in Laurel of late. However that ruthlessness had a meaning behind it that he could understand. It was to protect him and Thea.

But what about his mother's own? Would she do such a thing? Would she risk shattering whatever was left of their bond? A bond that has been stained for the past couple of months. Would she even consider doing such a thing?

The same question that has been on his mind for the past few days. Only those times it wasn't about Queen Consolidated. It wasn't about their relationship. No it was about something else.

About something that he had thought about on some of his nights staring deep into the fire. A thought that he has never shared to anyone. Not even Laurel. A thought to this day terrifies him to even think about.

The thought of could she have been the cause of everything. For the Queen's Gambit sinking. The cause for the months of torture that had taken place while he was away.

Even the cause of this. For the pain that he is now feeling across his body. A thought that has creeped back into his mind as he relived the night out without missing a single detail.

Remembering everything to its fullest. Remembering the tone his mother had spoken to them upon arrival. A tone of such confidence. A tone he had heard so many times before when there was already a guarantee of success. An ace in the hole.

But would she be capable of this? Be capable of murder? Be capable of so many men and women to be slaughtered within minutes?

A question that deep down he didn't even want to think about. But a question that somewhere deep inside he knew to be true. She was capable of doing this. And the pieces of the puzzle were slowly coming together.

They were just not there yet. There was still a couple of pieces missing. A couple of unanswered questions that still needed to be answered.

" Ollie?"

Snapping out of his thoughts as he glances away from the window and over towards Laurel to see a concerned look being directed in his direction slowly Oliver looks down towards the floorboard.

" What is it?"

" There is something that i have wanted to tell you for a while now. But i don't want to believe it myself. I don't want to believe it but something deep down inside knows it's the truth."

" It's okay. You can tell me. What is bothering you?"

" I don't think that the Queen's Gambit being lost at sea was an accident."

Taking his eyes away from the floorboard as he takes a deep breathe Oliver looks forward towards the road ahead of them unaware of a pair of interested eyes glancing in his direction.

" I've thought about this so many times. And everything just doesn't add up to it being an accident. You know just like myself and Thea that my father loved to be out at sea. His pride and joy was the Queen's Gambit.

He would always make sure to double check that everything was in perfect working condition before going out to sea. He even would hire the best personal to go out to sea with him.

But what happened out there wasn't an accident. And i think…."

Coming to an stop at a red light as she gently reaches out to place her hand down on his shoulder with a small smile coming across her face Laurel watches Oliver turn away from the road to look at her.

" You think that someone sabotaged the Queen's Gambit. Instead of the equipment failure that everyone claims it to be. Don't you?"

" I do. It would make sense of so many things. Why a perfectly working boat would all of a sudden start to sink without any chance of help being on the way.

Why my father did what he did. It makes sense. I could never figure out why or who would want that to happen.

But then one night it came to me as to who could have hired someone to do the task. As i've thought about it the answer continues to make sense. Especially after everything that's gone on for the past couple of months since i've returned.

I was only back in the city for a week before a group of masked men kidnapped me and started to question me about my father. I can almost guarantee that whoever hired those men is the same person that had caused the Queen's Gambit to be lost at sea.

Then what happened a few nights ago. Just think about this for a second. All of the men and women that were killed at the hands of that sniper were considered the competition. I don't want to come to an sort of conclusion but please tell me that none of this is some sort of coincidence."

" I think that you are right about some of what you said. Since the night that Thea brought you over to my place i've had similar thoughts. But without any sort of evidence there is nothing neither of us can do. There is still too many unanswered questions.

But i agree with you. I don't think the Queen's Gambit being lost out to see was because of equipment failure. I think someone did sabotage the boat. Who would have hired the men responsible, I still don't know. There is many that benefited from you and your father being lost out at sea.

What i can't tell you is whoever is responsible for hiring that son of a bitch who shot you just a few nights ago. There is a lot of people in the city that want to see us both dead.

What i do know is despite our differences your mother isn't one of those people. She maybe a cold hearted bitch but even she wouldn't hire someone to kill so many innocent people. Even if the competition was tougher than she originally thought."

Taking a deep breathe as she glances back at the light to see it still red gently Laurel gives Oliver's shoulder a squeeze as he sees him looking out towards the road as though he is lost in thought.

" But there is something else. I don't know exactly what it is but your mother is guilty of something. And i'm not saying this out of hatred or spite. Whenever i look into her eyes when all three of us are in the same room together it feels like there is something she is hiding from us.

I know this and deep down you do to. There is something there. Something that neither of us can see. Whatever it is though is masked with nothing but guilt. I've seen it so many times on a witness stand. And she has the same look to someone that is hiding something.

Maybe it is guilt for feeling as though she could have done more as a mother. One day we'll find out together what she has been hiding from us. But right now we can't worry about that. All we can do is slowly take steps forward and just let things play out. When it happens it happens and when that day comes we'll be ready."

* * *

Emerging from around the corner as he slowly leads Laurel hand in hand towards a large room that he knew to be the meeting room filled with every member of the board along with a couple of armed security detail standing on guard just outside of the glass door leading to the inside of the room a confused look comes across Oliver's face.

Confusion that only deepens as he sees the two armed security guards suddenly block his view of the door as they slowly reach for their side arms.

An act that unaware to his knowledge causes Laurel to suddenly take a step forward with intensity in her eyes before mere seconds later as he comes to a stop Oliver glances away from the security guards to look over towards Laurel to see her staring directly at them with a glare across her face.

" I'm afraid you are not authorized to attend these meetings. Please turn back now."

" What is the meaning of this? Oliver is a CEO of this company. He has every right to attend this meeting."

" I'm sorry mam. I've been given my orders."

" Orders? You can tell them that they can take their orders and shove…."

Suddenly as they see a security guard from the other side of the glass opening up the door taking their eyes away from the security guards in front of them slowly Oliver and Laurel look over the security guard's shoulder to see a member of the board ushering them inside as he stands up from his seat.

" Let them through. They have every right to be here."

With a ghost smile coming briefly across his face with a simple nod Oliver watches as the man returns the nod as he feels himself being slowly lead by the security guards into the meeting room before slowly as he hears the sound of the glass door being shut Oliver comes to a complete stop along with Laurel on the opposite side of the table away from Moira and Walter.

Two individuals from by the different looks on their faces instantly makes Laurel concerned unaware that to her side Oliver feels the same exact way as he glances back and forth between them as though trying to read them. The very same thing she is trying to do.

And what she was reading wasn't good. Across Moira's face brought no surprises. A stone cold blank look that she had been accustomed to seeing from the queen matriarch for years. Only her eyes these days told a different story.

As for the man sitting by her side a mixture of emotions could be seen across his face. Emotions she had seen countless times come across many behind the witness stand before they would be hauled away. Emotions from guilt for what they had done to even anger.

Emotions that were clearly across his face as he avoids eye contact with either her or Oliver. But why? Why was he doing such a thing?

" Now gentlemen. As Dr Miller has stated Mr Queen and Ms Lance have earned the right to be here. There is no need for any unwanted hostility towards my son. Any that do so will be escorted out of this room and will not only be terminated instantly but will also be facing countless lawsuits. Is that clear?"

Glancing around the room as she sees every member of the board nodding their heads with some of them mumbling a few choice words under their breathe as they stare down at the table slowly Moira takes a deep breathe before slowly Moira ushers towards a few unoccupied seats at the table.

" Please sit. This meeting is just about over. All that needs to be settled is the final vote. All those in favor?"

Taking her eyes away from Moira as a confused look forms across her face slowly as she glances around the table to see nearly everyone except for a handful of men raising up their hands Laurel's confusion deepens as she sees out of the corner of her eye the same confusion riddled across Oliver's face.

" Then it has been decided. Today marks a new chapter for Queen Consolidated. A day that i'm sure many of you will never forget. This meeting is adjourned."

Without having any chance to react as he watches every member of the board rising up out of their seats to only each one by one exit out of the room Oliver can't help but glance over towards Laurel with a confused look across his face before slowly as he sees out of the corner of his eye Moira slowly making her way around the table just behind Walter slowly Oliver turns to look at them.

Suddenly as he sees Walter coming to a stop just in front of him to gently lay a hand down on his shoulder Oliver's confusion deepens.

" I'm sorry Oliver."

With his confusion only deepening by the second as he watches Walter make his way past him and out of the room slowly Oliver turns to look towards Moira as he hears her taking a deep breathe.

" Mom? What's going on?"

" I guess it's better that you hear it from me than from someone else…."

" Hear what?"

" Oliver, this afternoon an emergency meeting was called by the members of the board. The meeting was about you. More importantly about your leadership role."

" My leadership role? What does that have to do with anything?"

" It has everything to do with it. Many on the board have had concerns about the direction you had wanted to take the company in…."

" Had? What do you mean by had? Oliver is the CEO of the company. No matter what anybody here thinks he has the final say."

" Not exactly. Your assumption would be incorrect Ms Lance. The board has right too. And for the fear of what was about to transpire to the company that could potentially cost the company millions of dollars an injection had been filed against Oliver…."

" What!? Who would even…."

" I did."

Suddenly as she sees Oliver's eyes going wide without giving him a chance to react reaching out Moira gently lays her hand down on Oliver's cheek.

" I'm sorry Oliver. But it was the only way that i could protect you."


	40. The Beast Within

Dead silent. A state in which many have experienced many times in their lives. Whether it was from pure shock to something else. A state in which one man can now be found in as he sits alone staring down at the kitchen table while what he considers the two most important people in his life sit nearby having a conversation inside of the living room.

Silence that has stayed with him ever since he had a bombshell dropped on him. A bombshell that he didn't see coming. Didn't see the betrayal coming. Didn't see this ever happening.

The bombshell that he was no longer the CEO of Queen Consolidated. No longer was he apart of the group that made decisions for his father's company. Instead he was now forced to sit on the sidelines. Forced to watch things go back to status quo for the company.

A company that he had been trying desperately to change. Not just for his father's memory. Not just for his own family but for every family that called Starling City their home.

Change that he thought was on the horizon. But it was not meant to be. His vision to turn his father's company into what it once was is now nothing but a fantasy. And he knew exactly why.

The same reason that would always come up. A reason that sickens him just thinking about it. The greed to have more. The greed to have more money. The greed to have more power and influence in the city.

Reasons that he had a feeling was the driving force for most inside of that meeting room. The evidence was all there. How there wasn't even an objection when the vote had taken place or even an outrage for how the vote turned out.

But now as he listens into the hushed whispers coming from the living room with some being louder than the others he can't help but to think what now. What could he do now. How could he keep his promise.

How could he keep his promise to right his father's wrongs? How could he keep his promise to himself to make the city safe for Laurel and Thea? A question that has plagued his mind for months. A question that he had thought to of found the solution to once he had been declared a CEO of his father's company.

But he was wrong. He was so wrong. He couldn't count on his father's company to help him. Instead the only ones that he could count on was them. The very same now that he turns to look at to see them talking amongst one another on the living room couch.

The very same that have stuck with him through everything. Through his time on Lian Yu. Through his time back in Starling City helping him reclaim a life that he never thought he would ever experience again.

The same individuals that he would be lying to himself if he didn't say that he would anything for them. Just like how he knew she did. Just like how Laurel has showed this throughout the months. He just now needed to follow in her footsteps.

" This just isn't right. You're telling me that there is nothing that we can do?"

" I don't like it as much as you do but it seems it is that way. I mean we could fight them in court about this but knowing your mother and the connections she has in the city it could take months before the case is even brought into a courtroom.

Believe me there is nothing more than i would like to do then to wipe your mother's smirk off her face but legally there is nothing that we can do.

However i think your mother as well as the board of directors underestimated the impact that this will have on the company."

" What do you mean?"

" Well think about it. Ever since Oliver returned to Starling City he has been considered a hero to the citizens of the city for everything he has done. When he announced that he was shutting down the weapons manufacturing structure of Queen Consolidated and was taking the company in a new direction every citizen in the city got behind Oliver's decision.

When they hear the news about this most if not all of the city is going to be outraged. Don't underestimate what they can do."

Hearing the sound of a pair of feet making it's way across the floorboards turning her head away from Thea slowly Laurel looks over her shoulder when a concerned look comes across her face when she sees Oliver making his way towards the loft's door without so much as glancing in their direction.

" Ollie?"

Coming to a halt glancing over his shoulder as he sees Laurel looking at him with a concerned look across her face forcing a smile across his face slowly Oliver looks back forward to reach for the door handle.

" I'll be back in a little while. I just need to get some fresh air."

Getting up from her seat as she slowly makes her way over towards Oliver to see him opening up the loft's door to only close it behind himself just mere seconds later coming to a stop as she takes a deep breathe slowly Laurel's hands clutch into tight fists next to her sides unaware that a pair of wide eyes stare at her from the safety behind the living room couch.

" Laurel?"

" I hate your mother so much right now. I can't even put it into words."

Closing her eyes as she takes a deep breathe slowly Laurel turns to look back at Thea to see her leaning over the couch to look at her.

" You don't know this but whatever hopes and dreams he had of changing this city for the better were just shattered by the ice queen of a mother of yours. Whatever self confidence that he had been getting for the past couple of months took a hit today because of her.

Hell i wouldn't be surprised if he nevers trusts anyone ever again outside of this room. She just showed what happens when you let your guard down just for one second.

I promise you that she will pay for this. She will pay for betraying him."

Without any hesitation Laurel makes her way over towards the loft's door before just as she touches the door handle slowly she glances over her shoulder at Thea to see her making her way out of the living room.

" Where are you going?"

" I'm gonna go find Oliver. Then i'm gonna go get some answers."

Turning her head back forward as she makes her way out of the loft making sure the door locks behind her without glancing back slowly Laurel makes her way through the floor towards the elevator at the far end of the floor before a mere minute later as she jabs the button calling the elevator up Laurel can't help but get lost into her thoughts.

Thoughts about everything that has transpired recently. From the shooting. From the conversations she has had with Oliver since then. Even to the events that have happened today. And they all had a connection in her mind. She just wished she was wrong.

A connection that she had put in the back of her mind for the past couple of weeks. But a connection that couldn't be ignored anymore. And she knew just the place to go to seek the answers she desperately wanted.

Minutes later as she watches the elevator's doors opening to reveal the front lobby snapping out of her thoughts Laurel emerges out of the elevator to make her way through the lobby and into the outside world to find a small group of reporters waiting outside of the complex waiting for a story to emerge.

Suddenly as she sees the reporters snapping their attention in her direction ignoring the attention she is receiving glancing all around the crowd a confused look comes across Laurel's face as she sees no signs of Oliver anywhere in sight.

A thought that only makes her confusion run deeper as she thinks this is the only way out of the building before her thoughts are snapped when a cell phone is quickly shoved in her direction by a nearby reporter.

" Ms Lance!? Do you have any…."

Without giving the reporter any chance to finish his sentence rearing back Laurel sends a well placed punch to the reporter's face sending him flying back first to the ground causing the cellphone in his hand to go flying to only come crashing down on the ground.

Ignoring the gasps heard coming from all around her without breaking her stride slowly Laurel makes her way through the crowd as she sees the crowd slowly back peddling a few feet away allowing her passage through towards the parking lot.

* * *

Keeping his head down under the safety of his hood as he walks down a nearby street without having an destination in mind making sure to not look directly at anyone that goes passing on by with only his thoughts from the previous weeks reappearing back into his mind blindly Oliver makes his way around a nearby street corner.

Thoughts that have been taking over his mind for so long. Thoughts that have brought so much fear. The fear of maybe they are true and not some fantasy.

The very same thoughts that he has shared with only with one other individual. Thoughts that have made him go back to the beginning. Made him go back to think about everything. Everything starting with before he had gotten onto The Queen's Gambit.

With the very first being about the day before. How he had spent every single second he could beside Laurel. Whether it was in the safety of the Queen's study to help her study or to spend moments alone inside of his bedroom. How that scene was snapped when he was asked if he could have a private talk with his mother by Thea.

A talk that as he thought back on seemed like it was a concerned mother talking to her son. But now as he thinks about the conversation replaying every word in his mind there was more to it. He just didn't see it.

He didn't see how she had tried desperately to convince him to stay. As though she knew something was about to happen.

Like she knew something was gonna happen out at sea. And whether or not it was his mind playing tricks on him it did happen. The Queen's Gambit had gone down at sea. His father had died out at sea along with the crew.

A memory that would stay with him forever along with many others. Memories that had resurfaced so quickly when he had been kidnapped shortly after arriving home. Kidnapped with the sole purpose of finding out what he knew.

Of finding out information about his deceased father. Information that had deeply confused him as to why until it had hit him. That these men were the same men that in his mind had caused The Queen's Gambit to sink.

A thought that has stayed with him for months. A thought that has made him look towards his mother questionably whenever they have been inside of the same room as though trying to read her to only come up blank each and every single time.

Just like the look he had seen today when he stared into her eyes. Had seen nothing radiating from them. Unlike what he had seen a couple of weeks ago when he had been helped outside.

How he had seen the blank look disappear into something else. Disappear into so many emotions that he now knew after thinking about the look across her face from that night.

The look of pure shock when he had been helped outside as though she never saw this coming. The look of guilt radiating from her eyes as he was careful looked over by medical personnel.

Guilt he couldn't quite understand up until now. Up until a thought of maybe she was responsible had come flooding through his mind. A thought that sickened him as he tried to shake it off. But a thought that couldn't be ignored.

It made too much sense in his mind. An event that would be too good for anyone to pass up lining up what she considered to be the competition to be all in one place. Be all lined up to be taken out one by one to not only weaken the competition but for her to also gain so much as well.

A thought that has only gotten stronger after today. A day in which she gained so much power. Gained what he knew to be total control of his father's company once again to do as she pleased.

A situation that he never thought he would ever find himself in. Especially with the support of his former co CEO Walter Steele. Although now as he thinks about it was it all just a charade? Was just a way to find out what he was thinking?

To have an inside mole that would relay everything he had heard to his mother to help strengthen her support from the board to have him removed. A thought that he knew to be true. He had been played by them.

Just like he knew he was been played by another. Being played by the same man that was to look for his care. The same man that had come back into his life just a mere week after he had been assigned to another doctor.

A man that would relay everything to his mother like he had done the night he had returned home. Something he had discussed with Laurel the moment they had left the hospital to come to the same conclusion.

But that didn't matter now. All that mattered now was to figure out how to move forward. How would he be able to keep his promises? How would he be able to get the answers that he desperately wanted?

He couldn't do it as Oliver Queen. That was already being proven. He couldn't be a man that could be ignored. He couldn't be someone that could be tossed aside. No instead he had to become something else.

A symbol in which everyone in the city could look up to. A symbol that would cause fear to all those that would ever wrong the city.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he looks up from the sidewalk he is on to glance around his surroundings to find himself in a familiar neighborhood just inside of The Glades stepping off the sidewalk slowly Oliver makes his way forward through the streets occasionally glancing around at every house he passes on by.

A scenery that makes him cringe each and every single time. Cringe from seeing all of the abandoned homes in the area. Cringe from seeing what he knew to be once homes of families to be now broken down with noticeable gang graffiti spray painted on their walls from the outside.

A sight in his wildest dreams he never of thought he would ever see. But it did happen. Families had moved away. Some less fortunate than others.

But as he stares at the scenery all around himself in his mind Oliver can't help but make a vow. A vow to each and every single family that used to call The Glades their home. A vow to ensure that justice would be delivered one way or another.

Suddenly as he hears a scream coming from nearby snapping out of his thoughts without hesitating for a single moment ignoring the pain from his side bursting from his spot Oliver makes his way in the direction he heard the scream coming from before just as he round the corner into a nearby alleyway his eyes widen and his blood starts to boil at the scene just in front of him.

A large man hovering over a frightened teenaged girl as she desperately tries to fight him off as he reaches down towards her belt holding up her pants.

A sight that only makes the pain in his side disappear in an instant as he quickly makes his way over towards the large man before within a flash reaching out Oliver yanks the mysterious man off the teenaged girl to only deposit him into a couple of nearby trash cans causing a loud bang to echo throughout the air.

" Get out of here! Now!"

With the slightest of nods as the teenaged girl quickly makes it back up to her feet quickly she runs out of the alleyway to only come to a stop just as she rounds the corner to glance back at her savior before her eyes widen when she sees her attacker emerging up from the ground with a trash can in his hands.

" Look out!"

Snapping his head around as he sees the man launching a trash can in his direction in a sudden move reaching up Oliver blocks the trash can with his right arm causing him to grit his teeth as a surge of pain runs up his arm before a mere second later as he hears the teenaged girl letting out a scream as he feels the man trying to spear him into a nearby wall reaching down Oliver wraps his left arm around the man's neck bringing him into a choke hold.

Without giving the man anytime to react rearing back with all of his might Oliver sends knee after knee into the man's gut causing the man to punch him in his injured side.

Ignoring the pain as he increases the pressure he has on the man's neck to only feel each punch getting weaker by the second until he feels the man desperately trying to break the choke hold in a sudden move turning on his heels Oliver flips the man down to the ground back first causing a sickening thud to echo throughout the alleyway.

Loosening the hold he has around the man's neck as he sees the man reaching down into his pocket for what he assumed to be a knife without giving him anytime to react grabbing a firm hold of the man's wrist rearing back in a sudden motion a loud sickening crouch echoes throughout the alleyway causing the man to let out a sickening scream.

* * *

Meanwhile….

As she emerges into a scene so familiar to herself for the past couple of weeks without breaking her stride slowly Laurel makes her way through the familiar floors of Starling City's hospital.

A hospital in which she has seen too many times for her liking already. Only this time she wasn't coming because of an injury. She was coming here to talk to a victim.

No instead she has come here for answers. Answers that she knew would come from only one individual. The very same man that has caused so much pain to the man that she loves for the past couple of weeks.

A man that was last reported to be held here as all of his bones had been shattered from an encounter with The Dark Archer. Something for once she was quite glad to see The Dark Archer do. Although she wished she had gotten the opportunity first to do so.

The key to finding a few of the answers she seeked. Including who had hired him. Was it how Oliver feared it was or was it someone else. Someone that they didn't suspect.

Answers that would come in due time. But first she needed to make her way through the hospital to his hospital room.

And she knew just how to find out where he was. Follow the police officers that were stationed there. Have them lead her to him with the lie that she was the one assigned to bring him to court.

A small white lie that she knew the officers on duty would believe. Even if it wasn't true. Yet that is. And if they didn't believe it then she would still be allowed inside of the room by them with the only reason being honor and the code.

The unwritten code by all police officers. A code that she had heard about once before by her father and choose to not believe it. But in this case she would be more than welcomed to it. Be more than welcomed to have the police officers turn their backs to what she wanted to do.

And it didn't take her too long to find the room. A room that was closed shut with two armed police officers standing outside of the room keeping watch over their prisoner.

Without breaking her stride as she makes her way across the floor past a couple of doctors and nurses that have briefly stopped what they are doing to shot her a questionable look before they return to their work with a blank look across her face Laurel comes to a complete stop just a couple of feet away from the door right as one of the officers turns to look in her direction.

As she sees the other officer turning to look in her direction as well with the blank look still across her face just as she is about to speak Laurel is suddenly silenced when she sees the officers moving to the side allowing her clear passage to the door.

An sudden motion that only makes her slightly nod her head at the officers to only receive one in return before slowly as she quietly emerges inside of the hospital room closing the door behind herself the sight that she sees before her only makes her smile inside.

The sight of the man that had caused Oliver pain in so much pain himself. Bandages all across his body leaving not a single trace of untouched skin. Both of his arms heavily bandages as they remained handcuffed each to the sides of his hospital bed.

Both of his legs clearly broken at the foot of the hospital bed while a medical tube could be clearly seen entering through a small hole in his bandaged face causing a nearby bag to inflate every few seconds when he takes a breathe.

Quietly making her way over towards the hospital bed as she sees the man that she knew to be called Deadshot slowly opening his eyes to look in her direction in an instant an intense glare forms across her face before in a sudden motion reaching out Laurel grabs a firm hold of the medical bag attached to the other end of the tube causing a surge of pain to come across Deadshot's face.

" Who hired you?"

Loosening her hold on the bag as she sees a smirk coming across Deadshot's face without giving him a chance to react Laurel tightens her hold on the bag causing Deadshot's eyes to close tightly shut as his body shakes on the hospital bed before after a few seconds she loosens the hold on the bag.

" You can't do this. You're…."

" Does it look like i'm a lawyer right now to you?"

Without loosening her grip slowly as she leans over towards the hospital bed to see Deadshot desperately trying to move his arms to no prevail Laurel whispers out.

" You're going to personally find out Mr Lawton that i'm the last woman that you want to fuck with."

In a sudden move as she tightens her grip on the bag to hear Deadshot gritting his teeth as though to not give her the pleasure to not hear him scream slowly Laurel pulls back her head to see Deadshot staring angrily at her.

" You are claimed to be one of the deadliest sharp shooters in the world. And yet here you are now at my mercy."

Taking her eyes away from Deadshot as she moves her free hand up to play with the end of the tube out of the corner of her eye Laurel sees Deadshot's eyes widen.

" Prison is too good for pieces of trash like yourself. If i have my way and believe me on this i will this story will end with you tied to a chair with a lethal injection running through your veins for what you have done.

If you talk then i can assure you that it won't come to that. Instead you will spend the rest of your days behind bars with no chance of patrol without ever knowing what he feels like to breathe in fresh air ever again."

Turning back towards Deadshot as the glare returns to her face without giving him a chance to respond Laurel increases her grip on the bag causing Deadshot's body to shake across the bed before after a few seconds she loosens her hold on the bag to see him taking deep breathes on the bed.

" I'm gonna ask you one last time. Who hired you?"

Suddenly as she hears Deadshot letting out a sickening laugh Laurel's eyes widen as her free hand clutches into a tight fist before she watches Deadshot turning his bandaged head to look at her.

" You're a foolish girl that is in way over her head. When the time comes i will take great pleasure in adding you to my collection along with your precious Oliver."

In a sudden motion without giving him the chance to react reaching out Laurel grabs a firm hold of the medical bag with both hands to only squeeze down hard on the bag causing Deadshot to let out a sickening scream as she shakes all across the hospital bed before after just mere moments Laurel lets go of the bag to make her way over towards the hospital room's door.

As she grabs a hold of the door handle coming to a stop Laurel glances over her shoulder at Deadshot to see him looking at her with an intense glare across his face as he takes deep breathes.

" We'll keep in touch Mr Lawton. By the way. That deal is now off the table. One way or another you will die for the crimes that you have committed."

Without giving him a chance to respond Laurel opens up the hospital door before mere moments later she slowly makes her way across the floor as she sees a few nurses quickly making their way over towards Deadshot's hospital room.

* * *

' **This is just something in case you get lonely at sea.'**

Words that if she only meant how important they were to him. How they had helped him survive so many nights. Survive so many encounters that placed him in immediate danger.

Words that now echo through her mind as she silently watches Oliver from afar sitting on the deck that once was the spot where The Queen's Gambit could be found staring down at a small picture with her eyes getting watery.

A picture that she instantly recognized as the very same that she had given to him the day he had set out to sea with his father. A picture that only makes a smile form across her face as the thought of he kept that picture of her for so long with him echoes throughout her mind.

Slowly emerging from her spot as she quietly makes her way down towards the dock to see him still staring down at the picture in his hand unaware of her presence slowly Laurel makes her way over to sit next to him.

" What did i wrong? I don't understand."

" You didn't do anything wrong. It's the city and the corrupted that continue to plague the city like a cancer."

Taking a deep breathe slowly Laurel turns to look at the water as she dangles her feet over the edge.

" I keep telling myself that this city is worth saving. But the more that i think about it i'm not so sure anymore.

I keep thinking maybe it's time that we get out and start over fresh. But that would be the easy way out and neither of us are quitters."

" So what do we do then?"

" We play their game. We play with the stack against us and watch as one by one they crumple and fall to us. It sucks but it's the only way that we can reclaim our city from the corrupted."

" It's not our city. Not anymore."

" What do you mean?"

" Do you remember when i told you about how Diggle drove me through The Glades?"

" I remember. You said that you helped a woman and child that you found homeless on the streets. Even gave them a place to stay for a month along with some money to help them."

" That's right. When i was out today, I somehow found my way into The Glades. I thought that if i gave everyone here someone to look up to just like you then maybe i would see some changes.

But nothing changed. Across the houses of one neighborhood was gang grifette. Some worst than others. Other houses were clearly broken into.

When i was walking it was then when i saw it."

Glancing to her side as she sees Oliver looking over towards the water reaching out Laurel takes his hand within her own and gives it a gentle squeeze.

" You saw what?"

As she sees Oliver looking down towards their joined hands slowly Laurel does the same before as she sees his knuckles bruised Laurel's eyes widen as she reaches over in a sudden motion with her free hand to gently rubs his knuckles.

" What happened?"

" I heard this scream. A woman's scream coming from nearby. I made my way towards the scream to find this man hovering over a teenaged girl.

She was Thea's age maybe younger but she was terrified of the man. He….he was trying to rape her."

Suddenly as she sees Oliver turning to look at the water with a glare coming across his face gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze before she listens in to him taking a deep breathe.

" I saved her and made sure that he couldn't hurt anyone else ever again. Once i watched a police officer arrest the man while the girl gave him a statement from the shadows i found myself here asking myself why.

Why someone would even do such a thing? Then that made me think about the city in general. About how we have been trying to give everyone a push in the right direction to only have the effort thrown in our faces."

" But that's not true. Think about it. Everything we have done has made a difference. Citizens of the city are now standing up for themselves like they haven't before because you have given them hope.

And after what happened today there is going to be hell to pay for what your mother and the so called board of directors did to you. We just have to believe in them."

Taking a deep breathe as he nods his head slowly Oliver turns his head to look at Laurel to see a small smile forming across her face before slowly as he sees her nodding her head down towards his free hand slowly Oliver looks down towards the picture of Laurel in his hand.

" I can't believe you kept that."

" It was like you said. It helped keep me company while i was away."

With her smile only widening reaching out gently Laurel wraps her free hand around the back of Oliver's neck before slowly she leans forward to give him a gentle kiss.

" And what about the real Laurel Lance? How does she compare?"

" There is nothing better."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Highlander348- you might see something a little bit more than that as you can see what just happened above when Laurel is pissed. don't wanna give away spoilers but you will not be disappointed.**


	41. Hostile Environment

' **How does he do it?'**

A phrase that has been used so many times throughout the past few weeks. The very same phrase that is running through the mind of Thea Queen as she watches from her seat on the ring steps as Oliver continues his intense work out.

A workout that has only gotten more intense by the day as though he was trying to push himself to even higher limits. A sight that only makes one word come to her mind. Amazing. Truly amazing for what she is seeing. For what she has seen in the past few weeks.

Weeks that have showed the labor in his work outs. Showed what he truly is capable of. To witness the pure strength on his part as he mastered what was known as The Salmon Ladder within days. An exercise she now watches him move swiftly up each bar as though it didn't present any sort of challenge to him anymore.

A sight that only makes her wonder where. Where does he find the strength to do this? What gives him the strength to carry on like he had so many times before. Just like what had transpired just weeks ago.

To be hit with a devastating blow. A blow that would have made any other cave in. Make any other being submit.

But not him. No instead she had surprised her. Instead he didn't cave in from the blow their mother had delivered to him. Didn't tuck his tail between his legs and sulk after a bombshell had been dropped on his doorstep.

No instead he kept his head up high. Instead he continued on with his routine. A routine that drastically changed within the course of days as she would find him often at the gym for hours while he waited patiently for Laurel to join him after her shift ended.

Despite it all however as she would watch him train inside of the gym occasionally deciding to join in with him on some of his less intense exercises Thea couldn't help but look towards him every now and then with a look of concern.

Concern that has stayed with her for weeks as she would replay Laurel's words in her mind. Words that she knew she was one hundred percent right on. That he had indeed been affected by what her mother had done.

He had seemed a bit different. The confident older brother that she had seen emerging for the past few months now seemed quiet to an degree as though he was constantly lost in his own thoughts.

And with each passing day her anger only grew towards one individual. The very same that seemed to always be at the root of every single problem in their lives. The very same that could do so much damage with just the simplest actions.

Just like how she had struck again. Only this time there would be no forgiveness. There would be no chance for redemption. Not after what she had done. Not after she done this to him.

And for that she would always remember that day. The day she no longer declared Moira Queen as her mother. No instead she would be considered a lot of things to her. But not family. Never again along with another.

A man that she had slowly warmed up to throughout the years. Although she would never fall him anything other than Walter or Mr Steele. But now she could no longer look towards without disdain. Look towards him with anger radiating from her eyes.

Even if what he claimed was true. Claimed that he didn't have any idea what her mother had been planning. But it didn't matter. He still sided with her in the end shattering any relationship they might of had.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she watches Oliver emerging at the top of the Salmon Ladder with a look of pure focus plastered across his face with a grin forming across her own face slowly rising up from her seat Thea makes her way over towards Oliver as she shakes her head.

" It's no wonder our dear Laurel screams out bloody murder every single night."

Suddenly as she watches the look of focus completely disappear off Oliver's face while he falls down back first to the mat just below the Salmon Ladder with a thud Thea can't help but let out a small laugh before her grin only widens as she shakes her head when she sees Oliver slowly sitting up to rub the back of his head.

" So that's all it takes huh? I'll have to remember that."

Shaking off the cobwebs as he slowly turns to grin in Thea's direction to only see her's disappear within a flash Oliver can't help but let out a chuckle as he sees her crossing her arms over her chest as a small glare forms across her face.

" Don't even think about it. Just because we're out in public still doesn't mean i won't kick your ass if you decide on trying to tickle me again."

Letting out a chuckle slowly Oliver rises up to his feet as he dusts himself off before slowly he glances over towards the Salmon Ladder.

" Fair enough. I get to have my fun now anyways. Let's see you try this out."

" Thanks but no thanks. I'll stick with having my feet firmly on the ground thank you very much."

Shrugging his shoulders slowly as Oliver makes his way across the gym towards a large black duffle bag off in the corner of the far end of the room unaware to his knowledge a pair of eyes are watching his movement with interest.

" Suit yourself. It's not as hard as it looks."

" Easy for you to say monkey man."

Letting out a silent chuckle as he reaches into the duffle bag to only moments later pull out an object that he has recently started to bring over into the gym along with it's accessories hearing footsteps quickly making their way glancing over his shoulder Oliver watches as Thea makes her way over with slightly wide eyes.

" This on the other hand i'm willing to try. It looked like it would be fun. But just curious why did you start training with a bow?"

" It's hard to explain. When you use a bow it takes a great amount of discipline and focus. In a sense you have to clear your mind of everything. There is nothing to it then that."

" That's easy for you to say."

" What do you mean?"

" Ollie i've watched you hit the center of that target hundreds of times in the past week. You have never missed. You make it look so easy when anyone else would struggle to do what you do."

" But you also have to remember Speedy that i'm not like other people."

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Thea looking at him with a confused look forming across her face letting out a sigh Oliver holds up the bow up into the air for her to see.

" When i was on Lian Yu this was the only thing that i had to defend myself with against everything that was on that island. If i didn't learn how to use this then there is no doubt in my mind that i would have died out there.

When you are backed up against a wall with the odds not in your favor you would be surprised what you are capable of. Believe me. I know."

With her facial features softening as she sees Oliver reaching into the bag to retrieve an arrow from within reaching out Thea gently lays her hand on his shoulder.

" I'm sorry Ollie. I didn't…."

" I know. It's okay."

As she sees Oliver giving her a small smile Thea can't help but return the gesture before slowly as she sees Oliver extending the bow out towards her reaching out Thea gently takes the bow out of his hands followed by the lone arrow.

" So how does this thing work? Does it come with a manual or something?"

Letting out a chuckle as he sees Thea slowly raising up the bow up with the arrow waving freely across the bow string shaking his head slowly reaching out Oliver gently helps her get into position before he looks over towards the target at the far end of the room.

" Concentrate and when you are ready just pull back and release."

" It's that simple? Just like that?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver nodding his head slowly Thea returns the nod before she looks back towards the target.

" Just like that. Take a deep breathe then release."

Taking a deep breathe as she slowly pulls back on the bow string while her fingers hold the arrow firmly in her hand suddenly in a swift motion as she releases the arrow to watch it soar through the air at high speed to only miss the target as it hits against the wall with a thud completely shattering the end of the arrow Thea can't help her cheeks from blushing bright red as she looks back towards Oliver.

" Um? Oops?"

Suddenly as she hears Oliver letting out a small laugh Thea lets out a sigh in relief before in an instant she watches Oliver retrieve another arrow from the bag.

" Try again only this time concentrate on only the target and nothing else. Clear your mind before releasing."

Letting out a sigh as she nods her head slowly reaching out Thea gently takes the arrow out of Oliver's hand to only moments later slowly rear back on the bow string before as she briefly closes her eyes to take a deep breathe within a flash she releases the arrow to only mere seconds later have a bright smile form across her face as the arrow hits it's mark.

* * *

Raising up her coffee mug as she takes yet another sip out of her mug to only hear the sound of Oliver and Laurel having a whispered conversation at the kitchen table despite the loud volume coming from the television screen a wide smile can be seen across Thea's face.

A smile that could be described as pure happiness. A smile that would often be seen across her face at moments like these. Moments she would always remember. Remember how with the simplest of gestures and actions that the woman sitting directly behind her could always bring a smile to her oldest brother's face.

Whether it was from just three simple words they would often share with each other multiple times each and every single day to even the simplest of kisses. No matter the case it would always bring a smile to her face.

Just like now. Only the best was yet to come. This time her smile was different. This time her smile was because of the surprise that she knew Oliver had in store for Laurel. A surprise that she knew although it wasn't as big as she hoped for would lead to her future sister in law taking a huge step forward career wise.

It was just a matter of time before the surprise would be revealed. All she had to do was….

Suddenly as she sees a breaking news story coming across the television screen out of the corner of her eye slowly turning her attention back towards the television's screen just as she reads the headline going across the screen Thea's eyes widen at what she reads.

" Um guys? You're gonna wanna see this."

Turning away from Oliver as she turns her attention over towards the living room to see Thea staring up at the television screen slowly Laurel does the same before mere moments later her eyes widen at what she sees.

" Turn up the volume."

Reaching out as she grabs a hold of the remote control to only press down on the volume out of the corner of her eye Thea watches Laurel followed closely behind by Oliver coming to a stop just behind the living room couch.

" This is Susan Williams. I am reporting outside the once peaceful atmosphere known as Queen Consolidated to only now find that statement to no longer be accurate.

As can be seen behind me a large majority of men and women that were once considered to be the future of the great empire along with hundreds of citizens of the city can be found protesting the most recent events that have taken place in this company's story book history.

For all those that do not remember it will be on this day two short weeks ago that Oliver Queen once the CEO of Queen Consolidated was unrightfully in many people's eyes removed from his leadership role within the company by members of the company's own board of directors.

As you can see many citizens behind me have not agreed with recent events and many employees of the once great company have now gone on strike.

Again this is Susan Williams reporting live outside of Queen Consolidated….

With a soft click on the television remote as she turns her head to look over her shoulder to see the same look of shock across each of the faces of Oliver and Laurel much like her own before she has a chance to say anything suddenly the feeling of her cell phone vibrating from the living room table causes her to glance over towards the table to see the cell phone vibrating loudly as it's screen lights up.

Reaching out as she gently takes the cell phone in her hand to find a number that she knows so well throughout the years just as she is about to answer the sound of another cell phone going off from behind causes Thea to look back over the couch to find Oliver looking down towards his own cell phone.

* * *

Dreams don't come true. Fight for the people. Just many phrases that can be seen across numerous signs as crowds of civilians continue to circle around one of the more known buildings throughout Starling City.

A scene that has escalated within days. Escalated from just a few small crowds that would come in the early morning to what it is now. Now to be described as an angry mob.

A mob that has only gotten bigger and bigger once word had been spread throughout the city. A mob filled with not only civilians but also some current and former employees of the company that they are now standing outside in front of.

Employees that had felt they had been wronged. Some from unexpected firings to what was described to them as cutbacks to them just not agreeing with the direction the company was taking. Employees that had gotten fed up doing what they called the devil's work.

An opinion that is shared with many within the large group as they continue to circle around the building chanting while they are held back by a joined group of security personnel from the building as well as a couple of local officers that has been assigned to the task of watching over the mob.

A mob that has not payed any attention to the warnings that they have been issued by the local law enforcement to disperse. Instead it only seemed to anger them more. Anger that looked as though at any moment the wrong move would set them off.

Just like the scene right now as countless employees just looking to make it safely inside to do their job are now fighting to make it through the crowd despite the security and law enforcement's best efforts unaware that just a mile down the road a lone car is heading straight for them.

A car that is filled with a group of individuals that would be instantly recognized once they are seen. A group that has it's own agenda for getting inside of the building. But first they would have to get through the mob.

With her eyes remaining forward as she looks down the road to see a massive crowd of people standing outside of the Queen Consolidated building with most sporting a few signs showing their displeasure for some of the more recent events that have taken place as her eyes widen Thea can't help but smile inside.

Smile inside from seeing the support that is being shown to her brother. Smile from knowing that she and Laurel were right all along. Right that no matter what Oliver would have the city behind him. That he would have the civilians of the city watching out for him just like he was doing for them.

But in the back of her mind there was a feeling to be slightly worried. Worried after she had heard Oliver declare that he would be meeting their mother this morning. Worry from seeing him act for the rest of the night after he had ended the call.

How although on the outside he seemed to be the same on the inside she knew that wasn't the case. Instead he seemed to be getting ready. Getting ready for a fight. A thought that made her smile as she left him to be with his thoughts for the rest of the evening.

And now she can see that she was right. How the determined look across his face has never left him ever since seeing him this morning. The very same determined look she can see across the face of the woman sitting next to him holding his hand.

Suddenly as she hears the sound of overwhelming cheers as the crowd spots them arriving allowing her to slowly make their way towards the parking lot snapping out of her thoughts glancing over to her side Laurel can't help but give Oliver's hand the gentlest of squeezes as she watches him focusing on looking out his car window before within seconds as she exits out of the car to make her way back to Oliver's side slowly Laurel feels herself being lead inside by Oliver as a group of security personnel lead the way while Thea is closely following behind them.

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Thea looking over her shoulder at the large crowd with wide eyes reaching out with her free hand Laurel gently grabs a hold of Thea's own before within seconds she slowly pulls her inside of the building.

A inside of a building that seemed deserted. So quiet when yet it shouldn't be. A building that once saw so many personal running constantly around the floors. But now nothing.

Nothing but the sound of footsteps echoing down the halls. Nothing but the sound of a couple of personal on each floor working in their fields.

A sight that the only word that can describe the scene would be surprising. Surprising to see this kind of support. Especially when the company that been molded into what it is today.

After minutes of silently walking through the building's floors as she slowly makes her way across the top floor of the building towards their destination glancing over to her side as she sees the determined look across Oliver's face Laurel can't help the ghost smile that forms across her face before within seconds as they round the corner the smile across her face vanishes as she looks inside of Moira Queen's office to see the Queen matriarch herself staring down at the crowd from a nearby window.

A smile that quickly turns into a blank look while she feels her anger slowly bubbling inside making her blood boil as she sees Moira turning to look in their direction with a small smile across her face. A smile that instantly makes her want to go over and slap it across her face.

But deep down she knew that wouldn't be necessary. Especially after she had her talk with Oliver the previous night. A talk that ended with her feeling pretty good inside knowing what was about to take place.

" Oliver,Thea? I'm so glad to see you."

Moving away from the window as she takes a step forward in their direction suddenly Moira comes to a complete stop as she glances back and forth between the occupants of the group to see each of them staring at her with small glares before slowly nodding her head Moira takes a deep breathe as she gestures towards a few unoccupied seats in front of the office desk.

" Please sit. We have much to…."

" What is this all about?"

With her eyes going slightly wide as she takes a step back towards the window to look at Oliver's face to see his features darkening by the second slowly Moira takes a deep breathe as she glances out the window.

" I have called you here to discuss what has happened in the last couple of days. All of this…."

Without taking her eyes away from Oliver slowly with her right hand Moira gestures to the crowd down below.

" Is about you."

" I have had nothing to do with this. If you recall someone else made sure of that i no longer could voice an opinion around her.."

Hearing the venom in his voice as she takes a deep breathe Moira nods her head as she looks out the window and down towards the crowd.

" In any event ever since the board had decided….

" You mean you."

With her eyes widening slightly taking her eyes away from the crowd slowly Moira looks over towards Laurel to see her staring directly at her with a small glare forming across her face.

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me. All of this is because of you. You caused all of this to happen. Not us."

Looking away from Laurel as Moira looks back out the window and down towards the crowd unaware to her knowledge Oliver's eyes widen slightly.

" This has nothing concerning…."

" Look at her!"

Suddenly as she jumps up slightly in an instant Moira snaps her head to look back Oliver to only have her eyes go wide when she sees a look that she never wished to ever see again. A look that makes a chill go down her spine as she stares her in dead in the eyes with a cold stare.

" Look at her when you speak to her. Don't even dare try to insult her. I won't allow it. Not now and not ever again. Do you understand?"

With her own eyes going slightly wide as a brief ghost smile forms across her face gently Laurel gives Oliver's hand a squeeze as she stares directly at Moira with a cold stare of her own before slowly as she sees the look of shock fading from Moira's face Laurel feels Oliver returning the gesture.

" I'll cut straight to the point. We need you back Oliver. The company needs you. Your father's company needs you."

" This company was fine without me for years and will be fine long after i'm dead."

As she feels Oliver gripping her hand tightly gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze before instantly she feels his grip loosening as she hears him taking a deep breathe.

" All i was trying to do was help this city. A city that people like you have been too stubborn to realize that the city that you call home has been slowly dying.

Instead of helping you decided to do this. To keep the status quo. You got exactly what you wanted. You planted seeds of doubt into the minds of each and every member of your so called precious members of the board. Now you can live with the consequences.

I'm done being a pawn in your little game."

Without giving her a chance to respond turning on his heels slowly as he leads Laurel away out of the room reaching out Oliver gently wraps his free arm around a shell shocked Thea before slowly he watches her break out of her shocked state to only have a wide smile instantly form across her face.

" I thought things would have gone differently."

Coming to an halt with a glare forming across his face slowly Oliver looks back over his shoulder and over towards Moira to see her standing in front of her office desk.

" When i filed the injunction against you it was to ensure that you would have a future. That you would never have to be worry about anything. You,your children and your children's children.

I never thought that this would happen."

" I've told you this before. But it seems to me that you are not listening to a word i've been saying. I have everything that i ever need right here and money isn't one of those things."

Feeling his hand being gently squeezed by Laurel slowly Oliver returns the gesture before he glances over to his side to see a ghost smile across Laurel's face.

" You brought all of this upon yourself. All i've tried to do…."

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Thea smiling at him slowly Oliver turns to look at Laurel to see the same smile across her own face before slowly he looks back towards Moira.

" No what we've been trying to do is help this city. But it seems that there are some that can't be saved."

" What is that suppose to mean?"

Slowly closing his eyes as he takes a deep breathe suddenly in an instant Oliver opens his eyes to stare at Moira as an intense glare forms across his face causing her eyes to widen slightly.

" I have seen the darkness. Some can overcome the darkness but for many the darkness consumes them. Just like it has you."

Without giving her any chance to react turning his head back forward Oliver slowly ushers Laurel along with Thea out of the office before just as he is about to leave the room suddenly Oliver comes to a stop in the open doorway to glance back at Moira.

" We'll see you in court."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **GhostSoldier1- I'm glad to hear that you are liking the story. Things are about to pick up drastically.**

 **NeoTyson- Moira is in this case one of the big bads in this story along with a few others. I agree that they should have made Laurel better in the series but that's what i'm for lol.**

 **Red Lighting- That is correct. You don't want to piss off Laurel or Oliver in this story lol**

 **Kindleflame5- Thea is furious and you saw just a glimpse of what is going through her mind. At some point secrets will be revealed and there will be explosive consquences.**


	42. The First Encounter

The beginning of a new era. A simple phrase that has been used countless times in the past by all those looking to make a change. Whether it was from a certain lifestyle to simply improving themselves.

A statement that could now be felt in the air in the heart of The Glades. Felt as two individuals stand outside looking at a simple building lost in their own thoughts. A building that didn't look special to the common eye. But for them this wasn't the case.

For them as seconds ticked on by they could see it. See the vision of a place whether true justice could be delivered. A place that would always be welcomed to help anyone that would step inside.

A place where they knew one individual would personally guaree true justice. The same woman that they have seen go inside of a courtroom seeking just this. The very same that would always stand for true justice. Never be bought. Never be bribed into looking the other way.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he glances away from the building in front of him to look over towards Thea to see her glancing over towards him with a wide smile across her face that seems to only widen by the second Oliver can't help but let out a chuckle before he looks back over towards the building.

" I still can't believe she didn't kill you about this. It's crazy but in a good way."

With a simple nod slowly moving forward as he makes his way over towards the building with Thea right behind him within moments slowly opening up the door Oliver steps to the side allowing Thea to make her way past him inside before he follows after her as he glances around the inside.

" It's not as crazy as it sounds. Laurel and I have been talking about this for a while. Well to a lesser agree anyways."

" Oh? And what does that mean?"

" Well for the last few months she has told me that she wishes that she could do more. I guess whenever the firm that she works for is pressed hard to in simple words turn the other way from high government officials they seem to always obey and back down.

She believes that her boss along with some of the higher ups in the firm have been bought. And because of that she can't make the changes that is needed in the city because they always seem to put their foot down not allowing her to take charge. Anyone that has the money could get away with anything and that needs to stop. That was how she put it anyways."

" So you convinced Laurel to open up her own firm then? To counter act what is going on in the city?"

" Basically. She didn't need to much convincing either. I mean we know how she is. Whenever she has her mind set on something there is no changing it. That is why she is such a great lawyer. If she wants to get justice for her client you better believe she'll get it.

This will only help her do that without having to go through channels to get what she wants. It was only a matter of time before this happened anyways. I'm more of helping her take a step forward."

Shaking her head as a smile forms across her face slowly moving forward Thea makes her way through an open doorway towards a window in the far end of the room before mere moments later as she glances out the window towards the outside world to see a few citizens walking down the sidewalk slowly Thea turns her head to look back towards Oliver to see him looking all around the room.

" Well it all sounds good in theory but i don't think you are being fully truthful with me."

" About what?"

" Well the way it looked to me last night when you told Laurel about your plan that she was just as much shocked as i was. In fact it looked like she had no idea that you even bought this building. And why is that dear brother of mine?

Remember you promised to always be truthful to me and Laurel. No lying."

" Do you really want to know?"

" Yep."

" Are you sure? You're not going to like the answer."

" Try me."

As he sees Thea staring at him with her eyebrows raised letting out a sigh slowly Oliver nods his head as a grin forms across his face.

" Alright i warned you. The reason why Laurel didn't know about this was it was meant to be a surprise for her. As for you on the other hand well let's face it you are a big mouth and can't keep a secret to save your life."

" What!? I am not!"

" Sorry but it's true. If i told you about this then surely Laurel would hear about it from you the moment she caught wind of this or started questioning you about it. Let's face it she knows us too well to keep a secret from her."

Letting out a huff slowly turning away Thea crosses her arms over her chest as she looks back out the window before mere moments later as she feels an arm gently being placed over her shoulder glancing over to her side Thea sees Oliver smiling in her direction.

" I love you Speedy. You know that right?"

" Yeah,yeah,yeah. I love you too just remember i know where you sleep at night."

" And what about Laurel? You know she lies next to me in bed every single night."

" She'll be spared."

Letting out a chuckle as he gives Thea's shoulder a squeeze slowly Oliver removes his arm to make his way out of the room and back down towards the front door of the building with Thea hot on her trail.

" Well if you are feeling guilty about not telling me then i might know of a way for you to make it up to me."

" I'm listening."

" Let me name the firm."

" What?"

" You heard me. Let me name the firm. It's the least that you could do for keeping this a secret from me."

" Well it's not really up to me. If you can convince Laurel then by all means you can name the firm for her."

" Oh goody! I was hoping you would say that."

Coming to a stop as he glances over his shoulder at Thea to see her pulling out a piece of paper out of her pocket with a wide smile across her face reaching up Oliver face palms himself as he shakes his head.

" Why do i feel like i've just been played?"

" I did no such thing. This morning i asked Laurel the same exact thing and she said that i could make suggestions to her as long as you and her both agreed on the name afterwards. Besides…."

Leaning over as she gives Oliver a kiss on the cheek Thea can't help but smile as she hears Oliver letting out a chuckle.

" That's what you get for calling me a big mouth. Now wait until you get a hold of the names i thought of so far."

As he sees Thea looking down towards the paper in her hands shaking his head slowly Oliver makes his way out of the building and down the street as he sees out of the corner of his eye Thea following after him.

" Let's see first The Lance Express? Judge,Jury,and Lancecutioner?"

Glancing over his shoulder as he continues to listen to Thea listing off name after name off her paper with a smile across her face Oliver can't help but smile at her before after a few minutes of walking down the sidewalk a confused look forms across Oliver's face as he stares across the street at a familiar building.

A building that he knew once provided many low income citizens of the city with the care they needed. A place that was well known during his childhood. But now it wasn't. Now it looked almost deserted. An image that only shocks him to his core.

" Speedy?"

" Hmm?"

" What happened here?"

Looking up from her paper as she looks towards Oliver's face to see him staring off into the distance slowly following his eyes Thea looks across the street towards the building he is staring at before she lets out a sigh.

" Wasn't that…."

" It was. The free clinic that the Merlyn family had made for the low income families in The Glades."

" What happened to it? Why did they close it down?"

" You don't remember do you?"

Turning away from the building as he looks over towards Thea with a confused look across his face Oliver listens to her letting out a sigh.

" It's okay. After everything that you've been through it doesn't surprise me. Do you remember Tommy?"

" Tommy? Yeah, I remember him. I used to hang out with him all the time when we were kids. Sometimes i would go to the clubs with him a couple of years back but that was before i started dating Laurel.

I haven't seen him since. We just drifted apart i guess."

" That's right but do you remember what happened to him when he was younger? What he went through?"

Without taking her eyes away as she watches Oliver turn his attention away from her to look down towards the ground as though he is going through his past memories suddenly Thea watches his eyes widen slightly.

" I remember now. Tommy's mother was killed one night when she exited out of the clinic. After her funeral Tommy's father ended up going on a business trip that lasted for a couple of years before returning.

But this doesn't make any sense. I thought they kept the clinic open in her memory?"

" They did but then while you were away Malcolm Merlyn decided to close down the clinic. He didn't give a real reason why but we all knew what it was. It was because of this part of town. Because of what this part of town turned into.

I think it was because of something else though. I think it was because he couldn't bare the thought of seeing his wife's gift to the city being manipulated and tarnished with everything that has happened to The Glades."

Nodding his head as he lets out a sigh slowly Oliver looks back up towards the building as he shakes his head.

" I still can't believe they never caught the guy…."

" That's not true. They did catch him. Well not exactly anyways."

" What do you mean?"

" I think it was a little less than a few years ago but the cops found the man responsible for Rebecca Merlyn's death. But not before someone else got to him first.

I guess from what the papers described a drug deal had gone bad and the man responsible was found inside of an alleyway along with a few members of his gang dead with a bullet in each of their heads. Like executioner style.

Whoever got to him made him suffer. And honestly i can't say that i blame whoever was responsible. Even though i didn't know her well Rebecca was an amazing woman and deserved better. Just like her whole family."

Tucking the piece of paper in her pocket as she looks up to see Oliver staring at the clinic reaching out Thea gently takes his hand within her own before slowly she tugs his hand forward.

" Let's get out of here. We still need to meet with a few private contractors before you have a gym date with Laurel."

Without giving him a chance to react with a tug on his hand Thea slowly starts to lead Oliver down the sidewalk as she sees Oliver continuing to stare at the clinic out of the corner of her eye before suddenly she comes to a complete stop just mere moments later when she feels resistance coming from behind.

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver staring off into the distance with a confused look across his face slowly Thea follows his eyes before a confused look forms across her own face when she sees him staring at an alleyway in between the clinic and the building next to it.

" What?"

" Is that a flower?"

" Where? I don't see anything?"

" On the ground next to the garbage cans. Do you see it?"

Leaning forward as she takes a closer look suddenly Thea's eyes widen slightly when she sees the lone flower resting in the center of the dark alleyway. A small red rose wrapped up laying in the center of the alleyway with only the slightest sunlight shining down from the sky above down on it.

A sight that only makes her confusion deepen until a thought suddenly appears in her head. The thought of maybe this is the alleyway. Maybe this is the alleyway that Rebecca Merlyn had lost her life in.

A thought that unaware to her knowledge another figure is running through the mind of another individual as they stare down at the Queen siblings from the darkness of a nearby rooftop.

But in their mind they knew the truth. They knew that this was indeed the place. This was indeed the place where Rebecca Merlyn had indeed lost to her life at the hands of the corrupt.

And for that they would pay. Each and every last one of them as long as a breathe ran through their body.

* * *

Blazing speed. High powered punches and kicks echoing off of numerous pads. These were just some of the very sounds that could be heard echoing throughout a small quiet gym inside the heart of The Glades.

But now the gym is deadly silent. Deadly silent with two individuals staring off at each other from the opposite side of the lone ring in the center of the gym. Two individuals throughout the weeks have left their blood,sweat,and tears inside of the very same gym they are standing in.

Two individuals that now stand staring at each other with taped fists from opposite side of the ring. No as lovers. Not as boyfriend and girlfriend like most usually see them as. No this time they could be seen as opponents for the very first time.

Now they could be seen as competitors looking to test their abilities. To test everything they have learned throughout the last few months. To test they're very limits.

Looking across the ring as he sees Laurel staring directly into his eyes with a look of pure intensity that he has seen numerous times in her eyes before when training Oliver can't help but grin in her direction before suddenly just as quick as he raises up his fists into the air to get into a fighting stance Oliver lowers his hands down to his sides as he looks to the ground unaware that a quick look of concern comes across Laurel's face.

" Ollie?"

" I can't. I can't hurt you. I just…."

A statement that he knew to be too true. He could never hurt her. Not after everything they have been through. Although a part of his mind knew that no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to hurt her.

The same part that had convinced him to step inside of the ring for a sparring contest with her. A contest that he knew would help teach themselves not only their weaknesses but also their biggest strengths.

And he already knew what her biggest strength was. Her ability to wield a staff as though she had been practicing with one for years. A strength that he had seen her display with fully as she would take down Ted Grant with ease every single time they would spar.

But how would she compare in this element? A one on one contest where weapons would not be used. A element that he had made his greatest focus upon entering inside of the gym. A element of his fighting style that he knew from years on the island being taught by Yao Fei to be even deadlier to this day from the countless hours training.

" Ollie? We talked about this already. You could never do anything to hurt me. You are helping me right now. Remember?

In fact we are helping each other. This is only a sparring contest. It will help each of us see what we need to improve on. Okay?"

Looking up as he sees Laurel smiling in his direction taking a deep breathe Oliver returns the smile as he nods his head.

" Okay."

" Good now the only thing i ask from you is for you to not hold back. I want you to give me everything you've got. I'll do the same. I promise you that we will be okay after. Nothing is going to change between us. Okay?"

As she sees Oliver nodding his head slowly Laurel returns the nod as her smile widens before slowly she watches Oliver looking down towards his taped fists.

" And Ollie?"

" Hmm?"

" I love you."

Looking up as he sees Laurel smiling in his direction Oliver returns the smile as he slowly raises up his hands.

" I love you too."

With his smile only widening as he watches Laurel close her eyes suddenly the smile across Oliver's face disappears in an instant as he sees Laurel snapping open her eyes to look in his direction with pure intensity as she raises her hands up to get into a fighting stance before slowly he does the same.

Slowly walking forward as he sees Laurel staring deep into his eyes as she slowly starts to circle around the ring Oliver can't help but match her movements before suddenly as he sees Laurel bursting from her spot to send a right punch in his direction in a sudden move Oliver side steps to the side nearly avoiding the strike.

In a flash rearing back as he sends an elbow in Laurel's direction to only feel his elbow being blocked easily Oliver can't help but smile inside before within a split second as he rears back to send a backhanded strike in her direction Oliver has to quickly shift gears to catch a sudden high kick coming from Laurel in his hands.

Without giving her a chance to react pushing forward with all of his body weight with a flick of his wrists Oliver sends Laurel flying back a few feet into the air before suddenly as he sees Laurel turning in the air to land on the mat with grace Oliver can't help his eyes from widening at the scene.

Clutching her hands into tight fists without giving him a chance to react bursting from her spot as she sends a right hook to only feel the punch being blocked within his own rearing back Laurel sends a backhanded strike with her left arm to only receive the same result before suddenly as she feels her arms being wrapped up at her sides turning her head Laurel glances back towards Oliver with a small glare as she fights back a smile trying to form across her face.

Refusing to give in as she desperately tries to break free to no prevail in a sudden move rearing back Laurel steps her foot down hard onto Oliver's foot causing his hold to suddenly loosen before in a sudden move dropping down to the ground Laurel delivers a low spinning kick sending Oliver down to the mat with a thud.

Shaking his head as he sees a foot intended for his chest coming towards him at high speed as he rolls off to his side to see Laurel's foot stomping into the matt with a thunderous thud without giving her a chance to react Oliver kicks Laurel's feet out from under her sending her to the mat with a thud.

As he sees her landing down onto the mat without giving her anytime to react leaping out Oliver pounces on top of Laurel pinning her arms over her head in the process before a mere moment later as he looks down towards Laurel to see her staring up towards her with a ghost smile forming across her face Oliver can't help but do the same.

Suddenly seeing an opening rearing back with all of her might as she pushes Oliver's weight off of her to the side to only roll over on top of him to repeat the same motions he had just done to her a smile forms across Laurel's face as she stares down towards Oliver to see him looking up towards her with slightly wide eyes.

" Do you give up?"

With taking his eyes away from her own as he gently wiggles an arm free of her hold slowly moving his hand up her side in an instant move Oliver gently taps Laurel's ass as he watches her smile only widen.

Shaking her head slowly leaning down as she presses her lips to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss to feel him returning the kiss in full slowly leaning back Laurel can't help but smile down towards him.

" That was a good warm up. Now we can get the real fight started."

* * *

With a flick of her wrist as she deposits the empty popcorn bag from her hand to the inside of the garbage can to only mere seconds later slowly emerge out of the kitchen to make her way towards the living room with a large bowl filled with popcorn in her hands Thea can't help but smile as she walks into the living room to see Laurel snuggling into Oliver's side as they sit on the living room couch staring up at the television screen.

A sight that only makes her smile widen as she sees the wide smile across Laurel's face while Oliver pulls her closer to his body as though trying to turn them into one being.

Another scene that she knew without a doubt that one day the two sitting before her would be married. Maybe even sooner if she had her way. But she would wait for now. Although she couldn't help but tease them with every chance she would receive.

Without taking her eyes away from Laurel as she slowly sets the bowl down on the living room table to see Laurel looking up towards her from Oliver's chest Thea can't help the grin that forms across her face before slowly as she retreats to the other side of the couch into one of the living room recliners reaching out Thea grabs a handful of popcorn.

" So? What's up with you guys tonight? Your extra lovey dovey than usual?"

Turning her attention away from the television screen as she looks over towards Thea to see her smiling in her direction as she slowly starts to eat pieces of popcorn out of her hand raising an eyebrow slowly Laurel shakes her head before reaching out she takes a handful of popcorn out of the bowl to only return to Oliver's side a second later.

" Oh nothing really. We're just happy. I'm happy. What about you Ollie? Are you happy?"

Glancing up as she sees Oliver giving her a quick nod as a smile forms across his face Laurel can't help but smile back as she leans up to peck him on the lips before slowly raising up her hand Laurel starts to fed him pieces of popcorn unaware that across on the other side of the couch a small blush forms across Thea's face.

" Yeah well….i'm happy for you. But can we keep this PG-13 until i'm at least out of the room. I really don't want to see you guys doing it or further know where you guys do it."

" Well then you might not want to sit there."

Suddenly as she sees Thea leaping up from her spot out of the recliner to look down towards the recliner with a horrified look unable to hold it in Laurel lets out a small laugh before slowly as she stops laughing Laurel looks over towards Thea as she shakes her head.

" I was only kidding Speedy."

As she hears Thea letting out a sigh in relief as she returns to her seat slowly a grin forms on Laurel's face as she turns to look back towards the television screen.

" The couch is a lot more compy."

Glancing over towards Thea as she sees the youngest queen sibling staring at her with wide eyes Laurel can't help but smile sheepishly at her before she looks up towards Oliver to see him smiling down towards her.

" Oh you're bad."

With her smile only widening leaning up Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips to only retract her head a mere moment later to stare up towards him with a bright smile across her face.

" I know and you love it. Can you get me a drink before the movie starts?"

Nodding his head as he leans down to peck Laurel on the lips slowly Oliver wiggles out of her embrace to only slowly disappear out of the living room and into the kitchen unaware that back in the living room slowly Thea leans forward out of her seat to look at Laurel.

" So? What has gotten you so happy? And well let's just say adventurous?"

" Honestly? I never knew how much power he had in him. I mean it's one thing watching him train but when actually sparring with him. Only word i can think of to describe it is wow. And even then that is an understatement."

As she sees a wide smile forming across Laurel's face as she breaks off eyecontact to look out into the distance slowly Thea shakes her head as she looks back towards the television screen with a smile forming across her face.

" What am i going to do with you two?"

Right as she is about to respond as she sees Oliver emerging back into the living room with a drink in each of his hands slowly as a smile forms across her face reaching out Laurel takes a drink out of his hand.

" Oh i don't know? Love us? Support us? Provide us with babysitting service at a fair price when the time comes?"

" In your dreams. When there is a little you and Ollie running around i'm gonna spoil the crap out of them free of charge."

As she hears Thea letting out a small laugh along with Oliver unable to hold it back Laurel joins in on their laughter before slowly as she takes a sip from her soda can Laurel glances back and forth between the queen siblings.

" So what did you guys do…."

Suddenly without having any chance to react as he hears the sound of a silent thud as though someone had just landed on the patio outside snapping his head away from Thea in an instant as he sees a dark figure outside looking through the patio with an object that he knew all too well firmly in their grasp Oliver's eyes widen before in a split move as he sees the figure unleashing the arrow from the bow in their hands reaching down Oliver wraps his arms firmly around Laurel's waist as he pulls her to the ground causing the arrow intended for it's target to hit only the couch as the sound of glass shattering echoes throughout the room.

Snapping out to his feet as he sees the dark figure slowly emerging from the shadows and into the inside of the loft revealing a figure that has often been described from every Dark Archer spotting an intense glare forms across Oliver's face as his hands clutch into tight fists.

As he sees The Dark Archer slowly starting to rise up the bow at their side up without giving them a chance to react bursting from his spot Oliver sends a vicious right hook that only is blocked effortlessly as the Dark Archer raises up their arm to block the attack.

With her own eyes widening as she sees Oliver sending strike after strike in The Dark Archer's direction to only see the mysterious figure blocking attack after attack leaping up to her own feet in an instant move racing over Laurel sends her own right hook that is instantly caught in the Dark Archer's hand.

Seeing an opening in a sudden move as he sends a well placed punch into the Dark Archer's stomach causing the mysterious figure to let go of Laurel's right hand without giving the archer anytime to react Oliver watches Laurel proceed to deliver a high knee followed by a kick to the archer's stomach causing them to stumble back a few feet as he rears back to send a left hook in their direction.

Rearing back as he sends a left hook in the archer's direction to only have his attack instantly dodged out of the corner of his eye Oliver watches a kick being delivered by Laurel having the same result before not having anytime to react Oliver feels a well placed kick landing to his side causing him to fall back first a few feet to the ground with a thud.

Shaking his head as he looks up to see The Dark Archer catching a high kick being delivered by Laurel in their hands to only see the archer countering her move by kicking her foot out from under her sending her to the ground below snapping up to his feet leaping up into the air Oliver throws a right hook in the archer's direction to only feel The Dark Archer blocking his attack using their bow.

Staring angrily into the darkness under The Dark Archer's hood without giving him anytime to react in a sudden move Oliver sends down his left arm with tremendous force into The Dark Archer's bow shattering it in half before with a blink of an eye Oliver sends a well placed right elbow that connects across The Dark Archer's hood causing the archer to stumble back towards the destroyed patio doors.

With a quick shaking of her head as she sees Oliver engaging The Dark Archer throwing a variety of strikes in the archer's direction while the same archer blocks the attacks out of the corner of her eye as she sees the fire stick belonging to the fireplace at arms reach reaching out Laurel grabs a firm hold of the stick before in a blink of an eye Laurel snaps up to her feet to charge at The Dark Archer.

Seeing an incoming right hook coming his way as he catches The Dark Archer's closed fist in his hand in a sudden move as he sees Laurel approaching fast out of the corner of his eye Oliver side steps slightly to the side before he watches as the end of object that he could now identity in her hands as the stick belonging to the fireplace slashes across the archer's right arm causing the archer to leap back towards the open patio.

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Laurel stepping to stand by his side in a sudden move Oliver snaps his head to look back towards The Dark Archer to see the archer staring in their direction with closed fists as blood drips from their arm to the floor boards unaware that just behind them a large force of security personnel quickly approach the room with Thea behind them with their firearms already drawn.

" Get down!"

Reaching out in a sudden move as he pulls Laurel down to the ground staring at the patio Oliver suddenly has to look away as a large cloud of smoke suddenly appears spreading across the inside of the patio before mere seconds later as he opens his eyes to look up Oliver's eyes widen when he sees The Dark Archer gone without a trace.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Lauriver4ever- Thank you for the kind words. Don't want to give away spoilers but that is for you to decide as you read through the story.**

 **red lightening- Her future is not looking good.**

 **mmat- If you can guess from this chapter they will be appearing very quickly after this aftermath.**

 **Bountyhunter1977- Moira has indeed been taken over by the darkness. As for Felicity when it came to her i'm only going to make her appear very few times. In the show she was only suppose to appear once and then be written off but her character became popular and had to be written into the show after some fans requested it.**

 **kindleflame5- In the last chapter the reason why Thea was new to archery instead of being a champion like in the show was because i'm writing her character a little differently. Instead of her being how she was in the first season i've decided to show a different side of her that was seen some what in later seasons while having a strong bond with Oliver and Laurel as you can see. A part of her character in this story is she was not an archery champion like in the show.**


	43. New Faces in Town

Police line tape across a small portion of an open doorway. Countless flashes coming from numerous different types cellphones and cameras lighting up the area. A scene that was not uncommon in different areas of the city. In fact it was almost a daily routine.

A routine that would often be surrounded by nothing more than the sounds of pure pain in the air. Families being broken. Members of the community falling victim to another common criminal.

But this time things were different. This time it shouldn't have happened. This time no bodies could be found at the scene. No sounds of grieving family members could be heard. No instead what could be found could only be described as a struggle. A struggle for survival.

A struggle with three particular individuals back in the spotlight. A situation that none of them wished to ever be in again. But it had happened. They had been brought back into the spotlight with many questions being directed their way.

Questions they were still unsure how to answer. But there was one question that they could answer with confidence. The question of who was their attacker. And the answer was simple.

An answer that immediately had an effect on every officer inside of the room. The answer of The Dark Archer. An individual whose image had taken a major hit on this night. An image that had many questioning if they truly were just killers or just a blessing in disguise.

An opinion that was shared with many on the force. But not after tonight. Not after what they have seen with their own eyes. Seen the damage that had been caused on this given night. Damage that they could breathe a sigh in relief knowing another life had not been taken at the hands of the vigilante.

No instead they're efforts had been thwarted. All thanks to them. A young couple that has been making headlines for the past couple of months. A couple that they knew in their hearts stood for the right thing. A couple that didn't deserve this.

Didn't deserve being attacked in their own home. Didn't deserve having to be forced to defend themselves. But it did happen. And all of the opinions towards the vigalantee had been turned around in an instant.

Now instead of being thought of as a vigilante they were now considered to be just like the rest of the scum in the city. Considered to be nothing more than a stone cold killer that needed to be stopped.

An opinion that one man already wore on his sleeve every single day when he would come into work letting his own opinion being heard about the matter. Only this time it wasn't just playing a game of cops and robbers for him. It wasn't about finding the crazed vigilante to only put them behind bars before someone else was hurt. No this time it was personal.

This time he would stop at nothing to capture them. He would do everything that was necessary to make sure they could never hurt anyone ever again.

But right now that is not on the mind of Quentin Lance as he quickly roams through the lobby way heading towards the top levels of the building. No the only thought running through his mind is the one individual that he couldn't bare to loss.

The last of his family members that have stayed by his side through the years. The very one that he has been proud to see become the fine young woman that she is today. Proud to see her achieve her goals making it look so easy.

A true guiding light that had been battling the darkness of the city for years without so much as backing down. Something he knew one day would lead to this. Lead to his daughter being attacked by outside forces. Being attacked by the same individuals that she was trying to put behind bars.

But now she had a protector. And it wasn't him. Now she had someone that could shield her from harm's way. Now he could sleep easier at night knowing that she was in safe hands.

A situation for the first time in his life he welcomed. A situation for the first time he was able to understand like every other father before him. Understand that he was no longer her protector. He was no longer the most important man in her life. That title now belonged to another.

But that didn't stop the panic from kicking in. That didn't stop the terrifying feeling when he had received the call that his daughter had been attacked in her home. That didn't stop the images of his daughter lying down motionless on the floor with the city's most terrifying figure hovering over her.

Without hesitating for a single second as he sees the elevator doors sliding over bursting from his spot with any extra kick in his step Quentin rushes out of the elevator to only take a sharp turn to the right heading directly in the direction of his daughter's familiar apartment.

An apartment that he thought was the safest place for her to be. The safest place in the whole city where nobody would be able to touch her. Not even him. Not even The Dark Archer.

But he was wrong. He somehow made his way inside of the apartment. But how?

Snapping out of his thoughts as he sees a few officers standing outside of the apartment without so much as glancing in their direction Quentin bursts through the open doorway of the front door before suddenly his eyes go wide at what he sees at the far end of the room.

The answer that he had been seeking just mere seconds ago. The answer that left no questions unanswered by the scene being displayed.

Shattered glass everywhere across the once clean wood floor. A open doorway leading out towards the patio where the door can be seen noticeable missing.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he glances around the room to see his fellow police officers surrounding the room taking pictures of the crime scene that had just occurred slowly Quentin looks around the room as his concern deepens not seeing Laurel anywhere before suddenly he lets out a sigh in relief when he spots her sitting on the living room couch next to Oliver with Thea sitting by his side as a few officers surround them.

" Laurel!?"

Looking over her shoulder as she sees Quentin quickly making his way through the loft in the direction of the living room getting up from her seat as she makes her way over towards him before she has any chance to react suddenly Laurel feels herself being brought into a tight embrace.

" Thank god. Are you alright?"

Shaking her head as a small smile comes across her face slowly Laurel returns the embrace before she lets go to take a step back to give him a slight nod.

" I'm okay."

Returning the nod as he looks over towards the living room couch to see Oliver and Thea looking over the couch in his direction slowly taking a deep breathe Quentin makes his way over with Laurel following close behind them.

" What about you? Are you guys alright?"

As he sees Oliver giving him the slightest of nods slowly Quentin returns the nod before mere seconds later as he comes to a complete stop in the back of the couch slowly Quentin extends his hand out towards Oliver.

" Thank you for saving my daughter's life. Thank you for always looking after her safety first."

Without hesitating for a single second reaching out Oliver grabs Quentin's hand and gives it a firm shake before seconds later as he let's go Oliver glances over his shoulder to see Laurel standing in front of him when he feels her gently giving his shoulder a squeeze.

" Now that has been settled what happened here. How did you…."

" It was her dad."

" Her?"

" The Dark Archer."

Glancing around the three occupants on the couch as he sees the Queen siblings nodding their heads slowly raising up his hand Quentin rubs his forehead as he glances over towards Laurel to see her nodding her head.

" Okay slow down. What do you mean her? How do you know the hooded figure that attacked you tonight was even a woman? That it even was The Dark Archer? Did you get a good look at her face? We can't just assume…."

" No but you can trust me on this. I know that it was a woman under that hood."

" But how do you know for sure."

" I've been taking some self defense classes for the past few months. We all have. And one thing that i have picked up while training is being able to spot when i'm fighting against a man or a woman regardless if they are wearing a hood or not.

And i can tell you for certain that it was a woman that we encountered here tonight."

Shaking his head as Quentin looks away from Laurel unaware to his knowledge Laurel and Oliver share a look before looking back towards him.

" But that doesn't make any sense. It doesn't fit the profile. We profiled that it would be a man. Maybe in his mid 30's to 40's. But a woman? It just doesn't make sense."

" We don't think it was really The Dark Archer that attacked us tonight. Instead we think that it was some kind of copy cat that we encountered. I mean why would he even attack us anyways? What's the point? It doesn't fit his mo."

" Yeah maybe. But let's face it you have made some enemies over the last few months. The both of you have. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if someone thought that they could take you both out and get away with it figuring the blame would be put squarely on the shoulders of that murder."

Shaking his head as he looks over towards the couch to see Laurel and Oliver staring directly at him slowly Quentin takes a deep breathe before slowly a small smile forms across their face.

" But that doesn't matter. What's more important is you are safe. And i plan to keep it that way. Pack up your things. I'm bringing each of you to a safehouse until this woman has been found and is behind bars. No arguments."

" Dad?"

" I said no arguments Laurel! End of discussion! I'll drag you out of her kicking and screaming if i have to."

" That's not what i meant."

As he sees Laurel for a brief second reaching down to grab an object from nearby slowly Quentin raises an eyebrow before slowly as he sees Laurel raising up her hand revealing a fire stick firmly in her hand Quentin turns to look towards her with a confused look forming across his face.

" When we were attacked tonight i managed to cut the woman's arm using this. I don't know how much this will help now but once you catch her then this can be used to put her behind bars for good."

Reaching out as he gently takes the fire stick out of Laurel's hand within his own to only slowly turn the fire stick over to inspect the stick to see a small blood stain on the tip slowly Quentin nods his head before he looks over towards an incoming police officer.

" Get this to the station and have them check this. Have them check our systems for anyone that could fit the profile as my daughter's attacker tonight. If they find anything and i mean anything at all then have them call me immediately."

Receiving a nod as he sees the police officer quickly making his way through the loft and in the direction of the front door followed by another officer that he deemed to be the man's partner slowly turning his head back forward Quentin's eyes widen slightly when he sees Laurel standing by Oliver's side with her arms crossed over her chest.

" Well what are you waiting for? Get packing. I expect to see each of you ready to leave in the next ten minutes…."

" No dad. We're not going anywhere."

" Damn it Laurel! What did i just tell you! Do you even bother to listen to me! I'm bringing all of you to a safehouse until this whole thing blows over. End of discussion!"

" No dad. We are listening to every single thing you say. We just don't feel the need to leave here. We're tired of running away. I'm tried of being put into safe houses whenever you think that my life's in danger.

I'm tired of running. Before you even say anything think about this. Wouldn't this be the safest spot to be? The woman that attacked us tonight wouldn't think to come back here looking for us. She would think that we were brought elsewhere for our own safety.

She wouldn't even think to search for us here. And if she did then Ollie and I would be ready to take her down again. We're not afraid of her and if she decides to come back then this time we will make sure she stays down for the count."

For the next few seconds as he stares deep into Laurel's eyes to see her facial features softening with a few emotions that he is unable to read coming from her eyes letting out a sigh Quentin turns on his heels and starts to head for the doors as he points towards a few officers in the room.

" You,you,and you come with me. I want surveillance footage from the past twenty four hours. I want to know who has passed on through this building for the past few days. I want the head of security along with every man that is under his employment to meet with me in the lobby. And i want it now!"

* * *

Strike without mercy. Show no fear. Show no doubt. Disappear like the wind leaving no trace behind. Words that have burned through the minds of very selected individuals. Individuals that could be described as having unique skill sets.

Skill sets found from inside some of the most unique individuals in the entire world. Individuals from being as deadly as a one of the most dangerous guns for hire in the world using brute strength to achieve their goals to even being as deadly silent as a stealthy sniper hiding in the weeds just waiting to strike.

Traits that could be found in another individual. Another individual that could be seen lurking across rooftops using the shadows for cover. Only this individual was different. This one showed a weakness.

A weakness that allowed for a split second a shred of doubt to flood into their mind allowing their targets to take advantage of the situation. Allow for the first time the word failure to come flooding into their mind.

Failure for not achieving the task that had been handed down to them. Failure to dispose of what were considered high value targets by their superiors. A failure that would be remembered for years. A failure that would cause unseeable consequences to occur.

Even a possible death. A death that they knew would be a welcome sight. Especially as one statement echoes throughout their mind. A simple statement that sent a chill up their spine.

 **Failure will not be tolerated. When a task is assigned to you then you are expected to complete the task. Failure to complete the contract handed down to you will forfeit your own life. We do not tolerate or have any room for the weak. Only the strong shall survive.**

A statement that continues echoing through their mind bringing an emotion that they had thought to destroy long ago. Thought of to never feel again. To never feel fear again. Fear of anybody or anything.

But not anymore. Now that is the only emotion running through their mind. An emotion that only continues to get stronger as they slowly lurk through the shadows in the hope of escaping. Escaping out of the city.

Escaping their master's grasp. But as they continue to move through the shadows a trace of doubt could be found inside of their thoughts. Doubt that they could really escape. Doubt that they would ever be able to hide away from their superiors.

Afterall they knew. They knew that they had eyes and ears everywhere. They knew that there was no place they could hide. But that still wouldn't stop them from trying. That still wouldn't stop them from trying to escape the city using the skills that had been passed down to them.

Only would the skills be enough? Could they escape and flow through the rest of the city like the wind leaving no trace behind? This they were unsure of. Especially because of this. The cut across their arm.

A slash from their own lack of focus. A wound that has continued to bleed even though the pain has stopped leaving small traces of blood across every rooftop they jump on by. Just another reminder of their own carelessness on this given night. Carelessness that could very well cost them.

But they couldn't think about this now. They couldn't think about the trail that they were leaving behind. No instead all they could think about is moving forward. Moving forward through the city in hope of losing its followers.

Suddenly as the sound of a pair of feet landing on the rooftop beside them echoes throughout the air snapping their body around as they see the image of a long white haired woman staring directly at them wielding a pair of throwing knives in her hand the hooded figure's eyes widen before in an sudden move as she sees the woman unleashing the knives in their direction leaping to the side the hooded figure rolls across the rooftop nearly avoiding the knives.

As they hear the sound of the knives hitting a nearby vent with a clink without having any chance to react as they leap up to their feet the hooded figure is forced to stumble a few feet back as they feel a well placed kick landing across their chest.

Without taking their eyes away as they continue to feel well placed kicks landing all across their body despite their best attempts to block the incoming attacks in an instant as they dive over to the side nearly avoiding a high kick intended for their head reaching back the hooded figure grabs a hold of a cloaked knife that had been hidden away before suddenly as they turn back towards the white haired woman to see her unleashing another kick in their direction reaching up the hooded figure catches the incoming strike within their hands.

Suddenly without having anytime to react as they feel a spinning kick connecting across their face from the white haired woman's opposite foot causing their head to snap to the side as they stumble back the hooded figure lets go of the woman's leg before in a swift motion they roll off to the side with dazed vision hoping to put some distance between them.

Shaking their head as they look up to see the white haired woman taking out a knife from her belt in an instant rearing back the hooded figure sends the knife flying from her hand in the direction of the woman before mere seconds later the hooded figure's eyes widen slightly when they see the white haired woman unleashing the knife in her own hand towards the incoming knife causing the two knives to clash mid air with clinks.

Snapping up to their feet as they stare at the white haired woman to see the woman staring directly at them with a smirk across her face in a sudden motion snapping their body around the hooded figure races across the rooftop as she hears the woman following after them before suddenly without breaking their stride as they come up towards the end of the roof top with an extra boost of energy the hooded figure leaps off the rooftop intending to land on a small fire escape seen on the building across.

Mere seconds later as they smash against the fire escapes railing with a tremendous thud causing the whole fire escape to shake from impact gritting their teeth slowly the hooded figure leaps over the railing to only turn around to look back up towards the rooftop on the building across from them to see the white haired woman staring down from the rooftop at them.

Without so much as turning back to face her reaching up the hooded figure races up a nearby ladder to only seconds later leap up the last few rungs of the ladder to the rooftop.

Glancing over their shoulder as they see the white haired woman nowhere to be seen across the rooftop across slowly the hooded figure takes a step forward as they turn to glance around their surroundings in search for any sign of the woman.

Suddenly as they feel an object striking firmly in the center of their chest that they knew to be an arrow unable to keep their footing the hooded figure drops down to their knees as they look down towards their chest to see an arrow firmly in their chest with a small puddle of blood starting to form down at their knees.

In an instant as they feel another arrow striking into their chest followed by another rearing back the hooded figure spits out a mouthful of blood onto the ground in front of them as their vision starts to go dark before slowly as they hear the sound of a pair of feet landing on the rooftop a distance away from them gritting their teeth slowly the hooded figure looks up towards the sound to see a familiar figure staring directly at them with their bow pointed directly at them with an arrow just waiting to be unleashed.

A figure they had not seen for some time. A figure with a mixture of emotions running through their eyes. The last sight they would ever see before mere moments after seeing the arrow being unleashed their world goes black.

* * *

 **Save your strength. You can survive this. Make it home. Make it better. Right my wrongs.**

Words that would forever remain inside of his mind. Words that meant so much. Meant so much to his father. Meant so much to him. A promise that he would make sure to keep.

A promise that he thought to have fulfilled. He had made it back home. He had survived the horrors of Lian Yu. Horrors in which nobody could possibly even imagine.

He had taken his place in his father's company. He had taken on a leadership role to help steer the company in a better direction. A direction that he had thought would help fulfill his promise. Fulfill his promise to help make things better.

To help the city. A city that was dying. A city that was plagued with a cancer that needed to be destroyed. Needed to be eliminated.

But it was not meant to be. He couldn't beat the system. He could play by their rules. Rules that were clearly being broken. He couldn't trust anyone. Not even his own blood. Blood that had turned their back on him to help keep status quo.

To help keep the cancer intact despite his best efforts. Despite her best efforts. A woman that he knew from every single time he spotted her sitting at the kitchen table looking over a case file was aiming for the same exact thing that he was.

Aiming to rid the city of crime. Aiming to make the city a better place. But could they? Could they help the city? A city that was filled with crime. A city ran by some of the most ruthless criminals in the world.

Criminals that have shown at nothing to get what they want. Whether it was bribing any high official to look the other way to even disposing anyone that would dare stand up to them. People like them.

People that stood for justice. Stood for change. A change that the city desperately needed.

But now as he stands outside alone on the patio leaning against the railing the question of could he bring change to the city echoes throughout his mind with the same answer. The answer that he couldn't. He couldn't as Oliver Queen.

Not as a man. A man that could be ignored. A man that could be swept off to the side. Instead he needed to become a symbol. A figure that everyone would look up to. A figure that would bring terror into the hearts of everyone that would dare try to bring harm to the city. His city.

Much like another. Just like another that has been making headlines in the city for the past couple of months. A figure by their name being spoken alone brought terror to the hearts of everyone in earshot.

A figure that was unknown. Unknown what they stood for. But a symbol nonetheless. A symbol that brought terror to the hearts of everyone in the city. Much like another.

Another figure that can be found across the globe. A figure that shows no fear. A figure that has battled the criminal underworld coming out on top every single time. A true inspiration to everyone that would hear his name.

A true symbol of justice. A symbol that he knew deep down was something this city desperately needs. A symbol to battle against the terrors lurking around the city.

" Ollie?"

Snapping out of his thoughts as he glances over his shoulder to see Laurel standing by the open doorway of the patio with a concerned look plastered across her face slowly Oliver forces a smile across his face to only watch as the look across her face deepens before slowly as he lets out a sigh Oliver turns his head back forward to look towards the city.

" I don't understand."

With her concern only deepening by the second leaning off the open doorway slowly Laurel makes her way across the patio towards Oliver before mere seconds later she gently lays a hand down on his shoulder.

" What don't you understand?"

" This city. What happened to the city? What happened to our city? It just…."

" Doesn't feel like home?"

As she sees Oliver giving the slightest of nods slowly as she removes her hand from his shoulder reaching down Laurel gently wraps her arms around Oliver from behind before gently she rests her head on his shoulder.

" It's not. Not to me anyways. We may live in this city but it's not our true home. What is the first thing that comes to your mind when you think of home?"

" You."

Glancing up as he sees a smile slowly forming across Laurel's face Oliver can't help but return the smile before he looks back over the railing and lets out a sigh.

" It's just….i don't know how to keep my promise. I don't know how to keep my promise to my father anymore. I'm trying. I really am but everytime i think that i've taken a step forward in doing that something gets in the way forcing me to take two steps back."

" I know. I feel the same way that you do. Whenever one of us takes a step forward hoping to make a difference some outside force always emerges out of the shadows shattering any chance of us achieving our goals.

I don't know how to change this. It feels like a never ending cycle. But i do know this. This needs to stop. We no longer can sit idly by watching from the sidelines as the city slowly tears itself apart.

Not anymore. I can't. I won't."

" I don't think that we can do it though."

" What do you mean?"

" The people of this city need to see dramatic examples to shake them out of their comatose state that they have been in for so long. And i don't think we can do that as Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance.

Not as we are now. As flesh and blood we can be ignored and destroyed but as a symbol. As a symbol we can be incorruptible. We can be everlasting."

" A symbol? Like The Dark Archer?"

" In a way. When you hear the name what is the first thing that you feel? You feel terrified,scared,even uneasy right?"

Glancing over to his face as she sees Oliver's eyes looking out into the distance as though he is slowly starting to get lost into his thoughts taking a deep breathe Laurel presses her body even closer to his back.

" And you want to be like that? You want to be like him? The Dark Archer, I mean?"

" In some ways yes. He has struck fear into the hearts of every single criminal that is out on the streets. Even the mere mention of the name strikes fear into people's hearts.

That is what the city needs. It needs a symbol that will strike fear into the hearts of the corrupt. It needs a symbol to look up to.

But not the way he has done it. He may have gained the results that he wanted but at what cost? Every time you take a life it's like a little piece of you dies. Killing isn't justice. It's murder. No matter how you look at it.

He's not what the city needs. I thought that i was giving the citizens what they needed. But i was wrong. They need more. They need something else and i can't give them what they want as Oliver Queen.

I have to be something else. I have to become something else."

* * *

Landing on the ground with a silent thud as a lone figure slowly makes their way through a small alleyway towards a tall nearby building just at the other end of the alleyway using nothing but the shadows as cover a determined look could be found just under their hood.

A look of determination that has not left their face the moment they had gotten word. Had gotten word about their followers. Gotten word that people that she once called her family were in town with one task on their minds.

A task that would end in one of two ways. Either their life would be taken for refusing to obey orders or taking the easy way out and returning with them to the shadows. Choices that were not appealing. Choices that did not matter at this given time.

No instead they only thing that matters is revenge. Revenge for a crime that had taken place 5 years ago. Revenge for the countless nightmares that have cost them so many nights of sleep.

Revenge for the pain that had been inflicted across their body. Revenge for the screams. The screams of another. Screams that have haunted their dreams for years.

And it was coming closer. The day where the blood thirst would be distinguished. The day the blood of the enemy would flow through the streets. A day that would end this chapter in their life. Close the page to the end of this book to never be heard of or seen again.

But first they had to keep a promise. A promise that had been made so many years ago. A promise that they would make sure to see. Even if it were to cost them their own life. A small price to pay.

As they near the end of the alleyway coming to a complete stop for the next few seconds as the hooded figure glances around their surroundings making sure to listen in carefully for even the slightest sound of movement unable to hear nothing but a small gust of wind making it's way through the alleyway blowing a loose piece of newspaper through the air emerging out of the shadows the hooded figure makes their out of the alleyway and over towards their destination.

A destination that once housed many. A once house of god. The very first church that had been built inside of The Glades so many years ago. But now it was no longer a house of god. It was no longer a place for anyone looking to seek shelter.

No now only a spitting image of itself remains. Windows that had once shown off decorative pictures can now be seen shattered across the inside with boards now nailed in the open windows not allowing a trace of sunlight to enter.

Doors that were always unlocked welcoming any that we seeking guidance access now locked by chains and padlocks. White paint that had made the building itself stand out now covered in gang graffiti while the wood rots from the outside.

Coming to a stop as the hooded figure reaches back into their pocket to only retract their hand mere seconds later with a key in their hand within moments as they unlock a set of padlocks to only remove the chains from the doors in a sudden motion the hooded figure silently pushes open the door.

Closing the door behind them as they slowly wrap the chains around the doors from the inside to only reply the locks once again turning on their heels slowly the hooded figure makes their way through the church to a side room off to the side.

Within mere minutes as they slowly ascend up a small flight of steps to the upper level of the church reaching back the hooded figure unwraps the bow from around their shoulder to only place it down on a nearby broken table before slowly they turn their head to look a short distance away at it.

A small bulletin board hanging on a nearby wall with numerous pictures attached. Some with red xs across them. Some that remain untouched. Especially one. One that has remained at the center of the board ever since coming here.

Reaching back as they throw back their hood to reveal a wave of loose long blonde hair without taking their eyes away from the bulletin board slowly they make their way over towards the bulletin board before mere seconds later reaching out the figure unclips a lone picture from the center of the board to only stare down at the picture with intense hatred.

* * *

 **Keep walking….only a few blocks away now.**

With dazed vision as a lone woman stumbles down a sidewalk using everything she passes as a kickstand these are the words echoing through her mind. The very same words that have been echoing through her mind for the last few miles.

Miles that seemed to be the longest of her young life. Miles that started to rack up ever since she had left a nearby nightclub. A nightclub that had been jammed packed. A nightclub that had been giving her the time of her life.

Almost a night of free drinks by every single man that dared to set their sights on her. Dancing with her friends for almost the entire night. But a night that she wanted to end. Especially before she had left. Had left with almost nothing in her stomach after emptying everything she had in one clean swoop when she had her last taste of alcohol in her mouth.

But now as she stumbles down the street unaware to her knowledge just a short distance away a lone figure slowly lurks upon her. A figure that had been seen inside of the same nightclub that she had just been to. A man that has been watching her all night with only one thing on his mind.

Feeling drowsy as she comes to a stop to only lean against a nearby stop sign slowly the woman takes slowly and steady deep breathes as she tries to hold it all in before suddenly without having anytime to react the woman's eyes widen as she feels a hand wrapping around her mouth as she feels her feet leaving the ground.

Unable to free her hands as she screams into the man's hand rearing back the woman thrashes around hoping to land a kick to no prevail before suddenly as the feels the grip around her body loosening the woman feels herself landing against the cold ground with a thud.

Reaching up with her eyes half closed as she rubs the back of her head to feel a few small droplets of blood landing in her palm suddenly the sound of footsteps making their way towards her causes the woman to look up with dazed vision to see a young man approaching her.

A man that she had seen staring at her from across the room. A man that she had no interest in. But clearly the feeling wasn't mutual.

" Relax honey and enjoy the show. I'll treat you right."

Suddenly as she watches the man starting to unzip his pants frozen with fear the woman closes her eyes as a few tears comes flooding down her cheeks before suddenly as she hears the man letting out a scream in pain the woman snaps her eyes open to only have them widen at what she sees.

Her attacked down to one knee holding a small object that had penetrated through the back of the other. A sight that only makes her eyes widen even more as she hears the man screaming out in pain before suddenly as she hears movement coming directly from behind the woman looks away from the man to look over her shoulder to only see a hooded figure standing at the other end of the alleyway with a long silver object in their hands.

" Go!"

Not having to be told twice as she stumbles up to her feet slowly the woman makes her way through the alleyway before just as she nears the end glancing over her shoulder the woman can't help but look back towards the other end of the alleyway to see the hooded figure staring directly at her attacker as he stumbles to stand up.

" Thank you."

As she sees the young woman disappearing around the corner slowly turning her sights on the woman's attacker with her grip only tightening on the staff in her hand slowly Laurel stalks her way over towards the young man as she sees him struggling to make it to his feet.

Without any hesitation as she sees the man turning to look in her direction as he reaches into his coat rearing back Laurel sends a well placed staff strike across the man's skull causing a sickening thud to echo throughout the alleyway sending the man rolling off to the side.

Not breaking her stride as she slowly makes her way over towards the man to see him covering his head with his hands as he makes it up to his feet rearing Laurel sends a well placed kick to the center of the man's chest sending him flying back into a nearby dumpster with a thud.

Coming to a stop as she watches the man's body slowly slide down the dumpster to the ground with his eyes closed slowly a small smile forms across Laurel's face before slowly as she hears the sound of feet landing a short distance away Laurel turns her head to look over her shoulder to see Oliver staring down at the man with his bow in his hands.

 **Author Notes: Sorry about the long wait. I was having a little trouble finding the time to write this chapter so it may seem a bit rushed. Make no mistake i will always try to give this story a weekly update but sometimes it won't be the case but i'll try. Now then to the reviews.**

 **Amuchi55- Thank you for the kind words. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as now you can see what has transpired for Oliver and Laurel.**

 **Ravenmore45- I was orginally going to have Thea be in the fight but as i was doing the story outline i couldn't as it left a bit of a plot hole. In the story Thea is the one that retrieves the security force that shows up at the end where their attacker escapes. Orginally as i thought about it if she didn't then how would the security know they were in trouble. Thea will be getting in on the action as well as helping Oliver and Laurel later on.**

 **kindleflame5- That it is.**

 **Bountyhunter1977- Can't give away spoilers but there is more than meets the eye at what is transpiring in the city.**


	44. The Beginning Of A New Era

Suppressing a yawn as she continues to watch as countless contractors form around the outside of the patio discussing amongst each other what their next course of action should be shaking her head as she looks down towards her watch to see it displaying half past noon with her eyes suddenly widening slowly placing the coffee mug in her hand down on the living room table slowly Thea gets up from her spot on the couch to slowly make her way up the stairs to the second level of the loft.

Getting to the top of the stairs as she glances down the hallway towards Oliver's and Laurel's bedroom to see the door firmly closed with a confused look forming across her face silently Thea makes her way down the hallway in the direction of their bedroom.

A bedroom door that she was sure that she had seen them enter before she herself had went off to bed. So why? Why was it shut? Were they even there? Questions that she could only speculate on as she gets closer and closer to the door.

Maybe they went out last night when she went to sleep? Maybe out to a nightclub to blow off some steam? That is what she thought of doing last night anyways. But instead she decided to stay in and try to sleep off the shock.

The shock of once again being attacked. A shock that she had just recently gotten over. A shock that she hoped to never endure again. Never have to endure watching as her loved ones were attacked with the intention of death on their attacker's mind.

But instead it happened once again. A fate that she knew deep down that was not avoidable. Not avoidable thanks to the names that they bare. Not avoidable thanks to the money that they had inherited.

Instead they would have to endure these types of things from time to time. They would have to endure being attacked by some of the ruthless individuals in the city. They would have to face many hardships that only they could face.

Coming to a stop as she gently grabs a hold of the door handle and silently cracks open the door slowly peeking her head inside through the opening as she glances around the room to see the clothes that she had seen the couple wearing scattered across the ground as though they had been taken off in a hurry shaking off the thoughts that are drifting into her mind slowly Thea follows the trail of clothes before suddenly her eyes widen slightly as a sly smile starts to form across her face when she spots them.

The loving couple still laying inside of their bedroom bed sound asleep. A scene that she had seen many times in the past. A scene that always made her smile. Especially when she can see the same identical expressions across their faces.

The look of pure peace. A look that she could swear on multiple accounts to have seen across their faces whenever they were together like this. Together in their own little world. Together with nothing and nobody able to disturb their own inner peace.

Much like this one. Peace of having the one that you truly care about the most in your arms. A peace that she hoped to find one day. But for now she would have her own personal fun in the meantime.

With her eyes focused solely on Laurel's smiling face slowly raising up her hand as she silently knocks on the door to see Laurel's eyes cracking up slightly to look over in her direction Thea can't help her smile from widening before she watches Laurel closing her eyes firmly shut once again as she shakes her head.

" Rise and shine love birds."

Suddenly within a flash as she hears Laurel letting out a groan as she sees Oliver starting to stir rearing back Thea ducks her head out of the room just in time as a pillow strikes where she had been previously standing before slowly she pokes her head back into the bedroom with a smile across her face as she sees Laurel resting her head back onto Oliver's chest as she covers her head with a nearby pillow.

" What were you guys doing last night that has made you this tired?"

" Lots and lots of sex…."

Without cracking open an eye as she raises the pillow off her head in a swift motion Laurel smacks Oliver across the head sending the pillow down off the bed before slowly she rests her head back down comfortably on Oliver's chest with a smile forming as she hears Thea giggling from the open doorway.

" Did you guys hit the nightclubs or something? I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Letting out a groan as she slowly cracks open her eyes looking back over towards the open doorway as she sees Thea shifting her focus down towards her slowly Laurel nods her head before she closes her eyes as she feels Oliver wrapping his arms around her.

" Yes now please go away."

" Alright i'm going. I'll get some coffee started when you guys are ready to come down."

Unwrapping an arm from Laurel's waist as he quickly raises up his free arm up to give a thumbs up slowly as he hears footsteps slowly retreating away from the bedroom lowering his free arm back down gently Oliver wraps his arm back around Laurel's waist earning him a happy moan.

" I guess we better get up then huh?"

" Umm hmm….five more minutes."

Letting out a silent chuckle as he opens his eyes to look down towards Laurel to see her smiling into his chest Oliver can't help the smile that forms across his own face before slowly he turns his attention away from Laurel to look back up towards the ceiling.

" So how are you feeling?"

Cracking open her eyes as she looks up to see Oliver glancing down towards her slowly rising up from her spot Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips before slowly she rests her head back down on his chest.

" Sore as hell. We didn't really put a lot of thought into this."

A statement that he knew to be so true. They didn't put a lot of thought into it. They didn't put any thought into it really. Instead it was like they reacted on pure instinct. Reacted like they were trained to do.

But what a rush. A feeling that he can still feel as he stares up at the ceiling. The rush of what it felt like to be out roaming the streets. The rush of what it felt like to take down one of the many criminals inside of the city. A feeling that he would never forget.

Never forget how satisfied he felt when he had seen Laurel knocking out the very same man that they had seen attempt to rape an defenseless woman. The first of many that would have to be taken down in order to achieve the results that they wanted.

However through it all he knew deep in his mind that they had gotten lucky. They had gotten very lucky not being recognized by either of the rapist or the young woman that they had saved. But they wouldn't be next time if they weren't more careful.

" Yeah i guess we didn't."

Nodding her head as she suppresses a yawn slowly Laurel leaves a trail of kisses up Oliver's chest before gently she rests her head on his shoulder as she feels him leaning his head gently against her own.

" I think that before we consider doing what we did last night again that we focus on getting better disguises for ourselves. Even though the hoods worked last night we should really come up with something else. Especially so that we don't get mistaken for The Dark Archer or any of their copycats around the city.

My dad is already pushing for a city manhunt at the station for The Dark Archer. A lot of the police officers there agree with him and it is only a matter of time before it happens. We need to make sure that we are not mistakened for him."

" What do you have in mind?"

" Well i think for starters that we should make a couple of masks for ourselves. Something different that nobody has seen yet. Even though the hoods were a good idea for last night once they are off everyone would know who we are. Everyone in the city knows our faces…."

" And our voices. I think it would be best that we something to disguise our voices too. If we were to ever encounter your father out on the streets then he would know it's us for sure just by hearing our voices."

" That is true. He would know for sure that it's us by just hearing our voices. But we do have to be more careful. Even though last night was fun we got extremely lucky. I mean what if when we encountered that man last night he drew a gun on us. Our hoodies aren't exactly bulletproof."

" I….i didn't even think of that."

" I didn't either but still. It could have happened. I'm glad it didn't but still it could have happened. We just….we need to be more careful out there."

As she feels Oliver nodding his head against her own letting out a sigh as Laurel closes her eyes and snuggles even closer into his side her words echo throughout her mind. The words of her very last statement. A statement that was so true. They truly needed to be more careful.

They needed to be more careful not just for their sake but for each other's own. But she couldn't help but feel excited about the whole thing. Couldn't help but enjoy the rush she had felt the previous night. A rush that all started when they had returned here into this very bedroom to retrieve their hoodies.

A rush that only deepened as they made their escape away from the building without being seen. Not by slowly going through each floor of the building hoping to avoid any of the police officers stationed at their posts.

No instead they had taken a different route. Instead she had been lead down a small fire escape to the ground below. A scene that she could remember fully. Remember feeling the excitement as she climbed down through the shadows. The excitement of slipping past the stationed officers to only disappear down the street.

But that had only been the beginning. Then the real rush happened when they spotted them. A young woman that she could tell was clearly drunk staggering down the street with an unwanted follower trailing behind her without her noticing.

How suddenly she reacted on instinct when she had seen the young woman dragged into a nearby alleyway and emerged out of her hiding spot to engage the man. A man that was clearly bigger than her.

But it didn't matter. Within a flash she had knocked him down without much effort on her part. She had knocked out the scum while the young woman safely got away with nothing but a satisfying feeling emerging deep inside of her.

A feeling that quickly drove her to a new target. Only this target in her mind wasn't going to get off that easy. Only this target she was going to hurt him. No instead she would let this new rush guide her. And she did just that.

" We'll talk more about this later. But for the meantime go back to sleep. I still need my beauty sleep."

Letting out a silent chuckle as he looks back down towards Laurel seeing a smile creeping upon her face leaning down Oliver gently gives her a kiss on the forehead.

" Whatever you say my pretty bird."

* * *

" So where are we exactly going? I've been a good little soldier so far but it's now time that her commander tells her where she is taking him otherwise said commander is going to have a severely pissed off little sister on their hands."

Looking away from the passenger's window as he glances over to his side to see Thea glancing over in his direction with a stern look firmly across her face Oliver can't help but smile at her before slowly he turns his head forward to look down the road.

" You'll see soon. I promise. Take the next right."

" Yes Mr Boss man."

Letting out a chuckle as he glances at Thea to see a grin forming across her face slowly Oliver shakes his head before he turns his attention back towards the road.

" Seriously though where are we going? And why couldn't Laurel come with us?"

" Well let's just say i'm gonna need your advice. But that's all i'm saying on that subject. As for why Laurel couldn't come with us well you will see soon yourself why she couldn't come."

Turning her head as she raises up an eyebrow and stares at Oliver's face to see him focusing on the road ahead of them slowly letting out a sigh Thea turns back forward.

" Alright? I'm gonna hold you to that."

Coming up to the turn with a flick of her wrists as she sends the car down the road slowly Thea lets out a sigh before she glances over towards Oliver to see him looking at her with a raised eyebrow through the windshield.

" So? What did you and Laurel do last night?"

" What do you mean? We went out to a few nightclubs like we said."

" Did you really? I mean it's not really yours or Laurel's style to go out to places like that unless i'm practically dragging you kicking and screaming. So tell me where did you guys go?"

Feeling Thea's gaze upon him letting out a sigh Oliver turns to look over towards Thea.

" Alright you caught us. We didn't go out to a nightclub. But if i tell you where we were then you can't tell anyone."

" Okay? I promise not to tell anyone. Besides who would i tell anyways? Mom? Fat chance. Now out with it."

" Alright,alright. We were at the docks."

" The docks? You mean like…."

" Yeah. It's where i used to go when i wanted to be away for a while. Sometimes Laurel would be there with me. Sometimes she wasn't. The point though is it was somewhere that we used to go when we just wanted to be alone for a while. If you know what i mean."

" Yeah, I do. When you were away i used to spend a lot of time in the back of the mansion next to your tombstone when i just wanted to be alone. Nobody bothered to look for me there so it was kind of like i had my own secret hiding place.

By the way we still need to tear that thing down. But we will deal with that later. So what did you guys do when you were there?"

" We just talked."

" Talked? That's it?"

" Yep. We just talked for hours before we returned back to the loft."

" Sounds pretty boring to me. So nothing exciting happened?"

" Not really. Besides we had enough excitement last night. Don't you think?"

Nodding her head slowly Thea turns her attention back forward unaware that slowly a smile forms across his face as he looks at a building just ahead down the street.

" It's down on the left."

Snapping out of her thoughts as she slowly turns her head to look closer down the road suddenly as she sees a familiar building on the left that she had passed a few times while in town a wide smile starts to form across Thea's face before mere moments later as she pulls the car into a parking space Thea turns to look at Oliver to see him staring at her with a smile across his face.

" Was this worth the trip?"

" Definitely."

* * *

Constant movement all around the area. Numerous men and woman walking around the grounds with charts in their hands. Some even talking amongst each other asking each other for their opinion about their case.

This is the scene describing the inside of Starling City's local hospital. A scene that has always been this way. A scene that many wished wasn't the case. A scene that has seen many types of cases come through the door.

But on most days it was the same. A bullet wound or stab wound victim would be transported in. Some with little to no chance of survival. To be declared just another victim of The Glades. A phrase that was used often on the grounds.

And this day proved to be no different. Bullet wound victims had been administered here just shortly after a news story had broke across their monitors. A sad story about how a few teenagers had gotten a hold of a few automatic weapons before in their drugged state decided to try their hand in robbing a local store.

A moment that would leave only carnage in it's wake. Carnage that had been brought here. Multiple bullet wound victims. Multiple bodies transported down stairs including the shooters. Just a sad scene that can be felt all across the hospital.

But for some it was a common occurrence. Just another day at the hospital in their minds. A mind set many hated but were not quick to judge anyone that thought this way. Because no matter how they looked at it. No matter how much they didn't want it. It was the truth.

For a few others however that is not what is on their minds. They are not thinking about the victims of the latest crime. No instead they are thinking about their orders. Their orders to watch over the prisoner.

Watch over the man that had been responsible for over a dozen murders just over a couple of weeks ago. A man that has been linked to even more murders across the world. A man that instantly sickened them.

A man that every single time they looked towards made them want to wipe the smirk across his face. But they had their orders. They weren't allowed to touch him. They were not allowed to lay a finger on him unless absolutely necessary.

So they waited out here. Just outside of his hospital room. Sometimes talking amongst themselves but other cases. Sometimes not even that. Sometimes they would leave him alone knowing there would be no way of him escaping.

Just like the scene now. A scene where the same two police officers that had been given orders to stand on guard are seen walking down a long hallway away from a nearby cafeteria back towards their posts.

But this time something was wrong. This time as they see nurses rushing down the hallway in the direction of their prisoner's room dropping the coffee cups in their hands the two officers sprint down the hallway towards the room as they see a nurse throwing the door open before they quickly pull out their firearms as an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the hall.

Barging into the room as they see the nurse huddled off into the corner with a horrified look across her face slowly with their firearms raised the police officers slowly turn their attention over towards their prisoner before suddenly their eyes widen when they see the scene in front of them.

Clear white bed sheets now soaked with blood as blood pours down to the cold ground below forming a large puddle at their feet. But most disturbing his face. A face that could barely be recognized. A face that showed for the first time fear. Especially in his eye.

But that was what wasn't disturbing. No instead what was disturbing was what was carved across his forehead. A name that would always remain on the mass murderer's body just like the name of his victims. His own name.

 **Author's Notes: This will be the shortest chapter throughout the story. Going forward every other chapter has some kind of action scene so get ready.**

 **Naitch03- There is no need to apologize. That part is kind of confusing to read but will be edited in the future along with many more of my stories. Right now i just don't have the time as i'm either writing parts of other stories or am writing this one but it will be edited eventually.**

 **Amuchi55- They were not dressed as The Black Canary and Green Arrow. That hasn't come yet. Instead they were wearing hoodies with hoods covering their faces. When it comes to their costumes later on they will be more like the comic book outfits. Espically Laurel's canary outfit. But those outfits might not show up in this story. You will see later on what i mean by that.**

 **Bountyhunter1977- Depends upon what woman you are talking about. It could be her. Could be Nyssa. Could be Talia. Have to wait and see. Remember no spoilers.**

 **WinterRain36- Look above. Two great minds think alike. Glad you enjoyed their debut.**

 **highlander348- There is indeed. Glad you liked the chapter.**

 **Pootamis**


	45. Uncovering Secrets

With her eyes soley focused on the screen in front of her as she takes a sip out of the coffee mug in her hand to find her second serving has really hit the spot with a tap of her thumb slowly Laurel zooms down the web page she is currently on as she continues to examine everything in front of her eyes.

A scene that has transpired for the last few hours. A scene in which nobody would be surprised to see her in. Weither it was researching anything that she possibly could to help her chances in a case to simply browsing the internet reading numerous news articles.

But this time however she wasn't doing neither of those things. This time she was doing something nobody would ever expect. This time she was doing a different form of research. Research with only one goal in mind.

A goal that she hoped to accomplish long ago. A goal that most that lived in the city dreamed about. The very same goal she has been chasing for years. A goal that she knew was within her grasp. She just needed to find a way to take hold of the first opportunity to achieve this and run with it.

But little did she know the oppertunity that was now presenting itself was not the one she had ever pictured. It was not from fighting countless battles inside of a courtroom. It was not through political campaigns or gaining favors from the right people in position of power.

No instead it was from that. The hoodie hanging up deep inside of the bedroom closet. A simple piece of clothing that can be often seen by many. Only this time it wasn't just a simple piece of clothing to her.

It wasn't just a another piece of fabric. No instead it represented something different. Something that was bringing change in the city. And it all started with him.

The very same man that has brought fear into the hearts of the criminal underworld that have decided to call Starling City their home. A man that had been judge,jury,and executioner to many inside of the city. The hooded vigilante known as The Dark Archer.

A vigalentee that nobody knew nothing about. Not his name. Not what he looked like. Instead all they knew was by what they had read from the papers. Read from a few witnesses stating what they had briefly seen through the shadows.

The very same description that would be leaked out by an unknown source from the police department. A description that would bring fear to anyone thinking about going out at night.

The simple description of some kind of dark hooded figure wielding a bow. A description that at first that only brought confusion to many that dared to read the articles. That was until they had seen the carnage. That was until they had read about the murders.

Murders that could only be described as a scene you would see in an horror movie. Murders that left nothing to the imagination. Murders that could be felt all across the city. Not only bringing fear into the heart of it's citizens but also to the criminals lurking around the streets.

Fear that nobody quite understood. Couldn't understand what to make of his mysterious figure. We're they friend? Or were they foe?

A question that had been one of the many popular conversations throughout the city for the past couple of months. A question even she didn't know how to answer? Was he a friend? She would admit that this mysterious figure hadn't shown that he was her enemy.

But he didn't show that he was her friend either. Even if he had served out a different brand of justice. Justice that she couldn't agree with. Couldn't agree with his tatics. Tatics that would always end with the same result. A blood bath.

Even if it had achieved results. Results that she was unsure how to take. Whether to like them or not. Results that she has debated within for the past couple of months. Results that she admitted brought some change to the city.

Now some of the more known criminals inside of the city were seen less and less throughout the city. Now going out at night seemed safer as long as you weren't assicoated with the criminal underworld.

A result that has now brought her to this moment. Brought her to look through a internet browser on her own personal laptop for something similar. To look for ideas to make her own idenity. An idenity in which nobody had ever seen before.

An idenity that she knew deep down would define her. Define her with the actions she had just taken the previous night. To become someone else. Even for a short period of time. To become a different woman.

To take a different form of herself that she had been feeling emerging deep inside throughout the last couple of months. A form of a woman that showed no fear. Showed no remorse for anyone that would dare harm her loved ones.

A form that she had seen in another. Had seen on more than one occassion coming from Oliver. A form that was much like her own. A form that for some reason deep inside she was instantly drawn to making her love for him only deepen to heights nobody would ever understand.

But forms that she knew needed to be protected. Needed to be disguised. Need to make them unreconaliable to anyone. Even their loved ones.

And for that she has been brought to this moment. Brought to look through countless web pages looking for ideas. Looking for ways to disguise themselves. Looking for ways to keep them safe. And so far the results had been promising.

Results that have made ideas pop into her head causing her to save countless web pages in a hidden file on her laptop. Web pages describing a variety of objects and their describtions. Objects and things that could help solve all of the problems that have been popping up into her mind.

Objects that could help keep them safe. Objects such as bullet proof vests. Vests that could be easily hidden underneath any sweatshirt or shirt they wore whenever they were out on patrolling the streets.

Objects such as small voice changing microphones. Microphones that could easily be hidden away underneath their hoods. A device that would instantly help ease their worries of having their voices being recongized if the devices were activated.

But what she was searching for now was an idenity. Something that would make her stand out from all of the others. Something that would show the difference between her and The Dark Archer. Something that would help disguise her real idenity to the world leaving her care free.

Something that would always be remembered. Something that would strike fear into the hearts of every criminal that she would come across. But what?

What could her identity be? What would even be her name? A name that would send a chill down anyone's spine once spoken. A question that has been on her mind for the past hour.

A name that didn't seem to come to her in any form. Even as she keeps scrolling down countless web pages while she plays with her necklace in her free hand. A necklace that she has always worn ever since it had been given to her months ago.

Suddenly as she seizes playing with her necklach with her eyes only widening slowly Laurel takes her eyes away from the laptop's screen to look down at the object in her hand before after a few moments a small smile starts to creep up on her face as she gently traces the necklach with her fingers.

A smile with a name instantly popping into her mind. A name that had been there all along. A name that she had gotten a nickname to months ago that she instantly liked. A name that would be remembered.

A name that would bring a chill down the spines of her enemies. Former or in the future. A name that as she repeats it over and over in her mind makes her smile only widen as she nods her head.

But first she needed some questions answered first. Questions she has had on her mind for the past couple of months. Questions all coming from a mere small object that lays inside of the bedroom's nightstand buried deep under a few papers.

The journal. The small black journal that she had been given so many months ago. A journal that she was unable to crack. Unable to crack the meaning of a simple phrase. The phrase of no more secrets.

A phrase that has only made her confusion only deepen throughout the months everytime she would lay her eyes upon the journal. Was it meant to be a promise to her? Was it meant to be a way for Oliver to express his worst fears whenever he couldn't say them out loud?

No. She didn't think so. Not anymore anyways. No instead there was something else. Something else involving the journal. She just couldn't put her finger on what it may be. Not yet anyways.

But she knew where to go. Where to go to get the answers that she seeks. The source. She just needed to have time alone with him to discuss this. If he even wanted to anyways.

Glancing away from the necklach in her hand as she looks over towards the nightstand on the side of the bed uncrossing her legs slowly reaching out Laurel digs her hand through the nightstand's top drawer before seconds later with a silent thud Laurel closes the nightstand to only retract her hand with the small black journal in her grasp.

Gently placing the journal down as she slowly flips through the pages of the journal to see the same blank pages on each page letting out a sigh slowly Laurel shakes her head as she continues to flip through the pages.

Pages that she hoped would give her some kind of answer. Pages she hoped would have words suddenly appear on them with the answers that she seeked. Wishful thinking on her part.

Suddenly as she hears the sound of the loft's door opening from the first floor with a pair of voices that she could spot anywhere a small smile forms across her face before slowly closing the journal with a small thud Laurel rises up to her feet.

Making sure to close her laptop as she silently makes her way back over towards the nightstand intending to place the journal back into it's hiding spot just as she reaches out for the drawer handle suddenly Laurel brings her hand to a halt.

Glancing down at the journal as she slowly retracts her hand shaking her head Laurel lets out a sigh before slowly without breaking her stride as she makes her way out of the room reaching back Laurel tucks the journal into her back pocket.

Hearing the sound of laughter coming from down below with a lips curling up into a smile as she nears the stairs looking down a bright smile forms across Laurel's face as she sees a scene that she has often seen in the past.

A scene that would always make her smile. Oliver and Thea standing side by side interacting with each other with smiles across their faces. Smiles of pure happiness. Sometimes from pranks that they would play on each other.

Sometimes from the teasing the other. A bond that she knew couldn't be broken. A bond that she wished that she could've had with her own sister.

A thought that she would often push out of her mind when the truth would make it's way in. The truth that they did have a bond. A bond that she never thought would be broken. A bond much like this.

But it had. The bond had been broken. How it had been broken she was still unsure of. All she knew for sure was it was because of change. Change that maybe her sister didn't want. But change that she wanted.

Change that lead to her losing a sister. But a change that brought so many wonderful things. Brought to her the man that she knew deep down was her soul mate. A soul mate that she would always be with.

Brought to her a family. A real family. A family that would always look out for each other. A family that she knew in the coming years would grow. A family that made her feel complete.

Slowly descending down the stairs as she notices a small blush across Oliver's face that only deepens by the second as Thea continues to laugh at him slowly shaking her head just as she silently approaches without giving him a chance to react just as he turns his head in her direction reaching out Laurel gently pulls Oliver to her before gently she crashes her lips to his.

Feeling Oliver return the kiss as she gently feels him wrapping his arms around her waist Laurel can't help but smile into the kiss as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck gently pulling him closer to her before after a few seconds as she hears the familar sound of Thea clearing her throat slowly Laurel pulls away from the kiss to look over towards her to see a grin across the youngest queen sibling's face.

" What?"

" Oh nothing. I just love seeing my brother and future sister in law happy."

Flashing her a bright smile as she hears Thea letting out a small chuckle slowly as she sees her making her way past her and back towards the loft's door a confused look forms across Laurel's face.

" Well i'm off."

" Off? You just got here?"

" Well i was only dropping Ollie off. But thanks for the show. I guess?"

" Where are you going?"

" Oh here and there."

Looking closely at Thea's face as she sees Thea's facial feautres forming into an expression that she had only seen once before slowly a grin forms across Laurel's face as out of the corner of her eye she sees Oliver glancing back and forth between her and Thea.

" So when do we get to meet him?"

Suddenly as she sees Thea miss a step as she nears the loft's door with a noticable blush coming across her face Laurel can't help her grin from widening.

" Him? What him?"

" You know? Your boyfriend."

" Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

" Your face is saying otherwise. What do you think Ollie?"

" Hmm i think your right. I think our little Speedy here is hiding someone from us."

" My thoughts exactly."

Feeling her cheeks burning as she glances back and forth between Oliver and Laurel to see them staring directly at her with noticable grins across their faces with her blush only intesifying by the second turning her head back forward Thea quickens her pace to the loft's door.

" Well….bye."

As she sees Thea quickly rushing out of the loft unable to hold it in any longer as she lets out a laugh Laurel can't help the smile that forms across her face as she hears Oliver letting out a laugh before just as she sees the loft's door closing slowly turning her head Laurel looks back over towards Oliver with a bright smile forming across her face.

" Well i can't say that i didn't see this coming."

" Yeah wait? What? You knew?"

" Of Course i knew. The tell tell signs were there. I mean think about it. She was constantly texting throughout most of the week. She wasn't at the gym training with us. All signs that she has or is working on getting herself a boyfriend."

With her smile only widening as she sees the look of shock coming across Oliver's face as he breaks off eye contact to look down towards the floor board slowly shaking her head leaning forward Laurel pecks him gently on the lips.

" Don't look so surprised. We knew one day that she would end up with a boyfriend. We just have to make sure he is the right one for her."

" I know you're right like always."

" I'm not always right. It's more like i'm 90% right most of the time."

" 90%? What about the other 10%?"

" The other 10% is you. You have a knack of getting lucky now and then."

As she hears Oliver letting out a small laugh a bright smile forms across Laurel's face before after a few seconds her smile only widens when she feels him gently pulling her closer to him.

" Only 10% huh? So what do i have to do to raise that up a little bit?"

" Oh i can think of a few things to help raise that up a bit. But first we need to talk."

" Yeah sure. What do you want to talk about?"

Seeing a concerned look forming across Oliver's face slowly shaking her head Laurel gently presses her head against his own.

" Don't worry. You're not in trouble. We just need to talk about this."

" This?"

Staring deep into his eyes letting out a sigh without breaking off eye contact as she slowly reaches back into her back pocket seeing Oliver following her movement with interest slowly retracting her hand Laurel watches as Oliver's eyes go slightly wide for a split second when she holds up the small journal up before she watches him turn to look down towards the floorboard as she feels his arms slowly retracting from her waist.

" We need to talk about this. I've been waiting for the right time to talk to you about this. Everytime we have a chance i've chickened out. But i think now would be the best time to discuss this."

Letting out a sigh as he slowly nods his head gently Oliver feels Laurel moving her free hand down his back to only gently grab hold of his hand before he gently gives her hand a squeeze.

" I'll tell you everything that i know but i need to show you something first."

Glancing up as he sees Laurel giving him the slightest of nods without giving her a chance to react turning on his heels without glancing back gently Oliver starts to lead Laurel in the direction of the kitchen unaware that just behind him a look of concern comes across Laurel's face.

Allowing Oliver to guide her as she suddenly feels Oliver letting go of her hand as they make it over towards the stove a confused look forms across Laurel's face before her confusion only deepens when she looks up towards Oliver's face to see him staring at one of the stove's burners.

" When i gave you this journal did anything jump out to you? Anything odd?"

Snapping out of her thoughts as she sees Oliver glancing over his shoulder at her slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" Well yes and no. When you gave me this journal that night saying no more secrets, I thought that you meant that you would be using it to write down your thoughts. Thoughts that you wouldn't be able to say out loud like everything single thing that ever happened to you when you were on that island.

But instead of using the journal to write down your thoughts about what happened you told me yourself. I figured that you just didn't need this anymore and didn't bring it up in case some unwanted memories would surface back up."

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Laurel smiling at him despite it being forced Oliver can't help but smile back before slowly as he looks back towards the burners he lets out a sigh.

" When i told you no more secrets that night, I meant it. I will never lie to you or ever keep anything from you ever again. Including this. I'm just afraid of what will happen once you know."

With her concern only deepening reaching out Laurel gently takes Oliver's hand within her own before a mere second later as she sees him looking over at her slowly a smile creeps up on her face.

" It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right where i need to be. With you and nothing will ever change that."

Giving her hand the gentlest of squeezes as he feels her responding the same letting out a sigh slowly Oliver turns to look back towards the burners before reaching out with his free hand Oliver turns on the burner.

" Can i see it?"

With the slightest of nods reaching out as she gently feels Oliver grabbing the journal from her hand without taking her eyes away Laurel watches with interest as Oliver opens up the journal to a blank page as he lowers the journal down to hover over the burner.

" It's hard to explain. It just happened one night by mistake. One night i had this fire going that was slowly dying from this cold breeze that was making it's way through the island. There was nothing that i could use from the forest nearby so i started to rip papers out of my father's journal to keep the fire going.

I didn't think anything of it. I thought that the papers were blank. But then that was when i noticed it."

" Notice what?"

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Laurel looking at him with interest nodding his head down towards the journal slowly without taking his eyes away Oliver watches as Laurel breaks off eye contact to look down before seconds later Oliver gives Laurel's hand a squeeze as he sees her eyes going wide.

" Invisible ink? But how? I've never heard of anything like this before."

" You're guess is good as mine. The words only appear under intense heat."

" What is exactly written in your father's journal? If he went to this length to keep it a secret then it has to be good."

" I don't know. The journal is encrypted. My father wrote entries inside about some men and woman that we was working with but he never said their names. He would always refer to them as them or they. But who ever they are my father feared them."

" What do you mean by he feared them? Your father was a powerful man. Yes he had enemies but nothing that he couldn't handle. So who exactly are these people and what were they planning that made him fear them?"

" You might want to sit down for this part."

Nodding her head with the slightest of tugs slowly as she sees Oliver retracting the journal from near the burner reaching out Laurel turns off the burner before within moments as she leads Oliver back into the living room slowly Laurel takes a seat on the couch bringing Oliver down with her as she sees him staring down at the journal.

" Okay start from the beginning. What did you find when you were reading his journal?"

" Honestly i don't even know. From what i've read my father was planning on doing something to the city with these people. I don't know what exactly but it didn't sound good. When i arrived back here and saw how the city was, I thought whatever plan they were planning to unleash on the city had already been done."

" You mean like your father was working with the crime lords? I mean is that even possible?"

" I really don't know. When i was growing up, I was told that my father ran a multi billion dollar company and that some day it would become mine. I never asked any questions after that until years later when he tried to push me into taking on a position in the company.

I knew that my father had an unlimited amount of resources at his disposal along with a juggernaut of a company by his side. I knew that he was powerful in that regard but i never thought of how he gained all of this power.

Not until i found the entries inside of this journal. Now i don't know what to even think of him anymore."

" What do you mean? What did he write inside? What was he planning with these people?"

" I don't know what exactly their end game was. All i know from reading was it had something to do with The Glades."

" The Glades? But that doesn't make any sense. The Glades has been under control by crime lords for years even when your father was alive. Why would they target The Glades?"

" I wish that i knew. But what i do know was it cost my father his life."

Glancing up as he looks over towards Laurel to see her staring at him with concern riddled across her face gently Oliver gives her hand a squeeze before looking back down towards the journal.

" In some of my father's entries he wrote a lot about feeling regret. Regret about what he had done. For not always being there for Thea and I. He even wrote about my mother and how truly regretted the way that he treated her.

He wrote that he was trying to write his wrongs. Trying to prevent whatever it was he was planning on doing with others to not happen.

But he never got the chance. In his last entry he wrote that once he arrived back in Starling City that he was going to stop whatever he and these others were planning or he was going to die trying."

" Ollie? We have to show my dad this journal."

" No it's not safe."

" What do you mean it's not safe? My dad's a cop. He can help us."

" No. Nobody can know about the journal. Do you remember when i was kidnapped by those masked men just days after returning home?"

Glancing up as he sees Laurel giving him the slightest of nods Oliver returns the nod as he takes a deep breathe.

" When i woke up, I was tied to this chair. Those same men started asking me questions about my father the second that i woke up. It was like they knew about what my father was planning to do."

" Then that's even more reason to show my dad this journal. If these men are still out there planning on doing something to the city then this is the proof that can help stop these guys. We can ensure that your father receives justice."

" That's the problem. If we knew who they were then i would agree with you and lead you down to the station to hand over the journal. But we don't. And until we do then nobody can know about this."

" Then what do we do?"

" We fight back."

* * *

Absolute silence. Small overhead lights going across the area lighting up everything in their range. This is the scenery that could describe one particular building just inside of Starling City. Only this building was different.

This building was in honor of a man. A great man in the eyes of many. A building that was used to symbolize what his vision was. To some that was the case anyways. To others they knew the truth. They knew what he would think of this building.

A building that has housed some of the city's greatest prototypes for the past few months. Some used that in theory could help one's health. Some that would be considered breakthroughs in their fields.

But for some others it wasn't the case. Some others could only be described as deadly. Just like one particular room. A room filled with numerous metal cases. Cases holding some of the deadliest weapons that the city had ever seen.

A room that although looked vulnerable would prove to not be the case. Especially with the armed security all around the building. Numerous cameras hanging high above the walls overlooking everything that would dare enter.

Armed guards patrolling around the inside of the building. Guards that would constantly be refreshed with switch outs every hour. An unbreakable fortress. That is what the guards started to call the place. A phrase that they would soon find out wasn't the case at all.

With only the sound of his footsteps echoing throughout the hall as he enters into the main floor of the building to find nothing out of the ordinary suppressing a yawn rearing back a lone guard grabs a firm hold of the walkie talkie attached to his belt before slowly he brings the walkie talkie up to his ear.

" Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm heading back now."

" …."

" Jenkins? Jenkins are you there?"

" …."

With a look of confusion coming across his face as he shakes his head slowly the lone guard clips his walkie talkie back onto his belt before slowly as he heads back down in the direction of the security station the lone guard lets out a sigh.

" Crazy old coot. But who am i to blame him. Nothing bad is ever going to happen here. Nobody is that…."

Suddenly as he hears the sound of hissing coming from nearby coming to a complete stop with his eyes only widening rearing back the guard grabs a hold of the handgun from his holster before in a quick motion he leans up quickly against a nearby corner as he hears the sound of the hissing stopping.

With his grip on the gun only tightening taking slow and deep breathes in an instant the guard pulls away from the wall to round the corner with his handgun raised.

Glancing all around the room as he sees nothing out of the ordinary being as cautious as possible without lowering his aim slowly the guard makes his way through the room while his eyes keeping moving to look all around his surroundings before just as he comes to a stop just under a nearby camera the sound of his foot hitting a small object with a clunk causes him to look down.

Suddenly as he sees a small can resting down on the ground glancing back around the room as he sees nobody in sight a confused look forms across the guard's face before slowly without taking his eyes away reaching down with his free hand the guard grabs a hold of the can.

Rising back up to his feet as he takes his eyes away from the room to look towards the can the guard's confusion only deepens when he recognizes the object in his hand to be a can of black spray paint.

" What the hell?"

Tilting his head to look up towards the camera suddenly as the guard's eyes widen the can in his hand falls freely to the ground below with a cling as he sees the lenses of the camera completely covered with black spray paint.

Without hesitating for a single second rearing back just as his fingers grace the walkie talkie attached to his belt the feeling of a well placed strike causes the guard's vision to go black before a few seconds later his unconscious body drops down to the ground with a thud sending the handgun in his hand flying a few feet away.

Reaching down as he checks to make sure that the guard still has a pulse finding that he has a steady pulse a small smile forms under Oliver's mask before the sound of a silent footstep causes him to look over his shoulder to see what he knew to be the form of Laurel making her way over towards him.

" We don't have much time. Let's get what we came here for and get out of here."

With saying a word as she gives him the slightest of nods reaching down Laurel adjusts her mask before slowly reaching back around the corner of a nearby container she grabs a firm hold of a black duffle bag and starts to make her way quietly down the hall where she saw the guard coming from with Oliver slowly following behind her.

A duffle bag that at the beginning of the night contained numerous objects. Numerous objects to help them in their task now. Objects that would help keep them safe. Some small and some large.

Objects such as the black ski masks and hoodies they are now wearing. A small disguise to help ensure they would be recognized in case they ran into trouble along with two pairs of gloves leaving nothing to chance.

Objects such as the multiple cans of spray paint inside of each pocket of the duffle bag. Cans that would be used instantly upon any camera that they would come across. Be used to help cover their tracks and help them succeed in their task.

A task that looked as though it was a suicide mission. But that theory was quickly proven to be incorrect. Now instead if they continued with the plan then everything would be fine.

Coming near the end of the hallway as she feels Oliver gently placing a hand down on her shoulder suddenly Laurel comes to a halt to look over her shoulder at him before the slightest of nods being directed down at the bag causes her to return the nod.

Gently depositing the bag to the ground being as quiet as she can slowly Laurel unzips a pocket to grab a hold of two spray cans as she sees Oliver out of the corner of her eye leaning up against the corner of the wall to take a peek around the corner.

Zipping the pocket back up as she leans against the wall by Oliver's side reaching out Laurel gently gives Oliver one of the spray cans before slowly with interest Laurel watches Oliver bringing his head from back around the corner to look at her.

" How many…."

" Two. One is to the left hanging over some side room. The other is at the far end of the room over looking the entire room. Each of them look as though they are motion sensor."

" Then how do we…."

" I want you to count to five then go through the right side of the room quietly. I'll keep the cameras distracted and deal with the two closest to us."

Suddenly without having any time to react Laurel watches as Oliver rounds the corner leaving her staring at the spot he was just occupying with wide eyes before slowly snapping out of her shocked state Laurel takes a few deep breathes as she mentally starts to count down.

Getting up to five with one last deep breath in a sudden motion throwing the duffle bag's strap over her shoulder Laurel emerges from around the corner and as quietly as she can moves over towards the far right of the room in the direction of a few metal cases.

Keeping herself kneeling down with her eyes glancing around her surroundings as she looks up towards the ceiling in places that she figured to see a camera hanging from suddenly Laurel's eyes widen when she spots it.

The motion sensor camera hanging high above the ceiling at the far end of the room in what looked to be some sort of testing facility.

With her eyes firmly locked on the camera as she slowly makes her way over towards the cases just as she nears the cases in a sudden motion Laurel quickly ducks under the metal cases as she sees the camera turning in her direction.

Taking slow and steady breathes as she closes her eyes for a brief second slowly being as quiet as possible as she peaks her head around the corner of the case to see the camera slowly going through the room retracting her head suddenly Laurel's eyes widen as a small panicked look comes across her face when a single thought runs through her mind.

Oliver? Where is he? A thought that causes her to instantly look over towards the left side of the room before after a few seconds she breathes a sigh in relief when she spots him.

With her eyes only focusing in on him as she sees him slowly moving through the left side of the room in the direction if the camera Laurel can't help but watch him with awe. Awe from how he is able to move across the room through the shadows without the cameras detecting him.

A look that disappears into a shocked look when she sees him coming to a stop behind a nearby work area table just a small distance away from the camera uncapping the lid to the spray can.

A look that only intensifies when she sees him in a split second emerge out of his hiding spot when the camera is turned away. A look that quickly dies after a few seconds into relief when she sees the camera's lenses completely covered with black spray paint.

Taking her eyes away from the camera as she looks down towards Oliver to see him giving her a quick thumbs up Laurel can't help but smile underneath her mask before slowly as she sees him moving forward Laurel can't help but do the same.

Using numerous objects as cover just mere minutes later as she now hides behind a small work area table just opposite of Oliver with the motion sensor camera just hanging above their heads from a couple of feet away being as quiet as possible Laurel uncaps the lid to her can with a silent pop before slowly receiving a nod from Oliver in a quick motion Laurel emerges out of her hiding spot.

Within moments silently placing the empty spray can down to the floor breathing out a sigh in relief slowly Laurel makes her way over towards Oliver as she sees him depositing the can in his hand before slowly reaching up as she removes his mask up halfway with one hand slowly Laurel does the same with her own to only crash her lips into his for a deep kiss.

A kiss that she quickly breaks off seconds later leaving a shellshocked Oliver in it's wake before slowly with a smile forming on her face reaching up Laurel adjusts the mask back over her face to only go over to retrieve the duffle bag from the ground.

Suddenly just as she grabs a hold of the strap as she feels her ass being gently swatted Laurel can't help but jump up as a small grin forms across her face before in a sudden move as she looks over her shoulder to see Oliver walking over towards a nearby computer quickly Laurel makes her way over towards him.

Coming to a stop at a nearby computer at the far end of the room as he hears the sound of a pocket being unzipped just as he turns his head Oliver watches as Laurel takes a nearby seat just in front of the computer before he watches as in a swift motion she injects a small flash drive in her hand into the computer's desktop as she boots up the computer.

" How much time do we have?"

" Not long. Maybe a couple of minutes. I don't know if we will have enough time to do this."

" We will. Trust me. You keep a look out."

Nodding his head as he sees Laurel typing across the keyboard with her eyes focused on the screen moving away from the table slowly Oliver starts to pace around the room before after a few seconds he comes to a complete stop when he looks over in the direction of what he deemed to be a small testing area to see a table with a familiar device on top along with a few other metal cases laying at the floors.

With his eyes focused on the object as he makes his way over towards the room slowly looking over back towards Laurel as he sees her glancing over in his direction slowly Oliver nods his head over towards the room.

Slowly getting up from her chair as she follows after Oliver into the testing area slowly following his eyesight a confused look briefly comes across her face before it quickly disappears when she recognizes the object resting on the table.

The very same object that she had witness destroy what used to be a bulletproof glass wall into pieces. A powerful weapon. A weapon without a name.

Coming to a halt at Oliver's side as she looks over towards Oliver to see him grabbing a hold of a metal case from the ground slowly reaching out Laurel takes the object on the table gently in her hands before she turns to look back towards him.

" Let's face it. All this stuff is yours anyways."

* * *

Sense of peace. A feeling she has not felt in such a long time. A feeling that she never thought she would ever experience again. This is what Moira Queen is feeling at this given moment.

A moment that she hoped would never end. A moment that she wished would stay with her forever. Along with her memories. Memories of the place she is currently roaming around with a small smile across her face.

Happy memories. Memories she would always cherish. Even if she wasn't apart of them. Memories of what she has seen transpire inside of this garden. A garden that much like the flower and plants all around her as helped a few others grow.

Grow into people that she could be proud of. Grow with memories she would never forget. Memories of watching her only son bring the woman that he is proud to call his girlfriend into this very garden. Memories of seeing how peaceful he looked just sitting outside watching the sunset with her.

Memories of watching him chasing after her only daughter through the garden playing tag. Even in their later years.

Memories she would always cherish. But the only memories that she would ever have of them again. Especially after everything that has happened.

And deep down she couldn't blame them. Couldn't blame them for not ever wanting to see her again. Never wanting her to be in their lives again. A fate that she seem destined for. A fate that she was prepared to do if it only meant one thing. If they were safe.

" Hello Moira. We need to talk."

Snapping out of her thoughts as she comes to a complete stop turning her head to where she heard the voice coming from slowly looking into the shadows of a nearby corner with her eyes widening slightly for a brief second Moira watches as a familiar figure emerges from the darkness.

A figure that she has had few encounters with over the past couple of months. A figure that always scared her. A figure that she knew was the cause of her late husband's death. The same man that as she sees him looking at her with a smile across his face makes her blood boil.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **red lighting/Amuchi55/NeoTyson- Thank you for your kind words. Each of you.**

 **WinterRain36- She may or may not find out on her own. In this story Thea is a lot more smarter than she was in the show. As for Laurel you will have to wait and see about the domino mask but early on you may see something like that. She is going to have The Black Canary outfit from the comics later on in the sequel meaning no wig and no mask. It will make sense later on in the sequel but for now no.**

 **Lauriver4ever- You will have to wait and see but she will be different than how she was described at the beginning of the story. As for the flashbacks and such in this story it basically is Fyers and Slade with nothing else. Oliver was on the island for 5 years without ever getting off until the boat found him. Oliver is a trained thanks to Yao Fei but if he was to fight The Dark Archer head on then he would struggle. Laurel is right behind them but as they continue to train they will get better and are more of a team when it comes to combat in this story.**

 **Pootamis**


	46. Justice Delivered

" Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Justice takes many forms. Sometimes it is there for all those to see. Sometimes it is blind but it can be heard. And today the truth will come out."

Paying no mind to the defense attorney that could be found staring at her with a smug look across his face from his court room table with a look of confidence forming across her face turning away from the jury slowly Laurel looks up towards the witness stand to see the accused waiting patiently on the stand with his hands folded into his chest.

A man that she hoped today would be escorted out of this courtroom and sent on his way to prison. A man that had sickened her the moment she read the case file that had been plopped onto her desk. The very last case file she would ever be assigned to by her superiors at CNRI.

A case she easily accepted once she had took a peek inside of the file. A peek that had made her stomach turn at what she had seen inside. Something that should never happen to anyone. Something that she would make sure would never happen to her client ever again.

The very same client that can be seen sitting next to her work colleague visibly shaken as she stares at the accused. Staring at him with nothing but fear. Staring at him with disgust. Disgust that she couldn't blame her once second for. Especially if the roles had been reversed.

" Mr Declan can you state for the court the sequence of events leading up to the night of August 30?"

Without taking her eyes away from the accused as she watches Mr Declan sit up straight on the witness stand to look her dead in the eye as he straightens out his suit in a split second Laurel can't help but glance over her shoulder towards her client to see her gripping her work colleague's hand tight under the table.

" I stopped off at The Verdant after work to have a few drinks. I went home once it started to get crowded and noisy. Once i got home, I fell asleep on the couch to not disturb my wife that was sleeping peacefully inside of our bedroom."

" I see? Then can you state for the court why just mere hours after you had just gotten home that the Starling City police received a 911 call from your residence?"

" I cannot…."

" Can't or won't?"

" Objection your honor!"

" Over ruled! Please answer the question Mr Declan."

Glancing away from Mr Declan as she looks up towards the judge overseeing this case Laurel can't help but nod her head in appreciation before she turns her sights back on Mr Declan.

" I don't have any recollection on what had happened on that given night."

" No recollection at all?"

Without giving him a chance to respond in a swift motion turning on her heels Laurel makes her way over towards her courtroom table to retrieve a file laying across the table before mere seconds later she makes her way over towards the jury stand as she flips through the contents of the folder.

" If you have no recollection of what transpired on the night you committed the crime you are being accused of today then why do i have a sworn statement here by you stating otherwise?"

With so much as glancing in his direction retracting her hand out from her folder slowly Laurel raises up a paper high up into the air for all of the jury to see before slowly she makes her way over to the stand to hand the paper to the judge.

" The state will also like to submit these pictures as evidence."

Retracting her hand as she pulls out a small stack of pictures to give to the judge for the next few seconds Laurel watches patiently as the judge carefully goes through each of the pictures before a minute later Laurel gently takes the pictures from the judge as she sees her nodding her head.

" Granted."

Turning on her heels as she slowly makes her way over towards the jury's stand tucking the folder in between her arm slowly Laurel grabs a hold of the first pictures on the stack before not even a second after she raises the picture up so that the jury can see she listens as a small gasp escapes a few members of the jury as they stare at the picture in her hand with wide eyes.

" Ms Declan a kind young woman. A loving mother that had just sent her four year old son to bed. A caring woman that wants nothing but the best for her family like all of us do. A woman that was met with this for her troubles."

Glancing at each member of the jury's faces as she sees each and every one of them staring at the pictures with mixture of emotions across their faces retracting her hand Laurel grabs a hold of the next photo from her stack to show the jury before after a few seconds she turns the photograph so that spectators of the case can see to a wave of gasps.

" Objection your honor!"

As she listens to the crowd letting out loud whispers with some of outrage that seem to be getting louder and louder by the second reaching out the judge grabs a hold of her gavel before in a sudden motion the judge smacks her gavel repeatedly down hard on her stand.

" Order! Order!"

Withdrawing her hand as she hears the crowd dying down to a hushed silence tucking the photos back into her folder slowly Laurel turns her head to look back over her shoulder towards the judge to see her staring down towards her with a stern look although her eyes betray her with a bit of amusement radiating from them.

" I believe you have made your point Ms Lance. Do you have any further questions for this witness?"

Giving her the slightest of nods as she slowly walks away from the jury stand slowly Laurel can't help but look back towards Mr Declan to see him fidgeting nervously across his seat with a ghost smile coming across her face for a split second to only turn into a stern look as she looks him dead in the eye.

" Are you having any recollection now Mr Declan?"

As she stares at Mr Declan to see him opening his mouth to only shut it quickly Laurel can't help but smirk at his reaction.

" That's what i thought. No further questions."

Without so much as giving him a glance slowly Laurel returns back to her seat as she sees the defense attorney standing up while he adjusts his suit before slowly as she sees him walking up towards the witness stand in a swift motion Laurel turns her head to look into the crowd to see Oliver sitting just a few rows behind her court table with a noticeable smile across his face as he stares at her.

" Mr Declan. How long have you been married to Ms Declan?"

" We have been married for a little over four years. We got married a few months right before my daughter was born."

" And during this time can you say that you and your wife have had a healthy relationship? Or can you say that you have some hardships along the way."

" I guess you can say that. All married couples do."

" I see. And during these times have you ever raised a hand towards your wife or daughter?"

" No! Never! I would never lay a hand on my wife or daughter."

" The evidence against you today states otherwise. You have been brought into court today on charges that you had beaten your wife on August 30. In the very same house that your four year old daughter slept just a few rooms down from. How can you prove to this court that these allegations are not accurate?"

" Because i love them. I love my wife and my child. I would never do anything to ever hurt either of them. Sure my wife and I have had our disagreements but that's all they are. Disagreements."

" I see and these disagreements. Were they about your wife's past drug addiction history…."

" Objection your honor! My client isn't on trial!"

" Which makes her testimony…."

" Noir her testimony suspect!"

Raising up her gavel in a swift motion the judge slams it down hard onto the stand causing the two lawyers to look up towards her as she glances down towards each of them with a stern look.

" Order! I will have order in my courtroom. Mr Fisk, Ms Declan is not on trial here. Your client however is. You be best to remember that."

" I'm sorry your honor. My client is a respectable member of the community while Ms Declan…."

" Order! Choose your next words carefully counselor or i will find you in contempt of court. I will not have you undermining my judgment inside of my own courtroom. Do you understand me?"

As she sees Mr Fisk giving her the slightest of nods slowly the judge clears her throat as she places her gavel back down on her stand.

" Now then. Do you have any further…."

" Yes."

Taking her eyes away from Mr Fisk as she looks back over towards Mr Declan to see him standing up straight in his chair the judge gives him a stern look.

" Many of our disagreements were about her past history yes. The truth is in the past she didn't take getting better well. I used to catch her sneaking some drugs into our home when she thought that i didn't notice. When i would confront her about it that was when she would get violent."

" That's bullshit and you know it!"

Hearing hushed whispers coming from behind her as she hears the sound of the judge slamming down her gavel down on the stand in a sudden motion Ms Declan stands straight up from her seat as she stares daggers at her husband.

" Order! Order! Please return to your seat Ms Declan!"

" I will not when that monster remains free! I will admit when i was younger that yes i did have a small drug addiction. But ever since i found out that i was pregnant with my beautiful baby girl, I have never touched any sort of drug. Not even prescription!"

" Order! Ms Declan please return to your seat at once!"

Before she has a chance to respond as she feels a hand being gently placed on her shoulder turning away from the stand Ms Declan snaps her head to the side to see Laurel staring at her with concern across her face as she gives her a nod before slowly taking a deep breathe Ms Declan returns to her seat.

" No further questions."

Returning back to his seat as he straightens himself in his chair looking up Mr Fisk sees the judge giving him a nod before he watches as she turns her attention over towards Laurel to see her standing by Ms Declan's side.

" Ms Lance?"

Snapping out of her dazed state as she looks over her shoulder to see the judge staring at her taking a deep breathe slowly Laurel turns her body around to face Mr Declan while her hand never leaves Ms Declan's shoulder.

" Mr Declan for your sake. I hope justice is found here today."

* * *

 **Whoosh….thunk!**

A piercing sound. A sound not many have ever heard before. Never heard the sound of an arrow flying through the air. A sight that many in this age would never think of seeing again. Specially in combat.

A sound that could be heard echoing throughout the abandoned halls of a lone warehouse deep inside of The Glades. A warehouse that was thought of to be abandoned for years. But they would be wrong.

A warehouse that has seen plenty of action in the past couple of months. Including when he had arrived. When Oliver had arrived back home to only be taken here by a couple of masked men.

Masked men that could now be found buried in a nearby graveyard. However the warehouse had been left behind for the taking. The taking that two individuals were quickly to seize upon arriving back here.

Arriving to find no traces of life anywhere in sight. Instead they found an empty warehouse. A warehouse that could be used to hide their secrets. A warehouse with so many places to hide their equipment.

So many places to hone their skills. Skills that can now be seen being displayed with pin point accuracy in the bottom level of the warehouse. Pin point with every single arrow that leaves his bow to only end up hitting its intended target each and every time.

A target that can now be seen with half a dozen of arrows hitting the bullseye while another looks on with awe. Awe from what she is seeing. Awe from seeing the accuracy of each shot hitting it's mark.

The very same look she had across her face just a few short days ago when she had watched him move through the shadows avoiding not one but two motion sensor cameras. A tactic she hoped she would be able to take as her own as well.

To equip herself with just another skill set. Just like the object currently resting inside of a duffle bag a short distance away. An object that was truly powerful. An object that could do some serious damage to the human body.

Especially after everything that she had seen the object do so far. Had seen the object produce some kind of shock wave that could not only shatter any type of glass ever made but also stone as well. Results that only made her shudder at what could possibly happen to a human body if met with this object in combat.

But a result that she wanted to see. A result that she knew would give her an advantage in combat. Give her an edge in case she could be bested in hand to hand combat. A situation she hoped to never come across but in the back of her mind she knew it would be a great possibility one day.

Hearing the sound of another arrow hitting it's mark snapping out of her thoughts as a smile comes across her face uncrossing her arms from her chest kneeling down as she reaches down into a nearby bucket to retrieve a couple of tennis balls in her hands Laurel can't help but let out a whistle causing Oliver to look over his shoulder at her as he cocks an arrow back.

" Ready?"

Glancing down at Laurel's hands as he sees her holding a few tennis balls tightly within each of her hands giving her the slightest of nods slowly Oliver turns his head back forward as his grip on his arrow tightens.

Without giving him any chance to react as she unleashes a series of tennis balls out of her hands towards the target stand suddenly with her eyes only widening Laurel watches as a series of arrows soar through the air connecting directly into the center of each tennis ball thrown instantly impaling them into the target stand with the same pin point accuracy she had witnessed just minutes ago.

Dropping his bow down to his side as he looks over towards Laurel to see a shocked look across her face as her mouth opens slightly Oliver can't help but let out a silent chuckle instantly snapping her out of her shocked state.

" What did you say that Yao Fei teached you again?"

With a grin coming across his face slowly Oliver makes his way past Laurel and over towards a nearby table to only rest his bow on top.

" He taught me enough to survive. How to hunt. How to remain undetected by anything that i might come across. Everything."

" I'll say. The only thing you're missing is a automatic rifle strapped over your shoulder and a bandanna otherwise you could be Rambo."

Letting out a chuckle as he shakes his head Oliver can't help but look over his shoulder and back over towards Laurel to see a wide smile across her face as a smile forms across his own face before slowly he leans back against the table as he sees Laurel slowly approaching.

" I guess you could say that. But let's face it you'll say anything to get me to take off my shirt."

Without having anytime to react as he feels Laurel slapping his arm Oliver can't help but look over to his side to see Laurel unzipping the duffel bag from atop of the table before instantly as he sees her moving away from him with a small black object strapped to her right arm reaching out Oliver swats Laurel on the ass causing her to jump up.

" You are so going to pay for that later."

" God i hope so"

Suddenly coming to a stop as she looks over her shoulder at Oliver to see him staring at her with a wide smile across her face unable to suppress the smile across her face rolling her eyes slowly Laurel turns her head back forward to look at the far end wall before in an instant she unleashes a quick right jab followed by another causing the sound of something pounding against the far end wall to echo throughout the warehouse.

A result that amazed her to no end. A result that she still didn't quite understand. But what she did know was she could use it to her advantage. She could use the shock waves in different variety of situations that she could come across.

Situations such as a long range weapon. If she could figure out how to maximize the ability the device possessed. A device she still didn't quite have a name for yet though one name did pop out to her. But first she needed to see if her theory was correct.

Coming to a halt as she raises her right arm up to look directly at the amazing device wrapped around her arm with a small smile forming across her face reaching up as she gently unstraps the device from her arm unaware to Laurel's knowledge a confused look forms across Oliver's face from behind.

" What are you doing?"

Without so much as glancing back slowly raising up the device gently Laurel straps the device around her neck before slowly she takes a deep breathe as she stares at a line of arrows across the target across the room.

" I'm just testing a theory of mine."

" Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

" It can't hurt to try. We already tested what this thing can do. I'm seeing if a theory of mine is correct."

" And that theory is what exactly?"

" Well we have agreed that this device sends out shock waves right? Well we only tried it with punches and kicks and have seen the damage it can cause. If my theory is correct then i think i've found a way to make this into a long range weapon."

Closing her eyes as she takes a deep breathe in an instant as she snaps open her eyes yelling at the top of her lungs suddenly Laurel's eyes widen when she sees the ends of the arrows being completely ripped apart as she feels herself being slowly pushed back from the force that is being produced.

Leaning off the table with his eyes as wide as saucers unable to retract his eyes from the scene that he had just witnessed slowly Oliver walks over towards Laurel before within seconds gently he lays a hand down on her shoulder to only feel her putting her hand over his.

" Woah."

Nodding his head as he reaches down and gently wraps her free arm around Laurel's waist to only feel her leaning into his side a small grin forms across his face.

" You do realize when Speedy finds out about this that she is never gonna let you live this down right?"

* * *

Gulping down the latest refill of his glass as he gently places his empty glass down onto his living room table letting out a sigh reaching up Quentin buries his face in his hands to only seconds later regain his focus and stare back up at the bulletin board displayed near the small fireplace inside of his apartment.

A board that has always remained there for months. The very same board he has stared at constantly for months upon returning home. A board with so much mystery behind each picture pinned to the board.

Pictures of the city's greatest enemy. Pictures of his greatest challenge as a police officer. The very same crazed vigilantes that he has been chasing after for the past couple of months. The same killer that he swore to catch. The Dark Archer.

A vigilante that has brought so many questions into his mind for the past couple of months. But there was one thing that he knew for sure. He knew that this vigalantee was no hero. No instead he was a murder.

He was a killer that needed to be stopped before it was too late. Needed to be stopped before more deaths occurred. Needed to be stopped before more individuals followed in their footsteps.

Individuals that had already started to come out of the wood works. Individuals that decided to take the law into their own hands much like this murder. Individuals that had been reported to be highly skilled in combat.

One individual described to be a man wielding a bow and arrow much like the crazed vigilante displaying the same pinpoint accuracy as the other. A copycat that he wasn't surprised had emerged.

His associate on the other hand was a different story. A woman from what he read in the reports. A woman wielding some kind of metal staff. Something he had never seen before.

But this wasn't what had shocked him. No instead it was by their methods. Instead of following in The Dark Archer's footsteps they had taken a different path. Instead of killing they had left their victims alive.

Instead they would leave everyone they had ever came across unconscious. Sometimes tied up just waiting for someone to come across them and call the place. Other times they had made an example of a few common criminals forcing them off the streets.

New faces that he knew that one day he would have to turn his sights on. Not just for the city's sake but for their own as well.

But now was not the time. Now instead he would focus solely on the main source themselves. A source that he had been waiting to slip up just once. But they never did. Instead they had been careful with everything.

Careful to never leave a single fingerprint on any of the arrows found inside of each victim's chest. Careful to never leave any traces of DNA anywhere near the crime sights. Too careful in his mind. Too careful to the point of madness.

Too careful that he knew that he was missing something. Missing some piece of the puzzle that was being displayed to him now. But what?

Snapping out of his thoughts as he reaches past his half empty pizza box to grab a hold of an almost empty bourbon bottle just across the table suppressing a yawn slowly Quentin pours himself another glass before seconds later slowly leaning back Quentin can't help but look up towards his apartment's ceiling with a smile coming across his face as a single thought comes into his mind.

A single thought that has always been inside of his mind. How proud he was of her. How proud he is to see the woman that his daughter had grown up to become. A strong determined woman hellbent on doing what she thought was the right thing to do. Even if it was sometimes reckless.

A woman that had gone toe to toe with him on so many subjects throughout the years. But there was one particular subject that would always caused sparks to fly. The subject when a certain member of the Queen family was brought up.

A subject that for so long had been a very sore subject for him. A subject that had been brought up multiple times ever since he had returned. Brought up ever since she had gotten back together with him.

The very same man that he had blamed for so long in causing his youngest daughter's death. A man that he wanted nothing but to strangle to death the moment he laid his eyes upon him.

But now he didn't know what to think. Now he didn't know what to make of this Oliver Queen. A young man that he knew to be a bad influence years ago.

Now however that wasn't the case. Now he was considered a role model. Now he was considered to be a hero. A hero for everything that he had done for the city. A city that desperately needed someone to lead.

A total turnaround from the young man that he remembered. Now instead he was being the man that in his heart he knew his daughter had seen in him for years. A man that he knew one day would marry his daughter. Whether he gave them his blessing or not.

A sight he could picture now in his head. Picture seeing his daughter in a beautiful white wedding gown with the biggest smile across her face. Picture the happiness radiating off her as he leads her down the aisle.

Picture years later her sitting inside of a study looking over a case file before her daughter would come inside of the room with her husband right behind. A daughter that instantly had a remarkable resemblance to her in not only her appearance but her attitude.

Suddenly as he hears the silentest of knocks coming from his apartment door snapping out of his thoughts as he leans forward from his seat placing his glass down on the table with his eyes focused on the door reaching out Quentin gently graces the barrel of his handgun resting just mere inches away from his glass.

Waiting patiently as he hears nothing but silence for the next couple of seconds letting out a sigh slowly Quentin retracts his hand to only bury his face back into his hands before a mere moment later he peeks through an opening when he hears the knock again.

Grabbing a hold of his handgun as he slowly moves over towards the apartment door Quentin can't help but hide the gun behind his back as he reaches out for the doorknob in a sudden motion as he opens up the door Quentin snaps his gun back to point out the open door to only mere seconds later have the gun in his hand gently slip from his grasp and hit the floor with a small thud when he sees the image of a figure that he never thought he would ever see again.

* * *

With a flick of his wrist as he stumbles through the open doorway leading into his home reaching out Peter Declan can't help but grasp the door handle tightly as he leans his body against the open front door of his home as he let's out a small chuckle.

A small chuckle that quickly turns into a small laugh as he closes the door shut with a thud to only stumble down through the darkness further into his home with a smile across his face

A smile from knowing all of his problems were being taken care of. From knowing what was awaiting him now. A life without them. A life he desperately wanted.

A life of not having any responsibility for another. Including them. Including his wife and daughter. A small family that he never wanted to begin with. A family that was thrust upon him in his mind.

Thrust upon him thanks to her. Thanks to his wife. A woman that he had only been with for a short period of time before she had turned his life upside down with the news that she was pregnant with his child.

News that destroyed him. News that forced him to do the right thing. But he could only go so far. He could only hold in his anger for so long. His methods of holding back the pent up rage he had been feeling for years was now gone.

The drinking he had done every single night before coming home had failed him. Failed him to do something despicable. Force him to strike down the cause of his pent up rage. Cause him to strike the woman that he had loved for a short time long ago.

A memory he would never forget. A moment that he had replayed in his mind for the past few weeks leading up to his court case. The memory when he had lost control. Lost control of his anger the moment he had spotted her leaning against the kitchen's sink.

A sight that made his vision go red before he had lost control and before he knew it his hands were covered in blood while his wife cowered off in the corner sobbing. Blood that seemed to never leave his hands despite how many times he attempted to clean them before the cops had showed up.

But through it all it was something he would never regret. Even if he had to play the role of the victim like he had been instructed to by his lawyer. To swallow his pride like he had done numerous times before.

Only this time from his latest news he had nothing to worry about. Had nothing to worry about from the jury. Nothing to worry about that involved the trail. No instead he was told to lay low for a while.

Now as he stumbles into the darkness leading into the kitchen reaching out through the darkness as he presses his hand against the wall slowly using the wall to keep him upright moving his hand across the wall suddenly feeling the light switch with his fingers through the darkness in a flash Peter turns on the light causing him to shield his eyes as a bright light radiates through the kitchen before mere seconds later as he uncovers his eyes slowly he starts to stumble over towards the refrigerator off in the corner.

Throwing the fridge door open as he reaches inside to grab a bottle of beer from the top shelve just as he closes the fridge suddenly Peter jumps up in surprise causing the bottle in his hand to come crashing down to the ground shattering it into pieces when he sees a masked figure staring at him from the other side of the fridge's door.

Without taking his eyes away from the mysterious intruder as he stumbles back a few feet to suddenly feel his back hitting something from behind snapping his head around to look over his shoulder without having any chance to react Peter feels his feet leaving the ground before he feels himself being flung through the air to only land on the cold ground hard with a sickening thud.

Feeling a gash opening up in the back of his head just as he reaches back to inspect feeling a pair of hands tightly grabbing a firm hold of his collar snapping open his eyes Peter looks up in horror to see a masked figure hovering above him before within a flash Peter feels himself being lifted off the ground to only feel his head getting smashed a mere moment later into the kitchen table causing his vision to get darker by the second.

Releasing his hold as he watches Peter fall onto the ground with a thud with a noticeable broken nose that is bleeding like a fossette just as he is about to take a step forward to follow after a retreating Peter who is desperately trying to get away to what looked to be the living room sudden movement from his side causes him to stop.

Unable to breathe through his nose as he stumbles up to his feet to only fall face first to the ground Peter can't help but let out a scream before slowly reaching up he grabs a firm hold of the living room couch.

Pulling himself up just as he turns his body around suddenly Peter feels himself being flipped over the couch by a well placed kick into his chest causing his body to come crashing down through a glass table instantly causing cuts and slashes to form all across his back.

Releasing a breath that he was holding as he feels blood starting to form in his mouth cracking open his eyes as he sees the two mysterious masked figures standing before him with one of them aiming an arrow at his chest while the other is holding some kind of recorder in their hand Peter's eyes widen.

" Confess!"

Unable to take his eyes away from the mysterious archer as he sees their aim not wavering at all suddenly Peter lets out a scream of pain when he feels a well placed kick landing against his side causing a sickening snap to echo throughout the room.

" Confess!"

" Alright! Alright i confess! I did it! I drove my wife away! I caused every scar that is inflicted upon her body! I did it! Me and i knew exactly what i was doing!"

Without giving him a chance to react rearing back Laurel sends a well placed kick to Peter's head causing his head to snap to the side unconscious before slowly as she stops the recorder Laurel looks over towards Oliver.

" I think that is all that i'm gonna need. Especially with this new evidence."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **CrazyCaz- Thank you and i agree. Her character should have been much better than it was on the show.**

 **Amuchi55- I'm glad you enjoyed that part.**

 **Queencest- Eventually there will be a lemon scene between Oliver and Laurel but it will be added at some point in the future. It takes place way back in the story when Laurel first sees Oliver's scars.**

 **WinterRain36- Laurel has decided what her code name will be. In the latest chapter they broke into Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences Division building. The device that they stole you could guess at what it is from this chapter. As for the costume when she does wear her Black Canary outfit in the future she will have a domino mask but the rest will be the classic Black Canary outfit. Fishnet stockings,Leather jacket,etc.**

 **Red Lighting- The journal is going to be different in this story then how it was in the series.**

 **Pootamis**


	47. Emerging from the Shadows

With an occasional glance over her shoulder every few seconds to send a smile to another familiar face that she passes by Laurel can't help but walk through the Starling City Police Distinct with any extra stride in her step.

An extra stride knowing why exactly she was paying the Police Distinct a visit on the particular day. A visit that would ensure that justice would truly be delivered on this given day. Even if she played a large role in it.

Justice for her client whom had been beaten inside of her home with her daughter sleeping only a few rooms down from the crime scene. A client that didn't deserve such treatment. Didn't deserve every bruise that had been delivered across her body.

A client that she knew would be pleased when she hears the latest news. News that her for now husband would be going to prison thanks to a new piece of evidence that had been found last night after a local neighbor had phoned the police when they had heard the sound of a struggle taking place in her former home.

That was what the neighbors thought anyways. Instead in the mind of Laurel Lance the only way to describe the scene that had taken place last night would be true justice. Justice for a crime that had been committed in the same residence at the end of the previous month.

Justice that had been delivered with every single blow she dished out. Although she wished she could have done more. But the image of Peter Declan sitting inside of an interrogation room handcuffed to a chair with noticeable cuts and bruises across his face along with his lawyer by his side hoping to cut a deal would satisfy her.

Especially since there would be negotiating. No deal. Instead he would be shipped off to prison. Something his lawyer wouldn't be able to save him from. A thought that makes her smile inside as she slowly walks through the building in the direction of the interrogation room.

But only this time things would be different. This time the accused would not be walking out of this building without a pair of handcuffs firmly locked into place. A simple integration to many that would lead another criminal to the inside of a jail cell.

However to Laurel she knew this was different. No this was just the beginning. The beginning to real change. Change that she would make sure would spread throughout the city.

Just like how she knew another would make sure of the same thing. Make sure that the corrupted turned tail trying to escape the city as quickly as they could. Just another reason why she loved him.

Turning around the corner as she comes across a small work place filled with numerous police officers working at their desks on either their computers or just staring down at a case file on their desk one particular desk catches Laurel's eye.

A desk that she knew to be her father's own. Only her father wasn't there. A strange occurrence in her mind that she quickly shrugs off before continuing her stride towards the far end of the room where a hallway leading to a few interrogation rooms could be found.

Just as she nears the end of the room hearing a voice that she easily recognized to be Lucas Hilton coming from nearby steering her attention away from the case for just a second turning her attention towards the voice slowly Laurel makes her way across the room towards him as she sees him talking with an officer that she had never seen before to only watch the officer leave the scene mere moments later as she sees Lucas turning to look towards her with a smile across his face.

" Hello Laurel. What are you doing here?"

With her eyes focused on Lucas as she slowly raises up a file in her hand up to eye level Laurel watches as Lucas nods his head.

" I see. Then the creep currently occupying one of our lovely interrogation rooms must be your's then."

" Unfortunately yes but you won't be seeing him for much longer. If i have my way he will be inside of a jail cell by the end of the week."

As she slowly lowers her hand down with an interested looking coming across her face slowly Laurel glances over Lucas's shoulder and back through her surroundings in search for her father before after a few seconds a confused look forms across her face.

" If you don't mind me asking have you seen my father? I didn't see him when i was passing on through."

" Can't say that i have. Although it would be a little odd for him to come in today. Especially after the call that i received this morning."

" And why is that exactly? We both know that he loves this place and has practically made this place his second home. Did he get himself into trouble again?"

" No,no nothing like that. It was a little unexpected but he called in a sick day earlier this morning. I think it is the first time i've ever heard him doing such a thing."

" Sick day? That's not like him. Did he tell you say or tell you anything as to why?"

" No but it was strange. When i received his call he sounded happy. Excited even. It was as i was talking to a child on Christmas. When he mentioned sick day, I thought at first that it had something to do with you. But since you're here then that can't be the case."

" Hmm….that does sound odd. I'm sure it's nothing. After i'm done with what i've come here to do i'll go check up on him."

" Make sure that you do. Even though he would kill me if he ever found out that i told you this. He is trying to change for the better. Only he just doesn't want anyone to see it."

With a small smile coming across her face slowly Laurel nods her head as she tucks the case file in between her arm.

" I know he is. And because of that i'm proud of him. It may take a long time but i'm glad he is finally starting to see things like i do."

" Things huh? Don't you mean Oliver?"

" Well….that too. But i am glad that he is trying to improve himself for the better. He deserves it."

" That he does. Now i think that i've taken up more enough of your time. We wouldn't want you to be late for your scheduled appointment now would we?"

Rolling her eyes as she turns on her heels and slowly starts to make her way back through the room in the direction of the interrogation rooms Laurel can't help but send Lucas a quick wave with her free hand before just a mere minute later as she opens up a closed integration door to find Peter Declan handcuffed to the end of the interrogation table with his lawyer presently whispering something into his ear the moment they spotted her opening the door.

A sight that only makes her smile inside as she slowly takes her time entering the room to take a seat on the opposite side of the table just taking in the scene in front of her.

The scene of watching Mr Declan squirm in his chair even though his face tells a different story. The scene of seeing sweat dripping down his bruised face as his eyes constantly drift elsewhere in the room completely avoiding her own.

Just as she takes her seat without giving them a chance to react reaching back Laurel slams down the folder in her hand down on the table causing her to watch Mr Declan flinch for a split second before slowly suppressing a smile Laurel crosses her arms over her chest as she leans back in her chair to stare at Mr Declan.

" My client wishes to make a deal…."

" No deal."

" Don't be so hasty Ms Lance. My client is willing to share some information with you at the goodness of his heart…."

" Oh please the reason why you came to me with this mysterious information is because your client was arrested so don't insult my intelligence. You tell me what you know and if it's any good i'll recommend 20 years without the chance of early parole."

" You won't be saying once you learn what my client knows. In fact you will be begging for his help. My counter offer is…."

Without allowing him to finish his sentence as she reaches over and grabs the folder off the desk in a sudden motion Laurel gets up from her chair as she makes her way over towards the door leading into the interrogation room unaware that a wide eyed Peter Declan stares at her retreating back.

" Stop! Please stop!"

Grazing the doorknob with her hand as she turns back towards Peter Declan to see his lawyer whispering something into his ear causing him to sit up straight slowly Laurel raises up her eyebrow at him.

" I'll tell you. Please just sit down."

Staring at Peter's face as she sees a small line of sweat dripping down his face turning back on her heels slowly Laurel returns back into her seat while never taking her eyes away from Mr Declan.

" Before he was killed i used to work for Martin Somers on his docks. Every single month he would get a new shipment of some kind of drug. Vertigo, I think it was called.

After he died many of us thought we lost work. But it turns out that Mr Somers wasn't the only one getting the drug shipped into town."

" And who is this mysterious person? So far you haven't told me anything that impresses me for a single second."

" I don't know what his real name is. Nobody does. He refers to himself as Count Vertigo or The Count."

" Count Vertigo? I'm suppose to believe that?"

" That's right. And i know when and where the next shipment of vertigo is making it's way into the city. The Count is suppose to be receiving the shipment himself."

" And when is this so called Count Vertigo suppose to receive this shipment."

" He's suppose to receive his latest shipment of vertigo tonight at midnight. The deal is suppose to take place somewhere in a shipping container on the docks."

Taking a few seconds to process everything as she stares at Peter's face to see no deception from his statement giving the slightest of nods slowly Laurel gets up from her seat to make her way towards the entrance into the room unaware that Peter's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Wait! What about my deal!?"

Stopping at the closed door as she glances over her shoulder to see Peter Declan staring at her with a panicked look across his face Laurel can't help but send a grin his way.

" I never agreed to any sort of deal. Afterall weren't you just sharing what you knew with me out of the goodness of your heart?"

Without waiting for a response with a flick of her wrist as Laurel exits out of the interrogation room with the intention of finding Lucas unaware to her knowledge she leaves an enraged Peter Declan inside of the interrogation room.

* * *

" Hey? Everything is going to be okay. You know that right?"

A statement that on any other day she would have believed. But on this given day Laurel couldn't believe. Couldn't believe until she say it with her own hands. Saw her father with her own eyes in perfect health.

The state she hopes to find him in as she silently leads Oliver hand in hand through a small apartment complex heading in the direction of her father's apartment. But in the back of her mind she knew that she couldn't ignore the warning bells that were going off.

Warnings that were telling her that something was wrong. The missed calls that went directly to his voice mail. The text messages that haven't been returned. Things that were not like him at all.

She just hoped she could get to the bottom of it. Get to the bottom of what was going on. A situation that has made many different scenarios run through her mind for the last couple of hours.

Scenarios such as he started drinking again. Started drinking all thanks to another painful memory emerging from the depths of his mind. Maybe a memory about her mother. Maybe even a memory about Sarah.

A situation she hoped wouldn't be the case and instead her worry would be for nothing. That he simply wanted to take a day for himself. Something she wished to be true. But she knew him. She knew he would never do such a thing. Even on the anniversary of Sarah's death.

Feeling her hand being given the gentlest of squeezes snapping out of her thoughts as she glances over to her side to see Oliver staring at her with concern riddled across his face forcing a smile across her face Laurel returns the gesture before turning back forward unaware that the concern across Oliver's face deepens.

" I know. I know that i'm probably worrying about nothing. That we'll find him sitting on his couch with a pizza in front of him watching some crappy television show that is on but…."

" But you have to make sure that he's okay otherwise you will only worry even more."

" Exactly! I mean this is not like him at all."

" What do you mean? Surely he's taken….

Glancing over towards Laurel's face as he sees her glancing at him to quickly shake her head in response Oliver's eyes go slightly wide before slowly he regains his composure as he feels himself being lead around the corner leading to a long hallway.

" Never?"

" Nope. From as long as i can remember he has never taken a day off. Plus he always keeps his cellphone on him. He made sure that i do the same in case of emergencies. The only other times that i ever remember him taking time off from work was when he was either suspended or…."

Suddenly as he feels her coming to a complete stop coming to an halt himself as he looks over towards his side to see a wide eyed Laurel staring down at her feet with shock riddled across her face before it instantly disappears in a split second just as he feels her trying to pull him forward reaching out Oliver gently lays his free hand down on her cheek causing her to freeze to turn towards him.

" Is this about what happened before? Your father drinking, I mean."

Taking her eyes away from Oliver's own to look down at her shoes as she lets out a sigh Laurel slightly nods her head as she feels him gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

" Yeah. I don't want to think that's what this is all about. But it is a possibility. When Sarah died he started drinking heavily for months. And can't help but think that maybe…."

" Maybe like he had some sort of relapse?"

As he feels Laurel nodding her head into his hand leaning forward as he removes his hand from her cheek to only place it gently on her waist slowly Oliver can't help but pull Laurel into an embrace.

" Is it even possible that could have happened? I mean i thought he was doing so well. He told me that he would never drink again once i helped him get clean. Could he have…."

" No. That could never happen."

" But how do you know? You know him. He's lied to me in the past. What makes you think that this isn't any different?"

" Because there is one thing that he has worth living for. It's the one thing that your father and i have in common. And that would be you.

We never want to let you down. We never want to hurt you in any way.

And i know that your father will always think of you when the urge is almost too much for him to handle."

Suppressing a smile as she gently wraps her arms around Oliver's waist Laurel can't help but bury her head gently into his chest as she feels him kissing the top of her head.

" Thank you. I needed to hear that."

Feeling Oliver giving her waist the gentlest of squeezes leaning back as she unwraps her arms around his waist slowly Laurel makes her way up to wrap her arms around the back of his neck before slowly leaning forward she presses her lips into his for a gentle kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss as she retracts her arms to gently grab a hold of his hands turning on her heels with a slight pull of his hands slowly Laurel starts to lead Oliver back down the hallway towards her father's apartment before a mere minute later as she takes a deep breathe raising up her hand in a swift motion Laurel knocks on the door.

Standing up straighter as she hears the sound of footsteps approaching the door forcing a smile upon her face slowly Laurel takes a deep breathe as she feels her hand being given a gentle squeeze by Oliver before mere moments later as she returns the gesture Laurel watches as the apartment door slowly opens revealing Quentin from the other side of the door with a confused look across his face that quickly turns into a smile upon recognizing her.

" Laurel? What are you doing here?"

" Your cell phone is off. Everyone has been trying to get a hold of you. I was really worried that something happened to you and thought it would be best if i came to check up on you. Is everything alright?"

Trying to suppress his smile from widening even more as he nods his head slowly stepping to the side to allow them passage into the apartment unaware to his knowledge as Laurel and Oliver enter into the apartment the couple shares a quick look of concern with each other before as he closes the door behind them slowly Quentin turns around to see Laurel staring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

" What? I swear everything is okay. In fact everything is better than okay. Really."

Staring deep into her father's eyes as she sees honestly radiating from his eyes with every word that he says Laurel still can't help but feel concerned. Concerned that something was missing. That something was still wrong.

Especially by his appearance. Clothes that he looked like he had slept the previous night in. his hair still messy as though he had been running his hands through his hair for a while. A trait she had seen him do constantly in the past.

But most disturbing of all his eyes. Pure red bloodshot eyes. Eyes that made her concern only deepen as thoughts start running through her mind. Thoughts of him crying for hours all alone. Thoughts of him breaking down and resorting to alcohol for comfort.

However oddly enough she couldn't smell any booze on his breathe. But that still didn't mean he didn't drink heavily the night before.

" Dad? Have you been drinking again?"

" What? No! Of Course not."

" Then what is going on?"

Without taking her eyes away from her father as she watches him reaching up to scratch the back of his neck glancing over to her side Laurel can't help but share a quick look of concern with Oliver before turning her focus back on Quentin.

" Dad?"

" It's just….something really wonderful happened last night. I still don't believe it myself."

" Is that why you look like hell?"

Letting out a chuckle as he scratches his neck Quentin nods his head as he stares at Laurel before slowly turning on his heels Quentin nods his head in the direction of the kitchen.

" Yeah. That would be one of the biggest reasons why. Come on. There is something that you need to see."

Without having any chance to react as she watches Quentin making his way through the apartment in the direction of the kitchen glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver glancing at her with concern reaching out Laurel gently grabs a hold of Oliver's hand before seconds later as she leads him through the apartment in the direction of the kitchen suddenly Laurel comes to a stop as her eyes widen when she catches a certain scent in the air.

A scent that instantly makes her concern deepen as she stares at Quentin's retreating back.

" Spaghetti? Since when do you cook?"

Coming to a stop as he glances over his shoulder to see Laurel staring at him slowly Quentin shrugs his shoulders.

" I don't but this is a special occasion."

As she sees Quentin disappearing around the corner into the kitchen giving Oliver's hand a tug slowly Laurel follows after him when suddenly as she turns around the corner Laurel comes to a halt as her eyes go wide as saucers at what she sees.

Sees something that she thought she would never see again. See someone that she never thought she would ever see again. A sight that only makes her eyes get watery at the sight before her sitting at the kitchen table with a small smile across her face.

" Sarah?"

" Hey sis. It's been awhile hasn't it."

Without giving Sarah a chance to react as she sees Sarah getting up from her seat rushing over Laurel engulfs her into a tight embrace as out of the corner of her eye she sees a wide smile forming across her father's face.

" Oh my god! How? How is this possible?"

Returning the embrace as she feels Laurel pulling back Sarah can't help but give her a smile before she glances around the room and locks eyes with Oliver for a split second as he stares at her with shock.

" I'll explain everything but first let's see if dad's cooking has gotten any better. Ever since he said he was cooking dinner tonight i've been dying to see."

Letting out a chuckle as she shakes her head slowly turning her head as she spots Oliver staring at Sarah with shock riddled across his face slowly turning on her heels Laurel makes her way back over to him to gently grab his hand snapping him out of his state of mind before slowly she returns a smile to him as she sees him giving her a smile.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye as he watches Sarah move across the room towards the stove next to Quentin that continues to work on the meal in front of him with a smile across his face the only thought running through his mind is how.

How is this possible? How is she standing before them now? Is he dreaming this? So many questions running through his mind as he is silently lead over towards the kitchen table by Laurel before as he takes a seat and feels his hand being given a gentle squeeze snapping out of his thoughts turning his head Oliver looks over towards Laurel to see the same questions radiating from her eyes.

Questions that he was so unsure of how to answer. Questions he thought he had the answer to the moment he confessed everything that he could remember happened on that fateful night the Queen's Gambit was lost to her.

But now he didn't know what to think. Didn't know how to describe to the woman that he loves that he was wrong. That somehow her little sister had survived. That somehow she had made it to safety.

That she somehow must have either gotten to the island or was rescued out at sea. But how?

" Umm spaghetti and meatballs. My favorite."

Breaking off eye contact as she looks over towards the stove to see Sarah silently stirring the pot in front of her while her father watches with a smile across her face deep down inside Laurel can't help a mixture of emotions from boiling up inside.

Emotions from happiness. Happy to see her little sister alive. Happy to see the sister that she thought of lost standing before her. Happy to see the smile return to her father's face. A smile she had only seen make an appearance once through the years.

But there was another emotion running through her. Anger. Anger as memories of past conversations she had with Oliver come flooding into her mind. Anger from seeing the very last text message her little sister had sent to her boyfriend.

A message that would have changed everything. Would have changed everything between her and Oliver. Would have destroyed her relationship with him. Something she would never forget.

Anger she can feel boiling up to the surface as she watches Sarah interact with her father as though nothing had ever happened. Act as though it had never happened. Act as though she had been there with them all along.

Act as though there was no tension in the air. Tension she can clearly feel radiating all through the room. But for now she would push it to the side. She would push her feelings to the side for two others.

She would push her anger to the side for her father's sake. A father that was so devastated when he learned of his youngest daughter's death. Push it to the side if she got to see the smile across his face. A smile that is so contagious that she can't help her lips from curling up into one upon seeing it.

She would push her anger to the side for Oliver. A man that looked so shell shocked just like her the moment they had spotted Sarah sitting inside the kitchen. So shell shocked with so many emotions radiating from his eyes.

Emotions she had seen so many times coming from him when the topic of Sarah had been brought up. So many emotions that she hoped to never see coming from him again. Hoped to put this part of their life in the backburner.

But now it had been awakened. Their past had returned. Sarah has returned. A return that also brought so many questions of how this was even possible. If she had somehow gotten to the very same island that Oliver had called home for five years then how was it possible that he had never seen her lurking around.

Too many questions. Questions that she would make sure are answered as she silently eats at the kitchen table keeping a watchful eye of Oliver that from what she has seen has not lifted his eyes to look in Sarah's direction not even once.

Something that she herself could barely do. But when she did raise her head to look in her little sister's direction to see her staring at Oliver the anger deep inside of her would return. A small fire that no matter how hard she tried to distinguish it would continue to burn.

Even when she saw the looks that Sarah was sending in Oliver's direction. Looks of guilt riddled across her face before they would quickly be masked. Guilt that brought so many more questions to the table.

Questions of what was she so guilty about? Was she guilty about what she had tried to do? Was she feeling guilty for almost ending her relationship with Oliver? Just another question she would make sure to ask when they were alone.

For now though she would wait. She would wait until Sarah would start to explain some things to her and Oliver. Start to explain how this was even possible. And sure enough her prayers have been answered as she slowly follows after Sarah and her father while leading Oliver right behind her to an unoccupied seat on the living room couch without ever letting go of his hand.

Taking a seat as she briefly glances over towards Oliver to see him staring straight ahead at Sarah as she slowly starts to pace back and forth a couple of feet away gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze as she sees out of the corner of her eye Quentin taking a seat in a nearby recliner.

" I think it would be best if i start from the beginning."

Taking her eyes away from Oliver as she turns her head back forward to look at Sarah to see her glancing back and forth between them slowly Laurel gives her the slightest of nods.

" That would be best."

Giving her older sister a nod slowly Sarah takes a deep breathe before she glances at each of the occupants in the room before looking down at the ground.

" When i found out that the boat was sinking, I was so terrified. Everything just sort of happened. Everyone on the boat were panicking trying to get to the top deck. I tried to move with the crowd but someone ended up pushing me to the ground.

Nobody tried to help me. Nobody cared that i was hurt. Instead they just ran past me. I tried to make it up to the top deck but it was too late. The boat was sinking too fast so i decided that if i got back to the living quarters that i was using that i could escape out the small window there.

I arrived inside of the room and barricaded myself inside when i felt water soaking up my feet. But when i ran to the window it was too late. The boat was already deep in the water and the window just wouldn't budge."

Taking a deep breathe as she glances over towards Oliver and Laurel seeing the later squeezing the former's hand Sarah gives them a sad smile.

" I started to scream hoping that someone was still inside of the boat that could help me. That was when i saw Oliver swimming outside of the boat. I tried to scream to out to him. When he finally heard me there was nothing that he could do. The window just wouldn't budge.

When i saw Oliver pounding on the glass to see it not budging i thought it was all over for me. When he returned back to the surface i started preparing myself for what was about to come.

But then the cabin door somehow broke down from the force of water trying to get in. I don't really remember how it exactly happened but the next thing i know was breaking the surface to get some air finding nobody in sight.

I grabbed onto the first thing that i could find and just passed out. I must have been floating out at sea for days. I thought for sure that i was going to die. But one day my prayers were answered when this sail boat was passing on through.

Next thing i know was being lifted out of the water and put onto their boat with a blanket being quickly wrapped around me."

Hearing Sarah going silent slowly taking a deep breathe as she gives Oliver's hand a squeeze slowly Laurel locks eyes with Sarah as she sees her trying to avoid looking at her.

" If you survived the accident then why didn't you come home? Why did you make us believe that you were dead?"

Without taking her eyes away from Sarah as she listens to her letting out a sigh deep down Laurel can't help her anger from rising every passing second before she releases a breath she was holding to quickly give Oliver a grateful smile when she feels him giving her hand a squeeze.

" I wasn't ready to return back home. By now you both know why i was on the Queen's Gambit in the first place.

I just wasn't ready. When i was rescued i thought that it might be better if i just stayed out of your lives for good. But after a while i knew that i wouldn't be able to stay away. So i decided once i found my way that i would return to let you know that i was alive."

" That you weren't ready? Weren't ready for what exactly? To face the consequences for your actions?"

" Laurel?"

" No dad. Are you even listening to a word that she is saying. Are you even buying what she is saying? You know what you are Sarah? You're selfish. You're still the same selfish little girl that you were when you got onto that boat."

" Laurel!?"

" No dad! She should have told us! She should have told us that she was okay! So many things would be different! You would still be with mom!

The pain that each and everyone of us had been feeling for years! Anger that has been misdirected for years at others! Is there anything else that i'm missing!?"

Feeling Laurel's glare burning straight through him reaching up as he lets out a sigh slowly Quentin rubs his face with his hands before after a few seconds as he takes a deep breathe Quentin nods his head.

" You're right. You're absolutely right."

Retracting his hands as he looks away from Laurel's glaring face that is starting to show interest towards Oliver to see him staring at him with a blank look across his face slowly Quentin takes a deep breathe.

" She's right when she said that i have been misdirecting my anger. And for that i'm sorry Queen, I mean Oliver. From what each of my daughters have told me. You did everything that you could to save Sarah.

I just didn't want to believe it. I just didn't want to believe Laurel when she told me everything that you told her. I just couldn't. But now that i know the truth, I'm….well you know….about everything."

Suddenly as he sees Oliver giving him the slightest of nods slowly Quentin returns the gesture as he sees out of the corner of his eye Laurel giving Oliver's hand a squeeze as a smile briefly comes across her face before he quickly watches it disappear as she turns to look at Sarah with a glare.

" But all of that is in the past now. All of us can now move forward and start fresh. Can we all at least agree to that?"

Glancing back and forth between his daughters as he watches Sarah giving him a nod before Laurel reluctantly does the same slowly Quentin lets out a sigh.

" Good because good forbid i can't deal with three angry woman all at once."

" Three?"

" Last night i called your mother. When i told her that Sarah was alive and was here in Starling City she boarded the first plane making it's way here. I'm picking her up at the airport in a couple of hours."

Nodding her head as she lets out a sigh slowly Laurel leans back in her seat moving closer to Oliver on the couch before slowly she turns back towards Sarah with her facial features softening a bit.

" I have one more question then to ask you. Where have you been for the past five years?"

" I've been in San Francisco making a new life for myself. Right now i have a nice paying job at this little restaurant owned by some of the nicest people that i've ever met.

But the scenery though. The scenery is breathtaking to say the least. Some say to die for…."

Suddenly unaware to her knowledge as she continues to listen to Sarah describing San Francisco to her and her father unaware to her knowledge Oliver's eyes slightly go wide as his free hand flinches as a memory comes flooding into his mind.

A memory that has haunted him on some nights. A memory that he has never shared with anyone. Not even Laurel. The memory of being thrown into an empty cell by his tormenter himself. The memory of being beaten to an inch of his life to only watch as his tormenter taunted him with the one thing that he desperately needed the most.

Taunted him with hope. Hope that he could make it out alive. Taunt him that he would never make it off the island back to his loved ones. Taunt him by saying their names. Names that would echo off the walls each and every single time they were said.

But the biggest taunt of all was the gun. A small handgun that had been given to him through the darkness. A handgun with only one shot with a simple message from his tormenter. The simple message that he could end it all right then and there.

He could end not only his suffering but his loved ones as well. Loved ones that he could save before it was too late. A message that would echo in his mind as he would stare down at the handgun for days.

Stare down at the gun deciding what he should do. Deciding if he was right. A choice that had been quickly reversed when the image of the woman sitting next to him holding his hand popped into his mind.

Zoning out as she hears Sarah talking about the first time she had seen the Eiffel tower feeling Oliver's hand shaking within her own slowly turning her focus away from Sarah towards Oliver suddenly Laurel's eyes widen slightly when she sees Oliver staring down at the ground with a far away look in his eyes.

A look that instantly makes a concern look start to form across her face as she gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

" And the view. It was an electrifying experience to say the least."

Suddenly as she feels Oliver's hand shaking in her hand only intensifying reaching out with her free hand gently Laurel lays her hand down on Oliver's cheek as she sees the far away look returning back to his eyes.

" Ollie?"

Unable to hear Laurel's call as he finds himself lost into yet another painful memory unaware to his knowledge Laurel looks towards him with concern. Concern that only deepens as the other members of the Lance family stop their conversation to look over towards them.

Memories that have left their share of scars all across his body. Memories of being dragged into a room to only have his arm tied up to the ceiling by a pair of chains. Memories of watching his tormenter emerging out of the shadows with so many devices that should never be used on another human being.

The memories of feeling wave after wave of electricity surging through his body. Memories of feeling his body burning up from the intense heat. The memories of hearing the taunts being directed his way with each surge of electricity.

" Ollie? Oliver!?"

Snapping out of his thoughts as he looks to his side to see Laurel looking at him with concern riddled across his face shaking his head slowly Oliver glances around the room to see every other member of the Lance family staring at him with concern before he turns his attention back towards Laurel when he feels her rubbing his cheek gently with her thumb.

" I'm okay. I just need some air."

Nodding her head as she slowly pulls Oliver off the couch turning her head away from him for a split second Laurel turns to look at Quentin and Sarah.

" We should get going. All of this. It's a lot to take in."

Receiving a nod in response from her father without hesitating for a single moment with a slight tug slowly Laurel leads Oliver out of the apartment making sure to close the door behind them before just as they turn around the corner suddenly Laurel comes to a stop to look at Oliver with concern riddled across her face.

" Ollie?"

Receiving no answer in response reaching out as she gives his hand a squeeze gently Laurel lays her free hand on Oliver's cheek before gently she turns his head to look at her.

" Ollie? What happened in there? What did you see? Was it because of Sarah? I know it's a lot to take in…."

" It's not that. I'm happy to see Sarah alive. To be back home with you and your family. It's just…."

As she watches Oliver breaking off eye contact to shake his head the concern across Laurel's face deepens as she gently rubs his cheek with her thumb.

" Did you have another flashback?"

Feeling Oliver nodding his head into her hand in a swift motion as she brings him into an embrace reaching up Laurel gently starts to stroke his hair as she feels him gently resting his head on her shoulder.

" It's all over now. You're not alone anymore. You'll never be alone again. I'm here now."

Gently stroking his hair as she feels him nodding his head as he gently tightens his grip around her slowly Laurel closes her eyes as she leans her head atop of his own.

" I'm not going anywhere. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise."

Feeling Oliver relaxing into her embrace as she gently starts to rock him back and forth unaware to her knowledge slowly a figure makes her way down the hallway in their direction.

" Laurel?"

Snapping open her eyes as she lifts her head up to see Sarah at the other end of the hallway staring at her and Oliver with a mixture of emotions she couldn't quite place across her face slowly Laurel gives her the slightest of nods.

" Is everything okay?"

Glancing back and forth between their faces as she sees Laurel giving her a smile slowly Sarah turns her attention over towards Oliver.

" Can we talk?"

With her anger only rising up within as she takes her eyes away from Sarah reaching out in a sudden move Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own for a deep kiss before pulling back just mere seconds later to give him a small smile as she sees a dazed look across his face.

" I'll meet you downstairs."

Receiving the slightest of nods as she watches Oliver slowly making his way over towards a nearby elevator just as the elevator doors close behind him mere seconds after he enters with a glare coming across his face slowly Laurel turns to look at Sarah.

" I was hoping to have a talk with Oliver."

" I don't think so. You're not going anywhere near him understand? You've done enough damage already."

" Laurel, you don't understand…."

" I understand more than you'll ever know. Just because dad has forgiven you doesn't mean that i have."

" I understand. I know that i've broken your trust with everything that i've done. I know that you may never trust me ever again with what i almost did to your's and Oliver's relationship…."

" And i never will again. How could you even think about doing that to him? About doing that to me?"

" I know. Believe me, I know. And i'm sorry. For everything. If i could go back and change what i did, I would.

But please give me one chance. One chance to make things right. Please?"

Without any hesitation as she shakes her head turning on her heels slowly Laurel makes her way over towards the elevator before just as she presses the button calling the elevator up slowly Laurel glances over her shoulder at Sarah.

" Actions speaking louder than words Sarah. You want to prove how sorry you are for everything that you've done? Then show us."

As she hears the elevator doors opening without so much as glancing back Laurel enters inside of the elevator before after a few seconds she watches as the elevator doors close.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Highlander348- i'm glad that you like the device Laurel is using to produce her canary cry. I wanted to take a more realistic approach in this Arrow saga. She will be wearing it whenever she is out on the streets as The Black Canary.**

 **Guest- yep that would be the canary cry.**

 **remember to review**

 **Pootamis**


	48. Inner Demons

Complete utter silence. The sight of passing by street lights lightening up the small space. The occasional sound of tires silently screeching as they come to a stop.

A scene that has been repeating itself for the past ten minutes. Ten long minutes as two occupants inside of a lone car travel through the city lost in their own thoughts. Thoughts that seemed so impossible. Thoughts that seemed to be coming to life. Thoughts centered around her.

Sarah Lance. Laurel's younger sister. A sister that was thought of to been lost at sea years ago. A young woman that was loved by her family. A woman that had instantly in an instant turned their lives upside down.

A young woman who has now become the center of their thoughts. But each of their thoughts were different.

For Oliver it was simple. His thoughts were centered around his past memories. Memories that he wished he could rid his mind of. Horrifying memories that have haunted his dreams. But memories that he now plunges back into hoping to find some kind of answer.

Hoping to see something that he had missed before. Hoping to find some sign of her somewhere in his thoughts. But instead he couldn't find anything. Couldn't find anything except the very last time he had seen her.

A memory that haunted him for so long. The memory of seeing Sarah trapped inside of The Queen's Gambit as he desperately tried to get to her. Desperately tried to break the glass window that was keeping him away from freeing her from her watery prison.

A prison that he thought of to be her final resting place. Especially when he had dived back into the water to find the boat gone. To find the nothing but the sight of pure darkness. A sight that instantly devastated him as he swam through the darkness to only have to stop his search minutes later when he had been forced out of the freezing water by a pair of strong arms.

One of the many hardships that he had to endure for the first few months. Remembering her terrified face as she desperately called out his name as he pounded on the glass. A look he would never forget.

But how? How did she survive? That was the million dollar question on his mind. How did she manage to survive out at sea? Did she manage to get aboard a small lifeboat that had been abandoned by the members of the crew? How long had she been out at sea all alone? Who were the men that had saved her?

Questions he wanted to ask her. But regardless he was happy to see her alive. Happy to see the Lance family reunited. Happy knowing now that any tension between him and her father had been drastically cut. Especially when he had heard the truth with his own ears from his very own daughter about exactly what had happened.

Happy knowing that she had managed to escape the nightmare. His nightmare. The nightmare of the island known as Lian Yu. Happy to know she was never there.

A sense of relief he couldn't even begin to describe. Relief that she didn't have to endure the same hardships that he did. Relief she didn't have to endure the trauma of being a prisoner. The trauma of being tortured. Didn't have to deal with the end game. The end game of being hunted by the island's ultimate hunter.

But in the mind of another different thoughts had been occurring. Different thoughts that have made her emotions go out of control. Just like the first time she had seen her. Had seen her baby sister alive.

How she had felt so happy to see her sister alive. So happy to be able to talk to her again. So happy to be able to hold her again as thought at any moment she would disappear again.

But that feeling had quickly vanquished as past memories had started to flood into her mind. Memories that were all centered around the man sitting next to her. A man that had and would never leave her side. And the evidence was there in a painful memory.

The memory when she had first heard the truth. The truth about what had really happened. The truth about how Sarah truly board the Queen's Gambit. A truth that had made her feel only anger towards her lost sibling.

Truth that would always change the way she looked at her sister. And it was all because of a simple series of texts. Texts that showed her what her heart had always believed. Oliver was telling her the truth. A truth that felt like a stab to her heart by her younger sibling.

The truth that he was not cheating on her with her younger sister. He had been and was always faithful to her all along. Instead it was her sister that wasn't faithful. Instead it was her sister that had committed the ultimate act of betrayal.

A simple white lie to get what she wanted. The lie of telling everyone around her a little white lie that Oliver had been seeing her behind her sister's back. A lie that would have destroyed everything. Would have changed her whole relationship with the man that holds the keys to her heart.

Blackmail that she had seen through a series of text messages explaining exactly what she wanted from Oliver for not spreading this lie. Blackmail that in the end had come back to bite her.

Anger that had quickly escalated as she listened to Sarah retelling her version of what had happened. Anger that caused her to finally explode when she had heard the reasons behind not wanting to come home. Not wanting to let them know that she was alive.

And the reason was simple in her mind. She was selfish. She was still the same selfish woman that had boarded the Queen's Gambit. Only just a few years older physically in her mind. A trait that she would always label her as until further notice.

But this still didn't help her from lashing out. Lashing out towards her sister during what should have been a happy moment. Didn't help her from lashing out towards her father from the years of torment that she had known he had been inflicted.

Torment that had led to her parent's marriage crumbling to pieces. Pieces that she knew would never be repaired. Would never lead to them ever getting back together. Instead they would remain a broken family.

Feeling the gentlest of squeezes to her hand as she snaps out of her thoughts briefly to look around her surroundings to find that they have arrived in the apartment complex's parking lot slowly as she turns her head over towards Oliver to see a concerned look across his face forcing a smile across her face as she gives his hand a squeeze reaching out Laurel opens up the passenger's door unaware that the look across Oliver's face deepens.

Moving around the car as she feels a gust of wind blowing through the area causing her loose hair to flow freely with the wind reaching up as she tucks her hair back behind her ear a small smile forms across Laurel's face when she feels Oliver gently grabbing a hold of her hand before slowly as she gives his hand a squeeze Laurel feels herself being led into the building.

With each passing second as she allows Oliver to lead her deeper into the building deep inside Laurel can't help but feel the concern she had felt earlier slowly building back up towards the surface as a simple image comes flooding back into her mind.

The image of a terrified look coming from Oliver. A look that she had never seen before coming from him. A look that terrified her to her bones. A look she hoped to never see from him again.

A feeling that she knew he had kept held away by lock and key deep inside with only her allowed to see. But what happened to cause a crack in his armor? What triggered this painful memory? Was it Sarah?

A thought she quickly shakes off as she feels herself being lead inside of the loft before slowly as she hears the sound of the loft's door locking behind them taking a deep breathe slowly Laurel looks over towards Oliver.

" Do you want to talk about it?"

With the slightest of nods as she watches Oliver return the nod gently giving his hand a squeeze slowly Laurel leads Oliver into the living room before slowly as she sees Oliver taking a seat on the couch Laurel can't help but do the same.

" I….I really don't know what to say."

" I know. I really don't know how i'm suppose to feel either about all of this. I mean don't get me wrong i'm happy that Sarah is alive. Happy is even an understatement but after hearing her reasons as to why she never told me or my parents that she was alive, I just don't know what i'm suppose to feel anymore."

Nodding his head as he hears Laurel taking a deep breathe taking his eyes away from the couch cushion Oliver looks up to see Laurel staring directly at him with a concerned look.

" I have to ask. Is there any chance that Sarah was…."

" No, I don't think anyways. If she was there then i never saw her."

Releasing a breath she had been holding as she nods her head slowly Laurel takes a deep breathe before reaching out Laurel gently lays her hand down on Oliver's cheek.

" I didn't think so but i just had to make sure. I don't know what to think about all of this. I really don't. But what i do know is that i love you. I've always have and i always will. And i know that no matter what is thrown our way that we will get through it together like we've always have."

As she sees a smile starting to form across Oliver's face leaning forward Laurel presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss before slowly she pulls back to rest her forehead against his own.

" I know that things are going to change. Things already have but we will always remain the same. And that is why i need you to let me back in. I know that there are some things that you still haven't told me because it's too painful for you to relive them.

But i can't let that monster hurt you anymore. He maybe gone in this world but he is still alive inside of your mind. Let me in. Let me face him and force him out of your mind. Let my light destroy the darkness that is still lurking inside of your mind."

Staring deep into his eyes as she watches him studying her as a watches a series of emotions radiating from his eyes slowly as she feels Oliver nodding his head into her own leaning forward Laurel pecks him on the lips.

" Take your time. I'm right here."

Opening his eyes as he sees Laurel staring directly into his eyes taking a deep breathe slowly Oliver closes his eyes.

" When i was being held captive there are some things that i haven't told you about. Some things that he did besides beat me to an inch of my life. He didn't just try to break me physically. He wanted to break me mentally.

He…."

Feeling Oliver's hand starting to shake within her own as she gives hand a gentle squeeze leaning forward Laurel peeks him on the lips.

" It's okay. I'm here. I'm right there with you."

Taking a deep breathe as he feels Laurel giving his hand a squeeze slowly Oliver nods his head against her own.

" I remember waking up with my arms chained up to the ceiling. When i started to awaken that was when i felt it. This object being pressed hard into the middle of my back. Before i had a chance to turn my head to see what it was my body felt like it was on fire.

It just kept happening over and over again. I started to lose all control of my body as i heard his voice. He….he started to taunt me. Taunt me that i was never going to be home again. That i was never going to see my family again. Never going to see you again.

And it just didn't stop. I don't know how long he did this to me. It must of been weeks before one day when i woke up in my cell, I found him staring at me from the darkness. He kept telling me that in order for me to save you and the rest of my family from suffering that i needed to end it all.

He took out a gun and placed it down on the ground. He told me that the gun only contained one round. That i needed to make a choice otherwise he was going to make it for me.

I don't know how long it was before he came back. All i know is that i just stared down at the gun. I thought for a second that if i was to end it all then i could save you. I could save you from him."

Taking a deep breathe as he opens his eyes to see a pair of watery eyes staring at him gently Oliver gives her hand a squeeze as his own eyes start to tear up.

" But you came. You came and saved me. You told me that you needed me back home. To not give up and continue to fight. So i pulled the gun away and waited for him to return. When he finally came back i raised up the gun and fired but that was when i found out that the round loaded in was just a blank.

He was never going to let me end my life. He only wanted me to think that i had the choice to."

Unable to hold them back any longer as she feels tears starting to trickle down her cheeks reaching out Laurel pulls Oliver into a tight embrace as she feels him wrapping his arms tightly around her.

" Shhh….it's okay. It's all over now."

* * *

With a simple flick of her wrist as she gently straightens out the strap across her shoulder being as quiet as possible as she slows opens up the door leading into the loft to take a peek inside through a small opening Thea can't help but let out a sigh in relief.

Relief from not seeing the other occupants of the loft nearby as she silently closes the door behind herself before just as she starts to make her way towards the stairs intending to retire for the night a sudden sound from the living room causes her to stop dead in her tracks.

Looking over her shoulder as she sees a smiling Laurel peeking over the top of the couch followed seconds later by Oliver reaching up Thea can't help but send a small wave their way as she adjusts the straps of her backpack over her shoulder.

" Hey guys. Have you had a good night so far?"

Glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver glancing at her with a knowing smile across his face slowly Laurel returns the smile before she turns back towards Thea to see her adjusting her backpack.

" It's been eventful to say the least. What about you? Staying out of trouble?"

" Well you know me. Trouble always seems to find me."

Faking a yawn as she reaches up pretending to stretch her limbs slowly Thea feels a few sweat drops coming down from her forehead as she sees Laurel raising her eyebrows at her.

" Well it's getting late. I think i'm gonna call it a night."

Without giving her a chance to react turning on her heels Thea quickly makes her way over towards the stairs unaware that Laurel straightens in her seat.

" Hold it."

Closing open her eyes as she silently takes a breathe slowly Thea turns around before as she cracks open her eyes to see Laurel smiling at her suddenly Thea's eyes pop open.

" So do you want to tell us willingly or do we have to squeeze it out of you?"

" I don't know what you are talking about."

" I think that you do. And there is nothing to be shamed about. We support you."

Letting out a breathe she was holding as a smile forms across her face slowly glancing back and forth between Laurel and Oliver to see an identical smile across their faces Thea can't help her smile from widening.

" You do?"

" Why wouldn't we? We think that it's great that you want to continue your school studies. At first we thought that you were seeing someone but then one night when we were coming home we spotted your car at the library. There is no shame in that. In fact we think it's great."

With her smile only widening as she makes her way over towards the couch reaching out Thea can't help but bring Laurel into a quick embrace followed by Oliver before slowly she takes a seat on the couch when she sees Laurel patting a spot on the opposite side of her.

" So what are you studying?"

" Well i've always liked kids and animals so i thought maybe i could be a pediatric or a veterinarian. I'm still undecided."

As she feels a hand being gently placed on her shoulder glancing over her shoulder Thea can't help but smile when she sees Oliver smiling at her.

" I think that's great Speedy. Dad would be so proud of you."

" He would be proud of you too. Both of you but i don't know how he would feel about the whole vigalantee thing though."

Suddenly as she watches Oliver and Laurel share a quick look of shock letting out a huff slowly Thea crosses her arms over her chest.

" Oh please. I knew it was you guys the moment that i heard about it. Not to mention that you guys are always out until late and don't return home until the early morning."

" And you're okay with it?"

" Not really. I mean i get why you are doing it. I really do but i can't help but worry every time both of you are out there. Can you atleast tell me that you're being careful."

Letting out a breathe he had been holding as he gives Thea's shoulder a gentle squeeze causing her to look over in his direction slowly a small smile forms across Oliver's face.

" Speedy, I thought you had more faith in us than that."

" Ollie!? I'm being serious!"

" We're being careful. I promise you that. Trust me, I wouldn't even consider going out there if Oliver and I weren't being careful."

" But how?"

" We've taken precautions."

" Precautions? What like wearing body armor under your disguises or something?"

Letting out a small chuckle as she sees the smile across Oliver's and Laurel's faces not wavering as they share a quick look slowly Thea's jaw drops slightly.

" You're kidding right?"

" Not at all. We both wear a set under our shirts when we are out roaming the streets. Like i said we've taken precautions and have thought out everything thoroughly."

" But how? Where did you even get sets of body armor in the first place? It's not like you could go out to the police station and say hey can i have a few sets. That would immediately bring up warning bells to everyone in earshot."

" We live in Starling City remember? You can practically get anything."

" Good point. But that still doesn't describe how exactly you were able to get a hold of some of the gadgets you must have. I mean you can't just go online and buy…."

" Sure we can. Just not how you think."

" What do you mean? I don't get it."

" Well we're not exactly the ones buying the equipment."

" Huh? You mean someone else is in our little group now? Who are they and why haven't i've been notified of this? Not gonna lie i'm a little hurt."

Suddenly as she hears Oliver and Laurel bursting out laughing letting out a huff slowly Thea sinks back in her seat before she looks back over towards Laurel to see her wiping a tear from her eye.

" It's nothing like that. Nobody and i mean nobody will ever get between us. Like i said we've taken precautions. You would be amazed what you can achieve with the right resources and know where to go."

" I'm still not following."

" Alright let me put it this way. If the police were to ever follow the money trail hoping to catch us then they will be chasing a figment of our imagination."

" What you mean like a computer worm or something?"

" Not at all. Have you ever met a man named Thomas Walker? Because we haven't and neither will you because he doesn't exist except only on paper. He has a driver's license,a social security card,everything that anyone would need to survive in this world."

" So if for some reason the police ever tried to trace the money transactions to you and Oliver…."

" They would be following a ghost."

" Woah. I'm guessing that you came up with that scheme since you're the one with the connections right?"

" I guess you could say that. It was more of a team effort but the idea did come from me. The rest however came from Ollie."

Nodding her head as she silently processes everything she had just heard lowering her head down Thea looks down towards the floor with worried eyes unaware that Laurel and Oliver share a quick look of concern.

" So are you guys going back out there tonight?"

Watching Thea closely as she sees her uncrossing her arms to place them on her thighs reaching over gently Laurel takes her hands within her own and gives them a squeeze as she shakes her head.

" No. Not tonight. We've already had enough excitement for tonight. Besides the police should be able to take care of it."

" What do you mean? What happened tonight?"

Glancing up as she sees Laurel looking away from her to look down towards the floor gently Thea gives her hands a squeeze.

" We found out something tonight. Something wonderful but not so much at the same time. Neither of us really know how to react to it though. We're still processing everything."

" What is it? What happened that has you both so….messed up?"

" We went to check up on my father tonight. I guess he decided to take the day off from work unexpectedly and i was worried about him…."

" You thought he had a relapse right?"

" I did. I was preparing for the worst but then something else happened instead. Something that i didn't expect. He didn't have a relapse. He didn't start drinking but after everything that we saw i just might start."

" Well it couldn't be that bad. I mean it's not like you walked on him and my mom. Eww scratch that thought! Forget i ever said anything. So what really happened?"

" If i asked you what would be the one thing that you never expected to happen what would it be?"

" Ohh that's a tough one. Remember i'm the one that believed Oliver was still alive just like yourself for years when everyone else wrote him off for dead. It's gonna be hard to shock me."

" I doubt that."

As she hears Laurel taking a deep breath glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver looking down at the ground with an unreadable expression across his face gently letting go of Laurel's hands slowly Thea places her hands back down on her thighs.

" We umm….we saw her."

" Her? Who is this her?"

" Sarah."

Suddenly as her eyes widen turning away from Oliver's face to look at Laurel to see her nodding her head as she continues to look down at the ground slowly Thea shakes her head.

" Okay start from the beginning. What do you mean you saw Sarah?"

" She was there. I guess somehow she survived the accident and was rescued before she made it over to Lian Yu. We don't know much more than that."

" Wait timeout! Hold on a second. If Sarah survived the accident then why didn't she…."

" Because she's selfish. Trust me on this, I know. She's my sister after all. The only excuse that she had was some story about needing to find her own way. From what i saw though nothing has changed about her. Nothing at all. She's still the same spoiled little brat that is trying to get her way."

" What do you mean she hasn't changed? Surely she must have changed after everything she had gone through."

" She hasn't. I've known her since she was little. I know how to read her and from what i've seen and heard with my own eyes nothing has changed about her. Nothing worth forgiving her for."

" Forgiving? I know that she snuck onto my dad's boat but…."

" There's more to it than that. So much more. Things that are not forgivable. But i can't tell you right now without storming out of here and giving her a piece of my mind. I know that is not the answer that you want to hear right now but in time i will tell you. Just please don't ask about it. Okay?"

Glancing up from the ground as she looks over towards Thea to see her nodding her head reaching over Laurel gently gives Thea's hand a squeeze.

" Thank you. Now with all of the excitement that has taken place tonight i know that i'm not going to get any sleep. And neither is Ollie so why don't you take out some of your books and we can help you decide what career suits you the best."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **red lighting- i'm glad that you liked that scene.**

 **guest- i orignally thought of doing something similar to that but decided to change it up. The reason for that is i wanted there to be some hatred between Quentin and Oliver in the early going. It helps show how some of the things like the destroyed marriages and bonds had taken place early on.**

 **As for why i didn't change around Sarah into more of a good guy type in this the answer is simple. When watching Arrow basically after she had slept with her sister's boyfriend and basically ran away from home she wasn't even given so much as a slap on the wrist. She never was yelled at and was given a free pass while Oliver was given all of the blame. In this story it is going to show that exact opposite since the way i see it she was given a free pass in the show when she shouldn't have.**

 **WinterRain36- That would be correct. Sarah never met Nyssa or joined the League of Assaisans. Or did she(evil smile). As for the text messages it was a series of texts that Sarah sent to Oliver basically attempting to blackmail him into doing what she wanted. In the messages she told him that unless he brought her with her on the trip that she would spread a lie that he had been seeing her behind Laurel's back. However Oliver thought he convinced her to stay and work everything out with her parents.**

 **Instead however Sarah snuck onto the boat disguised as a member of the crew. A few days after she was discovered on the boat by Oliver. Oliver told his dad the situation and just as they were turning back the boat accident occurred.**

 **In this story Oliver never cheated on Laurel. He never has with anyone. Not with Sarah. Not with Samantha. No one. There are parts in the story that show how devoted he is to Laurel and her to him. Basically their bond runs very deep.**

 **highlander348- You may get your wish later on in the story. As for Sarah's reaction i would imagine that she would be shocked to find out that Oliver and Laurel have become vigilantes.**

 **Now this is a question that i have been asked through private messages. A question that i will answer here. Will Sarah become The White Canary? And the answer is simple. No she will not and i will tell you why. In the comic books The White Canary was not a hero. Instead she was a villain. A villain that wasn't even related to Dinah Laurel Lance. Instead there really isn't much that is known about her other than that she was an assisan.**

 **In the CW universe they turned Sarah Lance into The White Canary and basically have made her the main character in one show. Now that is all fine and good but it won't be happening in this story. If The White Canary shows up it will be as a villain and not a hero. Not taking away from the CW versions but it will not be happening here.**

 **Instead you will truly only get the orignal Green Arrow and Black Canary. No Mr Terrific. No Mad Dog. No Black Canary rip off. No Felicity garbage. Instead of that it will truly just be Arrow and Canary roaming Starling City battling villains from the DC Universe.**


	49. Fundraiser of a Lifetime

**Crack!**

Feeling the slightest trickle of blood sliding down her cheek to the cold ground below as she slows turns her head back forward to see her former boss looking straight at her with a look that makes a chill run up and down her spine a lone woman can't help the utter absolute feeling of fear creep across her face.

Fear ever since she had been discovered. Been discovered inside of his office after hours looking over a few hidden files. Files that shocked her to her core. Files revealing a terrible secret. A secret she now wishes to never have discovered.

The secret to the company's success. Brodeur Chemical. A company she had worked at for the last 10 years. A company that she had slowly risen up in the ranks. But a company that she was wrong about.

A simple chemical waste company that was not so simple. Not anymore. Not after discovering the secret to their success. The secret of finding out that her boss and the company's owner had been secretly dumping large amounts of toxic waste into The Glades illegally.

A secret that she knew needed to be made public immediately. But her chance didn't come. She had been discovered and now finds herself tied tightly to a metal chair with her former boss along with a few of his colleagues questioning her on the matter.

Questioning her what she knew. Questioning her if she had gone to the police with this information. Questions she was too terrified to answer. And for that this was her reward. A busted lip with noticeable bruises all across her face from being constantly slapped for her silence.

Silence that she was unsure if she could keep any longer. Especially as she hears the tone of his voice changing every few minutes. A tone of desperation. A tone that could drastically change at any given moment.

Something that only makes her fear deepen as she watches him clean her blood off his hand. A gesture that she knew was just a metaphor for what was to come after they learned everything that they could from her.

They would get rid of her. Maybe toss her into one of the containers containing some of the deadliest toxins the company possessed. A fate she hoped to avoid. But in her mind it wasn't avoidable. This would be her fate. She would just make the bastard earn it. A bastard by the name of Jason Brodeur.

Jason Brodeur. A successful businessman. A businessman that held many secrets. Many secrets involving his company. Many secrets about under the table deals to get rid of certain problems.

Problems that would be disposed of in a place that nobody would ever expect. Dispose in a place where no questions would be asked.

A genius plan. A plan he had executed for years. But maybe not for much longer. Especially if he was right about his former employee. An employee that is currently staring at him with a look of defiance although her eyes tell him a different story.

An employee by the name of Camille Declan. A married woman and mother of one. A woman that he had watched slowly rise up the ranks in his company. A woman that had recently in the last year been given a promotion by her supervisor.

An unexpected move. But a move that seemed to be harmless at the time. Up until tonight. A night where he had found her snooping around his files. Found her snooping around in his business. A situation that needed to be taken care of quickly.

Just like how it was on this given night. A night where one murder had taken place. A murder for the greater good. Now all that remained was her. But first he needed to see what she knew. Needed to know if she had told anyone else about her discovery. A discovery that would destroy everything.

Stuffing away the small handkerchief in his pants pocket as he takes a deep breathe slowly Jason makes his way forward towards Camille to see the young woman looking straight at him with nothing but intensity radiating from her eyes.

" Camille? Why don't you just tell me what you know already. Why do you continue to fight a battle that you know you cannot win?

Think of your family. Think of Izzy. She's home waiting for you. If you tell me what you think you saw then you have my word that you'll be returned home to your family."

Coming to a halt as he reaches out to touch Camille's cheek to only see her snapping her head to the side letting out a sigh Jason shakes his head.

" You've disappointed me. You had so much potential. So much to live for."

Glancing over his shoulder as he gives his two bodyguards a nod slowly as he turns his head back towards Camille to see her staring over his shoulder with wide eyes Jason can't help but shake his head.

" Regardless i will get what i want from you. This is your last chance. Did you go to the…."

Suddenly as he hears the sound of the overhead light just above his head shattering completely engulfing the area into blinding darkness other than a few flickering lights Jason jumps back in shock before seconds later as he hears the sound of an object hitting the ground a few feet away from him with a cling slowly Jason looks over in it's direction to only have his eyes widen when he sees an arrow lying on the ground.

Without any hesitation as they see the arrow laying a few feet away from Jason on the ground rearing back Jason's two bodyguard retrieve their firearms from their holsters and quickly point their guns into the darkness before suddenly as they hear a gasp coming from behind the guards quickly glance over their shoulder to see Jason looking up into the distance.

Following their bosses eyes suddenly as they see the form of a hooded figure standing atop a catwalk in the distance that is just over a few containers each guard's eyes widen before without any hesitation they each point up their guns towards the hooded figure to let off a round each.

Suddenly as he hears the sound of a gun going off bursting from his spot quickly Jason makes his way over towards his guards as he sees the hooded figure dodging the bullets and disappear into the darkness reaching out Jason quickly grabs a hold of each guard's arm causing them to seize fire.

" Stop! You'll blow the tanks!"

Turning his attention away from the guards as he slowly makes his way forward Jason can't help but look into the darkness hoping to catch a glimpse of the hooded figure before suddenly without giving anyone any chance to react Jason lets out a scream when he feels an arrow penetrating through his hand.

As they see their boss quickly falling down to his knees as he holds an end of the bloodied arrow in his free hand just as they are about to rush over suddenly the sound of a pair of feet landing on the ground behind them causes them to come to a stop.

Turning his head just as he sees another hooded figure without having any chance to react the bodyguard is sent flying to the ground when he feels a well placed strike from the hooded figure's staff landing clean against his cheek causing a large gash to instantly be opened up.

Seeing his partner being sent to the ground as he attempts to raise up his firearm in the hooded figure's direction suddenly the bodyguard's eyes widen when he feels a well placed kick landing against his hand causing the gun in his hand to go flying before he feels himself meeting the same fate when he feels a well placed kick being sent into his chest.

Without any hesitation as he hears the sound of the bodyguard in back of her grabbing his gun from the ground in an instant rearing back Laurel spins around to send a well placed staff strike down onto the bodyguard's arm causing a sickening snap to echo throughout the area before slowly rearing back Laurel kicks the gun away as she hears the bodyguard screaming out in pain as he cradles his arm to his chest.

Slowly crawling away as he feels his blood trickling down his arm to the cold ground below leaving a small blood trail behind himself with each stride Jason can't help but stare up in fear at the hooded figure's back before suddenly as he sees them snapping their head to look in his direction Jason's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Increasing his pace as he sees the hooded figure making their way towards them with their staff firmly in their hands reaching up Jason holds up his blood covered free hand before suddenly as he feels his back hitting something from behind in an instant Jason snaps his head to look up.

Suddenly as he sees another hooded figure hovering over him with some sort of domino mask covering his eyes through his hood before he has a chance to react Jason's world goes black when he feels a well placed punch landing down hard against his cheek.

* * *

Letting out a sigh as Thea reaches up to rub her tired eyes hoping to ease the stinging feeling of reading through her assigned college assignments for the past couple of hours the slightest movement over her shoulder causes her to look up over the couch to only have a wide smile form across her face when she sees her older brother standing a couple of feet away in a black suit.

A scene that she had seen many times before. Just like how she would see one of his suits making an appearance to the latest event happening in the city. A small fundraiser that had been organized by his mother with all donations going to the local fire department.

Something that every occupant of the loft knew was organized to help better her image to the public. But a fundraiser that was still for a good cause. Even if they knew the true cause behind it all was.

But an opportunity that was too good to pass up. Especially for one individual. An individual that she can still see the nervousness in his eyes dispute the confident look across his face. Nervous for what she knew he is about to do tonight.

A moment she has been waiting to happen for months. And tonight she was finally going to see it.

Closing her book shut with a thud as she gets up from the couch to see Oliver paying no attention to her as he attempts to tie his tie reaching down Thea smooths out her blue dress before slowly with her smile only widening she makes her way over towards him.

" So are you ready for tonight?

Taking his eyes away from his tie as he looks up to see Thea smiling at him from a few feet away Oliver can't help but to return the smile before just as he looks back down Oliver feels his hands being swatted away.

Shaking her head as she slowly starts to adjust Oliver's tie to only see him out of the corner of his eye glancing down towards his pants pocket glancing up and over his shoulder to see the last occupant in the loft nowhere in sight slowly Thea's smile widens before she leans forward and whispers.

" Don't worry. You'll do great. I know that she will say yes."

Looking back up as she sees a smile forming across Oliver's face slowly Thea returns the gesture as she gives his tie one last tug before slowly without giving him a chance to react reaching out Thea pulls Oliver into an embrace.

" Thanks Speedy."

Returning the embrace as he feels Thea nodding into his shoulder suddenly as he hears the silentest of footsteps stopping just above him on the second level slowly Oliver looks up.

Suddenly as he looks up to see Laurel staring down at him from the railing wearing a sleeveless black dress that matches his suit perfectly with her canary necklace dangling from her neck for the world to see Oliver can't help his smile from widening before he is snapped out of his shocked state when he hears Thea giggling by his side.

Shaking her head as she watches Oliver pulling away from Thea's embrace to make his way towards the bottom of the stairs slowly Laurel makes her way over before just as she steps off the last step to feel her hand being gently grabbed slowly a wide smile forms across Laurel's face.

Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as she feels herself being lead away from the stairs and over towards the front door reaching out Laurel grabs a firm hold of her purse as they pass on by a nearby nightstand before within seconds she follows after Oliver down the hallway as she hears Thea closing the loft's door behind herself.

Keeping up stride for stride as she feels a pair of eyes watching her glancing over her shoulder as she sees Thea smiling at her slowly Laurel can't help but do the same before as she turns her head back forward unaware to her knowledge the smile across Thea's face widens.

* * *

" Alright so far so good. We haven't been pestered by anybody in the media. Haven't seen mom around. I would say this is a smashing success don't you agree?"

" Umm Speedy? We haven't even gone inside yet."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver trying to suppress his laughter while Laurel stares at her with a noticeable grin across her face in a swift motion Thea snaps her head back forward causing her hair to flow freely with the wind for a split second before she lets out a huff.

" Regardless, I would say everything so far is going according to plan."

Without having a chance to react as they see Thea making her way forward sharing a quick glance with Laurel as he shrugs his shoulders to only receive the same response with the slightest of tugs Oliver leads Laurel inside before mere seconds later as they catch up to Thea slowly he glances around his surroundings.

Surroundings that he would admit impressed him deeply. A local firehouse that didn't look the sorts. Instead a more formal scenery has taken it's place. A small stage could be found where he figured the fire trucks had been stationed with what he figured to be the band performing at the fundraiser talking quietly to it's side.

Two levels full of business men and woman dressed in their finest wardrobe causally talking amongst each other while a couple of waiters make their way across each floor offering drinks to anyone that would care for one.

Feeling the gentlest of tugs as he turns back towards Laurel to see her nodding her head forward slowly Oliver follows her eyes before a mere second later as he spots a small station not that far away seating a few of the firemen taking donations slowly Oliver nods his head as he reaches into his pocket with his free hand.

Making his way forward as he comes to a stop by Thea's side to see her reaching into her purse slowly a smile forms across Oliver's face before he turns up to look at a local firemen sitting directly in front of him.

Retracting her hand as she turns her head to look at Oliver to see him with a check of his own in his free hand slowly Thea gives him a smile before she turns her head forward to look at the firemen sitting directly in front of them.

" Oh hello? Is this where we can make our donations? Sorry we're a little late to the party and didn't hear the announcement."

Slowly as he nods his head the firemen smiles up at Thea to see her returning the smile.

" Offcourse. Any donation will be appreciated Ms?"

" Oh it's Thea. And this would be my brother Oliver and his girlfriend Laurel."

Suddenly as she sees the fireman's eyes widen slightly for a split second Thea glances over towards Oliver and Laurel before she turns her sights back towards the fireman.

" So you must be Thea and Oliver Queen. And that means your the Laurel Lance right?"

" Uhh….yeah?"

" You guys kick ass."

Turning to look at Oliver and Laurel to see their eyes wide suddenly unable to hold it in any longer Thea bursts out laughing causing them to start to laugh before seconds later she turns back towards the fireman with a smile.

" Finally someone that gets us. Here you go."

Reaching out as she feels the fireman gently taking the check from her hand followed seconds later by repeating the action with Oliver slowly Thea's suppresses her laughter when she sees the fireman's eyes go wide as saucers as he glances back and forth between the checks before she watches him look up to each of them.

" It's for a good cause."

" Tha….thank you. Enjoy the event."

With a smile as she nods her head slowly just as she turns on her heels and looks over towards Oliver and Laurel suddenly as she sees a couple of men and women from across the room instantly starting to recognize them as they nod their heads over in their direction Thea let's out a sigh.

" Well here we go again."

Reaching out as she gently nudges Thea in the ribs causing the younger Queen sibling to look at her with a mock glare with a smile forming across her face Laurel can't help but roll her eyes before with the slightest of tugs slowly she starts to lead Oliver towards the crowd.

Within moments as she leads Oliver into the middle of the crowd to only see a familiar face of the commissioner of the police force slowly making his way over Laurel brings Oliver to a stop.

" Ms Lance? I would personally like to thank you for all of the help that you provided last week. With your help we were able to stop the latest shipment of Vertigo from ever hitting our streets."

As she sees the police commissioner extending his hand out with a smile forming across her face reaching out Laurel gently shakes his hand.

" So i take it that you caught the guy? I believe his name was Count Vertigo. I think that is what Mr Declan referred to him as."

" Unfortunately no. The information Mr Declan provided you was not quite accurate. The time and place was accurate but the information about the buyers being present was not. Rest assured we will catch this Count Vertigo. I can assure you of that.

Now if you'll please excuse me. Thank you again. You did your city a great service."

With the slightest of nods as she watches the police commissioner making his way back through the crowd leaning over Laurel whispers into Oliver's ear.

" Don't worry. We'll catch him."

Returning the nod as he looks back over towards Laurel with a smile suddenly as he sees her eyes go wide for a brief second as she looks over his shoulder slowly Oliver's smile falters before slowly as he looks over his shoulder to see Quentin standing off in the corner talking with a small crowd with Sarah standing by his side laughing gently Oliver gives her hand a squeeze.

" Don't let her get to you."

Turning her attention away from Sarah as she looks back over towards Oliver to see him turning to look at her slowly Laurel can't help but raise an eyebrow at him.

" Since when did you become the rational one?"

As she sees a smile forming across Oliver's face as he shrugs his shoulder slowly Laurel shakes her head as a smile forms across her own before she turns to look back towards Sarah.

" I'll try but it still bothers me."

" I know but think of it this way. She's only here for one more week then…."

" That's not the case anymore. Not according to my dad anyways. I guess she plans to move back here as early as possible."

" You're kidding right?"

" I wish that i was. I think the real reason behind it is to mend broken fences. But i don't think that i can ever forgive her."

Nodding his head just as he looks back towards Laurel a confused look forms across Oliver's face when he spots Thea making her way through the crowd with a sour look across her face as she carries three glasses.

" I'm sorry. I tried."

Reaching out as she gently takes a glass out of Thea's hand a confused look forms across Laurel's face.

" Sorry? Sorry for what?"

" Hello Oliver. Hello Laurel. I'm glad that you could make it."

Recognizing the voice immediately as she forces a smile across her face slowly Laurel turns on her heels to find Moira standing directly behind them sporting a smile across her face.

" Hello Moira."

" Mom. And what do we owe this honor?"

Shrugging her shoulder as she sees a waiter passing on by reaching out Moira gently takes a glass off of his tray before she looks back towards Oliver with a smile across her face.

" Just checking in. So how have you been."

" Well i'm doing fine. Especially now since i'm only associating myself with people that i can trust. My two favorite ladies here to be more precise."

As she sees Moira's smile falter for a split second suppressing a grin slowly Laurel glances over Moira's shoulder.

" And speaking of untrustworthy i see that Mr Steele isn't currently with you."

Suddenly as she sees Moira snapping her head to look over in her direction with a small glare across her face despite her eyes radiating a mixture of emotions that she couldn't quite place slowly Laurel sends a small glare her way.

" I'm afraid he is currently off on a business trip. Rest assured though everything is fine."

" We'll see now won't we."

As she sees Moira's eyes going slightly wide suppressing a smile reaching up Laurel takes a small sip from her glass.

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me. It's funny. Whenever someone associated with Moira Queen goes off on a quote business trip something always seems to go wrong.

But what do i know. Accidents do happen when we least expect them to. Don't you agree?"

Seeing his mother's glare intensifying as a glare forms across his own face gently Oliver gives Laurel's hand a small squeeze unaware that a pair of familiar faces are making their way through the crowd in their direction.

" Is everything alright over here?"

Taking her eyes away from Moira as she glances over her shoulder to see her father directly behind her with a blank look across his face with Sarah standing a few feet behind him slowly Laurel turns her head back forward when she hears Moira letting out a sigh.

" Everything is fine. Nothing to concern yourself about Mr Lance."

" It will always be my concern when it involves one of my daughters."

Taking her eyes away from Quentin as she briefly glances around to see cold stares being directed at her slowly Moira lets out a sigh.

" Enjoy the rest of the event."

Without having a chance to react as she watches Moira turn on her heels to make her way back through the crowd until she is out of eyeshot slowly Laurel looks over her shoulder at Quentin to see him looking at her.

" Do i want to even know?"

" Probably not."

Nodding his head as he slowly turns his attention towards Oliver slowly Quentin can't help but give him the slightest of nods.

" Oliver."

" Mr Lance."

Returning the gesture as he watches Quentin make his way past them and through the crowd as he hears the sound of someone taking a deep breathe from behind slowly turning on his heels Oliver looks forward to see Sarah glancing up between him and Laurel before he glances over towards Laurel's face to see her facial features hardening.

" Can we talk?"

Suddenly just as she is about to respond as she sees Thea wrapping an arm around Sarah's shoulders Laurel raises up her eyebrow at her.

" Yes let's talk. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Letting out a breathe as she sees Thea ushering Sarah away Laurel can't help but send an appreciated smile her way to only receive one in return before she glances over towards Oliver when she feels him squeezing her hand.

" If that didn't just submit her status as my maid of honor, I don't know what will."

Feeling the slightest tug as she turns her attention back towards Oliver to see a grin across his face slowly Laurel feels herself being lead away to the other side of the room.

" Come on. Let's go get lost somewhere that nobody can find us."

" And by get lost somewhere you mean a vacant room, I presume?"

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Laurel looking at him with a sly smile across her face Oliver can't help but let out a chuckle.

" You know me too well pretty bird."

Mere hours later….

As he hears the sound of the latest song coming to a stop gently letting go of Laurel's waist as he grabs a hold of her hands to receive a squeeze in response slowly Oliver leads her away from the small crowd of couples and over towards the corner where he sees Thea smiling at them with two glasses in her hand.

Letting go of Oliver's hand as she gently takes a glass out of Thea's hand to take a long sip slowly Laurel can't help but send a smile her way.

" Thank you. Now if i remember correctly it's your turn to have a dance with Ollie."

" No thank you. I have something else in mind. But i need to borrow Oliver for a second."

Raising an eyebrow as she glances over towards Oliver to see him shrugging his shoulders Laurel can't help but do the same before she turns back towards Thea with a smile forming across her face.

" Alright? Just make sure he comes back in one piece. Otherwise i'm gonna have to do some despicable things to you."

Letting out a gasp as she covers her heart with her hands with a mock look of shock across her face to see Laurel's smile widening as she takes another sip out of her glass reaching up Thea raises up her hand.

" I swear nothing bad will happen to Ollie. I'll give up every girl scout badge in my collection if otherwise."

As she hears Laurel spitting up a small amount of her drink reaching out as she gently grabs a hold of Oliver's hand without giving him a chance to react Thea quickly leads him away through the crowd unaware that Oliver is staring at her with a confused look.

" Okay it's showtime."

" Showtime?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she nods her head down towards Oliver's right pants pocket to see him giving her a nod gently Thea gives his hand a squeeze.

" Relax. Everything will be fine. Just relax. And here we are."

Letting go of Oliver's hand as she sees the band's singer looking down towards her with a questioning look slowly Thea gives him a thumbs up causing the singer to return the gesture before she turns back towards Oliver.

" Okay you're up."

Glancing up towards the stage as he sees the singer unhooking the microphone off the stand as he looks down towards him taking a deep breathe slowly Oliver nods his head before he makes his way onto the stage just as Thea gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Reaching out as he gently takes the microphone out of the singer's hand to be met with a pat on the back as the singer makes his way off the stage with his band slowly reaching up Oliver taps on the microphone causing the crowd that attended the event to slowly silence as they turn up towards him with curious looks across their faces.

Glancing around the crowd as he finds Laurel off at the end of the crowd staring up at him with a curious look across her face slowly Oliver takes a deep breathe before he looks down towards her with a smile.

" Um hello? I would first like to say on behalf of the Queen family and the Starling City fire department thank you. Thank you for making tonight's fundraiser a success. A success that couldn't have been done without your generous donations.

Tonight has been a special night for all of us. A special night for each and every man and woman that have the bravery to go out there each and every single night looking danger in the eye. And for that i personally like to say thank you. You may think that we are heroes tonight but you are the true heroes."

As he hears the sound of a few people starting to clap followed by more slowly Olive raises up his free hand slowly silencing the crowd.

" But the night is still young. A special night that i would only like to be even more special for a very special young woman standing in the crowd. So if you may can Laurel Lance please join me on the stage."

With all eyes turning towards her as she forces a smile to come across her face despite the confusion she is feeling inside slowly as she makes her way towards the stage just as she makes it up towards the steps Laurel sends Thea a smile when she feels her gently taking her glass out of her hand before slowly she stops a few feet away from Oliver.

" This is really hard for me to say. But i'll try for you. I love you. I've always have and i always will. You are my world. The star of my dreams. My light at the end of the tunnel. We've always have had this saying.

Oliver and Laurel. Forever and always. And now i think it is time that we make it official."

Suddenly as she watches Oliver getting down to one knee as the sound of a few woman in the crowd letting out gasps reaching up Laurel covers her mouth with her hands as tears start to trickle down her cheeks to the stage below before the sight of a black box being opened revealing a diamond ring causes her tears to only intensify.

" Dinah Laurel Lance will you marry me?"

Unable to speak without any hesitation as she nods her head reaching out Laurel pulls Oliver up to his feet before she crashes her lips to his for a deep kiss as she sound of loud cheers echoes through the room.

Cheers that only intensify as she feels Oliver pulling her closer to his body before after a couple of seconds Laurel pulls back from the kiss to give Oliver a bright smile.

Glancing down towards the black box as he sees Laurel giving him a nod reaching out as he gently takes her hand within his own within seconds as he gently places the diamond ring across her ring finger to only be met with another kiss Oliver can't help but smile into the kiss as he hears the sound of Thea letting out a loud wolf whistle from down below.

Taking a hand gently off of Laurel's waist as he gives Thea a quick thumbs up to hear the wolf whistles getting louder pulling away from the kiss Oliver can't help but let out a chuckle as he hears Laurel letting out a few giggles before leaning forward he gently rests his forehead against her own.

Looking deep into her eyes as he sees nothing but happiness and joy radiating from her eyes that sport the smile she has across her face slowly Oliver returns the gesture.

" Forever and always."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Bountyhunter1977- I will admit i did get some of the idea from that part in the movie. In a sense it makes a lot of sense of how Laurel with the resources she has at her disposal could use them to help her and Oliver gain so many things like keeping their transactions a secret. When watching Batman Begins this came to my mind as a way they could realistically not get caught and avoiding unwanted attention.**

 **Nyssa could be coming in this story. Again hate to do spoilers. Katrina Law i will also say is hot as hell but in the CW Verse they did get her character wrong from the comics. She basically was the sister in the shadows of the league of assisans.**

 **red lighting- i'm glad you liked the chapter. That moment might be coming.**

 **OllielovesDinah- Thank you for your kind words. I hope you enjoy the story in all. It is pure Arrow/Canary and no Olicity.**

 **WinterRain36- Not a problem. Always want me and the readers to be on the same page. Laurel and Thea are def like sisters with Laurel looking after her like a older sister. For Thea's part you will have to wait and see. I've changed her character around a great deal. For example instead of her being a snooty spoiled little brat she was at the beginning she is more responsible. She is much smarter and has a deeper bond with Oliver and Laurel and in a sense looks after them in different ways.**

 **Nightwing2013- You will be seeing some lethal villains in this Arrow saga. Some that haven't been done in the show. Some that were not really explored at all. As for Roy that is a good question. Will we see Arsenal in this saga? You may is the best answer that can be given to that question without spoiling anything.**

 **Naitch03- What i mean by Canary ripoff is the one they currently have now. The real reason why there is a Black Canary right now is simple. With the massive negative feedback Uncle Gugg had to find a way to make some rip off of the Black Canary otherwise there is a good chance that season 5 would have been the last season. No offense to the actress but her character is garbage.**

 **You will have to wait and see on the Sarah question. If she is on mission then she wouldn't show it until she absolutely needed to. As for the next question i don't really count the drunk Laurel yelling at her scene. If you think about it then you will realize in the show that she took the easy way out. Instead of facing her family alone she made Oliver come putting him in a no win situation and basically slapping Laurel in the face because of it. I do agree with the last part of the question but it still made her character look extremely bad in my eyes anyways.**

 **Timelord2162- Honestly i'm not changing my mind on Mad Dog,Mr Terrific or any of the lower end heroes that are on the Arrow show and here is why. Instead of them there is going to be times where you see heroes that are a lot better. This will be the only spoilers that i will write but in the saga you will see each member of The Birds of Prey(Huntress,Batgirl,Black Canary) along with a couple more members of a certain family making apperances. The plan is to have a crossover story at some point between Batman and this version of Arrow.**

 **CrazyCaz- I agree fully on this statement.**


	50. Remember?

Letting out the silentest of sighs as she feels a speck of light creeping through their closed curtains to shine a ray of light across their bed slowly with a smile forms across her face Laurel can't help but snuggle deeper into Oliver's side as she cracks open her eyes to look at his sleeping form.

A form that showed him in such a peaceful state. A state she loved waking up to every morning. Waking up knowing that she was the cause of this. The cause of him not having any sort of nightmare. The cause for him to always have a smile across his face before he drifted off to sleep every single night.

A state that she always repeated with him every single night. Every single night falling asleep peacefully in his arms knowing that he would never hurt her. Knowing he would always look out for her. Knowing he would always love her.

Just like he showed on the previous night. Showed by doing something that she never expected. Showed by proposing to her in front of the entire city. Proposing to her as he was putting one of his greatest fears to the side. Putting it off to the side for her.

A moment she would never forget. Never forget how he poured his heart out to her in front of everyone. Pouring his heart out in front of his family. In front of her sister and father. In front of the entire city.

A moment she had thought her heart would explode with joy. Joy from having one of her wildest dreams coming true. A dream she would make sure came a reality as she quickly responded with a kiss that left no doubts in anyone's minds.

No doubts that they were meant to be. No doubts that anybody could ever stand between them. Even if that was possible anyways. A bond that she knew this day forward would never break. Never break no matter what.

No matter if they disagreed about anything. Never break regarding each other's opinions on certain topics. No matter who ever tried to separate them whether it was an individual or an ocean.

A moment that has lead to this moment. Lead her to waking up back in his arms in a position she has waken up in numerous times in the past. Woken up with his arms gently wrapped around her waist holding her protectively as they legs are entwined with each others.

A position she could stay in all day just listening to his heart beat. A heart that she knew rightfully belonged to her. But a heart that she knew was fragile. A heart that she knew she had to protect.

Protect from everyone that would dare do harm to him. Everyone that would ever betray him or use him for their own personal gains. Even his own family.

But she wouldn't. She would care for him. She would gently hold his heart in her hands. She would not break his trust. She would not use him for personal gain. Instead she would love him. She would love him until her last breathe until it was time to meet back up with him to join him on their next great adventure.

Letting out a small happy sigh as she gently wiggles out of Oliver's embrace to see him instantly start to reach around with a small frown starting to form across his face suppressing a giggle reaching out Laurel gently grabs a hold of her pillow to only place it down where she had just been lying down before in an instant as she sees Oliver snatch the pillow to hold against his chest a smile forms across Laurel's face.

Tip toeing away from the bed reaching down as she grabs her deposited pair of black panties from the ground and starts to put them down as she hears the slightest mumble coming from Oliver that she could swear was her name quickly putting on her panties slowly Laurel makes her way back over towards her side of the bed before gently reaching out Laurel lays her hand on Oliver's cheek.

As she feels Oliver leaning into her hand as a wide smile forms across his face slowly Laurel can't help her face from breaking into a bright smile before with the gentlest of rubs across his cheek with her thumb retracting her hand slowly Laurel leans back off the bed to grab a nearby discarded shirt.

With a flick of her wrists as she puts on Oliver's discarded white t shirt being as quiet as possible slowly Laurel makes her way out of the bedroom making sure to close the bedroom door silently behind her before slowly without breaking her stride Laurel makes her way downstairs into the kitchen.

Reaching out as she starts the coffee maker to hear the sound of the machine coming to life mere seconds later turning on her heels slowly Laurel makes her way into the living room to turn on the television set before seconds later she returns back into the kitchen with the remote control in her hand as she adjusts the volume of the television screen.

Hearing the news reporter perfectly as she gently places the remote control down on the container to only replace it with a fresh coffee mug from a nearby cabinet turning on her heels slowly Laurel makes her way back over towards the coffee maker.

" **In our latest story. A local fundraiser held last night with all the proceeds going to our brave firemen and women of our local fire department proved to be a smashing hit.**

 **Not only were the expectations met on this given evening but with the help of a few donations by a few of our finest citizens who wish to not be named the expectations for this night were shattered.**

 **We here at The Starling City Star would like to personally thank all those that attended this event for a wonderful cause. Our hearts are out to each and everyone of you.**

 **But this wasn't the only shocking event to happen at this fundraiser. In what can only be described after as a happy moment for our city's golden couple former CEO of Queen Consolidated Oliver Queen and his longtime girlfriend Laurel Lance are officially engaged.**

 **A shocking moment for everyone inside of the city. Shocking to this reporter for how long it had taken our city's greatest son and daughter to finally take another step closer to tying the knot.**

 **We here at The Starling City Star would also like to personally congratulate this young couple and hope for many wonderful years of marriage ahead of you….**

Unable to suppress it any longer as a wide smile forms across her face reaching out Laurel turns off the coffee maker and grabs a hold of her coffee mug before rearing back Laurel takes a sip savoring the taste.

" **In other news what could only be described as a savage act a local thrift shop was broken into late last night. Shortly after the reports of gunfire being heard by one of our citizens our local law enforcement had made it to the scene to find a lone shooter attempting to break into a small safe in one of the back rooms of the shop.**

 **We regretfully inform you that not only was the cashier working late on this night found dead just behind the front desk but the lone shooter in an attempt to escape was gunned down by our local law enforcement.**

 **Reports later showed that this lone shooter was found with traces of Vertigo running through his veins. Vertigo the very same deadly narcotic that has taken the city recently by storm.**

 **And this reporter must ask when does it stop? When will our streets ever be safe again?"**

With a flick of her wrist as she turns off the television set gently Laurel places the remote back down on the container before slowly taking a deep breathe Laurel takes a sip from her mug as she hears the sound of movement coming from the second level.

Turning her attention away from the television screen as she looks up towards the stairs to see a sleepy Thea slowly making her way down the stairs with her usually tamed hair hanging all over the place suppressing a chuckle slowly Laurel takes another sip from her mug.

Letting out a yawn as she stretches out her arms and opens her eyes to find Laurel leaning up against the kitchen counter staring at her as she waives at her with her left hand showing off the diamond engagment ring letting out a squeal rushing over Thea brings Laurel into an embrace just as she sees her putting her coffee mug down on the counter.

" I'm so happy for you!"

Letting out a giggle as she returns the embrace Laurel can't help but smile.

" I know. I still can't believe that he proposed to me last night too."

Pulling back from the embrace as she watches a sheepish smile forming across Thea's face slowly Laurel raises up an eyebrow at her.

" Wait? The whole needing to borrow Ollie…."

" I have no idea what you are talking about. I just helped him pick out the ring. That's all. I swear scouts honor."

As she sees Thea raising up her hand shaking her head slowly Laurel looks down towards her engagement ring with a bright smile unaware that the smile across Thea's face widens.

" You made an excellent selection. The ring is beautiful."

" Well you can also thank Ollie for that as well. He's the one that spotted the ring in the case. He just needed your ring size and whala. Though i suspect that you thanked him last night. Multiple times to be exact."

Keeping her eyes focused on Laurel's face as she sees her facial features not changing at all as she continues to look down towards her ring a grin starts to form across Thea's face.

" Now that the easy part has been taken care of it's time we get down to business."

" Business?"

" Yep your wedding? There is a lot of things to go over. What type of dress will you be wearing? Where is the wedding taking place? What food are you planning to serve your guests? What…."

" Woah slow down. One question at a time. First i will be wearing a white sleeveless wedding gown. For the place i've been thinking of having the wedding outside of Starling City. Some place warm. Maybe in Hawaii or the Bahamas.

You know have it be a mini vacation for everyone involved. As for everything else it will all be sorted out later. All i know for sure is i want it to be a small wedding.

What i really want is for it to only be us. No cameras. No media circus following us everywhere we go. Just a small selected group attending."

" And by selected group you mean not named Moria or Sarah correct? What the bride wants the bride gets. Anything else?"

" Yes. As my maid of honor it is your responsibility to help me find the perfect wedding dress to wear."

" Say no more. I'm way ahead of you. We're gonna be going out later today in search of your perfect wedding dress.

Ollie said he was going to check out the progress being made at your firm so i thought it would give us some more bonding time. That is if that is alright with you big sis?"

" Big sis?"

" Yeah? Don't you like it?"

" Actually i do. But only if you say it. If i ever hear Sarah calling me that then we're gonna have to figure out a new nickname."

* * *

" As you can see Mr Queen everything is coming along on schedule. The renovations that you have requested be made for the first two floors of the building have nearly been completed.

However i'm am pleased to announce that the renovations for the third floor have been completed. Would you like to take a sneak peek? All that is needed to be done is a few more fresh coats of paint applied to the walls. Beyond that it is complete."

With the slightest of nods as he sees the manager of the contracting team turning on his heels to head in the direction of a pair of stairs at the other end of the room slowly Oliver follows after him passing by a couple of the contractor's crew that are working off to the side before just as he ascends the last set of stairs suddenly Oliver's eyes widen slightly.

Glancing around as he looks around in awe at the work that had been done the sound of a chuckle snaps Oliver out of his thoughts before he looks over towards the contractor to see a smile across his face.

" So what do you think?"

With a smile forming across his own face as he gives the contractor the slightest of nods slowly Oliver walks past him to move all across the floor with the contractor following silently after him.

" This is amazing. I know she'll love it. But how did you…."

" Hours and hours of hard work. In order to make the additions that you requested we first needed to take down some walls down first before we could even consider starting.

But i think it was well worth it if i say so myself. My opinion however doesn't matter. The only opinion that truly matters is yours. Yours and Ms Lance's. So what do you think?"

" I think that you did an amazing job and the next time i need anything done then i know the guys to call."

Amazing an understatement in his mind. Even incredible didn't fit. A building that was abandoned. A building that looked as though it had housed a few homeless citizens at some point.

Floors that were fluttered with trash. Some with even trash cans that looked as though they had been used to hold a small fire.

Walls that had been spray painted. Walls that had many holes punched through to the other side.

But now. Now he didn't see any of those things. Now he didn't see a floor littered with trash. He didn't see walls covered with graffiti. No instead he saw a couple overhaul.

The graffiti covered walls now gone. Instead new walls can be seen all across the floor with many side rooms. Side rooms that he knew from the designs would be used for future employee that Laurel would hire.

Side rooms that would be used as personal offices. Offices that he knew the real magic would be at work. Magic to ensure justice would be delivered for every client that walked through the door.

What most impressed him was the room all the way at the end of the floor. A room that he instantly knew to be Laurel's own. A personal work office where he could envision a large desk with a few filing cabinets off in the corner.

A work office that was also connected to another room. A room that he could envision being some kind of break room. Break room with some sort of couch or sofa off in the one corner with a few refreshment machines nearby.

" Are you sure that i can't pay you and your employees more for the work you've done? It still seems like a low amount to me."

" It's fine Mr Queen. A deal is a deal. We are happy to do any work that we can find. I'm still honestly surprised that you called us."

" Don't be. You were highly recommended and i can see why. You did a fantastic job here. I don't think anyone else could do a excellent job like this."

" Thank you Mr Queen. I'm grateful and so are my employees."

Looking over his shoulder as he sees the contractor giving him a smile slowly Oliver returns the smile before he nods his head.

" I would also like to congratulate you on your engagement to Ms Lance. Although you may be hearing a lot of that before you get out of the building."

" You heard about that?"

" I believe the whole city knows. Every news station in the city sent out their congratulations."

As he hears Oliver letting out a groan the contractor can't help but let out a chuckle before gently he lays his hand down on Oliver's shoulder.

" Don't worry son. It will pass. Give it a few days and it will be old news. That is one of the benefits in living in Starling City. That is if you see it that way."

With the slightest of nods as he feels the contractor removing his hand from his shoulder slowly Oliver makes his way towards the stairs with the contractor following close behind before just as he nears the stairs Oliver comes to a stop to look over his shoulder.

" Would you mind if i thanked your employees for the work they have put into this place."

" Not at all."

Descending down the stairs as he steps foot onto the second floor to see every pair of eyes taking their eyes away from their tasks to look over in his direction slowly Oliver can't help but glance at each and everyone of them with a smile across his face.

" I want to say thank you for all of the hard work that each and everyone of you have put into this place. I appreciate it and if she was here Laurel would tell you the same exact thing.

Now i just had a talk with your boss. He has informed that the contract we signed is considered to be a legal bond. I'm not required to pay any more than what was agreed to.

I however disagree with this notion. So since my hands are legally tied in this matter each and everyone of you will be receiving a bonus in your next checks for the hard work you have put in.

I cannot say where this bonus is coming from. Again i would like to thank you all for your dedication and hard work."

Without giving anyone a chance to react slowly Oliver moves across the floor to hear a few of the contractors congratulating and thanking him before mere minutes later as he closes the entrance door behind himself closing his eyes a brief smile comes across Oliver's face as he takes a breathe of fresh air.

" That is quite an achievement."

Snapping open his eyes as he looks off to the side to find Sarah leaning against a wall staring directly at him the smile across Oliver's face vanishes before a blank look comes across his face when he sees her leaning off the wall.

" It's going to help a lot of civilians in this city receive the justice that they deserve. Laurel will make sure of that."

" No doubt. When my sister puts her mind to something then there is no stopping her."

" What are you doing here?"

" We need to talk…."

" No. I'm done talking to you. Do you realize what you've done? Do you realize that pain that you have brought to your family?"

" I do. There isn't a day that goes by that i don't wish to take it all back. Wished that i never boarded your father's boat. But i can't. I can't take it back and haved moved on. I've taken the hand that i've been given and started to play against a stacked deck.

I'm not going to apologize to you for what i did. For what i tried to do. It wouldn't mean much or even anything to you or Laurel."

" Then why are you here?"

Closing her eyes briefly as she takes a deep breathe slowly Sarah opens her eyes to see Oliver staring directly at her with a look of intrigue radiating from his eyes before slowly she takes her eyes away from him to look down towards the ground.

" I came back to Starling City to face my demons. To not run away from my nightmares anymore. But instead to face them."

" Nightmares? And what do they have to do with me?"

As he hears Sarah taking a breathe slowly Oliver's facial features soften before a look of concern forms across his face when he sees Sarah looking up towards him with a sad smile across her face.

" What…."

" You can save them. You can save all of them by doing the right thing. You can end their suffering before it even begins."

Suddenly in a flash as a wave of images come flooding through his mind in a sudden move Oliver back peddles away from Sarah as he sees her taking a step forward before he furiously shakes his head as his eyes go as wide as saucers.

" No…."

" I'm sorry Oliver."

" Why?"

" I had to in order to survive. Otherwise they would have killed me. You may think that you suffered the most out there but you are wrong. You are so wrong. There is so many kinds of torture that you could never possibly even begin to imagine."

Slowly taking a step forward as she sees Oliver's hands starting to shake at his sides suddenly Sarah comes to a stop.

" I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what i did to you. It's something that i've had to live with for the past 3 years."

Reaching out just as she is about to gently touch his shoulder suddenly Sarah's eyes go slightly wide when she sees him shrugging his shoulder away to take a couple of steps back.

" Oliver?"

Reaching out once again as she feels herself grabbing nothing but air slowly Sarah takes a breath before she looks into Oliver's watery eyes.

" Oliver please let me explain."

Shaking his head without giving her a chance to react turning on his heels slowly Oliver walks down the street in the direction of his parked car as he sees out of the corner of his eye Sarah standing still in the middle of the sidewalk before seconds later he disappears behind the corner.

* * *

Letting out a breath as she hears the sound of a giggle coming from her side just as the elevator door closes behind them turning her head as she sees Thea smiling sheepishly at her slowly Laurel raises up an eyebrow at her.

" What?"

" I just can't believe that you and Ollie are getting married. I've been waiting for this day for so long and i'm not even the one getting married!"

Letting out a small laugh as she feels Thea gently resting her head on her shoulder leaning down Laurel gently rests her head on top of Thea's own for a split second before she snaps her head back up to look at the elevator's closed doors.

" I know. I'm still in shock about it all. I never thought this day would ever happen. Not after everything that happened years ago. But i'm glad how everything turned out. Honestly i can't imagine what my life would be like without your brother in it."

" Oh i can think of something. Dull,boring…."

" Gee thanks."

" That's what i'm here for. To keep you and Ollie in check now and then. Besides do you realize how much my life would suck if you and Ollie weren't together?

I mean think about it for a second. In all honesty some blonde bimbo who thinks she's queen of the universe would try to sink her dirty and filthy claws into him. Some woman that i would have to smile at all the time and pretend to get along with for my brother's sake but absolutely despise on the inside."

As she sees Thea tremoring her shoulders for a brief moment Laurel can't help but let out a small laugh before slowly she shakes her head as she turns her head back forward as she hears a ding echoing through the closed space signaling they had arrived on their floor.

" Well that honestly wouldn't happen. Believe me when i say this. I love Oliver. I love him so much that sometimes it hurts. And i know that he feels the same.

If hypothetically that was to happen in some other parallel universe then i know that it was because of this. Either parallel Oliver or Laurel are hiding their love for each other from the other because of some kind of some sense of duty to protect the other from harm or themselves from getting hurt.

Either way the way that i see it anyways we are always meant to be. If not then something went very wrong came and their lives turned into some soap box drama. Either or we don't have to deal with that so i'm glad."

" Me too. I hate drama shows."

Punching in the correct code as she glances briefly over her shoulder at Thea to give her a smile hearing the sound of a click indicating that the loft's door has unlocked with a flick of her wrist slowly Laurel opens up the door and makes her way inside of the loft with Thea following after her before just as she looks into the living room to see Oliver sitting on the couch with his back turned towards them as his hands are buried deep into his hair suddenly Laurel's eyes widen as she hears Thea closing the door.

" Hey Ollie! You're never going to believe this. Do you remember…."

Turning around as she sees the look of concern across Laurel's face following her eyes suddenly the same look of concern comes across Thea's face when she spots Oliver sitting on the couch.

Without so much as glancing at Thea moving from her spot slowly Laurel makes her way forward around the couch as she hears Thea following from behind before just as she stops in front of Oliver slowly as she kneels down raising up her hands gently Laurel rests them down on Oliver's knees.

" Ollie?"

Snapping open his eyes as he looks down to see Laurel kneeling down at his knees staring up at him with concern riddled across her face slowly leaning forward Oliver rests his head into her shoulder as he feels her gently wrapping her arms around his back holding him steady.

Feeling the slightest of moisture starting to soak up her shoulder gently moving her arms up his back to hold his head in her arms gently Laurel leans back to turn his head to look at her to see Oliver staring at her with watery eyes.

" What is it?"

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Timelord2162- That may and may not happen. For this saga that will eventually crossover with a Batman saga that i'm working on there might be a Justice League. What i'm doing for my versions is to make them as realistic as possible. Meaning no super humans. No Superman. No Green Lantern. No Wonder Woman. No Flash. Basically any hero that has any super powers. Any hero that doesn't is free game to make an apperance in the sagas.**

 **highlander348- That is a great suggestion and i answered you in a nice chat through PM. You will like what happens coming up.**

 **red lighting- I'm glad that you liked the scene. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as the word to describe the next one is fireworks.**

 **Pootamis**


	51. Happy Reunion?

Pure silence. A sound not known to frequent in one particular apartment. An apartment that was always filled with life. Filled with laughs. Filled with joy.

But now. Now none of those things could be felt. Now there was no joy. There was no laughs echoing across the walls. Instead all that remained was sorrow. Sorrow for everything that has transpired the previous day.

A day that was supposed to be filled with joy. A day of celebration. Now it would not be remembered as a day for celebration. No now it would be known in a few minds as judgment day. The day a once small bond between sisters would be shattered to never be repaired again leaving in it's wake a storm.

A storm of emotions that can be felt in the air. Felt in the air by all of the apartment's occupants. A storm just waiting to be unleashed. A storm that one particular occupant can feel as she battles her own emotions.

Emotions that she was unsure of how to control. Not now and not ever again especially after everything she has heard in the past couple of months. Heard about the terrors that her older brother had to endure when he was trapped on an island.

Stories that have given her nightmares. Stories of torture. Stories of so much pain. Pain she can feel just by looking into his eyes as he would retell the tale. As he would relive his darkest memories for their sakes as they held him close.

But this time it was different. This time these memories couldn't just stay in the past. They couldn't be forgotten with happier memories. No instead they had come to life in the form of another. A woman that has suddenly reappeared out of nowhere.

A woman of many secrets. Secrets as to how she truly survived the accident that cost so many their lives. Secrets to where she has been for the past couple of years. Secrets that would lead to old wounds being reopened.

Reopened to possibly never be healed again. Just like one secret. A secret once revealed had her feel sick to her stomach just like another. Made her feel nothing but resentment towards another. Resentment that she knew was an understatement for another.

Another that could be heard through most of the night in a hushed voice comforting her brother. A voice that was so gentle and calm despite what she knew the young woman was truly feeling inside.

A woman that she knew by just the look in her eyes was beyond mad. Beyond furious. A look that terrified her to her bones. But a look that also eased some of her own emotions back.

A look that she knew meant that she would take care of everything. Take care of this act of betrayal. Take care of all of the pain that her brother had suffered at the hands of her sister.

A sister that was thought of to been lost at sea. A sister that proved that wasn't the case. Instead she did something nobody in their wildest dreams would ever expect. She was responsible. She was partially responsible for the trauma her brother had suffered.

She was responsible for some of the scars that had been inflicted across his body. What particular scars were still known. Maybe from suppressed memories. But what she did know was the scars she was responsible in his mind.

Scars that she could see in his eyes as he would be held close to Laurel's side. Scars that she knew her future sister in law would make her sister pay for.

Something that she would also respect the young woman whom would soon be her sister in law even more for. Respect knowing no matter what she would always look after her brother. She would always be there for him in his time of need.

A time just like this. A time when his worst nightmares had come back to life. Times when he would need to only hear her voice. Times when he only wanted to be with her and away from the world. A world that seemed so harsh to him in her eyes. A world that kept pushing and pushing for him to break.

A world that seemed so unfair to her. A world that had taken away her father from her. A world that had taken away her brother away from her for so long. Even a world that had tried to take away a young woman that she considered an older sister to herself.

But a world she hoped to see changed. A world she hoped to continue to see the good things. The good things such as the two people she loved the most finally getting married. The good things of eventually holding her baby niece or nephew in her arms.

A world that she hoped to see through the darkness. The darkness that still lurking throughout the city. A city that she used to call home. But it didn't feel that way anymore.

Instead she felt like a stranger. A stranger walking around foreign territory with only her small family keeping her company. The same family that she knew felt the same exact way.

Felt the same way when they would walk down the street to find a few stores from their childhoods completely gone. Either because of a buyout or simply closed down due to lack of business.

A sight they would see often as they would travel through the city. Some were not a surprise. But for another everything was a surprise. A surprise to see the shops that he used to go to all the time now non existent.

But a surprise that was short lived as they would discover new places to try. New places with fresh faces. A small welcoming sight. But a sight that was still very unusual for them.

And with that what was the change she saw in Sarah? What changes could she possibly see from the youngest member of the Lance family? A young woman that she had only a brief few encounters with before in the past.

But a woman that she could read. At least she could before. Read some of the things that some others didn't see. Things that she knew if revealed would have made so many social occasions very awkward for everyone involved.

Hearing the sound of a door silently closing snapping out of her thoughts as she turns in her seat on the living room couch to look up towards the second level of the loft to see Laurel slowly stalking her way over towards the stairs just as she is about to call for her suddenly Thea's eyes widen when she sees Laurel snapping her head to look in her direction with a look that instantly sends a chill up and down her spine.

Unable to take her eyes away as she watches Laurel slowly descend down the stairs to only slowly stalk over towards her slowly gulping her throat as she sees Laurel moving around the couch to stand directly in front of her just as she is about to say something the sudden move of Laurel raising up her hand causes her to snap her mouth shut.

Looking down as she sees the terrified look across Thea's face slowly taking a deep breathe as her facial features soften kneeling down gently Laurel takes Thea's hands within her own.

" Thea? I want you to look after Oliver while i'm gone. Don't let him out of your sight. Not even for a second. Understand?"

As she watches Thea nod her head giving her hands a squeeze slowly Laurel rises back up to her feet before slowly with her facial features hardening Laurel makes her way over towards the loft's door.

" Laurel?"

Freezing her hand on the doorknob as she glances over her shoulder to see Thea staring at her with a mixture of emotions riddled across her face slowly Laurel forces a smile across her face before she turns her head back forward.

" Everything is going to be alright. I'm just going out to have a friendly chat with my dear baby sister. An way overdue chat."

Without having any chance to react as she sees Laurel exiting out of the loft closing the door behind her letting out a breathe slowly a brief smile forms across Thea's face.

" Go get her big sis."

* * *

What do i do? What am i supposed to do? Two simple questions. Questions that have lingered through her mind for the previous few weeks. Long and hard weeks for her. Questions that have so many meanings to them.

These are the question lingering through Moira Queen's mind as she slowly scrolls through her family's garden all alone just soaking up the small rays of sun that come shining down on her on this given morning.

Questions that she didn't know how to answer other than to obey. Obey what she had been told to do. Obey what she had been assigned to do. An assignment with deadly consequences. Consequences that she knew would lead to hundreds if not thousands to lose their lives one day.

A thought that hurt her deeply. Hurt her deeply knowing in the back of her mind that she would be partially responsible for it. Partially responsible for allowing it to happen. Partially responsible for helping acquire the very same weapon that she swore to never be used again.

But what other choice did she have? What other choice could she make? To refuse this order would lead to her worst nightmares coming to life. A nightmare that had already started. A nightmare that all began with Walter's disappearance.

A disappearance she had to quickly cover up as a out of town business meeting. But that was far from the truth. He was not attending any sort of business meeting. He was not missing. No instead he was being held captive.

Being held captive as leverage. Leverage to get what they wanted from her. And they wouldn't take no for an answer. They wouldn't allow her to walk away unschathed.

No instead they would continue to take away the things she treasured the most. They would go after what she considered to be her most prized possessions in the entire world. They would go after her children.

They would make them suffer for her past mistakes. Her mistake to ever get involved with these people. And they wouldn't stop until nothing remained. Nothing remained of her family. Nothing remained of herself.

And the evidence was right there in front of her in the form of a simple package. A package that was explained through a note of what she was to do.

Explained what she was not allowed to do. Not allowed to go to the police otherwise severe consequences would take place.

Consequences with a mere demonstration for her lying wrapped up inside of the package. A sight that made her instantly drop the package to the ground before she had quickly emptied her stomach.

The mere sight of a severed finger resting inside of a white cloth. A finger that looked as though it had been recently cut off to the knuckle. A wedding ring finger. Walter's wedding ring finger with his wedding ring still attached.

A sight that would only get worse with every passing week. Weeks that have been getting harder and harder for her by the day. Especially as she would see the sight of one of the maids bringing her the latest package at every week.

Packages that have left her each and every time breathless. Packages that would leave haunting images into her mind to never be forgotten.

* * *

Tapping her index finger down on her table as she watches the entrance door leading into the small diner she is currently found sitting like a hawk awaiting the arrival of her target to make her way through the door with each and every passing moment Laurel can't help but start to lose control of her emotions as she starts to get lost into her thoughts.

Thoughts that with every passing second make her blood boil ever more. Thoughts about every single thing she had heard coming from Oliver from the previous night. A night that she would always remember forever. A night that a terrible secret had been revealed.

A secret that would always haunt her every time she would see the sight of her. Her baby sister. A sister that she had mourned for. A sister that she had prayed made safe passage to the other side.

But now? Now she would make sure there was no safe passage. Now she would make sure that her voice was heard loud and clear. A voice she hoped would be able to get through before her emotions got the better of her causing her fists to do the talking.

And it all started with a simple reveal. A reveal that had shocked her to the core. The reveal of what really happened to Sarah. A reveal that changed everything. Changed their relationship forever from family to foe.

A memory that had been triggered. A memory that had been triggered by Sarah by a simple confession. A memory that sickened her and caused her to shed tears for him. Tears she would furiously wipe away before comforting him as best as she could as he would tell her everything he remembered.

Everything that he could remember. A memory that she thought must have been suppressed from the trauma that had been inflicted at that given moment. The memory of a torture session.

The memory of him being chained up the the ceiling as he received vicious slash one after another to his back by some sort of whip. A whip that left so many scars from each slash he had taken across his back.

Slashes that had only gotten more painful as he heard a familiar voice echoing through the room. The voice of her sister. A voice telling him that he had failed. A voice telling him to give in. A voice telling him to end it all. To end it all for failing to save her. For failing to save all of them.

A voice that he must have thought was an effect of the drugs that had been injected into his body. A sickening effect to torture his mind.

But it wasn't. It was real. She was real. A reality that only hurt him even more as he remembered the very last words she had said to him. The words that she wished he was never even born before delivering a hard slap across his face before his world went black to the sound of footsteps echoing away.

A memory that only makes her blood boil to all time highs as she continues to stare at the entrance doors ignoring all of the stares that she is receiving from all around her before just as she takes a sip the sound of the entrance doors opening causes her to snap her eyes open to see Sarah standing at the entrance glancing around in search for her.

As she sees Sarah spotting her raising up her free hand slowly Laurel waives her over as she sees Sarah staring at her with a mixture of emotions across her face before slowly as she sees Sarah approaching the table retracting her hand gently Laurel points to the booth across from her.

" Hey Laurel? Is everything okay? I never expected to receive another text from you ever. Or even a voicemail to be more exact."

Forcing a smile across her face as she nods her head slowly Laurel watches Sarah take a seat in the booth across from her as she sees out of the corner of her eye the same waitress that she had earlier making her way over towards the table.

" Can i get anything for you my dear?"

" Yes can i have a cappuccino please."

" What about you dear? Will you need anything else?"

" No thank you Amanda."

Writing down the order with a simple nod as she turns on her heels and makes her way to the back unaware to the waitresses knowledge Sarah looks back over towards Laurel with a smile.

" So what's up?"

" Oh nothing much. Just wanted to catch up. How has everything been? I mean since moving back to the city that is?"

" Everything is going great. I mean it hurts leaving San Francisco but i think in the long run that it's for the best.

Dad has been a really big help. He's given me the tour through the city giving me tips of where and where not to go. He even helped me find the apartment that i'm currently renting. You know just dad being dad."

Nodding her head as takes a sip of her mug slowly turning her attention away from Sarah as she sees the waitresses making her way back over towards the table with a coffee mug in her hand Laurel can't help but send the older woman a smile.

" Thanks Amanda. If you could be so kind to add that to my bill it would be greatly appreciated."

" No worries Ms Lance. It's free of charge. It's not every day that we get a celebrity like yourself in here. All of us here would also like to offer our congratulations about your engagement to Oliver.

I can still remember the first time that you two walked through those doors like it was yesterday. I said then that you two were meant to be and i can happily say that i was right."

Unable to suppress it as a bright smile forms across her face slowly Laurel gives Amanda a nod to only receive one in return before as she sees the older woman making her way away from the table slowly Laurel turns back towards Sarah to see her forcing a smile across her face.

" So….you and Oliver huh?"

" Yeah? Me and Oliver."

" Congratulations on your engagement."

" Thank you but now how about you say it without the bullshit."

Suddenly as she sees Sarah's eyes going slightly wide for a split second to only have her face form into confusion letting go of her coffee mug gently resting her elbows on the table Laurel fixes Sarah with a cold stare.

" I don't know what you are talking about?"

" You know exactly what i'm talking about. I thought that it would never have to come to this. I thought the message had been delivered to you loud and clear. But i was wrong.

Oliver doesn't love you. He never has and never will. He loves me and i love him. And there isn't a damn thing that you can do about that.

I thought that you're little crush for my fiance would pass. I thought that you would get the hint when Oliver pushed you away when you tried to make a move on him when we first started dating. But i was wrong.

I was wrong in putting my faith in you. I was wrong thinking that moment could be swept under the rug with only the three of us ever knowing about it.

I'm going to marry Oliver and there isn't a damn thing that you can do to stop it. Do you understand?"

Without taking her eyes away as she reaches down to take a sip out of her coffee mug to see Sarah giving her the slightest of nods as she sees her looking down towards the table suppressing a small smirk Laurel puts her mug back down on the table.

" You will stay the hell away from him. Do you understand me? You will not talk to him. You will not go anywhere near him. Hell if i hear that you even so much as breathe the same air as him then i promise you that i will hunt you down and ship you back to the hole that you crawled out of myself. Are we clear?"

Fixing Sarah with a cold glare as she sees Sarah nodding her head slowly Laurel returns the gesture.

" You better because he tells me everything and i mean everything."

Suddenly as she sees Sarah turning to look up in her direction the glare across Laurel's face intensifies as the grip on her mug tightens.

" I know what you did."

" I don't know…."

" Don't. Don't you even dare lie to me. Oliver tells me everything. He doesn't keep any secrets from me. Hell we don't keep secrets from each other. And i promise you that i will make you suffer for what you did to him.

You told him that you came back to Starling City to face your demons. That you came back because you no longer could run away from your nightmares.

I'm going to personally teach you the meaning of the word nightmare. I will personally become your worst nightmare that will make the horrors you suffered on Lian Yu look like Disneyland if you ever go near him again.

And when all is set and done and you have suffered just as much as he did then you will truly know the meaning to the word nightmare.

Once i get up from this booth and my feet hit the pavement outside we no longer speak. Not now and not ever again. I've washed my hands of you. If we ever cross paths again it will not be as sisters but as enemies.

And make no mistake about it for every scar you inflicted to him, I will return in ten fold."

Without giving her a chance to react rising out of her seat as she slowly makes her way out of her seat reaching out Laurel lays her hand down on Sarah's shoulder to only give her shoulder a painful squeeze causing Sarah's face to be riddled with pain for a split second.

" Goodbye Sarah."

Retracting her hand without so much as glancing back slowly Laurel makes her way out of the diner and towards the parking lot. With her eyes remaining focused on her car reaching down Laurel retrieves her cellphone from her pocket before with a tab from her thumb as she enters into an app on her phone to see a small wave of information lighting up her phone as a blinking dot is seen glancing over her shoulder seeing nobody in sight tapping her thumb back down Laurel turns off the app.

* * *

" What's taking so long?"

Glancing down at her cellphone for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past hour as she sees 7:07 across the cellphone's bar letting out a sigh slowly Thea glances over towards the loft's front door.

" Where are you Laurel?"

A question that has being on her mind for the past couple of hours. A question that has only made her feel nothing but concern as every minute goes ticking by.

Where is she? Did something happen to her? Did something happen between her and Sarah?

That was something that she did know. Something did happen between the Lance sisters. Something that couldn't be repaired. Something that would later down the road lead to regret. But for which one?

Which one would regret their actions later on in life the most? Would it be Laurel or would it be Sarah? A question that she thought she knew the answer to. The answer of Laurel. Laurel for what she had a feeling she was about to do.

About to cut the strings. About to severe a sibling bond forever. A bond that she knew was too special. Especially with her bond with her older brother. But a bond that desperately in her eyes needed to be broken.

A bond that was stained at best. Stained with lies. Stained with betrayal. Stained with lust. Lust for her only brother.

A secret that was not known. A secret that she had found out on her own one night as she was merely just passing on by Oliver's bedroom. A secret that sickened her and made her blood boil at the mere sight of the youngest Lance sister.

But a secret that could still be seen. Still be seen in Sarah's eyes when she thought nobody was looking. Thought nobody was paying attention. But she had seen it. She had seen the same faraway look in her eyes being directed towards her brother from across the room.

She had seen it. And so had Laurel. But the question still remained. Where is she and what happened between her and Sarah?

Questions she was hoping to have answered. But questions that would have to wait. Questions that she had put on the backburner as she attended for another. Another that seemed so shell shocked. So lost.

So lost into his thoughts. So concentrated on his thoughts that he never once noticed her in their bedroom. Never once acknowledged her presence. Something that terrified her. Something that made her concern for his wellbeing only deepen.

Concern that has deepened to new heights as she has listened into nothing but silence coming from the second level. A sickening silence. A terrifying silence.

Glancing up towards the stairs as she sees Oliver's bedroom door still cracked open slightly just as she left it letting out a sigh getting up from the couch slowly Thea makes her way through the living room and up the stairs leading to the second level before mere seconds later as she takes a deep breathe being as quiet as possible gently Thea cracks open the door even more.

" Ollie? It's me. Can i come in?"

Hearing nothing through the darkness not even a breathe pushing open the door the rest of the way as she looks through the darkness to see nothing but pitch black except for the small moonlight lighting up a small portion of the bed reaching through the darkness as she feels the smallest of objects that she knew to be the light switch with a flick of her wrist Thea lights up the room.

Suddenly glancing around the room as she sees Oliver nowhere in sight Thea's eyes go slightly wide as a confused look forms across her face before slowly as she goes through the rest of the bedroom to find Oliver nowhere a confused look forms across Thea's face.

* * *

Listening in to the sounds all around her as she glances down towards her cellphone to see a small signal pointing straight ahead turning her attention away from the phone to look up as she sees a small apartment complex at the far end of the street silently closing her cellphone with a click emerging from the shadows of the alleyway slowly Laurel makes her towards the complex using the shadows.

With each step she takes as she listens in to only hear the sound of a few small gusts of wind sweeping through the area picking up a few pieces of loose newspaper articles reaching up as she tugs her hood over her face engulfing her face into darkness without breaking her stride slowly Laurel moves through the alleyway to the other side of the street before slowly she comes to a stop to look up.

As she spots a small ladder hanging down from a fire escape connected to the apartment complex high up just as she plants her legs and prepares to jump up a firm hold of an object in her hand causes her to come to a stop.

Looking down as she looks at the staff in her hand slowly glancing around as she sees a nearby set of trash cans off to the side next to a dumpster slowly making her way over Laurel hides the staff directly behind the dumpster to only cover up a small opening using the trash cans before slowly she makes her way to stand back under the fire escape later.

In an instant as she leaps up as high as she can to grab onto the last bar of the ladder suppressing a grunt using all of her body strength slowly Laurel pulls herself up to the fire escape before just as her feet hit the fire escape with a silent thud reaching into her pocket Laurel grabs a hold of her cellphone to only snap it open.

Seeing the signal is very close rising up to her feet as she quietly moves up the fire escape occasionally glancing down at her cellphone's screen after a minute Laurel comes to a halt when she sees across the cellphone's screen the signal only a couple of feet away.

Glancing around her surroundings as she sees a window at the far end of the fire escape she is standing on snapping her cell phone shut with a silent click pocketing the cell phone in her pocket reaching up as she gently pulls on the collar to the device that she has named the Canary Cry to find the collar strapped tight to her throat retracting her hand quietly Laurel makes her way over towards the window.

Suddenly as she sees the image of Sarah off a small reflection in the glass coming to a halt without taking her eyes away as she stares at the image to see Sarah reaching down for something after a couple of seconds Laurel lets out a breathe when she sees Sarah moving away with a small pile of clothes in her hand.

Moving from her spot as she leans up against the wall next to the window peeking her head around the corner as she sees Sarah nowhere in sight reaching out as she grabs a gentle hold of the bottom of the window to find the window unlocked without taking her eyes away from the inside slowly Laurel pushes up the window.

Quietly squeezing through the opening as she listens in to the sound of a shower being run from inside of the apartment being as silent as she possibly could slowly Laurel makes her way through the room she is in towards the sound occasionally glancing away for a brief second to take in the scenery.

A scenery that showed what she had expected. That Sarah had indeed just moved in here recently. A few small pieces of furniture inside each of the rooms.

Some furniture such as a new bed frame and dresser inside of a near empty bedroom.

A small worn out recliner and sofa resting in the far corner of the living room with a pizza box resting on the sofa untouched.

Ignoring the scenery as she nears the running shower coming from a nearby room quietly making her way over as she looks through a small crack in the closed door to see Sarah's back turned towards her wearing nothing but a matching blue set of bra and panties on while she looks down towards her stomach a confused look forms across Laurel's face.

Suddenly as she sees Sarah turning around slightly to reveal a large scar across her stomach as she traces the scar gently with her index finger Laurel's eyes widen before slowly as she hears the sound of a silent sob slowly looking up Laurel's eyes get even wider when she sees Sarah staring down at the scar with tears in her eyes.

Slowly backing away from the door as she hears the sound of Sarah starting to cry quietly in her hands slowly back peddling without taking her eyes away from the bathroom door slowly Laurel makes her way back through once she came before quietly as her feet hit the fire escape out slowly Laurel closes the window to make her way back down the fire escape.

Within a minute as her feet hit the ground with a silent thud as she slowly makes her way through the alleyway and towards the dumpster the slightest of movement from behind her causes Laurel to snap her body around into a readied fighting stance.

Suddenly as she sees the form of Oliver standing before her with her staff in his hand lowering her stance before she gives him a chance to react reaching out Laurel pulls Oliver into an embrace as a few tears escape the darkness of her hoodie and down to the pavement below.

 **Author Notes:**

 **Man three chapters in one week. Damn i'm good when i have free time on my hands lol. Now back to the reviews.**

 **Nightwing2013- That is a good suggestion. It will go under review.**

 **Timelord2162- That heroes that i have scheduled to appear in this Arrow saga along with The Batman saga that i have planned so far are as followed. Huntress,Nightwing,Batgirl. Others are planned but are surprises.**

 **red lighting- It maybe coming at some point down the line. Only spoilers i'm giving is about what characters will be appearing in the saga.**

 **Ravenmore45- Thank you for the kind words. I agree that the writers screwed up Oliver's and Laurel's relationship up in the show. It was actually one of the things that inspired me to write this to show an actual Arrow/Canary relationship could have been like.**

 **The next two questions i hope were answered in this chapter. I believe that it has been at least 5-6 months give our take. I couldn't find the exact date that Oliver returned back home in the show but i have made it sometime in April.**

 **highlander348- It is a great suggestion and thought. I apperciate our ideas and am always open to any that you want to throw my way. I like having the readers involved with all of my stories. This one espically as Black Canary and Green Arrow are my favorite DC characters with Batman coming in next at third.**

 **Naitch03- It is a bit confusing if you don't reread a few chapters before the new one. Basically it's all in chapters 47-49 that helps describe Oliver's and Sarah's conversation in chapter 50.**

 **WinterRain36- Sarah is a total mystery right now with many things needing to be answered. Those questions will be answered as you go through the saga. I hope some of your other questions were answered in this chapter.**

 **kindleflame5-** **That could happen. It may not. If that was to happen as you can see from Laurel's and Sarah's scene the outcome would not be pretty in the slightest.**


	52. A Canary's Fury

With the silentest of creeks slowly opening the door to the loft as she peaks her head through the opening to glance around her surroundings to find Thea sleeping against the arm of the couch with her cellphone resting firmly in her hand with a ghost smile forming across her face slowly Laurel squeezes through the opening to make her way over towards Thea as she hears Oliver quietly closing the loft's door behind himself.

Reaching out as she gently shakes Thea's shoulder to see the youngest Queen sibling reaching out to swat her with her free hand taking a step back as she shakes her head suddenly Laurel's eyes widen slightly for a split second when she sees Thea popping up from her spot to look around before as she sees Thea spotting her with sleepy eyes Laurel can't help but smile.

" Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

" Aww i didn't know that you cared?"

As she sees Thea sending a small glare her way as she crosses her arms over her shoulders letting out a sigh Laurel nods her head.

" I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. In the meantime you should get some sleep."

" Wait where's…."

Suddenly as she hears the quietest of movement coming from behind turning her attention away from Laurel as she looks over her shoulder to see Oliver smiling sheepishly down at her reaching out Thea points her right index finger at him as she fixes him with a glare.

" And you! How did you do that?"

" Do what?"

" Sneak by me without me even noticing."

" Well it's complicated."

" Uncomplicate it then."

Letting out a sigh as he ushers Thea to follow after him slowly making his way outside to the patio reaching out Oliver points down.

Following where Oliver is pointing suddenly Thea's eyes go wide as saucers as she sees a long pole firmly attached to the outside of the building leading down to what she deemed to be a small fire escape before she looks back up towards Oliver to see him nervously scratching the back of his neck.

" You're kidding right?"

As she sees Oliver shaking his head snapping her head away Thea looks at Laurel to see her staring at him with a look of awe across her face.

" Well that would explain some things."

" Laurel!?"

" Sorry Speedy but i'm in a little bit of trouble at the moment so you're not getting any backup from me."

Letting out a huff slowly Thea shakes her head as she looks back down the building.

" Married couples."

With a smile forming across her face as she reaches out to gently lay her hand down on Thea's shoulder causing the youngest Queen sibling to look in her direction Laurel gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

" I'll tell you what. When the time comes you can help me decide where the wedding is going to take place."

" Really?"

" Yep."

" With a lot of cute boys?"

Letting out a small laugh as she nods her head Laurel gives Thea's shoulder a squeeze.

" With all of the cute boys that you can handle. But first you need to get some sleep."

As she hears Thea letting out a squeal to only be brought into an embrace Laurel can't help but smile as she returns the embrace.

Releasing the embrace as she watches Thea walking back inside of the loft making sure to close the patio door behind herself slowly Laurel shakes her head as a smile forms across her face.

" I still keep forgetting that she is only eighteen years old. She acts so mature at times beyond her years."

Turning her attention back towards Oliver as she sees a concerned look being directed in her way letting out a sigh reaching out Laurel gently takes his hand within her own.

" Are you alright? You were gone for quite a while."

Giving him a sad smile as she lets out a sigh slowly Laurel leads him over towards the end of the patio before just as she releases his hand Laurel leans up against the railing to look down.

" I'll be fine. Can you do something for me?"

" Anything."

" Can you stay out here with me for a while and just hold me? I really don't want to be alone right now."

Nodding his head without any hesitation reaching out Oliver gently wraps his arms around Laurel from behind to only feel her gently interlocking their fingers together as she relaxes into his embrace.

" Thank you."

Feeling the gentlest of kisses on her neck as a brief smile forms across her face gently Laurel gives Oliver's fingers a squeeze.

" You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

" I know but i still do. Remember no more secrets. I….I saw Sarah today."

Suddenly as she feels Oliver's hands going stiff in her own with the gentlest of squeezes slowly Laurel starts to rub his hands with her thumbs.

" After everything that she has done. After everything that she did to you. I had to see her. I had to look her in the eye and do something that i should have done a long time ago."

Looking down as he sees Laurel staring down at the city with a few emotions that he couldn't quite place radiating from her eyes giving her hands a gentle squeeze Oliver listens to her letting out a sigh.

" I've washed my hands of her for good. And i promise you that if she ever comes back into our lives again that i will make her suffer for it. I will make her suffer for all of the pain that she has put us both through.

Every ounce of pain that you suffered at that hands of her. For the pain she caused my mother and father. For everything."

Giving her hands a squeeze as he gently rests his head against Laurel's own to only feel her leaning into his touch Oliver feels her returning the gesture.

" And tonight?"

" I wanted answers. She wouldn't tell Laurel Lance what she wanted to know so i thought maybe…."

" That maybe she would tell the other you?"

Feeling Laurel nod her head into his own slowly Oliver does the same before he listens to Laurel taking a deep breathe.

" What is it?"

" When i….when i went there it was to question her about everything. I mean if she was tortured like she claimed to be then there would be some sort of sign of it. When i walked into her apartment, I found her inside of her bathroom with her back turned towards me.

I didn't see any scars. Nothing that wasn't out of the ordinary. But when she turned…."

Feeling Laurel going stiff in his arms gently Oliver gives her hands a gentle squeeze before he listens in to her letting out a breathe.

" What did you see?"

" There was this scar. This one scar across her stomach. It had to of been atleast a foot long. She was tracing the scar before she started to cry after a little while as if…."

" As if she was pregnant?"

As he feels Laurel nodding her head gently Oliver gives her hands a squeeze as he shakes his head.

" Is that even possible? Could she have been pregnant when she boarded my father's boat?"

" I think that is a possibility. I really don't want to think of the other scenarios that could have played out. It would explain so much.

I mean it would explain why she wanted to leave Starling City to begin with. The whole wanting to get away from my parents bullshit that she has been saying all along. But i just….i just don't know."

Nodding his head as he looks down towards the city unaware to his knowledge a concerned look forms across Laurel's face.

Gently reaching out as she lays a hand down on Oliver's cheek causing him to look at her slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" Don't. Don't do that to yourself. There was nothing that you could have done. You couldn't have known. Neither of us could have.

We just don't have all of the facts. She could have been pregnant. She might not have been. Remember you didn't think that she survived the accident. Neither of us did. The only one that truly knows what happened is Sara.

And even then it wasn't you're fault. None of it was. You once told me that you believed you were sent to that island to repay your sins. If that is true then you have to say the same applies to Sara. If each of your scars are meant to be atonements then her's have to be considered that too."

Leaning up as she gives Oliver a gentle kiss to pulls back just mere seconds later gently Laurel rests her forehead gently against his own.

" I'll make them pay. Each and every last one of them. And when the smoke clears the one that is responsible for everything you went through is left standing i will unleash hell upon them. I promise."

* * *

Feeling the limo coming to a stop as she hears the sound of a door closing echoing from the outside of the limousine looking out her window as she spots her destination just a couple hundred of feet away in the form of an warehouse suddenly as she watches her door being opened without any hesitation rising up out of her seat slowly Moira makes her way towards the warehouse as she hears the sound of the limousine door closing.

With each and every step that she takes as she gets closer to her destination Moira can't help but get lost back into her thoughts about how it had come to this point. How she had arrived here at this moment.

Memories that seemed like yesterday. Memories that all started that fateful day. The day she had been told by her husband that he would be taking a week to go sailing in his most prized possession.

A week that was suppose to be used as a mini vacation of the sorts. A vacation that had quickly turned into a nightmare. A nightmare once she had found out that he wasn't going alone. Found out that Oliver was going with him.

A nightmare she had relived in her dreams for days once she had found out that they had already set off. A nightmare that had become a reality once she had heard the news. News that she had been preparing herself for weeks before hand.

News that the Queen's Gambit had been lost out at sea. Lost out at sea for the greater good. That was how one person described it to her anyway. The greater good for the city to rid her husband from this world.

A greater good that she didn't agree with but had to accept once some threats had been made. Threats made to her children. Threats that if she didn't comply then harm would be done to them. Harm would be done to them for her mistakes. For her husband's mistakes.

Something she wouldn't be able to live with herself for. Live with herself knowing she was the cause for her children's pain. The same pain that both had endured anyways. The same pain that she had to live with each and every single day.

Live with hearing the sound of her daughter crying herself to sleep every single night. Live with the pain of seeing her daughter out back talking to Oliver's tombstone as though he was right there sitting next to her.

Pain that had returned in ten fold when she had seen him for the first time. Seen her baby boy sitting in a hospital room being looked after. A boy that had quickly turned into a man. But he had to pay for it. Had to pay for it in the form of his scars.

A sight that at first glance made her want to vomit. Made her want to vomit knowing she was the cause for all of this. Knowing she was the reason he has suffered the way he did.

The same suffering that had been promised if she didn't continue to live up to her end of the bargain. Didn't live up to the end of her deadly deal. A deal that she had made to protect her daughter. But a deal now that was to protect both her children.

Coming to a halt near the outside of a metal door as she glances around her surroundings to find no one in sight reaching out as she flips open a small panel just outside of the door to reveal a small keyboard without any hesitation as she types in her password to only hear the sound of the door unlocking flipping back the panel slowly reaching out Moira opens the metal door before she walks inside making sure to close the door behind herself.

Hearing the sound of the door locking behind as she moves through the darkness towards the end of the platform that she is standing on to lean herself against the railing slowly as she looks down to see countless men at work at the bottom level moving a few wooden crates Moira can't help but let out a sigh.

Wooden crates that she knew would rested within. Crates that housed a dangerous weapon. A weapon in which had only been seen once before. But this time it was different. Only this time the weapon had been modified.

As she watches yet another one of the crates being loaded into a shipping container attached to a few of the trucks parked shaking out of her thoughts as she turns her attention away from the containers to look across the room Moira lets out a sigh.

A sigh from a sight that she never thought she would ever see again. A sight that still shocks her each and everytime she lays her eyes upon it. A boat that was thought of to been lost out to sea. The Queen's Gambit. Her husband's boat.

Leaning off the railing as she makes her way down towards the lower levels Moira can't help but keep her eyes upon the boat. A boat that her husband considered to be his most prized possession. A boat he would often take out.

Sometimes just alone with the crew. Some other times with her and the kids. Other times with woman that he didn't think she knew about. Just one of many lies in their strained relationship.

Coming to a stop next to the massive object as she reaches out and gently rubs the outside of the boat with multiple pair of eyes watching her every move letting out a sigh Moira retracts her hand to look at some nearby workers.

" Destroy it. All of it and make sure nobody sees you doing it."

* * *

Listening in to the sound of Oliver's breathing coming to a slow and steady pace echoing through the room as her head rests on his chest just listening to the sound of his heart beat every few seconds that she counts along with her index finger on the mattress deep inside of her mind Laurel can't help but stay away as thoughts keep drifting into her mind.

Thoughts about everything she had just seen. Sara's scar. Was she pregnant? Was she pregnant when boarding The Queen's Gambit? Was that the reason why she wanted to get away from their parents and out of Starling City?

So many questions. Questions that she wished could be answered. Questions that her mind has been put to work trying to figure out the answers. The answers to the enigma known as Sara Lance. Answers that seemed to be all over the place.

If she was pregnant then was the reason she wanted to get away really the city? Was it really her and her mother or was it their father? Did she think that he would be ashamed of her?

Ashamed of what had transpired in her life? No husband. No boyfriend that anyone knew about. Just a case of a one night stand gone horribly wrong.

A question that she could not answer right now until she had all the facts. Just like how she had been trained to do as a lawyer. Collect all of the facts to build a case. A case that would be unsolved until she had every last detail about what had transpired in her little sister's life.

A life she thought of as jealously. Jealousy towards her. Jealously towards having everything that she could ever want. A family. A family of her own. A reality that could happen if she went out to search for it.

Just like she had. Made a family of her own. Made a family with two individuals that care about her. Two individuals that she would do anything for. A set of siblings she had such a strong bond with that could never be broken.

Her family. A family that she would look after and watch grow through the years. A family that would always be there for each other. A true family.

Family. As that word comes into her mind another name comes into Laurel's mind. The mind of the Queen Matriarch herself. A name that has often creeped into her mind whenever she has listened to Oliver retell of an event that had taken place on Lian Yu.

A woman that she knew cared for her family. In her own unique way. A unique way that she would never agree with. A unique way to try and control her children's lives as though they were merely chess pieces. Pieces that could be sacrificed at anytime.

A thought that would drift off to one she has had on countless nights. Was she responsible? Was she responsible for the Queen Gambit's sinking? A thought that has horrified her to even think about. The mere thought of causing what seemed to be at the time her husband's and child's death.

A sickening thought. A thought that has made her blood boil. Made her blood boil as she relives every story she had ever been told. Stories about torture. Stories about being beaten. Stories of trauma.

Trauma that she has seen through her fiance's eyes. Eyes that tell it all. Tell of the pain that he had to endure. Pain that could still be seen physically across his body. Endless scars that each told a different story.

Scars she has often traced gently with her fingers as he would sleep. Scars she wished she could so badly take away. Take away this sick reminder that he would see each and every day of the pain he had received at the hands of him.

A man that was still unknown to her other than what she had been told. Had been told about this mysterious tormenter named Deathstroke. An international assassin for hire. An assassin that had found his way to Lian Yu.

A man that had been hired to do an undisputable thing. To cause harm. To torment the prisoners of the island. To torment him. Torment that has stayed with Oliver through the years. Through the memories she wished she could take away.

Memories of a monster. The monster. The demon of his dreams. The demon that still lurks in the back of his mind. A demon that has been vanquished physically but not mentally.

The true terror of what he had gone through. The true cause for his pain. But was he or was he just another piece of the chess board? Was he just another pawn in someone's sick game. A sick game with someone watching from the shadows.

Someone that nobody would expect. Someone that was closer to home.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she gently wiggles out of Oliver's embrace to sit on the edge of their bed taking a deep breathe as she nods her head slowly Laurel gets up from the bed to make her way over towards their closed bedroom door before just as she touches the knob Laurel looks over at Oliver's sleeping form.

" I'm sorry Ollie but i need to find out if she was responsible. Only then can you have some kind of closure."

Keeping her eyes focused on Oliver as she slows turns the knob and opens up the door slightly to have just enough room to slip through slowly Laurel exits out of the room making sure to silently close behind her unaware that as the door closes Oliver's eyes crack open slightly.

* * *

Reaching up as she takes yet another sip from her glass to only place it back down on the nightstand next to her favorite chair letting out a sigh looking down as she gently traces her husband's wedding ring with her thumb Moira can't help but shake her head as a lone tear threatens to escape her eye.

A husband that she couldn't even possibly imagine the condition that he was currently in. A condition that would only worsen by the week until she completed her task. A task that still wouldn't be ready for a couple more weeks.

A thought that sends a chill up her spine as she thinks about the packages. Packages that she has seen being delivered to her every Monday morning. Packages containing blood soaked pieces of cloth wrapped around yet another piece of her husband.

The same package that she knew what to expect in the coming days. A package that would complete a set of fingers for a left hand. A sickening thought. But a thought that she knew eventually she could have fixed. That is if their wasn't any severe nerve damage.

Nerve damage that she had been told was quite severe for another. Quite severe to her son's right arm. A right arm that had been tormented with for years. An arm that would later down the line possibly lead to him losing all function in it.

A thought that has terrified her. Terrified her knowing the damage that she had caused. Knowing the damage that could soon happen thanks to her. Damaging thoughts of her son not being able to hold up his children in his arms.

A thought that has made her shed her share of tears once she had heard the news. News that felt like a sting to her heart. A sting that has only gotten worse with each passing day.

Sting of losing her husband. The sting of coming home to an empty mansion. The sting of not seeing her children every single day. The sting of not being in their lives. The sting knowing there was a great possibility that she would never get to know her grandchildren.

Never get to see them running around the garden while her and Walter looked after them. Never get to see them being raised into the fine young men and women that their parents are.

A thought that has made her heart ache. Made her heart ache on this given night as her mind drifts off to the deepest depths of her mind. A mind that liked to torment her these past few weeks.

Sleepless weeks. Weeks she has sat in this very same chair drinking glass after glass of her favorite wine just being lost into her thoughts.

Lost into her thoughts about Walter. Lost about what condition he was currently in. Was he even alive? If so what were they doing to him at that given moment? Would he even want to see her after all of this?

Would he even want her to be apart of his life? Just like her children didn't want. Her children. What were they doing right now? Were they sitting on some couch watching a movie like they had done so many years ago in this very same room?

Were they sitting in their kitchen going over wedding plans? The wedding. A wedding that she knew deep down she would eventually see happen one day. Oliver's wedding. His wedding with his bride to be Laurel Lance.

A woman whose image has only gotten stronger in her eyes by the day. A woman that she was happy to see with her son. A woman that she knew would always take care of him. Would always be by his side through thick and thin.

A woman that would never back down. Never back down from any challenge. Never back down to any challenger. Never back down to her.

A trait that she had never seen before coming from another. Not any other man or woman in the city. A trait that has only made her opinion of the young woman strengthen by the day.

But a woman that would need to be looked after. A woman that always seemed to go out and look for trouble in the name of justice. A trait not seen by many inside of the city.

A dangerous trait. A trait that has seen many turned their sights upon her. Sights with only nasty intentions. Intentions she has made sure to silence with her own resources.

Resources that may seem endless to others. But in reality that wasn't the case. Resources that would require certain favors in exchange. Some money but in other cases things much worse.

Reaching up just as she is about to take another sip from her glass the slightest of movement coming from the second level causes her hand to come to a halt.

Glancing over her shoulder as she looks up towards the balcony to see nobody in sight other than small patches of darkness the lights are currently not hitting putting her glass down on the nightstand slowly Moira rises up to her feet to make her way over.

Looking up the stairs as she sees nobody at the top with her confusion only deepening slowly Moira ascends the top of the stairs to only slowly make her way down the hallway with her eyes constantly glancing around her surroundings.

Hoping to see a guard patrolling somewhere down the hallway as she sees nothing but an empty hallway in front of her just as she reaches Thea's old bedroom coming to a stop slowly as she takes a deep breathe Moira cracks open the room before she lets out a sigh as she looks inside of the room.

A room that has remained the same ever since her daughter and son had moved in with his fiance. Same made bed that hadn't been touched in months. The same dressers filled with numerous articles of clothing that had been left behind.

Retracting herself from inside of the room as she silently closes the door behind herself slowly turning her attention to look back down the hallway as she sees Oliver's bedroom door slightly cracked open a confused look forms across Moira's face before she glances around her surroundings to see nobody in sight.

" Hello? Is there anyone here?"

Not hearing a sound being as silent as possible slowly Moira makes her way over towards Oliver's bedroom before just as she comes to a stop at the door taking a deep breathe Moira slowly pushes open the door.

In a sudden move as she snaps her body to look inside of her son's old bedroom to see nobody in sight slowly Moira breathes a sigh in relief before just as she turns to walk out of the room a sound coming from behind her causes her to look over her shoulder.

As she looks across the room to see an open window with what sounded like a tree branch scraping up against the window slowly making her way over as she reaches out gently Moira grabs a hold of the window's handle and closes the window shut before applying the lock.

Suddenly just as she takes a couple of steps away Moira's eyes go as wide as saucers as she launches herself back first to the ground a couple of feet away when a hooded figure comes crashing through the window to only kneel right before her.

Slowly backpedaling as she sees the hooded figure slowly raising up their head to look in her direction without giving them the chance to react rising up to her feet Moira quickly rushes out of the room.

" Help! Someone please help me!"

Bolting down the hallway just as she rounds the corner and smashes her side into the balcony railing intending to descend down the stairs glancing over her shoulder as she sees the hooded figure standing a couple of feet away from her before she has a chance to react Moira feels a well placed fist landing across her cheek causing her to stagger back.

" Stop! Please stop! I'll give you whatever you want!"

Feeling her cheek swelling up as she round the corner and starts to descend down the first step Moira suddenly lets out a scream when she feels her hair being roughly grabbed from behind before her vision gets dizzy when she feels the side of her head being smashed against the railing of the stairs.

Reaching up as she holds her head as she staggers down the stairs just as she nears the next flight of steps Moira lets out a small scream of pain when she feels a well placed object striking the middle of her back causing her body to fly forward before she lands down on the hard ground with a thud.

Clutching side as she hears the silentest of footsteps descending down the stairs snapping her head to look up a look of horror comes across Moira's face as she sees the hooded figure staring down at her as they retrieve some kind of metal staff from the ground before just as she turns forward and starts to crawl away towards the front door suddenly Moira lets out another scream when she feels a well placed boot landing in the middle of her back.

Retracting her foot as she listens to the sound of Moira taking slowly and steady deep breaths from the ground reaching down Laurel grabs a firm hold of the back of Moira's hair causing the Queen matriarch to let out a scream.

" Please stop…."

" Save it. I'm just getting warmed up."

Rearing back with all of her might as she smashes Moira's head back into the ground rising up to her feet in a sudden move Laurel sends her foot back down hard into the middle of Moira's back causing the Queen matriarch to let out a scream.

Feeling the boot driving further into her back as her screams get louder reaching out as she continues to crawl towards the door suddenly as she feels the weight being removed just as she reaches out once again for the front door as she feels a well placed kick being landed into her wrist causing sickening snap to echo throughout the room Moira lets out a scream as she starts to cradle in her hand.

Retracting her foot as she watches Moira screaming out in pain as she withers on the floor with a brief smile forming across her face before it instantly evaporates into an intense glare reaching out as she kicks Moira's left hand away in a sudden move Laurel slams her foot down on Moira's injured wrist causing the Queen matriarch to let out a sickening scream.

Reaching into her pocket as she continues to listen to Moira letting out a sickening scream retracting her hand with a flick of her wrist Laurel flips a photo down on the ground next to Moira as she stares down at the Queen matriarch with an intense glare across her face.

" Confess."

As she listens to Moira continuing to scream with her glare only intensifying rearing back Laurel sends a well placed kick to Moira's side causing her to let out a scream.

" Confess!"

" Please god..."

" God is sitting this one out. Now you answer to me! Confess!"

Taking her eyes away from the hooded figure as she looks down towards the ground to see a picture of Oliver standing outside with her late husband standing in front of The Queen's Gambit smiling and waving towards the camera Moira's eyes start to get watery as she shakes her head.

Rearing back once again as she sends another kick into Moira's side with her glare only intensifying reaching out Laurel brings the end of the staff under Moira's chin causing the Queen matriarch to look up towards her.

" Confess!"

" No, I won't. Do with me as you please. Kill me if you please. I'm not afraid to die as long as my children are safe."

Pushing the staff deeper into Moira's chin causing a small flesh wound to form as she hears Moira glancing around Laurel shakes her head down towards her.

" No one is coming to save you Mrs Queen. You're guards are resting peacefully outside. Now tell me what are you hiding!? What are you keeping your children safe from!?"

" I can't. My children…."

" Your children are safe. You on the other hand are not. And if you ever want to see their faces again then you will tell me what is scaring you!?

Closing her eyes as she feels a few tears escaping her eyes to slide down her cheeks to the cold ground below slowly Moira shakes her head.

" I can't tell you. If i do then they'll kill him."

" They'll kill who? Oliver?"

" No. My husband. They have him."

Suddenly as her eyes widen underneath her hood gently Laurel releases some of the pressure she is applying down with her staff as she thinks back to the last few weeks. Weeks she has seen the mysterious disappearance of Walter Steele. A disappearance that was explained to by many media outlets as a small business trip by Moira herself.

A lie that she could see through once it was said. But she never thought of this. She never thought of a possible kidnapping. But now here it was staring her in the eye.

" Who are they? What do they want with your husband?"

" They are using him as leverage to get what they want from me. Please. I can't tell you anymore. They'll go after my children. They are the only thing that i have left. Please."

Staring down at the Queen matriarch as she sees tears starting to flow freely from Moira's eyes to the ground below slowly retracting her staff snapping her body around Laurel makes her way over towards the front door before just as her hand touches the knob Laurel glances over her shoulder to look at Moira.

" We'll be in touch."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **dhnysports88- I really can't tell you what is going on with Sara as it is meant for you the reader to judge for yourself what is happening with her. I don't like to give spoilers out to any story other than maybe telling what characters will be introduced in them.**

 **CrazyCaz- For the longest time i thought so as well before another reviewer a while back said it was with an h. I just checked today and it is actually spelled the way i thought with no h like Sara. It will be like that from now on. I'm glad you liked how Laurel stood up to her sister and look forward to reading your next review.**

 **OllielovesDinah- I agree with the whole cutting ties thing. It sucks but there is some that have to do it. I don't want to get into my garbage but i have had to do something similar as well. For the whole Laurel sneaking into Sara's apartment it was more her wanting to get answers before she had a change of heart.**

 **Green Arrow and Black Canary were also my favorite. Don't get me wrong Batman is a close second as i have Arrow and Canary ranked #1 with Canary slightly higher than Arrow. I have had many lets say some fun drinking conversations about how one superhero could kick another superheros ass. Oh good times. Arrow did ruin it for me as well. It was one of the many reasons why i decided to write this Arrow saga to show what it could have been like.**

 **Tell your husband that he now has competition as i plan on posting up chapters as soon as i'm finished writing them lol**

 **Nightwing2013- That could be the case. Best way i know how to answer this question is to say you will see different side of things. Such as how The League of Assassins could have been. How they could have been written and potrayed better in the movies as they were in the comics at times. Same applies of Lex.**

 **highlander348- The mystery involving Sara will be revealed at some point in the story. You may see a battle between sisters taking place. You may not. As you can see from the chapter things have gotten rather painful for Moira.**

 **WinterRain36- Sorry i do that alot lol This will prob at to those questions lol**

 **Pootamis**


	53. Showdown in Chinatown

Quietly opening up the loft's door as she looks around to see no signs of an of the other occupants inside of the loft anywhere in sight releasing a breath that she was holding slowly Laurel enters inside making sure to silently close the door behind herself before slowly as she makes her way over towards the stairs feeling the slightest of shakes coming from each of her hands looking down Laurel can't help but rub her hands together as she feels her hands slowly shaking breath closing her eyes as she takes a deep breathe Laurel feels the shaking coming to a halt.

Opening her eyes as she looks down to see her hands steady by her sides with a brief smile coming across her face slowly Laurel ascends up the stairs heading in the direction of her bedroom.

Keeping her eyes focused on her bedroom as she silently starts to pass by Thea's bedroom to hear nothing but pure silence coming to a halt leaning out gently Laurel presses her ear up to the door to hear what she deemed to be one of Thea's music players playing at a low volume from within letting out a breathe retracting her head away from the door slowly Laurel backs away before she heads down the hallway in the direction of her bedroom.

Coming to a stop at her door reaching down as she gently grabs a hold of the doorknob and quietly cracks open the door to find Oliver sitting on the edge of the bed glancing over in her direction letting out a sigh slowly Laurel enters inside of the bedroom to only close the door silently behind herself before she slowly makes her way over towards the bed as her eyes remain focused on Oliver.

" Ollie?"

" Where did you go? I thought we agreed to not go out there alone. Ever. That is what you told me anyways."

Letting out a sigh as she takes a seat next to Oliver reaching out Laurel gently takes his hand within her own before she gives it a squeeze.

" I did say that and i'm sorry. I just needed to get some answers."

" Did you?"

Taking a deep breathe as she nods her head Laurel gives Oliver's hand a gentle squeeze.

" I did but you're not going to like the answers. I still don't."

Taking his eyes away from the floor as she looks over towards Laurel to see her staring at him with a sad smile across her face a confused look forms across Oliver's face before he listens to her taking a deep breathe.

" I payed a visit to your mother."

Just as she sees him about to respond before she gives him a chance to react reaching up with her free hand gently Laurel places her index finger down on his lips.

" I needed to get answers to some questions we have been wondering about for months. I needed to know what she has been keeping a secret from us. I needed to know if she was the one responsible for what happened to you."

" Did you get her to say anything? Did you hurt her?"

" She'll live. Nothing that can't be fixed. But that's not really important. She….she told me some things. We were right. She has been keeping secrets from us. I just wished we were wrong."

" What do you mean?"

Letting out a sigh as she reaches out to take Oliver's free hand gently with her own taking a deep breathe slowly Laurel looks back up to lock eyes with Oliver as she feels her hands being gently squeezed.

" I don't know what her role exactly was in your dad's boat sinking but she was part of it somehow. She wouldn't confess to it but her eyes did what her lips wouldn't."

Suddenly as she sees Oliver closing his eyes as he bows his head down a concerned look forms across Laurel's face before she gives his hands a squeeze.

" Ollie?"

" I always knew deep down that she was capable of doing something like this. But i never wanted to believe it and decided to keep it buried deep down instead for Thea's sake."

" I'm sorry Ollie."

" You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault then it was my mother's. You taught me that and it's like you said no matter how much we wish we could go back and change things we just can't."

" What do you want to do?"

" I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

As she watches Oliver open his eyes to stare down at the ground releasing his hands as she wraps her arms around him to only feel him resting his head gently on her shoulder gently Laurel rests her head atop of his own.

" What am i supposed to tell Thea? How am i supposed to tell her that her mother is the reason why her father is dead?"

" I….I don't know. What i do know is i'll be right there with you when it happens."

Feeling Oliver gently nodding his head into her own as she feels Oliver shifting his head to look up at her slowly Laurel looks down towards Oliver to see him staring up at her with a small grin across his face.

" So what did you exactly do to my mother anyways?"

Returning the grin as she leans down and gently gives Oliver a kiss to only pull back seconds later gently Laurel lays a hand on his cheek.

" Only just a small sample of what she truly deserves."

" Such as? You didn't really go into great detail."

" Well if you want the juicy details then you're gonna have to work for it. But just this one time i'll give you a hint. She won't be writing checks for a while."

Suddenly as she sees Oliver's eyes go as wide as saucers a grin forms across Laurel's face.

" You didn't?"

" Oh but i did. She deserved it."

" That's so badass."

Letting out the silentest of giggles as she feels Oliver bringing her into a deep kiss Laurel can't help her lips from curling up into a smile before seconds later as she feels Oliver breaking off the kiss Laurel opens her eyes to see Oliver staring at her with a confused look.

" I feel like that shouldn't be turning me on."

" Don't think to hard about it. Just face the fact. You're mother is a bitch."

Without giving him a chance to react leaning forward Laurel crashes her lips back to Oliver's own for a deep kiss before slowly without releasing her grip Laurel slowly lowers them down onto the bed.

* * *

With loose pieces of her blonde hair flowing freely with the wind that have escaped to confines of her hoodie as she scrolls down a sidewalk avoiding any sort of eye contact from any nearby citizens that come across her path a lone blonde haired woman can't help but look around her surroundings with a sense of confusion.

Confusion of how so many things have changed over the years. How stores she used to pass all the time were now bought out by bigger company. How small restaurants she used to frequently visit have been closed down permanently.

A scenery that has made her feel like a stranger. A stranger in once a familiar part of the city to her. A city that no longer felt like home. A city that felt she was not welcomed in. Not by a long shot.

Friends that have moved on to better things. Some that have even moved away to start new lives elsewhere.

Family that seemed like total strangers to her. Some that wanted nothing other than to be part of her life once again. Others that wanted the exact opposite.

A thought that still stings. The thought that some of her family hated her with disdain. Hated her enough to not want her in her life ever again. All over a mistake.

A horrible mistake that she would have to live with for the rest of her life. A mistake that has almost cost her everything. Everything that she cherished in this world.

A mistake that still haunts her as she walks through a small neighborhood in The Glades. A neighborhood that she had used countless times in the past as a shortcut to get home sooner before curfew.

A neighborhood itself that seemed so foreign. Seemed so different. No happy faces. No families residing in any of the houses that she used to pass.

Houses that looked as though they had been broken into multiple times. Probably by a street gang looking to make it their hideout if the gang graffiti spray painted across the outside said so itself.

No kids running around outside playing. The same kids she would see running around a few fire hydrants as it would spray out water everywhere on a nice hot summer day. No sounds of laughter.

Instead it was silent. Silence that would make anyone uneasy. Silence other than a few hushed conversations going down a few alleyways. Most likely a drug deal taking place.

A silence that she welcomes as she strolls down the walkway to her destination. A familiar destination that she has often visited for the past couple of months.

And sure enough there it is. Or there she is. A young woman that she had met so many months ago. A lost soul. That was what she liked to call her. A young woman looking to make a difference somehow.

A difference she would make sure the young woman would become. Just as she has for the past couple of months.

A young woman by the name of Cindy but known on the streets as Sin. A young woman who had tragically lost both of her parents years apart. Her mother from a battle with cancer. Her father in what was described as a flying accident leaving her all alone in this world.

No family. No loose ends tying her down anywhere. A perfect spy. The perfect spy. A spy that could get her the things that she wanted. All for a price. A price she was not particularly happy to pay. She would have preferred cash but one problem at a time.

Seeing her target spotting her as she nods her head towards a nearby alleyway to only receive one in response from Sin slowly the blonde haired woman makes her way down the alleyway as she sees out of the corner of her eye Sin following slowly after her as she looks around their surroundings.

Coming to an halt as she watches Sin enter into the alleyway slowly the blonde haired woman crosses her arms over her chest.

" Do you have the information that i seek?"

" Do you have the goods?"

Slowly uncrossing her arms as she reaches into her hoodie pocket to only retract her hand to reveal a small bag filled with pills that can be recognized to be the drug known as vertigo slowly the blonde haired woman raises up the bag to eye level for Sin to see to only watch the young brunette's eyes light up.

" Do you?"

Nodding her head as she quickly glances around to see nobody in sight reaching into her jacket slowly Sin retrieves a yellow folder from within before slowly as she extends out the folder towards the blonde haired woman gently the contact takes the bag of vertigo out of her hand.

Eyeballing the bag as a smile forms across her face slowly Sin looks away from the bag to look over at the blonde haired woman to see her looking through the contents of the folder.

" His name is Zhishan. He owns some kind of restaurant downtown. Some chinese restaurant."

Nodding her head as she stuffs the folder into her hoodie pocket without so much as glancing back slowly the blonde haired woman makes her way out of the alleyway unaware that Sin is staring directly at her retreating back with slightly wide eyes as she pockets the bag of vertigo.

" Wait!? Are you sure that you want to do this? He's one of the most powerful men in the entire city."

* * *

Letting out a yawn as she slowly makes her way out of her bedroom reaching up as she slowly starts to stretch her limbs as she makes her way down the stairs when the sight of Oliver and Laurel sitting on the living room couch with the later resting peacefully in the former's arms as they stare directly ahead instantly causes Thea to come to a halt.

Reaching up as she rubs her eyes to see what she is seeing is real reaching into her pocket as she takes out her cellphone to look down towards the screen to see it displaying 7:06 am as a concerned look comes across her face slowly Thea descends down the rest of the stairs and makes her way over towards them.

With each step that she takes as she sees on the living room table a pair of coffee mugs that looked almost empty Thea's concern deepens before just as she is spotted by Laurel slowly Thea takes a seat on the couch as she sees Laurel scooting over closer into Oliver's side to make room for her.

" Hey guys? Is everything okay? It's awfully early for any of you to be up. I can't say that i've ever seen Ollie awake during this time of the morning ever. Even for school."

Looking over towards Laurel as he stares deep into her eyes slowly Oliver lets out a sigh.

" She needs to know. I don't want to keep this from her."

Nodding her head as she wiggles herself from Oliver's embrace slowly turning her head as she sees Thea glancing back and forth between them with a look of concern across her face slowly Laurel breaks off eye contact to look down at the ground.

" She needs to know what?"

" It's about the accident."

Sitting up straight as she listens to Oliver taking a deep breathe reaching out Thea gently takes his hand within her own.

" I've never told you this. Honestly i didn't know how to tell you this. But i think it's time that you found out. It's still hard for me to say…."

" Ollie? You don't have to tell me. It's okay really."

" No it's important. Dad and I were floating off on this lifeboat along a few other people after we escaped off the boat. It must have been for days. We….we didn't have enough food for everyone on the boat.

When dad realized this he….he sacrificed himself for me. He sacrificed himself so that i could survive. He took out this gun and just shot everyone that was on the lifeboat with us."

Feeling his hand being gently squeezed slowly Oliver takes a deep breathe.

" Before he brought the gun to himself dad gave me this journal. His personal journal. He asked me to right his wrongs. Whatever they are."

" So that's why you…."

As she sees Oliver nodding his head gently Thea gives his hand a squeeze.

" When i first looked inside i didn't find anything. No entries. Nothing but blank pieces of paper. It was only one night that i found out by mistake that dad wrote his entries in some kind of invisible ink that only appears under intense heat.

I've read through his entire journal. Each and every entry that he has ever wrote. When i was reading through i….i discovered some things."

Taking a deep breathe as he glances up to see Thea giving her a nod slowly Oliver lets out a sigh.

" Our dad….he wasn't the man that we thought he was."

" What do you mean?"

" He was planning something Speedy. Something really bad with a lot of bad people that would hurt a lot of people. I still don't know who they are or what they are planning but dad wrote in some of his last journal entries that he was going to stop them. He was going to stop them before it was too late.

And i think that someone betrayed him. I think someone close to him found out about this and decided that he needed to be disposed of.

Whoever it was decided it would be best to make it all look like an accident. The boat sinking. It was meant to be a cover up.

It wasn't an accident. The boat having a malfunction. Someone was hired to sabotage the boat."

Looking up as he sees a pair of watery eyes staring directly at him gently Oliver gives Thea's hand a squeeze.

" Who? Who would do something like this?"

" Thea?"

Feeling her free hand being gently grabbed as she turns her attention away from Oliver to look at Laurel to see her looking at her with concern riddled across her face slowly Thea feels her hand being gently squeezed.

" Last night, I found out who was responsible for your father's boat sinking. We don't know all of the details but we know that she was part of it."

" She? Who is…."

Suddenly as a look of realization comes across her face with her eyes going as wide as saucers retracting her shaking hand from Oliver's own snapping up to her feet as tears start to free flow down her cheeks to the ground below slowly Thea stalks her way over towards the loft's front door before in an instant as she feels a pair of powerful arms wrapping around her from behind to lift her off the ground rearing back Thea's starts to kick freely as she tries to break free of the hold.

" Let me go! Let me go!"

Turning quickly in Oliver's arms as she rears back and sends fist after fist down onto Oliver's chest to not feel him budging for a second suddenly without giving him a chance to react Thea wraps her arms around him as she buries her face into her shoulder before the sound of her sobs echo through the room.

* * *

Flipping the sign to closed as he enters back into the restaurant to finish up the rest of his shift by cleaning off a couple of tables slowly without paying any attention to the small group occupying a table in the back of the restaurant the restaurant worker walks over towards the nearest table to start his task.

A task that has gotten much harder to do over the last couple of months. Gotten harder to do ever since he had met the owner of the restaurant. A man that seemed nice and generous on the outside but on the inside was ruthless. Ruthless to the core.

A man that he had quickly done his research on. A man that he didn't want to mess with. Him nor his friends. The very same group of friends that can be seen talking to him at this very given moment.

Friends that he instantly recognized to be dangerous. Just as dangerous as his boss. And the evidence was there in front of him with recent events. Events when a few of his co workers had suddenly disappeared without a trace when they started to ask around about their boss.

A memory that still sends a chill up his core as a new set of guidelines were formed to follow. Guidelines that would help save his life. And they were simple.

Never make eye contact with any of them. Not his boss. Not any of his friends. Not anyone that associated himself with his boss.

Always treat them with respect. A simple rule but a rule that he had to constantly remind himself to follow whenever he felt a pair of eyes watching him.

Reaching out as he grabs a hold of a stack of dirty dishes slowly without making eye contact with any at the table slowly the waiter makes his way past them to the kitchen unaware that just as he enters the sound of the bell going off at the entrance door of the restaurant goes off.

Glancing around her surroundings as she looks to the back of the restaurant to find her target talking amongst a small group at one of the back tables reaching into her hoodie pocket as she retrieves a pair of black gloves slowly without taking her eyes away from the group a lone blonde haired woman puts on the gloves before slowly as she tucks her hands into her hoodie pocket to grab a hold of an object within slowly the woman makes her way forward towards the group as her eyes constantly scan the restaurant to find no cameras anywhere in sight.

Flipping the kitchen doors open as he slowly makes his way forward intending to grab another stack of dirty dishes from a nearby table just as he looks up the waiter comes to an halt when he sees a hooded figure slowly making their way in his boss's direction.

" I'm sorry miss but we're closed. You can try again tomorrow. We are open from 10:00 to 9:00."

Ignoring the waiter as she continues to walk over towards the group of men sitting at the back table unaware to her knowledge the waiter's eyes go slightly wide.

" Miss?"

As he sees the hooded figure nearing his boss as he looks down to see her hands stuffed in the pocket of her hoodie without any hesitation turning on his heels slowly the waiter makes his way back into the kitchen unaware that the hooded figure comes to a stop at her destination in front of his boss's table.

Looking up from his drink as he sees a the hooded figure throwing back their hood to reveal a young blonde haired woman glancing over to his side as he sees one of his colleagues shrugging his shoulders the man can't help but do the same before as he lets out a cough the man watches as the blonde haired woman turns her focus to him.

" And you my dear would be…."

Suddenly without giving the man to react as she retracts her right hand from her pocket to reveal a hidden knife from within rearing back with blazing speed the blonde haired woman sends the blade down through the man's throat causing blood to start gushing everywhere.

Retracting the knife rearing back as she flips over the table causing the table to collide with the few remaining occupants sending them each to the ground leaping over the table without giving another anytime to react the blonde haired woman sends the blade down through another man's throat as he tries to rise up to his feet before in a flash as she snaps her body around with a flick of her wrist the blonde haired woman sends the blade in her hand flying through the air to hit one of the remaining members of the group square in the head causing his lifeless body to stumble back and fall to the ground with a thud.

Hearing the sound of the table being pushed away as she snaps her head to look down to see her target slowly backpedaling away as he reaches into his pocket from what she deemed to be for a gun leaping over the table the blonde haired woman sends her feet crashing into her target's skull causing a sickening crunch to echo through the restaurant.

Retracting her feet as she watches as her target covers his face with his hands as blood starts to gush through the opening in his fingers and down his suit reaching down into his jacket pocket as she retrieves an handgun from within just as she sees her target looking back in her direction in a sudden move the blonde haired woman sends a round directly into the man's head causing his world to go black.

Glancing around her surroundings as she sees nobody in sight slowly going over to each of the bodies one by one the blonde haired woman sends a round into each of their heads before slowly as she looks down at her handy work the sudden sound of a dish shattering from one of the back rooms causes her to slowly make her way towards the sound.

Within moments of entering into the kitchen as she sees the waiter that she had seen upon entering the restaurant cowering in the corner staring up at her wide with eyes just as she sees him raising up his hand in a swift motion the blonde haired woman sends a round into the waiter's head silencing him forever.

 **Author's Notes: Man that makes 5 chapters in the last week. Damn i'm good lol. Just so everyone will have time to catch up i'm gonna not update until next week at the earliest. This will give some of you time to catch up and write me some reviews. Now back to the reviews.**

 **CrazyCaz- They were as well. I also liked that episode up until Felicity would appear. She is absolute garbage in the show but i think you can figure that out by how i always write her in each story or take few jabs at her like in this story lol You may see the Lance sister reunited but then again you may not.**

 **red lighting- You are gonna have to wait to find that out.**

 **Amuchi55- This story won't be abondoned. Not by a long shot. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far.**

 **Timelord2162- Thank you for your kind words.**

 **Pootamis**


	54. Believe

Letting out the slightest of yawns making sure to not awake the occupant sitting next to her reaching out as she stretches out her arms to feel the discomfort she had been feeling for most of the previous night disappearing slightly turning her head to look to the side Laurel can't help but look down towards Thea with a concerned look across her face.

A look that has not left her face since the previous night. A night that was filled with so many things. Filled with so much pain. Pain that seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Pain she had witnessed make it's way into the hearts of the people she cared about the most.

Pain that she could still see across her future sister in law's face. The dark bags still underneath her eyes from the hours of crying. Crying for her lost father. Crying for the pain that her brother had been put through.

A state she had never seen the youngest Queen sibling in before. But that didn't make it any easier. Didn't make her blood boil for those that had caused this as she had held her for most of the night as she cried herself to sleep.

An emotion that she had been able to keep down for their sake by replaying the same memory in her mind over and over again. The memory of visiting the Queen's mansion.

The memory of feeling the intense rush she felt as she quietly moved around the mansion stalking after the security force as if they were cattle and she was the wolf.

The satisfying feeling when she had taken down every single member of the security force with ease without making a sound. A feeling that only intensified when she had trapped her

Had trapped the source of her anger. Had trapped the Queen matriarch herself all alone with nobody around to help her.

A trap that had been executed flawlessly. And all it needed was a simple distraction. The distraction of a simple tapping of a window. A sound that she knew would echo through the empty mansion and draw out the Queen matriarch.

A plan that had succeeded as she had watched through the shadows Moira entering into Oliver's old bedroom to slowly make her way over towards her. To watch her close the window she had purposely opened to make any worries Moira had been feeling disappear.

A moment she would make sure was short lived as she smashed through the window sending the source of her anger down to the ground with a look of shocked riddled across her face. The same look she had seen quickly turn into fear as she bursted out of the room.

A thrill that she would always remember. Always remember what it had felt like when she had easily caught up to Moira. Remember what it felt like to punch Moira clean in the face. Something she had wanted to do for a long time.

Remember the satisfying feeling of stalking after the Queen matriarch as she cowered and begged for mercy. Mercy she would not show on this given night. And neither would her staff.

A staff that would smash into the back of the source of her anger sending her down the stairs in a hurry. The same staff she would retrieve as she would stalk her way towards her prey. Prey that laid motionless on the cold floor other than her slow and steady breathing.

A sight she would have just left her in until a memory had come flooding into her mind. A memory that seemed so long ago. The memory of hearing a secret. A secret from Thea. A secret that her soon to be sister in law had been struck by her mother. Maybe more than once.

Just a simple thought that caused her anger and rage to rise up to a new level before she drove her foot down hard causing the Queen matriarch to let out a scream. A scream that sounded like music to her ears.

A scream that would be followed by another. Only this time it would not be forgotten. Her prey would always remember the feeling. The feeling of having her wrist in a split second being snapped as though it were a twig.

But there was still a task that needed to be done. There was still questions she needed to be answered. Answers that had only brought more questions into her mind.

Questions she was still unsure how to answer. Who would be responsible for Walter's kidnapping? Who would want to hold leverage over Moira Queen? A woman that was considered to be the most powerful in the entire city.

A question that would bring so many theories into her mind. So many names. So many faces that could be behind this. Some familiar and some less so.

But she couldn't think about it right now. Now she had to focus on them. She had to focus on her family. She had to make sure they would be okay.

Something she knew deep down was not the case for the man sitting in the recliner to her left. She knew he wasn't okay. All by his silence. A scary silence.

The same silence she has heard from him since the previous night when he had taken a seat in the recliner with his father's journal in his hands. The very same journal she can now see him rereading from what she guessed had to be the 3rd time.

A journal she had read through entirely hoping to find the same answers he is seeking. Answers that just weren't there. Answers other than the coded messages. Messages that some were easy to decode. Easy to figure out who he had been referring to.

But for some others it wasn't the case. For the bigger players there was not clues. No messages waiting to be decoded. Instead they were a mystery. A mystery they would need to solve on their own.

Taking her eyes away from Thea as she looks over towards the recliner to see Oliver reading through his father's journal like she had seen him doing for the previous couple of hours reaching out Laurel lays a hand down gently on his free hand causing him to look up from the journal and towards her before gently she gives his hand a squeeze.

" Hey why don't you take a break?"

Letting out a sigh placing the journal down on his lap as he reaches out and gently rests his hand on top of her own slowly Oliver shakes his head as he looks down towards the floorboard.

" I can't. I know that i'm missing something."

" You're not. I read through your father's journal too. There were some entries that were obvious in the hints he was giving about who he was talking about but beyond that everyone else is a total mystery.

I mean the entry about the chemical waste being dumped into The Glades and who was responsible for it was obvious. But he never mentioned your mother. Not once being part of any of it. Any of this."

" But we know that she was. Just we don't know where she fits in all of this. Was she the one that betrayed my father? I just….I just need to know."

Giving his hand a squeeze as she watches Oliver turn to look up at her slowly Laurel forces a smile across her face.

" I know Ollie. I know. And we will find out. I promise but we need to find out first who she is working for first. Even if we want to blame her for his death the ones truly responsible for what happened to you and your father are the men that your mother is working for.

And i've been thinking about this for a while now. Hypothetically who would you think that you're father would fear so much that he would go along with their plans for the city?

You're mother feared them too because they threatened to do harm to you and Thea so they must be powerful. It couldn't be any company owned in Starling City. None of them are powerful enough to combat against The Queen Family. So that leaves…."

" The Triad."

Nodding her head as she glances down to see Thea still sleeping with her head still firmly in her lap slowly Laurel lets out a sigh.

" I think we're in way over our heads. Their powerful Ollie. And i mean not just here. Their known all across the world as being people that you do not want to mess with.

Battling them in court is one thing but actually going against them out there. In their element."

" What do you want to do?"

Letting out a sigh as she leans her head back to rest up against the back of the couch to look up towards the ceiling slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" I don't know what we can do. We're good Ollie. Really good but to go up against The Triad? We would need an army."

" So that's it then?"

Feeling a small weight leaving her lap as she leans her head back away from the back of the recliner to watch as Thea slowly sits up to look at her slowly Laurel shakes her head slightly.

" Thea? We just can't…."

" Just can't what? Beat the odds? Are you even listening to yourself? The Oliver and Laurel that i know wouldn't back down from this. They stand for justice.

You both have beaten the odds. Oliver beat the odds when he returned back home to us. You continue to beat the odds when you face another creep inside of a courtroom with a stacked deck working against you."

" Thea? We just can't go after them. They're too powerful. Even for Ollie and I.

I want to make them pay. Make them pay for everything that they have done. I really do but to do that. To go up against The Triad. It's suicide."

Without giving her a chance to react as she gently reaches out and takes Laurel's free hand in her own causing her to look at her blinking the tears away gently Thea gives her hand a squeeze.

" Please? I'm not asking for you to fight The Triad in a clean swoop. Hell i'm not asking you to go out there and pick a fight with anyone that resembles The Triad.

What i'm asking for you to do is get justice for my father. Get justice for every man,woman,and child that has ever been wronged by them like you always have. Do it for them. Please?"

Glancing away from Thea as she looks over towards Oliver to stare deep into his eyes after a few seconds as she sees him giving her the slightest of nods slowly Laurel turns her attention back towards Thea to give her a nod as she gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

" We'll try."

Leaning forward as she brings Laurel into an embrace to only feel the embrace being returned gently Thea buries her head into Laurel's shoulder as she feels her back being gently rubbed.

" We'll try."

* * *

Making her way down the long hallway leading to her father's apartment as she gives a slight wave to a younger couple as they pass on by her tucking her hands into her coat slowly Sara continues on forward with a blank look across her face.

A look that can be seen by every citizen that she would come across. An emotionless face. A look that would send a small chill down their spines upon sight.

The same look she has learned to master over the years. Long painful years. Years where her nightmares always seemed to follow her. Even if she was wide awake.

Coming to a stop just outside the apartment door as she slowly raises up her right hand just as she is about to knock Sara's eyes widen slightly as she takes a step back when she sees the door opening revealing Quentin with a shocked look across his face.

" Hey dad? Is everything alright?"

" No time to talk kitten. I need to go."

" Is that why your…."

As he watches Sara waiving up towards his hair reaching up Quentin quickly combs back his hair with his hand before he looks back over towards Sara to see a grin forming across her face.

" Much better. Now what's with the rush?"

" You haven't heard?"

Shaking her head as she side steps to the side allowing Quentin to exit out of the apartment slowly as she sees him heading down the hallway Sara follows quickly after him.

" Heard about what?"

" There was two attacks last night. I guess someone decided to shoot up a restaurant down town while another decided to make a house call."

" What restaurant and what do you mean by house call? Is everyone alright?"

" No. do you remember the little chinese restaurant that i used to take you and Laurel to every weekend when your mother would have her book club meetings?

Well someone last night decided to pay the place a visit. Nobody knows for sure what exactly happened. The only thing that i know is from what Lucas told me."

" And what did he tell you?"

" That it's a bloodbath in there. The owner of the restaurant along with a couple of unidentified men were found with a round each in their heads at the far end of the restaurant. Some of them weren't so lucky however.

I can't tell you more until i see it for myself."

" Well surely someone had to of seen them. Surely the person responsible had to of been caught on one of the restaurant's surveillance tapes."

Glancing over his shoulder as he gives Sara a small smile to only receive one in return reaching out Quentin gently wraps his arm around her shoulders.

" You would make a great detective."

" Dad stop it. You know i'm not interested in any of that stuff. Besides that would be the first thing that any experienced officer would do first anyways.

And what about this house call?"

" Well i was hoping to share this news first with your sister seeing as how it involves her fiance's family but i guess it will have to wait.

Apparently late last night Moira Queen was attacked."

" Attacked? Who would attack her?"

" Your guess is as good as mine. I'm heading there now to question her on the matter. All that i know for sure is what Lucas has told me. When he questioned her about it last night she claimed that a blonde haired woman wearing some kind of mask was the one that attacked her.

And she had a real number done to her. Lucas said that she is pretty shaken up about the whole ordeal."

" Blonde haired woman? You mean like the one that is being talked about in the papers? But i thought she worked with someone else? This other archer guy?"

" That is what i've been told by witnesses. It usually the same story. A blond haired woman wielding some kind of staff along with another man wielding a bow saved them."

" And what do you think about all of this?"

" Honestly i think that they are only trying to help. Don't get me wrong they're still criminals and need to be taken off the streets before someone really gets hurt.

But if they don't get ever get caught and continue to help lock up the bad guys then i can't really complain.

My problem isn't with them. It's with another."

" The Dark Archer, I presume?"

Slowly exiting out of the complex as he looks over to see Sara staring at him with a grin slowly Quentin shakes his head.

" How did you…."

" Know about The Dark Archer? I've been catching up on the city's history. Also it's kinda obvious that you are obsessed with him since you have a board with his picture on it in your living room. Can i make a suggestion?"

" And that would be?"

" Get yourself a girlfriend."

Letting out a small laugh as he leans over and kisses the top of Sara's head earning himself a smile slowly Quentin returns the smile.

" And why would i want to do that when i have my family right here in Starling City?"

" Dad!? You need someone other than Laurel or I to take care of you."

" That's not what i meant. We didn't want to get yours or Laurel's hopes up but i guess you were going to find out at some point. Your mother and I have started dating again. She got me doing some weird long distance relationship thing with her from my computer."

With a smile coming across her face leaning over Sara gives Quentin a kiss on the cheek before she pulls back to see him trying to suppress a smile.

" That's great dad!"

" Yeah just don't tell Laurel quite yet. I don't want her to get her hopes up. It's like i said. We are trying again but that doesn't mean that we will end up back together."

As he sees his car retracting his arm from her shoulders slowly Quentin makes his way over as he retrieves his keys from his pocket before just as he reaches the driver's side door Quentin looks over his shoulder to give Sara a smile.

" You want a lift? I can't let you into the crime scenes but i can at least drop you off back at your apartment."

" Yeah that would be great."

* * *

Feeling a nice breeze coming through her surroundings causing her hair to flow freely with the wind as she feels herself being gently held from behind slowly closing her eyes Laurel can't help but burn the moment into her mind.

Burn the moment of peace into her mind. A moment she wished to have many more of with the man that captured her heart. Moments of just watching the sun rising and falling everyday without a worry in the world.

Moments she wished to always have with him. But moments that seemed so far away. Moments that she needed to treasure when they would come. Moments that would be very rare with the things about to come.

About to do something that months ago seemed so crazy to do. Seemed so far fetched to do. But now? Now it seemed possible. Now it seemed like they had a chance. A small chance to succeed.

But a chance she knew deep down in her heart that they needed to take. Not just for the city. Not just for the citizens that called Starling City their home. No they had to do it for themselves.

It was just like how Thea said. They couldn't back down. They couldn't turn their heads and look the other way. If they wanted change. If they wanted real change then they would have to go through them to make it happen.

Change she would make sure would happen. Change that would bring justice to the city. Bring justice for the young woman that can be seen sleeping on the living room couch. Justice she deserved. Justice that he deserved.

The very same thoughts that the man holding her is silently having. Only his thoughts were slightly different. Only his thoughts were plagued with their future. A future that looked so close but at the same time so far away.

A future where neither of them would ever have to go back out onto the streets. A future where they would own their own house. Their own place to call their own.

A future where Laurel would be holding their baby in her arms with nothing but a smile across her face as she stares out towards the sunset. A future he had never thought was possible.

Never thought he would get to ever have these moments. Never get to hold her again just like this. Never get to see her smile again. Never get to spend another moment with her.

But he did. He fought through hell. He had fought through hell to make it back to her. He had faced his worst fears and came out on top. And now nothing would get in his way. Nothing would get in his way of their future.

Not The Triad. Not his mother. Not anything that the city would throw at them. Nobody.

Letting out a sigh as she leans back relaxing into Oliver's embrace to only feel him gently resting his head on her shoulder leaning over Laurel gently rests her head against his own as she opens her eyes to look out towards the city.

" You know that we are in way over our heads right?"

Feeling Oliver nodding his head gently against her own slowly reaching down as she takes his hands within her own to only interlock their fingers together gently Laurel gives his hands a squeeze.

" Yeah but Thea's right. It's not us to back down from a fight. Even if it is an uphill battle. It's not who we are."

Nodding her head as she gently gives Oliver's hands a squeeze slowly as a small shine coming from her engagement ring catches her eye a small smile forms across Laurel's face.

" Ollie?"

" Hmm?"

" Let's get married. This weekend."

Turning her head as she sees Oliver staring directly at her with a small look of shock across his face slowly turning in his embrace gently Laurel releases Oliver's hands to only gently wrap them around the back of his neck as she feels his hands gently wrapping around her waist.

" Are you sure? Is that what you want?"

With her smile only widening as she nods her head leaning forward Laurel gently rests her forehead against Oliver's own.

" I'm sure. I just want it to be the two of us. Somewhere away from this place to let us relax for a while. We can come back after more focused and ready to go head first into this."

Slowly as she watches a smile starting to form across his face with her own only widening leaning forward Laurel captures Oliver's lips for a gentle kiss.

" So where do you want to go?"

" Some place warm. Some place that it can be just the two of us for a while. No cameras. No media circus. Just us."

With a smile forming across his face as he lets out a silent chuckle Oliver watches Laurel slowly raise up an eyebrow up towards him as a smile forms across her face.

" What?"

" Oh i'm just imaging you in a tiny black bikini."

With her face breaking into a bright smile slowly lowering his head down towards her gently Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own again before she pulls back to give him a sly smile.

" Just wait. That image is going to become a reality very soon. But in the meantime do you want to tell Speedy that her dream of us getting married is coming sooner than she thinks or do you want me to?"

" I think that you should. It would also give you time to decide with her on where you ladies would like to go."

Feeling Laurel nodding her head against his own as he feels her gently pecking him on the lips before she slowly moves away to make her way inside without taking his eyes away Oliver watches with a smile across his face as Laurel quietly makes his way over towards Thea.

Quietly watches as his fiance gently shakes his little sister's shoulders to see the later attempting to suw away the former when suddenly as he sees Thea snapping her eyes open with a wide smile across her face as she sits upright with lightening fast speed just a mere second after he sees Laurel leaning down to whisper something into her ear Oliver lets out a chuckle before his smile widens when he sees Thea pulling Laurel into an embrace.

An embrace that only makes his smile widen as at that moment he silently makes a promise to them. The promise that he will do everything in his power to ensure they would have the lives that they deserved or die trying.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Timelord2162- Actually i am using a lot of things that they have done in the comics only making them appear slightly different in this story. For example Oliver still calls Laurel pretty bird like he had done in the comics. One thing that i did do different was how Oliver's right arm had been damaged. In one universe Oliver had his arm cut off by Superman. Another had it being cut off when it had been trapped between a steel door with a bomb about to go off. In this story i had it being severely damaged by Deathstroke. One wrong move and it could be damaged even more.**

 **Thank you about Sara comments. Her character has been changed a ton compared to what she was on the show. I hope it is to yours and everyone else's liking.**

 **WinterRain36- Thea def had a strong reaction to what had been revealed to her. As with Sara when it came to Thea's character i changed it around quite a bit. She is fiercely loyal and protective towards her loved ones. She also has a more of a comedy side to her but in this case she is a force not to reckon with when it comes to her family.**

 **OTPGalore17- Honestly it when i get on a roll then there is no stopping me. Out of the DC Universe heroes Black Canary is easily my favorite so i'm also more motivated in writing this story since it has my favorite character in it.**

 **Any story is always good no matter what some reviewers might say. You get to see different ideas other writers have see come to life. Personally i like to read anything that is Oliver/Laurel story when it comes to the Arrowverse but have in the past if a new character that is being written has an interesting background then i can be drawn in. But that's just me personally and thank you for the compliment.**

 **Nightwing2013- When it came to Sin at first she wasn't going to be in the story and here is why. Sin in the comic books was actually Oliver's and Laurel's daughter. For some reason they included her in the show briefly in the second season to be a spy for Sara. With how the story is painting Starling City into a much darker image than it was on the show i wanted Sin to have a more realistic uprising. She was according to the show a girl that lost both her parents very early on in her life while growing up in The Glades. She would be depressed and would need something to take the edge off for a time so i made her this way. I hope that makes sense.**

 **Naitch03- A part of that is true. With Laurel she was basically on a war path and was only seeing red when she went to visit Moira. Maybe Walter is being held hostage by Malcolm? Maybe not? Maybe it's by some else? You will have to wait and see. The most i can say about this is to ensure that Moira gets the message to obey and do what she is told.**

 **As for Felicity she is done with this story. She was only making a cameo like how intended in the show before they screwed it all up turning it into what is now The Felicity and Friends show.**

 **hotkillerz- Well in the show they referred to Sara as The White Canary. In this story she may or may not be referred to as that. As i explained in another author's notes The White Canary was a villain in the comics. She was a total mystery other than the fact that she was The Black Canary's greatest rival. It's a wait and see approach.**

 **red lighting- I agree but there is good times ahead for her.**

 **highlander348- The hits do keep coming for Thea but this time it's different. In the show she had nobody that would comfort her. In this story she has Oliver and Laurel. Their bond in this story is much stronger than it was in the show.**

 **You will have to wait and see what Sara's end game truly is. I will be updating ruffly every week unless i get on another roll like i did last week with 5 chapters coming out quickly.**

 **Pootamis**


	55. Welcome to Paradise

Feeling the slightest of breezes blowing across the area causing her long white hair to flow freely with the wind with her right hand firmly grasping a small knife attached to her belt a pair of deadly eyes can be seen constantly glancing around her surroundings for the slightest movement coming from the ground below as she stands hidden in the shadows on top of a nearby building.

Eyes that are telling a story. Eyes that are radiating nothing but anger. Nothing but rage for the report she had received. A report that has quickly made her take action.

The report of her former mentor Zhishan had been killed. A report that has only made a thirst for vengeance take over her thoughts. Make her emotions take control for the very first time in a long time.

Emotions not many thought she had possessed. Emotions nobody ever saw her displaying. Not during any mission. Not during any sort of meeting. Not even when she was committing a clean kill.

But now. Now they were on full display. Now she was wearing them on her sleeve. Now she wanted what her heart truly wanted. Her drive for vengeance. Her thirst to have her revenge.

To avenge her mentor's death. To watch as the coward who had attacked her mentor beg and plead for mercy. Mercy she would make sure not to give. Make sure that their suffering would last. No quick deaths. No clean kills. Only vengeance.

Vengeance for the very same man that had once a long time ago saved her life. A debt she would repay years down the line. And it all started from a simple encounter.

An encounter that would forever change her life. Change the moment she saw him coming through the front door. Change when she had witnessed him sneaking through the house to execute not only her abusive father but her mother as well.

A moment she would never forget. Never forget the moment she watched as her father slowly bleed out on the cold ground. Slowly watched as the life faded from his eyes. A moment she had wished to happened for years.

Wished to see ever since he laid his hands on her. Ever since he had struck her for simply acting like a child. An act that would continue throughout the years even under her mother's eye. The same mother that would cower just like she did when her father would arrive home in a foul mood.

A sight that only made ever more fear creep into her mind each and every single day. Fear that had drastically started to change her appearance. Made what some called a wave of beautiful autumn brown hair turn pure white.

A change that had led to one of the most important moments in her life. The moment she decided to take a stand. The moment she had finally snapped. Finally snapped on one of her classmates that had constantly picked on her for her hair color using one of school pens driving home the point that she was not a force to mess with.

The moment her training would truly begin. The moment she had dyed her hair completely white before she started the first phase of her training with none other than her savior.

A savior that she had last seen briefly an hour ago laying on a medical examiner's table inside of a body bag along with a few other men that she had briefly met a few times before.

A man that she would always respect. A man that she would be eternally grateful to. A man that she would make sure was avenged.

And that is what has lead her to this moment. The moment of staring down at his former restaurant from the shadows looking for any signs of life nearby that might alert the authorities of her presence.

Looking for the slightest sign of any police officer in the area. A sign that she had seen the previous few hours. Hours of watching as wave after wave of officers entered inside of the restaurant. Wave after wave of officers contaminating the scene.

A scene she has been waiting patiently to get into. Patience that was slowly running thin. Patience that she had been trained to have a never ending supply of. But this was different. This was personal.

Glancing around not hearing anybody in sight slowly emerging from the shadows without any hesitation leaping down from her spot White emerges down onto the ground with a small thud as her feet hit the ground before slowly rising up from her kneeling position White makes her way over towards the entrance door of the restaurant.

Reaching into her pocket as she glances over her shoulder to look around to see nobody in sight retracting her hand as she silently lock picks the door until the silent click echoes through the air silently turning her wrist White opens up the door to see nothing but pure darkness.

Pocketing the lockpick slowly reaching back as she retrieves a small flashlight attached from her belt to only shine the light into the restaurant to find yellow police line right in front of her ducking underneath the tape slowly White emerges inside making sure to close the entrance door behind herself.

Shining the light through the restaurant as she slowly moves forward through the restaurant remembering every detail she had seen in the medical examiner's report just as she comes up towards the back of the restaurant coming to a halt slowly White shines her flashlight through the area as she replays the report in her mind finding it to be accurate.

A small fight had taken place. Or what looked as though it was a fight. To her it seemed more like an ambush. And the evidence was right there in front of her eyes. Blood splattered all across the walls as though a man had his throat being slit.

Broken fragments of a table seen all across the small area that looked as though the table had been flipped over before a few of the men met their demises.

And then there was the spot. A small stained spot a little ways from the wall. Her mentor's final resting place. And she could picture how it came to this.

Picture how someone that was unknown to him had walked into the restaurant. How he had let his guard down for just a split second allowing the opportunity for this unknown murder to strike.

Allow this unknown being to gain the advantage. An advantage that she could never get on him until years after training vigorously with him. A sign of weakness that cost him dearly.

But as for the others? As for the others she could see holes in the examiner's report. This wasn't just a simple shooting. This wasn't just by some random street thug. No this was done by a trained professional. This was done by an assassin.

And the evidence was right there in front of her eyes. The stab wounds. The pinpoint gunshot wounds to the each of the victim's heads. The killing of an innocent waiter to cover their tracks.

The clear sign of a trained professional. But who was this professional? Even who is the professional working for? Answers that she wanted. Answers she would get before she watched the life fade away from their eyes.

* * *

Releasing the bags in her hands down to the ground with a thud as she lets out a happy sigh Laurel can't help but smile brightly as she emerges further inside of her hotel room heading in the direction of a small patio overlooking a small beach that had passed on by before slowly as she stands outside on the patio Laurel's smile widens as she takes in the view.

A beautiful view. A view that very few have been fortune enough to ever witness. The view of the entire beach just below. The view of the waves from the ocean splashing across the sand as a few young men and women are out seen in the distance surfing the waves.

Dropping their bags down at the foot of the bed as he turns his attention towards the patio to see Laurel standing outside staring off into the distance with a smile across her face as her long blonde hair flows freely with the wind a smile forms across Oliver's face before slowly he makes his way over towards her.

Gently wrapping his arms around her from behind as he sees Laurel's smile widening leaning down Oliver gently kiss the side of Laurel's neck causing him to hear her letting out a moan as she leans back into his embrace before gently he rests his head against her own.

" We're finally here."

With her smile only widening as she leans her head down to peck Oliver on the cheek slowly Laurel nods her head as she closes her eyes.

" That we are. I still can't believe how fast your sister planned out the wedding for us. I mean we weren't even off the plane for no more than five minutes before she ushered us away to get married."

Letting out a chuckle as he feels Laurel gently interlocking their fingers together slowly Oliver nods his head before as he looks down towards their interlocked fingers to see their wedding rings a smile forms across his face.

" Well you know her. When she really wants something there is no stopping her."

" I do feel honored that she wanted to see us married so badly. I really do. Now i can officially call her my little sister without anybody looking at me funny.

But yet it still terrifies me knowing that one day she is going to start asking about how many kids we want to have. It's gonna be like watching a kid waking up on Christmas."

Suddenly as she hears Oliver letting out a small laugh Laurel can't help but join in on his laughter as she gently shakes her head against his own.

" Ollie!? It's not funny!"

" Then why are you laughing?"

" When i hear someone laughing, I can't help but laugh. You know that."

Bringing his laughing to a stop as he smiles down towards her seeing a small shine of light radiating off her face that made her look so angelic leaning down Oliver gently presses his lips to Laurel's own for a soft kiss before after a couple of seconds as he pulls back and opens his eyes to see her smiling brightly up in his direction Oliver can't help but lean down to rest his forehead gently against her own.

" So what would you like to do first Mrs Queen Lance?"

With her smile only widening as she gently turns in his arms to only wrap her arms gently around the back of his neck as she feels his hands gently wrapping around her waist leaning forward Laurel brings Oliver into another kiss before she pulls back to give him a bright smile.

" Well Mr Queen Lance, I can think of a few things. But that would cause me to break a few promises to my very favorite people. If you can give me a few minutes then you will see for yourself."

" Promises,promises."

Shaking her head as a bright smile forms across her face gently Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips as she unwraps her arms from the back of his neck before slowly reaching down as she takes Oliver's hands gently within her own with a slight tug slowly Laurel leads Oliver back inside of the hotel room.

Nearing the foot of the bed as she gently lets go of his hands to grab the handle of a trolley from one of her bags slowly Laurel wheels the bag over towards the bathroom attached to their room before just as she closes the door unaware to her knowledge slowly Oliver plops down onto the hotel room's bed with a smile across his face.

A smile that only seems to widen as he starts to relive the past couple of hours inside of his mind. Memories that he would never forget.

Never forget the memory of being ushered across the country to their scheduled appointment. An appointment he would not miss.

And he was awarded by when he saw the sight of her. His bride walking down towards the beach to him wearing a white sleeveless wedding dress with her long blonde hair flowing with the wind as a light shined down towards her with every step that she took.

A sight that only brought one word to his mind. Angel. His angel. A fitting word for the woman that had captured his heart so long ago. A woman that has always been with him. A woman that has always been and will always be his guardian angel.

The woman that seemed to know him better than he knew himself. A woman that would always appear to him and comfort him on his darkest days never asking for anything in return.

A woman that he would do anything for. A woman that he would walk to the ends of the Earth for. A woman that he would die for.

A memory that only makes his smile widen as he remembers the two most beautiful words he has ever heard before coming from his angel. The words of i do.

Hearing the sound of the bathroom door opening snapping out of his thoughts as he looks over to his side to see Laurel emerging out of the bathroom in a new set of clothes that show off her frame perfectly Oliver can't help his smile from widening.

Laurel Lance. His wife wearing an outfit that left nothing to the imagination. A pair of jean shorts showing off her long smooth legs perfectly. A short white tanktop with a noticeable black bikini top underneath.

A sight that makes his smile turn into a bright smile as he turns his head to look up to see Laurel smiling brightly down towards him before slowly as he sits up on the bed his smile only widens when he feels Laurel gently sitting down on his lap as he feels her gently wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

" See anything that you like?

Wrapping his arms gently around her waist as he sees Laurel's smile widening slowly Oliver nods his head.

" Just you."

With a bright smile forming across her face leaning down Laurel presses her lips gently to Oliver's own before slowly as she pulls away reaching down Laurel gently slaps Oliver's knee.

" Just wait. You'll be seeing another image later on that i know you will find more enjoyable. Now off you go. I promised that we would meet Thea downstairs the moment we got done changing."

As she sees Oliver nodding his head getting up from his lap slowly Laurel moves around the bed to make her way out to the patio before mere moments later as she hears the familiar sound of a bag being wheeled into the bathroom followed by the sound of the bathroom door closing letting out a happy sigh leaning forward Laurel leans up against the railing of the patio as she looks down towards the beach with a smile across her face.

* * *

Letting out a happy sigh as she leans up against a nearby wall with a bag resting at her near bare feet staring off towards the beach area off into the distance Thea can't help but smile.

Smile as she thinks about how she has gotten to this point. Smile thinking about what she had seen transpire just a few short hours ago. Watched as one of her greatest wishes had come true. Watched as Christmas had come early for her.

Watched as a union between her older brother and the woman that she already considered to be a big sister to her happened in front of her very eyes. A moment she would never forget. A moment that had left her with a smile on her face.

The very same smile that has not left her face as they drove across the country of Costa Rica to eventually end up here in it's capital of San Jose.

A smile that can be seen only getting wider as she leans up against a nearby wall giving the occasional wave to every young man that looks in her direction. Men that she knew were heading to the beach just from their swim gear.

Much like how she was about to do the same. A pair of loose jeans with her red bikini bottoms slightly poking out. Her white tanktop with a noticeable red bikini top underneath.

Her bag this is filled with nothing but towels and suntan lotion along with a few small little accessories. A large blue beach umbrella leaning up against the wall next to her side. Everything that she would need to have an even better start to her vacation. A nice two week long vacation.

A vacation she could just relax. A vacation she could lose herself in. something she planned on doing. Planned on clearing her thoughts and just having fun. Just having fun with the two most important people in her life. Whenever they had the time during these weeks that is.

A small thought that makes her silently giggle as the nickname Auntie Thea keeps popping into her mind. A nickname that she knew in a few years from now would be like music to her ears to hear.

But for now she would wait. She would wait for as long as it takes. She would enjoy the small things that life has thrown her way blocking out all the negativity. Block out all the pain.

Pain she was holding deep inside. Pain of knowing the truth. Knowing now the truth about her father's death. Knowing now how it had happened. Knowing now that it was some sort of accident.

It wasn't some sort of equipment malfunction that caused the boat to sink. No it had been sabotaged. It had been sabotaged by someone that was looking to rid the world of Robert Queen. Looking to rid the world of his heir Oliver Queen.

A group that was still a mystery. But a certain member wasn't. Someone that nobody would expect. Someone that had been close to her. Her very own mother.

Something she could no longer call her. Now she considered her a stranger. Considered her to be a nobody. Just another face in the crowd. But a face that she would always look at with disdain.

Always look at with nothing but anger. Anger from hearing her part in her father's boat sinking. Hearing her part of how Oliver had been ship wrecked forcing him to make his way to Lian Yu. Making his way to his own personal hell.

A hell that had tormented him for so long. His own personal hell that has left so many scars. So many scars just begging and pleading to be healed. Scars she would make sure the ones responsible would pay for. Just like Laurel has.

Just like how her sister in law has started. Started with the source. Started with by visiting her mother exacting just a small sample of what she truly deserved. Exacting a little bit of justice upon one of those responsible.

Now it was her turn. Now it was her turn to step up. By how? How could she step up? How could she help take the fight to them? A question she had been thinking about for most of the plane ride as the newly wedding couple slept in the seats next to her.

Could she do what they do? A thought that she shrugged off with a slight no. she couldn't go out there like they do on most nights. She wasn't experienced enough. She didn't have the fighting ability like they did.

Fighting abilities that constantly amazed her. Amazed her as she would watch Laurel twirling around a staff in her hands as though it was the easiest thing to do. Amazed her when she would watch Oliver shooting arrow one after another with pinpoint accuracy at blazing speed at targets across the room.

But what could she do? She could wield a staff nearly as good as Laurel. Not even half as good if she was being honest. Could she fire a arrow? Yeah she could thanks to Oliver but with pinpoint accuracy like he does? That was something she still wasn't sure of.

So where would that leave her? How could she help them? How could she help her family? She didn't have the necessary business degrees to combat against her mother for her father's company. She didn't have the resources like many others that could help her in other alternative solutions for this dilemma.

It would take years for her to do so. Maybe even longer to collect the resources needed. And she needed to help them now. Needed to find a way to help them combat against the corrupted. Just a thought that she would keep in mind on his vacation hoping the answer would come to her.

But for now she would enjoy the scenery. Just like she is now as she watches Oliver and Laurel making their way over to her hand in hand from the distance. A sight she could never get tired of seeing. Never get tired of hearing their saying. Oliver and Laurel. Forever and always.

" I can see that someone is making some new friends."

Looking over Laurel's shoulder as she sees a small group of teenaged boys making their way through the lobby with their eyes glued in her direction with a sly smile coming across her face Thea can't help but shrug her shoulders before she turns back towards Laurel to see a small grin across her face.

" Maybe i am? Maybe i'm not? We both know that no matter what you've captured the best man there is to find so everyone else is a very distant second. Isn't that right Mrs Queen Lance?"

With a smile forming across her face as she feels Oliver gently squeezing her hand leaning over Laurel pecks him on the cheek before she turns back towards Thea to give her a quick nod.

" I couldn't agree with you anymore little sis."

As a bright smile forms across her face slowly Thea nods her head over Laurel's shoulder towards the beach.

" Shall we?"

" Lead the way."

Reaching out as he sees Thea grabbing her bag from the ground gently Oliver takes her beach umbrella in his free hand as he sees her giving him a smile before slowly as he sees Thea making his way past him heading towards the beach along with a couple other occupants of the hotel slowly Oliver feels himself being lead by Laurel in their direction.

Feeling the soft sand between her toes as she lets out a happy sigh without glancing back as she makes her way across the beach with her eyes constantly glancing around for what she considered to be the perfect spot to set up at a bright smile could be seen across Thea's face.

A smile that only seems to widen as she walks past a couple groups of teenaged boys roughly her age that look directly at her with smiles before after a couple of minutes walking down the beach as she sees a small spot being shaded from the sun Thea comes to a halt to let out a happy sigh as she nods her head.

" Here. This is the perfect spot."

Following after Thea as he watches her drop her bag down to the ground gently releasing Laurel's hand slowly undoing the beach umbrella as he kneels down and firmly sticks the umbrella down into the ground to only immediately start to help Thea take out a few towels out from her bag to spread out just as he sees out of the corner of his eye the white tank top that Laurel was wearing landing down a few feet away from him slowly Oliver turns to look up.

Suddenly as he sees Laurel standing before him smiling down brightly at him in what he considered to be the tiniest black bikini he had ever seen as she slowly wiggles out of her jean shorts Oliver's eyes go wide as his jaw drops open slightly causing him to hear her letting out a giggle before a mere seconds later as he feels his cheek being gently caressed Oliver looks into Laurel's eyes to see a amused look radiating from them.

A look that showed she had him right where she wanted him. Just like on most nights. Nights where he could just stare deep into those green eyes not caring about anything that was around them other than her.

Just like he was doing now. Just like how he could stare deep into those eyes not caring about everyone else around them. Eyes that always made him feel at ease. Eyes that would sometimes say things to him that he needed to hear.

Please with the reaction she is reaching kneeling down as she gently rubs his cheek with her thumb leaning forward Laurel captures Oliver's lips for a gentle kiss before she pulls back to give him a bright smile.

" You might want to close your mouth oh husband of mine. I need it to be put to better use later."

Hearing Thea letting out a few giggles as he snaps his mouth shut to glance over towards his little sister to see her taking off her jeans leaving her in just her red bikini a smile forms across Oliver's face before he looks back towards Laurel to shrug his shoulders.

" It's kind of hard not to. Your a goddess."

With a bright smile forming across her face leaning forward Laurel gives Oliver a gentle kiss to only pull back a few seconds later to see him smiling at her.

" Thank you but remember this. You're the only one allowed to touch this goddesses. And you can have her whenever you like."

" Okay didn't need to hear that."

Letting out a small laugh glancing over towards Thea as he sees her turning to look away from him with her face blushing bright red as she spreads out a town underneath the umbrella turning his attention back towards Laurel as he sees her making her way around him to only bend down to retrieve a towel from Thea's bag giving him an eye view of her backside Oliver can't help but let out a chuckle as he sees her swaying her hips before a moment later he watches as she kneels down next to him to spread out a towel.

" So who wants to take a dip?"

Glancing away from her towel as she looks over towards Oliver to see him staring down at his white t shirt as he plays nervously with the bottom forcing a smile across her face Laurel turns to look back towards Thea before she nods her head towards the water.

" You go ahead. We'll catch up to you in a second."

Looking over towards Oliver as she sees the nervous look across his face despite how hard he is trying to mask it slowly Thea nods her head before she turns back towards Laurel and smiles.

" Alright i'll see you guys out there shortly."

With her eyes focused on Thea giving her sister in law a slight nod as she watches her moving towards the water until she is out of earshot slowly turning to look back towards Oliver reaching out Laurel gently lays her hand down on his cheek causing him to look up towards her before she gives him a smile.

" Hey? It's okay. If anyone even starts to stare or give you a look that i don't like then i'll kick their ass myself. I don't care about the scars. I only care about you."

Looking deep into her eyes as he sees nothing but the truth radiating from her eyes letting out a breathe slowly Oliver nods his head as he watches Laurel's smile widen slightly.

" Okay."

Taking a deep breathe as he reaches down and grabs a firm hold of the bottom of his shirt looking up towards Laurel as he sees her smiling at him as she gives him an encouraging nod slowly Oliver raises his shirt over his head and deposits his shirt off to the side before slowly he looks down towards his chest.

Looking across his chest as he lets out a shaky breathe feeling a gentle hand resting on his cheek looking up as he sees Laurel's face mere inches from his own slowly Oliver forces a smile across his face before as he feels Laurel giving him a gentle kiss to only feel her pulling back seconds later Oliver takes a deep breathe when he feels her gently taking his hands within her own.

Feeling the slightest of tugs as he slowly rises up to his feet along with Laurel slowly taking a deep breathe Oliver feels himself being slowly lead by Laurel across the beach and over towards the water.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Timelord2162- To Quentin's defense it is his daughter. In the show he had some kind of close bond with her and i brought that into this story with how he treated Oliver with disdain at the beginning when he thought that he caused her death.**

 **FictionLover610- Thank you for the kind words. I usually try to write a couple of Oliver/Laurel moments in each chapter showing how their bond keeps getting stronger with everything that they face together. Sara's endgame is a total mystery but rest is assured it will be revealed at some point down the line of why she is back in Starling City. Was it to be reunited with her family or was it because of something else?**

 **red lighting- This question will be answered below under the answers to the reviews.**

 **highlander348- Rest assured Thea is working on figuring out how to get payback for everything that has been done. She doesn't know what it will be but she has a few ideas running through her mind. The next time she sees her mother will be very explosive to say the least.**

 **kindleflame5- There is more in store of what Laurel has planned for everyone that had any part of The Queen's Gambit sinking. What she did to Moira is child's play compared to what she has planned.**

 **Okay and here is an answer to the question that most of you may have on your minds. Wedding? Where is the wedding scene? Well the reason why it wasn't written here is simple. It will show up at some point in the saga but as a flashback. I can't go into detail without any spoilers being revealed but it will appear at some point. You will have to wait and keep reading to find out when it will appear.**

 **Pootamis**


	56. Changing of Ways

Feeling the gentlest of breezes gently caressing her face as her blonde hair flows freely with the wind with her eyes glued forward constantly glancing around the scenery in front of her a lone hooded figure makes her way down a familiar street.

A street that she could be seen frequenting the last couple of weeks. Frequenting with the same crowd of civilians lurking in the shadows. Some younger that looked to her as though they were apart of some type of gang. Especially by the tattoos she had seen on the sides of each of the teenager's necks.

Some older that didn't pay no mind in looking in her direction or even asking her if they could help her. Something that fitted just fine with her.

Afterall she was only here for one reason. To receive the information from her source. Information she has been receiving on a weekly basis from her contact. A contact that has not failed her.

A contact that has come through with every task being assigned to her. Come through with the information she has been seeking. Information that she knew held so many things in the balance. Held so many lives in the balance.

Lives that could be saved. Lives that needed to be saved. That is if the information she had received was accurate. Information that terrified her. But information she knew deep down was the truth.

Knew was the truth when she had first read the reports. Read the reports knowing that her contact would never lie to her. Read knowing that her contact had never steered her wrong before. Not yet anyways.

But yet something was still there. Some feeling deep down telling her that there was more. More to the story. More to what she had read. She just needed to dig deeper.

Dig deeper into her research. Dig deeper into the root of the problem and grasp it firmly in her hands. But first she needed more information. More information before she would strike again. Strike against the men and women that were planning on doing harm to the city.

Although if she was being honest with herself that was not the reason why she wanted them dead. That was not the reason why she wanted to hunt each and every last one of them down one at a time.

No her reason ran down deep. It wasn't to protect the city. It wasn't to save the thousands of lives that would perish if her enemies were to succeed. She could care less about them. Care less about the men and women across the city that would remain faceless to her. Remain strangers to her.

No her reason was simple. The simple reason of vengeance.

To avenge everything that had ever happened to her. To avenge what she has turned into after so many years of abuse and torture. Turned in a woman that she barely recognized anymore. A woman that could only be described in her mind as a cold blooded killer.

A cold blooded killer whose blood thrust is at an all time high. At an all time high with her ultimate goal within reach. A goal she has been preparing herself to achieve for years. Painful years. Years of so much of her blood,sweat,and tears being shed up to where she is now.

Years she has been counting down the seconds just waiting for the right time to strike. Waiting for the time to emerge out of the shadows to use the years of training she had received to strike down her enemies.

Enemies that still remain out there. Enemies whose numbers keep dwindling by the day. Dwilding by her hands as well as some others. A pair of vigilantes whose identity remain a mystery to everyone in the city. Including herself.

Vigilantees that she could see were dishing out their brand of justice. Justice she could not agree with. Not agree with the end results. Not agree of watching her enemies being hauled off to prison to only emerge a few years later.

A brand of justice that was the exact opposite of her own. Her brand produced results. Her brand caused her enemies to stay down for good. Her brand didn't allow the law and the corrupted bureaucrats the opportunity to interfere.

But theirs was different. Their brand allowed the law to take matters into its hands. Their brand allowed the corrupted the chance to prove yet again how flawed the system truly is. A system she had grown up with the belief that it truly worked. A mind set she had thrown away long ago.

A mind set that has lead her down this path. A path filled with so much blood. Filled with so much death. Filled with so much pain.

Turning down a familiar street corner as she looks over across the street where she would often see her contact hanging around to find her contact nowhere in sight reaching back as she glances around to see nobody in sight retrieving her cell phone from her back pocket slowly the hooded figure looks down towards her cell phone to find it to be the precise time she had given to meet up with her contact before slowly as she tucks the cellphone back into her back pocket the hooded woman slowly makes her way across the street as she tucks her hands into her hoodie's pocket to have her fingers gently graze the end of a small knife within.

Grasping the handle of the knife firmly in her hand as she constantly glances around to see nobody in sight as a confused look comes across the hooded woman's face in an instant as she hears the slightest sound of a garbage can being tipped over from nearby the hooded woman comes to an halt as she snaps her head to the sound before slowly with her grasp on the knife tightening the hooded woman makes her way towards a nearby alleyway.

Retracting her hand slightly as she rounds the corner and enters through the entrance into the alleyway coming to an halt the hooded woman glances around her surroundings to find the source of the sound in a couple of stray dogs going through a dumped over trash can slowly turning her eyes away from the dogs just as she turns intending to leave the alleyway a small shine coming from a nearby pair of trash cans catches her eye.

With her interest only increasing by the second slowly as the hooded woman makes her way towards the trash cans making sure to avoid the stray dogs that seem to be following her out of the corner of their eyes suddenly as she sees the sight of a leg sticking out slightly from behind the cans the hooded woman's eyes widen before just as she nears the cans to see who the leg belongs to in a sudden move the hooded woman snaps around to look all around her surroundings.

As she looks across the street to find nobody in sight snapping her head up the hooded woman looks up at the rooftops of a few nearby buildings to find nobody in sight before slowly as her free hand clutches into a tight fist slowly the hooded woman makes her way over towards the garbage cans.

Quietly moving the cans to the side as she kneels down next to the lifeless body of her former contact to find a flurry of knives penetrating through the young woman's chest reaching out as she gently moves the young woman's blood soaked jacket to the side to only feel around inside hoping to find some sort of folder or document inside of the pockets of the jacket finding nothing but a few bags half filled with pills retracting her hands slowly the hooded woman backs away a few feet as she looks down at her contact one last time before slowly she makes her way out of the alleyway.

* * *

Collapsing down into a waiting pair of arms as she takes slowly and steady breathes to only feel the gentlest of kisses on her forehead letting out a happy moan reaching out Laurel drapes her arm gently over Oliver's exposed chest in possession as she snuggles closer into his side before gently as she feels Oliver's arm wrapping around her waist Laurel lays her head down on his chest.

A position she has often found herself in for the past week. A week that they needed. A week without the media hounding them every where they would go. A week without any drama. A week without having to patrol the streets at night.

Instead it has been a relaxing week. A week they could just focus on themselves. Could just focus on each other. Focus everything each had set out to do.

All beginning with a small ceremony. A small ceremony with only their closest loved one there to serve as a witness. A ceremony neither ever thought they would be apart of. A ceremony for their marriage. A marriage both knew that they were ready for. Knew that they would never break their vows.

They would never hurt the other. They would never leave the other's side. No matter what. Through sickness and health. Through death until they would meet again.

A moment they would never forget like the many they have shared for the past week. Moments it had been just the two of them laying down on the beach watching the sun set into the distance.

Moments they had expressed their deepest fears to the other leaving no secrets between them. Fears about failure. Fears about letting others down. Letting each other down.

Fears they knew in time they could overcome together. Just like how they were overcoming a few on this vacation.

For Oliver it was simple. The fear of his insecurities. The fear of having everyone see his scars. Scars that he had seen a few tourists staring at every so often when he was on the beach. Moments that he just wanted to leave and cover himself back up just to not face the stares.

But Laurel would not have any of it. Instead she had taken charge. Had given him the strength and courage that he needed to overcome his fear. A fear that after a few days seemed silly to himself after a simple point was made.

The simple point of everyone has their scars. Some with physical scars and some with mental. Scars that would heal over time if you let them. Some from years of abuse at the hand of another. Some that have received them from another source.

Sources such as war. Sources such as being shot during combat. Much like every single soldier that has ever gone out on the battlefield. Soldiers that never left without some kind of scar. Scars much like his own.

Scars that weren't meant to be looked at with pity. No meant to be looked at to feel sorry about. No they were meant to be looked at as a badge. A badge of honor. A badge showing what they had gone through to get to this point.

A badge that he would wear proudly not caring about the stares he would receive on the beach once he removed his shirt.

As for Laurel it was much simpler. Finding her comfort zone. Finding a way to channel her emotions so they wouldn't control her with a simple saying that she has believed for years. The saying of we control our emotions. It's not the other way around.

And it was simple. The source to channel back her rage was there in front of her. There in the form of her loved ones. In the form of her husband. In the form of her sister in law. The two most important people in her life.

Loved ones that would always stand by her side and support her no matter what. No matter what enemy stood before her. No matter what problems may arise in the future. They would always be there for her. Just like she would be there for them.

Leaning down as he gently kisses the top of Laurel's head to only hear her letting out a happy sigh Oliver can't help but smile as he feels her gently tracing circles into his chest with her index finger.

" I'm getting hungry."

Letting out a chuckle as he watches Laurel turning her head to look up towards him leaning down Oliver presses his lips to her own for a gentle kiss.

" Say no more."

Feeling Oliver's arm gently unwrapping from her waist as she gently wiggles out of his embrace to make it to her feet reaching out Laurel can't help but stretch her arms as she feels her sweat covered body loosening up before slowly she makes her way around the bed and in the direction of the bathroom.

Following her with his eyes as Oliver watches Laurel make her way across the room making sure to sway her hips in a seductive motion as she passes on by him letting out a chuckle Oliver can't help but shake his head as one word comes to his mind as he eyeballs her up and down.

The very same word he had used to describe her days ago. Goddess. A goddess that had chosen him. Chosen him when she could've had anyone that she desired. A goddess that has always been with him through everything.

Through every single torture session that he ever endured. With him through every sleepless night. With him when the pain was too much to bare.

A goddess that has always looked after him. Looked after him when he was on the verge of quitting. Always looking after him as he looked lost in the wide open world.

His goddess. His goddess that always could take the pain away. Could always lend him some of her own strength when needed. The perfect woman. His perfect woman. His soul mate.

A woman that could always read him. A woman that could always see through him in everything. Could always sense when something was wrong. Could always sense when he felt terrified or scared when nobody else could.

A woman that has never left his side. Never judged him for his insecurities. Never judged him for what has happened to him in his past. Instead she has helped him take small steps forward.

Small steps showing that he could reclaim his life. Take steps to erase the fears that are still lurking in the back of his mind. And for that he would be eternally grateful to her. For that he would always love her. This world and beyond.

Hearing the sound of the phone handset being gently placed back down on the receiver with a click looking over her shoulder as she sees Oliver turning to look in her direction turning on her heels Laurel leans herself up against the open doorway of the bathroom.

" They said our breakfast will be up shortly. Something about requests like these happen all the time."

Looking over towards the bathroom as he sees Laurel looking at him with a seductive smile across her face as she wags her right index finger towards him letting out a chuckle in an instant Oliver quickly rushes off the bed in the direction of the bathroom to take Laurel into his arms causing him to hear her letting out a small laugh before in a sudden move Oliver picks her up bridal style and leads her into the bathroom making sure to kick the door closed behind them.

* * *

The Glades. One of the oldest sections of the city. A section of the city that used to see so many working class families inhabiting the scene. Used to see so many families making memories through the streets.

But now it was just a breeding ground. A breeding ground for the corrupt. The heart of criminality in the city. A section of the city that has become a breeding ground for suffering and injustice. A section of the city that is not worth saving.

No worth batting on eye to. No worth answering a cry of help. Help that the section was screaming out for all those with the courage to listen to. Courage just like she did. Just like his late wife.

Rebecca Merlyn. Mother of one and wife to the CEO of Merlyn Global Malcolm Merlyn. A lovely woman. A woman that always stood up for what she believed in. A woman that would always look for the best in people.

A trait that he loved about her. Loved how she was able to see through his own darkness to only see the real him. To be able to love him the way she did. Compassion that many others had quickly taken advantage of.

Men and women now that sicken him. Sicken him knowing what they had caused. Had caused him to lose her. And it was all because of them. Men,women,and children that didn't do anything to help themselves.

Citizens that refused to get any help. Instead they had taken advantage of the situations presented in front of them. Instead they had taken advantage of her. His very wife that only wanted to help. And what did she get? What was her reward? To receive her demise.

The demise at the hands of one of them. The hands of yet another drug user. A man that had cowardly attacked her when she was closing up her clinic for the night. A clinic she had only opened hoping it would make a difference.

A clinic she had begged and pleaded with him to open. A clinic that he hated the idea of but ended up supporting her. A decision he has regretted to this day. A decision he would regret for the rest of his life.

Regret not reasoning with her. Not reasoning with her about her safety. Regret about not taking more precautions to ensure that she was safe. Safe from the hands of them.

The very same men,women,and children that he has watched from afar with disgust. Watch from afar as they continued their way of life. Watch as they continued to not help themselves. Continued to watch as they spread around the city like a disease. A disease that he would make sure to cure.

Even if there was some obstacles along the way. Obstacles such as a mysterious vigalantee that has taken the city by storm. A mysterious assassin that has been lurking in the shadows. For how long he couldn't be sure.

What he was sure of was they needed to be dealt with. They needed to be silenced before they started to get close. Just like they were on the verge of doing so now. On the verge of uncovering the truth. On the verge of destroying everything that he has planned behind the scenes for years.

Just like how another pair of vigilantes were quickly making headlines. A pair of vigilantes that were starting to take the city by storm. Starting to cause small changes to occur around the city. Cause an extra wind of caution to be felt every single night by every single thug in the city.

A pair of vigilantes that we would deal with later. But first he had bigger fish to fry. First he needed to find this other mysterious vigilante. A vigilante with the same trademark outfit he has done for the last couple of months.

A sight that has made so many questions pop into his mind. Questions on who exactly was this mysterious assassin? Were they someone from his past? Were they someone that learned from the same teacher that he did?

Questions that he would have answered in time. Time that was quickly running out for this vigalantee as his plan started to come into fruition.

Hearing the click of the door handle to his office turning snapping out of his thoughts as he turns his attention away from the city to look through a reflection of the glass over displaying the entrance of his office to find China White slowly emerging inside with a pair of her associates that he deemed to be her bodyguards to only watch as White silently ushers her men away making sure to close the door behind them slowly Malcolm laces his fingers together as he watches her slowly approach.

" I suppose a congratulations is in order."

Suddenly coming to an halt as she sends a cold glare in Malcolm's direction to see the man staring back at her with nothing but a blank look across his face slowly White unclenches her fists to only rest them gently at her sides.

" Be careful of the next words you speak Mr Merlyn. For they maybe your last."

Turning his chair around as he looks towards White to see her staring at him with the same cold glare slowly Merlyn leans back in his chair.

A glare that he could understand after hearing his latest intel. Intel that shocked him to the core. Zhishan the leader of The Chinese Triad murdered. Or so what the police had thought.

No instead he had been assassinated. Assassinated by an unknown individual. An individual that seemed to know exactly where to find him. Someone that seemed to be going around taking out his associates.

" My apologies. It was not meant to be an insult. But more of a congratulations for you moving up to the top. Afterall isn't that what you always wanted? What everyone always wants?"

Without taking his eyes away as he watches White breaking off eye contact to look over her shoulder slowly a brief smile comes across Malcolm's face before he watches her slowly walk across the room to stare out at the city.

" Indeed. Zhishan was like a father to me. Rest assured i will get my revenge for the one that was responsible for taking his life. However that is not why i am here."

" Yes the agreement that had taken place years ago…."

" Is now off the table."

Turning her head to look over her shoulder as she sees Malcolm looking at her with an intense glare across his face slowly White snaps her body around to look at him with a blank look across her face.

" What!?"

" I was not the one who made the deal. Zhishan was and upon his death all deals made by him have been rescinded."

" On whose authority!?"

" Mine. As leader, I have every right to do so."

Briefly closing his eyes as he takes a deep breathe slowly Malcolm unclenches his fists as he feels a small trail of blood coming from his palms trickling down to his office table before he opens his eyes to look at White to see the same expressionless look across her face.

" It was agreed to. I pay you millions and you do the task that you're required."

" And it has been voided. I will not have any part in this scheme you have that ensures many innocent lives would be lost.

You may have some sort of vendetta against this city but i don't. And that is bad for business."

Without any hesitation turning on her heels slowly White makes her way across the office and back towards the closed door before just as her finger graze the door handle White comes to a stop to glance over her shoulder at Malcolm to see him staring at her with an intense glare across his face.

" Your funds have been returned to your accounts. This will be our last meeting. My men have been instructed to no longer aid you on your little crusade.

If you contact us again involving this matter there will be consequences. Severe consequences for you and your family. Remember this. We have eyes and ears everywhere. There is no place you can hide from us."

* * *

Whistling a tune silently to herself as she walks down a familiar hallway with a towel wrapped around her waist from her latest adventure out to the beach a bright smile could be seen across Thea's face.

A smile that has constantly made an appearance across her face for the past week. A week filled with nothing but relaxation. Relaxation from the drama that came with Starling City. Relaxation from having to catch up on any school work she had been assigned.

Instead the week has been stress free. A week that she hoped to have many more. A week where she could just kick back and relax. Kick back and relax getting a small tan in the sun before taking a small dip in the water.

A dip that would make her feel refreshed. Just like how it had on the previous day. A memory that makes her let out a chuckle as she remembers the first time she had touched a surfboard when a small group of surfers had made their way towards them in the water.

Remembering how good it felt to ride a wave. How free she had felt at that given moment. A moment that she would always remember along with another.

Remember how they're first tries with a surfboard went. How it looked as though they had picked up how to surf just as quickly as she did before her theory had been proven wrong.

How they each had fallen off the board the moment they had started to ride a wave. At first completely off the board and into the wave. On the second try not so lucky.

A try that resulted in not only her older brother falling off the board face first into the water but also for her sister in law to drop down losing her balance causing the board to hit her on the backside before flipping her over in a sudden move.

An image that she has made sure to keep glued into her mind as she continues to walk down the hallway towards her hotel room.

Coming to a stop at her room as she reaches into her bag to grab her key for the room glancing over her shoulder as she looks down the hallway towards Oliver's and Laurel's hotel room to see the door firmly closed with a do not disturb sign hanging off the door handle letting out a giggle slowly Thea shakes her head as she starts to hum.

" Auntie Thea? It has a nice ring to it."

Hearing the small click indicating that her hotel room has unlocked reaching out with a flick of her wrist Thea opens up the door and emerges into her hotel room making sure to close the door behind herself before slowly as she makes her way towards her bed with a flick of her wrist Thea deposits her bag to the side.

Flopping down on the bed as she feels the soft fabric of the freshly made bed sheets caressing her skin letting out a sigh in a sudden motion snapping her body around to rest her back on the sheets looking up towards the ceiling a smile forms across Thea's face.

" One more week in paradise. Hmm? I wonder if i can convince them to stay here. Warm weather year around. Cute boys everywhere. No media outlets hounding us. Cute boys everywhere."

Letting out a sigh as she shakes her head leaning back Thea scoots across the bed to rest her head gently down on a nearby pillow.

" Doubt it. All well. It was fun while it lasted. But now on to business. How am i supposed to help you guys?"

Meanwhile a few rooms down….

Staring off into the distance as she feels Oliver playing with her white robe with his right hand as he holds her gently from behind with her smile only widening by the second letting out a sigh leaning back into his embrace gently Laurel rests her head against the side of his own.

" You do know that we're gonna be walking into some serious shit when we get back."

Feeling Oliver gently nodding his head against his own letting out a sigh Laurel returns the gesture as she reaches down to gently give his hand a squeeze.

" Just wanted to make sure. And i think that it is time that we go over some kind of gameplan to go off of when we do return."

" Any ideas?"

" I think that i do."

" And that would be what?"

" We cut off their resources. We go after anyone in the city that could be funding their operations in Starling City.

If they are gone then The Triad will have no reason to keep any operation of their's in the city. And i know just where to start."

" My mother right?"

Nodding her head gently turning her head to look over her shoulder as she sees Oliver looking down in her direction Laurel sends a sad smile his way.

" I know that it will be one of the hardest things for you to do but it's the only way. I know how hard it will be to fight against your family…."

" But that isn't true. You are my family. Thea is my family. That is all i will ever need. If one day an addition or two are added then i won't complain. I'll take you whatever way that i can pretty bird."

With a bright smile forming across her face turning in his embrace as she reaches up to gently wrap her arms around the back of his neck leaning forward Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **CrazyCaz- I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. There are a few previous chapters that i did like this to help show some good moments as this is the calm before the storm.**

 **Timelord2162- Nyssa may be appearing at some point in the saga. She does get mentioned at some point in the saga but you will have to wait and see if she actually makes an apperance.**

 **FictionLover610- William is not in this story. Basically to sum it up in the show they made Oliver into this cheating boyfriend type that always saw more than one woman at a time. In this story once he started dating Laurel there was no other woman in his life. It was only her. No cheating. No betrayals. That's what makes their bond even stronger in this story.**

 **highlander348- That was China White in the beginning of the last chapter. I don't agree entirely on the Thea situation and here is why. In the show when it came to Thea, I hated the fact that after 3 months of training that she was able to go toe to toe with Oliver. Someone who in the show basically went against everything that could be thrown his way as he became a killer. Personally she would have been beaten easily if she only had 3 months training.**

 **As for Oliver's right arm it is damaged. There will be mentions of flashbacks of how it happens but the nerves in his right arm are extremely damaged. They occur thanks to Deathstroke and his time on Lian Yu. It doesn't effect him right now but with the right blow it could.**

 **WinterRain36- Thank you for the comments. Thea is thinking of how to help Oliver and Laurel. Her plan will be unleashed as soon as she figures something out. Sara could end up being The White Canary from the comics. You will have to wait and see like everyone else wondering the same thing.**

 **Pootamis**


	57. Returning back to the War Zone

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees a grin across Oliver's face that hasn't left his face since the previous night letting out a small laugh giving his hand a small tug slowly Laurel guides Oliver around the corner of the hallway.

A grin that she loved seeing knowing she was responsible. Knowing she was responsible for seeing his spirits being lifted. Knowing how happy he truly was with her.

A feeling that is mutual. In fact she had never been happier. Never been happier ever since he had returned. Returned from his own personal hell to her. A feeling that has only gotten stronger with every second she has been with him.

Every second that she would never regret. Never regret taking a leap of faith to go to the Queen's mansion to see him just a few hours after she had seen him for the first time in five years.

Never regret believing in him when nobody else did. Never regret loving him. Even if others didn't agree with her decisions. Others that still lurk in the shadows. Others that still have a long way back in gaining her trust and forgiveness.

But for now she wouldn't worry about any of that. Instead she would enjoy the moment. Enjoy seeing the smile across his face. Enjoy the memories they are making.

Enjoy the feeling of being so desired. Feeling of being so loved. Love the feeling of him treating her like a queen like he always had before. Enjoy the feeling of him touching her skin. Enjoy the feeling of how gentle he is with her treating her with so much respect.

Respect that made her feel so loved. Made her feel on top of the world without a worry in the world. Made her feel invincible. A feeling that she never wanted to go away.

Emerging from around the corner as she feels Oliver swatting her on the ass causing her to jump up in surprise letting out a small laugh quickly turning around in a sudden move with a tug Laurel pulls Oliver to her to capture his lips with her own for a gentle kiss.

A kiss she could only smile in as she feels Oliver gently pulling her closer to him before after a couple of seconds as she opens her eyes to see a smile creeping up on his face leaning forward Laurel can't help but return the smile as she leans her forehead gently against his own getting lost into his eyes.

Eyes that could tell her so much. Could tell her whether he was happy or sad. Tell her if he was ever worried or terrified about something. Eyes she could just stare at for hours not caring about anything around them.

Hearing the sound of a familiar voice making it's way towards them looking away from Oliver as she turns her head to look over her shoulder to see Thea making her way down the hallway with her hands and arms completely covered with numerous sized bags with her eyes glued to her bags not noticing their presence at all raising an eyebrow at the youngest Queen.

Watching Thea stumbling down the hall under the weight of her bags as she mumbles something under her voice with an irritated look across her face suppressing her laughter leaning over Laurel whispers into Oliver's ear.

" Should we help her?"

" Let's see how this plays out."

Turning back towards Thea as she sees a bag slipping from the youngest Queen sibling's arm causing it to come crashing down to the ground causing the Thea to suddenly silently curse as she rears back to kick the bag before lowering her foot back down as she takes a deep breath leaning back Laurel buries her head into Oliver's shoulder suppressing her laughter.

" Wow. Didn't know she had such a unique vocabulary."

Nodding her head into his shoulder as she leans back to only reach up to wipe a tear from her eye with her free hand Laurel sends a smile Oliver's way.

" You haven't seen nothing yet. Trust me when i saw we have a little ball of fury on our hands."

Suddenly as she sees Thea struggling to reach into her jeans pocket to grab what she deemed to be her hotel room key as she slowly approaching glancing over towards Oliver with a grin suddenly Laurel lets out a cough causing Thea to jump up in surprise as she snaps her head up to look at her.

" Oh hey guys. Perfect timing. Can one of you please help me. I seem to be having a little trouble."

Suppressing her laughter as she nods her head wiggling out of Oliver's embrace slowly Laurel makes her way over towards Thea as she hears Oliver following close behind before gently as she takes a few bags off Thea's hands to only see Oliver doing the same Laurel eyeballs the names of the stores across the bags.

" Thanks. You guys are truly lifesavers."

" So doing a little shopping have we?"

Turning towards Laurel as she sees her raising an eyebrow in her direction with a sheepish smile coming across her face reaching into her pocket Thea retrieves her electronic hotel room key before slowly she starts to lead them down the hallway without taking her eyes away from them.

" Well you know me. I love shopping."

Letting out a small laugh as she sees Oliver slightly opening up one of the bags hanging across his arm to take a peek inside reaching out Thea slaps his wrist causing him to snap up to look at her before she sends him a small glare.

" Aww!"

" No peeking. It's a surprise."

Rubbing his wrist as he glances over towards Laurel to see her suppressing her laughter as an amused look comes across her face reaching out Oliver swats her on the ass causing her to snap her head at him with a mock glare across her face despite the amused look in her eyes unaware that Thea is shaking her head at them.

" Oh brother."

" What?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver staring at her with a grin across his face slowly shaking her head Thea turns her attention back forward as she lets out a huff.

" Laurel? Control your husband."

" Hmm….nah. I like seeing him this way."

Stopping outside of her hotel room as she reaches out to have her electronic key be scanned looking over her shoulder as she sees Oliver leaning his head against Laurel's own as they each wear a grin across their faces slowly Thea shakes her head as she can't help the smile that comes across her face.

" Well? I guess you're right. He is a lot more fun this way. Speaking of having fun how are you guys after yesterday? You both took some nasty falls."

Reaching back as she starts to rub her backside Laurel sends a smile Thea's way.

" A little sore but i'm fine. Nothing that i can't handle."

" And what about you? How are you feeling Ollie?"

" Nothing that i can't handle. Her on the other hand is a different story."

" Oh? And what do you mean by that dear brother?"

Just as she sees Oliver about to speak reaching up Laurel gently presses her right index fingers to his lips as she sends him a mock glare.

" Oh it's nothing at all unless he doesn't ever want to experience that again."

Looking over towards Oliver as she sees him shaking his head a bright smile comes across Laurel's face before just as she turns back to look at Thea suddenly Laurel's eyes widen slightly when she sees Thea's eyes as wide as saucers as her cheeks blush bright red.

" Okay way too much information. Especially when we're talking about doing….that."

Hearing the click of her hotel room unlocking with her cheeks burning reaching out quickly Thea opens up her hotel room and emerges inside with Laurel leading Oliver slowly behind before as she hears the sound of the hotel room's door closing taking a deep breathe slowly Thea plops down on her bed as she deposits her bags on the ground.

" So what's up? I wasn't expecting to see either of you until tomorrow."

" There is something that we wanted to discuss with you before going off to have dinner. But if you have already eaten then we can come back later after you get settled back in."

" What are you kidding? I'm starving. Did you see the amount of bags that i was carrying? Totally draining."

With a small smile coming across her face giving Oliver's hand a squeeze slowly Laurel leads over towards the bed before slowly she takes a seat next to Thea as she sees Oliver taking a seat on the opposite side of Thea.

" So what's up? What do you want to discuss with me?"

" It's about when we go back."

" What about it? If you're thinking about staying here then i'm all for it. A little beach house next to the ocean. Getting a nice tan every single day before taking a nice relaxing dip.

No stupid annoying media outlets reporting every single thing that we do. What more could you ask for?"

Glancing over towards Oliver suddenly as she hears him letting out a small laugh Laurel can't help but do the same before after a few seconds she shakes her head as a small smile forms across her face.

" You've really thought this out didn't you?"

" Maybe? I haven't heard a no yet."

With her smile only widening reaching out Laurel gently takes Thea's hand within her own and gives it a gentle squeeze.

" As much as we would love to we can't stay here. But i'll make a promise to you. How about every summer we come back here. Make this our little summer get away from Starling City."

" Really?"

" Yeah why not? You're not the only one that likes this place. Hell if it was up to us then we wouldn't leave here either. But we have to right now because we have some unfinished business to take care of."

Letting out a sigh as she nods her head slowly Thea looks down towards the ground as she feels Laurel giving her hand a squeeze.

" I know. It was worth a try. So what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

" It's about your mother."

" Mother? Oh you mean Moira. What about her?"

Glancing over towards Oliver as she shares a quick look of concern with him slowly Laurel turns her attention back towards Thea.

" We've been discussing this and we think that when we go back to Starling City the best way to attack The Triad in our eyes is to go after everyone that could be funding their operations in the city."

" So you plan on hurting them where it hurts the most. Their wallets. I like it. What do you need from me?"

Reaching out as he gently grabs Thea's free hand causing her to look up towards him gently Oliver gives her hand a squeeze.

" Speedy? What Laurel and I are going to do. Are you going to be okay with it?"

" What do you mean? Why wouldn't i be okay with this?"

" Because it's our mother…."

" Okay i'm gonna stop you right there. The moment she had my father killed is the moment she no longer was mother. And the same applies for you.

You don't need to ask permission from me to put her behind bars for good. We're family. You and Laurel are my family. And family sticks together. No matter what."

With a smile coming across his face reaching out as he pulls Thea into a hug reaching out gently Oliver pulls Laurel into the embrace unaware of the smile coming across Thea's face.

" Even how weird they might be."

Unable to suppress it any longer as he lets out a small laugh to only be joined in by Laurel reaching out Oliver ruffles Thea's hair causing him to hear her letting out a small huff before leaning forward he gently kisses the top of her head.

* * *

With the sound of only silent her footsteps echoing through the air as she slowly walks through a familiar piece scenary out in back of the mansion deep inside of her family's garden letting out a sigh Moira can't help but get lost back into her thoughts about the memories she had once seen transpire inside of this garden.

The garden of memories. That was what she liked to refer to it as anyways. Memories that always brought a smile to her face.

Memories of watching her children running around these gardens when they were younger playing tag. Remembering seeing her baby boy catching up to his little baby sister before he would give her a piggie back ride back into the mansion.

Remember when seeing Oliver asking his best friend Laurel out on a date inside of these gardens. A date that has blossomed to more. So much more. Blossomed into an unbreakable bond between them.

But her most cherished memories were all of them together. Her son and daughter along with her future daughter in law sitting in these gardens huddled together just watching the sun set in the distance.

A sight she always loved seeing. Always loved seeing the smiles across her children's faces. Loved seeing how peaceful they look without so much as a care in the world.

Cares she wished they would never need to worry about. Never worry about what the world would throw at them. Never have to worry about any of the bad decisions they make in life coming back to haunt them.

Much like her own. Much like her past decisions that continue to haunt her. Continue to haunt her thoughts. Continue to haunt her dreams. Continue to haunt her very children. Children she swore to always protect.

Decisions that have always come back to remind her of what she truly has become. Turned from a respected business woman around the world into a tyrant. A tyrant that was looked at by her peers as power hungry. Looked at by her peers as a monster.

A statement that she could agree with. She was a monster. A monster that was corrupting so many lives. All starting with her loved ones. Corrupting them as though she was injecting venom into their very own veins.

And it all started five years ago. Five long years ago making a decision that she would regret forever. A decision to have her late husband disposed of. Not for power. Not because of the way she felt about him. No because of a threat.

The simple threat of something happening to her children. A threat she took seriously and gave the necessary information to have the task done. A task that had deadly consequences. Deadly consequences that she would soon find out would cost her the very thing she was trying to protect.

Cost her not only her husband but also her son. Her baby boy. A boy that she had watched turning into a fine young man. A man that she had thought of to lost.

A moment she would never forget. Never forget how she had went into a deep depression for months along with her daughter. Never forget how her daughter had closed everyone off just showing the damage she had truly done.

A memory she would never forget. Never forget the stinging feeling in her heart as her daughter distanced herself from her. Never forget how much it had hurt to watch her child look so lost in the world. A world that looked even more terrifying to her.

But then it happened. A miracle had happened. A simple phone call that would change her life forever. The call that he had been found. That her baby boy had been found. A moment she thought her heart would explode with joy.

Explode with anticipation as she rode to the hospital where he was being looked over in. But then it happened. Her heart had broken again. Had broken again once she had seen him. Seen that her baby boy was not the one that returned from Lian Yu.

No instead it was someone else. Something else that she couldn't quite place her finger on. But what she did know was she was the cause of this. She was the cause of this man standing before her. A man that deep inside was injected with the venom that she desperately tried to protect him from.

The very same venom she can feel running through her veins every single day as she walks through the garden alone. Walks through the garden lost in her thoughts about her past mistakes. Mistakes that are constantly reminded to her every single Monday morning.

Mornings that she has dreaded. Dreaded knowing what was heading her way. Another package. Another package containing a piece of her husband. A man that didn't deserve any of this. A man whose only fault in life was getting involved with her.

A fault that she has regretted. Regretted knowing what was happening to him. Knowing what pain he was going through right now. Pain that she wanted to stop. But pain that she knew he would have to endure for her own personal gain.

A gain that sickened her to even think about. The gain of him suffering so her children wouldn't. To make a simple trade. His life for their own. But a trade she would make every time without any second thought.

But not for long. So his suffering would stop. Soon he would be released as agreed. Be released to make his own decisions. Decisions whether or not to go to the police. Whether or not he wanted to be with her anymore.

Decisions she would not blame him or judge him for. But why does she have a sickening feeling in her chest on this day? Why does she have a feeling that something was very wrong?

A feeling that hasn't gone away ever since she had woken up and started her day on this given day. A day that has quickly gone by quickly finding herself in the garden staring up at the sky just a little past noon without so much as a package being delivered.

" Ms Queen?"

Snapping out of her thoughts as she looks over her shoulder to see Raisa making her way over through the garden with a brown package in her hand slowly Moira lets out a breathe that she is holding as she looks down towards the package.

A package that she knew exactly what it contained. A package that made her worry every single time of what she would find. But this time it was different. This time she was terrified to open up the package. Especially as she sees it being bigger than the previous packages she had received.

" A package has been just delivered for you."

Unable to say a word as she gives Raisa a nod slowly Moira watches her place the package down on a bench a short distance away before as she sees out of the corner of her eye Raisa staring at her with a concerned look across her face slowly Moira glances over at her.

" Ms Queen? Is everything alright?"

" Yes. Everything is fine. Thank you Raisa."

With the slightest of nods as she turns and slowly makes her way back towards the mansion leaving Moira alone in the garden unaware to her knowledge slowly Moira makes her way over towards the package.

Glancing to her side as she sees Raisa out of sight reaching out with a shaky hand as she gently grabs a hold of the package slowly sitting down on the bench as she rips off the tape allowing her access to the inside of the package just as she is about to open up the package slowly Moira takes a deep breath before slowly she peels open the package.

Suddenly as she leaps up to her feet from shock causing the package to come crashing down on the bench with a thud with her eyes as wide as saucers feeling her stomach getting queasy covering her mouth with her left hand suddenly as she can't hold it in any longer leaning over Moira quickly feels herself emptying her stomach.

A feeling that only gets worst as she replays the last image in her mind. The image of Walter's head wrapped up in plastic staring lifelessly up at her.

* * *

Letting out a sigh as she looks out the large window and out towards the runway to see a few planes being prepared to take flight as she hears men and women of all races boarding a few nearby flights Thea shakes her head as she stares outside with a sad smile unaware that Oliver and Laurel share a quick look from a few seats nearby.

" Do we have to?"

" Yes for the hundredth time."

" But why?"

" Because this isn't our home."

" We could make it our home."

" All of our stuff is still back in Starling City."

" We could get new stuff. You're filthy rich now like us remember?"

Letting out a sigh as she shakes her head reaching out Laurel gently nudges Oliver in the ribs before she nods her head over at Thea.

" Ollie? Help me out here."

" We have to go back Speedy. But the moment that calendar flips to July we'll head out back down here."

" May."

" July."

" June."

" Deal."

Turning away from the window as a bright smile forms across her face slowly Thea turns to look at Oliver to see him returning the smile.

" With our own beach house?"

Letting out a small laugh as he nods his head Oliver watches Thea's smile widen by the second before slowly as he watches her reaching into her bag to retrieve a small camera that he has seen her using numerous times on their vacation a small smile forms across Oliver's face.

" Well until then i'm gonna need something else to remember this place by."

Rising out of her chair as she slowly makes her way over towards Oliver and Laurel to only kneel down next to them raising the camera high up into the air slowly a smile forms on Thea's face as she glances over her shoulder at them.

" Okay say adios paradise."

Letting out a small laugh as she turns towards the camera with a smile coming across her face feeling Oliver putting an arm gently across her shoulders Laurel's smile widens even more before suddenly she blinks her eyes a few times as a sudden flash from the camera engulfs the area.

Lowering the camera as she looks through the screen to look at the digital photo of them a small smile forms across Thea's face as she nods her head.

" This one is definitely a keeper. Although i think this one is my personal favorite. I'm gonna have it framed up in the loft as soon as i get the photos developed."

Leaning down as she sees Thea flipping through until she stops at one particular picture a bright smile forms across Laurel's face as she stares down at the picture. A picture taken at the perfect moment. A moment that felt so magical to her.

The exact moment when she shared her first kiss with her husband. A moment captured on camera. Although she knew a nearby tourist had also captured the moment on film after some persuasion by her sister in law.

" You're right. That one is a keeper. But i also like this one."

Reaching down as she slowly flips through the pictures to eventually come up on one of all of them huddled together resting on the beach with her in Oliver's right arm while Thea rests in his left Laurel's smile widens.

" Yeah that's true. Those boys were so jealous of him at that moment."

Letting out a small chuckle as he leans forward to take a better look at the image Oliver nods his head.

" Yeah they were. It also didn't help when you told them that you were sharing me with Laurel."

" Hey what can i say? Those guys were being pricks. It got rid of them pretty quick didn't it? Not only that but when they came back we got to see them get their asses handed to them by Laurel.

And by the way i captured all of that on video. You know for research."

" Uh huh?"

Looking up as she sees Laurel eyeballing her in a sudden move Thea points her index finger at Oliver.

" It was his idea."

" Oh really?"

" Uh huh. Something about seeing if their was any flaws with your fighting style."

Turning her head away from Thea as she looks over towards Oliver to see him smiling at her slowly Laurel can't help but return the smile.

" Is that true? You wanted her to record me for research?"

" Nah i just love seeing you in a black bikini. The way you kicked their asses. It was the second hottest thing that i've ever seen."

" Second hottest? What is the hottest thing that you've ever seen?"

Glancing up as she sees Oliver leaning over to whisper something into Laurel's ear to only see her smile widen slowly Thea shakes her head.

" I don't even want to know."

Glancing down towards Thea as he sees her turning her attention back down towards the camera's screen with his smile only widening Oliver turns back towards Laurel to see her leaning forward before he feels her gently pressing her lips to his own.

Feeling Laurel pulling back as he opens his eyes to see Laurel leaning down to gently rest her head on his shoulder looking down Oliver nods his head at Thea.

" Can i see it for a second. There is one picture that i want to make sure is saved. It's gonna be my screen saver for my phone."

Nodding her head reaching up Thea hands Oliver the camera as she slowly stands up before after a couple of seconds as she sees Oliver's smile widening leaning over Thea looks down towards the screen to have a bright smile form across her face that matches Laurel's own.

A picture of her and Laurel sitting on a small bench with smiles across their faces overlooking the city. A picture that had just been taken shortly after arriving in Costa Rica. A picture that captured her and her sister in law in a fine moment.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **red lighting- Their marriage might be kept a secret since they wouldn't want to deal with the media. In this story Oliver and Laurel hate the media and could care less about them since they are always questioned about everything in their lives. Remember Laurel knocked out one reporter early on in the story and she would hesitate in doing so again.**

 **guest- I agree with your statements. When i came down to Thea and Laurel becoming vigilantes right away i also thought it was stupid. In this story even though Oliver and Laurel was a little rushed they did take time training every single day with Oliver mostly training all day. However they haven't gone against any big time opponents yet so they haven't been challenged yet. They have used stealth,shock,and fear so far to get the advantage against their enemies.**

 **Naitch03- You will have to wait and see. I responded to your PM and hope it offered some sort of answer for you.**

 **Nightwing2013- You may see something like that happening in the future. You may even see a partnership. All in due time.**

 **WinterRain36- That is very true. In this story Sara is out for revenge not caring who she hurts to get what she wants. If faced with Oliver and Laurel out on the streets she would hesitate in trying to kill them. There is more to her story that will slowly being uncovered through the saga along with many other things.**


	58. Birth of The Green Arrow & Black Canary

Hearing Thea letting out a grunt as she slowly walks down the long hallway leading towards the loft suppressing their laughter as Oliver and Laurel look towards each other with matching grins across their faces suddenly unable to hold it in any longer they let out a small laugh causing Thea to glance over her shoulder at them with a glare.

" Ha,ha,ha. Very funny. This totally sucks."

" Thea? We just got back."

" Still doesn't mean that it doesn't suck. It's so cold."

" What are you talking about? It's like 75 degrees. It's beautiful outside. How can you be cold?"

" I don't know? I think that i'm allergic to this city or something."

As she hears Laurel letting out a small laugh shortly joined after by Oliver snapping to look over her shoulder Thea sends them a mock glare.

" I'm serious. You know it's still not too late to…."

" March."

Seeing Laurel pointing her right index forward letting out a huff with a tug slowly Thea tugs along her trolleys in the direction of the loft causing her to watch Oliver and Laurel quickly pass on by her with amused looks across their faces before as she sees Oliver looking over his shoulder in her direction Thea sends him a sad smile.

" These bags are so heavy though."

Shaking his head as he reaches out and takes a handle to one of the trolleys earning him a bright smile from Thea unaware to his knowledge Laurel looks over towards Thea with a raised eyebrow.

" And what exactly did you buy back in Costa Rica that caused you to need another trolley in the first place? You never exactly told us."

" I didn't?"

" Nope. I mean there is no way you did that much shopping while we were down there causing you to need another trolley. There is just no way."

" Ahh but you would be sadly mistaken my older sister in law. When there is a Thea there is a way."

Hearing the click of the loft's door unlocking as she looks over her shoulder to see Thea smiling sheepishly at her slowly shaking her head Laurel can't help but smile at her before slowly as she emerges into the loft with Oliver following right behind her releasing her trolley reaching out Laurel stretches her arms as she hears the soft of the loft's door closing.

" Home sweet home. Are you sure that you guys don't want to turn back now? If we catch the next flight we can be back in paradise in no time."

Looking over her shoulder as she sees Thea looking at her with a pleading look slowly Laurel shakes her head as she gives Thea a stern look.

" June will be here before you know it. Besides why are you so hell bent on getting back there anyways?"

" No reason."

Feeling two pairs of eyes watching her every move as she lets go of her trolley to look anywhere but in Laurel's direction suddenly as she sees out of the corner of her eye a grin forming across Laurel's face Thea's eyes widen slightly.

" You met a boy down there didn't you?"

" What!? No!"

Suddenly as she sees Thea's cheeks blushing bright red glancing over Thea's shoulder as she sees Oliver looking over at her with a grin across his face Laurel's grin widens.

" What's his name?"

" I don't know what you are talking about!"

" I don't know what you are talking about? That's an interesting name for a boy. So you gonna tell us or do we have to use drastic measures?"

" Laurel!? Seriously i don't know what you are talking about."

" Drastic measures then. Ollie?"

" I'm on it."

Snapping her head around as she sees Oliver with her cellphone in his hands Thea's eyes widen before in an instant Thea races over towards him in an attempt to retrieve the phone to only have him raise the phone up high into the air out of her reach.

" Ollie!? Give me back my phone!"

" Hmm….nope."

Leaping up as she reaches out for her cellphone to only grasp nothing but air as Oliver flips the cellphone into his other hand letting out a huff Thea stomps her foot down onto the floorboards as she crosses her arms over her chest before slowly she smiles up towards Oliver as she sees him glancing down towards her.

" Please give me back my phone?"

" Still don't think so."

" Please?"

" Nope…."

" Give me back my phone!"

Leaping back up as she attempts to snatch the cellphone out of his hands to receive the same results as before suddenly as she sees a grin coming across Oliver's face a horrified look comes across Thea's face.

" So whose…."

Rearing back in a sudden move Thea kicks Oliver in the shin causing him to let go of her cellphone to only have it land in her waiting hands as he grabs a hold of his foot before as she pockets her cellphone Thea sends a glare in Oliver's direction.

" Not another word. I may not be as good as you and Laurel are in martial arts but i'm small and fierce."

Keeping her eyes focused on Oliver as she sees a grin forming across Oliver's face Thea raises an eyebrow before her eyes widen when he sees her looking past her and over towards Laurel.

" I quote the boy with the cute butt."

With her eyes going as wide as saucers as she hears Laurel letting out a small laugh launching herself forward as she starts to pound on his chest to only hear him letting out a small laugh as he raises up his hands in mock surrender after a few seconds letting out a huff Thea crosses her arms over her chest.

" I'm sooo gonna kill you in your sleep tonight. And i'm talking Freddy Krueger style."

Letting out a small laugh as he reaches out and gently wraps his arm over her shoulders leaning out Oliver gently kisses the side of Thea's head causing her to let out a huff before slowly as he feels Thea gently resting her head against his shoulder looking across the room Oliver watches Laurel slowly approaching them.

" We only do this because we love you. You know that right?"

" Yeah,yeah,yeah. Still doesn't mean i'm not gonna get you back later for this."

Reaching out as she gently lays her hand on Thea's shoulder causing her to look over in her direction slowly a smile forms across Laurel's face.

" I'll tell you what. How about this. Instead of making a year around summer visit out to Costa Rica that we instead make it a winter visit?"

" Really? You mean that?"

" Yeah why not? I never liked winter in Starling City anyways. I love Christmas yes but not all the snow that comes from living in this city. I always hated having to shovel out my car every few days."

With a bright smile coming across her face reaching out Thea pulls Laurel into an embrace.

" I like where you're head is at. You're the best big sis anyone could ever ask for!"

Letting out a small laugh gently wrapping her arms around Thea slowly Laurel returns the embrace as a bright smile forms across her face.

" I know but don't think that you're off the hook that easily. I expect to hear all about the boy who has captured my little sister's heart. Besides hearing the fact that he has a cute butt."

Letting out a groan as she nods her head releasing the embrace slowly turning on her heels Thea makes her way past Oliver and towards the stairs before just as her foot touches the first step Thea glances over her shoulder at them.

" Well it's getting late. I'm gonna go get a few hours of sleep."

" Oh okay. Good night little sis."

" Wait? Aren't you guys going to get some sleep?"

" We slept on the flight. Just in case we're still gone when you wake up Oliver and I are going to go out for a little while."

Receiving a nod as she watches Thea ascend up the stairs to only a minute later watch her close her bedroom door behind herself slowly Laurel turns her attention over towards Oliver to see him looking at him with a curious look across his face.

" So are we going out tonight as just us or are we going out as our alter egos? What did you call them again? The Canary and Arrow?"

With a bright smile forming across her face slowly shaking her head Laurel makes her way over towards Oliver before reaching out gently Laurel wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" Almost right. It would be The Black Canary and The Green Arrow but hey we all make mistakes."

" The Green Arrow? But i don't wear anything green."

With her smile only widening leaning forward Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips to only pull back to give him a bright smile.

" Not yet but you will be soon. As soon as i get everything to make our new outfits. But that doesn't matter right now.

What matters right now is finding evidence to use against your mother and hopefully put a dent into The Triad's finances. And i know just where to start looking."

* * *

" So who do you got taking the series this year? Personally i'm partial to seeing the Texas Rangers win it all this year.

How it just slipped out of their fingers last year. It was heartbreaking."

Glancing over to his side as he sees his security partner looking at him out of the corner of his eye as he twirls his nightstick up in the air shrugging his shoulders a lone security guard points his flashlight ahead towards a small part of a side room to see nothing but an empty computer office.

" I still don't get why you are so into watching that stuff. Especially since it's rigged."

" Oh geez here we go again."

" Well it's true. I mean think about this. How does a pitcher that posts up a below three era and is considered to be one of the very best pitchers in the league all of a sudden lose this special gift?"

" Uhh it's the postseason. Pressure of being so close to achieving the ultimate goal of the season."

" Sure it is. If that is truly the case then what a bunch of pussies. I mean seriously you get paid millions of dollars to only choke when it really matters."

" Well that's true. But still…."

Suddenly as he hears the sound of a silent footstep echoing a short distance behind him reaching down as he graces the end of his firearm in a sudden move as he snaps his body around with his firearm firmly in his hand without having anytime to react the security guard is sent spinning to the ground face first when he feels a well placed strike from an unknown object landing squarely across his chin turning his world black.

Hearing his partner landing to the ground with a thud as he snaps his body around to only flash his flashlight forward to see a hooded blonde woman staring directly at him with a metal staff firmly in her hands rearing back just as he graces his own firearm the security guard feels himself leaving his feet from a well placed spinning kick before a mere second later his world goes black as he feels the back of his head landing down on the ground with a thud.

Glancing down as she looks back and forth between the security guards to see them not moving other than the slow and steady rise of their chests with a smile forming across her face as she looks around to see nobody else in sight taking a hand off her staff reaching up Laurel gently touches her ear piece.

" Okay. I've taken care of the guards on my end. What about you?"

" **Same. I'm currently stationed inside of the security station disabling all of the cameras in the area. You should be able to get to the main room undetected."**

" Should?"

" **Well if not then you can show our electronic friends your lovely singing voice."**

Letting out a chuckle as a grin forms across her face retracting her hand with her eyes glued over her shoulder turning on her heels slowly Laurel quietly makes her way down a familiar path she had once traveled before using the shadows for cover before just as she comes to a corner where she once had seen a camera resting high above in a sudden move Laurel presses her back up against a nearby wall.

Taking a deep breathe as she peaks her head around the corner to look up to see the once active camera pointing directly down clearly deactivated with a small smile forming across her face leaning off the wall being as quiet as possible slowly Laurel emerges around the corner and heads down the long hallway making sure to use as much of the darkness as cover as she can.

With only the sound of her footsteps echoing silently through the air as she emerges at the end of the hallway to find every single camera hanging up high above the room pointing down in the same state she had seen the previous camera in without breaking her stride slowly Laurel makes her way across the room towards a nearby computer station before seconds later as she moves the computer mouse to find the computer still on rearing back Laurel reaches into her back pocket to only retract her hand a mere second later to stare down at a silver usb drive.

" You better of been worth it."

Rearing back as she plugs in the usb drive to the computer to only press down on a small button attached suddenly as she sees a window coming up on the computer's screen displaying a stream of codes running across the screen snapping her head back Laurel can't help but stare at the screen with wide eyes as she watches countless lines of codes running across the screen before after a minute a small smile forms across her face when she sees the desktop to the computer emerging on the screen.

Taking the computer mouse into her hand as she takes a seat for the next few minutes as she slowly starts to go through every file that she can find on the computer suddenly as a smile forms across her face Laurel lets out a chuckle as she shakes her head.

" **What is so funny pretty bird?"**

" Whoever's computer this is they play a lot of solitaire. I see spider solitaire,golf solitaire,and even golf solitaire. I didn't even know there was so many types of solitaire."

Shaking her head as she digs back into her pocket to retrieve another usb drive without taking her eyes away from the screen as she plugs in the hard drive in next to the other scrolling through the screen as she highlights every single file that she sees under an under development file reaching out with her free hand Laurel types in a small command into the computer causing a small transfer to start to take place.

Watching the bar as she sees the transfer taking a little while tapping her index finger on the table letting out a huff as she shakes her head moving the mouse slowly Laurel clicks on a file on the screen.

" Okay the transfer is starting. All we have to do now is wait."

Reading through the file as she sees some pictures of some sort of new body armor being developed shaking her head as she shakes her head slowly Laurel exits out of the file before she scrolls down reading every single title on each of the files.

Suddenly as she sees an file labeled emitter out of the corner of her eye buried in the middle of the files slowly scrolling down Laurel double clicks on the file when suddenly as the file opens revealing countless pictures inside along with a few videos Laurel's eyes widen slightly.

Without any hesitation scrolling up as she clicks on the first picture file suddenly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees a picture of it. Some sort of machine that she had never seen before. A machine that is massive. A machine that looked like some sort of bomb.

Exiting out of the photo as she clicks on the next photo followed by the next with every single photo she sees Laurel's eyes keeping getting wider at what she sees. Sees that her suspicion was right. It is some sort of bomb.

Photos are photos of what she knew this thing had caused. Pictures of total destructions. Pictures of buildings turned to ash. Pictures of large craters in their wake.

Pictures that terrified her to her bones. Pictures that sent a chill up her spine. A chill she can still feel as she exits out of the photo file to slowly scroll down towards a video attachment before as she clicks on the attachment to watch the video start playing on the screen Laurel lets out a breathe.

A video that showed she was right. This thing was a bomb. A video of some sort of group of scientists working on this machine with a few military officials over looking the project.

But the most shocking was what she sees happening after a minute through the video. An overlook of a small area in the desert being engulfed into nothing but dust. A sight that makes her eyes widen as she shakes her head.

" Who would do something like this?"

" **You okay pretty bird? What's wrong?"**

" You would need to see it for yourself. There is this video file. Multiple in fact showing damage from some kind of weapon. Like a nuclear weapon."

* * *

Letting out a yawn reaching out as she retrieves her coffee mug from the living room table to only take a sip from the mug as she lets out a happy sigh hearing the sound of the loft's door opening grasping the mug firmly in both of her hands turning her head as she looks over the living room couch to see Oliver followed by Laurel slowly entering Thea can't help but smile at them.

" Hey guys. What's with the long faces?"

Applying the locks behind herself letting out a sigh as she turns her head to see Thea glancing back and forth between her and Oliver with a concerned look across her face slowly Laurel forces a smile across her face.

" We'll fill you in later. After i've had a long hot shower."

Giving Laurel a nod as she turns her attention towards Oliver to see him looking straight at her slowly Thea nods her head at him.

" It's that bad?"

" Yeah it is and i'm taking a long shower after too. You will want to as well after hearing what we found out tonight."

Turning her head towards Oliver reaching out as she gently takes his hand within her own causing him to look at her with a bright smile forming across her face gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze.

" When i said that i was going to have a long shower it implied you were coming with me as well dear husband. The honeymoon phase maybe over but that doesn't mean that i'm through with you just yet."

As she watches a wide grin form across Oliver's face letting out a few giggles Thea shakes her head before she turns back forward to look at the television screen.

" I've said it before and i'll say it again. Married couples are freaks. But i suppose it can't be helped. I'll just have to give you guys my wedding gift later."

" Wedding gift? You didn't need to get us anything."

" I know but i wanted to. I thought it would make a nice surprise. Besides i know that you are going to like it."

Sharing a quick look with Oliver gently letting go of his hand without taking her eyes away from Thea slowly Laurel makes her way over into the living room as she hears Oliver following close behind her before as she rounds the couch to stand in front of Thea slowly Laurel crosses her arms over her chest.

" Alright spill it. What's this surprise?"

With a wide smile forming across her face as she grabs a hold of a nearby pillow and picks up from the couch revealing two piles of clothes slowly Thea nods her head over at the piles as she sees Laurel raising an eyebrow towards her.

Following Thea's eyes as she looks over at the piles to only recognize a few items from each stacks of clothing Laurel's eyes go slightly wide as a small smile creeps upon her face.

" How did you?"

" Now promise me that you won't get mad but i might have seen some of your costume designs on your laptop. And i thought that you know maybe it was time that you guys looked the part."

Keeping her eyes focused on Laurel's face as she sees Laurel's smile only getting wider as she glances back and forth between the piles of clothes a confused look forms across Thea's face.

" You're not mad?"

" Oh i'm mad alright but i'm too shocked and happy to unleash that fury upon you. I'm just gonna have to take it out on the next thug that i come across."

Breathing a sigh in relief as she sees Oliver moving around the couch to look at the piles out of the corner of her eye reaching out Thea gently grabs a hold of one of the piles before slowly as she sees him stopping by Laurel's side reaching out Thea gently hands him the pile.

" This one is yours."

" How did you…."

" I bought all of the materials back down when we we're on vacation. I payed in cash so nobody would expect a thing and wouldn't leave a money trail.

When you guys were out last night, I worked on these. It took me all night and a couple of band aids but i think that i got the costumes down just right."

With her smile only widening reaching out as she gently takes the remaining pile of clothes in her hands unaware that Oliver raises an eyebrow at the pile when he sees a pair of black stockings sticking out from the top of the pile slowly Laurel turns towards him to see him looking at her with a grin across his face.

" I'll be right back."

Without having any chance to react as he watches Laurel walk quickly past him to only see her racing up the stairs into their bedroom making sure to close the door behind herself slowly Oliver turns his attention back towards Thea to see a grin across her face.

" What are you waiting for? Suit up!"

" That was so corny."

" Yeah but it sounded like some annoying phrase you would say."

Letting out a chuckle as he nods his head leaning down Oliver gently kisses the top of Thea's head causing him to see her grin to widen at the corner of his eye before slowly as he heads towards the stairs glancing over his shoulder Oliver watches Thea leaning over the back of the couch to look at him with a smile across her face.

" You can use my room to get dressed."

Ascending up the stairs as he quietly makes his way into Thea's bedroom making sure to close her bedroom door behind himself slowly making his way towards her bed gently Oliver plops himself down on the bed before slowly as he gently places the stack to his side Oliver lets out a chuckle as he reaches over to grab the first article of clothing from the top.

An article of clothing that would explain and showcase his alter ego's name. A dark green emerald vest. A vest he can't help but look down at with awe as he feels the high density emerald kevlar all around the fabric.

Putting the vest down to his side reaching over as he grabs an emerald hoodie from underneath the stack to find traces of kevlar across the sleeves of the hoodie Oliver can't help but let out a chuckle as he shakes his head.

" Wow she really did think of everything."

Shaking his head as he removes his shirt to reveal his scar covered chest within a couple of minutes as he now finds himself wearing a new set of clothes as his old pair rests down at his feet with one last tug feeling his boots fully tightened rising up to his feet reaching over across the bed as he grabs the last piece to complete his outfit rising up to his feet slowly Oliver glances around the room in search of a mirror.

Finding a mirror attached to a dresser off in the corner slowly making his way over as he suddenly sees his image coming into view in the mirror suddenly Oliver's eyes widen and a small smile starts to creep up upon his face as he stares at his reflection with awe.

A reflection that he didn't recognize. A complete transformation. Complete transformation from what he used to go out in at nights. Complete transformation from a common hooded figure into something else. Into someone else.

Reaching up as he applies the final touches in the form of a black domino mask reaching back Oliver pulls his hood over his face as he stares at his reflection.

Nodding his head turning on his heels slowly Oliver makes his way out of the bedroom before just as he closes the door behind himself causing Thea to look up Oliver can't help but let out a chuckle when he sees Thea's eyes going wide as a smile starts to form across her face.

" Woah! You look totally badass! And i'm the one that made the suit!"

Letting out a chuckle as he descends down the last of the stairs to make his way over towards Thea glancing around as he sees Laurel nowhere in sight a confused look forms across Oliver's face.

" Laurel has come back down yet?"

Hearing a silent giggle as he looks back over towards Thea to see her smiling sheepishly at him slowly Oliver raises an eyebrow towards her as he sees her smile only widening.

" No not yet. But believe me when she does you won't be able to keep your eyes off of her."

With a confused look forming across his face just as he is about to respond suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat from the second level of the loft causes him to look up.

Suddenly as he sees Laurel leaning up against the railing looking down towards him in an outfit that just makes his eyes go as wide as saucers Oliver can't help but stare at her in silence.

A look that only intensifies as he slowly eyeballs Laurel's body up and down in the outfit she is wearing. An outfit that proved Thea's theory was right. He wouldn't be able to take his eyes away from her.

A full black corseted bodysuit with a fully closed neck showing off her frame perfectly. Black fishnets running down her long legs all the way to her black boots. A black leather jacket with her long blonde hair running down her back. A pair of black fingerless leather gloves with a black domino mask resting firmly in her hand.

An image he burns into his mind with only one word running through his mind. Goddess. His goddess.

Unable to suppress the smile coming across her face as she slowly makes her way down into the living room making sure to not take her eyes away from Oliver for a single second just as she stops a couple of feet away from him slowly Laurel twirls around as she sees him eyeballing her up and down.

" So what do you…."

Suddenly as she feels Oliver bringing her into a deep kiss Laurel can't help but smile into the kiss as gently wraps her arms around the back of his neck before after a few moments as she pulls back to see him looking at her with a wide smile across his face slowly a bright smile forms across her face.

" I take it that you like it."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Timelord2162- Tommy is not in this story. He has been mentioned but he hasn't made an apperance. There is reasons behind it in the end but you won't learn about it until later.**

 **Nightwing2013- While that is true in this story Walter is different from what he was in the show. In this story he basically helped Moira take over the company by back stabbing Oliver in the process. He did have some regrets about some things but in the end he was one of the villains.**

 **Guest- While a piece of what you said was true the other wasn't. In the show Oliver was a cheater. He cheated on Laurel not once but twice. First with Samantha and then with Sara. They did increase it but in the comics he only did it once and it was easily the stupidest thing that i saw written in the comics besides the whole Superman/Wonder Woman power couple junk.**


	59. Following the Source

Letting out a happy sigh as she gently traces her index finger across Oliver's chest as she listens to the sound of his heart beating with every passing second laying perfectly still Laurel can't help her face from breaking out into a bright smile.

A bright smile that only seems to keep on widening as she replays everything she had just experienced. A bright smile for never feeling so desired before. From seeing the absolute look of desire in her husband's eyes the moment he had spotted her in her new outfit.

An outfit that she knew would receive the results that she wanted. Especially if her husband's actions were any indication. An outfit that would distract any thug that would dare do battle with her. An advantage that she would exploit without any hesitation.

Without any fear or remorse. Just like how she knew every criminal wouldn't. Wouldn't hesitate in ending a life. Wouldn't hesitate into getting exactly what they wanted.

An outfit that she would use to her advantages. Whether it was on the streets or here. An outfit that she knew the instant that she was seen wearing it caused her heart to leap for joy when she saw the shocked expression across Oliver's face.

And she couldn't blame him. The outfit was to die for. An outfit in which nobody had ever seen before.

A full black corseted bodysuit with traces of new type of kevlar stitched inside. A suit that not only would be able to stop a round from any high powered round that would try to penetrate through but also protect her weapon.

Her secret weapon that she has yet to unleash upon anyone. The small sonic device she would often wear around her neck like a collar. A device that she has named the Canary Cry. A powerful device that could be used to clear a room. Even break down any door that she saw fit.

A precious device that she knew must be protected. Must be unseen to gain the element of surprise. A device that couldn't fall into the enemy's hands. A device that would now remain hidden underneath her body suit just behind a small piece of kevlar giving her the element of surprise when needed.

Kevlar that could also be found inside of her black leather jacket. A jacket that could also stop an incoming bullet in case someone ever snuck up on her. A type of jacket she was very fond of wearing to complete her outfit. An outfit that would now belong to her alter ego.

An alter ego that would stand up for justice. An alter ego that wouldn't take shit from anybody. The outfit belonging to The Black Canary. A new face that was quickly making headlines through the city.

But now she had the identity. Now she wasn't just some random vigilante along with her husband. Now she could stand out as a symbol.

A symbol meant to be feared by the criminal underworld. A symbol she would use to strike fear into the hearts of anyone that dared to break the law. Strike fear into the corrupted.

But an outfit that did have one glaring weakness. A weakness that could be exploited in one on one combat. The weakness of where a few body parts were not covered with any traces of kevlar. Body parts that would be targeted by an skilled combatant.

Exposed due for the need to be. Exposed so the kevlar wouldn't slow her down. Exposed so her husband would be able to retrieve arrows lighting fast without missing a beat. Without giving the enemy anytime to react.

A weakness she was sure would be covered. Especially by the last of her outfit. The black fishnet stockings running down to her feet where a pair of black high heeled boots were waiting. An object that she knew would distract any man that laid their sights on her allowing her weakness to become a strength.

The very same fishnet stockings that could be found hanging across the foot of the bed loosely along with her black leather jacket as the rest of her outfit lays scattered across the floor along with his own.

Her outfit that she quickly dispose herself of once she had been quickly carried inside of this bedroom for hours of endless love making up until this point. A point that she always loved. Always loved to lay in his arms knowing she was safe. Knowing that the heart beats she continues to hear were beating for her.

Gently moving her head to the side as she glances up to see a wide smile across Oliver's face as he looks down towards her letting out a giggle slowly Laurel scoots closer into his side as she feels a smile creeping upon her face.

" Okay,I have to ask. It was the stockings wasn't it?"

Glancing back up as she sees Oliver's smile widening with her own smile coming across her face slowly Laurel shakes her head before she gently rests her head back down on his chest.

" I thought so."

" What can i say pretty bird? You look like a goddess. With or without stockings on. But i have to ask why stockings? Not that i don't like the outfit but…."

" It's used as a distraction. Think about it if you were a thug and saw me for the first time dressed like that would you honestly be able to concentrate long enough before i wiped the floor with you?"

" No i guess not."

" And besides. I look like a total badass and you know it."

Letting out a chuckle leaning down as he gently kisses the top of Laurel's head causing him to hear her letting out a happy moan gently reaching out Oliver brings her closer to his body before gently he rests his head down against the top of her own.

" We'll get started looking at everything that is on the computer drive tomorrow morning. Whatever the hell that thing is that i saw it doesn't look good."

" I still can't believe it. I mean a nuclear weapon?"

" You can't believe it? Try being the one that saw a picture of it for yourself. It was like watching one of your worst nightmares coming to life."

Nodding his head slowly Oliver closes his eyes as he gently increases his grip around Laurel's waist.

" Try to get some sleep. We'll take a look at it first thing in the morning."

Letting out a sigh nodding her head slowly Laurel closes her eyes as gently moves into a more comfortable position for herself. Sleep that she knew she wouldn't be getting any of. Especially after everything she had just seen.

Seen total destruction. Seen a powerful machine that would be able to do so much damage. Especially if it was to be unleashed inside of a city. A very city much like this one.

A thought that terrified her. But a thought that made so many questions pop into her mind. So many questions about this device. A device that was labeled as a microwave emitter.

Questions of why. Why would someone build something like this? Why would someone even want to unleash this type of panic and destruction on a population? A weapon that if she was to guess could eliminate thousands of lives in matters of seconds if unleashed. Maybe even millions.

Millions of lives that wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late. A sickening thought. Just like another. The thought of who had been responsible for this weapon being created. Who even was even considering continuing the weapon's development.

A weapon of death. A weapon of destruction. Suddenly as her eyes snap wide open something started to click inside. The answer to some of the questions she has had along with Oliver ever since she had read his father's journal. The answer of what he had meant in his entries when he said he would stop it.

Stop whatever his business partners were up to. And it was this. This weapon from being created. To stop this weapon from be unleashed on the world.

From being unleashed on the city. A thought that only makes her eyes widen as the thought of that's it comes into her mind. The targeting of The Glades. It wasn't be targeted to be runned by the corrupted. No it was being targeted to be annihilated. It was being targeted to be wiped off the map.

But who would want to even unleash this upon The Glades when their was nothing to gain? No money being gained. No power gained. Only madness.

Madness that she knew would be fueled by some sort of deep hatred for the city. A deep hatred for The Glades and it's civilians that call that part of the city their home.

A list that she knew would be very long. Especially due to The Glades recent history. But to destroy it? To murder so many innocent lives? That would take an unique personality. Would take an unique individual to achieve this result. But who

Who would be even powerful enough to accomplish this? Who would even be motivated to do this?

But through it all there was one thing she did know. There was one name she was sure could be crossed off. The name of the most feared organization in the city. The Triad.

None if it would make sense for them to do. There was nothing to gain. They were already feared by so many across the world. There would be no reason why they would be behind this.

But the question of who then would come crashing back into her mind. A thought that only makes her sigh as she closes her eyes once again trying to clear her mind as she drapes her arm over Oliver's chest in possession.

A sense of peace that only lasts for a mere few seconds before the image of the emitter comes back into her mind. An image that for some odd reason seemed so familiar. Seemed like she had seen something like this once before somewhere.

Suddenly snapping open her eyes as she wiggles out of Oliver's embrace to sit up Laurel's eyes widen as a memory comes flooding into her mind.

Snapping open his eyes as he looks up to see Laurel staring off into the distance with wide eyes slowly a concerned look forms across Oliver's face.

" What is it?"

" I know what it is."

" What?"

" The emitter. I know what it is and where it came from."

* * *

Letting out a yawn as she reaches up to rub her eyes to only suppress another yawn a mere second later with sleepy eyes slowly throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a fresh t shirt Thea makes her way out of her bedroom.

Making sure to close her bedroom door behind herself without breaking her stride as she reaches out to stretch her arms out intending to go down stairs to make herself some breakfast before the other occupants of the loft awakened quietly descending through the loft just as she reaches the kitchen suddenly Thea's eyes widen for a split second when she sees the sight of Laurel staring down at her laptop from the kitchen table with Oliver sitting close by with his own laptop in front of him.

Coming to a complete stop as she glances back and forth between them to see neither of them looking away from their laptops slowly Thea raises an eyebrow at them as she shakes her head.

" Please tell me you guys got some sleep last night?"

Without taking her eyes away from her laptop's screen reaching out as she grabs a hold of her coffee mug slowly raising the mug up Laurel takes a sip before gently as she places the mug back down on the table reaching out Laurel scrolls down the article across the screen.

" That depends."

" Depends on what?"

" Depends on your definition of sleep."

Letting out a huff as she throws up her hands to only cross her arms over her chest slowly Thea shakes her head.

" I give up. Married couples are freaks."

Taking his eyes away from his laptop's screen as he glances over towards Laurel to see a smile coming across her face as she glances over in his direction Oliver can't help but return the smile as she sees Thea out of the corner of his eye slowly making her way to take a nearby seat next to Laurel.

" So what are you working on? It must be important for you to pull an all nighter."

Glancing over towards Thea as she sees her leaning out to take a look at her laptop's screen reaching out slowly Laurel turns her laptop towards Thea before suddenly Laurel watches Thea's eyes go wide.

" What the hell is that thing?"

" It's a microwave emitter. A powerful one. Laurel and I have been studying it all night. We found it on the Queen Consolidated's databases."

" Micro what?"

" It's a microwave emitter. It's this device that sends out waves to vaporize a city's water supply."

" How do you know this?"

" Because i've seen this thing before. It was written about happening in another city. See for yourself."

Reaching out as she clicks on a saved bookmark to only watch as a news article comes up onto the screen gently Laurel pushes the laptop over towards Thea.

" Two years ago in Gotham City this very same device was used on a small part of the city. A man named Jonathan Crane unleashed this device on the city.

Apparently he filled the city's water supply with some kind of fear toxin and used this device to vaporize the city's water supply to have the toxin become airborne.

It spread so much that in order to successfully contain it the local police force was forced to cut it off by containing the infected by closing down a bridge not allowing anyone to pass."

" How did they stop it?"

" They didn't but he did."

" He?"

Reaching out as she clicks on another saved bookmark to have an article pop up onto the screen with interested eyes Laurel watches as Thea starts to read the article before a confused look forms across her face.

" Batman?"

" Yes although i like to refer to him as Bruce Wayne."

" Bruce Wayne? As in the billionaire Bruce Wayne?"

" That would be the one."

" And what makes you think that he's this Batman?"

" I've been reading every article about Batman that i could find all night. This Batman appeared shortly after Bruce Wayne had returned back to the city.

Am i really suppose to believe that this is some sort of coincidence? Hell i wouldn't be surprised if his wife is the same woman that is always seen by Batman's side too."

" Wife?"

" Yeah some woman named Talia? Diana? I can't remember. The point is she is always seen by his side at every event that takes place in Gotham.

I really haven't found out anything else about her other than when Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham that he was already married to her. But anyways we're getting off topic.

From what i've read Batman ended up destroying the device when it was found to be traveling inside of this train heading for the center of the city.

When the device gave way it unleashed a massive explosion. Enough to take down a city block."

" Was anyone…."

" No thankfully. Somehow he managed to send the train off the tracks into a nearby subway before the device finally exploded."

" And this. This microwave emitter thing. That is what you think this thing is suppose to be?"

" We think so. I've read everything single file that we copied for the Queen Consolidated's databases. Only we think that it has been tampered with."

" Tampered with how? I mean why would anyone want to tamper with it?"

Glancing over towards Laurel as she sees her reaching out to open up a file from the hard drive attached to the laptop slowly Thea watches Laurel nod her head at the screen.

" Play the first video file."

Clicking on the file as she hears Laurel taking a deep breathe with interested eyes Thea looks at the laptop's screen as she sees out of the corner of her eye Laurel glancing at the screen.

" The device is used to send out waves. But this version is different. Instead of sending out any normal waves it sends out an electromagnetic pulse.

A short burst of energy that damages any electrical device it touches. Including itself before the device itself…."

Suddenly within a flash as she watches the emitter exploding from a distance causing a flash to come across the screen until another clip of the video plays displaying the destruction it had caused Thea's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Woah. And that thing is here somewhere in the city?"

Glancing over towards Laurel as she sees her nodding her head slowly Thea gulps as her eyes go even wider.

" We think so. We just don't know where it could possibly be."

" Who would even be crazy enough to….wait scratch that. Moira is that crazy. But The Triad? Why would they want to use something like this?

No offense to you guys but they practically own the city. Why would they even want to unleash this thing on anyone?"

" We don't think it's The Triad."

Looking over the laptop's screen as she sees Oliver looking at her with a confused look forming across her face slowly Thea watches Oliver get up from his seat to make his way around the table to stand in the back of Laurel chair.

" It's like you said. They own the city. So why would they want to destroy a part of it. This thing. This microwave emitter is like a mini nuclear weapon.

Whatever it touches will die. Why unleash this weapon if you control the city? That's why…."

" We have a theory. What if we had it all wrong. What if it wasn't The Triad that your mother fears? What if it was someone else? Someone that we haven't seen yet."

" Say that your theory is right and it isn't The Triad pulling Moira's strings then who is this mystery player? To do something like this.

This would have to take an immense amount of hatred to do to someone else or they would just have to be crazy out of their minds. I mean why would they even unleash this thing on the city to begin with?"

" Everyone has their breaking point. Maybe this mystery player has reacted theirs. This is only a theory though. Our top priority is find this microwave emitter first."

" Hold on a second. What makes you guys think that this is even in the city? I mean it could be just one of the weapons that is currently under development for Queen Consolidated."

" We know. Trust us. We've been talking about this all night. It makes too much sense. It ties in with every single entry that we've read in your father's journal.

When you father wrote that he wanted to stop a plan that was being put into motion we think that he was talking about this. In his entries your father wrote that he was planning on doing something to the city.

Something big. We didn't know what he meant until now. We think this was what he was talking about. He kept mentioning The Glades in his entries.

We thought at first that their plan had already succeeded. But we were wrong. We think that these men and women that your father was working with plan on unleashing this thing on The Glades.

I mean think about it. For a weapon of this design it would need years to be properly tested. Years that they've had. And now with the design being completed it's only a matter of time before they unleash their plan down on The Glades."

" Okay let's say this thing is in the city. This microwave emitter then where would it be? It's not like anyone would be able to hide this thing without a trace. How are we supposed to find this thing?"

" We follow the source."

" The source? What source?"

" For this thing to be transported it's going to take a lot of manpower. Let's just assume that it's not The Triad involved here.

Who else would have the manpower to move something like this across the city?"

" Well the only man that i can think of that is still left would be The Count."

" Exactly. If we find him then he can lead us to the device."

" And how do you propose we find him? It's not like he is jumping up waiving up i'm here,i'm here. If you guys couldn't find him before what makes you think that you will be able to now?"

Biting down on her lower lip as she glances over towards Oliver to see him giving her the slightest of nods slowly Laurel turns her head to look at Thea.

" Because this time it's not just going to be Laurel and I out there. You're gonna help us."

" Huh?"

* * *

" You're absolutely sure that this is a good idea?"

Reaching up as she grabs a hold of her hoodie's stings to only pull down on them causing her hoodie to tighten as she buries her head deeper inside of her hood glancing around her surroundings Thea can't help but look around nervously looking for anyone suspicious.

" I feel like a sacrificial lamb."

" **Everything's gonna be alright. Your safe. I'm watching you right now as we speak. At the first sign of trouble we'll come down and take care of the situation. Remember you're a wolf just wearing a sheep's mask."**

" And what does that make you then?"

" **A wolf that likes to hunt other wolves but also a severely pissed off wolf if something were to happen to a member of her pack."**

" Well i'll ask again are you guys still sure about this? I've been out here for hours and haven't seen anything. Well nothing out of the ordinary that is."

" **I know but keep looking. The Count must have a few of his sellers out there somewhere. You find them and they can lead us to him. Remember we're here watching you the whole time."**

" But what makes you think that they're even here or that they will even bring me to him for that matter?"

" **He needs to sell off his merchandise. In order to do that he's going to have to send his men out there. It's like you said before. It's not like he can do it himself."**

" That's not what i meant. What i meant was what makes you think that they'll even bring me to him? Wouldn't it send out a red flag if he was told that there was someone that wanted to meet him? He'll think that i'm a cop right off the bat and try to dispose of me."

" **Because the first mention of your name should do the trick. He'll only see a rich teenaged girl that is looking to get high. In layman's terms he'll see you as a walking piggie bank."**

" Hey!"

Suddenly coming to a stop as a massive blush comes across her face quickly glancing around her surroundings as she sees nobody in sight Thea breathes a sigh in relief before slowly she starts to move back down the sidewalk with her hands tucked into her hoodie pocket grasping a small object within.

" **It's just how the world works Speedy. Don't take it personally."**

" But do people see me that way? Just as a walking piggie bank?"

" **Some in the city see it that way yes. It's the same thing with Oliver and I. We can't escape from that. No matter how much we want to. The best we can do is just make the best of it."**

" But what about boys? Is that the reason why you and Ollie chased off so many boys in the past that showed interest in me? Is that all they see me as?"

" **Yes and no. There were some that were like that only hoping to cash in. Some others honestly were just looking for a one night stand and we were not going to allow that. But don't worry. It will happen when it happens."**

" And if it doesn't?"

" **It will. Trust me there is someone out there for you. You just have to find him. If he ends up taking too long then know that you will always have us. Especially if you're offering free babysitting service."**

With a smile coming across her face just as she is about to respond suddenly as she hears the sound of a few hushed voices coming from nearby coming to a stop slowly Thea makes her way over towards a nearby wall before slowly as she takes a deep breathe Thea peaks her head briefly down an alleyway to find two men one older and one slightly younger talking with the younger holding a few bills in his hand.

" Hold on one sec. I might got something."

Tucking her hands into her pockets as she takes a deep breathe grasping the small can inside of her hoodie pocket slowly ducking out of her hiding spot Thea makes her way down the alleyway over towards the men as she sees what she assumed to be a small drug deal taking place before suddenly as she sees them glancing at her without her stride as she sees the younger of the two raising a hand to point his index finger in her direction Thea comes to a halt as her grasp on the small can of pepper spray in her hoodie pocket tightens.

With interested eyes as she watches the younger man quickly walking down the other end of the alleyway to only disappear behind the corner as she older man makes his way over towards her slowly Thea turns her attention towards him to see the man quickly pocketing the money into his jacket pocket next to a revolver.

" Hey baby? What can i do for you?"

Shaking her head as she looks up towards the man to see him eyeballing her slowly Thea nods her head at him with a small smile coming across her face.

" I'm looking for a little something to take the edge off. If you know what i mean?"

" Sure thing kid. What are you looking for? Whatever you need i'm the guy that can get it for you for a price."

" Vertigo."

Suddenly as she watches the man's facial features change drastically in a split second to a stern look slowly Thea grasps the can of pepper spray tightly in her pocket as she looks him in the eye.

" Vertigo? Kid nobody sells vertigo around here."

" Is that so? Then why did i just see your latest customer leaving your presence with some hmm?"

Staring deep into Thea's eyes as he lets out a sigh slowly the man glances around to see nobody in sight before he looks back towards Thea with a stern look.

" Do you have any cash on you?"

Raising an eyebrow without taking her eyes away from the man as she retracts a hand from her pocket revealing a bundle of twenties slowly Thea watches the man's eyes go slightly wide for a split second.

" Do you have the stuff?"

Glancing around once again as he sees nobody in sight reaching into his jacket pocket as he pulls out a bag completely full of vertigo pills to only see Thea's eyes widen from the sight a small grin forms on the man's face.

" How much do you got?"

" Enough. I've got over two grand right here. Give me the bag and we'll call it even."

Eyeballing the wad of cash as he nods his head reaching out gently the man takes the wad of cash out of Thea's hand as he gently hands her the bag with the other before slowly as a smile forms across his face the man looks back over towards Thea to see her inspecting the bag.

" Satisfied?"

Looking away from the bag as she looks up towards the man to see him smiling at her forcing a smile across her face slowly Thea nods her head.

" Very."

Turning on her heels without so much as glancing over her shoulder slowly Thea makes her way out of the alleyway as she pockets the bag of vertigo in her hoodie pocket to only round the corner heading back down the sidewalk before after a couple of minutes of walking as she glances around to see nobody following her slowly Thea rounds the corner into a nearby alleyway.

Glancing around once again as she sees nobody in sight reaching into her hoodie's pocket as she retrieves the bag of vertigo to only hold it up high into the air as she stares at the bag with disgust in a swift move Thea slams the bag down onto the ground before rearing back she sends a vicious stomp one after another down onto the bag crushing every single pill her boot makes contact with.

Retracting her foot as she looks down to see the bag completely crushed a satisfied smile forms across Thea's face as she nods her head before slowly reaching up Thea gently touches her ear piece.

" Okay. I've done my part. And by the way you so owe me a new pair of boots."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Timelord2162- I'm glad that you liked it. I wanted them to have the comic book style outfits in this saga with also a blend of something else that i thought would make them more bad ass.**

 **Nightwing2013- In the show The Undertaking was caused by a machine/bomb. The way that i understand it was it made some sort of earthquake which caused the destruction that it did. In this version i took the emitter that was used in Batman Begins and will be used in the Batman story that is under development but only had it be modified.**

 **WinterRain36- Moira is still wearing a cast over her wrist. When Laurel went to question her about some things she completely shattered Moira's wrist. It will take a few months before the wrist is fully healed once again.**

 **For how she explained everything to the police it was simple. She told them that she was attacked by a vigilante. The same could also be said for her security guards. Remember Laurel told her in that chapter that her guards were resting peacefully outside indicating that she had taken care of them.**

 **Even though Malcolm did train Thea for a few months in this i wanted it to be more realistic. I have had a similar conversation with another reviewer on this. IMO even with the months of training she had received she still shouldn't have been as good as she was. When it came to killing Sara, I believe she was able to pull it off thanks to the shock that Sara received from seeing her on the roof to begin with.**

 **For Sara if she was to come across Green Arrow and Black Canary on the streets then who knows. Maybe she would give them a warning and try not to engage them. Maybe she wouldn't care who they are and would just try to kill them like so many others. As for Sara's costume she only wears a dark hoodie that covers her face completely. No domino mask. And you're welcome for sharing.**

 **highlander348- For their costumes they were orginally going to appear in the next story for the first time with them only wearing hoodies in this one but i did a little editing a couple of weeks ago to include them along with another scene.**

 **As for Laurel's costume, I originally was going to make it the pure Black Canary costume. Open chested,etc but decided to mix it up. She has the classic Black Canary outfit except for the open chest and here is why. Like how it was explained at the beginning of this chapter i edited the costume slightly to have kevlar built into most of her outfit along with Oliver's own. Her chest is protected by kevlar under her body suit with only really her legs not covered up.**

 **I did this to give it a more realistic approach since Laurel wanted to have some sort of protection built into the suits when she was designing the suits in the story. Her leather jacket as has kelvar built inside in case someone would take a shot at her back when her back was turned.**

 **I do know what you are talking about and can only say that this will not be their only outfits. My goal is to be have their costumes evolve as they do through this saga.**

 **kindleflame5- In this Thea isn't going to man the coms due to one of my massive problems with the current show. As everyone here could have guessed from this story along with my other is i fucking hate Felicity with a passion. How anyone could like her is beyond me. Anyways getting off track here. When Felicity became that imo it was a massive ripoff of the Oracle from Batman. That was what the Oracle did. She helped man the coms and watched over the city telling everyone where to go,etc.**

 **Due to this along with some other things like how i wrote Thea's character she will not being doing this. Instead she is more of like a supporting family member in this doing whatever she can to help them. The costume question i hope was answered above but if not i will answer in the next author's notes.**


	60. The Count of Trades

Watching afar from the confines of the shadows of a nearby rooftop with his eyes glued to a dark alleyway below as he stares down at his target completing another drug deal with a group of younger kids just a couple of years younger than him with a stern look across his face Oliver can't help but shake his head as he looks down towards the scene below with disgust.

Disgust of what he is seeing. Disgust from knowing this wasn't the first time this has happened and wouldn't be the last. Disgust from knowing in the back of his mind that he couldn't jump down there to stop the deal from taking place.

Couldn't stop the deal all because of the bigger picture. The picture that he could stop the supplier of the drugs on this given night. Could bring down his whole operation in one clean swoop.

An operation that he knew had been run in The Glades for years. An operation that needed to be stopped once and for all. And that has been his driving force that has brought him to this moment.

Brought him to be standing atop of a rooftop dressed in Green Arrow outfit for the very first time along with his wife wearing her new Black Canary outfit looking down towards their prey. Prey that they have been following for the past few hours. Prey that they have watched with disgust handing out supply after supply of different kinds of drugs.

Prey that he can see out of the corner of his eye his wife wanting to get her hands on. A request she would receive once he had lead them to their true target. Lead them to the man in charge.

A man that he couldn't wait to get his hands on. But first he had to remain patient. Remain patient for their prey to lead them to him. Patience that was quickly running thin. Especially with every single drug deal they have seen going down.

Deals that each and every time were painful to watch. Painful knowing no matter how bad he wanted to just jump down there and take out every single one of them that he just couldn't.

A painful realization that he could also see across Laurel's face as she looks down towards the scene below with disgust while he sees her grip on her staff tightening every couple of seconds.

An action that causes him to reach over and place a hand gently on top of her own before just as he sees Laurel turning to look at him slowly Oliver looks back down as he nods his head at their target.

" I know pretty bird. It disgusts me too. But what can we do?"

Letting out a sigh releasing her grip on the staff gently Laurel laces their fingers together before as she looks back down towards the alleyway to see their target exchanging one of his products for a couple of bills from one of the men from the younger crowd slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" I know. It just sucks. I want to jump down there and kick everyone of their asses. I really do but i know that if i do then it defeats the purpose of why we are out here tonight."

" I know. I feel the same way. The only thing that is stopping me right now is knowing that if Count Vertigo is arrested and put behind bars then his supply of vertigo will be taken off the streets shortly after."

Letting out a sigh as she nods her head suddenly as she watches their target walking away from the younger crowd to only watch him disappear behind a street corner turning back to look at the younger crowd a small grin forms across Laurel's face.

" Ollie?"

" Hmm?"

" Do you still have the tracker on?"

Glancing over towards Oliver as she sees him nodding his head a small smile forms across Laurel's face before she looks back down towards the crowd to see them making their way over towards a parked car at the end of the alleyway.

" Yeah? Why?"

" Just checking."

Releasing Oliver's hand taking a few steps forward as she sees Oliver turning to look at her without giving him a chance to react stepping off the ledge in an instant Laurel descends down towards a nearby fire escape causing her feet to hit the metal platform with a small cling.

Letting out a small laugh as a younger teen holds up a small bag of vertigo up high up into the air displaying the contents to his friends causing them to let out chuckles as a few give him pats on the back just as he gets halfway towards his parked car the sound of a pair of heels hitting the ground with a clack causes the young teen to come to a stop.

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees the form of a young woman wearing one of the sexiest outfits he had ever laid his eyes upon suddenly as his eyes go as wide as saucers the young teen watches out of the corner of his eye as his friends have the same reaction.

Taking his hand off his friend's shoulder turning around as he slowly makes his way over towards the mysterious woman letting out a few wolf whistles along with a few of his friends in the background as he eyeballs the woman up and down slowly the young teen looks up towards the masked woman's face to see a grin across her face.

" Hey baby? Looking to have a good time?"

With her grin only widening as she keeps her staff hidden away behind her back reaching out with her free hand as she waives over the young teen with her right index finger Laurel's grin only widens as she sees the young teen slowly making his way over with a wide smile across his face before just as he gets a couple of feet away from her the grin across Laurel's face vanishes into an intense glare.

Coming to a stop as he sees the mysterious woman's facial features drastically changing within a flash before he has any chance to react the young teen feels an object striking hard against his cheek causing him to flip through the air to only land face first onto the ground with a thud.

Planting her feet firmly down as she sees two of the younger teen charging forward at her in an instant spinning around Laurel sends a well placed high strike landing across one of the teen's faces sending him flying into a nearby crash can causing a sickening cling to echo through the alleyway.

In an instant as she sees the next teen closing his distance quickly on her with a raised fist just as she sees him throwing a right punch her way reaching up Laurel easily blocks the punch with her left hand before with lightening fast speed Laurel sends a punch of her own connecting across the teen's face sending him to the ground with a thud.

Glancing around with shock riddled across his face as he sees all of his friends laying down on the ground unconscious just as he turns to look back at the mysterious woman suddenly the teen's eyes widen when he sees her snapping her head to look in his direction before in an instant turning on his heels the teen races down the alleyway in the direction of his parked car.

Suddenly without having any chance to react as he feels an object penetrating straight through his lower leg causing him to fall face first to the ground with a thud sending the bag of vertigo out of his hand and across the ground the teen lets out a scream of pain as he turns over to grab a hold of his leg to see a trail of blood making it's way down his leg as he stares down at arrow point sticking through his leg.

Making her way past the screaming teen as she sends a well placed heel stomp down on the bag of vertigo to only turn back towards the teen when she feels him gripping onto her leg rearing back Laurel sends a well placed kick to the teen's head causing the teen's head to snap back and hit the ground with a thud before slowly as she feels the teen's grip around her leg loosening as it falls to the ground slowly Laurel walks around crushing every single vertigo pill she can find to dust.

Glancing around towards each of the teens as she sees each of them face first staring down at the ground unconscious as a smile forms across her face slowly Laurel shrugs her shoulders.

" Well i had a good time."

Hearing the sound of a pair of boots dropping down to the ground with a thud just a few feet behind her slowly looking over her shoulder as she sees Oliver making his way over towards her with a smile across his face as he looks around towards her handy work Laurel can't help but smile back.

" Have i ever mentioned how amazing you are pretty bird?"

With her smile only widening as she nods her head slowly Laurel closes the distance between them before gently she wraps her arms around the back of Oliver's neck.

" Oh maybe once or twice."

* * *

Turning around a street corner with an occasional glance over his shoulder as a lone drug dealer slowly makes his way across an old abandoned shipping yard towards a lone warehouse in the back of the yard unknown to his knowledge through a pair of binoculars a pair of eyes watch his every move.

Watch as he maneuvers through the shipping yard towards the warehouse. Maneuvers his way through piles of scrap metal. Maneuvers his way past a few guards that instantly make their presence known once they had sighted him.

Presence that he would make sure they would regret in the coming minutes as he watches them emerging back into the shadows the piles prove to them before turning his sights back on his target.

A target that was unwillingly leading them to the biggest prize of the night. Leading them to the biggest challenge either of them has ever faced.

Lowering down the binoculars as he looks over towards Laurel to see her glancing over towards him with a small nod reaching out Oliver gently hands her the binoculars before slowly reaching back Oliver retrieves an arrow from his quiver.

Emerging inside of the warehouse as he makes his way forward through the entrance to only a few minutes later enter into a large back that had been used for assembly line production to find the room fully functional with countless men wearing protective masks loading and unloading boxes after boxes that he knew to be vertigo slowly the drug dealer glances around the room hoping to catch the sight of his boss.

Find him looking on at the scene from the second level with a ghost smile forming across his face slowly the drug dealer makes his way through the room as his eyes remain glued to The Count to see him looking down at his workers with a noticeable smirk across his face before slowly as he emerges up the last of the steel stairs to make his way towards The Count glancing down at The Count's hands the drug dealer notices him twirling around a small needle between his fingers.

" Boss?"

Looking away from the assembly line as he turns his head towards the voice to find one of his more successful dealers staring at him slowly The Count's smirk widens as he nods his head.

" The shipments have been delivered. A few more clients have been added. Mostly a younger crowd that will soon spread word."

Nodding his head reaching into his pocket as he grabs a hold of a small stack of money taped together in a sudden motion The Count flips the stack towards the drug dealer to see him catching the money with ease before slowly he looks back down towards his workers.

" Excellent. We're right on schedule."

" Boss? If i may ask why are we doing this?"

Glancing over to his side as he sees the drug dealer nodding his head towards the far corner of the room slowly The Count follows his eyes before he spots what his man is nodding to.

A machine that he knew nothing about. A machine that was a high priority to another. An known man that had visited him weeks ago. A man that was willing to pay him millions to do a simple task.

The task of moving this massive machine across the city and into The Glades. A small task that would prove to be beneficial for all parties involved.

" A very special client requested we move it for them. Don't think too much on it and let me worry about them."

Nodding his head as he pockets the stack of money in his coat pocket just as he is about to turn the sudden shine of a small object catches his eye before suddenly as he watches a small object rolling across the platform with small clings causes him to look down.

Suddenly as he sees the object stopping a foot away that he now recognized to be some sort of grenade just as his eyes go wide suddenly the drug dealer feels himself being launched back as his eyes start to burn from a bright flash causing him to cover his face with his hands screaming.

Feeling the impact of the grenade exploding as he feels himself leaving his feet to only hit against the railing he had been leaning against hard before in an instant without any chance to react The Count grits his teeth as he feels himself landing down hard on the conveyor belt hard with a loud thud.

Letting out a shout reaching back as a nearby worker grabs a hold of his firearm along with some of his co workers suddenly the sound of another object hitting the conveyor belt causes him to snap his body towards the conveyor belt with his firearm raised.

In an instant as he watches a bright flash enlighten the area in a bright light causing his eyes to burn instantly reaching up as he covers his eyes with his free hand to hear the sound of his co workers screams all around him unaware to his knowledge a pair of heels land directly behind him with a clack.

Rearing back as she sends a well placed staff strike across the worker's skull sending the man flying to the ground with a thud as his firearm goes flying without breaking her stride quickly Laurel emerges next to one of his co workers to see them struggling to cover their eyes before rearing back Laurel sends another well placed staff strike to their chest followed by a kick to their head causing them to fly back a couple of feet back first with a thud.

Rubbing his eyes as he leans his head up to see a blonde haired woman wearing some kind of costume roaming across the factory floor taking out his workers one at a time as they struggle to see rearing back just as his finger grace his firearm suddenly The Count lets out a scream when he feels an arrow penetrating straight through his shoulder into the conveyor belt.

Feeling a trail of blood quickly making it's way down his arm reaching out with his free hand just as he is about to grab a hold of the arrow suddenly The Count lets out another scream when he feels another arrow going straight through his opposite shoulder causing him to let out a sickening scream.

Turning his attention away from The Count as he turns his sights back down towards Laurel to see her quickly mowing down every single one of The Count's men down with ease as they struggle to see reaching out to his belt in an instant Oliver sends another flash grenade down towards the lower level towards a small group of workers followed by another near Laurel's location.

Seeing a small object quickly falling from the second level in an instant as she closes her eyes to only watch as a flash immediately comes mere seconds later without breaking her stride rearing back Laurel sends another staff strike towards where she has seen one of The Count's men standing to only feel the impact of her staff meeting bone before twirling around as she sees another flash through her closed eyelids rearing back once again Laurel sends another staff strike through the darkness to only feel her staff meeting bone.

Opening his eyes rearing back as he watches Laurel twirling through the lower level hitting every one of The Count's men in sight with various staff strikes one after another in an instant Oliver unleashes an arrow from his bow to strike against a worker whom had been attempting to get up from the ground a couple of feet away from Laurel in the shoulder followed by another.

Hearing the sound of arrows soaring over her shoulder to only hear the sound of small screams from the arrows hitting their marks without breaking her stride rearing back Laurel continues to send vicious staff strike one after another across every single worker that she comes across sending each of them down to the ground with tremendous force as she makes her way down the room and over towards the conveyor belt where she can hear a bleeding Count letting out screams.

Throwing himself forward as he feels the arrow penetrating further into his shoulder letting out a scream reaching out The Count rips out the arrow from his left shoulder causing a stream of blood to shoot out followed by the other causing the same effect before in an instant as he rolls off the conveyor belt to see the mysterious blonde woman making her way towards him as she goes through the last of his men that are standing gritting his teeth reaching back The Count grabs a hold of his firearm.

Seeing out of the corner of her eye The Count reaching back for what she knew to be a firearm twirling around as she sends a spinning high staff strike connecting across the skull of last of his men standing in an instant snapping to face him as she sees him retracting his hand rearing back Laurel yells at the top of her lungs sending a massive shockwave across the room that strikes against The Count causing him to drop his firearm down as he covers his ears before in an instant as she sees The Count being flung back into a crate with a loud thud Laurel's eyes go wide.

Taking a deep breathe as she sees The Count lying back first against the crate with his head down as he lets out a small groan with a satisfied smile forming across her face slowly Laurel stalks her way over towards him as she hears the sound of a pair of boots landing a couple of feet behind her.

Slowly making his way forward as he looks towards The Count to see his chest slowly rising and falling just as he gets a couple of feet away suddenly as he feels Laurel gently grabbing his arm Oliver comes to a sudden stop to look over towards her.

Seeing her eyes glued to the far end of the room following her eyes suddenly as he sees a massive machine that he instantly recognized from a few photos peaking out through the shadows Oliver's eyes go wide before in an instant as his hands clutch into tight fists snapping his head back forward Oliver slowly makes his way over towards The Count.

Just as he sees The Count slowly lifting his head up revealing a busted lip while a noticeable trail of blood makes it way down his eardrums reaching out in a sudden move Oliver grabs a firm hold of his shirt to only smashed him back first into the crate with a sickening thud causing him to hear The Count letting out a scream.

" What is this!?"

Turning his eyes away from the emerald archer as he looks over towards the masked blonde haired woman to see her pointing her right index finger to the far corner of the room with an intense glare across her face glancing to the far corner a small grin forms across The Count's face.

" How the hell am i supposed to know you crazy bitch!"

In an instant rearing back Oliver smashes The Count back first once again into the crate causing a sickening crack to echo through the air before just as he sees him turning to look in his direction rearing back Oliver sends a vicious headbutt that lands squarely across The Count's skull causing a gash to instantly form across The Count's forehead.

" What is that thing!?"

" I don't know! Alright!? I was just paid to move this across the city into The Glades! That's all that i know!"

Feeling a hand being gently placed on his shoulder as he glances away from The Count and over towards his side to see Laurel nodding her head in an instant Oliver releases his hold on The Count's shirt causing him to slide down the crate back first to only land down on the ground with a thud.

Taking her hand off Oliver's shoulder as she slowly steps in front of Oliver to only see The Count reaching up to cover his forehead with her grip on her staff tightening rearing back Laurel smashes her staff into The Count's chest causing him to let out a scream before slowly position her staff under his chin Laurel raises his head up to look at her.

" Who hired you to move this?"

" I don't know!"

Rearing back as she presses her staff hard down into The Count's neck causing a small blood trail to run down his chest as he tries to push the staff away rearing back Laurel smashes her heel down into his chest causing her to hear him letting out a scream.

" You're lying!"

" I'm not lying! I swear, I don't know who he is! All i know is he came to me and paid me in cash to do the job! That's all i know!"

Looking deep into his eyes after a few seconds retracting her staff as she hears The Count coughing from the ground as he covers his throat with his hands suddenly without having any chance to react Laurel watches Oliver deliver a vicious punch down that connects clean against The Count's chin causing him to fall down to the side with a small thud before glancing over as Laurel gives Oliver a quick smile slowly she makes her way towards the far corner of the room.

Without taking her eyes away from the device that she knew to be the microwave emitter brought to life slowly Laurel makes her way over towards the emitter as she hears Oliver following slowly behind her before just as she reaches the emitter reaching out just as she is about to touch the emitter Laurel snaps her hand back as she shakes her head.

" I can't believe it. Who would create something like this?"

Making his way past Laurel reaching out as he gently roams his hand across the emitter to see Laurel watching him letting out a sigh slowly Oliver turns to look at her.

" I don't know. But i know someone that does."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Timelord2162- Yes from Batman Begins. The emitter however has been modified to be much more powerful. The Batman story that i'm working on has a small part at the beginning that is similar to what happens in the movie but then goes off into my own personal story. For instance in the movie Crane was a lawyer when in my story he will be a college professor like he was in the comics. It helps introduce Barbara and Dick in the story but you will have to see for yourself.**

 **As for who Bruce's wife is right now Talia al Ghul is in the lead with Summer Glau playing as her(one of my favorite actresses and i orginally thought she was Talia when she first appeared in season 2 among other things) or it will be Wonder Woman played by Gal Gadot. I'm writing two story outlines to see which one i like more with Talia leading since i want this saga to be more lifelike instead of having metas but am currently trying to figure out how to make a more realistic Wonder Woman with a darker past.**

 **Nightwing2013- Thea is not going to be like Alfred. She will have her moments but right now she is more like the supportive family member. She helps keep Oliver and Laurel at bay with her personality. I also agree with the last question of yours. Felicity is a ripoff of The Oracle only Barbara isn't a annoying,bitchy,self centered,supportive character that is now apparently is now the main character of a TV show called Arrow.**

 **Jack562- When it comes to Barbara Gordon/Oracle i do like her. For her when it came to being stuck behind a computer guiding them it wasn't by choice. She was Batgirl for years fighting side by side with Batman and Robin then with The Birds of Prey before she had been paralyzed by The Joker waist down. She has hinted many times in the comics that she wished she could be out there again doing what she used to do instead of being stuck behind a computer screen.**

 **I don't want to get into a Felicity bash otherwise i could write 5 chapters worth of why i hate her and it makes me sick whenever she is on the screen opening her mouth but i do agree. The whole tech squads in each of the shows as only ruined the shows even more than they already were.**

 **CapatianKirk- When it came to the flashbacks i thought they were okay at first in the first two seasons like yourself but then as they continued to use them for the next 3 seasons after it just got old. In this story there is no flashbacks because when the flashbacks happened in the show it was more of Oliver getting lost into his thoughts. In this Oliver tells Laurel everything that happened to him out there on Lian Yu. The remaining questions such as if Deathstroke is dead or is he alive will be answered in the next part of this saga.**


	61. Revelations Part 1

With her eyes glued forward towards their destination up ahead the long paved driveway as she listens to the sound of the automatic gate slowly screeching opening glancing over to her side as she sees the look of determination across Oliver's face as his eyes remain focused forward reaching out Laurel gently takes his free hand into her own.

" Are you sure about this? We can find another way."

Glancing over towards Laurel as he sees her looking at him with a look of concern across her face forcing a smile across his face gently Oliver gives her hand a squeeze as he slightly nods his head.

" I'm sure. I need to do this."

" Just know that i'm here for you. I know that this is going to be hard for you to do. But know that i'm proud of you and love you. Forever and always."

Giving her hand a squeeze as a small smile forms across his face without having a chance to react Oliver feels Laurel pecking him on the lips.

" And i love you too pretty bird."

With a bright smile forming across her face as she feels the car slowly moving forward leaning back into her seat Laurel looks back towards the driveway ahead before her smile widens when she feels her hand being squeezed.

" Laurel?"

" Hmm?"

" I have to ask. Is the reason why you didn't want Thea to come with us because you don't think that she can handle this? Handle seeing my mother after learning everything that she has done."

" Somewhat. She doesn't deserve this. None of you do."

Glancing over towards his side as he looks over towards Laurel to see the smile across her face completely gone as her facial features harden by the second gently Oliver gives her hand a squeeze to only feel her returning the gesture.

" There is something else isn't there?"

Without taking her eyes away from the mansion in the distance letting out a sigh as she nods her head gently Laurel gives Oliver's hand a squeeze.

" I don't know if i can handle holding her back while keeping my own emotions in check. When the Black Canary payed your mother a visit, I….I wanted to kill her.

I wanted to kill her for everything that she had caused to happen to you. I wanted her to suffer just like you did. And that scares me. I feel like i'm changing into someone else. And i…."

Hearing Laurel letting out a sigh as he glances over towards her to see her looking down towards the dash board gently Oliver gives her hand a squeeze.

" You liked it didn't you? The power. The feeling of just letting go not holding anything back."

" It felt so good. So good to let out everything that i've been holding back for so long. And that's what terrifies me. I stalked after her as though she was nothing more than a piece of meat.

And i liked it. I loved every second of it. I loved hearing her begging for mercy. I loved knowing that i held her life in my hands. And i wanted to take it so bad. I wanted to kill her right then and there."

Letting out a sigh as she feels her hand being squeezed glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver glancing at her with a look of concern across his face as she sees out of the corner of her eye the mansion coming closer into her view gently Laurel squeezes his hand as a small smile forms across her face.

" But then i thought of you. I thought of you and Thea. I thought of what that would do to each of you.

You've already lost one parent. I couldn't take away the other. It would destroy you. It would destroy Thea. Even if both of you are not on the best of terms with you mother.

And i just….I can't do that to you. It's my job to protect you. And i can't protect you if i'm the one destroying little pieces of you one at a time."

Glancing back over towards Laurel as he sees her looking down towards the dashboard once again as her facial features harden pulling the car to a stop without giving her a chance to react reaching out Oliver lays a hand down on top of their entwined hands causing her to glance over towards him with a curious look.

" You could never hurt me. You know that right?"

Feeling his hand being squeezed as he slowly watches a confused look forming across Laurel's face taking a deep breathe Oliver returns the gesture.

" I'm damaged. Sometimes i even think to myself that i'm damaged beyond repair."

Breaking off eye contact for a split second to look down towards their entwined hands as he feels her giving his hand a gentle squeeze taking a deep breathe slowly Oliver looks back up towards Laurel to see a concerned look riddled across her face.

" I've had to endure so many things that nobody should have to. I still have nightmares every single day and night whenever i close my eyes.

But when i'm with you the nightmares end. When i'm with you the pain goes away. And it's because of you. You look past the broken shell of a man and only see me. You only see me when others just look at me as though i'm a victim.

And i know that in your hands that slowly i can be put back together. You give me that hope and there isn't anything that you could ever do to hurt me. I said this before. You are more important to me than anyone. And i meant it. I love you and there isn't a damn thing that anybody or anything can do to ever change the way that i feel about you."

Looking deep into her watery eyes as he sees a tear slowly trickling down Laurel's cheek to the floorboard below suddenly without having any chance to react Oliver's eyes widen slightly when he sees Laurel lunging out of her seat towards him before suddenly as he feels himself being brought into a gentle kiss reaching out Oliver pulls Laurel gently into his lap to only be rewarded as he feels her deepening the kiss.

After a couple of second pulling back to get some much needed air as he opens his eyes to see Laurel staring down towards him with a bright smile plastered across her face slowly as a smile forms across his own face leaning forward gently Oliver rests his forehead against her own.

" Forever and always."

Nodding her head gently into his own with her smile only widening leaning forward Laurel gently captures Oliver's lips with her own once again for a kiss.

" Forever and always."

Gently scooting over back into her seat as she watches out of the corner of her eye a wide smile forming across Oliver's face reaching out Laurel gently takes his hand within her own before a mere second later as she feels the car moving forward slowly Laurel looks back ahead to stare at the mansion.

A mansion that she knew like the back of her hand. Knew where every single entrance inside could be found. Knew every single place someone could go whenever they seeked to only be left to their thoughts.

A mansion that brought back so many memories to her. Happy memories. Memories she would remember forever. Memories of watching the sunset every single day in her husband's arms.

The memory of the very first kiss she had ever shared with her husband. A memory she would never forget. Never forget how she had never felt any happier in her life. Never forget how her heart raced when she felt her long time crush finally kissing her.

A moment she had wished to share with him for years. A moment that would lead to more. So much more. Lead her to this moment. Something she would never regret.

Feeling the car coming to a stop as she hears the sound of the car's engine turning off snapping out of her thoughts reaching up as she wipes her eyes with her free hand to only hear Oliver taking a deep breathe gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze before gently releasing his hand slowly she makes her way out of the car and towards the front door of the mansion.

Meeting up with her halfway reaching out without breaking his stride gently Oliver takes Laurel's hand into his own before slowly as he comes to a stop at the front door taking a deep breathe Oliver knocks on the door.

Waiting patiently at the door as he feels Laurel entwining their fingers together giving her hand a gentle squeeze slowly Oliver takes a deep breathe before suddenly as he sees the mansion door opening revealing his family's long time maid Raisa on the other side with a surprised look across her face slowly a smile forms across his own.

" Oliver? Ms Lance? It's so good to see you again my dears. Please come in."

Feeling Raisa gently placing a hand on his shoulder as he feels himself being slowly ushered inside glancing over to his side as he sees Laurel trying to suppress a grin giving her hand a gentle tug slowly Oliver leads Laurel inside before as he hears the sound of the door closing behind turning on his heels to look at Raisa to see her eyeballing him with a raised eyebrow with a noticeable smile across her face.

" Well you are looking much better now since the last time i've seen you. I'm presuming Ms Lance's handy work yes?"

Glancing over towards his side as he sees a wide grin across Laurel's face letting out a chuckle gently Oliver gives her hand a squeeze.

" She takes good care of me. Like she always has."

" Then i presume her cooking skills have improved as well? Just like your own i hope. From what i can remember this was a skill that neither of you couldn't quite master yet."

Suddenly as she watches Oliver's and Laurel's cheeks blush bright red Raisa lets out a small laugh before slowly she shakes her head as a wide smile forms across her face.

" It's quite alright. If it wasn't for my mother then i guarantee you that i wouldn't be able to cook myself.

I was not much of a cook when i was your age. Now look at me. Remember practice makes perfect."

" Hey we're not that bad of cooks. We just only have some…. minor difficulties with some of the harder things to make."

" And i hope that has improved somewhat."

Turning her attention away from Oliver as she looks over towards Laurel to see her shrugging her shoulders as a grin forms across her face slowly Raisa raises up an eyebrow.

" What can i say? He's easy to please. Just make him a box of mac and cheese and he's good to go."

Without giving them any chance to react reaching up as she facepalms herself to only hear the sound of them letting out a small laugh slowly Raisa shakes her head before after a few seconds retracting her hand Raisa can't help but let out a laugh.

" Just like always. I've taken up enough of your time. I'll go and fetch Ms Queen. But before i go, I would like to congratulate both of you on your engagement. It warmed my heart hearing the news."

" Well then we have something that you may enjoy even more."

With a bright smile forming across her face as she watches Raisa turn to look at her slowly raising up her left hand as she wiggles her left index finger to see Raisa's eyes go wide as a wide smile creeps up on her face slowly Laurel's smile widens.

" Oh my. I can't say that i'm surprised by this news. I take it you were wed in secret to avoid those foul reporters?"

Glancing back and forth between them as she sees each giving her a nod slowly Raisa returns the nod before suddenly she watches each of Oliver's and Laurel's eyes widen slightly when she gives them a stern look.

" I however still expect a few wedding photos. This is non negotiable."

Nodding her head as she sees Oliver out of the corner of her eye doing the same slowly Laurel watches a bright smile form across Raisa's face.

" Very well. I will go retrieve Mrs Queen."

As he sees Raisa slowly disappearing around the corner letting out a breath as he slowly turns his head to look at Laurel to see her eyes as wide as saucers a confused look forms across Oliver's face.

" What is it pretty bird?"

" Thanksgiving is coming up in a few months."

" Yeah and?"

" And i just realized that i'm gonna have to cook a Thanksgiving feast."

Suddenly as she hears Oliver letting out a small laugh in a sudden motion Laurel snaps her head to look at Oliver with a glare causing him to stop laughing as a horrified look forms across his face.

" And you are going to help me make every single last dish. Got it?"

Quickly nodding his head as he watches a small smile forming across his face suddenly as he feels Laurel pecking him on the lips a smile forms across Oliver's own face.

" Good."

" Here is a welcomed sight."

Turning his head away from Laurel as he looks over his shoulder to see Moira making her way around the corner he had seen Raisa disappearing with a noticeable smile across her face slowly turning on his heels forcing a smile across his face Oliver turns to look directly at her.

" And most unexpected. I never thought we would be in the same room again. What brings you here."

" We need to talk."

" Indeed we do. May we take this into the den?"

Nodding his head as he sees Moira ushering him along with her right wrist making sure to raise her arm high up into the air displaying the cast she is wearing standing perfectly still as he raises an eyebrow up towards her to only hear her letting out a sigh before slowly as he watches her turn to walk away slowly Oliver leads Laurel after her.

Within minutes as he emerges into the den to see Moira taking a seat in what he knew to be her favorite recliner without breaking his stride slowly Oliver leads Laurel over towards a nearby sofa and takes a seat with Laurel sitting close by his side.

" So what brings you here? I take it this isn't a social visit?"

" There is a couple of things that we came here to discuss with you. First how's the wrist? I'm sorry that we didn't come sooner but we've been preoccupied with other matters that needed immediate attention."

Glancing down as she gently starts to rub her cast with her left hand not noticing the ghost smile that briefly crosses Laurel's face letting out a sigh turning to look back towards Oliver a small smile forms across Moira's face.

" I'll be fine. My doctor says my wrist will be healed in no time. Thank you for your concern. And how has everything been with you? Besides your recent engagement to this amazing young woman."

With a smile forming across his face as he glances over towards Laurel to see a smile across her own face giving her hand a gentle squeeze slowly Oliver turns his attention back towards Moira.

" Actually that is also something that we would like to discuss with you."

" Oh? Dear if you are worried about the wedding then i can assure you that you don't need to be. I know a few people that i can call that will help ensure your wedding is the hit of the century."

" That isn't necessary Moira. What Oliver was trying to tell you is we are no longer engaged. We got married two weeks ago while on vacation in Costa Rica."

Without taking her eyes away from Moira as she raises up her left hand displaying her wedding ring as she sees out of the corner of her eye Oliver doing the same for a split second Laurel watches Moira's eyes go wide before they turn back to normal.

" I see. I can't say that i'm not surprised. I take it that it was because all of the attention you would receive from the media outlets?"

" Something like that. I just couldn't wait any longer to have Oliver as my husband. Isn't that right Mr Queen Lance?"

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze with a wide smile forming across his face glancing over towards Laurel as he nods his head without having a chance to react as he feels Laurel pecking him on the lips to see out of the corner of his eye Moira's eyes going wide for a brief second Oliver's smile widens.

" I couldn't say it any better Mrs Queen Lance."

Feeling his hand being gently squeezed looking back over towards Moira as he sees her forcing a smile across her face the same across his face instantly vanishes into a blank look.

" But the real reason though why we came here today was to discuss this."

Without taking his eyes away from her for even a split second reaching back as he retrieves a small black journal that he knew his mother instantly recognized to be his father's journal from his back pocket slowly Oliver raises it up towards eye level watching Moira's eyes getting wider by the second before in an instant Oliver watches Moira's eyes unwidening to look at him with a curious look.

" Where did you get that?"

" Dad gave this to me before he died. Since then it's been with either Laurel or myself for safekeeping."

" I see. May i see it?"

" You already are."

Turning her head to look at Laurel as she sees her staring directly at her with a blank look across her face despite the mixed emotions she is feeling radiating from the young woman's eyes slowly a confused look forms across Moira's face.

" We know what you did."

" Did what? I don't know what you are talking about?"

" Lying isn't going to get you anywhere. We're going straight to the police with this journal the moment that we leave here. Now is and will be your only chance to come clean.

And let me make this perfectly clear. The only reason why we are even giving you the chance to do so is for Thea."

" Come clean about what? I don't know what you are talking about."

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye as she looks back over towards Oliver to see him shaking his head as he stares at her with a glare that seems to be only intensifying by the second suddenly Moira's eyes widen slightly.

" You know exactly what we are talking about. You just don't want to admit it."

" Oliver? I…."

" Save it. I've read through the entire journal. I know what you and dad were planning on doing. And for Thea's sake i'm giving you this chance. Just tell me why? Why did you do it?"

Briefly closing her eyes as she takes a deep breathe slowly leaning forward Moira looks dead in Oliver's eyes as she sees the glare across his face not wavering.

" Oliver, I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know what your father could have written in his journal. But the truth is your father and i have never been very truthful to each other. We had kept many things for each other. Some things that neither of us were very proud of.

But through it all. Through all the lies and deception, I loved your father. I still do. Whatever you may think, I can assure you that it is just a misunderstanding."

Hearing a small huff as she turns back towards Laurel to see her shaking her head as she stares at her with a small glare across her face a confused look forms across Moira's face.

" Do you ever say anything that isn't total bullshit?"

Suddenly as she watches Moira's eyes going wide feeling her hand being gently squeezed taking a deep breathe Laurel returns the gesture.

" I warned you long ago that i would do anything to keep Oliver safe. Even if it meant going up against his loved ones.

But what i can't keep him safe from is the truth. The truth that you refused to tell him. And despite it all. Despite the lies that you continue telling out of the goodness of his heart Oliver decided to give you this one last chance to make things right. And this is how you repay him?"

Shaking her head as she feels her hand being gently squeezed slowly Laurel looks back towards Oliver to give him a nod.

" Let's go Ollie. We're done here."

Without giving Moira a chance to react getting up from the couch as she feels herself being slowly lead out of the room suddenly as she sees a Moira's cast reaching out towards her in a swift move Laurel grasps onto Moira's wrist tightly with her free hand as she snaps her head to look at her to see a look of pain coming across Moira's face before as she twists hard on Moira's wrist causing her to hear Moira suppressing a scream of pain an intense glare forms across Laurel's face.

" I told you once before that you were lucky that i haven't pressed charges against you for everything that you have done to your children.

But now i'm going to personally enjoy watching as you are hauled away to prison for the rest of your worthless life."

Releasing Moira's wrist as she sees her instantly starting to cradle her injured wrist without so much as glance back at her with a tug slowly Laurel leads Oliver out of the room and through the mansion before a couple of minutes later as she closes the passenger's door behind herself to apply her seatbelt without having any chance to react as she feels her head being gently turned to be brought into a gentle kiss Laurel can't help her lips from curling up into a smile.

Opening her eyes as she sees Oliver's smiling face inches away from her own a bright smile forms across Laurel's face before gently she leans her forehead against his own.

" So do you think that she bought it?"

With her smile only widening as she nods her head leaning forward Laurel pecks Oliver gently on the lips.

" Hook line and sinker. But we're still going to the authorities with your father's journal. Aren't we?"

" I don't think it's such a great idea. I mean even if we handed over the journal to your father then can we honestly say that it would make a difference?

The journal is still encrypted in entries that he just wouldn't understand. We only have been able to decode them thanks to our alter egos. Can't we wait off for just a little while longer? At least until we can find so concrete evidence linking my mother to all of this?"

Looking deep into Oliver's eyes as she watches a nervous smile starting to form across his face as he stares into her eyes slowly a grin forms across Laurel's own.

" You're afraid to tell my father that we're married aren't you?"

Feeling Oliver's nodding his head gently into her own leaning over gently Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips before she pulls back to look him dead in the eyes.

" Don't be. The only opinion that truly matters to me is yours. If he doesn't approve then fuck him. It's my life. My choice to make and i choose you.

If he has a problem with his eldest daughter being married to the love of her life then he can take it up with her and i swear that if he does then i'll knock him down off his high horse so he can be right back down to our level."

As she feels Oliver nodding his head as out of the corner of her eye a smile forms across his face Laurel can't help but return the smile before gently as she pecks him on the lips to only pull back to look back towards the mansion feeling her hand being squeezed Laurel's smile widens.

" Besides the moment we started dating and you became mine, I decided then and there that i was never letting you go. And now that we are now officially married you're stuck with me for good."

Letting out a small laugh as he feels his hand being gently squeeze with a flick of his wrist Oliver brings the car to life before mere moments later as he squeezes Laurel's hand slowly Oliver drives them back down the paved driveway in the direction of the city.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **red lighting- You will have to wait and see to find out. There is some revelations revealed in the coming chapters along with some resolutions.**

 **Timelord2162- We will be seeing The Birds of Prey in the future teaming up. It will happen when a Batman/Arrow crossover happens.**

 **CapatianKirk- This is a good question that others have asked me in private messages and i'll give you the answer here. And that answer is simple. I wanted to make this story my own. When i got the idea to write this story over a year ago it was in the middle of season 3 when basically all the Olicity crap started happening.**

 **What i decided to do then was to go back like many others to watch the first 2 seasons of the show instead of watching what was being given to us. When i was watching them there was a ton of things that personally i hated with a passion that i decided to change in my Arrow saga.**

 **First i hated how Oliver whom everyone thought had spent 5 years stranded on an island alone didn't bother to look at him strangely when all of a sudden once he got back home that he started to act like his old self. I'm not saying that he would have been mentally scarred but he would have some big issues and the fact that everyone basically didn't even raise an eyebrow to his behavior made me a little annoyed.**

 **To get back on topic for the flashbacks and scenes you listed above i also wanted to change things around drastically. In the show Oliver in a 5 year stretch which still to me makes me laugh went against Fryers,Deathstroke,saved a city from having a virus spread,became a member of Brava,went against an all powerful idol,and some how trained with Talia? To me even though it's a tv show that is so unrealistic to me.**

 **So what i decided to do was limit it down to one big event that i thought would fit in with my story's idea. Deathstroke to me was very different in the cw verse than he should have been. In the comics he was a total badass but frankly the show's version doesn't match up to him at all. I will admit that he did some badass things in the show but the whole friend to enemy thing that they did in the show just made me shake my head.**

 **In this saga of mine, I also wanted to add in comic book elements in such as the real Black Canary outfits and the actual relationships that did happen in the comics and not some made up ones using newly created characters that never existed in the comics in the first place.**

 **Basically to sum it up otherwise i could write a chapter long answer i wanted something different like many others on the site wanted to see in terms of Arrow stories. I decided to write them and myself one that basically brings my comic book wishes and ideas along with others to life for others to enjoy.**

 **WinterRain36- That is a good question. At this moment Laurel has not killed anyone. She has beaten the crap out of people to an inch of their lives but she has not killed anyone. If pushed in the right situation like say Oliver's or Thea's life is in serious danger then all bets are off. In this saga she is very lethal and basically if you threaten the ones she cares about the most then you better run before she catches up with you.**

 **highlander348- Laurel is very skilled but yeah those high heel boots would definitely kill her feet after a while lol**

 **Pootamis**


	62. Revelations Part 2

Leaning back in his chair as he listens to the latest news report being broadcasted from a secured sight deep inside of The Glades streaming off his computer screen with his hands slowly clutching into fists Malcolm can't help but stare down at his office table lost in his thoughts as a noticeable glare could be seen across his face.

A glare that only intensifies by the second as he gets lost deeper into his thoughts. Thoughts about everything he has listened to for the past few hours being broadcasted to the public. A scenario that he never foreseen coming to foruine.

Never foreseen his very creation in the hands of the police. Well not until the damage had already been done. Never foreseen the years of planning and working behind the scenes unraveling before his very eyes.

A plan that he has seen as flawless ever since the idea formulated in his mind. A plan that he didn't see any flaws in what so ever through years of planning. No resistance coming from any outside forces.

No resistance coming from anybody across the city that held any sort of power. Held any sort of position to bring a stop to his plan. They had already been dealt with by a simple bribe or by fear.

Fear of losing their loved ones. The very same loved ones that he has seen disappear from his life. Loved ones he would make sure would receive their justice. Would make sure they would receive the justice that they deserved.

And to do that he would have to get over this road block. A small road block that was only delaying the inevitable. Delaying his plan from succeeding. A plan that one way or another he would watch succeed.

Even with the constant distractions that were all around him. Constant distractions of having to look over his shoulder everywhere he would go looking for them. The very same vigilantees that have caused a few wrinkles in his plan.

Vigilantees that were still very unknown to him other than the simple facts. Facts that he has listened to being broadcasted every single morning through countless media outlets. The facts that it was a pair.

A blonde haired woman wielding some kind of staff dressed entirely in black while another hooded figure was seen by her side. A hooded figure that wielded a bow and arrow much like his own. A man that was proving to be a formidable opponent much like the woman.

A pair of vigilantes that he knew at some point he would cross paths with. Knew he would need to dispose of them before it was too late. Before they had gotten too close to the truth. A truth that they had just scratched the surface.

Especially with the latest report. The report that the biggest mass supplier in drugs throughout the entire city known as The Count had been arrested late last night. Not by a police raid. Not because he had slipped up and lead the police straight to him.

No it was because of them. These mysterious vigilantes that managed to find his hired gun. And the cost was great. His weapon. The very same weapon that he had spent countless millions protecting it what it was today was now gone. The very same weapon that he had thought was in safe hands was now gone. Gone in the hands of the police.

A small problem that he would have to take care of personally. Take care of that would result in blood shed. Result in many lives being taken. Lives that would be considered necessary casualties in his own personal war with The Glades.

A war that would soon come to an end. A decade long war that he would personally watch come to an abrupt end within a flash.

But first he had to take care of some loose strings. First he needed to deal with his associates. The remaining members of his party that weren't already dead or behind bars. Even if some were already taken care of.

Taken care of due to the fear of feeling his power. Power that he has displayed with an iron fist behind the scenes. Whether it was from a simple bribe showing how deep his pockets truly were to more drastic measures.

Measures such as murder. Measures such as kidnappings to receive exactly what he wanted. Much like for one individual. One individual that he knew exactly how to control. Control by fear of what he would do to her loved ones.

A glaring weakness that he would exploit for his own gain. Just as he is doing so now with a simple message being delivered directly to her every single week. A message that he was not someone to double cross. Not someone to mess with or else severe consequences would take place.

Snapping out of his thoughts reaching forward as he opens up the top drawer of his office table revealing a small picture frame laying face down in the center of the drawer gently taking the frame in his hands as he turns over the frame revealing his most cherished memory slowly Malcolm starts to trace the picture with his index finger.

A picture of his most cherished memory. A picture of his younger self hovering over his wife as she holds their newborn baby in her arms. A picture that only makes a ghost smile form across his face as he traces the smile across his wife's face just remembering the moment with every single detail still fresh in his mind.

Remembering how happy he had felt at that given moment. Remembering how he had felt on top of the world knowing then and there that he had become a father for the very first time. A moment that that he swore right then and there that he would do everything in his power to do right by them.

He would be the best husband and father that he could possibly be. A promise that would be broken on that unforgivable night. The night his wife had been murdered just outside of her clinic.

A night that he would break his promise. A promise that for so long he had kept. But madness had another say. Instead he had fled away hoping to relinquish the pain he was feeling. Pain that seemed to follow him everywhere he went until after years he had returned back home a changed man.

A man with one goal on his mind. One mission that he needed to achieve. A mission for vengeance.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he gets up from his chair making sure to gently place the picture frame back down in it's resting spot making his way around his office table slowly Malcolm makes his way over towards a wall at the far end of the room.

Glancing around as he sees nobody in sight reaching out Malcolm touches a hidden panel on the wall to only watch a piece of the wall sliding over revealing a small compartment before slowly reaching out Malcolm gently places his hand on the display case as he looks through the glass towards his equipment.

Equipment that has brought fear into the hearts of the citizens that call Starling City their home. The very same pieces of equipment that have been used to end countless amount of lives.

The Dark Archer. That is what they called him anyways. A fitting name he thought. A fitting name for what he was accomplishing out on some nights.

Gently sliding his hand across the glass as he sees his hand hovering over his black hooded outfit closing his eyes Malcolm takes a deep breathe.

" Soon. Soon, I will make them suffer for everything they did to you. Rest easy my love. We'll be together soon."

* * *

Reaching up as he covers his mouth letting out a yawn slowly blinking away the grogginess from his eyes from the past few hours of staring down at the laptop's screen on the kitchen table as he feels his free hand being gently squeezed looking down Oliver sees Laurel looking over her shoulder at him with a sly smile across her face before as he returns the smile Oliver gently squeezes her hand.

" From the pictures you guys took and the countless hours of research from yours truly, I think that we've run into a problem."

Looking away from Laurel as he looks over to his side to see Thea glancing away from the laptop's screen in front of her and over towards him for a split second slowly Oliver turns his attention towards the laptop's screen.

" Alright let's go over everything again."

Letting out a groan as she glances to her side to see Laurel looking at her with a stern look across her face slowly a sheepish smile forms across Thea's face as she sees Laurel raising an eyebrow up to her.

" I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention honest."

Rolling her eyes as she feels Oliver giving her hand a squeeze leaning back Laurel rests her head gently up against their joined hands before she turns her attention back towards Thea to see her smiling at the laptop's screen.

" Okay let's go over what we know first. First off we know that this is some kind of nuclear weapon."

" Right?"

" A very powerful nuclear weapon that was going to be used to destroy The Glades but not the rest of the city. That would mean that it would have limited range. Maybe a few city blocks."

" Right again. But here is where we have a problem."

Clicking on one of the pictures on the laptop's screen as she slowly zooms in on the picture to see out of the corner of her eye Laurel leaning out of her chair to take a closer look at the screen slowly Thea leans back in her chair as she points at the picture with her right index finger.

" What exactly am i looking at here?"

" That is what would be the right setup for a wireless remote detonator. When you were out i decided to take a closer look at each of the pictures and found some interesting things. Do you see all of the wires that are attached below? We were wrong when we thought it had to be manually set.

Instead whoever designed this did their homework. It can be manually set off or by a remote detonator. My guess is whoever wanted to set this thing off wanted to do it from afar. "

" And how do you know all of this?"

Turning away from the laptop's screen as she looks over towards Thea to see her looking at her with a are you kidding me look across her face slowly Laurel raises an eyebrow up towards her.

" What?"

" Laurel? We live in the twenty first century. If you want to find out any information about anything all you have to do is find a computer and simply google it.

You can find anything and i mean anything. As creepy and sickening that may sound."

" She does have a point."

Snapping her head to look over her shoulder as she looks up towards Oliver with a stern look to see him only staring down towards her with a grin across his face letting out a sigh gently Laurel shakes her head against his hand.

" Ollie?"

" Yes pretty bird?"

" Stop encouraging her. You're suppose to be on my side remember?"

" Hey i knew him first."

" So? You may have known him first but he is still my husband. When we said until death do us apart a small part of that means us against the world. Well against the world minus you. So you're point is?

" Sorry but there is a little something that you are forgetting."

" And that would be what exactly?"

" Well when you and Ollie got married you weren't just marrying him per say. You really got married to the both of us. Besides just admit it. You love my sense of humor. It brightens your day."

Looking directly at Thea as she watches a wide smile forming across her face suddenly unable to suppress it any longer as he face breaks out into a smile Laurel lets out a small laugh to only be joined in by Oliver before slowly as a smile forms across her face Laurel shakes her head at Thea as she watches youngest Queen sibling's smile only widen.

" Well i can't really argue with that logic. Just don't expect us to get you a ring."

" No of course not. I have a million of those already. What i do expect is a few nieces and nephews in the near future."

" Define a few?"

" Well…."

Suddenly as the sound of a knock coming from the loft's front door echoes throughout the loft glancing away from Laurel as she gets up from her chair slowly without glancing back Thea makes her way over towards the loft's door as she hears the sound of the laptop sliding across the kitchen table.

" Hold that thought."

Leaning forward as she peaks through the peephole to see a wave of blonde hair just outside of the door with a confused look forming across her face reaching out Thea gently grabs a hold of the door handle before with a flick of her wrist slowly she opens up the door.

Suddenly as she sees the form of Sara Lance standing on the other side of the open doorway with a small smile across her face in a flash Thea's eyes widen slightly before in a matter of a second an intense glare forms across Thea's face as she stares into Sara's eyes.

" Hello Sara."

Snapping her head away from the laptop's screen as she looks over towards the entrance of the loft to see Sara standing outside of the open doorway in the complex's hallway while Thea blocks her way inside of the apartment getting up from her chair without looking away from Sara for one split second slowly Laurel stalks her way over towards her as she quickly clenches her hands into tight fists.

Forcing a smile across her face as she nods her head slowly leaning forward Sara tries to take a peek inside of the loft to only have Thea side step blocking her view inside before letting out a sigh Sara turns back to look at Thea.

" Can i come in?"

" No."

Taking a deep breathe as she takes a step forward to only come to a dead stop when she sees Thea throwing up her arm blocking her path slowly Sara lets out a sigh.

" What do you want?"

Looking over Thea's shoulder as she sees Laurel slowly making her way over with an intense glare forms across her face while her hands keep clenching into fists by her sides nodding her head slowly Sara glances around the inside of the loft.

" We need to talk."

Reaching out as she gently lays her hand down on Thea's shoulder causing the youngest Queen sibling to snap her head in her direction with a gentle push Laurel steers Thea to the side as she takes her place standing directly in front of the open doorway blocking Sara's entrance into the loft.

" We're done talking. I should kill you where you stand."

" And what would dear old dad think about that? Hmm? After all we both know who his favorite is."

With her eyes going as wide as saucers clutching her hands into tight fists as she sees a small smirk forming across Sara's face taking a step forward just as she starts to raise up her right hand suddenly as she feels a pair of arms gently wrapping around her from behind pinning her arms to her side snapping her head to look over her shoulder as she sees Oliver standing directly behind her with a firm hold around her shaking his head.

" She isn't worth it."

" I know she isn't but it still doesn't mean that i'm going to allow her to disrespect me like that."

" I'm just stating the facts. And i thought you out of all people loved hearing all the facts."

Snapping her head to look back at Sara as she sees the smirk across her face only widening in a sudden move as she lunges forward to only feel Oliver tightening his grip not allowing her to move from her spot as he slowly back peddles bringing her with him with each step that he takes while out of the corner of her eye as she struggles to break free of his hold Laurel watches Thea slowly following after them to provide any necessary backup for her older brother while at the entrance she sees Sara slowly emerging inside of the loft making sure to close the door behind herself.

" Ollie let me go."

" Not until you calm down."

" Oh i'm calm alright. Calm enough to kick the living shit out of her. Now i'm going to say this one last time. Please let me go."

Leaning forward as he gently kisses Laurel's neck to only feel her body shivering from the sensation slowly leaning up Oliver whispers into her ear.

" I know pretty bird. I know."

Tilting her head as she looks into Oliver's eyes with her facial features softening gently Laurel feels his grip loosening.

" I know that you are trying to protect me. But i can't allow you to do this. I can't allow you to do something that you might regret for the rest of your life.

You told me earlier that it's your job to protect me. Well it's mine to protect you and i won't allow you to do something that would result in you hating yourself later down the road.

Looking deep into his eyes as she sees nothing but concern radiating from them taking a deep breathe as she nods her head leaning back slowly Laurel closes her eyes as she feels him resting his head gently against her own unaware that a ghost smile forms across Thea's face before she turns her sights on Sara with a small glare forming across her face.

" Okay i've that's enough drama that i can take for today. Thanks for stopping…."

Suddenly rearing back without giving Sara a chance to react as she sees her turning to look in her direction Thea connects with a right hook clean to Sara's jaw causing the blonde to stumble back and fall to the ground back first with a thud before suddenly as she starts to gently hold right wrist in her left gritting her teeth unaware to her knowledge Oliver and Laurel are staring at her in complete shock.

" Damn that really hurt. How the hell do you guys do it? I feel like, I just broke my hand."

Gritting her teeth as she gently rubs her wrist looking up as she sees Oliver and Laurel staring at her in total shock while the later suppressing a smile slowly glancing down as she sees Sara lying unconscious down on the ground slowly Thea shrugs her shoulders.

" What? She deserved it."

* * *

Staring down at the scene unfolding before his eyes as he stands quietly off to the side of the kitchen watching Laurel with the help of Thea tying Sara up in one of the kitchen table's chairs with a variety of items such as tape and a few bungee cords Oliver can't help but look at the scene slightly shocked.

Shocked from everything that has transpired on this given day. A day that he knew was going to be hard the moment he had woken up. A day that he knew he would finally confront his mother about everything.

Confront her about his father's death. A death that he knew deep down she had caused. Even if she didn't physically perform the act she was still the one calling the shots. A confrontation that he wasn't surprised in the least bit how she reacted.

Reacted by trying to play the clueless victim. Play off as if she didn't know anything. Play off as if she wasn't responsible for what had happened five years ago.

But this? This he didn't expect. He didn't expect to see Sara. If he was being honest with himself then he didn't think he would ever see her again. But it had happened. She had shown up here.

What motives she had of coming here he was still unsure of. But what he did know was she only brought so many questions with her.

Questions that confused him deeply along with the others when they had searched her to find a variety of knives hidden all across her body that are currently laying on top of a nearby table in the far corner of the kitchen.

Knives at were very sharp as though they had been well taken care of. Knives of various sizes from a small pocket knife that could easily be hidden inside of one's boot to some that made his shock along with the other's only deepen upon sight.

Hidden weapons that brought so many questions. Questions of why she was even carrying all of these knives to begin with. Questions of what her real motives were on this given night. Did she come here as a friend or as a foe?

So many questions that he desperately wanted answered.

Ripping off the end of the roll of tape as she applies the tape tightly around Sara's already heavily taped right wrist glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver looking at her with a concerned look across her face forcing a smile across her face slowly Thea continues to apply the tape tightly to Sara's wrist.

" Hey relax. Everything is going to be okay."

" I still don't like this."

" What is there to like? I know that this seems very drastic but after what we just found on her, I think that this is for the best.

Besides you know just like we do that she has a lot of answering to do. Nobody and i mean nobody goes walking around carrying that many knives on them.

And the fact that she came prepared to go to war just sends off alarm bells."

" She's right. Sara is hiding something from us. And we need to find out what. Even if it means resorting to drastic measures.

I don't like this any more than you do but she has the answers to some of our questions. And she is not leaving here until she starts talking."

Hearing a small groan coming from above looking up as she sees Sara's slowly starting to stir rising up to her feet as she takes a couple of steps backwards to stand in front of her little sister suddenly as she sees Sara in an instant snapping her eyes open to only thrash around in the kitchen chair trying desperately to free herself from her restraints Laurel's eyes widen for a brief second before as she sees Sara snapping her head to look at her with a look of hatred across her face in an instant an intense glare forms across Laurel's face.

" What are you doing? Untie me at once."

" I can't do that until you answer some questions for me."

Staring directly into Laurel's eyes as she sees the glare across her older sister's face not wavering even for a split second softening her own facial features as she takes a deep breathe slowly Sara forces a small smile across her face.

" Laurel? It's me Sara. You're baby sister. You can trust me. Please untie me so we can talk like reasonable adults."

" I can't do that."

" Release me!"

Without moving from her spot as she watches Sara again trying desperately to break her restraints to only come up short with her glare only intensifying by the second slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" Don't bother. You're not going to break your restraints. And that little idea in the back of your mind to use one of those sealed weapons that you had on you. Well you can just forget about doing that too."

Snapping her head to look back towards Laurel as she sees her older sister nodding her head over towards her side slowly Sara looks over in that direction before suddenly as she sees the sight of every single last one of her knives lying across at the far end of the kitchen table Sara's eyes widen before within a flash Sara snaps her head to look back towards Laurel with an intense glare forming across her face.

" Which brings me to my first question. What is going on Sara? Why did we find these on you?"

Staring directly into her eyes as she sees Sara staring back at her with a mixture of hatred and some other emotion she couldn't quite place with her own glare unwavering slowly Laurel crosses her arms over her chest.

" I've got all day. This silent treatment crap doesn't work on me."

Standing perfectly still as she continues to watch Sara sitting silently in her chair staring up at her with an intense glare slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" Why are you really back in Starling City? What are you really doing back here?"

In an instant as she sees Sara breaking off eye contact to look down towards the floor a curious look forms across Laurel's face before it instantly vanishes back into a glare when she sees Sara lifting up her head to look at her with a glare of her own.

" To do what is necessary."

As she watches a curious look forming across Laurel's face slowly Sara shakes her head.

" You still don't get it do you? This city that you have sworn to protect isn't worth saving. You are too blind to see the truth. But i've seen the truth. I see it for how it truly is.

And the truth is it's a cancer. A plague that continues to spread while innocent lives continue to be taken. Precious lives.

So you can stand on your high horse and judge me for everything that i've done in the past. I really don't give a shit. I have far more higher priorities on my list that don't include meeting my sister's great expectations."

" Then why did you come here tonight? Hmm? If you could care less about my so called high opinions on everything then why the fuck are you here?"

" To make amends. But not with you."

Taking her eyes away from Laurel as she glances around her surroundings to suddenly find Oliver standing at the far corner of the room with Thea by his side slowly Sara nods her head at him.

" I need to talk alone with Oliver."

" Fuck you. I'm not letting you anywhere near my brother."

Glancing over towards Thea as she sees the youngest Queen sibling staring at her with an intense glare across her face slowly Sara turns her attention back towards Laurel to see her shaking her head.

" Absolutely not. In fact give me one good reason why i shouldn't just toss you down five stories right now?"

" Because he wants answers. Answers that only i can give to him."

Looking away from Sara as she looks over her shoulder towards Oliver to see him looking straight at her slowly locking eyes with him for the next few seconds as she stares deep into his eyes suddenly as she sees him giving her a nod slowly Laurel returns the nod before without taking her eyes away slowly Laurel makes her way over towards him.

Coming to a stop in front of him without giving him a chance to react reaching out Laurel gently takes Oliver's head into her hands before slowly she brings him into a gentle kiss.

Pulling back as she opens her eyes to see Oliver staring at her for a split second Laurel gently rests her forehead against his own before slowly retracting her head reaching out gently Laurel grabs Thea's left arm.

Taking a couple of steps forward as he glances over his shoulder to see Laurel tugging Thea along despite the angry look across his little sister's face to only disappear behind a closed door slowly Oliver turns his attention back over towards Sara before slowly he crosses his arms over his chest as he nods his head.

" Talk."

" Where would you like for me to begin?"

" How about you begin with why? Why would you do that to me? I would never do that to you. Even if i had a gun to my head, I would never do anything to you."

Letting out a sigh as she nods her head breaking off eye contact slowly Sara looks down towards the floorboard.

" When i said that i was picked up by a local fisherman's boat after being out at sea for days it was a lie.

The truth is the men that had rescued me. Those supposedly fisherman weren't fisherman. They were men that worked for Edward Fyers.

When they took me aboard the boat, I don't know how long it had been. They had me tied up in the cargo bay. But after a few days that was when i saw him.

The sick bastard himself. He told me that he needed my help. I guess he was working on some secret military project that was strictly off the books. Some kind of serum to help increase the body's healing rate. To help increase the red and white blood cell counts.

He told me that he ordered his men to not touch me and if i agreed to help him in his research that i would be well protected."

Letting out a sigh as she shakes her head out of the corner of her eye Sara watches Oliver slowly uncrossing his arms from his chest.

" But i was wrong. I was so wrong. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take watching him experiment on every single person that he captured."

Taking a deep breathe as she glances around her surroundings to only set her sights on the patio's glass door just over her shoulder slowly Sara shakes her head.

" I can still hear their screams. Each and every last one of them. And i thought that if i waited him out. If i waited for the right moment that i could escape and send back help.

But i was wrong. One night i snuck out of my room and made my way past the guards to the lower levels intending to commandeer one of the small boats his men would use to travel back and forth to Lian Yu. But when i got there he was waiting for me."

" Fryers?"

As he sees Sara shaking her head as she continues to look towards the patio for a split second Oliver's eyes widen before they return back to normal when he hears her letting out a breathe.

" He dragged me to Fyers. He told him about how i was trying to escape and told him that i deserved to be punished. And Fyers agreed before he had me…."

Taking a shaky breath as she feels her eyes getting watery blinking away the tears slowly Sara looks down towards the floorboard unaware of the concerned look forming across Oliver's face.

" He had me thrown in this cell. I don't know how long i was in there. It must have been days. A few guards would often peek their heads in to see if i was still alive. But some others. I wasn't so lucky."

Hearing Sara taking another shaky breath as his concern deepens taking a step forward as he gets a better look at Sara's face suddenly Oliver's eyes widen when he sees a lone tear escaping from Sara's eyes despite her best efforts to blink away the tears.

" They took turns with me. Each and every last one of them. When they were done they just left me there. No food. No water. They just left me there naked on the cold ground like i was a piece of trash.

That was when Fyers visited me. He asked me if i learned my lesson before he lead me back to my room."

Taking a deep breathe as a small smile forms across her face slowly Sara shakes her head.

" But then something wonderful happened. I found out that i was pregnant. My innocient baby. And i made a promise to my unborn child that i would do whatever it took to keep them safe.

It was shortly after that i was approached by that monster. He told me to obey his commands otherwise he was going to make me watch as he killed my baby in front of my eyes the moment after i would give birth.

When i saw you chained up my heart broke. The man that i loved was standing before me beaten and starved just like how i had been. He gave me specific instructions to execute using my unborn baby's safety as hostage."

Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder as she turns her head to see Oliver looking down towards her with watery eyes unable to hold it back any longer a few tears escape Sara's eyes to the floorboard below.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But i had no choice. Please believe me. I only did it to protect my baby."

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching as she looks in their direction to see Laurel approaching with watery eyes suddenly without having any chance to react as she feels herself being brought into a gentle embrace leaning forward Sara buries her head into Laurel's shoulder.

 **Author's Notes: Before i get to the reviews i know what some of you are thinking. What i did above was messed up. When i wrote this story it was intended to be dark showing just how bad things truly were for Oliver and Sara when each were held prisoner. I know that it's messed up but honestly when each were captured in the show they went into small detail of what happened to Oliver but never with Sara and it's honestly hard to believe that she wasn't taken advantage of. It's sick and twisted i know but honestly we are suppose to believe nothing happened to Sara when she was captured by Fryers?**

 **Timelord2162- I sent you an private message concerning The Batman story. If you read below there is a side note that i believe you will be interested in.**

 **CrazyCaz- I know lol It's just the way that they are. They will have these moments now and then but will also have moments were they are let's just say are very ruthless.**

 **red lighting- Laurel has wanted to do it for a while now and with her and Oliver confronting Moira about the journal this was her oppertunity to do so.**

 **Nightwing2013- It will be interesting to see Quentin's reaction to Oliver's and Laurel's marriage. The problem with Quentin getting the evidence isn't from a source per say. It's more of if he would be able to encrypt the codes in the journal. The relationship of Gotham's police force with Batman will be explained when it happens.**

 **highlander348- That can be explained easily. In this story what Oliver and Laurel decided to do was instead of one taking the others last name when married they instead combined the names together. Either of them can be referred to as Mr or Mrs Queen Lance.**

 **Ravenmore45- I agree and she has had a mini beat down so far. She may get the whole thing next time around.**

 **Okay as i was saying above this is something i wanted to ask you the reviewers. In this saga i was planning on making this as realistic as possible. Meaning no metas at all which would take out Superman,Wonderwoman,Flash,etc. For my Batman saga that i have started writing an outline for i have been writing two outlines. One for metas to appear as the Batman Saga would cross over with the Arrow Saga and one for no metas.**

 **For the no metas it has Bruce paired with Talia(played by Summer Glau) while the meta version has Bruce paired with Wonderwoman(played by Gal Gadot)**

 **Personally i like the idea of making this as realistic as possible but would also like to hear what everyone else here thinks.**

 **Pootamis**


	63. The Calm Before The Storm

With a look of confidence across her face as Moira slowly walks through the massive building known as Merlyn Global Group getting the occasional curious glance from the remaining employees inside of the building that she passes on by as she enters into a nearby elevator intending to ride the elevator to the top floor right as the elevator's door closes Moira can't help but let out a breath she had been holding.

A breath that follows by another and another as she starts to get lost into her thoughts. Get lost about everything that has transpired on this day. On what she was about to do.

And it all started with a shock. A shock that she welcomed at first. Welcomed seeing her son along with his fiance visiting her home.

Welcomed having the chance to interact with her son. Something she never thought she would ever have the chance to do again.

A welcomed sight that brought a shock to her once she had heard the announcement that they had wed in secret. An event that although she was deeply saddened to her didn't surprise her in the least bit.

Didn't surprise her from her own past experience with her late husband. How once news had broken out about their engagement how she had been hounded by the media. Hounded whenever she made an appearance out in public.

Remembering how uncomfortable she had felt the entire time. How she had felt her privacy had been constantly invaded as every single question about her upcoming wedding was asked every time she made a public appearance until it felt like a broken record playing.

A record that she thought would stop playing once the big day had come closer. But she was wrong. Instead it only intensified. Intensified to the point she had felt violated. Violated as countless reporters had tried to get exclusive interview with her.

Remembering how she had to be escorted everywhere including to her own wedding by a security force.

A situation that she didn't want to happen to them. A situation she promised would not happen to them the moment she had witnessed her son proposing to his long time girlfriend in front of some of the biggest power figures inside of the city.

A wedding for the ages. That is what the media outlets had pegged it as. A title that came with a lot of pressure for each of them. Pressure that she would try to ease for their sakes. Especially for her son.

The same son that she had seen in the past avoiding any reporter that would come his way. Avoid having to do any kind of interview involving their family's company and instead to delegate the burden to her or her late husband.

A responsibility she had no problem having. Especially when she noticed where his free time had gone. Free time she would often see him spending with his little sister and his long time girlfriend. Moments that made her realize where his priorities had lied.

And his priorities was them. Two women that he has watched become the most important individuals in his life. A position that she thought she would hold for a long time.

But that wasn't the case. She didn't get the chance to pass the torch. Instead she had the torch taken from her. Taken from her by another strong woman. A woman that she has watched fight with so much passion in everything that she believes in.

Fight with such passion inside of a courtroom when she had believed her client had been wronged. Fight with such fire when she had believed one of her loved ones were in danger. In danger from the outside world. Even danger from their loved ones.

A woman that deep down despite their difference she had grown a great respect for. Grown a great respect for everything she has done for her son to this date.

Respect for the change she had created in her son. Change she had instantly seen the moment they had become a couple. Change from a teenager into a fine young man. A young man that would always be seen with a smile across his face and a carefree attitude when he was with her.

Respect for staying by his side through everything. Through the pains of having to help him adjust being back inside of a city that he had been away from for so long.

For always being faithful to him. For believing in him when no one else would. Including her own family.

And for that she would eternally be grateful. Be grateful and pleased the day she could call her a daughter in law.

But it wasn't how she expected it to happen. She didn't expect to see them getting wed in secret. But the biggest shock was still to come.

A secret she had hoped he along with her daughter never learned. A deep dark secret that continues to haunt her every single day taking many different forms.

And this time it was in the form of a journal. A simple black journal that she had seen her late husband in the past writing entries in. A journal that she had tried to read in secret to find nothing written on the pages.

Something that had confused her deeply as to what he had written inside of the journal that would need to be kept a secret by some kind of invisible ink. Secrets that she wanted to know. Secrets that concerned her deeply about what was written.

Did he write entries about her? Did he write entries about his darkest secrets? Secrets that had quickly become her own once she had learned his most darkest one of them all. A secret of extermination.

A plan that had been in the works for years. The plan to exterminate The Glades. A plan that she instantly thought was crazy. A plan that every fiber in her being told her to go to the cops with.

But she couldn't. She couldn't with the fear of what would happen to her children. Children that she wished would grow old with families of their own. And to do that she had to play along.

And it had finally caught up to her. After years the secret she had locked away had been unleashed in the form of the journal. A journal that instantly shattered any shred of trust that was left between her and her children just by the look in his eyes.

A look that hurt her greatly. A look of pure hatred. Hatred that hurt her deeply. Especially his eyes. Eyes she couldn't bare to look into. Eyes that she knew were staring at her with so much intensity that was being equally matched by his newlywed spouse.

But her's were different. Instead they were filled with something else. Something that she couldn't quite place. But what she did know was to not say the wrong thing in front of her.

And she had to play the game of cat and mouse between them carefully. She had to deny everything that was being accused of her. If she didn't then they would be immediately put into danger.

Danger she wasn't quite sure how to protect them from. All past efforts had failed to this date. And they would so now that her greatest business partner had left town leaving her to fend for herself against her greatest enemy.

An enemy that she wouldn't be lying in saying was the not only her enemy but theirs as well. In fact he was everyone's that called Starling City their home. Especially the residents of The Glades.

A game that she had learned a great deal about the newlyweds in front of her. Learned how they truly stood for justice just like she had seen for the past several months. And it was proven by how driven they were.

Driven to do what they thought was right. From trying to change the direction of a billion dollar company to help ensure the safety of millions around the world to even making more than generous donations to many victims that the city itself claimed.

Victims such as every man and woman that had their money stolen by Adam Hunt. Civilians that had been lied to and had their life savings stolen from them to only be rescued by a very generous donation.

A donation that had quickly labeled him by the citizens of the city as a hero. Just the start of his legacy. A legacy that only grew when he had taken a leadership role in their company. A leadership role declaring with tremendous force that he was going to make severe changes to their company.

Changes she could not allow him to make and forced her to take action. An action that has caused her image with the civilians of the city to crumble. Especially when she had done wrong to their hero.

A hero that only wanted to help change the city for the better. Just like his wife. A woman that would never back down from an case thrown her way. Even if she was up against the most powerful foes inside of the entire city.

A pair of the city's greatest heroes now looking to receive a different brand of justice. Not just for the lives that had been lost five long years ago. Not just to receive justice for the men and women that have lost their lives over the years to ensure this deadly plan was kept a secret.

No they were also doing it for themselves. Doing it to ensure they had received justice. Received justice for the pain that had gone through. Received justice for all of the trauma they had been put through.

Pain and torture that she could now feel manifesting into an uncontrollable rage. Rage that she knew was just seconds away from imploding as she desperately tried to play the victim. A strategy that they had instantly seen through causing her to panic inside.

Just like the same panic she is feeling inside now as she stares at the closed elevator's doors. Panic from hearing their departing message. A message that meant so many things. The message that they were going to the police with the journal.

A message that sent a chill up and down her spine as she registered the words in her mind. A chill knowing they weren't bluffing. They would go to the police.

All because of their beliefs to do what was right. Even if it meant going up against a loved one that they had done so many times before.

A chill that has stayed with her for the past few hours as she sat in her chair replaying the conversation again over and over again in her mind.

Hours that had ticked on by before she come to a decision. A decision that she hoped would mend some fences with her children.

A decision she knew would have drastic consequences. But consequences she was willing to face if it meant they were safe.

Hearing the sound of the elevator's doors sliding over snapping out of her thoughts emerging out of the elevator as she takes a deep breathe slowly Moira makes her way across the top floor of the building passing by a few empty office rooms along with way before after a few minutes as she emerges just outside of Malcolm's office to find the office door creaked open letting out a breathe slowly reaching out Moira gently pushes the door inward.

Glancing over his shoulder as he listens to his office door being gently pushed to the side revealing Moira on the other side of the door with a confident look that he hasn't seen coming from her for the past couple of years across her face a curious look forms across Malcolm's face before slowly turning in his office chair Malcolm turns his attention away from the city below to look over his office table towards Moira.

" It's over Malcolm."

" Over? This war has only just begun or do i have to remind you of who is calling the shots?"

" It's over. This sick game that you are playing. It's over."

" No that is where you are wrong Moira. It has only just begun."

" And that is where you are wrong. They have it Malcolm. The authorities are in possession of Robert's journal. It's only a matter of time before they come for each of us."

" What!? How!?"

" It doesn't matter. What matters is we're done. This plan of you're's has failed. And soon everything will be revealed to the public.

Soon every remaining member of this plan will be taken into custody. It's over Malcolm."

In an instant as an intense glare comes across his face snapping up to his feet as he stares Moira in the eyes to see her not wavering from her spot slowly Malcolm's hands clutch into fists at his sides.

" It's over when i say it's over or may i remind you of what will happen to your husband!?"

With a glare of her own forming across her face turning on her heels as she slowly makes her way out of the room just as she is about to go through the open doorway coming to a stop Moira glances over her shoulder at Malcolm to see him still staring at her retreating back with an intense glare across his face.

" My husband is dead."

Snapping up to his feet as he watches Moira rounding the corner and out of sight reaching out as he grabs a firm hold of his cellphone from his office table without any hesitation quickly dialing a saved number on his cellphone as he brings the phone up to his ear to only hear the sound of three consecutive rings coming from the other line with his glare only intensifying in a sudden move rearing back Malcolm slams his phone down on his desk shattering the cell phone into pieces.

* * *

Feeling the sting of her bloodshot red eyes dying down reaching up as she gently rubs her eyes to see Thea out of the corner of her eye approaching her from the other side of the loft with a pair of coffee mugs in her hands while Oliver and Laurel sit by looking at her with concern riddled across their faces.

Concern that she has seen ever since she had revealed some of her biggest secrets. Revealed just some of her many nightmares she had to deal with while away from Starling City. Nightmares that have continued to haunt her through the years.

The very same nightmares that she knew another was struggling to deal with. Struggling to deal with the painful memories that would randomly resurface.

But in his case he had her. He had her older sister. An older sister that she knew before how devoted she was to him from the constant battles she used to have with her father when they first started dating.

Devotion that she has witnessed with her very own eyes become even stronger to amazing heights. Devotion of sticking by him not caring about his past but instead only caring about his future. A future that she knew belonged to her. Belonged to her older sister.

A future that they each deserved. Deserved to one day be married like everyone besides her father had hoped for. Deserved to raise a family of their own.

A future that she knew both were fighting for through multiple battles. Through battles against the city. A city itself that was so corrupt.

Through battles against their own demons. Demons that she could still tell Oliver was still struggling to overcome. However that didn't mean they couldn't be overcome. Some of them already had.

Demons that she herself had to face alone. Demons that had taken her years to overcome. Demons of constantly being afraid. Afraid to go back out into public. Afraid of being back out in the world with nothing but complete strangers around her.

Strangers that she would often watch closely out of the corner of her eye as she would grip a concealed object tightly in her hand. An action that she would always have for the first couple of months being back before it had died down.

Afraid to ever get close to anyone ever again. Whether it was to be friends or perhaps even lovers. Something she never thought she would ever experience. Ever experience someone that truly cared for her.

Ever experience someone that wouldn't see her as a victim but instead only see her. Only see the woman inside of her. A woman that has been through so much. A woman just begging and pleading for someone to see her for her and not just a victim.

Just like how she knew a few others had seen her. Just like how her father had seen her. Seen her as nothing more than a victim. A victim of the small trauma he had believed she received.

Even if he didn't know the whole truth. Didn't know the whole story. A story that she knew would haunt his nightmares for years. Just like they have for her.

Reaching out as she sees Thea extending a coffee mug out towards her gently taking the mug into her hands with the slightest of nods Sara watches as Thea returns the nod before slowly as she takes a small sip from her mug Sara watches Thea take a seat on the living room couch next to Oliver pinning him in between her and her older sister.

" Thank you."

With a smile coming across her face giving Sara a nod reaching up as she takes a sip of her coffee mug to see Sara staring down at her right hand slowly lower down her mug down onto the living room table in front of her gently Thea starts to gently rub her bruised knuckles.

" How's the hand?"

" It's a little sore but i'll be fine. I'm sorry that i punched you."

" Don't be. I would have done the same exact thing if i was in your shoes. Besides you were right. I did deserve it."

As she sees Thea's smile widening with a smile of her own forming across her face raising up her mug Sara takes a sip before slowly as she sees Laurel leaning out of her seat to look at her retracting her hands gently Sara places the mug down on the living room table to look at her.

" Sara? About earlier. Why did you have all of those knives on you?"

Letting out a sigh as she breaks off eye contact to look down towards the floorboard slowly Sara shakes her head.

" I can't tell you. I won't get you involved with any of this. But i need for you to listen to me.

I want all of you to leave town for a while. Go on an extended vacation. Do whatever it takes. Just leave town."

" Why? Sara what is going on? What are you not telling us?"

Letting out a sigh closing her eyes as she takes a deep breathe slowly glancing up as she sees Laurel looking at her with concern across her face slowly Sara nods her head before she looks back down towards the floorboards.

" There is something that you need to know. Please just listen and don't ask any questions until i'm done okay?"

Glancing up as she looks at all of the occupants of the room to see each of them nodding their heads slowly Sara returns the gesture before slowly she takes a deep breathe.

" It's about what happened five years ago. The Queen's Gambit sinking. It wasn't a malfunction that caused the boat to sink. The boat had been sabotaged.

Someone wanted Robert Queen dead. I don't know exactly why but it's the truth. But what i do know is the person responsible is still in Starling City."

" How do you know all of this?"

Letting out a sigh slowly getting up from her seat out of the corner of her eye as she sees all eyes on her slowly Sara makes her way to stand at the entrance of the patio before slowly as she takes a deep breathe Sara stares off into the distance as she shakes her head.

" That's not important. All that you need to know is the people responsible for The Queen's Gambit sinking were planning something.

Something horrible. Something big and i don't want any of you involved in this."

Staring directly into the back of Sara's head as she watches Sara just staring out towards the city with a blank look through the glass door's reflection silently getting up from her seat slowly Laurel makes her way over towards her before gently as she lays her hand down on Sara's shoulder to see her looking at her through the glass door's reflection gently Laurel gives her shoulder a squeeze.

" How do you know all of this?"

Turning her attention back towards the city as she feels her shoulder being squeezed slowly Sara lets out a sigh.

" There is some things that you don't know about me. I'm not the same Sara that you once knew. I'm different now."

" I know. We all do."

Shaking her head as she takes a deep breathe slowly Sara turns her attention away from the city to look down towards the patio.

" You don't understand. I've done some things. Things that i don't regret. Things that will change your view of me forever.

And i'm not just talking about you. I'm talking about everyone. You….dad….everyone."

" Sara?"

Glancing up as she looks into the reflection of the glass door to see Oliver slowly getting up from his seat to make his way over slowly Sara looks down towards the patio.

" I know. Trust me, I know. I know what it's like. To be viewed as nothing more than a victim."

Coming to a stop as he feels Laurel gently taking his hand into his own taking a deep breathe as he gives her hand a gentle squeeze Oliver looks directly into Sara's eyes through the reflection.

" Ever since the day i found myself on Lian Yu i've changed. The island changed me. Just like it did you.

We had to endure things that nobody should ever have to go through. But we got through it. We came back stronger."

Shaking her head as she sees a confused look forming across Oliver's face slowly moving away from Laurel as she makes her way across the loft and over towards the kitchen reaching out as she lets out a sigh Sara leans up against the kitchen's counter as she stares down at a small reflection in the counter top.

" That's where you are wrong. You came back. But i didn't. Whatever was left of Sara Lance was destroyed on that island. She's gone and i'm all that remains."

" Sara? It's okay. We can help you."

" No you can't. Don't you get it? You may see your baby sister in front of you right now but as for me? I don't see that.

When i look at my reflection, I don't see Sara Lance staring back at me anymore. I just see a stranger. And that is never going to change."

Taking a deep breathe in a sudden motion turning on her heels Sara looks straight at Laurel with a stern look across her face before she glances over towards Oliver to see him staring at her with a look of concern across his face.

" Take your family and get as far away from the city as possible."

Without giving them a chance to react turning on her heels slowly Sara makes her way across the loft and over towards the loft's front door unaware of the looks of shock and confusion across the faces of the loft's occupants.

" Sara?"

Gently taking the doorknob in her hand as she glances over her shoulder to see Laurel staring directly at her with a look of concern across her face slowly turning back forward Sara shakes her head.

" Please do as i say. Just this once. I can't lose anyone else that i care about. I won't."

Shaking her head with a flick of her wrist without so much as glancing back Sara exits out of the loft making sure to close the door behind her leaving a deeply concerned Oliver and Laurel staring at the closed door.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Timelord2162- Thank you for your concern. Without giving away any spoilers the remaining chapters of this story will be hard for me to write. When you read them you will see what i mean by that.**

 **red lighting- You will have to wait and see. Remember no spoilers.**

 **Nightwing2013- Selina was actually in the discussion at first but i eliminated her. The reason why is when i was thinking about how to start the Batman saga the only way that i could see her making an apperance would be in the sequel and i wanted whoever Bruce was paired up with to be there with him from the beginning like how Oliver and Laurel developed into The Green Arrow & Black Canary together. And with me doing comic references then i would have to have Selina starting off as a villain before having her become a hero.**

 **It got complicated so i narrowed it down to Talia(Glau) or Wonder Woman(Gadot). I'm leaning towards Talia right now as she would fit in making the story as realistic as possible while Wonder Woman would cause me to have to make metas appear in the sagas which i'm not against but want to see if i can not do so as making it as realistic as possible is more of a challenge.**

 **For everyone here there is three more chapters to this story and two of them are going to be very long for anyone wondering.**

 **Pootamis**


	64. The Reveal

Bringing his car to an halt without any hesitation with a flick of her wrist as he turns his car engine off to cause dead silence to fill the chilly atmosphere outside turning off his high beams without so much as a second thought exiting out of his car slowly Malcolm makes his way through the darkness of the night and over towards a large building standing before him.

A building that he knew to be abandoned for years. A building that once so long ago had been opened to the public to be used as a means of safety. As a means to protect the citizens of the city from certain unique individuals.

Individuals that could only be described as crazy. A nut house some would say. Other would say the home of the sick.

A building that has seen better days. A building that looked as though it belonged inside of a horror movie.

Broken windows in clear view. Abandoned medical and office supplies found in a few offices. Nothing but silence coming from inside other than the sound of the wind breezing through the broken down windows.

A scene that he now finds himself in now. Finds himself walking down the abandoned halls of the once known successful mental hospitals across the west coast.

A hospital that had once housed what was considered some of the most deadliest individuals in the city. The same deadly individuals that could now be found inside of what was considered one of if not the most successful prison throughout the west coast.

Housed inside of Iron Heights Prison. A prison that he has seen gain a few more guests through the months. A prison that he knew would soon gain more. Would soon gain more civilians to call the cells they would provide their new home.

A fate he would not make for himself. A fate he would not have happened to himself. And for that examples had to be made.

Examples to show what he was truly capable of. Examples just like the one that he would make tonight. Make the example of the man that his greatest business associate treasured the most.

With only the sound of his footsteps echoing throughout the hallways with every step he takes without breaking his stride as he slowly strolls through the abandoned facility to see countless signs showing many others had used this facility recently as a home with a disgusted look coming across his face Malcolm can't help but shake his head.

Shake his head as he sees across the ground of each hallway he makes his way down countless number of needles and abandoned bags. Needles that he knew instantly were not for any medical purposes. Not for trying to get better.

No it showed the problem. The problem with The Glades. A problem that he has watched spread like a virus infecting every part of the city. But a problem he would solve. A problem that he had a cure for.

A cure that would always be remembered. A cure that would spread through the city infecting the main root of the problem. A problem that would be destroyed in order to create a better world.

A world that would see people helping themselves instead of feeding off others. A world that he knew she would be proud of. Just like she had always hoped it would be.

Throwing open a set of doors without breaking his stride descending down into the darkness of the lower levels of the building that once housed what was considered the hospital's most dangerous occupants as he sees the familiar sight of a few bulbs lighting up a large hallway leading towards a locked door a smirk starts to form across Malcolm's face.

A smirk from knowing what was about to transpire in the next couple of minutes once he arrived to his destination. Arrived at a certain cell block at the end of this level. A cell block that one individual has called his home for the past several weeks.

Weeks that he knew deep down would haunt the man for the rest of his life. Weeks of torture. Weeks of being beaten inside of his own cell just fearing for the next time his tormentors would come back.

Beatings that only intensified through the weeks as instructed. Instructed to the very men that had been assigned to watch over his prisoner. Watch over him using a feed from a hidden camera inside of his cell.

Men that as he quietly unlocks the locked door have been non existent so far. Something that makes a confused look form across his face for a split second before an intense glare forms across his face as he makes his way through the level and towards the cell blocks.

A glare with an enormous amount of anger behind it as he glances around looking for any sight of his men. Men that he had instructed to guard over the level with their lives. A task that he has seen them instantly fail in doing so just by how easy it was for him to make it to this point without being noticed.

A glare that soon disappears into confusion when a small stench fills his nostrils. A stench he didn't quite recognize that brings him to a stop. A stench that only makes his confusion deepen by the second as he slowly walks through the level before just as he makes his way towards the last hurdle in his way of the cell blocks in the form of a pair of doors suddenly Malcolm's eyes widen as he comes to a halt at the scene in front of him.

The scene of blood splattered across the doors as through the doors the sight of the overhead lights flickering on and off constantly is seen through the glass.

A sight that only makes him reach back to grab a hold of a concealed firearm before in an instant move as he flings the doors open with his firearm raised to feel the door budging halfway glancing down suddenly Malcolm's eyes widen for a split second when he sees the body of one of his men lying motionless on the ground with a puddle of blood all around his body.

Blood that he can see oozing from the man's chest as a noticeable object sticks out from the middle. An object he was very familiar with. The very same object that he has used constant times to take down anyone that ever stood in the way of his goals.

The very same that he can see staring up at him. A black arrow much like his own. An arrow that only makes his eyes widen slightly for a split second before as he looks away and down the hallway his eyes go as wide as saucers as he sees the carnage before him.

Carnage that he had never seen before coming from another. Carnage that only through himself and his bow had ever seen before. The sight of a blood bath.

Men lying motionless on the ground in puddles of blood that was streaming through the hallway like a river. His men. Men that were considered to be some of the best mercenaries money could buy.

A statement that proved to not be the case. Instead this was their fate. A fate to run into a force much more powerful than their own. A fate to die inside of these hallway. A hallway that they had grown accustomed to patrolling.

A hallway that had been painted with their blood. The very same blood that could be seen spread across the walls of the hallway staining everything that they had touched.

Blood that as he quietly makes his way down the hallway he can hear splashing across his pants. Blood that he slowly follows walking over emptied shell casings and towards his target. A target that made him question many things.

Made him question what exactly happened down here? We're they ambushed? If so how were they even found?

A question that lingers in his mind before as the memory of Moira leaving his office comes into his mind Malcolm's eyes widen as his grip on his firearm tightens.

A memory that suddenly starts to answer some of his questions. Questions of who was responsible. And it was simple. She was the one responsible. She had to of been.

It made perfect sense. How she didn't show any fear when he mentioned what he would do to her husband. How she seemed to be unfazed by all of his threats. She had used her connections to free him.

She had used connections to free her husband from his clutches. A husband that was probably in hiding until the moment she thought he would be gone for good.

A thought that he shakes from his mind as he nears the end of the cell blocks to see the very same cell that housed his prisoner wide open with one of his deceased men leaning up against the open door with an arrow sticking through his chest.

Making his way over as he turns his head away from the corpse to look inside of the room to see a torn up bed laying in the far corner of the room along with a few dirty plates an intense glare forms across Malcolm's face before just as he turns to walk away the sight of a hand laying on the ground from out of the corner of his eye causes him to come to a stop.

Without turning away slowly emerging inside of the small room as he makes his way over towards the darkness that he sees the hand sticking out of suddenly Malcolm comes to a stop as a confused look forms across his face when he sees a corpse lying on the ground against the far end of the wall.

A corpse dressed to torn and battered rags. A corpse with heavily bandaged hands. A corpse that what shocks him and confuses him to his core is headless. The headless corpse of his prisoner.

* * *

Retracting his hand as he gently places his cup back down onto his desk reaching up Quentin can't help but to rub his eyes hoping to wipe out some of the grogginess from his eyes before slowly he returns his attention back towards the computer screen in front of him.

Grogginess from everything that has transpired over the last couple of months. Grogginess from the roller coaster ride he has been on. A roller coaster ride that has had it's downs.

Downs from having a fallout with his eldest daughter. A daughter that he cared for deeply. A daughter that he had watched blossom into a fine young woman. A woman that at times was a severe pain and had him worried deeply but an extraordinary woman regardless.

A woman that had turned her back on him to side with him. The boyfriend. A man that he had despised for so long. A man that from the moment he had gotten word of them dating made his blood boil.

Oliver Queen. Son of Robert and Moira Queen. Known as a playboy around the city. A man that instantly made warning lights pop on in his head.

But a man that he would be lying to himself if he didn't see the changes. The changes from being the typical playboy of running around the town jumping from nightclub to nightclub to instead become respectful. To settle down with one girl and be content with it.

The very same changes he had seen coming from the young man ever since he had made his return. Saw how devoted he was to his daughter. How he wouldn't even look in another woman's direction but instead focus only on her.

Saw how he would looked so lost whenever she wasn't around. A thought that would often make him chuckle to himself. But a thought that he would quickly shake when he would think of why he was away.

The shipwreck. Having to lose one of his parents before his very eyes. To be stranded on an island all alone for five years. Thoughts that would often make him feel bad for the young man.

The young man that would soon become his son in law. A day that years ago he would have dreaded. Would have hated the thought of walking his daughter down the aisle to him.

But now that wasn't the case. Now he didn't mind the idea so much. Didn't mind the idea of giving away his daughter to him. A man that he knew would do everything to make his daughter happy. Do everything to keep her safe.

Just like how he had done a few short months ago. How he had kept her safe when he had struck. An unknown sniper by the name of Floyd Lawton or known through the criminal underworld as Deadshot.

One of the most deadly snipers throughout the world. A sniper that had payed a visit to the very same event that they had attended gunning down countless civilians until he had set his sights on them.

Sights that had Oliver quickly take action in getting his daughter to safety. But without a cost for his heroics. The cost of inflicting even more damage to himself. Inflicting more permanent damage to his body.

An act that he would never forget. An act that would forever make him grateful to the young man. A young man that he would happily call his son in law when the time came.

Just like how he knew it was coming up. How his eldest daughter would soon being getting wed to the young man. A moment that he knew she had been waiting to happen for the past few months. A moment that would always be remembered.

Remembered as the wedding of the century. A silly title he had seen countless times in the papers and through media outlets. A title that he knew would live up to the billing.

But the real spiral turn downwards had all started with him. The Dark Archer. An unknown assassin that had been gunning down countless criminals throughout the city with an unorthodox weapon leaving no witnesses behind.

A man that has made a name for himself throughout the city with a simple flick of his wrists. With a simple release of a few arrows. Arrows that could always be seen in the chest of his many victims.

Victims from a few cops just transporting prisoners across the city to even the prisoners themselves. Prisoners that were proven to not be safe. Proven that there was no where they could hide from him.

And the evidence was all around him. All around him from attacks inside of the very places each criminal had thought would be safe. Their own backyards with even hired help that were considered the best that money could buy.

Even out in broad daylight. A scenery that nobody ever suspected to see the mysterious archer making an appearance in. But they were wrong. They were all wrong. And each would suffer the same fate.

The fate of an arrow penetrating their chest. A fate that he had thought he might experience himself when he finally caught a glimpse of the man.

A man whose eyes he knew were staring at him with blood lust under the safety of his hood. A man that he had seen battling against an unknown white haired woman in deadly combat. A man that showed no fear and no hesitation making the first move to ensure his escape.

A man that he knew one day he would cross paths with once again. And when the day came he would be ready. He would be ready to pull the trigger bringing this mad man's life to an end.

But it wasn't all just a spiral turn down. No he also had his ups. Ups of not only watching his daughter life turn for the better but for his own as well. In fact for his entire family's lives turn for the better when she had returned.

His daughter Sara. A daughter who was thought of to be lost out at sea. A daughter that had proven this was not the case but instead told of a different outcome.

An outcome that he was furious over but to relieved and happy to see her to deal with that at the moment. A moment where it would be addressed.

But not now. Not when everything was looking up for him. Not when everything was going so good for him and the rest of his family.

Instead he would make the most of it. He would try to make up for lost time by seeing his youngest daughter every single day helping her in any way that he could. Whether it was having a phone conversation with her to having a mini family dinner with her.

Dinners he would often silently listen as he would hear about what her life was like in San Francisco. Listen to everything he had missed. Listen to her telling stories of her past experiences inside of another city while in the back of his mind he knew one day he would need to address some things.

Need to address why she had run away from home. Address her jealousy for her older sister. But most importantly address what she was hiding. Address the pain and trauma that she was hiding from him.

Trauma that he knew she had experienced on that fateful day. A day filled with death. A day filled with so much pain and fear. Fear that he could see her suppressing despite her best efforts.

But he had to put these thoughts to the side. He had to clear his thoughts away from his family to continue his work. Work that confused him deeply. Work that confused many of his co workers that seemed to only bring in more questions then answers.

The very same questions that pop into his mind as he stares at the latest crime scene photos from his computer's screen. A crime scene that has been like so many others the last few months. A crime scene filled with so many similarities as others.

Similarities such as small time thugs beaten down with noticeable cuts and bruises dished out all across their bodies with each thug having the same exact story. The story of a blonde haired woman dressed entirely in black along with an emerald archer ambushing them.

A story he had heard many times before over the last few months with conflicting thoughts running through his mind. Conflicting reports of what he should do if ever presented the opportunity to meet them.

Would he arrest them? If asked months ago the answer would have been simple. Yes he would have arrested them.

But now? Now he wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure if he would lock them away. Would they be safer if they were off the streets? An argument could be made that yes they would be safer. But the streets? Would they be safer?

A question that he had come to the conclusion of no. They wouldn't be safer. In fact they wouldn't divert back to the way they once were. Divert back to not being safe. Not being safe to walk out all alone at night.

Not safe to walk your children down. Not safe to even go jogging out in.

But now they were. Now there was a sense of fear out there. A sense of fear that could be felt by every single criminal that called Starling City their home. Fear of meeting these mysterious vigilantees.

Vigilantees that were still very unknown to him. Unknown to their intentions. Were they cleaning up the streets in an effort to help make the city safer? Were they doing what they were doing for vengeance?

Questions he had no answers to. But in his gut he had to believe they were doing this in an effort to make the city safer. He had to believe that they were standing up for what they thought was right.

A brand of justice that he could get behind. Especially if the results he has seen. Results that have seen thugs and criminals taken off the streets and thrown behind bars instead of being put into the ground.

The very same brand of justice that he had seen taking place inside of a different city. A city much like Starling City. A place called Gotham City.

A city that shared so many similarities like this one. Same crime filled streets. Same big corporations running through the city. Even the same vigalantee problems.

The only difference was they had embraced their vigalantee problem. They had allowed the inmates to help run the asylum. Vigilantees that have quickly turned the city around. Vigilantees with one in particular that had caused the revolution to take place.

The vigilante known as The Batman. A man that had helped turn the city around. A man though unorthodox dressed as a bat patrolled the streets with his own sense of justice.

A sense of justice that has lead to some of its city's greatest mob bosses and criminals to meet their ends. Whether it was from death or to meet their ends behind bars.

The same sense of justice he could sense in his city's own vigilantees. Vigilantees that he hoped one day to meet. Meet one day so he could understand what side they were playing for.

But for the crime scene photos in front of his eyes things were different. This wasn't just a simple bag and tag like he had done to a few tied up criminals recently. No instead this was much bigger.

This was considered to be one of if not the biggest crime busts inside of Starling City to this date. A crime bust that would ensure the city's drug problem could come to a halt.

A crime bust that not only saw dozens of drug dealers and suppliers being put behind bars but also for their own boss to go down as well. A man that he along with the rest of the force has been after for quite a while. The man known as The Count.

Only the way he had been brought down made not only the older officer cringe but for a ghost smile to form across his face. How his whole operation had been brought down in one night along with his associates with the simplest of instruments.

Instruments consisting of a couple of flash grenades and a few weapons. No shots being fired. No deaths occurring. Instead only a beatdown occurring with the element of surprise working against them.

But an element of surprise that would only bring more shock and questions on this given night. Questions when he along with the rest of the police force had gotten a sight of it.

Some kind of device that nobody had ever seen before. A device that none of them even dared to touch or get near until the bomb squad had arrived.

And that was when the real shock had happened. A shock that still echoes through his mind. The memory of hearing each member of the squad saying that even they didn't know what the device exactly was.

But what they did know was this. The bomb was ready to be activated. Not only manually but by remotely as well. A thought that scared him half to death before the police commissioner had made a call.

The call to have the device immediately put on lockdown with constant shifts taking place while countless experts from around the city were called in to examine the bomb in hopes of deactivating the device.

Experts including some of Queen Consolidated's best minds that were showed to be just as stumped as the bomb squad.

" Hi dad."

Snapping out of his thoughts as he looks up from his computer screen to find Laurel smiling down towards him while Oliver stands by her side slowly a smile forms across Quentin's face.

" You got a sec?"

" Are you kidding? I always have time for my daughter."

With her smile only widening as she feels her hand being gently squeezed glancing over towards Oliver slowly Laurel watches him give Quentin a nod.

" Oliver."

" Mr Lance."

" Oliver, I think it is safe to assume that you can stop calling me Mr Lance. If you are marrying my daughter then you better damn sure start calling me Quentin."

" Yes sir."

" Besides Mr Lance just makes me sound old."

" But dad you are old."

Suddenly as he forces a hurt look across his face Quentin listens to Laurel letting out a small laugh along with Oliver before slowly as he sees her smiling down towards him slowly Quentin shakes his head as a smile creeps up on his face.

" You're cutting me deep. So what do you need?"

Shaking her head as she leans down to look at the computer screen to see countless photos across the computer's screen with her eyes slightly widening for a brief second glancing away from the screen as she looks down towards his desk to see a couple of empty coffee cups off to the side slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" Have you been here all night?"

Letting out a sigh as he nods his head slowly Quentin leans back in his chair before he looks back towards Laurel.

" Yeah well most of us here have anyways. I guess you can say all of us have been on double duty."

" Double duty? For what?"

" Well it's a long story. But it's best that you know since i can see you being the one that takes on this case.

Two nights ago a criminal by the name of The Count or Count Vertigo was arrested with the help of a few vigilantees. I can't remember their names off the top of my head but…."

" You mean The Black Canary and The Green Arrow."

" What?"

" The Black Canary and The Green Arrow. That's whom i'm guessing you're referring to."

" And how would you know that?"

" Dad i'm a citizen of the city just like you are. They are constantly mentioned in the papers and media outlets through the city.

Hell if you listen closely word on the street is every single thug and criminal is starting to get wary of going out at night. Do i need to explain any further?"

" Alright,alright. I get the picture. Well like i was saying a few nights ago thanks to their help The Count was arrested along with many if not most of the men that was working with him.

Anyways when we arrived at the scene we found some sort of device off in the corner. We're still not sure what exactly it is but what we do know is that it is some sort of bomb."

" What? A bomb here in the city?"

" That is from my understanding. When the bomb squad took a look even they hesitated in laying a hand on the device.

We've questioned The Count along with each of his men to only receive the same answer. That some hooded figure hired them to move the device across the city."

" And the bomb? Has it been deactivated?"

" We're working on it as we speak. Our bomb squad is currently working with a couple of experts from Queen Consolidated right now on that task. We can only hope that they find a solution to this problem."

" And if they can't?"

" Then i've been told by the commissioner himself that we will safely transport the device to someone that can."

" So let me get this straight. Instead of calling in someone that would know how to properly deactivate this sort of device the police commissioner is only calling in a few favors around the city to borrow a couple of so called experts to do guess work? That has got to be the stupidest thing that i've ever heard."

" Believe me, I think the same exact thing. But he's the man in charge. We can only hope that the brain trust up there can deactivate the damn thing for good."

Letting out a sigh as he shakes his head slowly Quentin glances between Laurel and Oliver.

" So what brings you down here?"

Glancing over towards Laurel as he sees her giving him a nod returning the nod slowly Oliver takes a deep breathe before he looks over towards Quentin.

" There is something that you need to know. A few things actually."

Raising an eyebrow as he glances back and forth between Oliver and Laurel to see each looking at him with a blank look across their faces suddenly in an instant Quentin snaps his head to look at Oliver with a stern look across his face.

" You didn't knock up my daughter did you?"

" Dad!?"

Snapping to look at Laurel as he sees her cheeks blushing bright red with his look only intensifying Quentin turns back to look at Oliver.

" Did you?"

" Dad i'm not pregnant! It's nothing like that. Okay?"

Glancing back between them as he sees Oliver giving him a nod letting out a sigh with his facial features softening slowly Quentin leans back in his chair.

" Thank god. I hate to admit it but i'm not quite yet ready to be a grandfather."

Taking his eyes away from Quentin as he looks over to his side to see Laurel avoiding eye contact with everyone as her cheeks blush bright red suppressing a chuckle slowly as he sees her glancing up towards him to only quickly nod her head at Quentin giving her hand a squeeze slowly Oliver looks over towards Quentin.

" So if my daughter isn't pregnant then what is this news that you want to share with me then? Nothing bad i hope."

" No nothing bad sir. Actually it's good news. A few weeks ago when Laurel and I were on vacation in Costa Rica we umm…."

Feeling her hand being squeezed as she glances over towards Oliver to see him glancing at her with a nervous look across his face giving him a nod as she lets out a sigh lifting up her left hand slowly Laurel wiggles ring finger causing her to see Quentin's eyes to widen slightly out of the corner of her eye.

" You got married then?"

" Yes sir."

Nodding his head turning his attention away from Oliver as he looks over towards Laurel to see her staring directly at him slowly with a stern look coming across his face Quentin nods his head at her.

" And you were okay with this?"

" I was. In fact it was my idea to do so. I didn't want the wedding to be a big thing and this way instead of being hounded by the media for months now we've essentially defanged them thus eliminating that problem."

Nodding his head leaning back as he glances back and forth between them to see their facial features not wavering Quentin lets out a sigh.

" I can't say that i'm not surprised by this. Congratulations both of you."

" Thank you dad."

" Thank you sir."

As he watches a smile form across each of their faces slowly a smile forms across his own face before slowly as he lets out a chuckle a grin forms across Quentin's face causing Laurel to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

" I however can't speak for your mother. I imagine she will not be to pleased when she hears about this. I know for a fact that she was looking forward to your wedding. Afterall she does have a nasty temper."

" Huh that sounds familiar."

In an instant snapping her head to look towards Oliver with a glare across her face as she sees a grin forming across his face suddenly hearing the slightest chuckle coming from below Laurel snaps her head to look back down towards Quentin to see a amused look across his face.

" I'm not afraid of her."

" Not now you aren't but you will be. Trust me when i say this you're mother is a very scary woman when she is angry. Believe me i've been on the receiving end most times.

And through the years that i've gotten to know her i've learned many things and i will now pass some down to you. The best advice that i can ever give you concerning your mother is never anger a grown woman that has given birth twice.

There is that saying hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. In her case it's hell hath no fury like a mother's scorn."

Leaning back as he sees Laurel nodding her head returning the nod reaching out gently Quentin takes his cup of coffee in his hand.

" I take it there is more that you want to tell me?"

Taking a sip from his cup as he sees Oliver breaking off eye contact as he nods his head slowly retracting his hand gently Quentin puts his cup back down on his desk.

" We have to show you something."

With a curious look forming across his face watching him closely as he watches Oliver reaching back into his back pocket to only reveal a small black book from within a few seconds later glancing up Quentin sees Laurel giving Oliver a reassuring nod before slowly he listens to Oliver taking a deep breathe.

" This is what we wanted to show you. My father's journal. He gave me this before he died. At first i thought that the journal was empty. When i first opened it, I found nothing written inside.

It was only one night that i realized that my father had written some entries inside of the journal using some sort of special ink…."

" Special ink?"

Letting out a sigh as he gently lets go of Laurel's hand reaching into his pocket with his free hand slowly Oliver pulls out a small lighter from within before with Quentin watching lowering the book down to an open page Oliver flicks on the lighter and brings the flame just below the book causing Quentin's eyes to widen slightly when after a few seconds slowly a few letters start to appear on the paper.

" I haven't read the journal until now. But when i started reading the entries, I discovered some things. Some horrible things and thought it would be best if we brought the journal to you."

Reaching out as he sees Oliver extending the journal out towards him gently Quentin takes the journal in his hand before slowly he lets out a sigh.

" I'm not going to like what i find in here am i?"

" No."

Letting out a sigh as he nods his head suddenly as he feels a hand being gently placed on his shoulder slowly Quentin looks up to see Laurel looking down towards him with a stern look across her face.

" There is something that you need to know. When we were reading the entries we found out that Robert Queen along with a couple of others were playing on doing something to the city.

Something horrible and we think everything that has been happening to the city over the last couple of years has been this plan put into action."

" What exactly is in here?"

" It's a series of entries written by Robert Queen himself. The entries are encrypted but it's all there. The Glades being turned into what it is today. All the shady deals made behind everyone's backs. It's all there dad."

Gently flipping through the pages as he sees out of the corner of his eye Laurel staring down at him slowly shaking his head Quentin lets out a sigh.

" Why didn't you show me this before?"

" We didn't know who we could trust. It was only recently when we read the entries together and discovered what the journal was truly hiding.

Once we finished reading every entry things started to make more sense. When Oliver was kidnapped just after he had returned to the city those very same kidnappers questioned him about this journal.

They knew something about that journal. We just didn't know what until now. They were hired to retrieve this journal for someone. Who that person is we don't know. But what we do know is whoever hired those men wanted to keep this journal from making it to the authorities.

And that's why we are here now. We are here hoping we can trust this department with this journal."

" Does anyone else know about this journal?"

" Yes."

" Who?"

" My mother."

Snapping his head up as he looks over towards Oliver to see him staring down at the ground out of the corner of his eye Quentin watches Laurel return to her husband's side before as he hears Oliver taking a deep breathe Quentin watches Laurel interlocking their fingers together.

" Your mother? What does she have to do with all of this?"

" She was apart of it. All of it along with my father. And we…."

As she hears Oliver taking a deep breathe giving his hand a squeeze turning her attention away from him slowly Laurel looks back over towards Quentin.

" We believe that she was responsible for what happened five years ago. The Queen Gambit being lost at sea. We don't think it was an accident. We think someone sabotaged the boat.

It will make a lot more sense once you read the journal entries yourself. It makes too much sense. In the latter entries of the journal that Robert had written he wrote about how guilty he felt about being involved in any of it and wrote that he would somehow stop it.

He just didn't get the opportunity to do so."

" You truly believe that she has something to do with this and i mean truly and not because of your hatred for the woman."

" I do and not just because i hate her guts either. I truly believe that she had a hand in The Queen's Gambit sinking. She was the only one that knew about the journal. Only she could have warned her associates of her late husband's intentions."

" And what do you think Oliver? Do you think your mother had anything to do with what happened to you?"

" I do sir. I don't think she intended for me being trapped on Lian Yu for five years. Honestly i don't even think she was aware that i was even on my father's boat. It was sort of a last second thing and i was looking for some advice."

Letting out a chuckle as a brief smile comes across glancing up as he sees Laurel looking at him with a curious look gently Oliver gives her hand a squeeze.

" I was only on that boat asking for some advice about your daughter to be honest. About what would change in my life if i moved in with her. And he told me that nothing would change other than we would get closer as a couple."

With a brief smile coming across her face as she leans forward and gives Oliver a gentle kiss leaning her head back Laurel looks back towards Quentin to see him looking down towards the journal.

" Does she know that you are in possession of this journal?"

" She does. We actually just came from meeting with her."

" What?"

In an instant as she sees Quentin snapping his head up to look at her feeling her hand being given a gentle squeeze slowly a blank look comes across Laurel's face.

" You just came from meeting with her?"

" Yes?"

" Why? Why would you do that instead of coming to me first with this?"

" Because we were hoping to catch her from behind with this. I questioned her on everything we just told you to only have her deny every accusation against her.

But i know that she was lying to us. Her eyes told us what her mouth wouldn't. I was hoping for her sake that she would confess then and there for her children's sakes.

I kept my phone on and was recording the entire conversation the moment we met with her. It would have only strengthened the case against her when the time comes."

Gently placing the journal down on his desk as he buries his face in his hands slowly taking a deep breathe Quentin retracts his hands to look back towards Laurel.

" This is a lot of just speculation to go off of. You know that right?"

" It's not speculation. It's the truth. Just read the journal first and you will understand. Just please don't tell anyone about it unless you know that they can be absolutely trusted."

Letting out a sigh as he looks back over towards the journal nodding his head slowly as he watches Laurel leading Oliver past him and out of the room and out of sight reaching out gently Quentin takes the journal back into his hands.

* * *

Letting out a yawn reaching up as she gently rubs his eyes to only look back down towards her laptop's screen slowly scrolling up as she does a quick word count to find her writing assignment exceeding the required length with a wide smile coming across her face slowly Thea saves her document before with the press of her thumb she exits out of the word document.

" Now that the easy part is done with let's get to work shall we?"

Glancing around as she sees nobody in sight Thea's eyes go slightly wide before she turns her attention back down towards the laptop in her lap.

" Okay it's offical. I've gone completely crazy. And now look at me. I'm talking to myself."

Letting out a sigh as she shakes her head slowly Thea enters into her internet browser before slowly she looks away from the search bar in front of her to look at the fireplace in front of her.

" First help catch the bad guys then next you get rewarded with a nice guy that i can call mine. Yeah that sounds good but first complete the task at hand then next the boyfriend problem."

Nodding her head slowly looking back down towards the search bar as she sees the bar blinking repeatedly just waiting for her to type something in slowly Thea taps her index finger down.

" Okay let's think this out. Who would want to destroy The Glades? Okay that's a dumb question. Who wouldn't?

Let's rephrase this shall we? Who would be powerful enough to do such a thing?"

Leaning her head back as she goes over name after name that pops into her mind through her head that fits the profile slowly with every passing minute Thea crosses their names off the list.

Crosses them off as she goes over the simple profile. The profile that is right in front of her. A small guideline that helps her cross of countless names that pop into her mind.

A profile filled with a few details that some of the names didn't fit. Details such as needing to have some kind of relationship with her family.

Needing to have some kind of relationship with her mother and father. Whether it was a business relationship or a personal relationship. A trait that only a couple of names on her list fit the profile.

Next came reasoning. Why would they want to even have a part in destroying The Glades? Would it be for money?

Doubtful. Most if not all of them already were already considered loaded by their peers. Why would they want to help but their livelihood on the line when they were already set for life?

Was it for power? That was something that she could see happening. Afterall if their plan was to succeed the city would be looking for guidance. And what better way to come in looking like the white knight in shining armor when the city needed them the most.

But another reason that she quickly dismissed as the thought of they were already powerful. Each name already owned some kind of successful company. Success that continued to give them power.

So what would that leave her?

Suddenly as the simple thought of vengeance comes flooding into her mind Thea's eyes widen.

" That's it. But who? Who would want to destroy The Glades so badly?"

Looking back down towards the laptop's screen suddenly as a familiar name comes flooding into her mind reaching out slowly Thea types in Malcolm Merlyn into the search bar before a mere second later as she sees the search results lighting up the screen with a tap on her thumb Thea opens up the first result on the page.

Scrolling down the page for the next couple of minutes as she slowly reads through the page finding it to be a small biography about Malcolm Merlyn's life all the way from the beginning when he first created Merlyn Global Group leaning back as she grabs a hold of her coffee mug to take a sip suddenly Thea's eyes widen slightly as a confused look forms across her face.

" Wait? Didn't Malcolm have a son? What's his name? Tommy? Yeah i think that's right."

Gently putting down her mug back down on the living room table as she exits out of the web page and back into the search bar scrolling back up as she types in the name Tommy Merlyn to see the search bar once again light up with countless results scrolling down Thea clicks on the first web page before slowly as she sees the page opening up to reveal a picture of Tommy in a suit along with a small biography below slowly Thea scrolls down and starts reading the biography.

A biography that doesn't surprise her at all. A biography that describes how he had suddenly risen through the ranks of his father's company. Something that she had seen in countless other companies throughout the world. Even if they didn't deserve it.

But for him this wasn't the case. Instead it showed a slow rise to power. How he had worked from the bottom and slowly risen to the top. Risen to the top where he was known as being an executive of the company.

Something that he could be proud of. But despite it all. Despite what she was reading their was something wrong with this picture. Something that she couldn't quite place.

And with that confusion Thea would only exit out of this web page and into another page before after reading through a few web pages from seeing a few pictures of Tommy in a few nightclubs along with Oliver it finally hits her.

His biography. A biography that briefly mentioned his family. Particularly his mother. Exiting out of the web page she is currently in as she clicks back onto her search bar quickly typing in Rebecca Merlyn into the search bar with a click of her finger Thea watches the laptop's screen once again light up with results from the browser before in an instant she clicks down on a news article mentioning Rebecca.

An news article that with every sentence she reads makes her heart go out to the Merlyn family. An article describing a caring woman. A woman that was described as wearing her heart on her sleeve.

A woman that had met a terrible end. An end at the hands of an unknown attacker. An attacker with the help of a small firearm before she had bled out before an ambulance could make it to the scene.

An article that as she slowly scrolls down and reads makes her eyes get even wider by the second as the pieces of the puzzle in front of her slowly fit together.

The riddle that needed to be solved was right in front of her. It was him. It had to of been Malcolm Merlyn. It just had to be. It made too much sense.

He had a long and lasting relationship with her family. Not only because her older brother was friend with his son but her father was also business partners with Mr Merlyn on some small projects.

He was powerful enough to have the task performed. His company was known to be one of if not the second most power company inside of the entire city behind her family's own.

And most importantly he would be driven by vengeance. Vengeance to avenge his wife's death. To avenge his wife's death at the hands of everyone that he thought was responsible for her death.

Even if her killer had already met his end. Met their end at what she guessed was his own very hand. A bloodlust that was clearly not met as a phrase used by Laurel continues to echo through her mind. Everyone has their breaking point and he met his.

Snapping her laptop shut with a thud as she lets out sigh closing her eyes slowly Thea takes a deep breathe before suddenly as she hears the sound of one of the stairs steps creaking from behind snapping her eyes open gently Thea puts the laptop down on the living room table next to her coffee mug.

" Hey guys? I didn't think that you would be back so soon but i think i figured out something but need a second opinion."

Suddenly looking over her shoulder as she sees the form of The Dark Archer not far away from the loft's stairs with an arrow already cocked in an instant as she sees the archer unleashing the arrow from their bow quickly ducking down Thea listens to the arrow whistle through the air past her causing the arrow to soar through the air just missing her by a fraction of a second and into the far wall.

Landing on the ground with a thud quickly kneeling up ignoring the pain she is feeling across her back as she listens in for any movement to only hear the sound of the floor boards creaking to her left in a sudden motion reaching out as she grabs a firm hold of her coffee mug from the living table in an instant as she sees The Dark Archer coming into view with a flick of her wrist Thea splashes the remains of her coffee out of the mug and into The Dark Archer's face causing them to lower down their bow.

Snapping up to her feet as she sees The Dark Archer reaching up with his free hand and under their hood in a sudden move rearing back Thea kicks the bow out of The Dark Archer's hand causing the bow to go flying across the room to land on the ground with a thud before without any hesitation rearing back once again she delivers a low kick to the archer's right led followed by a quick right hook causing the Dark Archer to drop down to a knee.

Turning on her heels racing across the room as she goes over towards a nightstand in the corner to grab a hold of a hidden handgun from underneath just as she slides across the floor to grab a firm hold of the handgun underneath within a flash Thea snaps up to her feet with the gun raised up to see The Dark Archer nowhere in sight.

Glancing around her surroundings as she sees The Dark Archer nowhere in sight without her aim wavering slowly Thea makes her way forward back over towards the living room table where she had last left her cellphone before just as she grabs her cellphone and starts to dial suddenly Thea lets out a scream when she feels her wrist being roughly grabbed from the side.

Snapping her head to look at her attacker as she feels pressure being delivered to her wrist as she tries to turn the gun in their direction rearing back Thea sends a round flying through the air just missing The Dark Archer's head by a matter of seconds before in an instant as she feels her feet being kicking out from underneath Thea feels herself landing back first onto the ground with a tremendous thud.

Suddenly without having a chance to react as she feels a stabbing pain coming from her chest Thea's eyes widen as she opens up her eyes to see The Dark Archer kneeling down next to her.

Feeling blood forming in her mouth as intense pain coming from her chest causes tears to form in her eyes reaching up as she coughs up a mouthful of blood Thea flips the hood back to reveal Malcolm Merlyn's face before her before she slowly as she watches him leave her side slowly her world starts to go black.

 **Author's Notes: Before i get to the reviews i would like to explain something for the next chapter. It is sort of a spoiler but not really. In the last scene for the next chapter it's going to be brutal. And what i mean is basically imagine someone that is fueled by intense rage and anger that makes their adrenaline levels skyrocket to the point that they don't feel pain or care what they do to another. I have written some brutal scenes in the past and have actually died down some of the scenes because even they made me cringe. The one that i have in mind is really brutal but i will attempt to make sure nobody here loses her breakfast,lunch,or dinner depending when you are reading it. Now to the reviews.**

 **Naitch03- Those are some good questions that i can't answer as i have a no spoilers policy. I will be giving a small preview summary for what to expect in the sequel however but don't do spoilers. Hope you understand. Glad that you couldn't wait for the next chapter. The next one along with the one after i hope will keep you and everyone else on the edge of your seats.**

 **Guest- In this story Oliver is not part of Brava. I changed that along with many things. Their was no idol. No him and Slade becoming friends then enemies. I've blended in some elements of the comics along with my own personal vision of what i could see happening if given the chance.**

 **highlander348- There is much more to Sara's story but it will unfold in the sequel.**

 **Pootamis**


	65. Darkness Within

" So what do you think?"

Taking her eyes away from the closed elevator doors glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver staring at her with a questionable look with a ghost smile forming across her face gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze before slowly as she turns her attention to look towards the elevator button panel to see them slowly rising up to their floor nodding her head Laurel lets out a sigh.

" Honestly i don't know what to think. In my heart, I have to believe that somehow my dad will find something that will help lead to your mother's arrest along with her associates.

I just have to but in the back of my mind, I know how far fetched to truly believe that will actually happen. If we couldn't find anything then why should i even think that he will?

Am i wrong to even think this?"

Glancing over to his side as he sees Laurel glancing over at him taking a deep breathe slowly Oliver turns to look at the elevator's doors as he shakes his head.

" No you're not wrong. It's just one of the little things that i love about you."

Looking over to his side as he sees Laurel looking at him with a confused look across her face gently Oliver gives her hand a squeeze.

" You don't just look at things from one point of view. Instead you look at everything from multiple points of views.

You don't lay all of your chips down on one horse. What you do is analyze everything. You look at the pros and cons of everything. You imagine every single outcome that could possibly happen and prepare yourself for it so there is no way that you could ever be surprised.

It's what makes you a great lawyer. It's what makes you a good person. When nobody else saw anything in me and would constantly warn you to stay away instead of heeding their warnings you took the chance on me.

And i will never forget that. I will never stop loving you and if it means reminding you sometimes that it's okay to be selfish once and awhile then it's well worth it."

With tears forming in her eyes reaching out as she gently takes Oliver's head within her hands leaning forward Laurel captures his lips with her own for a gentle kiss before seconds later as she feels his arms gently wrapping around her waist pulling back Laurel gently leans her forehead against his own as she stares deep into his eyes with a smile forming across her face.

" You are making it very difficult for me to not want to rip off your clothes and have my way with you everywhere we go. You do know that right?"

Feeling Oliver gently nodding his head into her own as she sees a small grin starting to form across his face letting out a giggle gently Laurel presses her lips back to his before as she hears the sound of a ding echoing across the walls followed by the sound of the elevator's doors sliding open pulling back Laurel stares at Oliver with a bright smile forming across her face.

" We'll pick this up later behind closed doors. This canary wants you to make her scream out your name."

Reaching down as she gently takes Oliver's hands within his own to see a wide smile form across his face letting out a small laugh with a small tug slowly Laurel leads Oliver out of the elevator and down the hallway towards their apartment before a mere minute later gently letting go of Oliver's hands reaching out Laurel flips open the hidden panel.

Hearing the sound of a click indicating that the apartment door has unlocked flipping back the panel glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver staring at her with a smile across his face Laurel can't help but return the smile before reaching out gently Laurel grabs a hold of the apartment's door handle.

With a flick of her wrist as she opens up the door and slowly emerges inside with Oliver following after her suddenly as she sees a small blood trail on the floor boards directly in front of her a few feet away Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Thea!?"

With his own eyes going as wide as saucers moving forward as he stares down at the blood trail in front of him feeling his eyes starting to burn slowly following the trail of blood with his eyes as he sees the trail starting from the living room to only round the corner into the kitchen slowly moving forward taking a shaky breath as he feels his hands viciously shaking at his sides rounding the corner with Laurel following closely after suddenly as he sees the form of Thea laying face first down on the kitchen floor with the kitchen's telephone receiver resting firmly in her hand as the sound of dead tone echoes through the air a few tears fall down from Oliver's eyes to the ground below.

" Thea!?

Racing across the room ignoring the blood trail on the ground sliding over to be at Thea's side as he gently turns Thea over to lie down on her back to see her blue shirt completely stained in a crimson color shaking his head vicious reaching down Oliver gently takes Thea's head into his lap as he sees Laurel racing over to be at his side before slowly as he stares down at Thea's face to see her eyes closed viciously Oliver starts to rock back and forth.

" No,no,no! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Staring down at her face as she sees her no responding to his words feeling his eyes burning with unshed tears closing his eyes gently Oliver brings Thea's head into his chest as tears escape his eyelids to the floorboards below.

" Please wake up."

Feeling tears pouring down her face to the ground below taking a shaky breath as she reaches out towards Thea to only stop mid motion as she feels her hand viciously shaking to only clutch into a tight fist slowly Laurel takes a breath before gently reaching down as she touches Thea's neck with her fingers suddenly Laurel's eyes widen when she feels a small pulse.

" She's got a pulse! We need to get her to the hospital now!"

Snapping his eyes open as he sees Laurel quickly snapping up to her feet gently tucking his arm underneath Thea's legs in an instant Oliver snaps up to his feet as he gently cradles Thea in his arms before without any hesitation Oliver races after Laurel and towards the loft's front door.

Racing out the open doorway and past Laurel as he makes his way down the long hallway and towards the elevator with Laurel hot on his trail just as he comes to a stop at the elevator's closed doors rearing back Oliver kicks at the button panel calling the elevator up to them before after a few seconds as he watches the elevator bar signaling the elevator is coming from the first floor of the building glancing over Oliver watches Laurel repeatedly slam her right hand down on the panel as she stares up at the panel.

" Come on!"

Glancing down towards Thea in his arms as he feels her blood starting to soak up his shirt without any hesitation turning on his heels Oliver races down the hallway and over towards the stairs unaware that Laurel snaps her head to look at him with wide eyes.

Without breaking his stride smashing through the door with his shoulder just as he reaches the end of the top of the stairs without any hesitation leaping off Oliver feels himself landing down hard at the bottom of the first stairs with a tremendous thud before without breaking his stride sharply turning around the corner Oliver leaps off another pair of stairs to only land down on the next platform with a tremendous thud.

Smashing through the door as she hears the sound of footsteps racing down the steps getting lower and lower followed by a tremendous thud without breaking her stride reaching out Laurel propels herself off the pair of rails in front of her and down the stairs before just as she turns around the corner she does the same.

Feeling an intense pain coming from his lower leg ignoring the pain he is feeling as he leaps off another pair of stairs to only land on the ground feet first with a tremendous thud as he hears the sound of a thud coming from the stairs above him before he has a chance to react Oliver watches Laurel leap over him before without any hesitation he follows after her.

* * *

Keeping his eyes focused on the precious cargo in his lap as he feels Laurel turning the car drastically down a street corner at high speed reaching down Oliver can't help but gently wrap his arms around Thea as he shields her body with his own.

Feeling another swerve rocking the car to the side as he looks down to see Thea's face staring up at him motionless as though she was just sleeping unable to contain the tears he had been holding in for the past couple of minutes slowly Oliver closes his eyes as he feels a few tears sliding down his cheeks to the car seat below.

" Thea? If you can hear me please wake up. I need you to please wake up. I need you. We need you."

Whispering gently into her ear as he covers body with his own as he feels another sharp turn being delivered to the car unaware to Oliver's knowledge slowly Thea's eyelids flicker.

Feeling intense pain across her chest willing her eyes open slightly as she sees Oliver kneeling his head down towards her as tears slide down his cheeks to the car seat below lifting her arm up as she instantly feels her arm giving heavier and heavier by the second just like her own eyes slowly Thea lets out a breath feeling her voice raspy.

" Ollie?"

Snapping open his eyes as he slowly looks down to see Thea staring up at him with her eyelids slightly open as though any second they would close again letting out a shaky breathe reaching out gently Oliver takes her hand into his own and gives it the gentlest of squeezes as he watches her fighting to keep her eyelids open.

" Shhh we're here. Everything's going to be okay."

Without taking his eyes away as he sees tears starting to form in Thea's eyes causing his own tears to only intensify feeling her hand sliding out of his own as he watches her arm slowly lifting up in the air towards his face reaching out Oliver gently takes her hand within his own and places it gently on his cheek holding it in place with his own.

" Save your strength. We're almost there."

Shaking her head as she feels tears sliding down her cheeks to only be wiped away keeping her eyes focused on Oliver as she glances away from him for a split second and over towards her jeans leg slowly Thea watches him look over towards her leg.

Willing her free hand up as she slowly traces her blood covered index finger over her leg to only pull back her hand revealing the initials MM stained into her leg looking towards Oliver's face as she sees him shaking his head gently Thea's feels her hand being squeezed.

" Please save your strength. Everything's going to be okay."

Feeling her eyes starting to burn up as she feels tears sliding back down her cheeks to only land on Oliver's hand slowly Thea shakes her head as a small smile forms across her face.

" It's okay."

As she watches Oliver's tears only intensify gently Thea rubs his cheek with her thumb as she feels her eyes getting heavier.

" I got to be a hero….just like you."

Suddenly as he sees Thea's eyelids close as her head falls to the side Oliver's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Thea!? Thea wake up! Please wake up!"

Snapping her eyes up to look into the rear view mirror as she sees Oliver gently shaking Thea as tears fall down his cheeks to the seat below feeling her own eyes burning up snapping her eyes away from the mirror rearing back Laurel presses down even harder on the gas pedal causing a vibration to travel up her leg from the impact before suddenly as she sees the hospital coming up down the road without any hesitation Laurel sends the car soaring down the road through a red light causing the car to nearly avoid being hit by an oncoming car.

Ignoring the car horns in the background as she sees the hospital getting closer and closer by the second with her grip on the steering wheel only tightening causing her knuckles to pale every passing second zooming through oncoming traffic just turning a split second before needed Laurel keeps her eyes focused on her destination despite feeling tears falling down her cheeks before in an instant turning on the wheel hard as she nears the entrance of the hospital without any hesitation Laurel zooms up towards the entrance ramp of the building.

Feeling the car coming to a drastic halt throwing open the backseat door without any hesitation gathering Thea in his arms with haste Oliver rushes towards the entrance doors of the hospital passing by countless patients and arriving doctors on the way by before within a matter of seconds as he smashes through the entrance doors of the hospital using his shoulder causing countless residents inside to turn their attention towards him with his own eyes constantly glancing around until he spots a few incoming doctors quickly Oliver makes his way over towards them.

" Please help."

With slight hesitation as he gently lowers Thea down onto a hospital gurney that is wheeled over by one of the doctors gently holding Thea's hand as he watches one of the doctors quickly examine her to only feel the gurney starting to move as his colleagues examine his little sister themselves without letting go of her hand slowly Oliver keeps pace with them with his eyes never leaving Thea's face.

" What's her name?"

" Thea. Please help her."

Nodding his head without so much as glancing away from his patient reaching down as he gently presses his fingers to Thea's neck to feel a low but steady pulse snapping his head up the doctor looks over towards his colleagues as he sees over his shoulder a blonde haired woman quickly rushing down the hallway towards them.

" We have a code 20101! Get the surgical team on standby now!"

" How is she?"

" She has a low pulse. She's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to surgery now!"

Blocking out their conversation as he looks down towards Thea's face to see the peacefully look across her face feeling his eyes starting to burn up blinking the tears away as he feels a hand being gently placed on his shoulder glancing over his shoulder as he sees Laurel staring at him with bloodshot red eyes just as he is about to speak feeling his arm being gently grabbed in an instant Oliver snaps his head away from Laurel and over towards the doctor holding his arm with an intense glare across his face causing the doctor to take a step back as he feels the man's grip softening.

" I'm sorry but you are not allowed to pass this point."

Gently releasing Thea's hand as he watches the team of doctors quickly push the gurney through a pair of push doors slowly moving from his spot as he watches through the small window as the doctors disappear around the corner with Thea unable to contain them any longer as he feels tears starting to pour down his cheeks to the ground below unaware to his knowledge slowly his hands start to clutch into tight fists.

Feeling her own tears trickling down her cheeks to the ground below as she sees Oliver moving away from the door slowly turning her attention away from the door and towards him as she watches him slowly starting to pace around as a small trail of blood starts to trickle down his clenched fists to the ground below suddenly without having any chance to react as she watches Oliver flip over a nearby stretcher sending it flying into a nearby wall with a tremendous thud Laurel jumps up in surprise before as she hears the sound of a chair striking against the same wall with a loud clang snapping out of her shock Laurel races over towards Oliver as she sees him stalking over towards a nearby wall as occupants of the hall quickly turn tail and run away.

" Oliver! Oliver stop!"

Hearing a small voice in the background rearing back as he smashes his right hand repeatedly into a nearby wall causing a blood print to slowly drip down the wall as he feels a pair of arms gently wrapping around him from behind letting out a scream Oliver slams his free hand into the wall.

" Stop! Please stop!"

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Laurel staring at him with tears running down her cheeks as a horrified look is seen across her face gently turning in her embrace as he gently wraps his arms around her to only feel her burying her head into his shoulder slowly Oliver closes his eyes as tears run down his cheeks onto her shoulder.

* * *

Staring at the far end wall in front of him as he patiently waits inside of the waiting room along with Laurel feeling nothing but a burning sensation from his eyes that have turned his known blue eyes to a bloodshot red just waiting to hear the latest news regarding his sister's surgery Oliver can't help his thoughts from drifting off to the very woman fighting for her life.

Thoughts that only make his anger and rage within slowly rise up to levels he had never experienced before.

Thoughts of her laugh. A laugh that he couldn't help but smile when he would hear coming from her. A laugh that was so toxic that it would always draw him in.

Her smile. A smile that would also spread causing one to form across his own face from just the mere sight of it. A smile just like he would constantly see across the woman that he is sitting next to face.

A woman that he knew was hurting just as much as he was. Only she was hiding it better. Only she was taking charge of the situation being strong for the both of them.

Being strong for him when he was on the verge of breaking. Being strong for her. Being strong for his baby sister.

A sister that was fighting for her life as we speak. A sister that didn't deserve any of this. Didn't deserve the hand that fate had dealt her.

A fate of being stabbed inside of her own home. A place she was suppose to feel safe in. A place that as assured to each and everyone of them was safe.

Safe from the media. Safe from any burglar. Safe from any stalker or attacker that would dare come after them.

Attacker. That was the question burning through his mind. Who was her attacker? Who had invaded their home to do this to her? Who had doomed her to a fate of fighting for her life? A fate that he would make sure was even worse for him.

But she knew. She knew who her attacker was. She even gave him a clue. The clue of writing their initials down on her pants leg with the last ounce of her strength.

The initials MM. But what did they mean? Who did they….

Suddenly within a flash as his eyes go wide it hits him. The initials MM. A name that instantly pops into his mind.

Malcolm Merlyn. It made too much sense. Made so much since they it should have come to him sooner.

It had to of been him. He fit the profile perfectly of who they were after. A profile that she must have figured out before she was attacked.

He was considered to be one of the most powerful men in the entire city. A man that could get whatever he wanted. Whether it was just by his connections or by throwing money at the problem.

Power that would enable him to pull this off. Pull of creating a miniaturized nuclear weapon without anybody noticing. Without having to worry about any unforeseen consequences occurring. Without even putting a dent into his savings for his vendetta.

He had connections to his family. In fact he knew that he did from his memories. Memories of joining his father when he had a few meetings with Mr Merlyn inside of his office. Meetings that he would often be asked to go and play while they would discuss business.

Business that he knew must have been them laying the groundwork for this. Laying the groundwork for their master plan to take place. This plan. A plan to ensure hundreds if not thousands would lose their lives.

Memories from a few months ago when he had heard from Thea about his mother having a few dinners with Mr Merlyn now and then to discuss business.

Business that he now knew was this. Now knew that it was to plan this. Plan on using the emitter on The Glades.

A plan that he had a clear motive. The motive of laying waste to The Glades in his wife's name. A motive that he knew deep down that the man's wife would never want. Would never want him to take another's life in her name.

But a drive that he was too driven to succeed. A drive fueled by vengeance. A dangerous thing. A dangerous trait he can feel building inside of himself as his mind is constantly invaded with thoughts of the last images his little sister.

Images of her laying face first on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. Images of the stab wound inside of her chest that continued to pour out blood despite his wishes to stop. Blood that he can still feel soaking up his shirt as he sits silently holding Laurel's hand tightly.

A shirt that he refused to take off despite what a few nearby doctors suggested. Suggested he get dressed in some new clothes before having his own injures looked at. A request that was met with nothing but a cold stare that would stop any doctor dead in their tracks from getting anywhere near close to him.

The same cold stare that could be seen across his face that only keeps intensifying to the second causing anyone that would glance over in his direction to quickly turn away and move further away from him sensing the intense anger and rage the young man in front of them was barely containing.

Feeling his hand being gently squeezed snapping out of his thoughts as he takes a deep breath glancing over for a brief second as he sees Laurel staring down towards the ground with a look across her face that completely sends his rage and anger into overdrive unable to meet her eye slowly Oliver looks down towards the floor.

A look of uncertainty. A look he had never seen from her before. A look that he never wished to see. Never wished to see his usually strong willed wife looking so broken. Looking so fragile as though any second she was about to break.

A look that only makes the last image he had ever seen of Malcolm Merlyn to come crashing through his mind. His enemy. The man that he now knew must have been the man responsible for all of the killings taking place in the past couple of months.

The man known as The Dark Archer. Considered to be the deadliest man in the entire city. A man to be feared by everyone.

But not this man. Instead he didn't fear this man. He didn't run or get scared by the mere mention of his name.

No instead he felt something else. Something he had never quite experienced before. Something that he could feel waking up the beast that he has hiding away and containing inside for so long.

Hide away from his loved ones. Hide away from Thea. Even hide away from Laurel. Hide away even though he knew deep down she knew it was there. And he knew she could always tame the beast.

But not this time. This time it was different. This time he could feel the caged beast smashing at it's cage just begging to be unleashed. Just begging to unleash it's anger upon his enemies. His true enemy.

" She's going to be okay. She's strong."

Glancing up from the floor and over towards her as he looks into Laurel's eyes to see a pair of bloodshot red eyes staring at him instead of the green eyes that he loved to stare at to only see pain radiating from her eyes taking a deep breath leaning forward gently Oliver presses his lips to her own before slowly as he pulls back Oliver gently releases her hand and gets up from his seat.

As she watches Oliver slowly making his way over towards the waiting room's door getting up from her own chair right as she sees him nearing the door making her way over gently Laurel lays her hand down on his shoulder.

" Ollie?"

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Laurel staring at him with a look of concern riddled across her face taking his eyes away from her slowly Oliver looks back over towards the waiting room's door.

" Stay here. If i'm not here the moment she comes out of surgery call me. I'll be back as soon as i can."

" Where are you going?"

With her eyes focused on his reflection in the waiting room's window as she hears him taking a shaky breathe Laurel's eyes widen slightly before gently as she gives his shoulder a squeeze Laurel meets his eyes through the reflection.

" I need you to promise me something."

" Anything."

" Promise me that you'll always look at me the same. Promise me that you won't ever look differently at me."

With her concern only deepening as she watches Oliver breaking off eye contact to look down towards the floor gently Laurel gives his shoulder a squeeze.

" I have to do something that you're not going to like. But it's something that i have to do."

Meeting Oliver's eyes back in his reflection letting out a breathe reaching out with her free hand as she gently turn his head to look at her leaning forward gently Laurel presses her lips to his own before slowly as she pulls away gently Laurel rests her forehead against his own as she stares deep into his eyes.

" Nothing is ever going to change between us. I love you and i will never stop loving you. I would walk through hell for you and that is why i need you to come back to me.

You do what you have to do but you come back to me. I can't live without you. We need you. I need you."

Feeling Oliver gently nodding his head into her own leaning forward as she gently pecks him on the lips to feel him pulling back opening her eyes as she watches Oliver exit out of the room and disappear down the hallway slowly making her way back into her seat gently Laurel takes her face in her hands and lets the tears she had been suppressing fall.

Rounding the corner with his hands only clenching and unclenching into tight fists every few seconds with his eyes focused forward as he makes his way down the hospital's hallway passing by countless doctors and patients that quickly make room for him as they see the cold glare across his face just as he gets halfway down the hallway suddenly Oliver comes to a dead halt as his glare intensifies when he sees Moira rounding the corner.

With his eyes focused on Moira as he sees her looking in his direction to only see tear stains across her face completely ruining her mascara as a look of realization comes across her face locking eyes with her bloodshot red eyes as he sees the look of fear radiating from her eyes with his fists only clenching tighter drawing blood from his open wounds causing him to feel a small trail of his blood to run down his fingers to the ground below slowly Oliver makes his way forward never taking his eyes away from Moira's own.

Without breaking his stride as he stares at his mother to only see her slowly making a path for him to pass as a horrified look briefly forms across her face despite her best efforts to conceal it just as he passes on by her snapping his head back forward slowly Oliver stalks his way forward unaware that Moira is watching his retreating back with a mixture of shock and fear riddled across her face.

A look that nobody had ever seen coming from the Queen matriarch. A look that even she had never felt before. Never felt so much fear in her life. Ever since she had received a call.

A parent's worst nightmare. A call from a nearby hospital with the message of their child had been admitted to them with a severe injury.

A message that made her leap out of her seat and quickly rush out of the mansion to her family's limo feeling nothing but fear running through her mind of what exactly the message meant.

How bad was she injured? Would she need surgery? Was she in critical condition? So many thoughts that for the first time in years made her shed tears. Tears she would never allow to fall. Tears that had only fallen once in the last three years at the hands of her.

The vigilante known as The Black Canary. A blonde haired woman who had invaded her home. Had taken down her best security intel before laying her hands on her. A woman that she was lucky to walk away from.

A known vigalantee throughout the city along with another. Along with The Green Arrow. A man wielding a bow and arrow much like the tyrant known as The Dark Archer. Only he stood for justice.

Two heroes that seemed to show up out of nowhere. Two heroes that were a complete mystery to her. Up until now. Up until she had seen the look in his eyes.

A look she had witnessed coming from The Black Canary. A look of bloodlust. Bloodlust thirsting for blood. Her blood. Bloodlust driven by vengeance.

The same look she had just witnessed in her son's eyes. A look that makes her eyes widen as a sudden realization comes into her mind.

A realization that she should have seen sooner. The masked vigilante known as The Green Arrow was really him. He is The Green Arrow.

Which means her attacker was….

Feeling a cold chill running up her spine as though someone was watching her slowly looking over her shoulder suddenly as she sees the form of Laurel staring at her with a cold glare across her face from at the other end of the hallway holding a single crutch tightly under her arm as though just daring her to take a step forward Moira's eyes go as wide as saucers.

* * *

" I'm gonna make another round then i'm out of here. The next crew should be here any second anyways."

Without taking his eyes away from the magazine on the desk in front of him raising up his left hand as he does a quick wave to one of his co workers to hear the sound of the command center's door closing retracting his hand reaching down the guard gently turns the page of the magazine before suddenly a wide smile comes across his face as his eyes go briefly wide.

" Well hello there gorgeous. Where have you been all my life?"

Gently taking the magazine in his hands leaning back in his chair as he raises up the magazine up to eye level giving himself a clear view of the centerfold grazing the pages of the magazine to only have his smile widen by the second as he shakes his head unaware to his knowledge his co worker passes on by one of the security cameras.

Twirling around his nightstick as he passes on by a couple of familiar faces looking to beat the traffic home without breaking his stride as he sends them a quick smile and nod to only receive one in return slowly the guard makes his way through the building and onto the ground floor before slowly without breaking his stride the guard makes his way outside as a pair of eyes watches him leave the building from the small receptionist desk in front.

Looking back down to his work as he sees a few more papers needing to be looked at letting out a sigh reaching across the desk to grab a hold of his cellphone as he looks down towards his cellphone to see it just past seven o'clock just as he gently places his cellphone down the sound of a thump coming from outside causes him to look up from his work and towards the entrance doors.

Staring out into the darkness as he sees no movement coming from the glass windows shrugging his shoulders slowly the receptionist looks back down towards his work as he hears a couple of pairs of feet making their way through the floor before suddenly as he hears the sound of glass shattering snapping his head to look up the receptionist's eyes widen when he sees the guard lying down motionless with his eyes firmly closed as broken pieces of glass are seen surrounding him.

Hearing shouts coming from the background snapping up to his feet as he quickly makes his way around his desk and over towards the fallen guard to hear a couple of others doing the same suddenly as he hears the sound of something rolling across the floor the receptionist comes to an halt to look over towards the sound to see a metal ball rolling across the floor.

In an instant as he feels his eyes burning up from a bright flash coming from the object reaching up the receptionist takes his face in his hands as he hears his co workers letting out screams before slowly as he back peddles a sense of fear comes across the receptionist when he hears the sound of something soaring through the air followed by a thud.

As he listens to the sound of his co worker's screams dying down into nothing but pure silence reaching back as he grazes his firearm to only struggle to free the firearm from it's holster suddenly without having any chance to react the receptionist's world goes black when he feels something penetrating straight through his chest sending his lifeless form back first onto the cold ground with a tremendous thud.

Turning his attention over towards the monitors suddenly as he sees the chaos that has ensured at the entrance of the building snapping up to his feet reaching out the security guard slams down on the alarms before in an instant reaching back as he retrieves his firearm the guard rushes out of the room in the direction of the entrance.

Stepping over the shattered pieces of glass with his bow firmly in his hand without breaking his stride as he slowly stalks his way across the floor hearing the sound of glass crunching beneath his boots suddenly as he hears the sound of multiple footsteps quickly approaching rearing back Oliver grabs a hold of a pair of arrows before in an instant as he sees two guards emerging from around a corner rearing back Oliver unleashes the arrows causing the arrows to hit their marks in each of the guard's chests sending them back first lifelessly to the ground below.

Without breaking his stride as he slowly walks over the fallen guards to hear the sound of a gun being cocked in a swift move rearing back as he grabs a hold of an arrow from his quiver falling back Oliver unleashes the arrow to strike a guard standing at the other end of the hallway in the shoulder causing him to hear the guard letting out a scream as his back hits the ground.

Snapping up to his feet as he looks over towards the guard to see him holding his arm as blood pours down from his wound to the ground below in a swift motion Oliver sends another arrow soaring through the air connecting firmly into the guard's chest causing the man's body to go limp.

* * *

" Ollie!? Ollie where are you!?"

Holding in his laughter as he watches his baby sister slowly making her way past him from his favorite hiding spot in his family's garden with a small grin coming across his face being as quiet as possible slowly Oliver makes his way out of the hedge to quietly follow after Thea before suddenly as he sees her snapping her body around to look at him with a grin across her face Oliver's eyes widen.

" Gotcha!"

" Hey that's not fair!"

" What's not fair? It's not my fault that i found you. It is hide and seek after all?"

Letting out a sigh as he shakes his head Oliver can't help a smile from forming across his face as he sees one forming across Thea's own.

" I guess you're right. I guess it's your turn to hide now."

With her smile only widening as she nods her head in a sudden motion as she snaps her body around to disappear behind the corner causing her to hear Oliver letting out a small laugh in the distance a bright smile forms across Thea's face.

" Start counting Ollie! And no cheating!"

Letting out a chuckle as he shakes his head reaching up gently Oliver covers his eyes with his hands before slowly he takes a deep breathe.

" One mississippi….two mississippi….three mississippi…."

" Help! Ollie help!"

In a sudden motion retracting his hands without any hesitation racing around the corner as Oliver runs down his family's garden with his eyes constantly glancing around for any sign of Thea a horrified look forms across Oliver's face.

" Thea!? Thea where are you!?"

" Over here!"

Snapping his head to her voice racing through the garden as he round the corner to see Thea's legs sticking out from one of the hedges coming to a dead halt as he sees Thea wiggling her legs Oliver lets out a small laugh before he comes to a stop when he hears her letting out a huff as she once again wiggles her legs.

" I'm stuck. Please stop laughing at me."

With a smile coming across his face as he nods his head slowly Oliver makes his way over towards Thea.

" Don't worry i'll get you out of there."

Reaching out as he gently grabs a hold of Thea's waist slowly Oliver takes a deep breathe.

" Okay i'm gonna pull you out."

" Wait watch my hair!"

Letting out a chuckle as he sees from inside of the hedge Thea burying her head in her arms nodding his head being as gentle as possible slowly Oliver pulls Thea out of the hedge before the moment he sees releases her without having any chance to react Oliver feels himself being brought into a tight embrace by Thea.

" Thanks Ollie. I knew that you would save me."

* * *

Turning his head back forward with his grip on his bow only tightening slowly Oliver stalks his way across the room where he sees a pair of elevator's before just as he is about to stop at the elevator's to see the elevator's dials already coming down snapping his head back forward slowly he makes his way towards the stairs before rearing back Oliver kicks open the doors with his bow ready.

Keeping his eyes focused above as he listens to the sound of hushed voices coming from above from what he deemed to be a couple of stairs cases above putting away his arrow without breaking his stride reaching down as he grabs a hold of an grenade off of his belt suddenly as he hears the voices getting louder and louder unclipping the pin in a sudden move rearing back Oliver unleashes the grenade from his hand sending the grenade ricocheting off the wall and around the corner.

Turning his head away from a brief second as he hears the sound of screams coming from above snapping his head back forward with haste Oliver quickly emerges around the corner to see a pair of guards on top of a staircase covering their eyes as they waives their firearms blindly in the air before in a swift motion leaping up onto the staircase rearing back Oliver sends a vicious right hook sending a nearby guard into the wall with a tremendous thud.

Without breaking his stride reaching out as he grabs a hold of the other's security guard's arm to only twist up causing a sickening snap to echo through the staircases rearing back with all of his might Oliver sends the guard screaming down the staircase to only watch the man land down face first on the platform below with a tremendous thud.

Snapping his head to the remaining guard as he watches him attempting to rise up to his feet rearing back Oliver sends a vicious kick across the guard's skull causing the man's head to snap back as his body falls limp to the ground below.

Turning his attention away from the fallen guard without any hesitation slowly Oliver stalks with way around the corner and up the next flight of stairs to hear nothing but pure silence before after a brief few minutes as he makes his way a few floors down from the top floor hearing the sound of guns being cocked reaching back Oliver grabs a hold of a flash grenade from his belt.

* * *

" So what one do you suggest getting for her?"

Glancing away from the display case of engagment rings in front of him looking over to his side as he sees a wide smile across Thea's face that seems to be only getting wider by the second letting out a chuckle gently Oliver snaps his fingers causing Thea to look at him.

" What? What were you saying Ollie?"

Letting out a chuckle as he sees Thea turning her attention back down towards the display case in front of her slowly Oliver shakes his head.

" I was saying which one do you recommend that i get for Laurel?"

" Oh that! That's easy. She'll love any of them. The fact that you are proposing to her will cause her to love whatever ring that you choose for her. Trust me."

Out of the corner of her eye as she sees Oliver nodding his head as he looks back down towards the display case in front of him unable to contain it any longer letting out a squeal reaching out Thea wraps her arms around Ollie as she slowly jumps up and down in joy causing her to hear Oliver letting out a small laugh.

" I take it that you are excited about this?"

" What was your first clue?"

* * *

Rearing back as he sends the grenade soaring through the air into the wall above the staircase sending the grenade ricocheting up rearing back as he retrieves an arrow from his quiver snapping his head away as he sees a bright flash lighting up the staircase through closed eyes in an instant Oliver bursts from his spot to race up the stairs to unleash an arrow that hits its mark against a stationed guard's chest sending them flying back.

Leaping over the fallen guards body rearing back as he sends a well placed right hook into another guard's face sending them smashing against a nearby wall without breaking his stride swinging his bow around Oliver connects with a vicious strike across another's guard's skull with the end of his bow causing the guard to go flying off to the far end wall with a thud before rearing back Oliver sends a flurry of knees to the last guard's standing chest followed by a knee to their chin knocking them instantly out.

Throwing the guard off to the side retrieving another arrow from his quiver slowly Oliver stalks his way up the last remaining staircases before as he sees a door leading into the top floor of the building Oliver's grip on his bow tightens.

* * *

" Hey Speedy? Do you have a second?"

Looking up from her laptop as she sees Oliver approaching the living room with a noticeable smile across his face nodding her head with her own smile forming gently Thea closes her laptop before she turns to look at Oliver when she sees him taking a seat next to her.

" I always have time for my favorite brother. What do you need?"

Letting out a chuckle as he sees Thea's smile widening reaching into his pocket gently Oliver retrieves a small object from within before as he sees Thea looking down towards his hand gently Oliver unclenches his hand revealing a small silver locket in his hand.

" I wanted to give you this. I know that i don't have to but after everything that you've done for Laurel and I over the years, I thought that i should get you this."

With her eyes widening briefly with a bright smile forming across her face reaching out gently Thea takes the locket into her hand before slowly she raises an eyebrow when she sees the engraving on the locket.

" To the greatest little sister in the world? You didn't do anything bad did you?"

Letting out a chuckle as he sees Thea looking up at him slowly Oliver shakes his head before he watches her look back down towards the locket.

" No but it's like what you said. We as in you,Laurel,and I are a family. And since i have my reminder of who exactly is my family in my phone and wallet, I thought you might want something as well."

Gently flipping open the locket as she sees a small picture of herself with Laurel and Oliver as the later holds them close with noticeables smiles across each of their faces a few tears fall from Thea's eyes to the couch below.

" I love it. Thank you."

* * *

With his grip on his bow tightening causing him to feel a few cuts being reopened through his gloves rearing back Oliver kicks open the door in front of him causing a loud clang to echo through the floor before without taking his eyes away slowly Oliver stalks his way forward.

Moving across the floor as he hears nothing but dead silence echoing through the floor slowing down his pace listening closely as he hears not even so much as a breath being taken reaching back Oliver retrieves one of his remaining arrows from his quiver before slowly as he stands outside of his enemy's office without so much as a second thought rearing back Oliver kicks open the door causing a tremendous thud to echo through the office.

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees the form of the vigilante known as The Green Arrow standing at the open doorway of his office with any cold glare across his face that only seems to be intensifying by the second slowly turning around Malcolm locks eyes with Oliver.

Staring deep into the emerald archer's eyes as he sees nothing but intense rage radiating from his eyes as a grin forms across his face in an in swift move as he sends an arrow in Oliver's direction to only see him having the same eye causing their fired arrows to meet in the air without having a chance to react as he sees another arrow coming in his direction side stepping to the side Malcolm feels the arrow grazing his face causing him to feel a small trail of blood to run down his cheek to the ground below.

Without taking his eyes away from Oliver reaching up with his free hand as he feels nothing but blood on his fingers with an intense glare forming across his face in an instant Malcolm rears back and grabs another arrow.

Racing across the room as he sees Malcolm firing off an arrow in his direction rearing back Oliver smashes the arrow away with his bow before leaping up Oliver delivers a right hook down onto Malcolm's face to only feel a well placed elbow connecting to his rib cage.

Throwing a backhanded strike of his own as he feels his strike being blocked without having any chance to react as he feels a well placed kick landing onto the back of his left knee causing a surge of pain to run up his leg ignoring the pain rearing back Oliver sends a well placed headbutt across Malcolm's skull causing The Dark Archer to stumble back a few feet.

Without giving the man a chance to react lunging forward as he sees Malcolm sending a strike intended for his skull with his bow reaching out Oliver catches the bow in his hand before not having a chance to respond Oliver feels Malcolm slamming his elbow down onto his right arm causing him to grit his teeth.

Feeling his arm getting numb in a sudden motion leaping up Oliver smashes his knee into Malcolm's bow completely shattering the bow in half as he separates from Malcolm before in an instant as he cocks back one of his last two arrows intending to fire the arrow off at Malcolm's head without having a chance to react Oliver feels the arrow missing it's mark when he feels Malcolm kicking his right arm off his bow sending the arrow to soar through the air into the far end ceiling.

Spinning around as he sends an strike with his bow that hits nothing but air as he turns back to look at Malcolm to see him a few feet away in a fighting stance straightening himself extending his bow off to the side Oliver throws his weapon a few feet away as he stares Malcolm in the eyes before in an instant as he sees Malcolm lunging from his spot Oliver copies the motion.

Rearing back as he sends a right hook in Malcolm's direction to only feel his fist colliding with his own without breaking his stride as he deflects away Malcolm's free hand Oliver unleashes a right hook into Malcolm's side causing a sickening crunch to echo through the office before just as he sends a backhanded strike intended for Malcolm's face Oliver grits his teeth when he feels a well placed kick landing into the back of his right leg.

In a sudden motion leaping up as he spins around to deliver a well placed knee towards Malcolm's face to only feel Malcolm blocking the strike being presented an opening rearing back Oliver slams his fists down onto Malcolm's shoulders causing the older man to buckle before without breaking his stride Oliver knees Malcolm into the chest followed by a vicious kick sending the Dark Archer flying onto the top of his desk with a thud.

Stalking his way over as he sees Malcolm starting to get up rearing back Oliver connects with a right hook causing Malcolm's face to snap to the side before reaching out as he grabs a firm hold of Malcolm's hood rearing back Oliver connects with another right hook followed by another and another.

Feeling his hand starting to get numb with every punch that he connects with causing Malcolm's face to be blooded even more coming to a stop as he sees Malcolm looking up at him with dazed vision rearing back Oliver sends Malcolm flying off the desk and onto the ground with a tremendous thud before slowly as he sees Malcolm crawling over towards the corner where is discarded bow is lying Oliver reaches back into his back pocket.

Mustering up a surge of energy leaping from his spot in a swift motion as he grabs a hold of Oliver's bow and spins around on the ground in a kneeling motion to look at a stalking Oliver making his way over letting out a scream snapping up to his feet rearing back Malcolm sends a bow strike towards Oliver.

Blocking the bow strike easily in a split second as he sends a well placed kick into Malcolm's knee causing the man to buckle in a swift motion spinning around Oliver smashes a concealed knife through Malcolm's throat causing him to watch the The Dark Archer's eyes to widen as he hears the sound of his bow landing down onto the ground with a thud.

Twisting the knife further in as he sees Malcolm's eyes widen pushing him back as he sees Malcolm stumbling back as he grabs a hold of the knife reaching back just as he sees Malcolm attempting to pull the knife out from his throat as blood starts to drip from his mouth to the ground below Oliver grabs a hold of his last arrow before in a swift motion Oliver smashes the arrow into Malcolm's chest as he sees Malcolm ripping the knife out of his throat causing blood to squirt out of his wound in every direction causing his kevlar to be instantly hit with the man's blood.

Dropping down to his knees as he watches his vision starting to go black looking up as he sees Oliver staring down at him with clenched fists slowly a small smile forms across Malcolm's face before in an instant as he lets out a chuckle to only cough up a large amount of blood Malcolm hears the sound of Oliver's gloves grinding against his hands.

" You think that you've won? The war has just begun…"

Without giving him a chance to react reaching down as Oliver pulls Malcolm up to his feet rearing back Oliver sends a vicious headbutt to Malcolm's skull causing the Dark Archer's head to snap back before slowly as he drags Malcolm over towards the glass window behind the man's desk in a swift motion rearing back Oliver sends Malcolm soaring through the air and through the glass sending the man off the building and into the darkness until the sound of a thud coming from below is heard.

* * *

Walking out of the dark alleyway as a group of teenagers smile at each other from another successful drug deal going down from their favorite part of the city each teenager can't help but let out a small laugh as a few wrap their arms around their girlfriends.

" I call for a celebration. To The Glades!"

Glancing at each other as they shrug their shoulders slowly each of the teenager's friends nod their heads as they see their parked car in view.

" To The Glades!"

In an instant as they hear the sound of a thunderous thud echoing through the air causing the street they are standing on to shake without having any chance to react as they turn their heads instantly the group of teenagers is engulfed in a giant flash that lights up the area.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **red lighting: I'm glad that you liked it. I enjoy putting humor in most of my chapters of stories even if they are only suppose to be action filled.**

 **Timelord2162- There will be no Lazarus Pit that is correct. It will be mentioned in The Batman saga as more of a myth that was created but in this there won't be any metas or anything magic.**

 **OTPGalore17- Thank you for your kind works. Honestly for me when i write a story i'm more driven because i'm writing about some of my favorite characters. For this story when it came to the DC Universe Black Canary is one of my favorite characters along with The Red Hood so any story around her, I will put everything i've got into.**

 **highlander348- I sent you a pm. No sharing!**

 **As a side note here i will try to get the last chapter up for next week but to be honest this chapter along with chapter 62 really drained me emotionally and was honestly hard for me to write along with this chapter. I will try but i believe that i'm gonna have to pace myself for the next one.**

 **Pootamis**


	66. Epilogue

Ignoring the pain he is feeling across his entire right side as he rushes back through the entrance doors of the hospital to hear the sounds of nothing but what could be described as sere panic echoing through every single room and hallway as he sees countless citizens of the city from men,women,and children being attended to by what seemed to be the hospital's entire staff without breaking his stride slowly Oliver makes his way through the crowds in the direction of the waiting room.

A task that was not going to be as easy as he would have thought a mere hour ago. Instead of being able to guide himself through nearly empty hallways to his destination now he was guiding himself around large crowds of newly admitted patients.

A sight that confused him deeply on this night. A night filled with so much pain. Filled with so much blood. Blood he can still feel soaking up his hands even though he knew there was none that remained.

Blood of his sister's attacker. The city's greatest enemy to date. Malcolm Merlyn. A man that he had make sure would never get to see the sun rise up ever again. Just like how he knew that possibility could become a reality for his sister.

A reality that had pushed him to his absolute limit. Pushed him to do something he thought he would never do again. Push him to kill.

Kill this greatest enemy. To kill so many guards that had stood between him and his target. A target that he had seen lying motionless broken and battered as he made his way through the shadows out of the area as a small crowd gathered around Malcolm's body in absolute shock.

Shock from seeing the millionaire lying on the cold pavement outside of his very empire dead. Even more so dressed up as the city's greatest mystery. A mystery that had been solved for the entire city on this given night.

But a mystery that was only trumped by another. The mystery of what exactly happened inside of the city that caused this kind of panic. Caused this kind of damage and destruction.

An answer he knew in the back of his mind. The answer of the emitter. It had somehow been activated and caused this. Caused countless of lives of perish with a blink of an eye.

Caused so many innocent lives to be lost. So many innocent lives to suffer on this given night. The same suffering he could see across each of the faces of every man and woman that he would pass on by.

See the suffering of losing a loved one. See their not only emotional pain but their physical pain as citizen after citizen he passes on by are seen with noticeable injures. Some with just a few small cuts here and there while others suffered much worse.

A scene that he couldn't think about right now. Instead the only thing he could think about was his little sister. Only think about her suffering. Suffering she didn't deserve.

Suffering caused by his deceased foe. Suffering that has spread to his loved ones on this given night. A night that his darkness from within had been truly unleashed.

With each step he takes as he maneuvers himself around countless crowds in the direction of the waiting room to only realize that a hallway only stands between him and his destination quickening his pace being as gentle as possible to not hurt any of the civilians in his path reaching out Oliver pushes them slightly off to the side as he makes his way down the hallway ignoring the pain he is feeling across his lower right leg before slowly with his heart rate picking up Oliver rounds the corner.

Suddenly coming to a dead halt as he looks down towards the end of the hallway to see Laurel sitting down against the wall outside of the waiting room with her face in her hands crying Oliver's eyes widen as his eyes start to burn before suddenly as he feels his legs giving out reaching out Oliver balances himself up against the corner.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching her retracting her hands as she slowly looks over to the end of the hallway suddenly as she sees Oliver leaning up against the corner of the hallway with tears running down his cheeks as he stares into her bloodshot red eyes slowly rising up to her feet with her legs shaking as she starts to make her way over towards Oliver to see him slowly doing the same suddenly as she sees Oliver dropping down to his knees racing over Laurel kneels down next to him before without any hesitation she wraps her arms around him as she feels him burying his head into her shoulder.

As she listens in to the sounds of Oliver's sobs as he tightly returns the embrace closing her eyes Laurel can't help the tears from dropping down her closed eyelids to the ground below before as she feels his body starting to shake against her own slowly Laurel tightens her grip around him causing her to feel him tightly grabbing a hold of the back of her jacket.

Suddenly as she hears the sound of a pair of heels clanking down the hallway echoing off the walls snapping open her eyes as she looks over her shoulder to see Moira staring directly at Oliver's back with noticeable tears running down her face slowly as an intense glare forms across her face that only seems to intensify by the second slowly Laurel locks eyes with Moira as her grip around Oliver tightens once again.

* * *

Pure silence. Looks of sorrow and remorse. This is the scene that could be seen taking place inside of a local cemetery. A scene that has been taking place a lot recently. A lot ever since the night that has been labeled as The Undertaking had taken place.

A night filled with so much death. A night where so many lives had been lost. So many young lives perishing way before their time. Just like this very given one.

A life that was being remembered on this given day. The life of an individual that was so cherished. Cherished by the city. Cherished by her loved ones. Especially two that stand in front of the crowd that had gathered looking down towards a closed coffin just begging and pleading that they would soon wake up from this nightmare.

A nightmare that they knew they would never wake up from. Never wake up to see her smiling face again. Never wake up to hear the sound of her voice. Something they knew deep down would change them forever.

Would change them from forever missing the last piece of the puzzle. For missing the last member of their family. A family that would never be whole again.

A family that would now just be the two of them. A reality that has sunk in on so many sleepless nights. So many nights their bodies kept producing tears even though it shouldn't have been possible.

The same tears that threaten to fall as they silently listen to the pastor overlooking the funeral on this given day lost deep into their own thoughts. Thoughts about some of their most cherished memories with the recently deceased.

Memories of so many laughs being shared. Memories of so many smiling faces. Memories that each and every one of them make their hearts ache.

Ache of pain. Ache with a thirst for vengeance. The same vengeance that could noticabicably be seen across one young man's face as he stares across the ceremony every couple of seconds towards an individual that to this day he would never have any ties to.

Never call family again. Never call mother ever again. Instead she would be considered his enemy. An enemy that he would one day dispose of. But not on this given day. Not on a day where another was to be remembered. Someone that he cherished.

Feeling a pair of eyes looking straight at her ignoring the words that are echoing in the background coming from the pastor as she looks across the coffin to see her son staring up at her with nothing but pure hatred radiating from his eyes towards her forcing herself to look away deep inside Moira can't help but feel as though her heart was breaking for the second time in the coming week as the image of Oliver's face invades her mind.

A look that twisted on her heartstrings as she knew what it meant. Knew that after this day there would be no way they would ever be a family again. There would be no way of ever smoothing things out with him.

No instead their relationship was stained. Stained beyond repair. Stained with nothing but intense hatred. Hatred that she didn't know how far he was willing to go. But she had a good idea. Especially from the news that she had heard just a few days ago.

News of Malcolm Merlyn being found dead just outside of Merlyn Global Group. Found dead dressed up as The Dark Archer. A scene that had quickly made headlines throughout the city along with another.

The biggest headline the city had ever seen. A headline highlighted as The Undertaking. A day that saw countless lives lost in an instant.

Countless lives that had once called The Glades their home. The very same Glades that was nothing more than a small wasteland. A wasteland just waiting to be touched. Just waiting to be rebuilt.

Rebuilt just as one had planned. A man that was now dead. A man whose sick plan had succeed. And for her part it had cost her deeply. Had cost her youngest child.

A daughter that she had slowly watched grow up into a fine young woman. A young woman that she had watched grow even more under the careful eye and guidance of another woman.

Something that had hurt her deeply but she had managed especially when she had seen the results. Results she had to interfere in. Had to bud her head into her business bringing her into this madness. Madness that had gotten her killed.

Gotten her killed that has left nothing but pain and guilt to fill her heart. Guilt that has lead to so many sleepless nights. Guilt that has made her go into a shell not wanting to speak to anyone.

" Would anyone like to say a few words?"

Snapping out of her thoughts as she watches out of the corner of her eye Oliver slowly making his way over towards the casket with noticeable bloodshot red eyes slowly taking a deep breathe Moira blinks the tears that she can feel threatening to fall from her eyes as she watches him stop to look down towards the coffin.

Feeling all eyes on him ignoring the stares he is receiving from all around him feeling his eyes burning up with unshed tears blinking away the tears staring down at the coffin as he takes a shaky breathe reaching into his pocket slowly Oliver takes out a small photo from within before gently reaching out Oliver places the photo down on the coffin.

A photo that very few had ever seen before. A memory that he would never forget. The memory of holding his baby sister along with his wife in his arms smiling at the camera just after his wedding ceremony.

A scene frozen in time that makes the burning sensation in his eyes only drastically increase knowing he would never experience this again. He would never get to talk to her again. He would never get to see her smile again.

And most painful of all she would never get to share more unforgettable memories with him. Never get to experience holding her niece or nephew in the near future.

Staring down at the photo as he opens his mouth to only quickly shut it as he stares down at Thea's smiling face taking a shaky breath as he opens his mouth again to only feel a few tears dripping down his cheeks to the ground below slowly closing his eyes as he takes a shaky breathe reaching Oliver gently lays a hand down on the casket as he bows his head down.

Feeling a hand being gently placed on his shoulder snapping his eyes open as he slowly lifts his head up to look over his shoulder to see Laurel standing by his side with watery eyes slowly straightening himself up as he sees her opening up her arms without hesitating Oliver wraps his arms around her in an embrace unaware that across the casket the pastor gives them a sad smile.

" And this ends our proceeding."

Not moving from her spot as she listens in to silently footsteps after footsteps slowly making their way down the cemetery and out of sight until only they remain unable to suppress them any longer slowly a few tears escape Laurel's closed eyelids as she feels Oliver burying his head into her shoulder before gently leaning down she rests her head against his own unaware that a lone member of the crowd remains watching them from his spot.

Watching them not knowing what he should do at this given moment. Not knowing what he should even possibly say to them.

What could he even say to them? Nothing that would give them comfort other than he would find him. He would find the man responsible for this. The very same man that was now wanted by the entire police force.

A man that had been captured on multiple cameras killing innocent lives throughout one of Starling City's most powerful empires changing his opinion on him forever. The opinion of he was not a hero.

No instead he was something else. Something far worst than a criminal or murder. Especially if his theory was right. A theory of he was the one truly responsible for everything that had happened to the city.

That he was the one that caused hundreds to lose their lives in matter of seconds. An scenary that he would have never of thought would happen. Much like this one that left him so puzzled that he couldn't even think straight.

Didn't even know what to make out of all of this. All from him being given the journal that was told to be containing secrets on one of the city's most powerful figures to even what would transpire later on that given night.

Something that seemed like a nightmare coming to life. The very same device that he along with countless others had tried to deactivate had been set off.

How it was set off was still unknown. Was it from someone cutting the wrong wire? Was it set off by someone from a distance? So many different possibilities. But what he did know was none who had been in the blast deserved this fate.

The fate of having their very lives ended. Much like the young woman resting peacefully in the coffin in front of him. A woman that he had watched grow up in front of his eyes. A young woman that would be missed.

Especially by them. Especially by her family. A family that looked so broken. Especially him. The young man that he could call his son in law.

A young man that looked on the verge of breaking to never be repaired again. The only thing that was stopping him was his daughter. A daughter that he had known meant a great deal to him before. But he was so wrong.

She didn't mean just a great deal to the young man. No she meant everything to him. In fact he would have guessed if she was here right now comforting him then he would shatter to never get back onto his own two feet ever again.

Taking a deep breathe slowly making his way over as he hears the sound of Laurel whispering comforting words into Oliver's ear to only watch as she turns her attention towards him as she sees him out of the corner of her eye reaching out gently Quentin lays a hand down on Oliver's shoulder causing him to look over his shoulder at him.

" I'll catch the son of a bitch. I swear to you that i'll find the man responsible for this."

As she hears Oliver taking a shaky breathe reaching down gently Laurel takes his hands within her own before with a gentle tug slowly Laurel leads him away from the coffin.

" Laurel?"

Coming to a halt glancing over her shoulder as she sees Quentin looking directly at her with a look of concern across his face turning her head back forward slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" Laurel is gone. My name is Dinah."

With his eyes only widening as he watches Laurel slowly lead Oliver out of the cemetery Quentin can't help but watch their retreating backs with his concern only deepening.

* * *

1 week later….

Hearing the sound of the elevator doors opening snapping out of his thoughts as he slowly emerges through the open doorway and down the hallway towards his daughter's apartment tightening his grip around the bag of chinese takeout on his right hand slowly Quentin frees up his right hand as he nears the loft's door before mere seconds later as he reaches up to knock on the door suddenly Quentin lets out a breathe when he notices the door slightly open.

A sight that makes his eyes widen and numerous scenarios come crashing through his mind before being as quiet as possible dropping the takeout bags to the ground reaching back Quentin grabs a hold of his firearm before in an instant with his firearm raised up slowly Quentin pushes the door open.

Snapping his head to look around as he sees nothing but an empty floor in front of him with his eyes only getting wider as a confused look forms across his face without lowering down his firearm slowly Quentin makes his way through the loft finding the same scenery in each room he enters before the sight of a folded up paper resting on the kitchen table draws his attention.

Putting away his firearm slowly Quentin makes his way over towards the table before slowly as he takes a deep breathe reaching out gently taking the folded up paper in his hands gently Quentin unfolds the paper to recognize his daughter's hand writing.

* * *

Resting gently into Oliver's side as she glances up from his shoulder to see Oliver sleeping peacefully against the cargo bay's wall despite what the bags beneath his eyes are telling her gently giving his hand a squeeze as she turns her head to look back forward towards the opposite wall to only feel her hand being gently squeezed in return Laurel can't help but remember the last words she had ever written for her father.

 **Dear Dad,**

 **If you are reading this it means that we are long gone. We are going away for a while. I don't know where and when the next time that i may ever see you again will be but this is for the best. We may return someday but not now. Not when the pain is too great for us to live in this city. A city that we used to believe was worth saving. But now i've seen the truth. This city isn't worth saving. Only just a very few were. And those few have been taken away from us. We hope to one day see you again when our own personal darkness is far behind us. I can only hope that day comes sooner rather than later.**

 **Love Dinah**

 **Author Notes:**

 **red lighting- You don't have to worry about that. This story has come to an end however there is still two more arrow stories that go with this saga. It will be explained after all of the reviews.**

 **Naitch03- I agree about Malcolm's death. How he is suppose to die by a land mine just made me laugh. I mean seriously i don't think that i'm that good of a writer by wow Uncle Guggie really screws up so much that he is just laughable. Your other two questions are a you will have to wait and see.**

 **Timelord2162- Same answer as above. Will have to wait and see what happens.**

 **Nightwing2013- Honestly when it came to the comics Batman was all over the place. He never really settled with just one woman but instead would bounce around from different superheroine to villainess.**

 **epuresoul- Sorry but it had to be done. That chapter was painful to right along with this one as well as a lot of you along with myself have gotten attached to some of the characters in this story.**

 **Now as for the next story. The next story will be called Arrow: Vengeance. I don't have an exact time when it will be released as i'm currently doing the story outline and to be quite frank will be doing another project that has some comedy along with it like a Danny Phantom story or a That 70's show as this last few chapters have drained me emotionally. I am aiming for sometime in January right after the new year as right now i only have 12 scenes in the story outline and would welcome suggestions or requests of what you as the reviewers would like to see happen.**

 **I don't consider this a spoiler but more of a trailer for what will be taking place in the sequel. First off there will be flashbacks in the next story. Flashbacks from where you maybe guessing Oliver and Laurel are traveling to at the end of this story. You will be seeing a much darker side of Oliver and Laurel that you have never seen before with Laurel showing off what i would describe as The Black Canary from the comics and Black Siren mixing together. Canary vs Canary along with action in every single chapter weither it is by a fight scene or by a huge confrontation taking place. Until next time.**

 **Pootamis**


	67. Sequel Update

After being able to work on the outline throughout the month, I am pleased to announce the 1st chapter of Arrow: Vegeance has been released. Feel free to leave reviews and sit back and enjoy the ride.

Pootamis


End file.
